Harry and His New Family
by grugster
Summary: Harry is getting abused by his relatives. When Snape and his wife find out about it, they adopt him. So now he has two little twin brothers and caring family to cope with. AU!
1. Chapter 1

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___**Dear readers,**  
_

___Okay, I will try my luck with another genre. I know many people already wrote a 'Snape adopts Harry' fic but I couldn't resist. I'm not satisfied with this chapter because I just wanted to get over with the "killing Voldemort part" as fast as possible. I hope you like it let me know your opinion!_

_A few things you should know before you start reading:_

_This story is completely AU. Severus will have a wife and 4-year old twin boys. Alastor Moody will be married to Poppy as in almost all my stories. He and Remus are teaching Defense together. (More explanation in the story)_

_There will be at least 4 OC. Severus' wife and children and Healer James Smith._

_So please try to be open and don't claw yourself on the plot of the original books. This is fanfiction._

_You can find a complete list of all characters andsome discription to them on my lifejournal account. The link to the right journal you can find on my profile here. There you can also find a list of all the drawing that ave been made for this story!  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 1 - On the Train**

Harry leaned his head against the cool glass of the window beside him as the train jerked out of the station. His mouth was turned down in a frown and his eyelids were heavy and drooping.

For a second his eyes closed, and all he could see were the cold, red eyes of the monster Voldemort had become. Then the twisted cruel smirk as he raised his wand.

Harry's eyes snapped open again, his heart beating fast in his chest. _Don't think about it,_ he told himself firmly. He'd been fighting off the memories of his second year with more or less success all summer.

_That's one thing Uncle Vernon's good for,_ he thought bitterly. _At least when I was beaten into unconsciousness, I didn't have any nightmares of the battle._

Involuntarily, his mind went back to the chaos that had raged inside the castle when the Dark Lord attacked. _Merlin, we were only second-years! _

A lump still caught in his throat when he remembered.

They had done everything they could. The Headmaster, and Professor Snape, had stepped in to his rescue, coming together to form one final, hopeless stand against Voldemort.

"So, you show your true colors at last, traitor!" He remembered the snake-like voice of Voldemort just before he cast a vicious Cruciatus Curse at the Potions master.

Harry shifted in his seat, rolling his forehead across the glass and staring out at the rolling hills in an attempt to tear his mind off the path it was taking. It was a futile effort. Now that the memories had started, they wouldn't stop flowing through his mind.

Snape had jerked under the curse on the ground. Harry had been shocked. Ron and Hermione had been at his side, also not able to move, when Harry caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

Beside Hermione, Nagini, Voldemort's poisonous giant snake, had been hovering, ready to strike.

"Hermione!" he'd shouted and pushed her out of the way. He still wasn't sure what spell he'd used, but the snake had released an almost human shriek as it was blasted off Hermione, its body falling lifeless on the forest floor.

"Harry Potter, you damn boy." The voice, cold and cruel, had raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

Voldemort's red eyes had flickered between Harry and his snake and narrowed dangerously. "What have you done?" he'd hissed—as Harry's scar burned with the force of the wizard's anger.

Harry had moved in front of Hermione, who was still lying on the ground with Ron kneeling next to her. _Merlin, please let them survive all of this. Don't let them die because of me._

"Take her, Ron, and run," he'd ordered his friend. His gaze still fixed on Voldemort, he could hear that Ron had done what he had told him. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen them hiding behind a tree.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The dark wizard had shouted, taking advantage of Harry's diverted attention, a green light bursting from the tip of his wand.

Harry had lurched out of the way, rolling on the ground.

A second "_Avada Kedavra!_" echoed the first half a second later, and Harry's eyes had turned, wide with confusion and terror, to land on Professors Dumbledore and Snape, both with wands extended in Voldemort's direction.

A shriek had cut through the air, and Harry's head had twisted around, mouth gaping open, to see Voldemort collapsed on his knees. The wizard's angry red eye had fixed on him one last time as he fell forward...

For a long moment none of them had moved, disbelief heavy in the air. Could it really be over? Just like that?

"Is—is he dead?" Ron's voice had cracked with emotion as he asked the question; it seemed to break the spell that had rooted them in place.

Professor Snape had still looked very shaken from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Severus?" Professor Dumbledore had questioned.

Harry had glanced up as the dark-haired wizard pulled up his left sleeve, revealing an unmarked forearm.

"He's… really gone." Snape's voice had held a quiet sort of shock that made him seem more human than Harry had ever seen him before.

And then it had clicked. "Nagini."

The two wizards had looked at Harry.

"What was that?" Dumbledore had asked.

"The snake." Harry had pointed to the serpent's corpse. "It—it must have been the final Horcrux."

There had been a great party to celebrate the victory. Everyone had congratulated him. Professor Snape had even patted his shoulder and said he was proud of him. Snape had changed somewhat, as he didn't have to pretend any longer that he was one of Voldemort's henchmen. He still wasn't exactly kind and loving, but he tried to treat all of his students equally. His Slytherins needed him now more than ever. Those who hadn't helped the Dark Lord during the attack were scared that they would have to suffer for their peers who joined Voldemort, though the teachers did their best to prevent prejudices and ridicule towards the Slytherins. Many had lost their parents and needed emotional support. Snape had a lot to do, being the Head of Slytherin House. It was obvious that he really cared for their well-being even if he wouldn't openly admit it. He still was very strict and proud, but not unfair anymore.

The teachers had worked hard to find people that would adopt those who had lost their parents and relatives in the attack or because they were sent to Azkaban.

Bitterly, Harry thought, _Yeah, they worked so hard to make them happy and find them new families, __but what about me? I had to go back to the damn Dursleys. I couldn't even leave for a few weeks to the Burrow because the Weasleys were visiting Charlie in Romania._ He'd had to spend the whole holiday at the Dursleys, and it had been much worse than the last time. Uncle Vernon had beaten him whenever he found a little reason for it, and when he hadn't found one, he just made one up. _I'm positive he enjoys beating me immensely, the sadistic bastard._ The worst were the days when he had beaten him with his belt, and that had happened several times this summer. Just thinking of it made his back hurt. He still had wounds from the beatings there; some were still very fresh. His ribs hurt because of the kicks Uncle Vernon had given him. They had hardly fed him; his face was pale and sunken. Large bags had formed under his eyes. But he had worked hard to learn Glamour Charms and could now use them very effectively.

The only drawbacks of Glamour Charms were that they took a lot of energy and holding them up all the time was very tiring. He hoped that after a few days of proper food and sleep he wouldn't have to wear them any longer. _At least the holidays are over now and I can go back to school,_ Harry thought, relieved.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Ron interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yeah, sure!" Harry answered. Ron and Hermione eyed him in concern.

"Was your summer that bad, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, no, just the usual," he lied and tried to smile at them. _Come on, compose yourself. The summer is over and it's almost a year until I have to go back,_ he thought. _I don't want to speak about the Dursleys and what happened this summer. What would it help?_

"Look, Harry, that's me with one of the baby dragons from Charlie's work. Isn't that cool?" Ron handed him a photograph. Happy about the distraction, he took it and had a closer look.

"Wicked," Harry said, admiring.

Out of his the corner of his eye he could see Hermione still eying him closely in concern. But it seemed she would let the topic rest. For now at least.

The train ride went smoothly without any disturbances or problems.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry looked for Hagrid. The giant was easy to spot and was already on his way over to Harry.

"Harry! Good ter see yeh." When Hagrid embraced him in a bear hug, Harry winced in pain as he felt some of the welts on his back break open again. But as anyone would wince when Hagrid hugged him, nobody found it unusual.

Harry bit on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out and pressed his face into Hagrid's coat so that nobody could see his face pulled in pain. Harry couldn't speak from the pain in his torso and back. But Hagrid was so excited that he didn't notice Harry's lack of response.

"Harry, I'm glad yer back. My little hero, eh?" He released Harry and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I have lotsa new things I want ter show yeh. Yeh have ter come down ter my hut some time soon ter see. Promise?"

"Sure, Hagrid." Harry nodded and was glad that he found his voice again.

"Hagrid you must call for the first years. They are already running around confused." Hermione warned Hagrid.

"Bugger, I totally forgot! See yeh all later!" With that, he moved away from them and shouted, "First years, over 'ere!"

The trio made their way to the carriages. There they met Neville. Everyone was greeting each other happily because they were so glad to be together again. When Harry looked around, he could see Ginny with Lee Jordan at another carriage. They were waving in Harry's direction and he waved back. The Weasley twins were nowhere to be seen. He was disappointed that they didn't come to meet him on the train. Over the summer they had written to him even more than Ron and Hermione. After Voldemort's defeat they had found out about the Room of Requirement. Harry had joined them with their experiments for their jokes and fireworks. He had been glad to be away from all the celebrating and cheerful people; he hadn't liked the attention. He didn't like it when people saw him as a hero.

_I only killed a damn snake,_ he thought, annoyed. The twins never treated him differently. That was something he was really glad about. With them he could just be Harry. While working together with them, he found out that he really liked brewing potions. Without the fear of Snape breathing down his neck, he enjoyed it. And when Snape didn't act any longer as if he hated him, he became even better in Potions.

Over the summer Harry exchanged letters with the twins about new ideas for new jokes and fireworks or about how to improve their already invented ones. He was looking forward to realizing his ideas in the Room of Requirement. Reading the letters and researching for improvements were the only good parts of his holiday. That was what he had been looking forward to each day. Now seeing that they didn't come to greet him was really disappointing.

"She is together with him, can you believe that? He is three years older than her!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh come on, Ron. Ginny can decide for herself with whom she falls in love," Hermione scolded him.

"In love? She saw him only once at the start of the holiday and then they were writing to each other almost every day. Errol was almost dying from flying from Romania to Lee so often. How can she be in love with him when she only saw him once?"

"They know each other from the last school year, Ron. God, don't be such a jerk." Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was good to have his two friends back. He enjoyed their little battles.

"Stop smirking, mate." Ron pushed Harry's shoulder mockingly.

"I just realized how much I missed you two," Harry said, still grinning.

"We missed you, too," Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah, mate!" Ron responded friendlily.

When the castle came into sight, Harry was overwhelmed by the feeling of returning home. Glad to have his friends around and not having to fear a beating by his uncle, he was looking forward to the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – No Sleep Found**

The Great Hall was full of students when the five friends arrived, all chatting happily; many greeted Harry and patted his shoulder. They met Dean and Seamus and sat down together.

Harry winced when two hands were placed on his shoulders; bad memories about his Uncle grabbing him from behind, shoving him in a corner to beat him came to mind.

"A little touchy today?" Fred asked.

"I just didn't hear you," Harry said. "Where have you been? I thought we would meet on the train."

"Sorry, Harry. We were working on something new, you know?" George leaned closer. "Nothing that our little brother should know about," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Come on, Fred. Dumbledore is already looking around. I'm sure he will start his little speech soon." With that George dragged his brother off with him. Over his shoulder he shouted to Harry, "We'll see you later."

Slowly all the students were seated at their tables, and Harry looked at the high table where the teachers sat. The curse on the DADA class was obviously broken because Professor Moody was sitting amongst the teachers, and Professor Lupin was smiling in Harry's direction as he nodded his head at him. Professor Lupin and Professor Moody had taken over the DADA class the year before when Lockhart ran away to avoid the battle. Harry wished they had come earlier because they were much better teachers compared to the spineless Lockhart. They complemented one another perfectly. Lupin always calm and understanding while Moody made sure that everyone took the class as seriously as they should.

Remus was not only a teacher to Harry; he was a good friend of his parents and now of Harry's as well. But with the battle and all of the celebrating, Harry hadn't much time to speak with him.

Harry grinned and waved back to his greeting. Then his gaze fell on Professor Dumbledore, who calmly looked out at the student body. Next to him sat Professor Snape, who was occupied with his wife at the moment. Professor Dumbledore-Snape sat on his other side, smiling warmly about something Professor Snape must have just said to her. _They both looked very happy and relaxed. They must have enjoyed their first holiday without spying on the Dark Lord,_ Harry thought.

It became more and more obvious to Harry that almost everyone was much more cheerful this year, except for himself.

_Come on, you're back at school. Start being happy like everyone else,_ Harry ordered himself. But the heavy feeling in his chest didn't vanish. Harry sighed. _I wonder if I'll ever be happy again._

When Dumbledore stood up the hall went silent. His normal greeting speech was spiked with happy comments about the new happiness and the victorious defeat of the Dark Lord. Like he'd done at the end of their last year, he again ordered the students to support those who had lost someone in the war, no matter which side they had been on.

Professor McGonagall then led the first years into the hall. They were sorted into the four houses, and the delicious food appeared and everyone dug in.

Harry was overwhelmed by the amount of food. His stomach rumbled in pleasant anticipation, and he ate as much as he could. To his surprise, that wasn't much. Shortly after he started to eat, his stomach ached, and he had to stop eating.

"What's wrong, Harry? Aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked worriedly as he pushed away his plate, still piled with food.

"Not really. I'm tired from the trip, I guess. I think I'll leave for the dormitory and lie down," he stated, standing up. The Glamour Charm was weakening him, and he was very tired.

He left the hall without a backward glance and missed the suspicious glances aimed at him from Professor Snape and his wife.

A shower was still necessary because Uncle Vernon only allowed him one shower a week, and he was starting to smell again. Even with nobody else in the room, he didn't dare let his Glamour Charm down. He feared someone could walk in on him and see his wounds. When he had finished his shower, he lay down in his bed, exhausted.

_Damn, when I go to sleep the charm will wear off._ So he stood up again and drew the curtains around his bed. _I hope Ron won't try to look in._

Even though he was tired, Harry couldn't sleep. The others came in shortly after he went to bed and were happily chatting.

"Harry? Harry? Are you still awake?" He could hear Ron's voice through his curtains. But Harry didn't answer.

He didn't feel like talking. The heavy feeling in his chest increased, and he just wanted to be alone. He had the feeling that everyone around him was happy and he was the only one who couldn't be.

His thoughts wandered to Uncle Vernon and the cold and uncaring behaviour of his aunt over the whole summer. She wasn't interested in what Vernon did to him. _She was only worried I'd spoil her furniture or carpet by bleeding,_ Harry thought bitterly.

Dudley had made himself scarce. Maybe he thought what they did to Harry wasn't right, but he wasn't strong enough to tell his parents. More than once Harry had thought Dudley looked guilty or ashamed when Vernon beat him or locked him in his cupboard without dinner. Sometimes he'd found a bar of chocolate pushed under the door when Vernon had him locked away for longer than usual. Dudley had never admitted to doing so, but who else could it have been?

Harry rolled from one side to the other. _Why can't I sleep? This is ridiculous. Now, when I have the time and feel safe enough to sleep, I can't fall asleep,_ Harry thought angrily. _That's not fair._

Nothing he tried worked. He only slept for about two hours that night and got up around five o'clock. All the other students were still sleeping, so he had the bathroom to himself again. After checking three times that nobody would walk in on him in the bathroom, he let the Glamour Charm down to examine his face.

_I look horrible. If I don't get some sleep soon, I might not be able to hold up the Glamour Charm any longer._ He splashed cold water on his face and enjoyed the refreshing feeling. But, unable to push off his feelings of paranoia anymore, he put up the charm again, afraid someone would walk in and see him.

After brushing his teeth and making himself fresh, he decided to just sit in the common room and wait for the others to wake up.

Harry stared into the fireplace. _I thought I would be happy the moment I boarded the Hogwarts Express or at least when I met my friends. But now I'm here and I just can't be happy. I get sadder and sadder when I see all the happy and cheerful people around me._

With his elbows on his knees, he rested his head in his hands. _Hermione is already suspicious. How can I avoid letting them all realize that I'm a damn freak who lets his uncle beat him, not a hero._

When the first Gryffindors came down to the common room, Harry went up to his dormitory again.

"Wow, you're up already?" Ron asked sleepily, still in his bed.

"Yeah, maybe because I went to bed early. You should get ready so we can go down for breakfast."

Ron swung his long legs over the bedside and mockingly said, "Yes, mother!"

**_

* * *

Please reveiw!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Confrontation**

They met Hermione in the common room and headed to the Great Hall together for breakfast.

Again Harry couldn't eat as much as he would have liked. It felt as if his stomach had shrunken over the summer.

Hermione was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

After asking him many times if he was okay she was obviously losing her patience.

_I hope she doesn't plan to speak with Professor McGonagall over my eating problems,_ Harry thought, worried.

His musing was interrupted by Professor McGonagall approaching the Gryffindor table. She handed out the new time tables. When she gave Harry his time table, she eyed him closely. Harry couldn't hold her searching gaze and lowered his eyes. He was very glad when he could see her walk away out of the corner of his eye.

When he checked his schedule, he groaned. "Double Potions with the Slytherins first subject today. Couldn't it be Magical Creatures?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. Don't you remember that Professor Snape doesn't single you out anymore? You even seemed to start liking Potions a lot at the end of last year," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, but he's still not the person I would like to see right now." _And I don't want to brew anything right now when I can hardly concentrate from the lack of sleep and food lately. Snape will realize it for sure and then what shall I say?_ Harry thought, scared. "I hoped to see Hagrid as soon as possible." It was a lie, but Harry hoped that Hermione and Ron would buy it because they knew how much Harry liked Hagrid.

It seemed to work because none of them pressed the issue further.

Harry was trying hard to concentrate on his potion. _God, I'm so tired and just want to sleep,_ he thought while cutting the ingredients for his potion. Several times Snape, while passing his cauldron, paused for a moment. That made Harry very nervous and his hands shook. _I hope he didn't notice it,_ he thought worriedly.

With some help from Hermione he finished his potion in time. He packed his things and already was turning to leave when Snape's voice made him freeze. "Mr. Potter, a word, please. Miss Granger, give this pass to your next teacher to excuse Mr. Potter."

Hermione took the letter from the professor and left. When she passed Harry she gave him a worried look.

Ron felt he had to lighten Harry up. "At least he can't hand you over to Voldemort. Maybe only a little bit of cauldron cleaning and then we will see you again."

"I heard that, Mr. Weasley, and if you don't want to break the record of your twin brothers in getting a detention in your very first class you ought to leave right now." The dangerous voice of Professor Snape came directly from behind Ron.

Ron jumped startled and turned in Snape's direction. "Sorry, sir," he apologized quickly and almost ran from the room.

Now Harry and Snape were alone in the classroom. Snape was eyeing him, and Harry had the feeling he could see right through him. When the professor didn't make a move to speak, Harry became even more nervous.

When the tension became unbearable, Harry anxiously looked up into Snape's face and asked, "Professor?"

"Follow me!" With that Snape was striding to the door. Harry was shocked. He thought Snape would question him about his lack of concentration or about the tremor in his hands, but he didn't think that he would want to take him somewhere. _Oh, Merlin, please not to Dumbledore! Or McGonagall. She was already looking at me suspiciously this morning. _

"Potter, I'm waiting." Snape was standing in the door frame.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Harry asked while trying to catch up with Snape, who already had started to walk again.

"I said follow me, Potter, not ask me questions."

Harry started having problems with his breathing while trying to keep up with Snape.

When Severus noticed that Harry was having problems following, he slowed down. But he still tried to go fast so that Harry would be too occupied with keeping his pace to realize where they were heading. His plan worked until they rounded the final corner and the heavy door of the hospital wing was visible.

Severus had already slowed down so that he was beside Harry when Harry realized where they were.

He stopped abruptly and looked in panic at his professor. "Professor Snape, why are we here?" He still had the slight hope that Snape just wanted to get some potion vials or so from Madam Pomfrey or wanted to speak with her about something which didn't concern him. But deep inside he knew that his cover had been blown.

"We are here because you obviously think your teachers are morons, Mr. Potter. You hardly ate anything the last two meals, and it is clear under your pathetic Glamour Charm that you are totally exhausted. Did you really think you could fool us?"

Panic was all Harry could feel. His heart beat fast, sweat was forming on his forehead, and he started to back away from Snape.

But Snape was faster and grabbed Harry's arm. He pulled Harry so near that their noses almost touched. "You will listen now, Harry."

_Oh, God, he called me by my first name,_ Harry realized.

"I don't know what happened, but I will not wait until you break down because you are too proud to tell anyone what your problem is. You will let Madam Pomfrey check you thoroughly now."

"No, Professor, please. There isn't anything wrong with me. Please let me go," Harry pleaded and tried to wriggle out of Snape's grip, but Severus didn't let go.

"Harry, I can drag you through this door and tie you to the examination table, or you could freely walk through this door and retain your dignity."

"No, Professor, you don't understand." Harry tried with all his power to free himself now, but Severus was encircling him from behind and forced his arms to cross over his chest. He was stuck. The moment this happened Harry lost it. He started sobbing, "Please, Professor, I don't want her to see... I will get in trouble. Uncle Vernon will not allow me to come to Hogwarts anymore." Tears were running down his face.

Severus was shocked. That wasn't what he had assumed. He thought Harry had tried some stupid experiment with the twins. But Harry's reaction made clear that something more serious was going on. "Shh, Harry, calm down. Whatever it is, Madam Pomfrey will help you. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Please, sir, Hogwarts is everything I have. Please, I don't want to lose it!" Harry sobbed out of control. Something about being held like this was letting him feel safe. Maybe Snape would help him. He tried to turn a little bit to the side to lean his head against Snape's chest. Severus felt what Harry needed and let him turn. Harry buried his face in the professor's chest and slowly calmed down when Severus' arms encircled him again.

"What happened, Harry?" He already could imagine what this was all about but he had to hear it from Harry.

"I can't, sir. Please, don't force me to speak about it." Harry hands clutched the front of Severus' robes desperately.

"It's okay. I won't force you to speak about it, but we have to let Poppy check up on you, Harry." When he felt Harry starting to protest, he stopped him. "No, Harry, there is no way around it." He grabbed Harry's shoulders and held his sobbing form a little away from him to look into his face. "If you wish, I will stay with you but you will let Poppy examine you. You are tired and obviously injured. There is no way around it." He wiped the tears from Harry's face.

It felt good to have Snape here. It was as if a weight had been taken from him the moment Snape was there and realized that something wasn't right. He wanted him to stay and never leave him alone again.

Snape didn't wait for another reaction from Harry. The boy had calmed down as much as possible given the situation, and so he just led him by his shoulder to the hospital wing. Harry followed his lead a little reluctantly. Only when Snape opened the door did he have to hold Harry's arm and guide him more forcefully into the infirmary.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**_Dear readers,_**

_I would like to give you a short reminder._

_Harry is in his third year now, so he is 13 year old._

_Alastor and Remus teach DADA together._

_Sunny  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Meeting Madam Pomfrey**

They had hardly set foot in the infirmary when Madam Pomfrey came striding quickly in their direction. "What happened, Severus? A Potions accident?"

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Harry trying to back away, hiding behind Severus. That was odd.

"No, Poppy, it wasn't a Potions accident." He restrained Harry from backing away and led him over to one of the beds. Poppy followed them, her mind already racing to find the possible causes for Harry's odd reaction.

"Sit down here, Harry." He motioned to Harry to the bed and then turned to Poppy.

"I want you to check Mr. Potter fully for any illnesses or _injuries_." He pronounced the last word in a way that made Poppy realize that was why they were here. A glance in the scared and wet face of Harry made it clear that he wasn't here by his free will.

"Okay, Harry, just relax and let me cast a few diagnostic spells first."

Harry's breath was quick and his gaze was frantically flickering between Severus and Poppy. It even lingered for a short time on the door until Severus shifted so that he was blocking Harry's view.

Poppy already had performed the diagnostic spells and was now looking at Professor Snape. "Perhaps you should leave us alone, Severus?"

"NO!" Harry shouted in panic. "You promised, Professor." Harry jumped up from the bed.

Poppy was taken aback by this reaction and was frozen in shock. But Severus was fast and grabbed Harry by the shoulder. "Back on the bed, Harry," he ordered and shoved him back in the direction of the bed.

"But you can't leave me alone here, Professor. Please!" Harry begged as he tried to wriggle out of Severus' grasp, with no success.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry! I will uphold my promise, and you will get back on this bed. Now!" he said sternly.

Harry reluctantly obeyed and jumped on the bed again.

Poppy had recovered from the shock and was her professional self again.

"Harry, I have to examine you closer now. For that, you have to remove your shirt."

Harry immediately clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled it even further down. "No, you already scanned me with your wand. Just give me something for the wounds and heal my ribs, so that I can breathe better." Out of his eye he could see Snape breathe in sharply and move closer.

_So, he didn't know how much I was in pain. Fantastic, now my chances of leaving the hospital wing are practically zero,_ Harry thought sadly. _But I don't want them to see it. I'm just a weak freak. They will expel me from Hogwarts._

Harry started to panic again. He frantically looked for an escape route, but Professor Snape must have predicted that and had moved so close that he couldn't jump from the bed. There was only one way left. With one swift movement, he leaned back, swung his legs over the bed and jumped down on the other side. That was as far as he got until Snape shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus._" And with that, he was paralyzed.

"Severus, no!" Poppy shouted, but it was too late. "Don't use magic on him! He's too worn out."

She moved around the bed and gently placed Harry's still form, with Severus' help, on the bed again. She then placed a spell on the bed, which would prevent Harry from leaving it.

When this was all done, she removed Severus' freezing spell from Harry.

The moment he was released, Harry tried again to jump from the bed, but realized that he couldn't move over the side of the bed. He could still swing his legs over the side, but couldn't jump down. He gave Madam Pomfrey a shocked look and moved back against the headboard, pulled his legs to his body and encircled them with his arms.

"I don't want to remove my shirt. Just give me a healing salve."

"No, Harry. I cannot just give you a healing salve. I need to see how much you are hurt and how deep the wounds are. You are also underweight and magically drained. There is nothing to be embarrassed about Harry." Poppy tried to calm him.

Harry tried to back away even further, only the headboard against his back prevented it. "No, please!" He buried his head between his knees and his chest.

He could hear Poppy sigh and turn to Severus. "I think we should call for help from St. Mungo's."

"NO!" Harry was kneeling on the bed now. "Don't send me away! I don't want to go to a hospital!" He started crying again. Angry by his own reaction, he forcefully wiped his sleeve over his tears.

"Harry, we are not sending you away or placing you in a hospital," Severus said while sitting on the bed in hope to calm Harry with his presence. Poppy was already moving to the fireplace to call for help because she knew that they couldn't do this alone.

"No, Professor. Please, stop her. They will take me with them. I know it," Harry pleaded when he saw Poppy's head disappear in the fireplace. He tried to stand up, but Severus had seized his underarm and was pulling him nearer to himself.

"Harry, calm down. It's not the first time we've asked for a special healer from St. Mungo's to help us. They are very kind and very talented. I have a few friends amongst them. They will just help us to examine you and speak with you. They won't take you with them."

"Promise?" Harry felt like a small boy to ask this, but he needed it to feel secure.

"I promise!" Severus said honestly.

Harry stopped struggling and seemed to calm down. Severus sighed in relief.

That lasted only a short time until Harry saw that Poppy hadn't came back alone. He tried to wriggle free again. Seeing the cause of Harry's struggle, Severus let go of Harry and stood up from the bed.

Harry immediately hid his face between his knees and chest and pressed his back against the headboard as hard as possible.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Examination, Part One **

Poppy informed Healer James Smith about the results of her diagnostic spell and Harry's reaction when she wanted to examine him closer. The Healer immediately packed his bag and came over to see his new patient.

When he approached the bed, he found Severus speaking softly to the boy. It seemed to be calming him. James knew him well; he'd become good friends with the whole Dumbledore-Snape family during the time he'd spent working with the other man. He'd first met Severus when he'd helped Healer Pearce heal him after a meeting with the Dark Lord. He'd also helped the Potions master work through the emotional wounds Voldemort had inflicted while he was in his service.

"Hello, Severus!" He greeted his friend when he came over to him. The boy hid himself behind his knees at his voice.

"Hello, James! I'm glad that you had time to come. Did Poppy give you all the information you needed?"

"Not all I need," the Healer said while taking the place Severus had occupied a few minutes before. He observed his patient, who didn't dare to look up to see who was sitting on his bed. "I take it he didn't come to you?" he asked Severus.

"No, I already had a close eye on him because he didn't eat much during the feast yesterday and left it very early. Then this morning he hardly ate anything again. His first class was mine, so I finally got a closer look and saw that he was wearing a Glamour Charm. He was unfocused, his hands shook, he was sweating and obviously extremely tired, so I confronted him about it, but he refused to tell me what was wrong with him."

That caused a movement from the other end of the bed like he had hoped it would. "You didn't ask me. You just tricked me into coming here." Harry looked reproachfully at Severus.

"Oh, so you would have spoken with your Professor if he had asked you?" Healer Smith was now addressing Harry.

With shock Harry realized that he had moved from his hiding place behind his knees and was now looking at the Healer. He was a kind-looking man of maybe 45 years.

"No! But he didn't even try. He tricked me." Harry felt more and more like a child, but he didn't care at the moment.

"And why do you think he tricked you, eh? What is your name by the way?" the Healer asked innocently.

"Harry. Just Harry!" he glared at Severus as if to dare him to tell his last name. Even though the chance was very low, he hoped that the Healer didn't know who he was. _My picture was in all the newspapers; what's the chance that he doesn't know me, unless he's been living under a rock _, Harry thought sarcastically.

"I'm Healer James Smith. But you can just call me James if you want." Healer Smith offered his hand for Harry to shake it.

Harry eyed the hand sceptically. The man was nice, and he had the same first name as his dead dad, but could he trust him?

"I have heard about Healers like you," Harry said without taking the offered hand.

James let his hand sink again. "And what did you hear that makes you afraid to greet me?"

Harry stared at the hand that now innocently rested on the bed. "You can read people with your hands. You can not only feel all their illnesses and wounds through it, but also their feelings."

James smiled warmly. "So you fear that when you shake my hand, I could read that you are very scared of being examined and that I'll take you with me into the clinic or contact your relatives, that I'll realize you are embarrassed that I see what's under your shirt, and that I will hurt you with my treatment?"

Harry's mouth fell open as James talked. He was shocked. "But–but–you need skin contact to read someone," Harry stuttered.

"Yes, I do need skin contact to magically scan someone! But I didn't need it to read your thoughts; they're written all over your face, Harry," James said, relaxed and with a warm voice. "But you don't have to fear this at all. I just want to check if you need something other than a healing salve. I will have to examine you head to toe. I know that is a little awkward, but I can assure you that I have done this hundreds of times. For example, I've done it several times on your Potions master. I'm sure there is nothing that can shock me about you. This hospital wing is well supplied, so there will also be no need to move you from here to the clinic. I will also try to be as gentle as possible and not hurt you, but of course I can't promise it because I don't know how badly you are hurt and what treatments I will have to do, but I do promise to warn you before I do something that could hurt. And before you tell us who has caused your wounds… I won't inform anyone, okay?"

Harry's gaze moved between the Healer and Severus several times. You could almost hear his mind working.

"He is one of the best Healers I know, Harry. You can trust him," Severus said encouragingly.

Harry swallowed and then nodded his head.

"Okay, so I'll try again. Hello, Harry, I'm James."

This time Harry took the offered hand. His grip was reluctant, but he took it. He waited anxiously for the crazy tickle that he had read about happening when Healers examine their patients, but nothing happened. It was just the same as greeting a 'normal' person.

When James let go of his hand, Harry even looked stupidly at his hand for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for?" James asked, smiling.

"A tickle. I read about it, and my friend Hermione also said it would tickle. She had a Healer examine her when she had Dragon Pox last year."

"It will tickle when I read you, but not when I just touch you. My wife wouldn't be happy if it was the other way around, would she?"

Harry even had to smile about that. James was very kind.

Harry had finally calmed down.

"So, just Harry, you didn't answer my first question. Why do you think Professor Snape tricked you?"

Harry looked at Severus, who was half sitting on the bed next to Harry's. "I think he knew that I wouldn't come with him on my own, and so he didn't even try to ask me first."

"And why was he interested at all?" James had moved from the bed and started to place some instruments on a small table, but he looked at Harry several times to show that he was still listening.

Again, Harry's eyes wandered to his professor. "I don't know."

"Severus?" James asked in Severus's direction.

"What?" Severus was startled by this question. He didn't know that he would be involved in this discussion.

"Why did you care?" James asked innocently.

Severus frowned. "What do you mean why do I care? He is my student, I'm his professor. He is a child, I'm an adult. What kind of stupid question is that?"

James grinned.

Harry was touched by Severus's words. _He cares _, he thought happily. _Finally someone cares._

Seeing the emotions play on Harry's face, James knew he did the right thing to involve Severus. It seemed that the boy trusted him.

Severus himself wasn't glad to be involved at all. James was a good friend, but the man could still be so damn manipulative, which put Severus at a disadvantage. James had tricked him so many times into an examination or into speaking about things he just wanted to forget.

James had moved a high chair beside the instrument table and was now facing the empty space on the bed which he had occupied a few minutes before. "What do you think, Harry? Do you want to start?" James patted the empty spot in front of him to encourage Harry to come over.

_He is nice_, Harry started to reason with himself. _Until now, he didn't do anything against my will. Maybe I'd better let him examine me rather than Madam Pomfrey._  
But then Harry realized that the hospital door was still open, and anyone could come in. Again he started to panic and breathe fast.

Madam Pomfrey must have realized his gaze was focused on the door, because she started to close the curtain around Harry's bed. Severus had to leave his seat to stand near Harry.

When the curtains were closed, Harry moved slowly over to James.

"Just let your feet dangle over here," James said while helping Harry to move his legs over the edge. "Okay, so we first make it a little more comfortable for both of us." Saying that he removed Harry's left shoe.

Harry hadn't realized that he was still wearing his shoes and now looked apologetically at Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey just smiled at him.

Quickly the other shoe followed, and James stood up from his chair and shoved it a little back to have more free space.

"I will now examine your head, Harry, okay?"

Harry looked anxiously on the instruments on the table.

"Just with my hands first," James said when he noticed Harry's glance. "I will scan your head for new and old injuries. That means I will use some Healer magic. So now the famous tickle will come. You just have to tell me if something hurts, okay?"

Harry nodded his head.

James felt the bone structure of Harry's head and lingered a few times at several spots to scan deeper.

Harry was a little startled when a sheet and a quill popped up in the air a few inches away from James. The quill moved over the sheet without James doing or saying anything, even though Harry was sure that it was noting down the results of the examination.

James stopped at the spot where Harry had hit his head hard at the beginning of the summer while Uncle Vernon had pushed him in a corner. His head had hurt several days afterwards, and he had felt dizzy. "Does this still give you problems, Harry?" James asked.

Harry could feel the tickle increase. "No." Harry tried the whole time to see James's hands. His eyes started to hurt because of the crazy angles they were forced into. _I wish I had Professor Moody's magical eye,_ Harry thought.

The quill moved again over the sheet.

When James reached his jaw, he asked, "I will let my finger stay here, and you try to move your lower jaw to each side, okay?"

Harry did as he was asked, but flinched in pain.

"Sorry," James said, and Harry could immediately feel a warm tingle in his jaw and a crazy sensation that made him relax and feel sleepy. Harry closed his eyes and even moaned a little in relief. The pain was washed away by it.

"Your jaw is inflamed. Maybe it was dislocated or sprained."

James patted Harry's head and said, "Okay, that was the first part."

Harry took a deep breath in relief, but quickly he remembered the instruments on the table and stiffened. He looked fearfully at the instrument table and wished James's hand away from it.

"So you've grown up in a Muggle household, right?"

_Fantastic. So much for having a chance that he doesn't know who I am,_ Harry thought disappointedly.

Seeing that no reaction came from his patient, James went on. "How often have you seen a Muggle doctor?"

"Never?" Harry said.

"Was that a question or an answer, Harry?" James asked amusedly. He wasn't surprised that Harry had never been examined by a doctor. His fear of the instruments and the examination made it clear.

"No, I was never seen by a doctor. My aunt said 'what comes by itself leaves by itself'."

"So you don't know all these instruments, right?"

Harry shook his head and looked at the Healer with big, scared eyes.

James turned to address Poppy. "When was Severus's last check up, Poppy?"

Harry could see Severus stiffen. "What does that have to do with Harry's examination here, James?" Severus asked angrily because he already knew where this was leading.

"Way too long ago, I would say, James," was Poppy's reply. She was already moving in Severus's direction as he backed away.

"You cannot be serious, James," he tried to argue with the Healer.

"Something to hide?" James asked with amusement while Poppy lowered the headboard of the bed and shoved Severus to sit beside Harry. Then she summoned her own instruments.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Examination Part Two**

Poppy was working on the collar button of Severus' outer robes when he batted her hand away. "I can do that alone," he growled while glaring daggers at Poppy.

"Good, then I can help you out of your heavy boots. They could do much more harm than Harry's, couldn't they?"

"Maybe, but I'm mature enough not to use them against you," he spat at her.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Severus, and therefore they will come off," she said sternly, but she couldn't suppress a grin. She had his shoes off the moment he had removed his outer robes.

He sat on the bed in socks, black jeans and a black shirt. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought while looking at himself. _I hope you know that you will pay for this, James._

When he looked at the madly grinning James, his glance also fell on Harry, who was grinning from one ear to another. "What's so funny, Mr. Potter?" he said, growling playfully.

Harry really tried to stop smiling, but seeing his Potions master in those clothes and being undressed by Madam Pomfrey was too funny. "Nothing, Professor," he replied, trying to stop smiling. The only option he had was to turn his glance away from Snape. That brought him face to face again with James, who had already chosen two of the instruments from the little table.

"Okay, Harry, this one is a tiny lamp, which will help me to look into your eyes and mouth, and this one is a tongue depressor. It will help me hold down your tongue while I look into your mouth," James explained calmly.

"So, let the show begin, Poppy!" James cheerfully said while ignoring the manic look Severus gave him.

Poppy grabbed Severus' chin and turned his head to face her. "Here is where the action is."

Harry observed closely when Poppy moved the light of the little lamp several times into Snape's eyes. Then she ordered him to follow her fingers with his eyes without moving his head.

"Okay, Severus, now open up," she commanded while already holding the tongue depressor in front of Snape's mouth.

"Is that really necessary? I mean what's so scary about having your throat examined, Harry?" Severus looked pleadingly at Harry.

Before Harry could reply, James said, "Oh, so it's Harry again? A few minutes before it was Mr. Potter, Severus. He will not rescue you from it, so just do as Poppy said."

Severus groaned and faced Poppy again.

"As you said, what is so scary about a throat examination, Severus?" Poppy asked mockingly.

"Very funny!" Severus snarled, but resignedly opened his mouth.

When Poppy finished her observation of Severus' mouth, she looked at him sternly. She put the instruments away and tested his lymph nodes while saying strictly, "We will speak about this later, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes and groaned. _How come I always get into trouble while trying to help the brat?_

Harry was so engrossed in Poppy scowling at Severus that James had to tap at his leg to get his attention again.

"Okay, now you, Harry," James said.

Once he had seen all this done to Professor Snape, it didn't scare him any longer. He was so deep in thought about why Madam Pomfrey was scolding Professor Snape that he automatically reacted to each order James gave him. When James said, "Well done," he was surprised that the first part was already over.

While James grabbed the next instrument, Harry finally asked the question he wanted to ask the whole time: "Why do you have to do all this? Can't you just check it all with a diagnostic spell?"

"Diagnostic spells are not as reliable as a direct examination. Sometimes spells don't let us see the early signs of an illness or a symptom, which we would find in a personal examination. And some people..." His eyes wandered to Severus. "... are capable of hiding symptoms from a diagnostic spell, but an adept Healer can not only see the examined body parts while conducting a personal examination, but also the reaction of his patient. Make sense to you, Harry?"

"Yes, I think it does now. Madam Pomfrey removed my Glamour Charm, but what if Professor Snape had one on his throat? She couldn't see whether he had a problem there, right?"

"As I said, a Healer doesn't only rely on what he sees. First, Madam Pomfrey would have seen Professor Snape's reluctant reaction to being examined, and that would already make her suspicious and very cautious. Then she would have noticed the way he swallows painfully, or the way he is grimacing after the examination, because an infected throat gets dry very fast during an examination. Those are only a few signs a Healer reads while conducting an examination. And all of this isn't possible when you just place a diagnostic spell on a person."

"I understand," Harry said, eyeing the next instrument in James' hand.

"This one is an ear speculum and helps me to see inside your ears," James explained and looked at Poppy again.

When she examined Severus' right ear, he had to look in James' direction. If looks could kill, James would be dead.

"You are a much better patient than your professor, Harry." James smiled and patted Harry's leg.

"Maybe, but I'm much better than you in dueling, James," Severus barked dangerously.

"If Professor Snape doesn't like to be examined, he doesn't have to do all this. You can examine me anyway." Harry tried to say all this with conviction, but his anxious look at the instruments gave his real thoughts away.

"Professor Snape will remember that he hadn't shown up at the annual staff examination last week, and only because I gave him a few days to come here of his own free will has he been spared from being on my examination table before now," Madam Pomfrey said strictly. "So you don't have to worry for him, Harry. Am I right, Professor?"

"Hmpf!" was the only reply she got from the stubborn Potions master.

"Don't move!" James said to Harry while he held his head to the side to look into one of his ears and then turned the head to check the other one.

James placed the speculum on the table and took the stethoscope. "This is a stethoscope. I can hear your heartbeat with it and can hear if your lungs are working right. But for that I have to put it on bare skin, and that means we have to remove your shirt."

Harry looked shocked. He knew that this would come at some point, but that didn't change the fact that he was still scared to let them see all his wounds. James saw his reaction and also noticed the small movement away from him. He immediately moved closer to Harry and laid his hands on Harry legs to prevent him from moving away. "So, Poppy?" he said, and hoped that Harry would be distracted.

Severus was still observing Harry and his reaction when he felt Poppy pulling his shirt out of his trousers. He desperately clutched the hem of it and held it down. "You can't be serious. He's my student. I will not let him see me naked." Severus was barking at Poppy.

She was also not comfortable with the idea and therefore was reluctant. She couldn't believe that James really wanted Severus to be exposed like this. Out of the corner of her eye she could see James already pulling Harry's shirt over his head. So it just was a distracting tactic, she thought, relieved, and patted Severus' legs apologetically. "Sorry, Severus," she whispered while motioning with her head in Harry's direction.

Severus was so furious that he wasn't sure any longer if he would hold his promise to be mature enough not to kick at Poppy. Just the fact that she seemed unsure about removing his shirt held him back. _If she really wanted it gone, she would have it off me already,_ he thought, confused. When he heard her whispered apology and followed her head motion, he understood.

Harry was so engrossed at the struggle between Poppy and his professor that he didn't even realize that James was removing his shirt from his jeans. _She can't force him to remove it. He's my teacher,_ he thought, shocked. Harry didn't notice his arms automatically moving up to let James slip his shirt over his head and arms. Only when the shirt was pulled up over his face, and his gaze at Professor Snape was broken, did he realize that his shirt was gone. He looked in shock at James, who now held Harry's shirt in his hands.

"Maybe we will spare Professor Snape from having to remove his shirt, shall we?" Satisfied that his plan had worked, he smiled at Harry. He knew that Poppy would be unsure about exposing Severus like that, and Severus would not allow it to happen without putting up a fight. A good bottle of wine for Poppy and a very good whisky for Severus would hopefully ease their minds and keep them from being too angry with him for this.

Harry's face had turned red, and he was looking down at his bare chest and stomach.

"Professor Snape can keep his shirt on, but he won't get around the examination," Poppy said and took her own stethoscope.

That caught Harry's attention again and he looked with interest to see what would happen next to his professor.

Madam Pomfrey placed the furcated end of the instrument in her ears and then moved the other end under Professor Snape's shirt.

Severus was so glad that he could keep his shirt on that he didn't object to Poppy's hand under his shirt. As she checked his heart she ordered, "Breathe in deeply, Severus!" She moved the instrument to several places and ordered the Professor again and again to breathe deeply and sometimes to cough. Her face became sterner with each move.

"Will you finish, woman," Severus growled, annoyed.

"It will be finished when I say it is, Severus, so do as I say," she said strictly, glaring at him. "Be happy that Harry is here; it is all that is keeping me from telling you what I think about what I hear in your lungs."

"It's just a little cold. Don't make a fuss about it," Severus spat and then looked uncertainly at James, who also had a stern look on his face now.

"We will speak about your little cold later." Seeing Severus' anxious look at James, she added, "And I'm sure James would like to check it out as well."

Severus' face fell. _Fantastic! I have already missed two classes and now they will prevent me from working the whole day. That's what you get for helping Potter. If only he didn't have those green eyes. Exactly like Lily. I promised her to look after him and now this. She will turn in her grave when she sees what those bastard relatives have done to him._

Poppy observed the emotions play on Severus' face. His expression changed from furious to sad. _What is he thinking about?_ she wondered.

While Severus was still deep in thought, James started to examine Harry with his stethoscope.

James was very cautious where he placed the stethoscope in order not to hurt Harry. His whole back was covered with welts, and he had a lot of black marks on his back, chest and stomach. James noticed that Harry had problems breathing. A broken rib had damaged his left lung.

"Your lung is damaged, Harry. I will heal it later but first I will take care of the welts on your back, so that you can lie down for the rest of the examination. Okay?" he asked Harry, and waited for his agreement.

Harry anxiously nodded his head. He could see Professor Snape stand up and dress himself out of the corner of his eye. He felt the now familiar tingle while James was moving his hands over his back. Again he felt drowsy and sleepy.

"That's enough for the moment. I don't want you to fall asleep right now, Harry." James chuckled slightly while Harry struggled to fully awaken again. James used Harry's drowsiness to open Harry's trousers and removed his jeans while softly maneuvering him into a lying position. The hospital wing was always warm, but James still covered Harry from his waist down with the sheet. He hoped Harry would feel more comfortable with this.

"I'm so tired. Please let me sleep a while," Harry pleaded.

"Not now, Harry, but I'm almost through," James said softly. "Please open your mouth so that I can take your temperature."

Harry looked with confusion at the long thin thing that was hovering in front of his lips.

"You just have to place the business end under your tongue, Harry." With that explanation, James placed the thermometer in Harry's mouth.

While the thermometer took a reading, James took Harry's right wrist to feel his pulse.

Harry had almost forgotten the floating sheet and quill, but the fast movement it made to change its position made Harry aware of it again. The thermometer beeped, and James took it out of Harry's mouth to read it.

"You have a slight fever, but that is no wonder with your infected wounds. I will give you a fever reducer when we are done with the examination." He handed the thermometer to Poppy and half sat himself on the bed. "I will feel your stomach organs now. Therefore I have to push on several parts of your stomach. If something hurts, you have to tell me, okay?"

"'Kay," Harry answered anxiously.

The examination went well, and Harry didn't felt any pain. James had skipped the parts where the black bruises were. Now James laid his right hand on the broken rib. "This will hurt now, Harry, but only for a short time. Madam Pomfrey will hold your hand and you must remember that the pain won't last long."

Harry's fear was back with full force. He even started to whimper until Madam Pomfrey took his hand and laid her calming hand on Harry's forehead. The moment Harry's gaze moved away from James' hands to Madam Pomfrey's face, he could feel the sharp pain in his chest. He cried out and wanted to curl himself into a ball, but Professor Snape had grabbed his feet and Madam Pomfrey was holding his head down and spoke calmingly to him. "It's almost over, Harry! The worst is already done," she told him.

Tears were running down his cheeks, and he was sobbing softly, but he could already feel the pain decrease.

"Try to breathe deeply, Harry," Madam Pomfrey ordered Harry kindly.

Harry realized that he really could breathe deeply now. The pain was almost completely gone, and the tingle started again. This time Harry couldn't stop himself from falling asleep.

"What now, James?" Poppy asked when she realized James had increased the healing magic so that Harry fell asleep.

"We will roll him over so that I can see his bottom. I thought it would be better this way and I don't need him awake for it anyway."

Poppy and James turned Harry, who groaned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Severus arranged the bed covers again at Harry's feet, which had been caught in them.

When James lowered the waistband of Harry's briefs, Poppy couldn't suppress a yelp. "God, what have they done to him?"

"These wounds must have been caused by a belt. It has made deep welts on the soft tissue of his bottom," James said in a professional voice. He was already starting to heal them. After a few moments the deep purple wounds were only a slight pink. James put the briefs in place again, and they moved Harry onto his back. A final diagnostic spell, and then James asked Poppy to dress him in pajamas and tuck him in. When he turned in Severus' direction, he saw a shocked man.

"I will kill them. I swear I will kill them," Severus muttered, still looking at Harry in shock.

"No, you will not, Severus," James said sternly, which caused Severus to tear his gaze from Harry to face him.

"You know about Lily, James. You have forced so many of my damn memories out of me. She would be so disappointed in me if she knew that I didn't keep them from hurting him."

"What's done is done, Severus. You cannot turn back the clock, but I'm sure Lily would want you to prevent this from happening again by helping Harry, not by becoming a murderer. You should think about a way to make him feel safe again, and help him to overcome the bad memories."

Severus had calmed down and was now looking at Harry again with a sad face. Poppy had tucked Harry in and was already opening the curtain around the bed.

"I will inform Albus while you check on our second patient here, James," Poppy said and then passed the now shocked-looking Severus as she made to leave the hospital wing.

"So, what have you got yourself into this time, Severus?" James asked mockingly, while leading Severus to a free bed to examine him.

_Merlin, Lily, your son really gets me into trouble whenever I try to do the right thing,_ he thought and groaned while following James to get the examination over as quickly as possible. _I have to speak with Ivy and find a way to help the boy. Women are so much better with things like this. Especially my wife! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please review!**_

_My new story "With the Help of Hedwig" is up now. There Severus and Moody rescue Harry from his abusive relatives. Please check it out and tell me what you think about it._


	7. Chapter 7

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Professor Dumbledore-Snape**

When Harry woke up, he needed a short time to realize where he was and why he was there.

"Ah, you've finally woken up, Harry." Harry could hear a friendly female voice and knew before Professor Dumbledore-Snape came into his sight that it was her.

"Professor, why are you here? Is Professor Snape okay?" Harry remembered Madam Pomfrey's stern face when she had examined the Professor's throat and lung.

"Of course he is fine," she said, but seeing Harry's disbelieving face, she added, "Well, maybe he isn't really fine, but you don't have to worry. Right now he is sulking in his bed because James and Poppy – Madam Pomfrey – gave him a day of total bed rest. When I left, he was still arguing with James." She smiled, and Harry lost himself in it as happened so often when he heard her speak or saw her smile. Harry always imagined his mum, when she was still alive, to be like Professor Dumbledore-Snape.

"He'll be angry with me, because they found out about his illness because of me," Harry said sadly while he propped himself on his elbows to speak with his Professor easier.

"Don't worry, Harry. He isn't angry with you," she said while tilting the headboard of Harry's bed up so Harry could sit in the bed and still rest his back. "Right now, he is angry with the Headmaster because he didn't allow him to join the meeting with your relatives."

Harry's face fell at hearing her talk about his relatives. _They'll send me back now. Uncle Vernon will kill me for letting them see my wounds._

Seeing Harry's scared expression, the Professor added quickly, "Don't worry, Harry! You never have to go back there. We will take care of you." She wanted to distract him and said, "Look, your friends have already sent you some letters. You are really popular, aren't you?"

_Her smile is really intoxicating. I immediately feel better when she smiles at me,_ Harry thought and then looked in the direction his professor had pointed in. He grabbed the two letters from the bedside table and looked at the envelopes. 'To Harry Potter' was neatly written on the back of one. Harry knew this handwriting well; it was Hermione's. The other envelope was dirty, and 'Harry' was scribbled on it in big letters. Harry looked questioningly at his Professor.

"I don't know who sent it. Open it! I swear I won't sneak a peek." At the last sentence she theatrically laid a hand on her heart.

Harry grinned and quickly opened the dirty envelope. It was just a small letter, only a few lines, and under it was the sender's signature. "It's from Hagrid," he said and beamed at his Professor.

She only smiled in reply and sat down on the bed.

Harry read the lines quickly.

_Hi Harry,  
I heard what happened. Why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you. Never mind! From now on we will take better care of you. I hope you can leave the hospital wing soon. Visit me as soon as possible.  
Hagrid  
__P.S. Professor McGonagall helped me writing this letter. _

Harry looked up at his professor. "Do you want to read it?"

"It's your letter, Harry. But if you want, you can tell me what it says. You don't have to."

"He knows what happened, and he said I should have told someone earlier. And that I should visit him as soon as possible. Do you know when I'm allowed to leave the hospital wing, Professor?"

"No, Harry, I cannot tell you. You'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey or James about it. I think it depends on how you feel and how willing you are to work with them."

"Work with them?" Harry asked with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You will still need medical treatment, Harry. We had to inform the Youth Welfare Department of the Ministry about the abuse you had to go through, of course. While you were asleep a Ministry Healer read James's report and checked with a spell who it was that caused your injuries. Your relatives already have to answer in front of the officials from the Ministry and the Headmaster. They will never be allowed to hurt you again, Harry."

Harry was shocked. "But now I'll have nowhere to go. They were the only relatives I had."

"Harry, you really don't have to worry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you about it. Poppy will have my head when she finds out that I've disturbed you. There are a lot of people who would love to take you in."

"Maybe they would want the hero Harry to live with them, but not the freak Harry," Harry mumbled sadly while looking at the letter in his hands.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore-Snape said, so shocked that Harry looked up, confused. "How can you say something like that? You are not a freak! Your relatives are freaks to have done this to you." She moved nearer to him on the bed and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Look at me, Harry!"

Her hands felt so good on his face. He looked into her sad eyes. No smile was on her face. She was concerned and sad about what he had said, and Harry could see it. "Harry, you are a wonderful person. You have gone through so much and still kept your kindly nature. You have wonderful friends. Do you think they would be your friends if they didn't really love you? Do you think that they would call you a freak?"

Harry shook his head and wished his professor would never stop talking to him and never let go of his face.

"No, I didn't think so, Harry. And you shouldn't call yourself a freak, either. Because you aren't."

"But I didn't do anything to act like a hero. I let them beat me. What family would take in someone like me?"

"Harry, you are a hero. If you hadn't killed that snake, Voldemort could not have been destroyed. But that isn't important right now. Any family that just wanted to take you in because you are a hero wouldn't be the right one. But there are enough families that would love to show you how to live the life of a normal thirteen-year-old boy. That's what you are, Harry. Just a boy who should grow up with people who love him."

"But who would take me in?" Harry asked her, still not convinced that someone would take him in as just 'Harry, the boy' and not as 'Harry, the hero'.

"Severus and I, for example, would love to take you in. And I also know that Poppy and Alastor would love to take care of you. There are more families, but this isn't the right time to discuss it, Harry. I shouldn't have brought it up. You just have to know that we will be here for you, and you will have a choice in all this, okay?" She was still holding his face and tenderly stroked her thumbs over his cheekbones.

Harry was speechless. _They would take me in? The professors would take me in! _His mind was racing. He couldn't say anything and just stared at her.

"Harry, please, I will be in a lot of trouble when the Headmaster and Poppy find out that I spoke with you about all this. My father, your Headmaster, will speak with you when the meeting with your relatives is over, okay? Please calm down." She loosened her grip on his face, letting one hand rest a little longer on his cheek, and stroked the other over his head.

Harry leaned into the hand that was still on his cheek and almost whimpered when both hands left his head.

The Professor pointed at the other envelope in his hands. "You haven't opened the other one. Maybe it will distract you a little." She had found her warm smile again and managed to get one on Harry's face with it as well.

"It's from Hermione. For sure she sent me instructions about what I have to read to catch up with the stuff I missed in classes while I was stuck here," he said, happy that the Professor still was there with him. He wasn't alone.

_Harry,  
What's wrong? We are so worried. Nobody will tell us what's happened. Professor McGonagall just told us you are in the hospital wing and need some rest. Madam Pomfrey didn't allow us to visit you. Nobody is telling us anything more. What happened when we left you with Professor Snape? Please let us know when you read this message.  
Hermione & Ron _

He looked up at the professor and said, "They're worried because nobody will tell them what's wrong with me. Can't I send them a message or let them visit me?"

"Of course they can visit you. We thought that it should be your decision if you wanted them to know about what happened or how much you want to let them know. Madam Pomfrey wanted you to rest, but she gave her okay for a short visit as long as you don't agitate yourself. I have to shoo them out if they make you feel unwell, and I can't let you speak with them alone, so if you don't feel comfortable with this, you should wait until Madam Pomfrey allows you to see them alone."

"I don't mind if you stay." Harry smiled shyly and added, "It is nice to have you around." He looked at the letter again and asked, "But how can I tell them to come here? I would also like them to bring something for me."

"Just write them a small letter, and we'll ask a house-elf to deliver it to them. Classes are over already, so it won't get them into trouble."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Do you have a quill?"

"Here on the bedside table, Harry." She stood up, took the quill and ink from the table and gave them to Harry.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll just write my message under Hermione's lines."

He was already writing his message when he felt the mattress shift as the Professor sat down again.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,  
You can visit me now in the hospital wing. I will tell you what happened when you are here. We won't have much time because I'm only allowed a short visit and Prof. Dumbledore-Snape will be here as well. Please could you bring me my photo? You know where it is, Ron.  
Bye, Harry _

He gave the quill and the ink back to the professor, and while she brought it back to the bedside table, he folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. When he looked up, he saw the professor standing expectantly beside his bed.

"Finished?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded and handed her the letter.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Best Friends**

Only fifteen minutes later, his two worried-looking friends stumbled into the hospital wing.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron was already babbling, but stopped abruptly when he saw Professor Dumbledore-Snape stand up from the bed. "Oh. Hello, Professor."

"Hello to you two as well," she said cheerfully, smiling warmly at them. "I will give you three a little more privacy and sit down over there at the table, okay?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Harry nevertheless nodded and smiled at her.

Ron looked bewilderedly after his professor when she passed him. He turned back to Harry and asked, "Why is she here?"

"Merlin, Ron, stop bombarding him with questions. He'll tell us when you shut up, right, Harry?" Hermione said and came nearer to the bed.

Ron grimaced behind her and rolled his eyes, but then he also moved closer to the bed.

Harry sighed and looked uncertainly over at his professor. She was reading a magazine and at least seemed not to be interested in anything that the three teenagers were doing. _How shall I begin?_ he thought, while looking uncertainly at his two best friends.

"It's not so easy to tell you," Harry said sadly and looked down at his hands.

"Oh, Harry, you know you can tell us everything. We're your best friends," Hermione said enthusiastically and sat down beside Harry.

Ron, meanwhile, sat down on the bed at Harry's feet.

"I know, but it's still very hard... and embarrassing," Harry said, still looking at his hands.

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything and just waited for Harry to go on.

Harry sighed and looked up. "I lied to you in the train and in my letters. My uncle didn't leave me alone this summer. It was really bad."

Hermione grabbed his hand, and Ron was looking at him with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"I was wearing a Glamour Charm in your presence. In reality, I looked really bad."

"You still look really bad, Harry," Hermione said nonchalantly.

Harry felt his face with his hands, but couldn't find anything. "I haven't looked in a mirror since Madam Pomfrey took the spell from me. But James, er Healer Smith, has healed almost all my wounds. I feel much better now."

"You look pale and sick. And you've big bags under your eyes, Harry."

"Yes, and that's exactly the reason why he is only allowed a short visit, Ms. Granger."  
Hermione and Ron jumped from the bed in shock. They had been so engrossed in what Harry was telling them that they didn't notice Madam Pomfrey coming in.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "We haven't been here for long."

Hermione and Ron's gaze followed the nurse while she approached Harry to cast several diagnostic spells on him.

"Mr. Potter still needs rest. You can visit him later," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Harry began to protest, "But I haven't told them the most important part, Madam Pomfrey, please, only–"

"No, Harry, you have to eat something, and then you will sleep a while," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"But the Professor said that the Headmaster will come to speak with me. What if I'm asleep then?" Seeing that all this didn't seem to interest her, he added stubbornly, "And I'm not tired at all."

"When you start to push out your bottom lip and sulk, I swear I will take a picture of it and show it to you every time you say that you are too old to be fussed over," Madam Pomfrey said threateningly.

Harry looked for help to his professor, who had come over to the foot of the bed.

"You had better do what she says, Harry. I'm sure you won't miss the Headmaster when he comes to visit you," she said calmingly.

He sighed and reluctantly said, "Okay."

"Come on, you two, I will accompany you to your dormitories," the professor said and started to push the teenagers in the direction of the door.

Ron ducked under her arm. "I totally forgot. Here, Harry." He handed the photo of Harry's parents to Harry, and then he quickly went back to the professor and Hermione.

"I will come and visit you later, Harry," the professor said over her shoulder while she led the teenagers out of the infirmary.

_______________________

Under the watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey, Harry ate more than he would have without her prodding. He felt so full that it almost hurt. He felt very exhausted and was now glad that he could sleep a while.

"But you will wake me when the Headmaster comes to visit me, Madam Pomfrey, won't you?" Harry looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"You will be awake when he comes to visit you, Harry. He won't be back until late afternoon," Madam Pomfrey explained while tucking the already drowsy teen in the bed.  
After Harry gulped down a fever reducer and a Dreamless Sleep potion, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Not tired at all, hmm?" Poppy said, smiling. She brushed the loose wisps of hair out of his face and softly said, "Sleep well, child."

**_

* * *

Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

**

* * *

Chapter 9 -- The Talk with Albus **

When Harry woke up, it was already late afternoon. The hospital wing was quiet. He didn't want Madam Pomfrey to fuss over him or nag him into eating, so he didn't announce that he was awake. So many thoughts were going through his head. Harry was sad that he couldn't tell his friends about the offer the professors had made to take him in. He would have loved to hear their opinions. But Madam Pomfrey's intervention prevented him from telling them.

Harry sat up in his bed with crossed legs. He was tired of lying down. _What could I do? _He thought and looked around. _Madam Pomfrey won't be happy if I leave the bed, but I don't want her to hold me here longer than necessary._

Harry reached for his pillow and took out the photo he had placed under it when Ron and Hermione had been ushered out by Madam Pomfrey. He looked at it longingly until the door of the infirmary opened and the headmaster came in.

"Good afternoon, Harry. I hope you had a good rest," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Quickly, Harry shoved the photo under the pillow again. "Morning, Professor," he greeted the old wizard. Harry was torn between curiosity and fear of what the headmaster would tell him about his relatives.

When the professor reached him, he Summoned a chair, Transfigured it into a comfortable armchair, and sat down. "So, how are you, Harry?" he asked again while eyeing his young charge.

"I'm fine. Just bored," Harry answered honestly.

"That's good to hear. You gave us quite a shock, my boy. You should have told us," Albus said gently, but his tone was also a little bit scolding.

Harry looked ashamedly at his hands and replied, "I know, sir, but I didn't want to talk about it." He looked up and added, "And I still don't want to talk about it."

"There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, Harry, but I will accept your wish not to speak about it with me. But that doesn't change the fact that you have to speak with someone about it, to get it off your chest. The Ministry also demands frequent therapy."

"Therapy?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Harry, what your relatives did to you was very bad. They should have taken care of you, but instead they abused you. No child should experience what you had to go through. They will pay for it. I just came back from the official hearing of your relatives in the Ministry. Do you want to know what the Ministry has decided?"

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He was scared and couldn't say why, but he also needed to know what would happen with his relatives and what the Ministry had decided for him. "Yes, sir," Harry answered, almost whispering.

"The Ministry had to change quite a few Muggle memories, but your uncle is already moved to a prison camp on a South American island. Your aunt's and cousin's minds have been modified so that they won't remember you. We know that she didn't do anything to prevent your uncle from hurting you, but she was a loving mother to your cousin, and so the Ministry decided that she should have the chance to start a new life with her son. The Ministry will keep a close eye on them from now on."

Albus stopped to observe Harry's reaction. When he realized that Harry was still calm and looked interested, he continued. "I have heard that my nosy daughter couldn't stop herself from already giving you a few details about the changes that will come into your life, correct?" The headmaster cocked an eyebrow.

Harry felt the urge to protect his History professor. "She didn't tell me much, sir. Please don't be mad at her."

"Show me one human being that is capable of being mad at that girl," Albus said, chuckling.

_Okay, I wouldn't call her a girl, but at least he isn't angry with her,_ Harry thought, relieved.

"As she already told you, the Ministry demands that you will be closely observed from now on. That means that even during the school year, you will have to live with a family. It will be easier for them to see if you can cope with the situation, and they can oversee that you regularly eat, sleep and have therapy. I think you want to go to school, and so we had to find a family here at Hogwarts. The Ministry would prefer it if you decided to live with my daughter and Professor Snape, but I convinced them to give you at least one other possibility. Therefore you could also decide to live with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Moody, if you prefer." Albus paused, giving Harry a chance to make a decision.

"Can't I just live in the dormitories?" Harry knew that the answer would be 'no', but he had to at least to try.

"No, Harry. To be honest it was quite a fight for your Head of House and myself to convince the Ministry that you'd be better off staying with people you know than to be treated at St. Mungo's," the headmaster explained sadly.

"St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, in shock.

"What your relatives did to you was very inhumane, Harry. That leaves scars, and I don't mean the visible ones. The Ministry wants to be sure that you will cope with the pain caused by these scars, and that you can make peace with your past. That's why they also insist on therapy. You have to speak with someone about what you had to go through. Repressing the memories and running away from them won't make them go away," Albus said severely.

Harry looked again down at his hands. "Am I still allowed to see my friends?"

Albus laughed, but it was a sad laugh. "Of course you are allowed to see your friends. You will not be a prisoner. You can visit your friends in the Gryffindor tower, and you can invite them to come down to your quarters to visit you."

"And where do I have to go for… therapy?" The word therapy didn't come easily from his lips.

"The healer will come and visit you on a regular basis in your quarters. You don't have to go anywhere. James would like to offer to take this part, but he can refer other possible therapists. He thought that you might prefer to speak with a woman."

"No!" Harry said very quickly. "I don't want to speak with someone else. Can it be James?"

"Of course, Harry. Calm down." Albus stood up when Harry started to get agitated and seated himself again on the edge of the bed. "Have you decided with whom you want to live?"

"I think I would like to live with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore-Snape, sir," Harry mumbled, not taking his eyes from his hands.

Albus laid a comforting hand on Harry's leg and said, "I think they will be very glad to hear that, but it's only fair to tell you that this also means you will live with your Head of House and me."

Harry looked at his headmaster with confusion. "You all live together?"

"Is that so shocking?" Albus asked with a smile. "We all respect the privacy of the others, and you will have your privacy as well, Harry. But we can explain all of this in more detail when Madam Pomfrey releases you."

This made Harry look up. "Do you know when she will allow me to leave?"

"I have been told that she wants to give you a check-up after supper, and then she will decide if you can be released or have to stay another night. I have to go now. I'm sure your friends will come soon to visit you again, and my daughter said she will come to accompany you while you sup. Do you need anything else?"

"How is Professor Snape, sir?" Harry asked quickly.

"First, you don't have to call me sir all the time now, Harry. In private I'm Albus. Second, Severus is as fine as he can be while being forced to stay in bed with bronchitis. After a day in bed he will feel much better. You don't have to worry. Madam Pomfrey and James are keeping a close eye on him." He stood up and patted Harry's leg one last time. "I'm very glad that you decided to live with us, Harry. Welcome to our family."

Harry smiled shyly back at the headmaster. "Thank you, sir."

Albus cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "What's my name?"

Harry blushed and uncertainly said, "Albus."

"That's my boy," Albus said while affectionately ruffling Harry's hair.

**_

* * *

Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_**Dear readers,**_

_I was overwhelmed of the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. I really was worried that you felt bored with the story already. _

_I really need your feadback to know if it is worth it to go on or not. So thanks for telling me that it is still worth to continue. __**Please never stop reviewing!**_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Nervous Breakdown**

Only half an hour had passed before his two friends returned to the hospital wing. They carefully looked around for Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't worry, she isn't here and won't come back soon. She had an emergency call from St. Mungo's and is over there now," Harry said to calm the nerves of his friends.

The two walked over to his bed, and Hermione said, "You look a little better. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Maybe Madam Pomfrey will release me after supper or whenever she comes back," Harry replied. _Damn, I hadn't thought about that. Maybe she won't come back in time, and then I'll have to stay here for another night. Fantastic – that's the punishment for my happiness over her leaving. I was just so happy that I would have the possibility to speak with Hermione and Ron without an audience, _Harry thought guiltily.

"Great, so you'll come back tonight. It was really boring to sleep without worrying that you'd throw a pillow at me if you thought I was snoring," Ron said happily.

_Okay, I should say it now,_ Harry thought and took a deep breath.

But before he could react to Ron's outburst of friendship, Hermione said, while pretending to be shocked, "You snore?"

"Of course I don't! It's just Harry's imagination," Ron answered, blushing.

When both looked back at Harry, they realized that he was paler than before.

"Everything okay, Harry? Should we call someone?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry sighed. _Better I get it over with soon._ "No, you don't have to call anyone. Please just sit down and let me tell you what I wanted to tell you during your last visit."

Ron was looking as if someone had taken away his Chudley Cannons poster, and Hermione looked so worried that Harry immediately added, "It's not that bad, but I'm still not sure how you will react to the news."

"Merlin, don't torture us any longer," Ron said, still very worried but also impatient. He sat down on the foot of the bed and looked expectantly at Harry.

Hermione sat down beside Harry and placed her hand on Harry's hand.

Harry took another deep breath and started to explain what Dumbledore had told him. At the end of his explanation, Ron's mouth dropped open.

"You have to live with Snape? The greasy git?" he asked, shocked.

"He will live with the Dumbledore-Snape family, Ron," Hermione scolded him and tried to mimic his shocked reaction to embarrass him into stopping. She turned around to Harry and added, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Harry. You'll enjoy living with a real family." She smiled at him warmly but seemed a little unsure.

Ron wouldn't be Ron if he was able to understand Hermione's non-verbal cues, so he didn't stop. "Good idea? Are you crazy? You can't come back to our dormitory? But that's not fair! Why won't they let you come back?" He jumped up from the bed.

Hermione was furious. She looked at Harry's shocked face and jumped up, starting to shout at Ron. "Didn't you listen to anything Harry told us last time? Of course they won't just let him go back to your dormitory! You are so selfish, Ron."

Harry, meanwhile, was lost in panic. _He didn't take it well. He is furious and will never visit me down in the dungeons. I will lose him as a friend._ Harry started to feel dizzy, and his breathing quickened. He had the feeling that his mind was running off, and his thoughts were twisting. From far away he could hear Hermione still arguing with Ron.

He could only catch parts of what was spoken, but what he caught made him panic even more. Ron was saying something about Snape still being a cold bastard, and that Harry wasn't a mental freak. The word freak was echoing in his head and wouldn't go away. He flinched when he felt a hand placed on his chest and another one on his head. The familiar feeling of calming magic flowed through his chest and head, and he started to relax. The headboard was lowered, and Harry could breathe more freely.

"That's it, Harry. Calm down. Everything is okay." James's calm, deep voice penetrated Harry's foggy mind.

Harry tried to shake his head. _No, nothing is okay. He doesn't want to be my friend any longer._ Tears were running down his cheeks, and he started to sob. He tried to fight it. _Merlin, this is embarrassing. I'm such a freak. Freak. Freak. Freak_; it echoed in his head.

"It's okay, Harry. Just let go. It's only me and James." Harry could hear Ivy's voice and felt her taking his hand. "I sent your friends away."

More sobs escaped Harry. "No friends. I'm a freak," he croaked desperately.

James increased the flow of magic and gently said, "That's not true, Harry. You still have your friends, and you are not a freak. Everything will clear up when you speak to them next time."

"No!" Harry said, still in despair. But the steady flow of calming magic ebbed his sobbing, and he slowly calmed down.

Ivy started to stroke his hair the moment James took his hand away from his forehead. "Harry, you know Ron. He didn't mean what he said. I'm sure he already regrets it."

Harry felt that all of his thoughts were disentangling themselves again, and he was beginning to think more clearly now. He was also more aware of his surroundings and looked first at Ivy, then at James, who was still letting a trickle of magic flow though his chest.

"Better?" James asked softly. He eyed Harry closely, and when he saw him nod, he removed his hand from Harry's chest.

Harry started to wipe away the tears on his face with his free hand. He felt wetness on his neck. _Merlin, I'm such a baby._ He tried to wipe the wetness away from his neck and was surprised when he suddenly felt totally dry. When he looked at James, he could see that he had his wand in hand and obviously had dried his face, neck and bedclothes with a spell.

He closed his eyes in annoyance at his behavior, and when he opened them again, he said desperately, "Madam Pomfrey will not release me after this." He almost felt like sobbing again.

"No worries, Harry. This has nothing to do with your dismissal from the hospital wing. You will have emotional problems like this for some time. It's absolutely normal. We'll teach you to control it with therapy sessions. Right now, I want you to drink this potion to help you to relax." James moved the headboard up again and handed Harry the vial.

"Do I have to go to sleep again?" He eyed the potion skeptically.

"No, this potion won't make you sleepy, it just prevents you from dwelling on negative thoughts for a while," James explained patiently.

Harry trusted James. _It's crazy that I feel so safe around these two. Two days ago I thought I would never feel safe again in my life and now this._ He drank the potion and handed the empty vial to James.

James was glad that Harry had calmed down and reacted positively to their help. He placed the empty vial on the night table and took Harry's wrist to feel his pulse.

Harry relaxed. The potion was letting his thoughts just swim on the surface of his mind. No deep dwelling was possible, and so he could concentrate on the present situation. Ivy was still holding his hand and stroking his hair softly. James had finished his pulse reading and looked thoughtfully at Harry.

"How do you feel? Do you think you could have supper with us?" James asked Harry.

"I'm fine. The potion worked really well," Harry said, relieved.

"Yes, it is quite good, but it doesn't change the fact that we will have to speak about this later, Harry," he said, looking seriously at Harry.

"I know!" Harry answered sullenly and lowered his eyes.

It wasn't the time to speak with Harry about his reaction to the discussion with his friends. James and Ivy had heard Hermione scolding Ron while they were still outside the infirmary. When they had gone in, they could hear Ron saying things about Severus and about Harry's mental status. _I think the word freak let Harry get lost in his depression and started a panic attack,_ James analyzed. _I'll have to speak with Ron and Hermione later. _

"Can we all eat at the table or is it better for Harry to stay in bed?" Ivy asked James.

"He isn't an invalid, Ivy. A bathrobe and slippers, and then we all can eat our supper together at the table. What do you think, Harry?"

It felt so good that James didn't treat him like a freak or a mental patient. Harry nodded happily and sat up to let Ivy help him into the robe and the slippers.

_______________________

They had hardly started to eat when the hospital door opened and Alastor Moody came into the room. He looked a little surprised at the small group at the table. "Oh, enjoying your meal?" He limped over to the table. "Good to see you again, James. It seems you and my wife have done wonders for young Harry here." He patted Harry's shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up into his face. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, and after a quick glance in James' direction, he added, "At least, I am now."

"Problems?" Alastor asked worriedly.

Harry sighed heavily. Before he could start to tell Professor Moody that he would prefer not to speak about it, the old man said, "It's okay if you don't want to speak about it. Just know that you always can come and talk to me, okay?"

Harry nodded. It felt awkward that so many people were worried about him and wanted to help him. _Maybe I really should have told them earlier. That would have spared me a lot of trouble._

To change the topic, Professor Moody, his hand still resting on Harry's shoulder, asked James, "How is Severus? Did you have to bind him to the bed?"

"He is fine, Alastor. But I have to admit that I had to drug him a little to keep him in bed. Tomorrow he will feel much better, and I'm sure I will pay for it," James answered cheerfully. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, no, I just wanted to see Poppy. Is she in her office?"

"She was called to St. Mungo's for an emergency," James explained. "She didn't know when she would be back. You really can join us for supper; maybe she will arrive soon."

Alastor thought about it briefly and said, "Okay, but just for a cup of tea. I'm not hungry." He sat down in the free chair at the table.

James Summoned another cup, plate and silverware. Before Alastor could protest, he said, "Not eating regularly doesn't do you any good. You don't want to be a bad role model for Harry, do you?"

Alastor glared at James. All the arguments about how he was much older than James, and knew what was good for himself were discredited by James's choice of reasons. _Damn manipulative Healer,_ Alastor thought grumpily.

Harry smirked because he knew that his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was cornered by James's argument. _It's funny to see what an effect James has even on the most feared professors of Hogwarts. _

"There, there, Alastor," Ivy said calmingly and patted his arm. "Poppy will be so glad when we tell her you ate with us."

"Not you as well, young lady. I pampered you while you were a baby and now you think you can manipulate me like this sneaky Healer here?" Alastor growled at Ivy while gesturing with his head to James.

Harry almost spat his mouthful of tea on the table at Alastor's words.

"Look, you made Harry upset by refusing to eat with us," Ivy said innocently. "You don't want him to be upset, right?" With that she filled his cup with hot tea and offered him the breadbasket.

Alastor glared daggers at Ivy but grumpily took a slice of bread and placed it on his plate.

They all ate peacefully together until Poppy arrived.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_**Dear readers,**_

_this is the last chapter in the hospital wing. I hope you like it nevertheless. In the next chapter Harry will finallly move in with the Snapes. Right now I'm sick at home because of a chronical illness. I have to take a new medicament and so have to fight a few side effect. Therefore I'm not sure if I can update soon, but I will try my best!!!!_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Poppy in Distress**

When Poppy emerged from the fireplace, she immediately spotted the small group sitting around the table. "What are you doing out of bed, young man?" she asked and went over to her patient.

Before Harry or James could say anything, she waved her wand over Harry and frowned. "What happened here, James?" She looked angrily at her colleague.

"It's nothing, Poppy. Harry just-"

"_Nothing_? I beg you pardon, but I think that anything that causes you to give my patient a calming draught definitely isn't '_nothing.'_"

James sighed. "Poppy, you were at St. Mungo's, and we had the whole situation under control. You know as well as I that this won't be the last time he needs to take the potion. I'm his healer as well, and the problems he had were mental problems, so I didn't see the necessity of informing you while you were otherwise occupied."

Harry didn't like to be the reason for these two to be speaking in such tones. It was obvious that both were holding back because of the audience they had. He didn't seem to be the only one who had noticed this.

Ivy came over to him and gently said, "Come on, Harry, we should get you back in bed." She slowly moved him over to his bed and helped him out of his bathrobe and slippers and into the bed.

"He is fine, Poppy. He ate a good supper and is calm now." James tried to reason with Poppy. He knew her temper, but he also knew that it was just because she was very concerned.

"I still would have liked to have been informed, James. A nervous breakdown is serious; don't play it down."

"I don't play it down, Poppy. You had been called to St. Mungo's for an emergency, and we had to act very quickly. There was no time to inform you. Harry reacted to the treatment and the potion very well, and so I saw no reason to disturb you. Of course, I would have informed you the moment you came back here, but you didn't give me a chance."

Poppy sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry. The emergency at St. Mungo's… oh... never mind."

Alastor came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said sadly. She look up into Alastor's worried face, laid a hand on his chest, and said, "It's hard to accept that we can't help them all. It was just a child." She laid her head on his chest and breathed deeply.

"I know, my dear, but we have to concentrate on the living. It doesn't help when you rack your brain about something that can't be undone." He drew small, calming circles on her back.

James gave the two the privacy they needed and went over to Harry and Ivy. He knew that Poppy and Alastor were a well-rehearsed couple; Alastor knew exactly how to calm the nerves of his wife.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She will be in a moment, Harry. Sometimes even the adults need some comfort," James said softly. "From time to time, events throw us off track as well, but we have learned how to control our feelings, or others around us have learned how to help and support us in these moments. That's what you will learn as well while living with the Snapes and the Dumbledores." James smiled at Harry and was relieved when the tension that the boy had regained during the encounter left his body.

Poppy and Alastor had placed a silencing charm over themselves and were still talking.

"Oh, what's this?" Ivy said while she bent down for something. When she stood up again, she had a photo in her hand.

Harry grabbed his cushion and realized that the photo of his parents wasn't there anymore. "It's mine. It must have fallen down."

Ivy handed him the photo. "Are these your parents, Harry?" She asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Hagrid gave me the photo," Harry explained while looking longingly at the moving picture.

"May I see it as well, Harry?" James asked.

After having a look at it, he said, "They look very kind and friendly."

Harry beamed at James, and then he asked Ivy the question he had always wanted to ask her, "Did you know them?"

"No, Harry, they were both three classes ahead of me, and so I hardly had anything to do with them. Severus was a good friend of Lily's, but he never get along with James. But Lily and Severus had contact until… you know… until she got killed. You should ask him about it someday. I'm sure he can tell you a lot about her."

"He hated my father, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"It's not my place to tell you about Severus' relationship with your parents. You should speak with him about it," Ivy said to him and stroked his hair sadly.

"I don't think he would speak with me about them. Professor Lupin said that he hated my father and that is the reason why he treated me so coldly as well."

"That's not true, Harry!" Ivy exclaimed, "Severus doesn't hate you. I know that it was hard for him to see you because you look exactly like your father when he was young. They had big problems while they went to school, and losing your mother to him wasn't something he could easily forgive. Severus never hated you. Maybe he was unfair sometimes, but only because he saw James in you and didn't want the son of Lily to become someone like your father. Don't misunderstand me, Harry; I'm not saying your father wasn't a good man, but for Severus, he was just his childhood enemy."

"Some things not even adults can forget, and some memories make us do unfair things to innocents. He often regretted what he said to you, but couldn't find a way to tell you or show you. After the battle, he thought he had found a way to show you his respect. He realized that you aren't like your father. He wanted to give you a new chance as Harry and not as James' son. He tried to be there for you, and he was very concerned when you looked so worn out at the Sorting feast. When he brought you here in the hospital wing, he wanted to take care for you. He isn't a bad man, even if he can't speak well about your father. And he is very concerned about you, Harry," Ivy finished, looking worriedly at him. Her face had lost all its warmth, and she looked sad and hurt.

"It's hard. I want to see my dad as a good man," Harry said, trying not to look into the sad face of Ivy.

"I know, and that is understandable. Speak with Professor Lupin. He was his best friend and can tell you of a lot of happy memories. Severus only has bad memories about him. But that has nothing to do with you. Please don't let this stand between us, Harry. Give Severus a chance; I'm sure he won't disappoint you. He was one of your mother's best friends. Do you think she would have been friends with him if he was so bad?"

Harry was surprised. "I don't think he is bad. He was the only one who saw what was wrong with me and helped me. He didn't leave me alone, and even let Madam Pomfrey examine him for me." He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "Please don't be so sad. I don't hate him for what he thinks about my father. I just meant that I don't want to see my father like he sees him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to think badly about your dad, Harry," James said. "He can tell you many things about your mom that not even Professor Lupin knows. Severus knew your mother long before Hogwarts. Maybe you can speak with him about her and share good memories. For the stories about your dad, just speak with Professor Lupin."

"That's okay." Seeing the still-worried face of Ivy, he added, "Really, Prof….Ivy." It wasn't easy to address her by her first name, but he hoped it would help the situation. He smiled shyly, and when she started to smile again, he felt much better.

"So you still want to live with us? At least for now?" she asked, squeezing his hands.

"Of course I want to," Harry said soulfully.

"Then we should check your condition, young man," said Poppy, who had finished her conversation with Alastor and now stood beside Harry's bed.

"Are you okay, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"I certainly am, Mr. Potter, and now let me do my work," Madam Pomfrey said in a voice that made it clear she didn't want to say more.

Harry was curious about the diagnostic spell. He wanted to leave the hospital wing even though he was very nervous about moving in with the professors. _What will it be like to live with them? What rules will they have, and what will happen when I break them? Not that I plan to do so, but at the Dursleys I often broke rules even when I didn't know it or want it._ Harry could feel the light tickle of the diagnostic spell.

"You are still underweight, and your system needs a lot of rest. If you promise to eat regularly and rest enough, I will let you leave the infirmary."

Harry started to smile in relief, and he was about to jump from the bed, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him with her outstretched hand, "I'm not finished, Mr. Potter. By 'enough rest,' I mean that you will have to go to bed at 8:30 on weekdays and 9:30 during weekends." Harry's eyes widened in shock, but Madam Pomfrey continued, "and you have to rest every day after lunch for around one hour, or better, two. Should you not follow these rules, you will find yourself back in my hospital wing within the minute. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, Madam Pomfrey… that's too early. I'm not a baby, and you can't be serious about the nap time," Harry said, shocked.

"I'm dead serious, Mr. Potter. If you don't agree, you will stay. So it is your choice," Madam Pomfrey said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Okay," Harry said, groaning.

"Good. James or I will check on you each day for the next few days. I also want you to come to me if you feel unwell. If I find out that you have hidden something from me, I will not be so nice the next time, and I will definitely make you stay longer in the infirmary than this time."

"I understand," Harry said grumpily.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow evening," Poppy said, this time sounding more friendly. "Please put this salve on your fading wounds once a day in the morning for at least five more days. It will help your skin to heal better, and it won't tense up so much."

"Okay," Harry said compliantly and took the salve.

Ivy, meanwhile, had retrieved his clothes from the night table. She handed them to Harry. "Let me take the salve and you change into your clothes."

It felt a little awkward because the adults didn't give him privacy to change, but he didn't want to ask them to turn away, out of embarrassment. The adults didn't look at him and were engrossed in their conversation. They spoke about what Ivy had to take care of and when James or Poppy would come to check on him. When Harry was finished, he stood nervously in front of the adults. Only when Ivy smiled at him and slowly stroked his cheek did he relax a little.

"Okay, Harry, let's go. The twins are already so excited and can't wait any longer to see you move in," Ivy said, gently guiding Harry into the direction of the fireplace.

Harry turned to say goodbye to Poppy and James, took a deep breath, and then followed Ivy into the fireplace.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

**_Dear readers, _**

_you can find a link to a wonderful drawing from Amandine on my profile page. Please check it out!_

_There is also a drawing of Eathan from me.  
_

_Sunny  
_

**Chapter 12 – Harry's New Home**

When they emerged from the fireplace, an excited Professor McGonagall came over to them. "It's so nice to see you, Harry. I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you in the hospital wing, but I had to arrange the papers for the guardianship and cover for Albus while he was at the Ministry."

"It's no problem, Professor McGonagall. I had a lot of visitors." Immediately, he had a stabbing feeling in his heart because he remembered the conflict with Ron and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm very glad that you decided to live with us. Maybe—" She couldn't finish her sentence because loud, fast footsteps were coming down the staircase opposite the entrance door and slightly to the right of the fireplace.

"He's here, Ly, come on!" the small, black-haired boy shouted while he bustled down the stairs.

Harry had seen the Snape twins before, but it was still funny to see a miniature copy of Professor Snape running down the stairs. Harry couldn't hide his grin.

"Stop running, Eathan!" Ivy said worriedly. "You'll fall down."

Eathan stopped abruptly and then climbed down the stairs more carefully. "Yes, Mum."

The other twin appeared at the top of the staircase. He came down very carefully and never took his eyes off Harry.

Meanwhile, Eathan had reached Harry and bounced up and down in front of him. "You're here, you're here!"

Harry was a little bewildered because he didn't understand why Eathan was so excited about him being here. He looked helplessly from Professor McGonagall to Ivy, but before either of them could say anything, a deep baritone broke the silence.

"Let him breathe, Eathan!" Professor Snape said, and took his other son in his arms as he passed him on the stairs.

Lysander leaned into his dad's neck while they both came closer to Harry. It was obvious that the twins had totally different characters. Lysander seemed to be a little shy and careful while Eathan seemed to be very open and active.

"You should be in bed, Severus," Professor McGonagall scolded the Potions Master.

Severus just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm fine, and that sneaky Healer better not dare to come near me soon." Before any of the women could say anything, he addressed Harry, "So Madam Pomfrey finally released you?"

"Yes, she had a few rules for me, but I'm allowed to move in now," Harry said, a little unsure whether he had to give a full report about exactly what rules Madam Pomfrey had set.

"Rules?" Severus asked while raising his eyebrow. "What rules, exactly?"

"Rules are stupid!" Eathan stated rebelliously and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Watch your mouth, young man, or you will go to bed," Severus said strictly.

Eathan started to pout and pushed his bottom lip out.

"And pouting won't help either," Severus said while placing Lysander down.

"Maybe we should introduce the kids, Severus, before we ask for rules or start to set rules." Ivy tried to coax her son out of his misery. Eathan often couldn't hold his temper and got into trouble with his father. "This is Eathan," Ivy said while patting Eathan's head and slowly pulling him against her legs.

Eathan was happy that his mother had rescued him. He never knew how to react when he got himself into trouble. _Lysander always has it so much easier. I really hope Harry is cooler than Ly. Maybe he'll fly with me and my new broom. He's the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts!_

"And this one is Lysander," Severus said as he tried to push the little boy half-hiding behind his left leg in front of him.

Lysander was also very happy about his new brother. _Oh, yeah, Mom said we should not call him that because he still might decide not to live with us. I just hope he won't only play with Eathan. Maybe he can teach me to fly better so that Eathan can't beat me every time we fly for a race._

"Hi, you two!" Harry said, a little unsure what to do or say.

"Shall I show you my broom?" Eathan asked. He grabbed Harry's hand and tried to pull him in the direction of the stairs.

Ivy quickly grabbed her over-eager son around his waist and pinned him against her legs again. "Eathan, what did we talk about?"

Eathan sighed and said, "We should let Harry move in in peace, and then Harry can decide if he wants to play with us." He looked sadly at the floor. "But we had to wait _so_ long!"

"Eathan, Harry hasn't even seen his new home or his room. He cannot just start playing with you, and he might not play with you at all, if he doesn't want to," she said to the child, who was now craning his neck to look up at her. When she looked at Harry again, she said, "Don't let them annoy you too much. If you don't want to play with them, just say so and they will have to accept it."

Harry looked at Eathan, who now was looking at him. Eathan's puppy-dog look was perfect, and Harry had to laugh. "You are quite good at pulling that face, aren't you? Can anyone resist it?"

"Oh, yes!" Severus said. "And you should learn to, as well, or you will not have a free minute from now on."

Harry knelt down in front of Lysander. "What's with you? Do you also have a broom?"

Lysander was happy that Harry spoke to him. _Maybe he will really play with me and not just with Eathan._ He shyly nodded his head. "But I'm not as good as Eathan."

Eathan had moved over to his brother and now stood proudly bedside him.

"Then we have to change that, don't we?" Harry said.

"Yeah!" both boys were shouting because for them it sounded like an invitation to flight training right now. "Brooms out!" They ran, still screaming with excitement, in the direction of the broom cupboard where they ran into their grandfather, who caught both in his arms.

"Not so fast, young men!" Albus said; he'd just come through one of the portraits on the wall when he saw the twins. It was obvious that they shouldn't go flying at this time, so he tried to stop them before their father could lose his patience with them and send them to bed.

"But, Grandpa, Harry wants to fly with us. Ly will learn to fly faster now! Harry is the best!" Eathan was so excited that Albus feared the boys would never get to sleep tonight.

"I'm sure he is the best, but I'm also sure that it is a little late for a fly now," Albus said to calm the twins.

"Oh, it's dark, right?" Eathan asked. He hadn't thought about that.

"Yes, it is! Has Harry already seen his room?" Albus asked, even though he knew the answer. Phineas, the man in the portrait that led to his office and back to the house, had told him just a few minutes ago that Harry had arrived. So he couldn't have seen anything except the big room they were standing in right now.

"No, these two nuisances didn't gave us a chance to show Harry anything because they tried to pester him to play with them," Severus said while Albus came over to the small group.

"Already out of bed, Severus?" Albus cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"These are my quarters, so I want to be present when Harry moves in. There are a few rules to set, and you cannot expect me to believe that my wife is capable of setting any of the rules I think are necessary."

"Already trying to make me look like a soft mother?" Ivy said teasingly. She didn't seem to be hurt. "So you think I'm not able to set rules?"

"Oh, of course you are capable of setting rules, but they sadly don't match my rules very often. So I just have to make sure that Harry will hear my rules as well, my dear," Severus said sweetly to his wife.

Harry was a little confused. _Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never spoke like this to one another. Uncle Vernon said something, and Aunt Petunia just did it. They never teased each other, like the two professors were obviously doing right now._ Harry would have to get used to Ivy speaking like that to Professor Snape and that he wouldn't get angry with her for talking back. He was also surprised that Ivy wasn't hurt by what Professor Snape said. Their teasing seemed so relaxed that it was enjoyable to watch them.

"Speaking about rules, Harry, what ones has Madam Pomfrey set up?" Severus asked, to divert attention from the fact that he wasn't allowed out of bed right now. He knew Albus wouldn't let the subject drop quickly if he couldn't distract him.

Harry sighed. He had hoped he didn't have to repeat them in front of all the adults, but they would hear about them from Ivy anyway.

"Just about eating regularly and having a check up each evening." He quickly looked at Ivy.

"And?" Ivy said challengingly.

Harry sighed again. _She seems to have inherited some of the strictness of her mother._ "And an early bed time and naps," he said in a voice that could hardly be heard.

"I can give you Beaver; he can help you sleep," Lysander said sympathetically because he saw that Harry was sad about going to bed early and having to nap.

"And you can have Fox," Eathan said proudly, but then became a little thoughtful and uneasy and quickly added, "for a while ." He was usually the braver one of the twins, but sleeping without his fox plushy scared him.

"Beaver and Fox? Are those your plushies?" Harry asked, happy to divert the attention away from himself.

"Yes, do you want to see them? Do you want to see our room?" Now both boys were bouncing in front of Harry.

"Oh, you two are high on sugar, aren't you? Have you been in Grandpa's office?" Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Most of the symptoms of his bronchitis were repressed by James' potions, but he still had difficulties breathing freely. He also had a headache and felt a little dizzy and exhausted

The twins looked guiltily up at Albus.

"Yes, they were in my office because their father needed his rest. May I add that he still looks as though he needs rest? Shall I ask James to check on you, or will you go back where you belong without him?" Albus said in a tone that made it clear there was an unspoken message to Severus in his words. Obviously, he didn't want to try to order Severus back into bed in front of the children.

Severus looked at Albus and thought hard about whether he could argue with him, but before he could reply, Ivy was linking her arm with his and addressed her father. "Come on, Dad, it's a big day for all of us, and Severus doesn't want to miss Harry's first tour through the quarters. He already agreed to stay in bed tomorrow to get some more rest."

Severus jerked around, or at least he tried to. Ivy had a tight grip on his arm, and so he could only look sideways at her. "I didn't!"

"Of course you did, darling. You did because you knew that otherwise I would call James to check that your little adventure out of bed didn't have a worsening effect on you. Can't you remember?" Ivy asked sweetly.

"Ivy," Severus said, growling.

"Yes, Severus?" she turned to him so that he could see her face.

One look into her face and Severus knew that it was his last chance to come out of this without getting embarrassed in front of his sons. It was something to get used to: that now there was another son in the room who was, unfortunately, old enough to read between the lines and so knew that they were manipulating him right now. He felt uneasy about it, but when he looked at Harry, he could only see him looking sympathetically back at him. Yeah we have something in common right now. That eased his nerves a little, and he said, "Let's have the tour then."


	13. Chapter 13

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_**Dear readers,**_

_please remember that my story is totally AU. Severus' parents still live and they will have an important part in this story. Severus' father is a wizard and his name is Thadeus, not Tobias in my story. I thought that changing his name would make it easier for you to remember that he isn't to compare with the character Tobias Snape in the books. I don't want to give away too much about Severus' parents because you will find out about them and their relationship with Severus and his family in the later chapters of this story. But it is a good relationship, even when the relationship between Severus and his father is a little difficult because of Severus' past as a Death Eater. Oh, I'm already telling too much. :) _

_If you are confused or want to know more about one of the characters I invented or changed for my stories, check out my profile page. There you can find information about the characters and their background._

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Round Tour I**

Harry looked around the living room curiously. Eathan had taken his hand and was looking expectantly up at him. It was obvious that he was very proud of his home and hoped that Harry liked it as well.

"This is the main room of the quarters because from this room you can reach every other room, including our offices," Severus explained.

Harry was still standing near the fireplace through which they had entered his new home only a few minutes before. Or was it more than a few minutes? Harry couldn't remember. He seemed to have lost track of the time completely. Everything was so exciting and also a little scary. Harry was worried that he would do or say something wrong. He didn't want them to realize what a freak he was.

_Living in a family and really being included in it must be something totally different from my 'slave' life with the Dursleys._ Professor Snape had already made clear that there would be rules here as well, and Harry hoped he wouldn't break them. From his experiences with the Dursleys, he knew that it was hard for him to avoid this, and he often didn't even know why he broke a rule. _What will happen when I break them? Will they beat me or send me away again?_ Before he could wander too far with his thoughts, he was interrupted by Professor Snape's deep voice.

"We have several portraits in this room. Here is Phineas, who is guarding the entrance to Albus' office." Severus pointed at the portrait beside the door on the right side of the big U-shaped living room.

"I saw his portrait in the headmaster's office," Harry said, glad that there was at least something he could say.

"Yes, exactly, Harry," Albus said. "So when you want to speak with me or if you just have to give me a message, you can use this portrait. You can tell Phineas when you want to visit me in my office, and he will tell you if I'm available and let you through. If I'm not able to speak with you at the moment, he will inform me about your request and tell you to wait until I contact you. That's exactly how all the other portraits here, who are leading to one of our offices, work." Albus gestured through the room.

"This one here, next to the entrance door, leads to Minerva's office." Albus pointed at a portrait with a chubby and friendly looking woman in it. She was smiling at Harry, which reminded him that the portraits were listening to the conversation as well.

On the left wall, Harry could see two portraits hanging side by side. Albus led the small group past the couch and a group of armchairs in front of the fireplace, then past the big dinner table opposite it, in the direction of the portraits.

"This is Mary, who leads to my office, Harry," Ivy said, smiling at the young lady in the portrait on the right.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Mary said, giving Harry a friendly smile.

"It's my pleasure," Harry replied politely.

"She is very funny and can tell a lot of stories," Eathan told Harry enthusiastically.

A groan could be heard from the portrait next to Mary's. When Harry looked at the man on the canvas, he could see him rolling his eyes. The man looked a little bit like Filch. "Oh, please, spare me. Every time these little monsters nag her into telling a story, she won't stop for hours, even when they have long left. Really, Severus, how often do I have to beg you to place my portrait somewhere else?"

"_How often _do I have to tell you, Tiberius, that you shall not call my kids monsters?" Severus spat but ended in a coughing fit. That immediately brought him the worried looks of his family members.

"Tiberius, as in Tiberius McMannon? The great Potions master?" Harry said, his eyes big with awe.

Now all eyes were on him, and Tiberius raised his eyebrow in interest. "Oh, please, can it be that your new addition to this family is at least decent in Potions, Severus?"

"Stop this, Tiberius, I have a headache. Just shut up, or I will make you shut up," Severus said, angry about the behavior of his portrait. He had often thought about replacing the portrait with a more friendly, or at least more discreet, portrait, but Tiberius was indeed one of the greatest Potions Masters and the only portrait he could tolerate in his office. Too bad that he had to cope with him privately in the family quarters' side as well.

Thinking about Tiberius' knowledge in Potions made Severus remember Harry's statement, and he faced him. "Yes, it is Tiberius McMannon, and I don't even want to think about why you know him because I fear I will have to give you detention before you have even properly moved in with us."

"Detention?" Harry said, shocked.

"All the books Tiberius has written are only allowed to the advanced classes, and I can't remember any potion of his that you should have even heard about so far," Severus said while eyeing Harry closely.

_Oh, fantastic, I already got myself in trouble. Bad start for me,_ Harry thought desperately while trying to find a decent reply. All he could come up with was, "Oh."

"Yes, oh, indeed, but we will speak about this later and also about the influence those red-haired twins have on you," Severus said and shook his head disapprovingly. "Over there is my private lab," Severus stated while gesturing to the door at the end of the small corridor that was at the left end of the U-shaped living room. "We can speak about sharing it on special conditions, after we have spoken about your growing interest in potions," Severus said. He started to grin when he saw Harry's jaw drop open.

"You'd let me use your private lab? I..." He was at a loss of words. _The twins will faint when I tell them._ The feeling he had right now was something totally new. It felt so good. He hadn't felt so happy since the first time he flew with a broom. Using Professor Snape's private lab, and maybe learning more from him outside classes, made Harry grin like crazy. "That's great."

Severus couldn't suppress a proud smile. He had watched Harry with interest as he became better and better in Potions at the end of last year. With a little supervision and a close look at the Weasley twins, Harry could become a very good potions brewer. His little sons hadn't shown much interest in Potions so far. _I had my first Potions kit when I was three, even though I couldn't do much with it._ He had wanted to be like his father, Thadeus Snape, the great Potions master, and would have done anything to gain his respect.

_Eathan and Ly have too many role models in their surroundings to just concentrate on my passion. Eathan is more the active type, who loves to go flying, and he loves Hagrid, with his creatures, and Alastor, with all his mysterious instruments. Lysander is more the thinker. He loves to sit for hours and let people tell him stories or read to him. He's started to show interest in Potions, but Ivy doesn't want me to give him a Potions kit. She thinks it is too dangerous. How dangerous can a kit for a four-year-old boy be? They will soon be five, and then I will try my luck with Ivy again,_ Severus thought. _But now I have another son to share my passion with. Maybe that's a way to get to know him better and hopefully gain his trust. _

"Maybe we can brew some potions for the hospital wing together, Harry," Severus said.

Before he could add anything more, Ivy was at his side again and said warningly, "Or maybe you will think on what James said and stay out of the potions lab for a week."

Severus just rolled his eyes while looking at Harry. When he turned to Ivy, he added, "I didn't say _when _we might brew the potions, did I?" He cocked his eyebrow challengingly.

"No, you didn't, but I could see it in your eyes. If I don't watch you two closely, you will disappear into the lab and never come out again. I know how much you are looking forward to brewing with Harry."

That made Harry's heart jump. When Professor Snape just groaned and didn't complain, Harry said happily, "I'm also looking forward to learning more from you very much, Professor!" Harry had the suspicion that he was smiling from one ear to the other and that it must look very stupid. But he couldn't stop because the feeling that someone was looking forward to spending time with him was so amazing. He felt very special. And this time in a positive way.

"It's Severus in private, Harry. I know it will be a little hard for you, the first time, but you should try to get used to it. We are a family now..." He stumbled when he realized what he had said. "I mean we want to act like a family as long as you live with us. Of course you are still free to choose another family to live with. The guardianship can be canceled from your side whenever you feel the need for it, but we already see you as a son, Harry. So please try to accept our house rules and family habits."

"Yes, sir... ehm... Severus," Harry said while looking at the ground. It felt very odd to call the professors by their first names, but he also felt a lovely warm feeling in his stomach by the words Severus had just said. They saw him as a son, like a part of their family.

Harry didn't know what more to say, and so Ivy said, "Maybe we should go on with our tour," to break the uncomfortable silence. She motioned to the two doors, opposite to each other, at both sides of the small corridor. "These are Albus' and Minerva's bedroom and bathroom." She linked her arm with Harry and led him to the other side of the room again. "Up the stairs is Severus' and my bedroom and bathroom. We are hardly there, just to sleep, but when we are, you are free to come up. You just have to knock at the door and wait until we call you in. This rule counts for all the private rooms, yours as well, Harry. We will accept your privacy, and we also told the twins to do so. I don't know how much experience you have with small children, but they sometimes have problems remembering rules," she said and looked sharply at the twins. "So please be patient, and remind them of the rules when they break them."

"This room is the one which would cause your girlfriend, Ms. Granger, to faint with excitement," Severus said while opening the door next to the portrait of Phineas.

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend," Harry said, shocked, and blushed deeply.

As Ivy maneuvered Harry towards the doorframe, so that he could look inside, she boxed Severus on his arm and glared at him.

Severus just grinned. _She couldn't expect me to resist the opportunity to mock Harry on this one._

"Girlfriend or not, she will pester you until you let her in. Just take care that you and she, or any other child you come in here with, don't touch the books from row four onwards. They are not warded, but we expect that you won't look at them because they are for adults. You can be sure that I will find out if you look at any of them without our permission," Severus said warningly.

Harry tried to memorize this rule by adding it to the list he had made in his mind.

"You can use the library as a work-place if you like. Many of the books will be helpful for your homework," Ivy explained and pointed at the big table with four chairs around it. "And you have much more space here than on your desk in your room, so when you want to study with your friends, this will be the best place for it."

"Okay," Harry said and moved out of the doorframe, back into the living room.

"Now, let's have a look at the most important part for you, Harry," Ivy said, smiling.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**Dear readers,**

_I know, you have been all so eager to see Harry's room. I hope you won't be disappointed. There will come a chapter in which someone will help him to decorate soon! :)_

_A little more drama this time again, to show you the different characters of the twins and I hope that these who were worried that Severus favorize Ly will also be calmed down with this chapter. :)_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Round Tour II**

Now Eathan and Ly were in full action again. They grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him eagerly to the corridor beside the stairs. They passed a big cupboard in which Harry assumed the brooms the boys wanted to show him earlier were stored, and then reached the part behind the stairs. This corridor was a little bigger than the one on the other side. The twins were pulling him past two doors that were positioned opposite to each other and dragged him to the room on the front wall of the corridor.

Soon Harry found himself surrounded by a lot of toys. The walls of the room were painted very colorfully and had moving objects painted on them. One wall was covered with a meadow and some trees. Birds and insects were flying around on it and the sun was standing very low, looking calm. _Maybe it is enchanted to change according to the day time, _Harry thought while looking at the wall in awe.

"These are the Chudley Cannons," Eathan said while pointing at the flying Quidditch player on the wall on the other side of the room.

Harry laughed. "I know. I have a poster of them."

"They're the best team," Eathan said proudly.

"Oh yes, they are. You really have to show this wall to my friend Ron." Harry's lovely, happy feeling vanished abruptly. He could feel his chest tighten and negative thoughts trying to suppress the good ones he had gained in the last few minutes.

Lysander felt the change in Harry's mood immediately, took Harry's hand, and then looked to his mother for help.

Harry could feel Lysander's hand in his and the tense silence in the room. He had the feeling he needed to cry and tried very hard to push it away. He didn't want to loose control again. Now less than ever. It was embarrassing enough that James and Ivy had see him like the weak freak he was, he couldn't stand it if the others saw it as well. His breath became quicker and he knew he would lose the battle soon. Ivy's hand was on his shoulder and her voice was speaking softly, but he could hardly hear, let alone understand her meaning. It couldn't help him win the battle. Only when a bigger and heavier hand was placed on his other shoulder, did he feel his surroundings slowly coming into focus again. He now could understand Ivy's words; she was telling him to relax and that everything would be okay soon, that he will reconcile with Ron.

Harry realized that the heavy hand, and the flow of magic that went from it into his body, belonged to Albus. He took some quick, panicked breaths, and could only breathe better and calmer when Albus increased the amount of calming magic he was sending into him.

"It's okay, Harry, try to breathe very slow and deep. There is no reason to panic," Albus said calmingly.

_Oh, Merlin, I screwed it up, _Harry thought devastatingly. He wanted to be in control again, and so he did what Albus told him. When he closed his eyes, he managed to take some deep breaths. He wanted to apologize, "I..." but the words didn't come out. And when a sob escaped him, he just wanted to run away and hide.

His eyes were still closed when he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Come on, Harry, drink your potion!" Severus said while taking Harry's free right hand and carefully placing a vial in it. "You know it will help you to relax."

Harry would have given anything just to escape the embarrassing situation as soon as possible.

Albus could feel Harry relax after he had taken the potion, and slowed the calming magic flow. He let his hand remain on Harry's shoulder, to give him one more anchor to reality.

Ivy took the empty vial out of Harry's hand.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he looked straight into the concerned face of Severus.

"Better?" Severus asked while taking a close look at Harry's eyes to see if he was fully back in reality.

"Yes, thanks," he said, blushing deeply and looking down at the floor. While he did this, his glance fell on his left hand that was locked onto the small hand of Lysander. With shock, he realized that he was squeezing it hard. He let go of it immediately and tried to back away. "I'm sorry, oh Merlin, I'm sorry."

Albus shifted his hand when he felt Harry stumble backwards, and now was grabbing him by his upper arm to prevent Harry from falling over. "Easy, Harry, calm down. Everything is okay."

"Yeah, Harry, it's okay. I'm fine, look!" Lysander said and waved with his hand.

Harry calmed down again. The rush of adrenalin had given the potion the last catalyst it needed to kick in completely. The heavy feeling on his chest vanished, and he felt much lighter now. As if the earth's gravity didn't have as much effect on him as it normally did. He could still remember what caused the panic attack, but he couldn't understand why it had affected him that much. He could think about Ron now without panicking. _Why wasn't that possible before?_

"You haven't seen my wall, Harry," Lysander said to distract Harry. He really liked Harry and didn't wanted him to feel bad. "Look!" He pointed at the wall on the side opposite to the door where a window was. It was painted in blue. Golden stars were spread on it and between them a white unicorn ran and a white owl flew with it. "Grandma said you have an owl like this. Does it have a name?"

"Hedwig," Harry said, still a little dreamy from the potion. "I can show her to you tomorrow if you want."

"Yes!" Lysander said happily.

"Me, too?" Eathan said in a small voice. He was unsure if his wall was responsible for Harry's problems and so feared that Harry was mad at him now.

Harry felt the tension and the worry of Eathan. He knew the feeling of being scared of being responsible for something very well from his time with the Dursleys. "Of course, you too. Hedwig wants to get to know both of my new brothers."

"Yeah!" Both boys shouted, and started to dance around each other in excitement.

Harry had to smile at this, and the noises didn't let him hear the long restrained breaths that the adults in the room let out when they realized that the twins had helped Harry to feel better again.

Ivy regained her composure first and said, "Yes, but this wasn't the room I meant by the most important part for Harry, boys. Come on, show him your bathroom and then finally his own room."

Again, Harry had one twin at each hand dragging him through the corridor. First they showed him the bathroom. It was medium sized and had a shower, a bathtub, a toilet and a sink. It was covered with beige tiles which made it look very clean, but still very warm.

Minerva moved behind Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It is a child-proof bathroom, Harry. We cannot lower the wards for you, but you will get used to them."

"Child-proof?" Harry asked in confusion before Minerva had the chance to explain it more clearly.

"That means no sharp things, Harry. So when you start shaving," Severus said and let his hand brush over Harry's chin, "we will have to find another arrangement." Seeing Severus grin was something Harry definitely had to get used to first.

Harry felt his chin as well, just to see if Severus could have felt anything, and to memorize the touch of the professor. He remembered how he had held him in front of the infirmary and felt the warm and safe feeling it had given him again. To Harry's disappointment, there wasn't anything to be felt on his chin. All the boys test it from time to time and compare their private parts and amount of hair in the shower. Harry had been very proud when he had seen the first hairs, but he hadn't improved much lately. Ron was much luckier than him. Again Harry realized that he could think about Ron now without getting a bad feeling in his chest. _This potion is really magic_.

Seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face, Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "If it doesn't start growing soon, we will see if a fine shave won't convince your body to start with it."

Harry's eyes sparkled in pleasant anticipation. Ron's dad didn't let him try to shave his face with his older brothers. _He will die from jealousy_, Harry thought proudly.

"We want to shave, too," Eathan said to his father and looked up at him hopefully.

"No, that is just something for your older brother," Severus said while scooping his son up in his arms.

Eathan leaned into his father's chest. He was really tired, the day was so exciting. He had a new brother now, and tomorrow they would do so many great things with him.

"I fear we are a little far past your bedtime, my boys. Just let us have a look at Harry's room, and then we will put you two to bed," Severus said, chuckling gently.

That no protest came from his little sons, made Severus realize that they were really tired, so he didn't place Eathan down and just carried him in his arms to the room opposite the bathroom.

All the adults made room for Harry to open the door and go in, but he was too nervous. Harry was glad when Lysander took his hand again and led him into the room.

It was smaller than the twins' room, but still very big for Harry's taste. Directly opposite of the door was a big window and a big bed was standing on that wall, slightly to the left of the window. In the right corner, arranged on the side wall, was a desk and some shelves. A big cupboard for clothes was positioned to the left of the door. _Oh my, I don't even have enough clothes to fill one drawer of it with._ On the left wall stood a wall unit for who knows what. _Dudley had one of these for his toys, but what should I use it for? This room is too big_. Near his bed stood his trunk. It was still closed.

"Your broom is already in the broom cupboard in the corridor. If you like, you can place Hedwig's cage here and let her live with you, but I think she will enjoy the company of the other birds more than spending her days and nights here. It's your decision. For us it is okay both ways," Ivy said.

Harry was speechless.

"Maybe we should let Harry unpack and put these two into bed now," Severus said, to give Harry some time to adjust with the new situation. "We will check on you in half an hour, okay?"

"'Kay," Harry said, still in shock. He could hear the door close and now was standing alone in the middle of the big room. _His_ room.

_

* * *

I really enjoyed writing the 'shaving discussion'. I hope it won't go under in the plot. _

_Next chapter you will get to now a new character. I'm very curious about your reactions to him. :)_

**_And again I shamelessly beg you to review because I need your feedback!!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**Dear Readers,**  
_In this chapter, I will announce that there is the possibility that Severus could spank Harry. I'm definitely against corporal punishment, but I think that Severus would be one to think it is necessary for special occasions. I plan on writing one chapter where it will happen. It won't be a hard spanking or with anything else than Severus' hand. I need this for the plot, so if you have a problem with it, I thought it would be fair to tell you ahead. I will make a special warning to this particular chapter/part so that you could even skip over it, but as I said, it is important for my plot because something will happen during the spanking. That means it could be a little confusing if you skip over it, but you will be able to catch up with the plot again nevertheless. It's still some time until that happens. Please refrain from begging me to leave it out!_

_I hope you like this chapter nevertheless._

_Sunny _

* * *

**Chapter15 – Paul**

Harry had already arranged his few belongings when Severus and Ivy came back. He had placed all his schoolbooks on the shelf next to his desk. The Chudley Cannons poster still lay unrolled on the wall unit because Harry didn't know how to glue it on the wall. His clothes looked very lost in the big cupboard, and the empty wall unit also looked weird.

When Ivy and Severus entered the room, Harry was sitting on his bed. Severus pulled Harry's desk chair in front of the bed while Ivy sat down beside Harry.

Harry observed that Severus, who had sat down in the chair, looked very exhausted. "You look awful, Professor."

"Thank you very much, Harry. _And _it is still Severus," he said, and immediately, his body was shaken by a coughing fit.

"Sorry, Severus, but you really look ill. Madam Pomfrey and James will find out that you haven't rested." Harry was worried that Severus would get into trouble just because he had shown him the quarters.

"Even if I do get into trouble, it will be my problem and not yours, Harry. So you don't have to worry." His breath was rasping, and he slumped even more in the chair than before.

"We will retire to bed in a few minutes, Harry," Ivy said, laying a hand on his leg. "We just wanted to see if you are okay or if you needed something."

"And to set the most important rules, Ivy," Severus added while straightening up in the chair. "We don't expect that you will follow all the rules immediately. It will take some time for you to get used to them and remember them. But we have two very important rules, the family rules. These are: 'Don't hurt someone else or yourself on purpose or expose them or yourself to danger', and 'Don't lie'! If you are in trouble, have a problem, feel unwell or whatever, we want you to tell us. Don't lie to us. These rules are very important to us, Harry."

"What happens when I break them?" Harry asked, but seeing Severus raise his eyebrow, he quickly added, "Not that I plan to, I just would like to know. Do you beat your children? Or do you lock them somewhere?"

"No, I don't beat my children." Severus tried hard to suppress the anger he felt at Harry's assumption. "But can't promise that after breaking the first rule you won't find yourself over my lap. A spanking is not the same as a beating. I really hope that we never have to go through this, but if you hurt someone or yourself on purpose, I will take you over my knee to make sure you understand how important this rule is."

"Spanking with a belt?" Harry asked. For him it was normal that he would be punished, and he just wanted to know what to expect. He hadn't expected that in this family there wouldn't be punishments. Even Ron's parents spanked him from time to time, and the Weasleys were the role model family _par excellence _for Harry. He couldn't know how much he unsettled Severus with this topic.

Severus had thought long about how to handle Harry when it came to punishment. In the end, he had decided to treat him the same as his other sons. If he broke the first family rule, he would get spanked in addition to other penalties, but he couldn't really imagine Harry over his lap. Maybe he just had to wait and see how things work out. Maybe other punishments would be much more effective, but letting Harry know a spanking could come would hopefully make him think before he does something stupid. Harry would realize that a spanking out of worry was something totally different to a beating like he had gotten from his uncle. "Of course not with a belt, boy. I'm not the monster you obviously presume me to be. With my hand and nothing more. And I would prefer if it never happens." Severus didn't want to speak about this topic. He really hoped that the situation would never arise, even though he knew that the chance was very small, since Harry seemed to attract trouble magically.

Finally, Harry realized how unpleasant the topic was for Severus. "I don't think you are a monster. I just wanted to know what I have to expect. I'm sorry." He lowered his eyes because he couldn't look into Severus' hurt face any longer.

"You are both in no condition to discuss things like this," Ivy said while squeezing Harry's leg sympathetically. "I think we all need our sleep now. Albus and Minerva have already retired and assigned us to say good night to you for them.

"Normally, we all eat breakfast together at 6:30 am and supper at 6:00 pm, but as long as you are not allowed to attend classes, you don't have to get up that early to eat with us. Please, try to get up by at least 9:30 to eat breakfast according to Poppy's order. You just have to call for Twinky, our family house-elf. She will bring you something to eat. This week Severus will be here over the day as well, so you won't be alone. You already know where our bedroom is and can find him if you need something. Remember that you can send us messages through our office portraits, as well. Do you have any questions, Harry?"

"What about Eathan and Lysander?" Harry asked.

"They leave for day care at 7:00 am and come back at 4:00 pm. Oh, and before I forget, when you leave the quarters, please let at least one of us know. If none of us are present, contact us through our portraits. For this week, James wants you to stay in the quarters completely. He wants to show you how to handle the calming potion correctly before you leave the quarters," Ivy explained. "Any more questions?"

Harry shook his head. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Okay, then we will say goodnight, Harry. You will find all that you need in the bathroom," Ivy said, standing up and taking his face in her hands to place a kiss on his forehead.

Severus dragged himself out of the chair and waved it over to the desk again. "Goodnight, Harry," he said while patting Harry's head tiredly.

"Night," Harry replied the moment the adults passed the doorframe.

Harry looked around the bathroom to find his old toothbrush. He couldn't see it, but on the small shelf above the sink were standing three beakers with toothbrushes. One of the beakers had 'HARRY' scribbled on it in big red and green letters. _It seems the twins have painted it for me,_ Harry thought, amused, and grinned. Then he took the beaker and the toothbrush to brush his teeth.

When he was finished, he turned to leave the room. Before he reached the door, it closed with a loud thud, and Harry jumped in surprise. _What the hell.._. he thought, trying to open the door desperately.

"Shower, toilet, hairbrush!" a demanding voice echoed through the bathroom. It sounded a little bit like Professor McGonagall, and so Harry turned around abruptly to check if she was standing in the bathroom.

But there wasn't anyone. He was alone. "What?" Harry asked into the empty room.

"Shower, toilet, hairbrush!" the voice repeated.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. " _Alohomora._"

Nothing happened. "Damn!" he shouted.

"Any problems, Master Harry?"

Harry turned around, still holding his wand, which now pointed at a house-elf. An odd-looking house-elf to be honest. He was wearing a suit, and his few hairs were combed into a center part. Harry stared at the creature with his mouth wide open.

"I asked if there are any problems, Master Harry?" the elf said in a tone that was a little too bossy for a house-elf.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, puzzled. He had never seen nor heard about an elf like this.

"I'm Paul, the educational house-elf," the creature explained, as if he was speaking with a small child. "Do you have any problems, Master Harry? Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, the door is closed. I can't open it." Harry turned again to the door and tried the handle to open it. Still the door remained closed.

"Of course it is. It is locked until you do what the room demands. Didn't the room explain it to you?"

"Explain... the room... no." Harry was confused. "It said something about shower, toilet and hairbrush or something."

"Oh, so you at least brushed your teeth. That's something," the elf said dryly.

Harry's jaw dropped again at this statement.

Seeing that the boy was staring at him, Paul added, "The room observes that all the children in these quarters brush their teeth, use the toilet, shower and comb their hair before they go to bed. It also will ensure that you are doing the same in the morning, except for the shower." Paul explained all this as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The dormitory bathrooms never did anything like this," Harry said, still dumbfounded.

"Yes, but this isn't the dormitory bathroom, Master Harry."

Harry looked around the room, annoyed. "I'm just tired, and I don't have to go to the toilet. Don't you think I'm old enough to know this?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Master Harry. When the room thinks you need to do something, then you have to fulfill its wishes. Do you have a problem with going to the toilet, Master Harry?"

"Of course not," Harry said, shocked and already starting to feel heat creep into his cheeks. "I will go to the toilet... when you have left. I'm just tired, and so I wanted to shower tomorrow."

"You are still ill, Master Harry. When you are feeling too tired, I can inform Master Severus and Mistress Ivy. If they allow me, I can force the room to open for you without you having a shower."

"No!" Harry almost screamed. When he was sure the elf wouldn't Disapparate, he added more calmly, "No, it won't be necessary. I will just have a quick shower. You don't have to disturb them because of me." Harry didn't want to make trouble about something stupid like a shower. It wouldn't hurt to shower, comb his hair and use the toilet, even if he thought it wasn't necessary.

"Master Severus and Mistress Ivy have made abundantly clear that they want to be informed when you feel unwell or are having problems. They won't feel disturbed by asking them to release you from the shower. I just can't force the room to open without their permission, Master Harry," the elf said while eyeing Harry closely.

"No, it's really not necessary, Paul. They have just retired to bed, and it won't hurt me to take a shower. Really!"

"As you wish, Master Harry. You will find fresh pajamas on the sideboard next to the shower when you are finished. If you need something or feel unwell, just call for me." With that he vanished.

Harry let out the breath he had held for some time without noticing. _Whining about taking a shower __and going to the toilet. What a great start _, he thought, embarrassed.

He took a quick shower, and while he brushed his hair, the room breathed warm air on his head to dry it.

Now only the toilet was left. He opened the lid and lowered his pajama pants. Suddenly Harry felt an invisible hand smack him on his bottom, and the room said, "Sit down!"

The smack wasn't hard, but it had come out of nowhere and surprised Harry. He was lucky that this hadn't caused an embarrassing accident. Inwardly, he had to grin while sitting on the seat. _Does this happen to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore as well when they try to pee standing?_ It was definitely worth trying it in one of the other bathrooms soon.

When Harry finally was back in his bedroom, he fell asleep the moment his head touched the cushion.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

___Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Orodruin and AmyLouise, for correcting my mistakes._

_**Dear readers,**_

_so here is the next chapter now. I'm always a little surprised about what people see in some scenes. I can assure you that NOTHING in this chapter is meant sexual. So please don't interpret something in it what isn't there! _

_I hope you like this chapter because it gives Severus and Harry some time together and shall show there developing father/son relationship._

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Problems Again**

"Master Harry, Master Harry!"

"Uhhh." Harry turned around. He hadn't slept that well in ages, and he didn't want it to end now. _No lying awake for hours, no nightmare, no waking up in the middle of the night with no hope of going to sleep again. That must be heaven._

"Master Harry has to get up!"

Harry groaned and turned, still with closed eyes, in the direction of the annoying voice. When he opened his eyes, he feared his heart would stop beating from shock because only inches from his face were hovering two big eyes. When Harry's eyes focused on the ugly face in front of him, he recognized Paul. _Definitely not heaven. There is no chance that creatures like this live in heaven._

"What?" Harry asked, still struggling to fully awaken.

"Master Harry has to get up and eat breakfast. It's 9:45, and Mistress said you should eat by 9:30, Master Harry. That means you are already late!" Paul reprimanded Harry.

"Sorry, Paul, I'll get up now," Harry mumbled and tossed the bed covers back.

"Twinky will serve breakfast in the living room, Master Harry. Come down when you have—"

"Used the toilet, combed your hair and brushed your teeth. Yes, yes, I remember," Harry grumbled, annoyed.

"You forgot 'washed your face,' Master Harry," Paul said dryly, as if he hadn't noticed Harry's rebellious tone. Without another word, he vanished with a pop.

Harry tried to find some casual clothing, but all he had, except for his school robes, were Dudley's old clothes, and he didn't want to wear them here. So he decided to wear his school robes again. With the robes and fresh—as fresh as Dudley's old oversize briefs could be—underwear under his arm, he headed for the bathroom.

_I hope Paul hasn't told anyone about the bathroom problems yesterday._ Harry had no intention of repeating it, and so he did all that he thought the room wanted him to do, but when he tried to leave, the door was locked again.

"Salve!" The room demanded.

"What?" Harry asked, less annoyed than surprised that he had forgotten something.

"Salve on the top of the cabinet!"

Harry looked for whatever the room was talking about and recognized the salve Madam Pomfrey had given him on the cabinet. "Oh, I forgot, sorry!" Realizing what he was doing, he blushed. _Fantastic, now I'm speaking with a room and even apologizing to it._

He removed his robes and the old worn-out shirt under them and applied the salve on the fading wounds on his back, chest and stomach. Relieved that he could leave the room now, he threw the salve on the top of the cabinet again and banged into the door in his attempt to open it. Now he really was annoyed. "What more?" he asked angrily.

"Salve!"

"I have already applied it!" Harry shouted.

A pop was heard, and Harry didn't have to turn to know that Paul had appeared again.

"Problems again, Master Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to control himself. "Yes!" Harry hissed and turned around to face the annoying house-elf.

Paul was smiling arrogantly at him.

"This damn room is demanding I should apply the salve, but I already did. It's not my problem that it didn't see me applying it."

"Of course the room saw you applying the salve, Master Harry. Maybe you haven't done it correctly?" Paul said dryly.

"Not done it correctly? What the hell can someone do wrong while applying salve?"

"Language, Master Harry. Master Severus sets a high value on language. No cursing and no screaming, Master Harry!"

"I'm no baby. You don't have to tell me this!" Harry said, hot-tempered.

A bang at the door made Harry jump and turn. "Then don't behave like one, and do what he tells you, Harry. Your tea is getting cold. Do you want me to come in and help you?" Harry recognized the voice of Professor Snape even when it was very hoarse, as it was at the moment.

He didn't want to sound like a whining child, but he already felt desperate because he feared he would never be allowed to leave this room. He didn't understand what the room wanted from him. "I'm sorry, sir." He felt stupid speaking with his new guardian through the closed door.

"It's Severus, not sir, and you didn't answer my question. Do you want me to help you with the room?" Severus said calmly. He knew that it would take some time for Harry to adjust to the room. He had had one like this as a child, and he had hated it as well. It was very helpful with the twins but couldn't adjust for age, so Harry would have to learn to accept it.

"Yes, please, sir... Severus," Harry answered in such a small voice that Severus almost didn't catch it.

"You can leave, Paul, thank you," Severus said politely as he entered the room. The elf vanished immediately.

Harry looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't handle the situation on his own.

"So, what is the problem, Harry?" Severus asked patiently.

"I did everything the room said, I swear. I applied the salve and it still didn't let me out," Harry explained. He feared that Severus wouldn't believe him and that he would get into trouble. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"If you have done everything the room and Paul said, why are you so nervous?" Severus asked, eying Harry closely.

That made Harry panic. "I swear I did! Please, you must believe me!" he shouted desperately.

"Calm down, Harry. I believe you. I know that it will take you some time to understand what the room wants you to do. Paul can be a little smart-alecky and bossy, but you should try to accept him as a helping hand and not an annoying educator. He would have explained what you have to do, if you had let him. So next time, control your temper and let him explain, okay?"

"Yes, Severus," Harry said and blushed.

Severus had to smirk at Harry's behavior, but was glad that for the first time Harry had remembered to address him as Severus. "Okay—now let's find out what the problem is. So, what exactly did the room say?"

"It just said 'salve,' but I already did that," Harry said while pointing at the squeezed tube of salve on the top of the cabinet.

Severus picked up the tube. "Maybe it wasn't applied correctly. Remove your robes and let me see."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I have seen you naked in the hospital wing, Harry. Don't tell me you are embarrassed. We are both men, anyway," Severus said dryly and raised an eyebrow.

Harry removed his robes very quickly and pulled off the old shirt so that Severus wouldn't see how damaged it already was.

"Why are you wearing your robes anyway? You won't attend classes, so more casual clothing is fine." Looking questioningly at the disrobing child, Severus saw that Harry tried to hide the shirt from him. "And what is this?" He grabbed for the shirt and was surprised that Harry tried to hide it behind his back.

"Nothing, sir. Just a shirt," Harry said fearfully.

Severus rolled his eyes at the formal address again, but decided to ignore it this time. "Don't be childish, Harry. Give it to me!"

Harry placed the hated shirt in Severus' outstretched hand. His cheeks were burning, and he felt even worse when he saw the disgusted look on Severus' face.

Severus held the shirt away from himself with his fingertips and then tossed it in the dustbin. "Do all your casual clothes look like this?"

"Yes, sir. They are Dudley's old ones." Harry said this more to the floor than to Severus. _Fantastic, now they will realize what a burden I am._ "I have money, sir, and as soon as James allows me, I will buy new clothes. I promise."

"As your guardians, we are responsible for your financial holdings in Gringotts, and we have sealed your vault until you become of age. You can use your money for your education then. Until you are of age, we will take care of everything you need. We will go shopping as soon as James gives his okay. Until then... Twinky?"

A house-elf, this time one that really looked like the ones Harry was used to, appeared. "Master Severus has called Twinky? What can Twinky do for Master Severus?"

"Bring a shirt—" he eyed Harry head to toe, "—jeans, socks and boxers from my cupboard."

"Yes, Master!" Only seconds after Twinky had vanished, she appeared again, this time loaded with the demanded clothes.

"Thank you, Twinky. Please make sure that the tea downstairs won't get cold."

Again, Harry was taken aback by Severus' politeness to the elf, but he had other things on his mind now.

Severus placed the clothes on the sideboard and came over to Harry again. "So, let's see." He grabbed Harry's arm and turned him sideways.

Harry could feel Severus' hand stroking over his back and the wounds there. It was awkward, but Harry resisted the urge to lean into the touch. _Merlin, you are such a baby that you want someone to rub your back,_ he admonished himself.

While Harry still was fighting with himself, Severus had started to stroke over the wounds on Harry's chest and stomach as well. "It seems you have applied it correctly."

"Like I said," Harry said, happy that Severus believed him.

"Remove your trousers, Harry," Severus said, as if it were the most natural thing to say right now.

"Sir?" Harry said, hoping Severus didn't mean what he had just said.

"Harry, please. I'm tired, and I don't look forward to get caught outside my bedroom by James or whoever is sure to come in soon. As I already said, I saw you naked in the hospital wing, and you had quite some welts on your bum and legs, so I am sure that there must have been a problem applying the salve to them," he said, a little annoyed but trying to stay calm and friendly.

Harry didn't want Severus to get annoyed or mad at him, so he started to fumble nervously with the buttons on his trousers. He was glad when Severus turned away from him and went over to the sideboard.

_Oh, Merlin, this will take quite some work if he stays this shy and easy to embarrass,_ Severus thought. To let Harry have a little more privacy, he decided to look through the clothes Twinky had brought. _Yes, they will do for today. _A wave of his wand, and the clothes shrank a little. When he turned, he saw that Harry was standing, almost completely naked and barefoot, in the middle of the bathroom. He still had his gray briefs on but nevertheless tried to hide his crotch behind his hands.

"Merlin, Harry, you don't have anything I haven't seen before," he said, rolling his eyes and coming over to Harry again. Without waiting for any reply from Harry, he again tilted him sideways and lowered his briefs. Harry let out a squeak, but didn't try to squirm away. One look at the red welts made it clear that Harry hadn't applied any salve there. "I think we have found the problem, Harry."

"Hmmpf," Harry mumbled.

Severus had to chuckle at this reaction. He took the salve from the sink and applied it to the wounds on Harry's bum and legs. "Okay, done, and you are still living, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry said shyly. It wasn't so bad to let Severus do this, but it was still awkward. Uncle Vernon wouldn't even think about touching him with his hands and certainly not on his bum. _But Severus doesn't seem to have any problem with it; maybe he doesn't think I'm filthy._ Harry felt a little bit like one of the twins now.

He had pulled up his worn-out briefs again and, funnily enough, didn't feel awkward standing in front of Severus in his briefs any longer. He didn't even try to cover his crotch again.

Severus had placed the salve on the cabinet again and now had the boxers in his hand. "They are also second hand, but I would say they aren't as worn as yours. It's up to you, Harry. If you prefer to wear the briefs until we get something new for you, it's okay with me."

"No, please, I would like to wear yours." Harry wondered how it would feel to wear boxers like those. They looked cool; black silken boxers.

"Okay." Severus handed Harry the boxers and turned to the sink, as if he was interested in something there, just to give Harry the privacy he so obviously needed.

Harry almost fell while he clumsily tried to change from his briefs into the boxers as fast as possible.

When Severus felt Harry go still again, he turned and offered him the rest of the clothes. "I tried to make them the right size, but I'm not Ivy. I swear she can look at you from head to toe and know all your clothing sizes. But, men as we are, we'll just have to make them fit on your body after you have put them on. Not the best way, but it will suffice for now."

It felt good when Severus spoke with him as if they were both equal even when it was just the gender. It was like yesterday when he had spoken about shaving. To have something in common with Severus made Harry feel normal and special at the same moment.

When Harry was completely dressed, Severus resized the clothes.

"Ehm... can you make it a little more loose?" Harry asked shyly when he felt the jeans cling to him snugly, like a second skin.

"Oh, I forgot about the teenage style." Severus waved his wand and enlarged the jeans so that they started to slip over Harry's hips and reveal his boxers.

"Not that much, Severus!" Harry said, shocked, and grabbed for the waistband to pull it up higher. When he looked at Severus, he saw him grinning.

"No?" Severus asked, playing surprised. "I thought that was the new style."

_He is joking._ Harry thought with surprise, _No Gryffindor will believe me when I tell them about this._ "Very funny."

When Severus turned to the door, he could hear Harry taking in a breath, almost stumbling over the oversize jeans when he tried to follow him.

"Severus, please," Harry pleaded, trying not to trip over the too-long legs of the jeans.

Without turning, Severus waved his wand and Harry's jeans were resized again, this time exactly how Harry wanted them to fit. _So he really was joking_, Harry thought and couldn't suppress a grin. He let his hand wander over his shirt. _I feel more like a Snape now than a Potter._ He had to smile about that. _And it feels good._

_**

* * *

Please review!**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_thanks a lot for your kind and encouraging review! *hug*_

_So here is the next chapter now!_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Breakfast**

Severus had sat down at the table and was opening the Daily Prophet, again to the page he'd last read, before he went looking for Harry.

Harry sat down at the head of the table opposite from Severus. Twinky appeared directly beside him and asked, "What does Master Harry want to eat?"

"Ehm..." Harry had no idea what he should order. He wasn't a morning person and never liked breakfast. At the Dursleys he always had to cook for the rest of the 'family' and lost all his appetite while doing it. He was always glad when they couldn't stand him sitting at their table and sent him out after he had served them. Here at Hogwarts, he only went to breakfast in the Great Hall because his friends were doing it. Hermione always scolded him for eating such a small amount of food.

_I have to say something before Snape, no, Severus, will scold me for not being able to decide. _He carefully looked at Severus and saw him lower his newspaper. _Damn, decide on something, Harry_, he ordered himself mentally. "I don't know. What could I have, Twinky?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw that Severus had lowered the newspaper almost completely on the table and was watching him now.

"What ever you want, Master Harry," Twinky said, a little confused.

_Fantastic, that doesn't help me at all_, Harry thought, annoyed. "I don't know. I'm not very hungry."

"Remember what Madam Pomfrey said, Harry. You don't want to let her or James find out that you haven't eaten properly. Crossing them on your first day out of the infirmary wouldn't be a good move," Severus explained.

_It didn't sound as if he was scolding me. More as if he could understand me and just wanted to give me good advice_, Harry thought, confused. "Maybe cereal and some juice." Harry looked uncertainly at the cup of tea in front of him and then looked shyly at Severus. "Or do I have to drink this?" He was grimacing because he hated tea.

"Yes, you have to. It's spiked with a calming draught." Seeing Harry's shocked face, he quickly added, "Just a slight calming draught and if it helps, I had to take it as well. It's James' concoction and it's not so bad. Just try it. If you don't like it or think it affects you too much or in a bad way, you can tell James later. He will come and check on you and will surely be open for complaints. If it is only the tea that troubles you, we have to ask James if it can be mixed with something else. But I can not promise you that it will be possible."

Harry felt as if he had to take at least a sip of the tea to show that he understood. He grabbed for the cup and took a careful sip. It tasted sweet, like honey. Not something he would prefer to drink every day, but it was okay. "It's sweet."

"Mine wasn't so I think James added some honey to yours. So it isn't that bad, right?"

"It's still tea, and I hate tea. Dudley always was allowed to..." Harry drew in a sharp breath and started to blush. _Why did I started to tell Severus about Dudley. God, I don't even want to think about the Dursleys any longer_.

Severus was eying Harry closely. "I would like to hear what you wanted to tell me, Harry. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

"It's nothing. Only boring stuff from my time with the Dursleys. Really nothing that you would want to hear me whining about." Harry said in a rush, and hoped Severus would let it drop.

"Harry... Harry," Severus called his name twice in the hope that Harry would look at him, but Harry just stared at his cup of tea. "Harry, please look at me." Severus cringed and scolded himself for letting this request sound like a command, but at least Harry was looking at him now.

"When you feel uncomfortable talking about your relatives or what happened at your old home with me, it is okay. I only ask you not to play it down. You can tell me everything that happened, but you also can decide not to do so. The only thing I ask is that you just say 'I don't want to speak about it' and not tell me that I wouldn't be interested because that isn't true." Severus had forced himself to speak more gently. As gently as it was possible for him.

Harry felt uneasy. "I just wanted to say that Dudley, my cousin, always was allowed to drink cola or juice, and I had to drink water or tea after they had found out how much I hate it." Harry was looking at his cup again and decided to gulp it down in one, so that he didn't have to think about it any longer.

"We will speak with James about another possibility for your calming draught to be mixed in," Severus stated and raise his newspapers again. He was already hidden behind it when he added, "But there will be no Cola here, either. Two sons high on sugar because of their sweet addicted grandfather are enough for me. I am definitely too old to handle a teenager high on sugar and caffeine as well."

"It was worth a try, but juice would be great as well," Harry said, grinning when he remembered Eathan's performance yesterday. Then his gaze fell on the small creature beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Twinky. I totally forgot you. Yeah, uh, I think I will take juice and cereal, please."

"As you wish, Master Harry," Twinky said and popped away.

"Ehm, Severus?" Harry accosted his companion.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus lowered his newspaper again and grabbed for his own cup of tea.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Severus set his cup back on the table and glared at Harry, "Shouldn't you remember who the adult is in this room?"

"Maybe he would if you would behave like an adult, Severus." James had stepped into the room through the fireplace.

"It is beyond my grasp why we lowered our wards for you to step in when ever you want," Severus said, to warn James that he doesn't wanted to be scolded in front of Harry. _As if I would have any chance that he would spare me a scolding_.

"Maybe it is because you normally trust me and only seem to change your mind when you are ill. So, can you tell me why you are out of bed?" He made his way over to the table. When his eye fell on Harry, he said in a friendly tone, "Hello Harry, I hope you slept well."

"Yes, Healer Smith." Harry said, and jumped, startled, when Twinky appeared with his breakfast.

"Just James will do, Harry." He looked at his watch and asked, "A little late for breakfast, isn't it? Are you sure you rested well?" He came over to Harry and felt his forehead.

Harry was irritated by this attention. He would have preferred it if James' attention would have stayed on Severus. "No, really, I slept well. Maybe too well, so I had problems getting up." He looked at James to show him that he was telling the truth.

"That's good to hear. Now eat, you have to gain some weight," James ordered and then turned to face his other patient again.

"Don't think I forgot my last question to you Severus. So, why are you out of bed?" He went over to Severus, who had already tried to straighten up.

"I'm out of bed because I feel well enough to do so, _Helaer Smith,_" Severus spat, and forced himself to not flinch away when James took his wrist with one hand and laid the other on his forehead.

"Oh, really, Severus. Then let the doctor see for himself if you are so healthy already." James let his hands stay were they were and pushed Severus' head a little backwards to look into his eyes.

Severus gulped, but tried to hide behind his mask of annoyance. "As you can feel my temperature is down, and I'm not tired."

"Yes, I can feel that. And I also can see in your eyes that you have taken one of your own potions to gain these results, Severus. If you prefer to tell me about this in private and not here then I would suggest you go to bed now and wait until I come to check on you. If you want to stay, we will just discuss it here and we both know how this will end," James said warningly and let go of Severus' head.

"Yeah, yeah," Severus said, annoyed, but he knew better to push James too far. "Can I have my wrist back? Otherwise it will be hard for me to go to the bedroom." He tried to jerk his hand.

James was still looking deep into Severus' eyes and when Severus tried to pull his hand out of his grip, he tightened it instead and looked warningly at Severus. During his time as a spy Severus had developed some addictions to his own potions and had agreed to align everything he took with James. _It seems having Harry around let Severus forget about his promises because he didn't want to show weakness in front of Harry. We really have to speak about this,_ James thought.

_Damn, I really have pissed him off. Maybe I should think about warding the bedroom so that he can't come in. Yeah, as if that would work. James would sit it out and in the end I would get the scolding nevertheless,_ Severus thought desperately and gulped again. The moment James released his wrist, Severus stood up, made a big circle around James and left for his bedroom.

Harry was feeling very uncomfortable. _Do adults really think we kids don't get all their hidden messages? Yesterday Albus and Ivy, today James. It was damn clear that he was warning Severus and that he was very mad with him for taking one of his potions. He is a Potions Master why shouldn't he take his potions? _But as much as he hated to see James speaking with Severus like this, he would prefer to see more of it, just so he would not be alone with James now.

* * *

_James will explain his harsh reaction on Severus behavior to Harry in the next chapter. So don't start to worry that Harry will be too confused by James interaction with Severus. _

**_Please review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - James**

James sat down beside Harry and was smiling at him. "Don't forget to eat, Harry. There is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about," Harry asked, bewildered. "What will you do with him. Don't think I couldn't see how you looked at him. When uncle Vernon looked like that I was in big trouble."

"Harry, I'm definitely not your Uncle Vernon, and Severus has nothing to fear from me. Do you think he would put his wards so low for me if he really feared me? Severus is an adult wizard, and he can choose his healer, as well. If he really doesn't want me or if he's scared of me like you assumed, he would just fire me and put up the wards so that I couldn't reach him."

"But he looked scared," Harry interjected. "Maybe he doesn't fire you because he thinks the Headmaster will force him to see you nevertheless."

"The Headmaster?" James had to laugh shortly, but tried to stay serious because this topic really seemed to unsettle Harry. "What gives you the idea that the Headmaster could force Severus to do anything he doesn't want to do? Not that Albus ever would want to do something like that."

"Yesterday when Severus was out of bed to show me...Oh, damn," Harry cursed when he realized that he had ratted out Severus.

"No worries, Harry, I already know that Severus was out of bed yesterday to show you the quarters. And I didn't expect him to do otherwise. As his Healer, of course I had to tell him to stay in bed, because that would make sure that he at least would not try to overwork himself when he acted against it."

"But you scared him, and now he is waiting for you come to punish him. Don't try to tell me he wasn't scared. I saw it." Harry was becoming more and more agitated. James' eyes wandered quickly over the table, until they fell on the empty cup. _Okay, so it is safe to go deeper now._

"Maybe Severus is scared of what I will tell him or that I will be disappointed in him, but he isn't scared that I would punish him or hurt him, Harry. You should ask him about this later, but for now you have to believe me. I have known Severus for a long time, and he has gone through many very scary situations that I would never have been able to handle. But Severus did. He is a very brave and proud man, Harry, and it is hard for him to accept help or show weakness, but he is not scared of me. He trusts me, and you should not worry about what you saw just now. Nothing here is like you know it from the Dursleys."

Harry was calmer now, but still very confused. "But the Headmaster threatened Severus yesterday. Not openly, but he did. I know it."

"What exactly was he saying, Harry?" James asked calmly and leaned back.

"I can't remember so clearly. I was a little excited, you know? But he was coming into the room and when he saw that Severus was out of bed, he asked him if he would go back to bed freely or if he should call for you."

_Oh, fantastic, already making me the bad guy, Albus?_ "And did Severus go to bed then?"

"No."

"So, he can't be too scared of me, don't you think?"

"He didn't go to bed because Ivy intervened and let him stay."

"Oh my god, Harry, please don't let Severus hear this. You know that he is doing all this to look strong in you presence, right? You are a very sensitive young man and it isn't easy to hide anything from you. Ivy and Albus know Severus very well; they know how to push him to get him to do what seems to be best for him, but in the end it is Severus' decision. If he wanted me leave and let him alone, he would have said so and thrown me out. And, Harry, I would have gone." James pronounced every single word to emphasize the message.

Harry breathed in deeply. He believed James. "Okay."

"Come on, Harry, you have to eat or you won't be finished with your breakfast before dinner."

Harry had almost forgotten about his breakfast and now started to eat his cereal. The first spoonfuls he ate in silence, but it felt awkward and so Harry said, "Ivy said you said I'm not allowed out. Why not?"

"Because I think it is best for you to learn more about your new guardians and rest as much as possible, Harry. I also would like to tell you more about the potion I gave you, which you had to take again yesterday evening, if it is right what I heart."

Harry blushed and lowered his face further to the bowl of cereal.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Harry. You have handled the situation very well and didn't push away the people who were helping you. The problem is that it will take a lot of self-control for you to take the potion at the right moment. It would be better for some people around you to also know about this problem."

"No!" Harry shouted and almost knocked the bowl from the table. "Please don't tell anyone, James!"

"Calm down, Harry." James was still sitting relaxed in his chair and just lifted one hand to gesture Harry to calm down. "I won't tell anybody about your problems. It will be your decision whom you want to let know about it. I could help you to speak with them, but you can also do it yourself. It's important that you understand how helpful it would be to let some people know. Yesterday, you would have ended with a panic attack in the hospital wing if the others hadn't known what to do. It will be a little tricky for you to read the signals of your body correctly and drink the potion at the right moment. You could be too far into the attack to react anymore. Therefore it would be good for others to know what to do. Later you will learn to take it at the right moment, and I'm sure that eventually you won't need it any longer because you will learn other ways to control it."

Harry pondered about this and then said in a very small voice, "Maybe Hermione."

"Yes, I think that would be a good decision. Oh, and by the way, Hermione and Ron will come by this afternoon." He carefully observed Harry for any reactions.

Harry breathed in sharply. "Ron?"

"Yes, Ron. He was very upset after he had thought about what he said to you and what it might have sounded like. I think you know your friend well enough to know that he often speaks before he thinks."

"Yes," Harry had to laugh because many funny situations came to his mind about this. "So, he isn't mad at me for living here?"

"No, he isn't, but he will tell you as much himself this afternoon. And, Harry, your cereal is going to soak completely."

The last spoonful went quickly into Harry's mouth, and he shoved the empty bowl away.

James drew his wand and asked, "May I cast a diagnostic spell, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said. He felt much more comfortable with James now after their little talk. He sat still while James cast the diagnostic spell.

"Is it okay if I scan you as well?" James asked, while showing him his hand to make sure what he meant by it.

Okay, that was something different. Harry looked down again and said, "I don't like to be touched so much." But the moment he said it, he knew that he was lying. He really liked it when Ivy kissed him on his forehead, and when she touched him. And he had even liked when Severus was patting his head and was touching him in the bathroom. And he wasn't even scared about letting James touch him again. In the hospital wing it had felt quite good when James was letting healing magic flow through his hands. Harry didn't know why he had said this. Maybe because he thought it wasn't right to like to be touched. The Dursleys never touched him in such a manner.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I don't have to do it, but as I already explained in the infirmary, I prefer scanning over diagnostic spells."

James had already lowered his hand when Harry said, "No, if you want, it is okay with me. I think."

"Okay. Just relax, Harry." James went around Harry's chair and stood behind it. "The best way to scan a person is to have one hand on his forehead and one on his chest or stomach. Is that okay with you?"

"'Kay." Harry was starting to get nervous.

Soon the hands were at the places James had mentioned and Harry felt the tingling of the scanning. After a while James said, "I will calm your nerves a little and give your internal organs some energy, okay?"

"Yes," Harry had a lump in his throat and the word came out more like a croak.

"No reason to worry, Harry," James said and started the treatment.

Harry felt the amazing sensation of warm tingling and a wonderful high feeling in his mind. He felt totally relaxed. His thoughts untangled themselves and his mind became clear of all negative thoughts and worries. His chest felt lighter, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from it. When the sensation stopped Harry groaned in frustration.

James chuckled, "Something to get addicted to, right?" His hand still were lying on Harry.

"Yes, maybe that's the reason Severus wants you as his Healer," Harry said, a little dreamily.

"I'm sure that is one reason for it," James said, chuckling. He slowly removed his hand from Harry's chest and a few seconds later from his head. "How do you feel?"

"Fantastic," Harry said, still dreamy because he was trying to memorize the feeling as best as possible.

"Your nerves were much better than yesterday. Maybe you don't even have to use the potion very often. I'm a little surprised about that. But in a good way. You seem to feel safe here, right?"

Harry felt caught and that brought him completely back to reality. "Ehm..." He didn't knew how to react on this question.

"Merlin, Harry, that is something very good. It shows that you are still a healthy young man and that your relatives haven't managed to damage you too much."

Harry snorted. "Healthy?"

"Severus' attitude seems to have already rubbed off on you, but yes, healthy. You are able to let people help you, and you can still feel comfortable when someone touches you. You are very brave, Harry. To trust someone after what you have gone through takes a lot of courage."

James had sat down again and now was watching the boy before him.

Harry didn't knew what to say to all this. He didn't feel brave. The only thing he could do was stare past James at the fireplace.

"I have to look for Severus," James said when he sensed that Harry needs some time alone to think about all this.

James had already stood up and went in the direction of the stairs when Harry jumped up and addressed him again, "Oh, but I have one more question, James."

"And this question is?" James turned to face Harry.

"About those therapy sessions I have to take. How often and how long do we have to make it?"

"There is no schedule for it, Harry. And the length also depends on how you feel then."

"No offense, James, but I would prefer to get the first one over as fast as possible. I really don't know what to do and what to say. What if I can't do it or do something wrong?"

"There is nothing to make right or wrong in a therapy session, Harry. You don't have to worry about things like this. Okay?"

Harry wasn't completely convinced, but nevertheless he said, "Okay."

James headed again for the stairs.

"But you didn't tell me when the first session will be, James," Harry shouted after him.

James didn't turn again and just said, while climbing the stairs, "Your first session ended just a few minutes ago, Harry."

And with that Harry stood open-mouth in the living room of his new home. That was his first session? It was just a talk, and a quite good talk, with James. _Maybe it won't be so bad to have therapy sessions after all_.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_I'm a little worried that you think this chapter is boring. I hope you still like it!_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Decorating**

Harry had gone into his room after he finished his breakfast. He didn't knew what to do, and so he just sat on the window sill and thought about his current situation. _How can a life change so completely? I still can't believe that I live here now_. He thought about the Dursleys._ What will they do now? They can't remember me. I'm glad that I don't have to see them again, but I also have an odd feeling about it_.

He was still on the sill, staring out of the window, when Ivy knocked at his door.

"Yes?" Harry said, curious about who it was.

Ivy came in and when she saw him on the sill with a sad expression on his face, she was worried. "Everything okay, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said and jumped from the sill. "I was just thinking."

When he came over to her, Ivy stroked his hair and kissed him on his forehead. "You shouldn't brood so much. Why didn't you decorate your room or read a little?"

"Decorate? I haven't anything to decorate with," Harry said, confused.

"We still have time until dinner. Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you if you would like me to keep you company during dinner. Severus is sleeping, and he won't come down for dinner," Ivy said and couldn't suppress the worry that was visible through her eyes.

"I would love it if we could eat together, but how is Severus?" Harry asked, worried.

"Not so good, but he soon will be well if he stays in bed. I only have to work until two and I will make sure that he rests today," Ivy said and the worried expression was replaced by a determined one.

"I should have convinced him to go back to bed this morning," Harry said sadly.

"Harry, Severus is an adult and it isn't your responsibility to watch over him. I hardly believe you would enjoy the consequences of nagging Severus too much. But now back to your room, Harry. Let's make it a little more cozy, okay?"

"How?" Harry asked, confused.

"First, you should choose a color for your walls. Or do you want a moving picture like the twins?" Ivy asked as she drew her wand.

"No, I think color is enough, but I don't care if it stays like it is. It's okay."

"It shouldn't just be okay, Harry. You should feel safe and happy here. So what color would you like? We can try around a little." She waved her wand and colored the walls red and golden.

"Severus will kill me when he sees this," Harry said laughing.

"Severus wouldn't mind, Harry. He wants you to be happy here. So do you want it like this?" Ivy asked seriously even when her heart had made a jump at seeing Harry laugh so freely.

Harry grimaced and then said, "I don't think so. Maybe beige or light yellow. I like it bright."

A wave of Ivy's wand and two walls were painted completely in beige and the other two in a light yellow with a horizontal line of beige in it. "What do you think?" Ivy asked.

"It's perfect," Harry replied, beaming.

"Okay and now your poster. Where do you want it to be placed?" Ivy had taken the poster and now was looking questioningly at Harry.

"Maybe beside the cupboard." Mentioning the cupboard brought back the memory of this morning and that Severus had discovered the state of his clothes. Harry looked sadly at the floor.

Ivy noticed the change in Harry's mood. "No brooding, Harry!" She ruffled his hair and then glued the poster at the place Harry wanted it. When she faced Harry again, he wasn't looking at the floor, but he still had a nervous expression. "Severus told me about the problem with your clothes. Let's have a look at what you have in your cupboard, so that we know what to buy."

Harry didn't want to show Ivy his awful clothes. "It's not necessary, Ivy. I will just buy new ones when James lets me out. You only have to give me money from my vault."

"Harry, I think Severus already has told you that we sealed your vault until you turn off age. We will go shopping tomorrow. James said it was okay. We could even go today, but Severus wanted to accompany us, and he isn't allowed to leave today. I hope it is okay for you to wear Severus' clothes until tomorrow. You look quite handsome in them, young man. The ladies will fall for you when they see you like this." She grinned at him to ease the tension.

Harry looked down at himself. "No, it's no problem." He looked up at Ivy and added, "Do we really have to look through my clothes? They are very worn out."

"If you don't want me to look at them, it is okay with me, but you should know that I don't mind looking through them," Ivy said while she started again to stroke loose wisps of hair out of Harry's face.

"It's embarrassing and there isn't anything you would want me to keep, I think," Harry said while leaning into her touch.

"Okay, why don't you throw everything you don't want to keep in the garbage and then let me look through the ones you want to keep?" Ivy offered.

"Okay," Harry said. "Now?"

"Yes, I would like to make a list for the shopping tomorrow and right now I still have time. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," Ivy explained. "I will leave you to look through the clothes and will be back in ten minutes, okay?"

"Five will be enough, I think," Harry said, looking uncertainly at her.

"Fine, five minutes then, Harry. And don't worry. There is nothing to be embarrassed about," Ivy said and left the room.

Harry looked frantically through his clothes and threw almost all of Dudley's clothes into the garbage. He only kept two shirts and trousers that looked at least decent and some old socks. _I still need something to wear for tomorrow._

When Ivy came back, the clothes already had vanished out of the garbage. She looked through the remaining clothes and arranged them in stacks. Even so there were only two, and the one with Dudley's old clothes Ivy was now holding in her hands. "Do you really want to keep these, Harry?"

"I need something for tomorrow."

"So that is the only reason?"

"Yes, why else would I want to keep them?" Harry looked disgusted.

"Then we will threw them away as well," Ivy said and vanished them with her wand. Then she tapped her wand at a free place in the cupboard, and a stack with clothes appeared. She turned to Harry and looked him up and down. When she was satisfied, she turned to the new stack and tapped it again. The stack seemed to shrunk a little. "That's for tomorrow. They are Severus' again, but I shrank them to your size." She turned to face Harry and said, "Okay now we should go down and see if Twinky has already served dinner."

They ate peacefully together and when they finished Ivy said, "I have to go now. Ron and Hermione will come and visit you soon. Your doorknob will glow when they try to enter our quarters. I have spelled the doorknob of Severus' and my bedroom to not glow so that Severus isn't tempted to get up, but please inform Severus when you let Hermione and Ron in."

"I thought he was sleeping?" Harry asked, a little scared that he would disturb Severus.

"Yes, he is, but it's better to wake him shortly to say that you have visitors than surprise him when he hears them. Severus would like to know when you have guests, and he can fall asleep again," Ivy explained.

"Okay, I will let him know. I just hope he won't stand up again."

"He won't, Harry." Again there was this sad expression in her face, and Harry became worried.

"Is he really okay? Maybe I should send Ron and Hermione a message that they come by later so that I don't have to wake Severus."

"No, Harry, that isn't necessary. Severus will be okay soon and waking him shortly won't worsen his condition. Don't worry," Ivy said and smiled at Harry, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

__________

When his doorknob flared green and started to make a _sirring_ sound, Harry jumped up from his bed and ran to the front door. A face had appeared on it and Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. The face looked very much like Professor Trelawney. The moment it saw Harry, it started to speak, "Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger ask to be let in."

"Eh...then let them in," Harry said, unsure how to make the door to open because it looked as if it didn't have a handle.

"As Master Harry wishes," the face said and the door sprang open.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 20 - Ron and Hermione**

*~*

When his doorknob flared green and started to make a sirring sound, Harry jumped up from his bed and ran to the front door. A face had appeared on it and Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. The face looked very much like Professor Trelawney. The moment it saw Harry, it started to speak, "Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger ask to be let in."

"Eh...then let them in," Harry said, unsure how to make the door to open because it looked as if it didn't have a handle.

"As Master Harry wishes," the face said and the door sprang open.

*~*

Hermione was in Harry's arms even before he could take another breath. "Oh, Harry, it is so good to see you. I'm so sorry that we worried you during our last visit. I couldn't even concentrate on the subjects today."

"Oh god, I distracted Hermione Granger from her studies. How can I ever make up for this," Harry joked. He was so glad to meet his friends and couldn't understand why he had felt so nervous about it.

Hermione loosened her embrace and playfully hit Harry on his shoulder. "Very funny, Harry."

Harry couldn't wipe the happy grin from his face. Only when his gaze fell on Ron, who was still standing near the door, did his face fall a little.

Ron was looking ashamed and nervous.

"Oh, come on, Ron. Don't be such a brat," Hermione ordered.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean what I said. I was just shocked that you will live with...that you will live here now," Ron said, blushing deeply.

Harry didn't know what to say and just stared at Ron.

"Stop behaving like kids; both of you! We are best friends," Hermione tried to intervene.

"I'm really sorry, mate!" Ron said and came over to the other two. "It's okay that you live here. Really." Ron put one of his hands on Harry's shoulder and hoped Harry wouldn't shrug it away.

Harry didn't, he was so overwhelmed to have his friends back, and he was eager to show them his room. He also placed one of his hands on Ron's shoulder. "Friends."

"Yeah, friends, mate." Ron laughed in relief.

"Boys," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Just wait here. I have to inform Severus that you are here," Harry said. He was so happy that he didn't even noticed the shocked faces of his friends when he called Severus by his first name. Harry took the steps two at a time as he ran to Severus' bedroom. He stopped panting in front of it and knocked.

"Yes, I heard your friends. Just go into your room or the library." Severus' hoarse voice could be heard through the door.

"Are you okay? Can I come in?" Harry asked, worried.

"Your friends are waiting, Harry," Severus replied. His voice almost broke.

"Can I please come in, Severus? Just for a minute," Harry pleaded.

Severus groaned. "If you insist."

Severus was lying in bed. Sweat was forming on his forehead, and he looked paler than he usually looked and that meant something.

Harry was shocked, and when Severus started to cough harshly, he went over to Severus, stopping a few inches away from him, unsure what to do. "Shall I call for Poppy or James?"

"No, Harry!" Severus ordered while trying to sit up a little.

"I don't think you should sit up, Severus." He gently pushed Severus back in his cushion.

"And _I_ think you should keep distance between us, or do you want to get sick as well?" Severus barked.

"You look awful. How can you become so ill in a few hours?" Harry asked, confused.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Your friends are waiting."

"You could have said 'I don't want to speak about it'. That's what you wanted me to say, so why can't you do it as well?" Harry was sick with worry about Severus. _Did Ivy know how sick Severus was? Maybe that was the reason for her sad and concerned expression_. "I would really like to call for someone. Maybe you need a fever reducer."

"Harry, I assure you that I'm fully capable of calling someone when I feel the need—" He couldn't end this sentence because a harsh coughing fit ailed him. Severus almost toppled over.

It looked extremely painful, and Harry started to panic. He left the room before Severus recovered. When he was down in the living room his friends looked worriedly at him.

"Are you all right Harry? You look as if you have seen a ghost," Hermione said and tried to calm Harry, who was frantically looking around.

"I need to call someone. Severus looks awful." Harry was so worried that he had problems remembering which portrait led to which teacher. Ivy had to teach, and so he didn't want to try her portrait. _The Headmaster, yes, I have to call the Headmaster!_ Harry thought and turned to Phineas. "Please, I have to speak with Albus."

"He has visitors," was everything Phineas said.

"But I have to speak with him. It is very urgent. Please tell him that I need to speak with him," Harry said frantically.

"I already did! He will come as soon as his visitors left," Phineas stated, annoyed.

"Calm down, Harry, please! I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will come soon." Hermione tried to calm Harry.

Harry started to breath fast and sweat was forming on his forehead.

Hermione looked worriedly at Ron. She hoped Harry wouldn't get out of control like he did in the hospital wing. Ron was also very worried, but could only shrug his shoulders when Hermione looked questioningly at him. Both moved closer to Harry, and Hermione tried to lay a calming hand on Harry's chest.

Harry felt the worry start to overcome him. The voices of Ron and Hermione started to fade away. _What shall I do?_ He could not describe the relief that washed over him when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and calming magic flowing through him. Harry turned in the direction he assumed the owner of the hand stood. Slowly he came back to reality, and the form of Albus stood in front of him.

"I'm here, Harry. Breathe slowly," Albus said in a calm voice.

Harry wanted to be able to speak as fast as possible and fought hard to come back to reality. As soon as he was able to form words, he almost shouted, "No, you have to look at Severus. Please!"

"First you have to calm down and breathe normally, Harry!" Albus said calmly and let more calming magic flow into Harry.

Harry was annoyed by Albus' calm behavior. "But Severus! You have to look at him. He is very ill."

"I know that he is very ill, Harry. I will look for him when you have calmed down." When he saw Harry shaking his head and fighting his magic, he frowned. "Twinky?" he commanded in a voice that made Ron and Hermione take a step backwards.

The house-elf popped up near Albus, and he ordered her to call for Poppy and James, if he is still in the infirmary.

Seconds later Poppy and James emerged from the fireplace and came hurried over to the small group.

"He is fighting my calming magic, and I fear he will panic when I let go, James," Albus explained to James. Ron and Hermione had never seen their Headmaster so worried and even a little unsure of what to do.

"It's okay, Albus, I will take over from here." James pulled Harry's back against his chest and rested one of his hands against Harry's chest and the other on Harry's forehead. He sat down against the back of the couch and fixed Harry's head under his chin. "Stop fighting, Harry!"

"But Severus! You have to look at him. He is very ill, please!" Harry pleaded and tried to wriggle free. James had a perfect grip on Harry and the flow of magic that James let flow through Harry made his body almost completely relaxed. He couldn't even fully control his limbs any longer.

"Poppy and Albus are already on their way to him, Harry. You know that Poppy is a great Mediwitch." James was relieved that this comment made Harry stop fighting. "That's it, Harry. And now I want you to breathe together with me. Breathe in...and out...in...and out..."

After a few minutes Harry had calmed down and opened his eyes. His eyes fell on his friends, and he groaned, frustrated that the two had seen him like that.

"No, Harry, there is no reason to be embarrassed or frustrated. Remember we already spoke about letting your friends know what your problems are. They are your friends, Harry, and they want to help you. They are worried."

Hermione was the first to recover from the shock and came over to the two people sitting on the floor. "Yes, Harry, we are worried. You can tell us everything." She looked uncertainly first at Harry and then at James, who looked encouragingly at her.

Hermione took Harry's hand. "It's okay, Harry."

"I wish I wasn't such a damn freak." He groaned when the flow of magic immediately started to increase.

"Never say something like that again, Harry. How can you even think something like that!" Hermione scolded him.

"Yeah, mate, you are no freak," Ron said, still very unsure what to do, but also very worried.

Albus came down the stairs and over to the couch.

Harry tried to struggle free, but James didn't let go. "Not now, Harry. Just listen to what Albus has to say. We will just stay where we are."

"Yes, my boy, please stay where you are and let James help you. Poppy is taking care for Severus, so you don't have to worry. There was nothing out of control, Harry. Severus has pneumonia and it is normal that he is feeling this bad right now.

James had lowered the flow of magic to an amount that let Harry follow the conversation and speak.

"But he was well this morning, and now he looks as if he is dying," Harry shouted.

"Harry don't start to panic again. Would you like your potion, or do you think you can calm yourself without it; with only me for help?" James asked.

"But Severus—" Harry tried to reason with James, but was interrupted by the Healer.

"No, Harry, answer my question. We will take care of you first, and then we can talk about others," James said strictly.

"I will calm down without the potion," Harry said grumpily.

"Okay, then stop fighting my magic flow and concentrate on your breathing while I tell you something about Severus. If you start to fight me again or start to get agitated it will be the potion for you, Harry. Do I made myself clear?"

"Yes, James," Harry replied, defeated.

"Severus wasn't well this morning, Harry. Do you really think I would have spoken so harshly with him if there wasn't a reason for it? Severus had taken something so that made it seem that he was well, but this had only worsened his condition. Now he is suffering the result, and we cannot give him another potion. But, Harry, you shouldn't worry about Severus that much. He will be okay soon. Tomorrow he will even be able to go shopping with you. There is no reason to panic."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He had calmed down completely and started to feel stupid to be held like this.

"That's not what we want from you, Harry. There is no need to be sorry. You just have to learn from this. You must be careful how far you let your emotions affect you. That would have been a situation were you should have taken your potion," James explained and let go of Harry's head. Only his hand on Harry's chest stayed where it was.

"But I didn't have one!" Harry said, confused.

"Yes, that's right. I should have given you your applicator this morning, but I was a little distracted. Maybe we should go into your room, and I will show you and your friends how to use it, okay?" James asked.

"'Kay," Harry said. When James pulled his hand from Harry's chest, Harry stood up and smiled shyly at his friends.

"Merlin, you gave me quite a shock, mate," Ron said, relieved that Harry was 'normal' again.

"Yes, but that's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry," Hermione said quickly and cast a warning glance at Ron.

"I didn't say it was. Of course he doesn't have to be embarrassed about it," Ron said angrily at Hermione. He turned to Harry. "You know I didn't mean it that way, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go into my room. I feel a little weak after this magic thingy." He motioned in the direction of the couch.

"Magic thingy," Albus laughed while patting James shoulder. "That's one way to put it."

James grinned, and everyone started to laugh. It felt good that the tension was vanishing completely now.

"I will go back to my office. If you need me again, just call me," Albus said to no particular person; just into the room.

* * *

_For these wo are already bored or annoyed by the panic attacks I can say that now where Harry get's the applicator he won't suffer them a lot. _

**_Please review_**!


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Hard to accept**

*~*

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go into my room. I feel a little weak after this magic thingy." He motioned in the direction of the couch.

"Magic thingy," Albus laughed while patting James shoulder. "That's one way to put it."

James grinned, and everyone started to laugh. It felt good that the tension was vanishing completely now.

"I will go back to my office. If you need me again, just call me," Albus said to no particular person; just into the room.

*~*

When they were sitting in Harry's room, a tense silence lay over the room. Ron looked around curiously, and Hermione looked eagerly at James as if she is awaiting a very interesting lesson. Harry sat nervously on his bed while James sat relaxed on a chair near him.

"Do you want me to speak with your friends or do you want to try it yourself?" James asked to break the silence.

Harry looked nervously at James. "I would prefer if you could do it."

"Okay," James said, and turned to Ron and Hermione. "Harry has problems controlling his emotions. Sometimes they overwhelm him and he starts to panic. It's very difficult for him to notice it and take his potion in time. Here he will need your help. You can see when Harry starts to get problems easier than Harry can, and so you can help him to take his potion in time."

"How do we know when it is the right time?" Hermione asked, worried.

"There are some signs like sweating, frantically looking around or staring at one point, paleness and fast breathing. The potion has no side effects, and so it is better to use it once too much than too late. The potion in this applicator is weak. Harry will still be able to attend classes, but it won't help if he has worked himself too far into the panic attack. In that case you have to call for me, Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape. We all have a stronger potion for Harry or are able to help him in another way. Try to speak calmly with him so that he knows that he isn't alone until help comes," James explained calmly.

_I'm sure Hermione is annoyed that she hasn't a quill and sheet to write down every word James says_, Harry thought while looking at his friend, who hung on James' lips.

"How do we give him the potion?" Hermione asked while Ron bounced nervously on his seat.

"You don't give him the potion. If Harry isn't able to take it himself then it is already too late for the slight potion. You just have to call one of us then," James explained. He fumbled in his bag and pulled out an applicator. He turned to face Harry again. "This is the applicator. You have to take the mouth part it in your mouth and then press the other end. That will make exactly the right dose of potion spill into your mouth." He handed Harry the potion applicator.

"Any questions?" James asked and looked at the three teenagers.

Harry and Ron shook their heads, but it was obviously that Hermione had a lot of questions. "But why does Harry have these problems? He never had them before."

"What exactly caused Harry's problems is for Harry to decide what he wants to tell you. I can only explain to you that Harry has suppressed his problems for some time and at the moment his problems became open, his inner blockades lifted, and so his emotions take over from time to time. That has nothing to do with weakness. Harry will learn to control it and feeling safe will help him. He needs his friends to know that he is accepted and that there are peoplewho are worried and care for him."

Hermione nodded, fascinated. Harry would have laughed about Hermione's attitude if it wasn't him they were discussing.

Hermione pondered about what the Healer had said and then asked, "What about Quidditch? What if he gets one of these attacks on the broom?"

Harry drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't thought about that. _Oh, no, please don't let him forbid me to fly_.

James sighed and looked flustered for the first time. "That is something I want to discuss with Harry first."

"No, James, you can't forbid me flying, please!" Harry begged.

"Harry, please, stay calm," James said while laying a calming hand on Harry's arm. He turned to Hermione and Ron. "I'm sorry, but could you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Hermione said, and pulled Ron out of the room with her.

"James, please, Quidditch is my life. Please don't take it away from me." Harry almost started to cry in frustration.

"Harry, getting a panic attack during Quidditch would be too dangerous. You are in a stressed situation while playing Quidditch, and stress is a catalyst for your panic attacks. It's only a question of time before you will fall from your broom. I cannot let you play Quidditch," James said calmly but with determination.

"That's not fair. I don't want these damn panic attacks, and now they are stealing from me the only thing that I have fun with. Flying is no stress, James. It's the only time where I can forget everything. The only time were I feel free," Harry tried to reason with James.

"Harry, I know that this is hard for your to accept, but it is nothing we can discuss. Quidditch is too dangerous at the moment. We can speak about it in a few months. I don't forbid you to fly. You can go flying as long as an adult is around, who can react if something happened. So if you need flying to feel free, I will not hinder you."

"But Quidditch—" Harry started to beg again.

"Doesn't stand to discuss, Harry," James said strictly.

Harry threw himself angrily at his bed.

"It's okay that you are angry now, but I have to take care that you don't risk your health. It's a few month without Quidditch. Even if you aren't able to join the team when you are allowed to play again, you can play next year," James said sympathetically and stood up. Looking at the drawn back teenager on the bed, he said, "I will leave now. Speak with your friends, Harry. I'm sure they can show you that there are more ways to have fun than playing Quidditch. You just have to let them help you." He left the room and sent Ron and Hermione back inside.

_________

"Come on, Harry, the Healer is right. Quidditch would be too dangerous, and it isn't for a long time."

What annoyed Harry even more than just the words were that it wasn't Hermione saying them but Ron. Harry turned to face Ron who had sat down on his bed. "That's easy for you to say. You are still on the team."

"Do you want me stop playing as well? I would do it as an apologize for my stupid behavior in the Hospital Wing, but then you are not allowed to hold it against me again. We be even, then," Ron said seriously.

Harry looked at his best friend, stunned. "You would give up Quidditch for me? You tried so hard to get on the team."

"Sure I would do it for you. Your are my best mate," Ron stated soulfully.

That made Harry forget all his anger, and he started to smile. "I don't want you to give up Quidditch for me."

Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks, mate."

"Sometimes you boys are really stupid," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she rummaged in her bag. "I brought you my notes from our classes. You should copy them and do the homework to stay up to date."

Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes.

Ron chuckled. "Now you see what I have to go through all the time while you enjoy your time here."

After an hour of going through Hermione's notes and doing homework together, they were interrupted by two screaming kids. Eathan and Lysander came running into the room and jumped on Harry. "Harry, come play!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Harry said, lifting the twin off of him. "How was daycare?"

"Great. Look what we drew for you," Eathan said, and thrust a picture into Harry's hand.

"It's our family," Lysander explained. "Look, there is mom and dad..."

"… And here are Grandma and Grandpa..." Eathan went on.

"And that's Eathan and me, and here are you, Harry," Lysander ended the explanation while pointing at a red dot which had a line on each side that lead to two smaller dots that were, according to the twins' explanation, themselves. And the dots were surrounded by the other dots that should picture the rest of the family.

"It's great," Harry said and looked excitedly at the drawing. It felt so good that the twins were so eager to add him to their family.

"It's for you," Eathan said. "Do you want to play with us now?"

"My friends are here, Eathan," Harry gestured at Ron and Hermione. "Oh by the way, this is Ron and Hermione, my best friends. Guys, this is Eathan and Lysander."

"Hello, you two. Nice to meet you," Hermione said and turned to Harry. "We will go now, Harry," Hermione said and hugged Harry. "We will come by tomorrow, okay?"

"That would be great," Harry said. He turned to the twins, who looked at him eagerly. _It won't take much before they start shoving Ron and Hermione out of the room,_ Harry thought, amused. "I will show my friends out. Why don't you wait in your room? I will come to you in a minute."

The twins ran out of the room, already plotting what to play with Harry.

After saying good bye to Hermione and Ron, he passed the two women of this family and was immediately mollycoddled. Hands were on his head and arms, and he could hardly tell which hand was from which woman. "How are you?" Minerva asked, and Harry was sure that the hand on his forehead was from her.

"I'm fine! James gave me the applicator," Harry said while patting the pocket in which he had placed it.

"That's good, Harry. And have you spoken with Ron and Hermione about it?" Ivy asked, worried while grabbing his hand.

"Yes, I did. Ehm, the twins are waiting." Harry tried to free himself out of the arms of the women. It was a good feeling to have them around, but also a little annoying. He could understand Severus' annoyed reaction much better now.

He played a few hours with the twins. He would have never guessed, but he enjoyed it a lot. They drew together, played memory, and fished for paper fishes that were flowing in the air and spat water at them when they were to slow. They were still deeply involved in playing when Ivy came in and said, "Time for supper, you three. Eathan, Lysander, in the washroom. I will join you in a second."

The twins were grumbling because they would have liked to go on playing, but headed in the direction of the washroom.

"You can use our washroom upstairs, Harry. Severus and I have discussed it. If the children's bathroom is too annoying for you, you can use ours," Ivy said understandingly.

"It's no problem. It's no big deal once you get used to it. Maybe I will take your offer from time to time, though," Harry said.

"Do as you like, Harry," Ivy said, and Harry followed her out of the room.

Harry sat down on the closed toilet while Ivy helped the twins to wash their hands and faces. He looked longingly at the trio. Harry wished he could have had a mom when he was the twins' age. While the twins were getting dried by Ivy, Harry went over to this sink and used it himself. "Will Severus join us for supper?"

"No, he is still resting, but he is much better already, and we will go shopping tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, shopping!" The twins shouted excitingly.

"Oh, no, my babies, not for you this time." Seeing the sad faces, she added, "But Grandpa is thinking about going to Diagon Alley with you three this weekend." Immediately the faces lit up again.

"Oh, and, Harry, before I forget. I shall greet you from Remus. He has a free period tomorrow between 10 and 11 in the morning and will come by to visit you."

Harry was beaming. He was already worried that Remus hadn't contacted him until now. Harry looked forward to the meeting and to the whole day tomorrow. First meeting Remus and then going shopping with Severus and Ivy. With a smile, Harry went to eat supper with his family.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I'm very busy lately and when I'm at home I'm often so tired that I sleep all the time. Normally I have written new chapters while my night shifts but lately I was to busy or sleepy to do it. Then my betas also need some time to correct my chapters and so I can only manage to update weekly. I hope this will change again, but I can't promise. That counts for all my stories! Please be patient. I, at least, try to make the chapters longer, if you haven't noticed it already. Please leave a review! That encourages me to write more even when I feel tired! :)  
_

_Sunny  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Remus Visit**

Harry was eagerly waiting for Remus to arrive. He had gotten up at nine to eat breakfast and wasn't finished yet. Severus sat grumpily at the opposite end of the table and read the Daily Prophet. From time to time, he coughed and then took a sip from his tea. He relaxed visibly after it.

Harry grinned. "Good stuff, eh?"

Severus glared at Harry. "You are way too cheeky this morning. How come?"

"I'm not cheeky. I was just trying to make conversation. You look better today." Harry blushed a little, remembering the fuss he had made yesterday over Severus.

"Yes, I would do anything not to panic my new son again," Severus said mockingly and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked alarmed. "You haven't taken a potion again, have you?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't. And even if I had, it would be none of your concern, Harry. I am just waiting for James to arrive. He should be here any minute. Has Ivy already spoken with you about the shopping?"

"She said that we will go to Diagon Alley this afternoon." Harry looked skeptically at Severus. "Are you sure you are healthy enough for it? We could wait a few more days."

"We are wizards, Harry. Another potion from James and some healing magic and I'm as good as new. So don't worry, we will leave at three this afternoon," Severus said.

"Ivy said Remus will come over at ten," Harry said cautiously; he knew about the problems between Remus and Severus.

Severus' face darkened. "I know," he growled.

Harry looked sadly down at his cereal. "If James would let me out, I could meet Remus somewhere else."

"You can have whomever you want as your guest here, but don't expect me to like them all. And now stop this and eat you cereal before the werewo... before Lupin comes."

Harry grabbed his spoon again, but only poked half-heartedly at his cereal.

"Do what you want, but don't whine at me when James comes to force-feed you. He will be here any minute and if Lupin comes, he has to wait until you have eaten up," Severus said sternly.

"I'm eating," Harry said, and shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

The fireplace flared and James came over to the table. "Ah, my two favorite patients."

Harry hastily shoved the rest of his cereal into his mouth while he looked shyly at Severus.

Severus grinned at Harry's attempt to avoid James' scolding about his eating habits. His grin vanished when James reached him and laid a hand on his forehead.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" James asked, while eying him closely.

"Fine," Severus said, and immediately was shaken by a coughing fit.

"I see," James said disapprovingly. "I think we will take a closer look into your bedroom, but first I want to check on Harry." So he went over, and on his way he took a quick glance at the empty cup in front of Harry. "How was the juice-potion cocktail? Better than the tea?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you," Harry answered.

James smiled at Harry and asked, "May I make a quick scan?"

Harry nodded and leaned against the back of his chair to give James access to his chest and his forehead for the scanning. Soon he was lulled half into sleep by the scanning and the healing magic James let flow into him. When the flow decreased, Harry could hear James speaking to him again. "How have you been sleeping?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and when he felt not only James, but also Severus' eyes on him, he lowered his head.

James let go of Harry, pulled a chair near him, and sat down. He laid a hand on Harry's leg and said calmly, "Harry, I can't help you if you aren't honest with me. Please tell me the truth."

"I had a nightmare and then I couldn't sleep again," Harry said miserably.

James sighed. "We have to keep an eye on this, Harry. If the nightmares and sleeping problems last, we will have to do something about it. I want you to tell me when you have problems, okay? "

"Yes," Harry said, still gnawing on his bottom lip.

"And stop biting your lips or you will never catch Miss Granger's eye," Severus said mockingly.

"Hermione isn't interested in me," Harry said, and looked sullenly at Severus and James, who were both grinning.

A high voice interrupt the glaring duel between the three. "Mr. Remus Lupin asked to be let in."

Severus groaned and stood up. He pinched the bridge of his nose to suppress the oncoming headache.

"Sometimes I really wonder if it is worth it to have this awful voice on the door just to annoy Minerva. It was real fun to see her dumbfounded face when she first saw Trelawney's sister's face on the door and that she wasn't able to get rid of it, but her voice is really getting on my nerves," he mumbled to Harry and James as he passed them. He quickly climbed up the stairs, and when he almost was on the top of the stairs he shouted. "Let him in, Charlee!" With that, he vanished on the upper floor and, as the sound of a shutting door indicated, into his bedroom.

The door swung open, and Remus came into the room. He looked around the room to orient himself and found Harry sitting at the table. "Ah, there you are, Harry." With long steps he came over to the table. "James," he greeted the Healer and then turned to Harry. "It's so good to see you, Harry." Affectionately, he ruffled Harry's hair.

"I will go and look after Severus," James said, and headed in the direction of the stairs.

"Let's go into my room, Remus," Harry said, and led Remus to his room.

Remus looked curiously around the room. "Nice," he said, and grinned at the proud expression on Harry's face.

"Ivy helped me decorate it." Harry jumped on the bed and gestured for Remus to sit down on a chair. "Have a seat."

"It's really nice, but still a little bare, don't you think?" Remus said, and rummaged in his pocket.

Harry looked around, confused. "I like it. Look, I even have a poster." Harry pointed at the Quidditch poster.

"Yes, it's nice, but I thought maybe you would like to have these to decorate a little more." Remus gave Harry a thick envelope. Harry looked questioningly at Remus, but he only said, "Open it!"

Harry tore the envelope open and looked at the stack of pictures in awe. "Wow, thank you, Remus." Harry threw himself at the man.

"It's my pleasure. Come on, let's have a look at them." Remus pushed the chair aside and gently guided Harry over to the bed to sit down.

"Look, there are your parents," Remus said, and pointed at a photo where James and Lily Potter stood smiling arm in arm. "Lily and James were great people, but I have told you about them so much. Let's look at this one here. It's Sirius, your godfather."

A black-haired, good looking man was grinning at Harry from the photograph. He pulled grimaces and even was sticking his tongue out from time to time.

Harry had to grin about this behavior. "Yes, you have told me about him. That's the one Severus had the most problems with, right?" The grin vanished and was replaced by a sad and worried expression_. Severus will not be happy to see these photos. I have to find a good place to hide them_.

"Yes, they had problems, but that was a long time ago and Sirius has been dead for 12 years, now," Remus said and sighed.

"You told me that he was killed by the explosion while fighting with Pettigrew, but that doesn't change that Severus hates him. He was almost running from the room when the door announced your arrival. I'm glad that he can tolerate me here, even though I look like my father."

"Harry, listen!" Remus said, and put an arm around Harry. "Severus isn't tolerating you here. He took you in willingly because he wants to help you. He doesn't see a copy of James in you any longer. He stopped that even before the final battle. You know that."

Harry just sighed and looked at the floor.

"Severus tolerated me here, but he _wants_ you to be here!" Remus said, determined. Looking at the photo again, he added, "Your godfather would have done anything for you. It wouldn't be fair to see him in a bad light just because we made bad decisions while we were teenagers, Harry. Sirius was a warmhearted and loyal friend to your family."

"I know, Remus, I didn't want to upset you." Harry looked guiltily at him.

Remus laughed, but it was a sad laugh. "Always worried about others, right? But what about you? How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine, Poppy and James have helped me a lot," Harry said, but felt uncomfortable to speak about it. "I would prefer not to speak about what happened."

"It's okay, Harry. If you ever change your mind, you know where I am," Remus said, and pulled Harry closer.

"'Kay," Harry said shyly.

Remus changed the topic. "So, do you want to glue them on the wall, Harry? I still have fifteen minutes."

"Yes, maybe over here." Harry pointed at the wall at the head of his bed.

They spent the next ten minutes arranging the photos like Harry wanted them. In the middle was the photo of his parents smiling arm in arm, and around it Harry arranged the photos of himself with his parents. Then followed the photos of his grandparents and finally the photos in which Lily was alone or with her friends, and the group photos with friends of Harry's parents.

Remus didn't comment when Harry put the photos of Sirius and James back in the envelope and placed it under his pillow. He couldn't suppress the stinging pain it caused in his chest, but he understood that for Harry it was more important not to anger Severus. "Okay, Harry, I have to leave. I hope you will visit me soon or we will see each other in classes."

"Thanks a lot for the photos, Remus. I really like them, including the ones of Sirius and James, but—"

Remus interrupted him and said, "I totally understand, Harry. You don't have to explain anything. Next time I come to visit you, I want to see photos of your new family, okay?"

Harry smiled at this. "That's a cool idea. Maybe I find a camera in Diagon Alley."

"Oh. Right, you're going shopping today. Ivy told me." He stood up. "So, have fun, Harry." He ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry patted Remus' hand playfully away. "Stop that, Remus. My hair is tousled enough."

Remus laughed and let Harry lead him to the door.

_____________________

When Severus knocked at Harry's room to call him for lunch, Harry was lying on his stomach on his bed, looking longingly at the photos. "Come in," Harry shouted and had to struggle with himself to avert his eyes from the photos.

Severus entered the room and immediately saw the photos on the wall.

Harry held his breath and waited for the outburst.

Severus came over and sat on the bed. "So, he brought you some photos? It seems your room has become more cozy, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said cautiously. He was still worried that Severus wouldn't like some of the photos.

Severus eyed the photos closely. His expression was soft, and he almost smiled while looking at Lily. "I have a few of your mother while she was young. If you like you can look at them and take some for your collection."

"Really? That would be great." Harry was excited. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this, and it was surely not what followed.

Severus' expression changed to a scowl. "Didn't he give you photos of your father and godfather?" He looked sternly at Harry, who started to bite his lip again.

Harry sighed and pulled out the envelope from under his pillow. "I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't want them in the quarters, but I hoped I could hide them in the envelope."

"Why would I want you to hide something from me? What did I tell you about lying? Hiding something from me is almost like lying, don't you think?"

Harry face dropped. _Oh, no, I have already broken one of the family rules_.

Seeing Harry pale, Severus said, "You showed me the photos on your free will, and so you didn't break a rule, Harry." Harry relaxed and Severus went on. "And now let's attach these photos to your collection on the wall."

Harry's jaw dropped open. _He wants me to glue them on the wall? _"But I thought you wouldn't want me to put them on the wall. You don't like my father and Sirius."

"No, and yes. I don't like you father and godfather and that will never change, Harry, but that doesn't mean that I want you to hate them. They loved you, and they would have done anything for you. They are a part of you and your life. An important part, Harry, and they deserve to be on this wall. So come on, let's arrange them where you want them."

Soon the envelope was empty and the wall was full of photos. Harry grinned happily at Severus. "Thanks you!" Without thinking, he threw his arms around Severus and laid his head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

Severus was shocked and didn't know what to do or say. Uncertainly, he laid an arm around Harry and patted his back. Soon the patting changed into drawing calming circles.

Harry enjoyed the embrace. It reminded him of the day when Severus hugged him in front of the infirmary. He felt safe and happy in his arms.

Severus wasn't used to this, and so he said, "Lunch is ready, Harry. We should go eat."

Harry unwillingly loosened the embrace. "Okay."

With one last glance at his photo-wall, he left the room and followed Severus downstairs.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_yes, I know you all were waiting for the shopping, but again I didn't manage to follow my own time/plot line. I had to add this chapter. But the next chapter will be 100% of the shopping trip!!_

_Sunny  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Stupid Ron**

"How was your meeting with your friends yesterday?" Severus asked while spooning his soup.

"Oh, it was good. Ron apologized for his reaction in the hospital wing. They liked my room, and Hermione brought me school work to catch up with," Harry told Severus enthusiastically.

"And what about your conversation with James?" Severus asked, eyeing Harry closely.

Harry sighed and stirred his soup indifferently with his spoon. "He gave me the applicator and spoke with Ron and Hermione about what to do when I get one of those damn attacks."

"They are not 'damn' attacks, Harry. Don't speak so disparagingly about you or your problems," Severus said, scolding.

"Yeah," Harry replied grumpily, and spooned soup into his mouth.

"Anything else?" Severus asked.

"You already know. Why do you ask?" Harry asked sullenly.

"Because I want to hear it from you. And stop playing with your food, Harry!" Severus said acidly.

"Yes, sir," Harry, mumbled. He spooned soup in his mouth and then answered Severus' question in a small voice. "He also told me that I'm not allowed to play Quidditch."

"And how did you take that?"

Harry groaned. "I know that it could be dangerous during a game. It's very frightening to have these attacks. I don't want to have one while playing Quidditch and then let them all see what a fr—" Harry lowered his head. "Sorry."

"It's hard to give up old habits, but you have to understand that you aren't a freak, Harry. Your panic attacks aren't something to be ashamed of. You will learn to control them, but you have to accept them as a part of your life at the moment. Your friends will help you. I know flying is important for you, and we will find a way for you to go flying while one of us is present, but you will not go flying on your own. If I find out that—"

"I know, Severus," Harry said, annoyed.

"I hope so. And watch your tone," Severus said warningly.

"I'm sorry, but this is a topic that is really hard to accept. Maybe we should change it. What did James say? Are you healthy enough to go shopping?"

"What do you think?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think you still look ill. For me it wouldn't be a problem to wait a few days."

"I'm perfectly fine. Stop racking your brain over me. We will leave at three," Severus said, and took the next dose of James' potion.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger ask to be let in," the front door announced.

Severus groaned. "You will finish your meal before you go into your room with them." He looked at Harry, who had already tried to stand up. Harry sat down again and grabbed his spoon to shovel the soup into himself at full speed. "Let them in, Charlee!" Severus ordered the door.

Ron and Hermione entered the living room cautiously.

"Come over here. Harry has to finish his meal first," Severus said to the two teenagers.

"Good day, sir," Hermione said politely.

"Yeah, eh... hello, sir," Ron said, unsure.

"Hello to you as well, Mr. Weasley," Severus said sarcastically while he motioned them to sit down.

"How are you, sir?" Hermione asked Severus.

Severus turned to face her and just glared at her.

"Ehm...Harry how are you?" Hermione turned to face Harry. She immediately grimaced seeing how Harry was eating. "Eww, Harry, have you changed into Ron? Why are you eating like a pig?"

"Because he wants to rescue you from my presence, Miss Granger," Severus said and glared at Harry.

"It's not like that. I just want to make use of the time they are here," Harry said defensively.

"And you cannot do that in my presence?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you don't wanted to have us around," Harry said, confused.

"To be honest I would like to hear from Miss Granger how her Potion class was today." He looked curiously at the girl.

Hermione shifted nervously on her seat. "Professor Dumbledore said you would ask me this, and he told me to say that it is none of your concern, sir." Hermione looked as if she was preparing herself to run any minute to hide from a furious Potions master. Seeing his face, she quickly added, "I'm sorry."

Severus could hardly suppress his anger. _This old codger, how dare he to prepare her for a conversation with me? It's my dungeon and my Potion lab he is playing in._ "At least tell me what you were brewing, Miss Granger. Maybe I could answer a few of the questions you surely have about it in return." Severus noticed seconds before a hand was placed on his shoulder that Hermione was staring at something, or someone, behind him. "Nice try, Severus, but if you want to speak with someone about your Potion classes, it should be me." Severus groaned in frustration to hear the Headmaster's voice behind him.

"Why don't you three go in Harry's room?" Dumbledore asked the children. "But not for long, Harry. You know James instructions about—"

"Yes, I know, sir. I will do exactly what James said," Harry said quickly. Under no circumstances did he want to let his friends hear about his nap time. "Come on." He nearly pulled his friends in the direction of his room.

When they were almost there, Harry asked, "So what did you do in Potions?"

"Don't ask, Harry. We cooked and didn't brew," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"I liked it," Ron said while they entered Harry's room.

"Sure you did. You like everything that has to do with eating." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"So what did you brew...eh cook?" Harry asked.

"Drops. All kind of flavor, but Professor Dumbledore tried to convince all to make lemon drops," Hermione explained.

"Wow, that's wicked," Ron said when he saw the photo wall.

Harry grinned proudly. He grabbed the drawing of the twins that he had laid on his desk and went over to Ron and Hermione, who sat on his bed and looked in awe at the photos.

"Remus gave them to me and then he showed me how to glue them to the wall. Look!" Harry glued the drawing on the wall on the long side of his bed. "I hope they will let me get some money from my vault to buy a camera. I want to add new photos, as well. Severus also offered to show me photos of my mom when she was young. He'll give me some, too," Harry said happily.

Ron grimaced. "It's really weird to hear you call him by his given name."

Harry sighed. He had hoped they were beyond this awkwardness. Why was it so hard for Ron to accept it all? "I can't call him Professor just in your presence. That's too confusing, Ron."

"Yeah, mate. I know, but it is still weird." Seeing Harry's sad face, he added, "Just ignore me. So, what have you planned for today. Will they let you out?"

Hermione was still studying the photos, but turned after hearing this question. She was interested in the answer as well.

"Ivy, Severus and I will go shopping this afternoon. I'm looking forward to it, but I'm not quite sure what to expect.. Aunt Petunia never went shopping with me." Harry really was worried, but he didn't want to show it. He didn't want them to think he was weird.

"Even if your aunt would have gone shopping with you, it wouldn't help you with this. I have talked with Luna about it, and it is really different to the Muggle way of shopping. Even though I don't believe everything that she said. I mean, it is still Luna we are speaking about," Hermione explained.

"They want to pay for everything. That's really strange. I wish they would let me pay for myself," Harry said worriedly.

"That's what parents do, mate." Ron said while standing up and walking over to Quidditch poster to look at it. "And they are your new parents aren't they?"

Harry was still thinking about what Ron had just said, when Ron turned around abruptly. "Wow, are you still Harry Potter? Or are you Harry Snape now?"

Now Harry was really confused. He hadn't thought about it until now. He didn't know much about this whole guardianship. "As much as I know they are my guardians. I don't think that my name has changed. They said I can still leave and choose another family to live with. So I'm still Harry Potter." Harry said this all, but he wasn't sure about it. _I have to ask Ivy and Severus a little more about this guardianship. _

Ron shrugged and turned to the poster again.

Hermione mentally slapped Ron for disturbing Harry with his question. Harry was obviously racking his brain over it now. "You can speak with them, Harry. They will explain the whole guardianship more clearly. Don't worry too much about it. You will enjoy shopping." She told him and patted his leg.

Ron snorted and came over to the bed again. "Enjoy? He isn't a girl," Ron said to Hermione and then turned to Harry. "You'll be happy when it is over. We don't go shopping often, right? I wear the clothes of my brothers, but sometimes we do go shopping. Believe me, it is awful."

"Ron," Hermione scolded. _How stupid can he be? Doesn't he see how much Harry is worried about this all?_

"What? It's the truth. All this collar adjusting here and prodding there." He gestured wildly to emphasize the meaning. "And all this in front of people in a shop. It's awful."

Harry was sitting open-mouthed and shocked on his bed. Shopping definitely isn't something he would like. He was sure about it now. _How the hell can I get out of it_?

Hermione jumped up and grabbed Ron by his arm. "Stop it, Ron. You are upsetting Harry."

"Oh!" Ron said. _Upsetting_, that word activated something in his brain. "Do you have your applicator?" He frantically went over to Harry and started to rummage in Harry's pockets.

Harry was still sitting shocked at the bed and his brain didn't catch up with Ron's actions. Hermione, meanwhile, pulled Ron away from Harry. "Ron, let him be. He doesn't need his applicator."

While Ron tried to free himself from Hermione, a sharp knock was heard and seconds later an irritated Potions master was standing in the room. "What's the problem?" Albus had just left and Severus wanted to tell Ron and Hermione to leave Harry for his nap when he had heard shouting from the room.

"Nothing, sir. Ron is just overreacting," Hermione tried to explain, but Ron was still struggling with her.

"Harry needs his potion, but Hermione stopped me from getting it for Harry," Ron almost shouted. His face was red, and he looked angrily at Hermione.

Both teenagers were pushed unceremoniously to the side when a worried Potions master tried to reach Harry.

Finally Harry came to his senses and noticed the scene in front of him. Severus reached him and pushed up his chin to examine him.

"I'm okay, Severus. I don't need a potion," he tried to explain.

"Then why does Mr. Weasley think that you need one?" Severus thought that Harry wanted to hide something, but couldn't figure out why Miss Granger was holding Mr. Weasley back.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "I don't know."

Severus turned to Ron. "What is all the fuss about, Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione said he is upset. I thought we should give him the potions then?" Ron said, confused.

Harry groaned, frustrated, and threw himself at the bed. He grabbed for his cushion and pressed it in his face. _I wish I could vanish right now. They think I'm crazy_.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Mr. Weasley, first, you will never give any potion to Harry. If he needs to use the applicator then it will be _him _who uses it. And second, this potion is for a panic attack, not for any negative emotion he may have. Is that clear now?" Severus was looking dangerously at Ron.

Ron couldn't answer verbally, so he just nodded.

"I think you'd better leave now. I was on my way to send you out anyway. I presume you will find your way out alone?" Severus asked angrily.

"Of course, sir," Hermione said and dragged Ron out of the room. "Bye, Harry," she called when she maneuvered Ron through the door frame.

When they had left, Severus turned to Harry. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. "Take that off your face, Harry. I don't want to explain to Ivy why you choked in your bed when she comes to get you for the shopping." He pulled the cushion from Harry's grip.

"I don't want to go shopping anymore," Harry said, already preparing himself to be hit by eyeing Severus movements cautiously.

James had told them to try physical contact as often as possible, and so Severus moved his hand to touch Harry's head, maybe a little too fast. Harry flinched away and closed his eyes. Severus' hand stopped in midair and then he drew it back. "I wasn't going to hit you, Harry. I just wanted to pat your head. I thought that would calm you." This was an awkward situation, and Severus hated to be in it. Why couldn't Ivy be there to handle the situation. Or James? He sighed when he saw Harry open his eyes cautiously. "I'm not good at this, I know, but you don't have to flinch away from me. Why the hell should I hit you?"

"Because I don't want to go shopping any more," Harry said miserably.

"This morning you seemed to be looking forward to it. So what has changed? What have those dunderheads told you?"

"They are my friends," Harry said sullenly, and sat up, hugging his knees.

"So, what have you _friends_ said to you?" Severus said, annoyed.

Harry didn't know what to tell Severus, and so he just stared stubbornly at the wall.

"Oh fantastic, Prince Gryffindor, is above speaking with me," Severus spat. Now he really wished Ivy was there to take over. He felt the urge to shake Harry until the answer fell out, but he was sure that wasn't an adequate option right now.

"I'm not Prince Gryffindor," Harry said angrily. "I just don't want Ivy to force me into outfit after outfit and then prod at me until it fits."

First Severus looked at Harry as if he had grown two heads, and then he almost fell over from laughing. Harry was confused, but seeing Severus laugh made it hard not to start grinning. After a few seconds he gave in and grinned openly. Severus, meanwhile, was steadying himself with his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh yeah, that's really scary. I wonder why you didn't have a panic attack about it." He could hardly manage to speak between all his laughing.

"Very funny, Severus," Harry said and rolled his eyes. "James said my panic attacks are nothing to make fun about."

"Oh, yes, you are right." Severus tried hard to control himself and to make a straight face. "Please don't tell James on me."

"If you convince Ivy not to pester me, I won't tell James," Harry said, grinning.

"Then I fear I will have to face James. Ivy will not give up the opportunity to pester you. I have to face this fate at least once a year, and so you have to face it, as well. That's the destiny of the men in this family." He ruffled Harry's hair. "And now it is nap time. We don't want James to catch us acting against his order, do we? "

"Hmph," Harry said, and sullenly made himself ready for his nap.

* * *

_Every single review means a lot to me, so **please review!!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_as you all had to wait so long for the shopping trip, I made it an extra long chapter. Please let me know what you think about!  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 24 – The Shopping**

Harry looked around curiously. They were in a town he didn't know. Strimhedge, Ivy had said. They were heading for a big house, which was colored in a rainbow colors.

Harry couldn't shake the questions of the guardianship and his name from his mind, and so he decided to ask Severus, who was striding right beside him. "Ehm, Severus, can I ask you a question?"

"If it isn't to ask Ivy to change her mind, go on," Severus said, without even looking at Harry. They must have given an odd view to passers-by; Ivy was heading eagerly in the direction of the colorful house, surely already imagining what wonderful clothes she would buy for Harry, and Severus and Harry sullenly followed her. Severus will never understand what it is with women and shopping. He could totally understand Harry's reluctance.

"I wondered about the guardianship," Harry said, craning his neck to look at Severus.

"What about it, exactly, Harry?" Severus asked, still facing the unbelievably colorful house with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"My name for example. Am I still Harry Potter?" Harry almost jumped when Severus stopped abruptly to face him.

"Who else should you be than Harry Potter? What are you talking about? Are you feeling unwell? Are you delirious?" Severus reached for Harry's forehead to feel his temperature.

"Severus," Harry said, annoyed, while batting Severus' hand off his forehead. He rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling fine."

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked. She was standing a few meters away from them and had just realized that the two weren't following her any longer.

"Everything is just fine, Ivy," Severus said to his worried wife, and then turned to Harry. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think we need a little more time and privacy to discuss the guardianship. Let's finish the shopping, and then I will answer all your questions, okay?"

"'Kay," Harry said and sullenly let Severus lead him by his shoulder in Ivy's direction.

When they entered the clothing shop, Harry looked around in awe. A tiny little witch came immediately over to them and addressed Ivy. "Good day, I'm Millisande Murasso, can I help you?"

"Thanks, we will choose a few clothes first, and then we would be glad to get your help. Could we please get a box?" Ivy asked the friendly lady.

"Sure, my dear, here you are," the lady said, and a box floated over to Ivy.

"Thank you," Ivy said, and with a flick of her wand the box was moving in the direction she was heading. She turned and looked at her companions. "What are you waiting for?"

Severus immediately hurried over to the customer lounge and grabbed one of the magazines there.

Harry glared after Severus for leaving him alone with Ivy. He could see Severus grin before he hid his face behind the magazine.

"Harry, come on. Over there is the teenagers' department," Ivy said, much too eager for Harry's taste.

"Trousers first, Harry." Ivy pulled him in front of a shelf with several trousers and jeans. "What do you prefer trousers or jeans?"

"Eh, jeans," Harry said and looked confused at the clothes. There was only one example of every style, no different sizes.

"Then choose 3 trousers and 5 jeans." Ivy started to look through the trousers.

Harry just looked at Ivy with shock and didn't move.

"Harry, at your pace we will still be here tomorrow." Ivy rolled her eyes and held a trouser in front of Harry's legs. "If you don't start choosing for yourself, then I will do it." With that she threw the trousers in the box.

That shook Harry out of his stupor. "But that are too many. What will I do with so many trousers?"

Ivy sighed, annoyed. "Wear them, Harry? Really, I thought Severus was a difficult man while shopping, but you beat him at this."

Harry grabbed one of the jeans and looked at them._ It's jeans, what else should I look for?_ He threw it in the box.

"Over there are jeans in a different style, Harry. Check if you would like to have one of them." Ivy pointed at another shelf.

Harry looked at them. The first pair were baggy. _I don't think that Severus would like me running around with jeans like this. And I also don't like them._ He went to another shelf. Here he found straight jeans in different colors and took two black ones, a dark blue and one that had a washed out look. When he put them in the box with the other jeans, he asked Ivy, "What about the size?"

"Oh, you will see later, Harry." She looked through the jeans he had chosen and looked skeptically at the washout one. Her disapproval was written all over her face.

"I can put it back," Harry said and reached for the jeans in Ivy's hand.

Ivy pulled it out of his reach and then put it back in the box. "If you like it, we will buy it. I don't have to like all your clothes." She took one of the trousers she had placed on a stack in front of her on the shelf. "Come over here and let me test some of these."

Harry stood still in front of her as she put one pair of trousers after the other in front of his legs. What the hell was the different between them? They all looked the same to him. After what seemed like an eternity, Ivy had chosen two more and Harry sighed relieved.

Ivy looked reprovingly at him. "We have just started, Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said sullenly while looking longingly at Severus, who was enjoying his magazine in the waiting lounge. _That's so unfair._

"Now shirts, Harry." She dragged him and the box to the proper area of the shop. "Six sweatshirts and twelve T-shirts," she ordered.

"I don't need twe—" Harry started to protest, but Ivy interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it, Harry. Start choosing or I will choose and then it will be something like this." She held up a red T-shirt with a yellow duck on it.

That was all Harry needed to see, and he quickly started to look through the shirts and chose some. He even started to like it, because there were some cool shirts. For example a black one with a silver dragon and another one with a Nimbus 2000 found their way into the box.

Seeing his choice of shirts, Ivy grabbed for a plain black and a plain white one and tossed them into the box as well.

After a single black and a lonely gray sock found their way into the box by Ivy, Harry chose one with Quidditch players at the hem and another with Grindylows. "Won't I need two of them?" Harry asked, confused that only one sock of each pair had found its way into the box.

"No, we will duplicate them later. You will see, Harry." Ivy had already moved over to the next shelf, and Harry sighed, frustrated. _Merlin, let this be over soon!_

"Shoes, Harry. Here we find a pair because they are not the same for both feet." She explained this as if speaking to a small child. Harry was lucky that the other customers were too occupied to watch them. After Harry had picked out a few sneakers and cool flying shoes, which were made of a very flexible and smooth leather, even at the sole, Ivy put a conservative black and brown pair of shoes in the box.

"And now follows the most important question. Boxers or briefs, Harry." Ivy looked questioningly at him while stopping in front of the shelf with the underwear.

Harry blushed deeply as he quickly tossed three boxer shorts in the box.

Ivy rolled her eyes again. "At least twelve, Harry!"

Quickly the ordered number of boxer shorts found their way into the box without a closer look. When Harry tried to pass Ivy to leave the embarrassing part behind himself as fast as possible, Ivy blocked his way. She reached into the box and pulled out a pair of boxers with two fingers. "Are you sure you want this one?"

Harry blushed in a deeper red than before. He could feel his face burn when he looked at the black boxer shorts with white, cute, little kittens all over it. Embarrassed beyond imagination he grabbed the shorts out of Ivy's hand and placed it back on the shelf.

"Over here are silken ones. Did you like Severus' silken boxer shorts?" Ivy asked while showing him the shelf.

"Oh," Harry only said and took five shorts out of the box and put five silken ones of different color in it.

Ivy grinned. "You are so cute when you blush, Harry."

"Ivy," Harry said warningly.

Ivy looked at the contents of the box. "I think we have all the casual clothes. Let's move on to the robe department."

Harry groaned, frustrated. He had hope that this would be the end of it.

"Behave, Harry, or I will let Mrs. Murasso loose on you." She turned without waiting for an answer and smiled when she noticed Harry following her sullenly.

Shopping for wizard robes was much easier. There wasn't much to choose from, and Ivy did it all for him. Soon the box was filled with two more school robes and two casual robes for indoor and outdoor.

"Okay, let's look for Mrs. Murasso," Ivy said, and turned to the waiting area. Seeing the full box, Mrs. Murasso was soon at their side. Severus also followed them when they headed for a door which led to the back of the shop. Harry looked around curiously. The room they entered had a small, round platform in the middle and a curtain on the right side of the room. Severus sat down on the couch near the platform.

"Okay, my boy, up on the platform. We will start with the robes." Mrs. Murasso lightly pushed him onto the platform while Harry looked for help from Severus.

Severus was grinning, even though the miserable look on Harry's face made him feel pity for the boy. Next time Ivy tries to drag Harry in here, he would surely give her quite a fight.

"Here is the action, young man," the shop lady said, and handed Harry the school robes. "Put it on!"

Harry did what he was told. Mrs. Murasso waved her wand at him, pulled here and there at the robe, and finally looked at Ivy for approval. After Ivy nodded, the lady waved her wand and a nice folded robe appeared next to Severus on the coach. When Harry moved to hand the robe to the lady, it disappeared by a wave of her wand. He went through the same procedure with the other robes. Harry was already exhausted, and more confused than before when they reached the shoes. The first pair was the black conservative ones Ivy had chosen. "They are too big," Harry said when the old lady passed the shoes to him to pull them on.

"Of course they are," the lady looked skeptically at Harry, surely she thought he wanted to be cheeky.

"It's his first time shopping at a magical clothing store, Mrs. Murasso," Ivy explained.

"Oh, dear, why didn't you tell me before? Just put them on, and you will see." Mrs. Murasso gave him a friendly smile.

Harry took the shoes reluctantly and put the first one on his foot. The moment he was in the shoe, it started to resize itself to fit. "Wow," Harry said, awed.

"The other one as well, Mr. Snape," Mrs. Murasso instructed.

Harry looked up, shocked, but before he could say anything, Ivy said, "It's Mr. Potter."

"Oh, really, I thought he was your son Mrs. Snape. Potter?" The lady looked more closely at Harry. "Harry Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Harry stop behaving like that and put on the second shoe," Ivy said sternly. That was the Ivy Harry tried to avoid as best as possible. Until now this kind of voice was only directed at Severus, and Harry preferred it this way.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said shyly, hoping to calm Ivy with this behavior.

Ivy rolled her eyes at being addressed like that. "Mrs. Murasso, we would like to finish this all as soon as possible. My husband is still quite ill, and we have to go back home soon."

Severus glared at his wife, and Harry snickered at the murderous look Severus shot at Ivy. The shoes were fitting perfectly now and after a wave of Mrs. Murasso's wand, the exact copy landed in front of Severus' feet. The same happened with the rest of the shoes. A shirt was tossed at Harry.

"Behind the curtain, young man, and when you are dressed come out again," the shop lady ordered.

Harry returned to stand in front of them again with the new shirt that had started to fit itself on him the moment he had dressed in it.

"Do you like it like this, or do you want it to fit more closely or loosely?" the lady asked.

"It's okay."

Mrs. Murasso waved her wand and all the T-shirts were copied to Harry's size. The self-fitting examples vanished and Harry assumed they would find their way back to the shelf now. Soon the space beside Severus was occupied with shirts and trousers and socks. Now only the underwear was left, and Harry blushed again. _Oh, please don't let me have to stand in front of them in the boxers_.

Ivy grabbed for one of the silken ones and passed them to Harry. "Put it on and then call for Severus. He will help you with the fitting," Ivy said, to Harry's relief.

The boxers felt nice, but the fitting charm on them made them too tight for Harry's taste. He tried to pull at them to see if they would concede. The whole shopping trip had made Harry exhausted and on edge. Knowing that on the other side of the curtain the others were standing was an embarrassing thought. Harry didn't notice that he was starting to breath faster and that swear was forming on his forehead.

"What are you doing in there, Harry? Are you finished?" Severus asked impatiently.

"It doesn't fit." Harry started to panic about the embarrassment. _Oh, Merlin, he will come in and see me in this ridiculous tight boxers. _His face felt like it was on fire, and his breathing became more panicky.

"That's what I will come in for, Harry." Severus stood right in front of the curtain, and so he could hear Harry's breathing. "I am coming in now, Harry."

Harry's breath was already coming with wheezing sounds. "Where is your applicator, Harry?" Severus moved over to the stack of Harry's clothes.

Ivy, hearing Severus' words, came through the curtain as well. She immediately went over to Harry, who, meanwhile, clawed at his throat. "Calm down, Harry." She gently pushed Harry down on the chair in the changing box. "Shhh, Harry. It will be over soon."

All the embarrassment was forgotten. The only thing that counted now was getting oxygen.

"Damn," Severus cursed, seeing how far Harry had worked himself up in his attack again. _Thanks Merlin, the Dark Lord is dead already, what would the boy do facing him again when he gets a full panic attack about nothing but a pair of boxer shorts that does not fit, _Severus thought, worried_._ _What was James thinking, letting Harry leave the quarters so soon_? Severus went out to get the vial in his outer robes, which he had left on the couch.

"Do you need help? Shall I call for a Healer, Mr. Snape?" the shop lady asked worriedly.

"That's not necessary," Severus said shortly, as he headed back behind the curtain with the vial in hand.

Harry's lips had already turned blue, and he looked as if he would pass out any second.

"Open up, Harry," Severus ordered. When Harry didn't react, Severus pressed Harry's jaw apart and poured the potion into his mouth. "Swallow, Harry." With skilled hands Severus massaged Harry's throat to help him swallow.

Ivy drew Harry's head to her chest and spoke as in as calming a tone as she was capable of at the moment; which wasn't very calm. "Breathe, Harry." She drew calming circles on his back and cast a scared look at Severus when Harry started to sob.

"Harry, the potion will help you, but you have to try to calm as well. It is over. You can breathe now, and there is nothing to cry about," Severus said calmly as he stroked Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably. He felt so embarrassed that he had gotten a panic attack over a shorts that didn't fit. _How sick am I? I'm such a burden_. Harry felt the potion trying to fight against these negative thoughts and feelings. It was as if the potion tried to push him on the surface of his mind and stop him from diving too deep in his negative thoughts.

Severus shook his head. "He is fighting the potion. We need someone with healing magic." Hearing that made Harry sob even harder.

_I'm a total freak_, he thought, disgusted at himself. He didn't see Severus' Patronus vanish through the curtain.

"Harry, you must breathe calmer and let the potion take over!" Merlin, it were only a few minutes, and Harry had gotten himself so deeply into the attack that not even his potion helped. _And this is what James called great improvement? Harry will never make it through the school year without killing himself._ Severus was worried, and when Albus emerged he was so deep in thoughts that at first he didn't notice him.

Harry felt the potion violently being pushed through his blood system by am unknown force. The same force pulled him to the surface of his thoughts, and then he could feel the warm and relaxing healing magic of Albus. He leaned tiredly into Albus' chest while the old wizard pulled him onto his lap. "Shhh, Harry, everything is fine now. Just breath calmly, and let the magic flow through your body." Albus' calm and monotone voice soothed Harry, and he started to feel the hand that was on his chest now, and also the one on his head. He was back in the real world. And back came the memories.

Harry groaned in embarrassment, even when Albus' magic and Severus' potion made it impossible to go deep into this feeling. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You had a long and exciting day, didn't you?" Albus said in his cheerful voice again. Harry was still leaning into the old wizard's chest with his eyes closed, and so he didn't see the worried look Albus gave his daughter and son in law. They looked shaken, but had to regain their control soon, because Harry should not see them like that.

Severus found his voice first and said, a little shaken, "Maybe you should pack up the clothes, Ivy. We will finish here, and then we can head home."

That gave Ivy a good reason to compose herself out of Harry's view, and she took it gratefully.

"Oh, no," Harry said miserably, hearing that the shopping trip was canceled because of his behavior. He opened his eyes to look at Severus. "I promised the twins to bring something for them, and I wanted to get money from my vault to buy a camera, and—"

"Stop it, Harry. You are exhausted, and we will go back to Hogwarts. The twins will understand, and you can buy something for them during your trip with Albus, Minerva and the twins to Diagon Alley this weekend. And I refuse the explain the vault sealing to you again, Harry. We will speak about the camera later. Now we have to get you back into bed."

Harry hid his face in Albus' chest in frustration . This made him aware of where he was sitting at the moment, and he blushed again. "Oh, Merlin." He struggled to get off Albus' lap.

"No, Harry, not now. First I want you to breathe very calmly," Albus said sternly.

Harry tried hard to fulfill Albus' order just to be allowed to jump off the lap.

"That will get you nowhere, Harry," Albus said, scolding when he felt Harry fighting to force himself to breathe calmly. "You have to relax." Albus increased the calming magic a little, and Harry slumped in his chest with a sigh.

The exhausted feeling laid over him like a thick blanked. All he wanted to do is sleep, even when it was in his boxers on Albus' lap. His breath became calm and even. When Albus lessened the magic flow, Harry groaned in protest.

"Come on, Harry," Severus said, while lifting the boy up under his armpits.

Harry woke up fully when he was stood, swaying lightly, in front of his guardian. All his senses back, he grabbed for the boxers again and started to pull at the fabric.

"Stop that," Severus said as he batted Harry's hand away. He waved his wand and Harry felt the boxers loosen. "Better?"

Blushing again, Harry nodded. The nodding wasn't a good idea. A wave of exhaustion came over him again, and he was grateful when he felt Severus' hand steady him by his shoulder. He didn't notice Severus waving his free hand to copy the boxer size for the boxers outside in the box. He hardly registered Albus moving behind him, and when he felt Albus lowering the example shorts to his knees, he hadn't the energy to protest. Soon both men had dressed him completely. Severus waved his wand at Harry to make him lighter and then lifted him in his arms. "Let's go home, Harry."

An exhausted moan was all the answer Severus got from the almost sleeping teenager.

* * *

_I originally didn't plan to make him get a panic attack so soon again, but after so many of you wished for one, I worked it in._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I'm sorry but this chapter is oozing with fluffiness. I think I was in need of a cozy ideal world while wrting it. I hope it won't sick you up or bore you to death. Someone asked me for a bonding moment between Severus and Harry and I fear it got a little out of control. So let this fluffy monster of a chapter give you the right feelings for an Easter holiday with your families. I wish you all a Happy Easter!  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 25 – End of the Guardianship  
**

"You are a disgusting freak, Potter. Get out of my quarters. How could I think you would be worthy to live with me and my family? You disgust me." Severus spat in front of Harry, who cowered in front of his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir. Really! Please don't send me away," Harry pleaded helplessly.

"Sorry? Do you believe that changes anything? You disgraced our family in that shop. The whole world is speaking about it. You are nothing but a weak freak." With that he grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him to the door.

"No, please. I'm sorry." Harry whined and tried to ease the pain of the pulled hairs by grabbing after Severus' hands. "Please don't throw me out. I will be good. I promise."

"You are nothing but a freak, Potter. I want you out of my sight and away from my family." He had dragged Harry to the door and now let go of his hair. When the door opened, Harry could see nothing but blackness. They don't want him anymore. He had screwed it up because of a damn pair of boxer shorts. He looked into the blackness that awaited him with tear stained eyes. Severus grabbed his shoulder to push him out, but he didn't let go and instead started to shake him.

"Harry, Harry!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please don't send me away." Harry sobbed.

"Harry, wake up."

Wake up? Harry realized that Severus had called him Harry and not Potter. His voice also was not harsh and bitter like the whole time before but softer and _worried_.

"Wake up, Harry. It's just a nightmare. You are safe here. Come on, open your eyes!" Severus instructed the sobbing boy while shaking his shoulder.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. He could see the blurred face of Severus right in front of his own. He backed away and covered his head with his arms.

"It was just a nightmare, Harry. It's over. Please calm down," Severus said calmly. He was relieved that Harry had finally woken up. It had taken him quite some time to get him awake. What he had heard while he tried to wake the thrashing and screaming boy worried him a lot. He slowly touched Harry's shoulder. After two attempts Harry stopped flinching away. "It's okay, Harry. Nobody is sending you away. It was just a dream."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, between sobs.

"Come here, Harry," he cautiously dragged Harry onto his lap and encircled him with his arms. "Shh, it's over. There is nothing to be sorry about or scared about, Harry." He had the feeling the name Harry was coming out of his mouth like a mantra, but he was sure that Harry needed to hear him using his first name as often as possible to wake fully from his nightmare.

Finally, Harry realized that it was all a dream. He clung to Severus and didn't stop to tell him how sorry he was. He buried his face in Severus' chest so that he wouldn't see what a baby he was. _I must look like a real ninny._

"Like I said, there is nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to tell me about your dream?" He damn well knew what the dream was about. Harry had been very vocal while he was thrashing like hell on the bed. Severus knew out of experience that it was good to speak about nightmares, and so he hoped Harry would open up.

Harry shook his head. "It was horrible." At least he had stopped crying, but he didn't stop burying his face in Severus' chest.

Severus rummaged in his pocket and took out a fresh handkerchief. "Here, Harry."

Harry took the handkerchief and first cleaned his face, then blew his nose. While he pocketed it, he said, "I will buy you a new one."

"You are welcome to keep it. You don't have to buy me a new one," Severus said softly, but couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

Harry noticed that he was sitting on Severus' lap and wriggled free. "I'm too old for this." He blushed and sat down beside Severus. The scary feeling that had captured him after the bad dream had vanished completely. Now the embarrassment over being such a baby to cry over a nightmare took over.

"You are never to old for a hug, Harry. Especially when you are scared," Severus said convincingly.

"Yeah, scared over a dream," Harry said sullenly.

"A nightmare, not just a dream. Nobody can control his feelings while he dreams. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I had many nightmares myself and also have been woken up screaming and scared."

Harry looked straight into Severus' face. There was no sign of mocking in Severus' expression. He meant it all seriously. "And has someone seen you like this?" He gestured at his own face. "Crying like a baby?"

"Yes, many people saw me like that. I fear even more than have seen you. But I don't like to be called a crying baby by anyone, especially not you." He raised an eyebrow.

Harry's mouth dropped open when he realized what Severus meant. "Oh, I didn't mean you. I meant...I..." he stuttered helplessly.

"Then you shouldn't think about yourself as a crying baby, either." He patted Harry's head and softly pushed it against his shoulder. Harry didn't resist. It felt good to lean against Severus. Seeing that Harry didn't complain, Severus went on. "I have learned that speaking about my dreams lowers the risk that they haunt me another time. It takes a lot of courage and someone you trust to speak about it. I know you are brave enough. Braver than any other boy your age, Harry, but am I someone you can trust to speak to about your dream?"

Harry leaned a little more into Severus. "It was about you," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What exactly about me?" Severus encouraged Harry to continue.

Harry sighed and then told Severus about the whole dream. It felt good to speak about it, and it lost its scariness a little. Now and then, he looked up into Severus' face and saw that he was looking seriously at him, and that encouraged him to tell him everything. In the end he sighed and felt relived when Severus drew him into another hug.

While he hugged Harry and softly stroked his hair, Severus said, "We would never throw you out, Harry. Quite the contrary. We want to adopt you, Harry, not just be your guardians. We didn't want to push you in a decision, and I only told you about it now to show you how much you mean to us, not to pressure you at all."

Seeing Harry looking astonishingly up at him, he added, "We will speak about this later, but first I want to say some more things. You are no freak, Harry. I don't know what we can say or do that will make you finally realize this. You are a normal teenager who just had a great burden on his shoulder and damn horrible guardians, Harry. You will cope with what you have gone through, and one day you can be as jolly or rebellious as any other average teenager. You just have to give yourself time to heal and stop pressuring yourself. If someone made a mistake yesterday, then it was us. We went overboard on the whole shopping. You were very exhausted, and we should have noticed."

Severus sighed, "We all have to learn, Harry, not only you. James assured me that it was okay for you to get an attack after such a long and exhausting afternoon. You just have to learn to notice the signs of a starting attack and use your applicator. We shouldn't have let you out of sight. You will stay the rest of the week here with me, and on the weekend you can go to Diagon Alley with Albus, Minerva and the twins. On Monday you can start going to classes again if you feel like it. You will be okay, Harry." Severus looked Harry deep in his eyes. He could see tears forming in them again, and so he pulled the boy to his chest. "I would never hurt you, Harry. You are safe here. You are already a part of our family. We love you like a son." It surprised Severus how easily the words had come from his lips.

"Can we talk about the adoption thing now?" Harry asked carefully, not taking his face out of Severus' robes.

"If you want... What did you want to know yesterday?" Severus asked.

"Yesterday?" Harry's head emerged from Severus' chest and he looked at the window, confused. It was charmed to show the weather outside even though they were in the dungeons. It was bright and sunny. "Have I slept that long?"

"We brought you home, and James checked on you. A sleeping spell let you sleep until now. It's ten in the morning, as I am sure that would have been your next question."

Harry grinned. "Maybe you are related to this Charlee Seer on the door?"

Severus laughed. "Oh, Merlin, no. You want to hear the story about her?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Minerva is not very fond of the subject divination. Like our Professor Trelawney, almost all Trelawneys are Seers. Charlee Trelawney had gone to school with Minerva, and to say it mildly, she didn't like her. So when we once had a row, I put that face on the door. It's not like a painting; it doesn't inherit any character traits or memories. Only the face and the voice are like the person, but it's just a charm. If I wanted I could change the face to any other person I choose." Severus grinned at Harry. "But I don't want to."

"That's wicked," Harry said, grinning back at Severus.

"What do you think about something to eat?"

"We haven't spoken about the guardianship and the adoption thing." Harry wanted to know all about it now.

"Okay, but after we speak about it, you will eat a full breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry said, happy that Severus didn't force him to eat first.

"Right now, we are your guardians. The problem is that the Ministry still has the possibility to intervene in many things. Like your health care, your education and more. Only Albus' high influence in the Ministry makes it possible for us to take you in. I don't want to lie to you, Harry. The Ministry still wants you in St. Mungo's. We won't let them take you away from us, but like I said, they have great influence. They can demand a therapy progress record from James at any time." Seeing Harry's shocked face, he added, "Of course, James would never tell the Ministry or anyone else what you two talk about without your permission. They only get a report about your physical and psychological health progress, and if you are working togeth—"

Harry almost jumped out of the bed. "But I'm not getting better! What if they really take me away to St. Mungo's?" He breathed heavily, and frantically ran to his clothes that were laying on a chair beside his bed. When he found the applicator, he used it and instantly felt much better. His heart beat calmed down, and he could breathe freely. Exhausted, he sat down on the bed.

"I think you just proved yourself wrong, Harry," Severus said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"That was the first time that you realized by yourself when to use the inhaler. That is quite some progress. I'm sure James, Ivy and the rest will be as proud as I am to hear this." Severus smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair. Seeing Harry smiling proudly back, he went on with his explanations. "They will not get you away from us even if you never progress. We wouldn't let them take you, but we have to ask their permission for many things. For example when we want to spend the holidays at our Manson or want to decide something about your education. That makes it difficult. Therefore we would like to adopt you. Emotionally it wouldn't make any difference to us, but it would make things easier. We see you as our son no matter if we stay your guardians or become your adoptive parents. It's important that you know this."

"I don't want the Ministry to interfere. I would like the adoption," Harry said, not daring to look up in Severus' face. "What will happen with my name?"

"That is up to you, Harry. It can stay Potter or you can change it to Snape. It makes no difference to us. You had loving parents who gave you your name, unfortunately, they are dead. This name, some photos and memories from other people are all you still have of them. It is absolutely understandable if you want to keep this connection to your parents. We don't mind at all." Severus meant every word he said. He didn't want Harry to feel bad about it. If he had been in place of Harry, he would choose to keep his name.

"I would like to keep my name if that is really okay with you all," Harry said shyly.

"It is, Harry." Severus smiled and stood up. "And now it's time to keep your part of the promise. A full breakfast before James shows up at noon."

With that they both left for the living room. Severus was relieved that now he wouldn't have to constantly battle with the Ministry and that Harry had opened up to him. Harry was relieved to have a real family and that Severus had listened to him and especially that he was proud of him for using the applicato in time. _Maybe my life really will start to become normal_.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I again would like to state that Healer James Smith was modeled after Healer James Barnes by Raven Dancer. The firstname James was so burned in my head that I didn't changed it. Now where Raven Dancer is back and active, please check Raven Dancers stories if you haven't already._

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Talking with James**

"I'm very proud of you, Harry," James said while he was sitting with Harry on his bed. "You learn fast."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure they told you all about the shopping trip, James. I hadn't learn much at that moment, and I can't even remember why I was looking for the applicator this morning," Harry said grumpily. He was still very embarrassed about the shopping incident and felt that he should at least have noticed the panic attack coming. The problem was he hadn't. He hadn't realized that he was in trouble until Severus was looking frantically for his applicator and he started to choke.

"Maybe it was on instinct or maybe it was experience, but you used it, Harry. That's all that counts," James said calmly. Seeing that Harry didn't respond and just looked down at his hands in his lap, James added, "You are not the only person with problems like this and some need more time to notice the signs and some less. You shouldn't pressure yourself so much."

"I want it to stop. I don't even know why I have them." Harry punched his cushion and then drew it to his chest to hug it.

"They won't stay forever, but at the moment you should accept them as a part of your life. There is nothing bad or embarrassing about them. I know they are scary, but you know that the potion will help you, and if it is too late for it, there is always someone near you who can help you with magic. Sometimes we have to trust people to take care of ourselves, Harry. I know it is hard for you after your experience with your relatives, but now you have a real family. You can trust them to take care of you. Severus, Ivy and Albus took good care of you in the shop, didn't they?"

Harry sighed and hugged the cushion tighter. To feel more safe, he drew up his knees and captured the cushion between them and his chest. James let Harry have his little sanctuary, but he didn't like that Harry felt the need to calm himself in this way. "Yes, they did, but I always feel so stupid when they do it. I don't want to be a burden for them." He sighed and rested his chin on his knees.

"You are not a burden for them, Harry. It's normal that parents take care of their children, and they are your new parents now. If you had to take care for Ivy or Severus while they were ill, would you feel it as a burden?"

"Of course not. I would like to help them feel better," Harry explained. "But they wouldn't let me."

"They would avoid it if possible, Harry, but just because you are a child, and children shouldn't have the responsibility to take care of an adult. If you could choose would you like to be helped by the twins or by Ivy and Severus if you are ill?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ivy and Severus, of course."

"Why not the twins. Don't you like them?" James still spoke in his calm voice.

Harry's head jerked up from his knees. "Of course I do. I like them, but I'm the big brother, and so they shouldn't..." He stopped when he realized what James wanted to show him with this all. Sighing, he rested his head again on his knees. "I understand."

"What if one of the twins was be ill. Would you help to take care of them?"

"Sure, I'm older than them. It would be okay for me to help them." He rested his head sideways on his knees so that he could look at James, who sat beside him.

"Yes, it would be okay, but wouldn't it be a burden to look after them?"

Harry sighed and stared past James' face at the wall. "Is this another therapy session?"

James smiled. "You are very smart, Harry."

"No, I just learn fast." Harry smiled while looking at James. "I understand what you wanted to say. It is still hard to believe that they don't think it is a burden when I make so much trouble. Severus told me what they think about me, and that they love me and want to adopt me. I just don't understand why." He sighed again to make space for a big breath, he needed to tell the next thing. "I know it's stupid, but deep inside I still fear that they will throw me out if I get too troublesome." Harry turned his head again and hid it in his arms he had crossed over his knees now.

"It's okay to feel like this, Harry, but this fear is unjustified. They knew you since you came here for your first year and Severus even knew your parents. They really care for you and they would do much more, if necessary, than they do already. You are good for them, too." Seeing Harry shift his head again to face him, he went on more confidently. "Severus enjoys to have you here because he would like to teach you more about potions. He is a little taken aback by the lack of interest from the rest of the family of something he thinks is so important."

"It _is_ important. You can do almost everything with potions, and a potion is easier to hide than a charm or hex. It gives you much more possibilities, and you can experiment with all the ingredients and always manage to get something new. Did you know that each day at least thirty new potions or new variations of already existing potions are invented? Isn't that amazing?"

James chuckled. "See what I mean. Severus would love to hear you say something like this." He paused to watch Harry's features. "Ivy is just a mother par excellence. She loves to take care of anyone who is willing to let her. Taking care of you makes her happy. Women are sometimes hard to understand, but believe me, the more she can take care of you the happier she is. I don't have to tell you how important you are for the twins, but I will do it nevertheless. They have to grow up surrounded by adults and their godfather and godmother are also very old people in their eyes. They love Alastor and Poppy, but they still need a young role model. You are the perfect candidate for it, and as much as I have seen and heard they already cling to you. So I would say you pay them back very well, if you need to see it like that to feel better. But you don't have to pay them anything back, Harry. They do it because they started to love you and see you as a part of their family."

Harry really felt a little better after hearing all this. He uncoiled himself, took the cushion and leaned it against the wall. "Severus said they will adopt me."

"Yes, he told me about it. He also told me that you agreed this morning," James said without valuing Harry's decision.

"Have you already given a report about me to the Ministry?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yes, they have ordered two, already."

"Two?" Harry asked, shocked.

"They want to know of any progress you make. As long as Severus and Ivy only have guardianship over you, I have to follow their orders," James explained. "Of course, they just get a report about the general facts, not about what we talk about, Harry."

"Severus already told me, but I don't like it even when they just get the general facts." Harry drew his knees to his chest again. "They never cared to check on me while I was at the Dursleys, and now where I don't need their help, they intervene in my life and try to boss me around," Harry said sadly.

"This will end soon, Harry. You are racking your head about things that you know will already change for the better soon. Don't make your life harder than necessary. Let's speak about the shopping. I have heard Ivy couldn't control herself. Does all that stuff even fit in your cupboard?" James smiled when Harry jumped up to open the cupboard.

"I have clothes for the next fifty years," Harry said while opening the cupboard. "I have no idea when I shall wear all this."

Now James laughed openly. "Another miracle about women, Harry. As unbelievable as it is for us, Ivy really enjoyed buying all this, and I bet she even tried to restrain herself."

"Restrain herself?" Harry asked while gesturing to the jam-packed cupboard.

"Like I said, a miracle I fear we will never understand. Please, come over here again, Harry. I would like to speak with you about school."

"Oh, no beating around the bush this time?" Harry asked cheekily while sitting down on the bed again.

"If you prefer it the other way I can—"

"No, no. Just tell me what exactly you want to speak about." Harry sprawled unceremoniously on the bed. James preferred it this way over the withdrawn, coiled together form in the beginning of his session.

"I would like to know if you feel ready to start classes on Monday."

"Yes, I think so. I'm just a little scared that I will get one of those attacks..." He paused to gather his thoughts. "And I'm a little nervous about how the others will react over my new living situation. The Slytherins will be mad that Severus took me in, and I'm not sure what my friends in Gryffindor will say. Hermione and Ron are my best friends, and even they had to think about it before accepting it."

"It is not a secret that you are living here, Harry. So your friends have had a lot of time to think about it already. I cannot promise you that they will all react positively, but as long as you are sure that living here is a good thing you will make them see reason."

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said, unconvincingly.

"How about your energy, Harry? Do you think you can attend a whole school day or shall we choose some classes which are most important and skip some others?"

"I don't want to get special treatment. It would make everything more difficult. I think I can manage a full school day." Harry was not sure about this. He often felt very exhausted without knowing why, but he didn't want to look weak. It would be hard enough to explain why he couldn't attend classes this week. Having to explain why he was still weak would be worse, and Harry didn't even know an answer to it.

"Okay, we will try, but I want you to leave your classes if you feel too exhausted. Your teachers will be informed about your condition—" Harry tried to argue with James. "No, Harry, this doesn't stand for discussion. They are your teachers and have to know about your health problems. There is no reason for denying your problems, Harry. We already told you that the Daily Prophet made it public that you have been abused by your relatives, and that you now live with the Snapes and Dumbledores."

They had told him shortly after he left the hospital wing. At that moment Harry had been so overwhelmed by all the new impressions that he didn't give it a second thought. Now it hit him full face. Everyone knew about the Dursleys and why he was here now. So there was no need for thinking up an excuse for his one week absence. He _just_ had to deal with all the questions about his past and his life with the Snapes when he meets the others again.

Harry was surprised how little this made him panic. Of course, he hated that everyone knew about what his relatives did to him. It was private and nothing the whole world should know, but Harry couldn't change it. Ron and Hermione knew already and they would stand at his side all the time. "Yes, I remember. There will be a lot of questions." Harry groaned frustrated. "Why can't my life be easier?"

"Again something you can't change and shouldn't rack your head about Harry," James said in his calm voice.

Suddenly the doorknob flared green and started to _sir_. Harry jumped up and ran to the door. When he remembered that he wasn't alone in the room, he faced James. "Ehm...Hermione and Ron wanted to come by. May I open the door for them?"

"Sure, just go and bring them in," James said while waving his hand to gesture Harry to leave and open the door.

Harry smiled and ran to the front door, which announced the visitors when it saw Harry coming.

To Harry's surprise it wasn't Ron and Hermione who were announced by the door.

* * *

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_my beta is busy with school. I don't want to upload my uncorrected chapters, and so I ask you to, please, be patient. The next chapter is already at my beta, but I don't know when she will find the time to correct it.  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 27 - The Twins**

Harry stopped in front of the door and listened, stunned, to what it was announcing. He had been waiting for Hermione and Ron, but that wasn't what the door announced.

"Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley ask to be let in," the door stated a second time when Harry only stood open-mouthed in front of it.

Harry had totally forgotten about the Weasley twins. The first day at Hogwarts he had been so disappointed that they had spoken so little with him, and then he had forgotten them during all the new things here. "Ehm...open up," Harry ordered the door.

"Happy to..." Fred began.

"See us, Harry?" George ended.

"Ehm...yeah," Harry said, still a little stunned.

"Hmm, Fred, it seems our potions partner is not very happy to see us."

"Yeah, it seems so." George rounded Harry. "But why?"

"Er...I was a little distracted lately, you know, and I just didn't think that you would show up," Harry tried to explain.

"But we have, right?" Fred asked.

"So will you show us around?" George asked while already going further in the quarters, looking around with interest.

"I'm not sure if that is such a good idea. I will go and tell Severus that you are here," Harry said, already feeling uneasy with the twins, who seemed to be very relaxed around here—too relaxed.

"Oh, it's Severus now? So when will we be able to use his lab? Have you already nagged him about it?" George asked, and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Please don't speak so loud or I will be in trouble," Harry said, getting more and more nervous.

"Oh, come on, old Snapey won't hear us," Fred said, coming over to Harry after inspecting the room.

"Old Snapey already heard enough." Severus' baritone was to be heard while he came down the stairs. "And old Snapey wants to talk with you two cretins before you speak with Harry." Severus looked warningly at the Weasley twins and then turned to Harry. "And you, young man, still have company in your room, haven't you?"

"Yes," Harry said in a small voice.

"Then don't make James wait. I will send these two to your room when I'm through with them," Severus said, and gestured in the direction of Harry's room.

Harry gulped and looked worriedly at the twins. To Harry's surprise they didn't look worried or scared. They just grinned at him. "We will see you later, Harry."

"'Kay." With that Harry went back to his room and James.

______________________

James had left a few minutes ago, and Harry had rummaged his Potions journal out of his trunk. He flipped through the last few sheets to distract himself. Fred and George had been with Severus for over 15 minutes now. _What the hell is he doing with them?_

He jumped when the twins came in without knocking. "So, what are you doing?" It was George who spoke and threw himself beside Harry on the bed.

"The shrink's gone already?" Fred asked.

Harry blushed. What they said reminded him that everyone knew about his problems. "I would prefer if you wouldn't call Healer Smith that. And if I come back to classes again, please don't shout around that I have to speak with a Healer."

"Why? The whole school already knows," George said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Seeing Harry's shocked face, Fred added, "Calm down, Harry. Most were shocked that you didn't tell them and they feel so guilty that they won't ever bring it up to you. And the Slytherins won't dare to say anything now where you are a Snape. So you don't have to worry."

"Merlin, Harry, can you see the possibilities that we have now that you live here?" George asked, and looked dreamily at the ceiling after he had thrown himself down on his back again.

"I can call myself lucky if Severus lets me brew together with him in his private lab. I don't think he would be thrilled to know what we are working on." Harry held his Potions journal up.

"Oh, he knows that we are good, and he also knows what we are brewing. Putting one and one together, he must know that you are in on it as well," Fred said, and went over to the photos. "Wow is that your mom? She's hot."

"_Was _hot," Harry said, annoyed and a little hurt.

"Yeah, sorry, mate. She looks quite young in this one." Fred pointed at one of the photo Severus had given him.

"Severus had given it to me. My mom is 16 in that photo. She and Severus were friends."

"Really," George said, and turned on the bed to have a look at it as well. "That's wicked."

"What was he talking with you about?" Harry asked. He wanted to change the topic. The twins weren't people he wanted to speak about his parents with.

"Ah, just the usual stuff; don't do something ridiculous," Fred explained.

"Or dangerous," George added.

"Or stupid," Fred ended, and rolled his eyes. "Just a little more determined because now he has to fear for you and not just for us."

"The usual stuff? So he has talked with you about your potions before?" Harry was surprised.

"Sure. He knows what we are doing. He always says he prefers to know what we are working on, so he has the fitting antidote at hand," George said, grinning. "He is really cool, Harry. You just have to know how to deal with him. A little lying here..."

"A little showing respect there..." Fred went on.

"And an ounce of truth and you have the bat of the dungeon as your pet," George said.

"He will kill you if he hears you talking about him like that. And I also don't like it when you speak like that about my adoptive father," Harry said, a little annoyed. He respected Severus, and letting them speak about him like that makes him feel like he is betraying Severus.

"Wow, already defending your new family. Come on, cool down, we respect your new father, okay?" Fred assured Harry.

"And you can't imagine _how_ glad we are that you are now a Snape." George sat up and ruffled Harry's hair. "So, how about sneaking into his library and seeing what we can find?"

"How about letting me survive at least a few weeks without getting in trouble? They haven't even signed the adoption papers, yet."

"As if they wouldn't sign them if you get in trouble. You should have seen Snape as he spoke with us. You would think you really are one of his. He threatened to skin us alive and use our skin as potions ingredients if we hurt you. He looked really worried," Fred told Harry.

A warm feeling spread through Harry's chest as he heard this, but he was abruptly pulled out of the wonderful feeling when the doorknob flared green again and started to _sir_.

"That must be Ron and Hermione." Harry jumped up and ran to the entrance door.

Again the door did not announce Hermione and Ron. It was only one person, and Harry definitely wasn't looking forward to meeting this one.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my brainstorming beta, visitkarte, for her help.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_my beta was very fast this time, but the next chapter will need some time because I don't feel well and hardly have time to rest or write.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Getting into trouble**

Harry briefly thought about not opening the door, but he feared Severus would get mad about it.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy," Harry spat back with the same venom that Draco had used.

Draco strode arrogantly into the room, brushing Harry violently on his way.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Why should I tell you? It's not as if you would belong here, Potter. You are just a parasite, who takes advantage of the kindness of Severus and Ivy." Draco came closer to Harry and spat his next words directly in his face. "Playing the poor abused baby to trick them to take you in out of pity, Potter. You disgust me."

Harry was shocked. Each word was like a stab with a dagger in his heart. He shied away from the blond boy. "It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that, you pity seeker. You are nothing but a crying baby. The Prophet has reported about '_Poor Potter'_ every day. Poor Potter let his relatives hit him. The Snapes take pity and take Poor Potter in. Poor Potter breaking down crying in a shop for making people laugh about the Snapes. How does it feel to make a family the laugh of the wizard world, Potter?"

Harry could not think straight at the moment. The words were ringing in his head. It was all what he thought the whole time. Severus had taken away some of his fears when he spoke with him this morning, but now they were back full force. He could feel his chest tighten and his breathing become harder. Frantically he grabbed for his applicator and used it.

"What's that, Pottybaby?" Draco asked and knocked it out of Harry's hands. "You weak little freak."

Harry didn't know why, maybe these last words put him over the edge. He struck out and hit Draco's chin full force.

Draco fell back and clutched his chin. Blood was oozing from his mouth and through his fingers.

Harry was shocked and paralysed for a few seconds, but then the fear kicked in and he ran. He ran as fast as he could out of the door and into the halls. He had screwed up. They would first beat him like hell and then throw him out. The castle wasn't safe any longer. He couldn't stand a beating from them. He didn't like the Dursleys, and so it wasn't so hard to take a beating from them, but the Snapes he liked, maybe even loved, if he was truthful. Never could he stand their disappointed faces and their hateful beating. And so he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the entrance door.

He had run for a few minutes when he ran around corner and collided with someone. First the person was puzzled and wanted to help him up, but when he realized the state Harry was in, and that he was fighting to get free, he tightened his grip. Alastor Moody didn't know what had happened, but he knew that Harry needed to calm down. So he grabbed Harry from behind and pressed Harry's back against his chest. "Calm down, Harry!"

"No, let me go!" Harry screamed and fought like hell. He tried to pry Alastor's strong arm away from his torso with no success. Slowly, he steered Harry into a quiet classroom.

Alastor took a chair, sat down and positioned Harry on his lap. He caught Harry's legs with his, held him tight by his waist and with his free hand he pulled Harry's head slightly backwards against his shoulder.

Harry's arms were captured by the arm Alastor had wound around his torso and so was totally paralysed. He couldn't move an inch.

"Calm down so that we can speak about what caused this all, Harry!" Alastor commanded, but in a gentle and calm voice.

"Please let me go," Harry said miserably. He felt vulnerable in this position, but at the same time, safe and cared for and, most important, not alone. These feelings confused him and soon tears were running down his cheeks.

"Have you taken your potion, Harry?" Alastor asked when he felt the boy stop struggling.

"Yes," Harry said between sobs.

"Okay, I will let go of your head now. If you start struggling again, you will be in this position again. Do I make myself clear?" Alastor asked with calm determination.

"Yes," Harry replied again between sobs. When Alastor released his head, he let it sink onto his chest. "Please let me go." He weakly tried to free his arms.

"Not now, Harry, and remember what I told you about struggling again."

Harry stilled and waited for the scolding that surely would follow.

"So, what caused this all, Harry? Tell me what happened," Alastor ordered.

"I can't," Harry said. His chest hurt just by thinking about what happened a few minutes ago, and imagining what would happen when Severus and Ivy found out about it made Harry shiver.

"You can, and you will, Harry. I won't let you go until you do."

"I…I made a mistake. A big mistake." Harry forced himself to speak. The lump in his throat didn't make it easier. "I was bad." He slummed down even more. It was out, and now he only had to wait for his punishment.

"You are not bad, Harry. Maybe you _did_ something bad but _you_ are not bad. And now tell me exactly what you did so that we can find a solution for this problem."

"There is no solution. They will throw me out!" Harry tried to move again, but this time not to free himself but to lean into Alastor's chest and hide his face in it.

Alastor loosened his grip and allowed Harry to lean into him. "Severus and Ivy would never throw you out, Harry, whatever you have done. Maybe they will punish you, but they would never throw you out."

Harry whimpered at the mention of punishment, but he would take anything willingly if they would just forgive him and let him stay. His chances of that were less than zero, in his opinion.

"Punish, not beat, Harry." Alastor thought he would make sure Harry knew this even though he didn't have mentioned this fear. With his background it was easy to guess what went on in Harry's head. "And now tell me from the beginning what happened!"

In his current position it was easier for Harry to speak. He didn't have to face Alastor or the empty room. He could hide his face in Alastor's broad chest. The strong arms that encircled him made him feel safe. "I hit Draco."

"Go on," Alastor said calmly when Harry didn't make a sound to continue his tale.

Harry sighed heavily. "Draco came, and he said cruel things to me. I didn't want to hit him, but I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted him to stop saying all those bad things."

"What bad things, Harry?" Alastor asked, still in his calm voice. Feeling Harry's head rub against his chest while the boy frantically shook his head, Alastor added, "Just tell me, Harry. You will feel better after it."

Harry's words were muffled as he told Alastor everything Draco had said because he pressed his face in Alastor's robes, but Alastor could understand him nevertheless.

"He is just jealous, Harry." Alastor explained calmly, "Severus is his godfather, and now he has to share him with you. That's what made him say all those things. I don't want to excuse his words, but I want you to understand his reasons. You shouldn't let his words hurt you so much. Severus and Ivy love you, and they like to have you around. None of what Mr. Malfoy said is true. He just wanted to hurt you, and he was obviously successful. I think we should call Severus now and sort this out."

"No!" Harry screamed, and tried to jump off Alastor's lap.

The old Auror still had good reflexes, and so Harry was soon in the position he was in at the beginning of the conversation. "Harry, calm down! You have to speak with Severus. He has surely already found Mr. Malfoy, or the other way around. So he has only heard Mr. Malfoy's version of all this. Do you really want to let it stay like that?"

"Please, I can't speak with him. He will be mad with me," Harry said miserably.

"He will not be happy that you hit Mr. Malfoy, but he won't bite your head off. You can not run away from your problems. And you should definitely tell Severus your version. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has left out some important parts."

"I don't know," Harry said desperately. He was glad when Alastor let his head go and loosened his grip on his torso.

Alastor took out his wand and locked the door. This made Harry groan in frustration. "Just a precaution, Harry." Alastor stood up and placed Harry back on the chair.

Harry slummed on the chair. He was scared about what would follow, and he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. Too quickly for his liking, Alastor came back with Severus in tow. Harry didn't dare to look up. He could hear a chair being moved in front of his chair and Alastor saying, "I'll see you later."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my brainstorming beta, visitkarte, for her help.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_my working shedule is horrible full lately and my health isn't as good as I wish. Therefore I won't be able to submit something new very often for the next month. I still try to upload at least once a week and if I'm and my beta are able twice, but please don't be too disappointed if I can't. This story will not be abandoned. This stressful time will hopefully be over in one month. I asked my boss to lower my working hours. That means less money for me, but more time for things like writing fanfiction. :)_

_There is a new poll up. If you want you can vote!_

_This chapter is one of my longer ones and I hope it was worth waiting for.  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Talk about Punishment**

"Harry, please look at me," Severus instructed Harry calmly.

Harry just shook his head. He was too scared to look up. He couldn't bear looking into Severus' disappointed or angry face. Severus' voice didn't sound as if he was angry, and so it had to be disappointment Harry would have to face. Severus was disappointed about Harry losing control over himself and hitting Draco. Now they would throw him out.

_They probably think I could hurt the twins, even though I never would do anything harmful to them._ Harry was desperate and couldn't stop himself from being scared of being left alone again. _Maybe they'll send me to an orphanage, and I won't be able to go to Hogwarts any longer_. All these thoughts and the overwhelming feelings were too much for Harry. He rested his elbows on his legs and hid his face in his hands while he started to sob.

"Harry, please stop crying and tell me what happened," Severus' voice was calm but stern.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Harry felt his hands becoming wet from his tears, and his nose was running. He hated to be so weak. _Draco was right, I'm just a weak freak; a sniffing baby_.

"I already heard Draco's version, Harry, but I would like to hear yours as well."

When Harry felt Severus' hand on his shoulder he carefully looked up. A handkerchief was pushed into his hand. "I..." Harry had to swallow to get rid of the lump in his throat. He blew his nose and then stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket. Surely Severus didn't want it back like that. "I'm sorry." Harry lowered his head again, but before he could hide in his hands, Severus grabbed his chin and gently lifted Harry's head again.

"You already said that, but I would like to know what you are sorry for and what exactly happened."

Harry sighed. "Draco came... and he said bad things... and then... and then I hit him." Harry jerked his head away from Severus' hand. He couldn't bear to look into Severus' face; instead he stared at one of the side walls.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "I would like to hear everything, from the beginning to the end when you landed here. I also want to hear what Draco said to you and why I found this on the floor." Severus held up the applicator.

Harry forced himself to look at Severus to know what he was speaking about. "I used it, and then he knocked it out of my hand."

"He did what?" Anger was flaring from Severus, and Harry got even more scared. Seeing Harry's reaction Severus tried to control himself and stay calm. "Did you manage to use it completely before he knocked it out of your hand or shall I call James to check on you before we go on speaking?"

"I already used it." Harry was glad that the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Good. Now tell me what happened." Severus looked sternly at Harry and made him squirm on his seat.

Harry told Severus everything. He tried to leave out some of the thing Draco said to him, especially those he was very embarrassed about, like the shopping accident, but Severus watched him closely and didn't stop asking until Harry told him absolutely everything. "I don't know why but all I could think about was running away. I knew you would be very angry."

"And what did you think I would do?"

"Throw me out," Harry whispered.

"You were scared I would throw you out, and so you left on your own to spare me the trouble?"

Hearing Severus put it like that made Harry's decision seem very stupid now. Harry couldn't say anything; he was just too scared of what would follow now.

Severus sighed. "How often do I have to tell you that we won't throw you out no matter what happens, Harry? When will that get through that thick head of yours?" Severus asked while patting Harry on the head.

Harry looked up with tearful eyes. "So I can stay?"

"Of course." Severus leaned back in his chair again. "But what you did was wrong, Harry. Draco's words were very hurtful, and he will get punished for it, but that didn't give you the right to hit him."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but you have to learn from this Harry, and you will not get out of it unpunished."

Harry was scared. He would take anything that Severus would do to him to just stay in the family, but that didn't made him less scared. _Oh, please, don't let him use the belt, _Harry thought desperately.

Seeing Harry screwing up his face, Severus said, "Tell me what is going on in your head, Harry. What do you think I will do now?"

Another thought came into Harry's mind, and he blurted the question out before thinking about it. "You will not let Draco hit me back, will you?"

"Pardon?" Severus was shocked by this question.

"Uncle Vernon often let Dudley beat me. Dudley often told them that I hit him just to get the opportunity to beat me in front of my aunt and uncle. Please, don't let Draco hit me. He would gloat abut it in front of the whole school!" Harry looked pleadingly at Severus.

"I dislike violence, Harry. And I definitely would never let anyone hurt my children."

Harry jumped up. "No, I would never. I swear I would never hurt the twins. Really, Severus, I swear."

Before Severus could stand up, Harry fell on his knees in front of Severus, muttering, "I swear," the entire time.

Severus grabbed Harry under his armpits and lifted him up on the chair again. He scooted his own chair closer to Harry's so that Harry's knees were between his. Gently he lifted Harry's chin again. "Harry, I never assumed that you would hurt the twins. I know that you hit Draco because of great stress and because you were very hurt and even scared by his words. You are a good brother to the twins, and you would protect them rather than hurt them."

Harry looked at Severus, stunned. "But you said—"

"I said I would never give permission to somebody to hurt one of my children, Harry. And you are one of my children now, aren't you?"

If Severus wasn't still holding Harry's chin, his jaw would have dropped open. "Oh." After a short pause, Harry asked, "Will you use a belt?"

"I'm not going to beat you, Harry. You did something wrong, and you have to understand that. What would a beating help? Nothing."

"But the family rules… One was not to hurt someone else."

"If you go and hit Draco just because you don't like him or if you team up on anyone just because you want to bully him, then, yes, it would be likely that you would be over my lap to get some sense into you. Hitting someone out of hurt and angst is another thing, Harry. It's not right, but also nothing you need to get a spanking about. You are smart, Harry. You could have handled it in another way. I hope you will learn so that next time you will react differently."

"But what should I have done?" Harry had no idea.

"For example you could have got me or you could have called for the twins, who still were in your room. And never again, Harry, leave the quarters without this." Again Severus held up the applicator and then thrust it in Harry's hand.

Harry blushed slightly. "Thank you." He pocketed the applicator and looked up into Severus' face again. "So if you won't beat me, what now?"

"First we will speak together with Draco, and then we will find a punishment for both of you."

This time there wasn't a hand on Harry's chin to prevent it from dropping open. Dumbfounded Harry stared at Severus. "But he hates me. Please don't punish me in front of him."

"You both did something wrong, and I want both of you to understand your mistakes and maybe even the reasons for your wrong doing. Draco is my godson, Harry, and you have to get along with him. He has lost his father, Harry, and I'm the only father figure he has at the moment. He is scared and hurt that he has to share me with you. That doesn't excuse his behavior against you, but maybe it makes you understand him a little."

Harry lowered his head. "He is very mean, Severus."

"I know and therefore he will be punished. He is hurt and confused, Harry. Something you understand better than anyone else here. His father was a spy, and all they ever wished for was this war to end so that they could live a normal life. And then it all took a different direction. Now he is alone with his mother and doesn't even know how to cope with this loss. He tries to hide behind hurtful and cold comments, but inside he is hurt and scared. What he said to you is inexcusable. He tried to hurt you as much as he was hurt, and he had no right to do this. It was cruel, and I will speak about this with him before we meet to speak all together about what happened. I have to be there for him as well. I won't neglect my duties as his godfather during these hard times for him, but I will make sure that he understands that he isn't allowed hurt you mentally or physically. And you have to learn that violence isn't a solution. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Harry looked shyly up to Severus. "Do we really have to speak all together? You can give me more punishment."

"Yes, we have to speak all together. Draco is part of our family, and you two have to learn to cope with one another."

Harry sighed. He believed that the hell would freeze over before he and Draco would learn to get along with each other. Now that he knew about Draco's problems he felt sorry for him, but the things he said to him were way too hurtful to forgive him.

"Harry?" Severus waited until he had Harry's full attention. "You didn't believe any of what Draco said, did you?" Severus closely observed Harry's reaction to his question.

Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"I will show you the newspapers, Harry. Draco was blowing it out of all proportions. There was, of course, no mention of the incident in the shop in the newspapers. He must have overheard a conversation between Ivy and his mother. They are both close friends. I'm sorry that he mocked you about it, and I will make sure that he won't spread it through the school, even though there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I freaked out about boxer shorts," Harry said, angry at himself.

"No, you didn't. You were overwhelmed and stressed by the trip. We already spoke about it, Harry. And Draco doesn't know that the last straw was the boxer short. Ivy just spoke with Narcissa about your panic attack in general. She wouldn't spread intimate details," Severus assured Harry.

Harry was relived. He didn't care if Draco already told the other students. They would learn about his attacks either way. It didn't seem that they will stop soon. "Will you tell Ivy?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Harry. We don't keep secrets from our family."

Harry sighed again. "Okay."

"So, can we go back home now?" Severus asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Harry said, and followed Severus slowly. He was relived that they would keep him and that he wouldn't get a beating, but he was scared to see Draco again and have to speak with him.

When they entered the quarters, Harry saw Ivy sitting on the couch beside Draco, who was being nursed by Poppy. Alastor sat on the opposite couch and watched them. The moment Ivy looked up and met Harry's eyes, he lowered his head. Severus had to gently guide Harry over to them.

"If you are finished Poppy, I would like to speak with Draco in private."

Harry didn't look up, and so he couldn't see that Draco's eyes also were locked on the floor and that his face was full of tears. Harry flinched when someone put an arm around his shoulders.

"I was scared, Harry. Please never make me worry about you like this again." It was Ivy, who now was gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke and new tears were running over his cheeks.

"Bring him over here, Ivy, so that I can check him through," Poppy ordered sternly.

While Ivy led Harry to the couch, Alastor stood up. "I will fetch the twins from daycare and distract them for a while."

"Thank you, Alastor. I'm sure they will be happy to see their godfather coming to get them," Ivy said as she gentle pushed Harry onto the couch.

Alastor left the room through the fireplace.

The moment Harry sat down, Poppy started to wave her wand over him. "Show me your hand," she ordered after finishing her diagnostic spells.

Harry looked up at her, confused.

"Your hand is hurt, Harry. Please show it to me," Poppy said a little gentler.

Harry looked down on his hands and noticed that his right hand was bigger than the left one. It was hard for him to think at the moment. It was all so confusing.

When Harry didn't react, Ivy carefully took his hand and lifted it in Poppy's direction.

Gently, Poppy applied a healing cream on the swollen hand. "It will need a day to heal, but nothing is broken."

"How is Draco?" Harry asked shyly.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself, young man," Poppy said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to make clear to the women that he regretted what he had done.

"I hope so," Poppy said still looking stern. "Ready to tell us your version?"

Harry sighed. He had wished he wouldn't have to tell all this again, but maybe telling them would make them understand it a little and then Madam Pomfrey wouldn't look so sternly at him. Before he could start, the portrait that leads to Albus' office swung sideways, and Minerva and Albus stepped through. Harry immediately lowered his head and sunk deeper in the couch.

Minerva sat down on the couch without a word. Albus remained behind the couch and asked, "Where is, Severus?"

"Dealing with Draco in the library, Dad. Why don't you sit down? Harry just wanted to start telling us his version," Ivy said.

Albus shortly considered what to do and then sat down. It was Severus' part to deal with his godson.

Harry brushed his shoes off and drew his legs to his body. Telling the two women was one thing but telling the whole family was another. He felt watched and very uneasy about it. "I... I..." he started to stutter.

"Just breathe deeply, Harry, and then tell us what happened. We only heard that you and Draco were fighting and that you left the quarters without your applicator. We were sick with worry," Minerva said, but with the usual strictness in her voice.

And so Harry told what had happened again.

**_

* * *

PLease review!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my brainstorming beta, visitkarte, for her help.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_someone told me that it is starting to be boring that Harry is crying so often. I can understand this opinion but I won't change the story. Harry always will be a litte weak. He will become more confident when he feels really safe with his new family but this needs time. He will of course start to test how far he can get and will be in trouble later. That's like it is with all teenagers, but we are still in the beginning of his adjusting in the family. So if you don't like a slighly weak and crying Harry, this story isn't for you. I'm sorry._

_All these who hoped for a harsher punishment of Draco, I have to disappoint you. I think they both did something equaly wrong and should be punished with the same amount. You will see in the next chapter. It is already at my beta!_

_I hope you will enjoy this chapetr and leave me a review!_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Reasons**

Harry felt like he was sinking into the couch. He had curled up in a tight ball while telling his family about what had happened. His face was burning from embarrassment, and he didn't dare to look into their faces.

"Why did you run away, Harry?" Albus asked. "You could have called for Severus. You knew he was in his quarters."

Harry groaned and curled even tighter.

"Harry, stop this. There is no need to hide from us," Ivy said and gently pushed his knees down.

Harry put his hands in his lap and stared down at them. "I feared he would just believe Draco. I mean… I hit Draco and Severus had told me about the family rules. I thought… I thought you wouldn't want me here any longer." Harry resisted the need to draw his knees up again.

Ivy sighed. "It wasn't right to hit Draco, but we would never abandon you because of this. You are our son and you will stay our son, whatever happens, Harry."

"Severus already told me that after Professor Moody caught me. And he said he won't hit me." Harry fearfully peered at the Headmaster.

"What do you await, Harry? For me to tell Severus that you need a beating for this?" Albus asked, looking seriously at dark-haired boy.

Sometimes Harry wondered if Albus could read minds. "You are the headmaster," he said in a small voice.

"No, I'm a grandfather in this situation, and it is for Severus to decide what's best to handle this situation. This is a family problem and not a school problem. I don't know what your punishment will be, but I'm sure it will be fitting. I would have thought better of you Harry, and I hope you learn from it. What Draco said was indeed very hurtful, but it doesn't give you the right to hit him."

Albus seemed to be very angry with Harry, and so Harry couldn't stop himself from curling up again.

"Really, Dad," Ivy scolded, and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "We are just worried, Harry, and a little disappointed. But I'm sure you won't make the same mistake again."

"No, I'm sorry," Harry said desperately. "I'm really sorry." His voice broke, and he started to cry again. At that moment he wished they would just beat him and wouldn't look so disappointed.

"Harry, please calm down." Ivy tried her best to calm him, but Harry's sobs became even harder.

"Let me try it," Albus said as he came over and took Ivy's place. He gently pushed Harry's knees down again and lifted his chin. "Come on, look at me, Harry."

"I'm" –sob- "Sorry!" –sob- "Really!" Harry looked at Albus with tearful eyes.

Albus tried to look gentler. "I know, Harry, but I can not just hug you and say everything will be okay. Hurting someone never is the right thing to do. No matter for what reason. What Draco did was equally bad, but he isn't my family. You have to learn to think before you do something. Not only the fight with Draco but also running away without your applicator. You should know by now that you don't have to run away from us. We were very worried. What if Alastor didn't find you? You know what it feels to get a panic attack. What would happen if you were without your applicator and without anybody around you who knows how to help you?"

"I didn't think about it. I just was scared," Harry explained while he tried to wipe away his tears with his sleeve.

"Use this, Harry." Poppy placed a handkerchief in his hand.

"I still have Severus'," Harry said and started to rummage in his pocket for it.

"Never mind, you can have two," Poppy said and patted Harry's shoulder.

Harry gave up looking for Severus' handkerchief. "Thank you."

"Our worry and disappointment should show you how much you mean to us. If we didn't care for you, we wouldn't be worried or disappointed. Severus has already told you that Draco wasn't telling the truth. So there is nothing to worry about. Your panic attacks are nothing to be embarrassed about. They are part of you at the moment, and you have to accept that. That doesn't mean you are weak or crazy or anything like that."

Harry nodded sadly. "I know. And I won't forget my applicator in future."

"It was good that you used it in time, Harry. I'm very proud of you. If there is ever a next time for something like this, I want you to pick up your applicator before you do anything else," Poppy instructed calmly.

Harry remembered for the first time that he still had company when all this happened. "Where are Fred and George?"

"They found Draco and called for Severus. Now they are back in the Gryffindor tower. They were very worried and wanted to look for you, but by then we already got the firecall from Alastor," Ivy explained.

"If Draco ever tells you something like this again or hurts you, you have to tell us, Harry. We would have helped you to solve the problem, and we could have told you what was true and what wasn't. I think if you didn't let his words so close to your heart then you wouldn't have felt so bad. Am I right, Harry? Did you think you are a burden to us or that we would be ashamed because of you?" Minerva asked.

Harry had the feeling Minerva's eyes were drilling through him. His face flushed and he tried to draw up his legs again. Albus quickly prevented it by laying his hand on Harry's leg.

"Sometimes," Harry whispered.

Ivy came over and knelt in front of him. "Harry," she said softly and stroked his hair. "You are one of the best things that has happened to us. We love you and we will never stop loving you. Severus almost went crazy when we didn't know where you had gone and that you didn't have your applicator. You are no burden for us, Harry; you are a gift." She kissed his forehead.

"I can't understand why. Why do you want me?" Harry asked while looking directly in Ivy's green eyes.

"Because we love you, and we want to show you what it means to have a family," Ivy explained motherly.

"Harry, would you please join us?" Severus asked as he stood in the doorframe of the library.

Harry flinched. The warm cosy feeling that had spread through his body at Ivy's words vanished, and the fear came up again. "Yes, sir," he croaked. Slowly he stood up and went over to Severus. When he passed Severus, he didn't dare to look up at him. He flinched when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly guided him to a chair opposite Draco. Severus sat down sideways from both of them.

Harry carefully looked up and saw that Draco was looking at the floor. His hands were shaking and now that Harry looked closer, he saw that Draco's whole body was shaking; he was crying.

"So, Draco?" Severus said sternly.

"I'm sorry," the Slytherin said miserably.

"Draco," Severus said warningly.

The blond boy sniffed and drew his sleeve over his face. "I'm sorry for saying all those things to you and… and that I hit the potion thing out of your hand."

Harry didn't know what to say. That wasn't the Draco he knew. All the arrogance and attitude was gone, and he was just a picture of misery.

"Do you accept Draco's apology?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry shook his head to stop gaping at Draco. "Yes and eh… I also would like to apologize. I shouldn't have hit you. "

"Do you accept Harry's apology, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Draco said in small voice.

Harry felt a little bit as if they were in a duel and Severus was the referee. He didn't have much time to think about it because Severus spoke again. "Maybe it would help to explain to the other why you reacted like you did. Would you start, Harry?"

Harry groaned and lowered his head.

"Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco sighed. "Okay, I will start."

Harry looked up and saw that Draco still was looking at his hands.

Draco's voice was unsteady when he started to speak. "Severus told you about my father. I hadn't seen Severus for a week, and I wanted to speak with him. He is my godfather and before you were part of his family he always had time for me. I was already mad at you, and I feared that now he wouldn't have time for me because he has to watch over you. And then you didn't let me in and asked me in this dismissive tone what I wanted. I have all rights to be here, Potter. He is my godfather." Draco looked up at Harry, and Harry could see for the first time how tearstained Draco's face was.

"I also have all the right to be here. We never spoke civilly before, so what did you expect?" Harry interrupted him.

"That you would let me in to speak with Severus without interfering," Draco said angrily. "He is my godfather."

"And he is my father," Harry said heatedly. He blushed when he realized what he just had said. "Adoptive father I mean." His face was burning.

"Whatever, I just wanted to speak with him, and you behaved as if I had to ask you for permission."

"I didn't," Harry said.

"You did," Draco countered.

"That's enough. You will both stay calm and won't shout at each other. Go on Draco." Severus said strictly, and both boys flinched.

"Eh… I wanted to show you that I have the right to be here, and that I don't have to ask you for permission. I just wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurt, and so I said those things to you and hit this potion thing out of your hand. I didn't know how important it was for you. I didn't really want to endanger you, just hurt you." Draco looked shyly at Harry.

Harry was stunned by Draco's look; it couldn't be that he really regretted what they'd done. "But you wanted to hurt me. You said all those horrible things and… and you lied."

"Yes, I said those things. I don't deny it. And I still don't like that you live here, and that you steal Severus from me," Draco said bitterly.

"Draco we already spoke about this. If you feel I don't spend enough time with you then you have to be angry with me and not with Harry," Severus said calmly.

"I don't want to take him away from you. I didn't even know that he is your godfather," Harry said.

Draco looked up surprised. "You didn't? Everyone knows."

"I didn't. We don't spend much time together, do we? So how should I know?"

"Then I'm sorry for saying anything to you." Draco lowered his head. "I didn't know that you hadn't asked for them to take you in and that you are still having problems adjusting. I thought you just moved in to take them away from me."

"You thought what?" Harry was stunned. _How stupid can a Slytherin be? Moving in to steal his godfather__!__ As if I __don't have __enough other problems, _Harry thought.

"Yeah, I didn't know the real reason. Nobody told me. Okay I knew about what the Prophet said, but I just thought you had overdone it while speaking with them. I didn't know that you haven't even spoken with them. I'm sorry for saying those things to you, and I'm sorry for what happened to you."

That was way too much for Harry. He stared open-mouthed at the blond Slytherin.

"Fine, I think now it is your part to explain your actions, Harry," Severus interrupted the silence.

"What should I say?" Harry asked confused.

"Why you hit Draco and ran away. Why you didn't just speak back to him or left him to go into your room."

Harry sighed. Draco was looking curiously at him. "Ehm… I was hurt, and you said things that I've wondered about for some time. Hearing them from you made me think my worries were justified. I think I wanted to hurt you as much as you did with your words, but couldn't do it with just words. I didn't think twice and only realized that I hit you when you were lying on the floor bleeding. I was shocked because I didn't want to do that, and so I ran away."

"I was a little shocked as well, Potter. You landed quite the punch in my face," Draco said, grinning.

"Yes, I guess I did," Harry said and couldn't suppress a grin as well.

"Too bad that I'm not as amused as you two," Severus said dangerously and leaned forward. "I think it is time to speak about punishment."

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my brainstorming beta, visitkarte, for her help.  
_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_I'm not sure when I will be able to write the next chapter. I hope I can upload it next week. It is a very stressful time for me lately. At least I have only two active stories now. _

_I still need staff for my "Sick Severus" C2 Group, so if you are interested just send me a PM!_

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter and leave me a review!_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 31 - Punishment**

~*~

"I was a little shocked as well, Potter. You landed quite the punch in my face," Draco said, grinning.

"Yes, I guess I did," Harry said and couldn't suppress a grin as well.

"Too bad that I'm not as amused as you two," Severus said dangerously and leaned forward. "I think it is time to speak about punishment."

~*~

Both boys shrunk in their chairs.

"First, your separated punishments. Harry you are grounded for the next week. That means you will be returning to the quarters as soon as classes are over. No visits from your friends until next Friday."

Harry was shocked but didn't dare to say anything. At least he could see his friends in classes.

"Draco, as I already told you, you will clean the Slytherin toilets for the next week, and you will write your mother a letter about what happened."

Draco blushed and nodded.

"Now to your shared punishment. You both will help Hagrid to de-gnome the garden on Sunday morning. If you don't work together and do your work well, that will be repeated until you two learn to work together. Is that clear?"

Both boys nodded eagerly. All their hopes that this conversation was over now were destroyed when Severus spoke again. "In addition, you two will write an essay about what you have done wrong, what you could have done instead and how you can avoid situations like this in future. And I don't want to read 'We will try to get out of the way of the other'. Is that clear, too?"

Again both boys nodded.

"You will write your essays together here in the library on Sunday afternoon. I want to see at least 10 pages from each of you. You will start at one o'clock and will work on it at least until five o'clock. If you need more time you will just stay longer. I don't want to hear about any complaints to your mothers or whomever. If I hear of something like that, you can be sure I will find another punishment for you _in addition_ to the others. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," both boys answered quickly.

"Good!" Severus leaned back in his chair. He was satisfied with how this conversation had turned out. "Draco, you can go. Write the letter to your mother today. I will wait to contact her until tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Draco said as he stood up. He looked uncertainly at Harry and then went over to Severus and hugged him.

Harry couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous. He knew it was stupid, but he also wished he could hug Severus now. It would make the conversation and punishment stuff less embarrassing and he would feel much better because if Severus would hug him back he knew he would be forgiven.

Draco left the room and Harry started to feel even more unsure. He looked down at his hands again. What else should he do? He couldn't just go over and hug Severus. He squeaked when his chair was suddenly pulled closer to Severus and turned so that Harry had to face his adoptive father. "So, what's going on in that head now?" Severus asked in a friendly tone, and ruffled Harry's hair.

Hearing that Severus' voice wasn't strict anymore, Harry looked up. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I'm proud of both of you that you have spoken so openly. No, I'm not angry with you. I hope you have learned something from this, and I also expect you to serve your punishment correctly."

"I will," Harry said, nodding frantically.

"Then you are forgiven, Harry," Severus said in his friendly voice again.

Harry bit his bottom lip and considered what to do. Finally, he took all his courage and threw himself at Severus and hugged him.

Severus wasn't surprised. He had seen Harry's expression when Draco had hugged him, and he had hoped that Harry would find the courage to do what he wanted to. Severus shifted Harry onto his lap, and Harry leaned against his chest, sighing.

"Severus?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What about tomorrow? Albus, Minerva and the twins wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me. Am I still allowed? I mean because of the grounding."

"Normally I would say no, but the twins are already so very excited about it, and Albus and Minerva also wanted to spend some time with you. So if they still want to take you with them, you can go."

"What about Ivy?"

"What about her?" Severus asked confused.

"Will she also give me a punishment?"

Severus chuckled. "No, of course all that I told you was arranged with her in advance. We always decide together about everything what concerns our children. She just didn't attend this conversation because of Draco. She feared it would be too awkward for him."

"Oh," Harry said and snuggled closer.

"And Albus and Minerva?"

"Are grandparents in this case and will not interfere in our decision of punishment. But, of course, they could decide that they don't want to go to Hogsmeade after this."

Harry groaned miserably.

Severus chuckled again. "You just have to ask them."

Finally realizing that he was still sitting on Severus, Harry blushed and stood up.

"Please, sit down again. I still would like to speak with you about something else." Severus gestured to Harry's chair.

When Harry sat down again, Severus said, "On Monday you will only attend the first four classes. Then you will meet James in the hospital wing for a check-up and we will go to the Ministry to sign the adoption papers… or have you changed your mind?"

"No, I still would like the adoption," Harry said eagerly.

"We also have to name your godparents then, Harry. Alastor and Poppy are the godparents of Lysander and Eathan and would like to be yours as well. So is that okay with you?"

"Sure." He had always wondered how it would be to have a godfather or godmother. Now he would have both. Sirius had been killed before he could even get to know him, after all.

"Then that is settled," Severus said and smiled. "So, ready to face the rest of the family again?"

Harry sighed. "Okay."

When they entered the living room, it was even more crowded than before. The twins were looking at Harry with scared expressions. "Are we not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Harry quickly gazed at Albus and Minerva and then looked down at the sad faces of the twins. "I don't know. I did something very stupid and maybe your grandparents don't want to take me with you any longer."

"Why don't you three go playing for a while so that we adults can decide what we will do?" Albus asked.

"Okay," Harry said sadly, and guided the twins in the direction of their room. Before they reached the stairs, he turned and said, "I just want to say again that I'm sorry. Really! Whatever you decide, it will be okay with me." With that he turned and left his new parents, grandparents and godparents to whatever they wanted to speak about.

* * *

_**Please review!!!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Orodruin , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

___**Dear readers,**_

_I deleted the infos to the characters on the Profil page because it became to big. Now I added all the infos in my livejournal on several journals. You can find the links on my profil page. I hope it works for people without a livejournal account, too. _

_This is a long chapter for you my dear readers. My beta goes on vacation now, and I hopefully can start my vacation next weekend. Right at the moment I'm so sick that I even fear that I won't be able to travel. :( Whatever will happen I can't update before my beta is back and so that means the next update won't come in the next two or three weeks. But therefore I made this chapter longer and didn't leave it with a Cliffy. _

_I have written two new stories. "With the help of Molly" is a 'short' story about Molly and sick!Hermione and sick!Severus. It's in the style of my "Taking Care" series. The first two chapters are already up._

_The other new story (**Cherokee Camp**) isn't uploaded right now because my beta didn't reply to me until now. :( I hope I can upload the first chapter next week. This story is something for you, who likes "Harry and his new family" and all Draco friends!!! It will be about Harry and Draco as friends and Severus as their guardian. Voldemort has been defeated in the Ministry in Harry's 5th year, but some Death Eaters captured Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville a month later. Draco had change the sides in 5th year and left his family. While being captured by the Death Eaters they all got badly tortured and Draco even got raped (it won't be described in detail, just mentioned). Harry and Draco survive, but the other two not and seeing them die has changed Harry. Now he has problems with his moods and feels guilty. To give him the chance to think about how to go on, Severus decides to go with him and Draco to a kind of therapy camp to the USA, which is lead by Native Americans. I made a lot of research for this fic and hope that you will like it! So please have a look at it when I upload it!!!_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 32 - Albus vs. Severus**

"I think we shouldn't go, or at least we shouldn't take Harry with us," Albus said, still angry.

"Do you say this as a grandfather or the Headmaster?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Whichever you want, Severus. It would reward his behavior if we still go to Hogsmeade," Albus replied sternly.

"He already has been punished by us, Albus, and I think quite enough. You would punish the twins as well with this decision. And going with just the twins would be cruel to Harry," Severus said, beginning to become more agitated.

"Yes, maybe, but he is grounded, Severus. Going to Hogsmeade during his grounding would be inappropriate."

It was like a battle between the two men. The women sat silently around them, and Alastor was regarding the scene with concern.

"Inappropriate? It would be a double punishment, Albus. And I'm quite sure you are mixing your duties as a grandfather with your duties as a Headmaster here. Do I have to remind you how often you have patted the heads of the twins after we punished them? Or how often you gave them sweets when they weren't allowed dessert?" Severus asked.

"You can hardly compare the twins speaking back to you or Eathan's sulking with Harry hitting Draco!" Albus said strictly, his voice becoming louder.

Severus slammed his hand on the table and stood up to hover over Albus. "He has been punished for it, Albus! How often do I have to repeat it? Do you think I was too lax? Do you want to criticize our punishment?" Severus was furious. His eyes were sparking with anger.

Albus rose from his seat; the two men face to face. "Don't yell at me like that. I am not criticizing your punishment, but it is up to me to decide about the Hogsmeade weekend. You cannot tell me what I have to do."

"That's enough," Alastor said strictly and stepped between the angry men.

"Yes, absolutely," Poppy said and came over to Severus, who was breathing hard. Something was odd. She eyed Severus closely, and when he started to get nervous, she knew that there was something off.

"I'm sorry! Please stop yelling. You are scaring the twins," a small, fearful voice called from the hall.

All eyes were on Harry now. He blushed and wished that all the adults would not stare in his direction. So, he felt relieved when they all turned to look at Severus, who was clutching his chest during a bad coughing fit. But the relief quickly changed into concern when Severus didn't stop.

"What have you done this time, Severus?" Poppy asked in her no-nonsense tone. She gently pushed him back in his chair and started to wave her wand over him. "Really, Severus, you will never learn." With a flick of her wand the Glamour was canceled and a gaunt looking Severus was sitting in front of her. He was sweating, and his cheeks were flushed.

Albus let himself sink down on his chair. _Why __didn't__ I __notice__ it? I was shouting at him while he is still ill._ "Severus,-"

"No, that's enough talking for you men today," Poppy interrupted Albus strictly. "I think it's time to listen to the women now. Ivy, Minerva, I think you will find a solution for this problem. Alastor, you will look after the boys and you, young man, will follow me into your bedroom without protesting." She looked sternly at Severus, her hand resting on his chest to help him breath with a little healing magic.

Severus followed her order without looking at anyone in the room. His chest was burning. Today was too much stress. Forgetting his potions and being up the whole afternoon without rest had worsened his condition.

Albus still sat in his chair and was starting after Severus, shocked. He blamed himself for Severus' condition. He should have known that Severus was unwell after not resting because of the whole affair, and he should have realized that Severus was wearing a Glamour. But all his anger and his worry about Harry's reaction to Draco had distracted him too much. The short squeeze of Alastor's hand on his shoulder gave him only a little comfort.

"Come on, Harry, let's go to the twins," Alastor said and guided a shocked Harry in the direction of the twins' room.

"Really, Dad, why can't you two discuss things calmly?" Ivy said sadly and shook her head.

"I think Harry really was punished enough, Albus. That's the only weekend we could both hold free to make this Hogsmeade trip. If we don't go tomorrow then we won't be able to for some time." Minerva tried to convince her husband.

"I know, but I just feel uneasy about it," Albus said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you give him a choice, Dad? If you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow then he has to extend his punishment to next Sunday and not only Friday. That would compensate the one day in Hogsmeade and would be an additional day for you to not feel guilty about him having fun during his grounding. You can let him choose if he is willing to have a longer grounding for going to Hogsmeade with you two and the twins." Ivy used her puppy look at her father and it worked, as always.

"That sounds good. What do you think, Minerva?" Albus asked his wife.

"I would have taken him with us even without the punishment extension," Minerva said truthfully.

"Fine, let me be the guilty one," Albus said and stood up. "I will go and speak with him, then."

"Albus!" He stopped when he heard his wife calling for him. The tone of her voice was something to be concerned about. He turned to her, and her face was another indication that she was angry with him. Her lips were thin and her eyebrows were drawn together. "If you are going to be like this tomorrow, then you can stay at home. I won't let you spoil the trip for the boys."

"I'm angry at myself at the moment, Minerva. I can live quite well with Ivy's suggestion. Do you want to accompany me to tell him?" He looked friendlily at Minerva, and she relaxed a little.

"Yes, I think so. What about you, Ivy?" Minerva asked.

"I will look for Severus. Maybe Poppy needs help."

Minerva snorted. "I don't think so, but if you feel better by doing it."

_____________

_Meanwhile__ in the room of the twins_

"Calm down, Harry. They will sort it out," Alastor said as he gently pushed Harry onto Eathan's bed.

The twins were sitting tear-strained on the same bed. Alastor pulled a chair near the bed and sat down. "What's up boys? You already know the temper of your father and grandfather. There is nothing to worry about." He gently stroked their hair and suddenly his lap was full of two crying boys. Alastor's heart broke for the lonely boy on the bed, who looked so lost. "I would offer you my lap, too, but I fear there isn't enough room." This worked and Harry grinned.

"No problem, sir," Harry said, already feeling a little better. If that was the normal way of discussion between Albus and Severus, he didn't have to feel so bad about it.

"No need for the formality, Harry. I'm Alastor."

"Okay," Harry said uncertainly. He had been surprised how quickly he had started to become comfortable using Ivy's and Severus' first names. Using Minerva's and Albus' first names still made him feel a little uneasy. With Alastor it would be the same, Harry believed.

"Will grandpa be nice to Daddy again?" Lysander asked worriedly.

"Of course he will. You know him well enough, boys."

"Will you and Aunt Poppy go to Hogsmeade with Harry, Lysander and me tomorrow?" Eathan asked his godfather.

"I think your grandparents will find a solution, boys. And even if they decide against the trip, you should accept it. There will be another opportunity one day."

"But we wanted to show Harry the toy shop. We have spent all our money to buy him a plushy," Eathan explained while his brother was busy sucking his thumb, almost drifting into sleep.

Alastor grinned while looking at a blushing Harry. In that moment the door opened and Albus and Minerva came in.

___________

_Meanwhile in Ivy's and Severus's bedroom_

"Severus, you are really unbelievable," Poppy scolded the Potions Professor. "I thought we agreed that you would stop using Glamour."

"What should I do? I had to deal with Harry and Draco. Nobody else could have done it. Should I have let them see me like this? They are kids. Just thirteen years old," Severus explained exhaustedly. He was glad to be in bed now and getting the right potions to soothe the pain in his chest and make breathing easier.

"Why not?" Poppy asked him. After getting a raised eyebrow from Severus, she continued, "Really, Severus, you don't have to hide your condition from the boys or anyone. The times of Voldemort are over. He was the only one you had to wear your mask in front of. Your kids and your godson would not think you are weak. Right now you are a bad role model for them. You scolded Harry for using Glamour, but you yourself are using it. What do you expect to teach him with that?"

"Poppy," Severus said, sighing.

"Don't 'Poppy' me, Severus. Think about it. You have worsened your condition again. You could have been up tomorrow without any problems but now—"

"No, Poppy. You won't ban me from teaching any longer. Albus has already ruined my whole schedule in Potions this week." Severus tried to sit up but was gently pushed back in the cushions by Poppy.

"I won't decide if you will teach next week now. When it comes to you, I never could say early on if you would be able to teach on Monday. James and I will decide on Sunday. Tomorrow you will rest as much as possible. With the boys out of the house you should have nothing to distract you. I will tell Ivy to keep a close eye on you."

"You can be sure of it," Ivy said while entering the room. She came over to the bed and sat down opposite of Poppy. Her eyes rested worriedly on her husband. Her hand touched his face and stroked a loose wisp of hair out of his face.

Severus groaned and moved his head away from her hand. "Please, Ivy, I'm not one of the boys. I hate it when you do this."

"Then don't behave like one of them, Severus," Poppy said sternly. She looked over to Ivy and explained, "He is okay. Tomorrow he should stay in bed as long as possible. He doesn't have to sleep, but at least he has to rest. Please see that he obeys my orders this time. I will inform James, and I'm sure he will come to see Severus as well."

Severus groaned again. "You act as if I'm dying. It's just a stupid bronchitis. Why do I need two Healers to fuss over me?"

"Because one isn't enough to talk sense into you. Now drink this," Poppy ordered.

Severus eyed the vial skeptically. "I don't need a sleeping draught."

"Who is the Healer?" Poppy asked, annoyed.

When Severus looked sternly at Poppy, Ivy said, "Please, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have to team up against me?" But seeing the worried face of his wife, he grabbed for the vial. "You always scare her with your fussing over me, Poppy. I'm just a little tired."

Poppy just snorted. "Tell it to James tomorrow. I'm sure he will be all ears."

Severus glared at Poppy.

"Your potion, Severus," Poppy said warningly.

Severus hadn't even drained the whole vial when Poppy had to grab quickly for the vial so that it wouldn't fall down. Severus was sound asleep. "Just tired." She shook her head. Seeing Ivy's worried face, she laid one of her hands over Ivy's. "He will be okay, Ivy. You know him."

Ivy sighed. "I wish he would take better care of himself. It hurts me when he always worries about others but not about himself. He could have been much better if he would have just listened to you and James. I cannot watch him all the time, and I'm not able to see when he wears a Glamour."

"I'm sure James will speak with him about it tomorrow. He always listens better to him than me. He is quite macho."

Ivy took Poppy's hand. "He really respects you, Poppy. Please never believe anything else."

"I know Ivy, I know. I just hope James will find a way to make him cooperate more. I would hate to set him on bed rest on Monday again. "

________________

_Back in the room of the twins_

"Grandma," Eathan shouted and ran over to Minerva.

She lifted him in her arms, and he hugged her tightly. Soon two more chairs were conjured and all sat down. Lysander was almost asleep in Alastor's arms. Harry sat quietly on the bed, and Eathan was cradled in Minerva's lap.

Albus sighed and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry that you had to hear Severus and me shouting, Harry. Sometimes we forget that there are others around us."

"It's okay. The twins were crying, and I didn't know what I could do." Harry lowered his head. "I felt guilty that they were crying because you and Severus was arguing because of me."

"You don't have to feel guilty, Harry. Severus and I should have handled this situation more calmly. I'm sorry for worrying you and the twins."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, Harry. I'm really sorry." He paused for a moment and then went on. "I had a problem with going to Hogsmeade while you are grounded. You already know that I was disappointed with you about your trouble with Draco. I think your punishment is well deserved, and so I wouldn't feel right breaking it to have our Hogsmeade weekend."

"I understand. But please at least go with the twins. They were looking forward to it so much," Harry said sadly.

"But we want to go with Harry. Right, Ly?" Eathan asked his brother.

"I fear you won't get an answer from him, Eathan," Alastor said as he stood up. He gently carried the sleeping child over to his bed, changed his clothes into pajamas and tucked him in.

"We could still all go, Harry. But there is one condition." Albus eyed Harry closely.

Hope rose up in Harry, and he looked eagerly at Albus. "What condition?"

"You have to accept an extension of your grounding until next Sunday."

"Yes, I will accept," Harry answered quickly.

"Yeah," Eathan said, jumping out of Minerva's lap and over to Harry.

"Then that's settled," Albus said and stood up. "You, young man, will go and brush your teeth and wash your face and then off to bed," Albus said to Eathan.

"But Ly got to sleep without brushing his teeth and washing his face," Eathan said and started to sulk.

"No sulking, Eathan. You want to be fresh and well rested for our trip tomorrow," Minerva said and took Eathan's hand.

"I will be well rested without washing," Eathan tried again.

Minerva just laughed. "I'm sure you think so, but that doesn't change that we both will visit the bathroom now to clean you up."

"Okay, Grandma," Eathan said and followed Minerva. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at his grandma. "And Harry? He also has to wash."

"Harry hasn't even eaten, yet. He will have to eat supper, first." Minerva glanced at Albus.

"I will make sure he eats something," Albus promised.

When Minerva, Alastor and Eathan had left the room, Albus turned to Harry again.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, I already told you that I was disappointed in you, but your punishment will be enough to make you understand that what you did was wrong. I'm no longer mad at you, and we will spend a nice day together tomorrow. Don't worry. And now you have to eat or the women of this quarters will hunt me down for starving you."

Harry grinned and followed Albus to the living room.

* * *

**_I really tried hard writing this chapter to make it worse the long waiting time that will follow after it. Please review!!! I also would love if you tell me if you are interested in the new story (Cherokee Camp)!!!_**

**_Please check the new poll!  
_**


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _**Amaq Iraluq**_ , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

___**Dear readers,**_

_I'm back from vactaion. It was a disaster, but I already forgot it now where I'm finally home. Thanks to my beta Amaq Iraliq who normally betaes "Cherokee Camp" I can give you this chapter now. My regular beta for this story was on vactaion as well._

_It is one of my favorite chapters. So fluffy and cute. Especially for all the Eathan and Lysander fans. And especially for my reviewer_ kittyfiction2008_ Harry finally gets a plushy. :)_

_I really hope you will all like it as much as I and give me some reviews to lighten mny mood._

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Hogsmeade**

"So, where do we want to go first?" Albus asked while staying on the High Street of Hogsmeade.

"Honeydukes!" The twins shouted in excitement.

Albus chuckled. "I could have guessed that."

Lysander took Harry's hand and smiled up at him. "Do you like sweets?"

"Everybody likes sweets, Ly!" Eathan said as he rolled his eyes and took Harry's free hand. Both boys pulled Harry in the direction of the sweets shop.

"Yes, I like sweets, Lysander," Harry answered. "Eathan, you should be a bit kinder to Lysander."

"Yeah," Eathan said absently, his eyes already fixed on the show cases in the window of the sweetshop.

Lysander also didn't seem to worry about Eathan's behavior, so Harry just shrugged.

Albus and Minerva watched the scene, bemused. "Harry still needs to learn that the twins love each other and don't want to hurt the other; he will soon figure out that Eathan's behavior towards Lysander wasn't offensive to either of them," Albus said to his wife with an all-knowing smile.

"Yes, but it's cute to see Harry worried about Lysander," Minerva replied.

When they were only a few meters away from the shop, Eathan and Lysander let go of Harry's hands and ran over to the show case to push their noses against the window. "Blood Lollipops, Eathan!" Lysander shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, and sugar eyeballs like Daddy has in his lab," Eathan said while pointing at the mentioned sweets.

"You will leave fingerprints on the window, boys," Minerva scolded them lightly.

"But, Grandma, look the eyeballs," Eathan shouted, bouncing up and down while pointing out the small bowl in the show case.

Minerva screwed up her face in disgust. "How can you even think about putting that thing in your mouth." She shook her head in disbelief.

Harry laughed at Minerva's expression. "It's something that only kids can understand."

"And children imprisoned in a grown-up's body." Minerva gestured with her head to Albus, who had joined the twins in pushing their noses flat against the window. Harry grinned.

"Let's go inside," Minerva said and pulled her husband away from the window. Eathan and Lysander ran so fast into the shop that Harry could hardly blink before they had vanished through the door.

Harry patted the money in his pocket that Severus had given him for the trip. It wasn't enough for a camera, but Harry hardly believed he would have found one here in Hogsmeade anyways. So, spending some money on sweets wouldn't hurt.

Thirty minutes later, the small group came out of the shop. Minerva was almost having to push her husband away from the shop, his cloak pockets full of sweets. Eathan, Lysander and Harry each had a bag full of various sweets, and their mouths were already filled with sugary goodness.

"Now, the toy shop, Grandma!" Eathan said while sucking on his blood-flavored lollipop. He took Minerva's hand while Lysander still had Harry's hand in a death grip. From time to time, Lysander would look up at Harry and smile happily at him. Harry didn't know why the twins liked him so much, but he enjoyed their affection towards him.

Harry had never been in the toy shop before. It was an average sized store located on one of the side streets. On one side of the shop there was a big shelf stacked with plushies, and on the other side there were several shelves with various toys and puzzles. Model magic carpets, dragons and Quidditch players were flying through the air, and from time to time Harry and the others had to duck to prevent a collision. Eathan and Lysander pulled Harry over to the shelf with the plushies. "Which one do you like, Harry?" Eathan asked.

Harry blushed and looked over at Albus and Minerva, who were speaking with the shopkeeper while watching him and the twins. "I'm too old for a plushy, boys." Harry said, trying to get out of the situation.

"But you need a plushy to sleep with. Everyone needs a plushy." Lysander looked puzzled at Harry while Eathan ignored Harry's protest completely and rummaged through the plushies to find the right one.

"Look a dragon!" Eathan shouted and held a red plush dragon in Harry's direction. "Do you like dragons?"

"Not really," Harry said. "Really, boys, I don't need a plushy." He was absolutely embarrassed, and now the adults were coming over to them.

"Come on, Harry, every child need a plushy of their own. The boys were eagerly looking forward to buying you," Albus said while laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What about this one?" Lysander asked as he held a cute little beaver up for Harry to see.

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

Eathan jumped up to reach the upper part of the shelves, and while trying to grab for a monkey, he pulled down several other plushies. "Opps," he said while stumbling backwards. If Harry didn't have such honed seeker's reflexes, Eathan would have fallen down.

"Sorry, we'll clean that up," Harry apologized to the shopkeeper. To Harry's astonishment, the man just looked at him with an amused expression. While Harry put the plushies back on the shelf, he paused while holding an ugly animal in his hand. To be honest, the first thing he realized was the price tag, which was bright orange. On it was a very low price compared to the other plushies. Quickly, he decided that the only way to get out of this embarrassing situation was to let the twins buy him one of the plushies. This one would be a good since it was cheap, and he wouldn't have to feel as guilty about the fact that the twins had spent too much money on him. "This one looks good."

Eathan and Lysander looked shocked at him. "What is it?" Lysander asked.

"It looks like one of the ugly things in Dad's jars," Eathan said, disgusted.

"Um... it's an ostrich chick," Harry said, not sure what it really was, but it would be a close enough guess. "I find it kind of cool." He could almost feel the adults grinning behind his back. Seeing Eathan and Lysander's puzzled looks, Harry further explained, "I want to have a big plushy, and look, you can hug it easily while sleeping." Harry hugged the long throat of the ostrich. The animals was around half a meter long and was covered with brown-gray fluffy, feather-like fur, and it had two long ugly legs. The longer Harry looked at it the more he actually liked it.

"Yeah, maybe it's cool," Eathan said uncertainly and looked at his grandparents.

Lysander still was eying the animal as if it would jump him any moment. "Are you sure it is cool, Harry?" Lysander asked a little fearfully.

"It's perfect," Harry assured the twins.

"Then lets see if your money will be enough to buy it, gentlemen." Albus said to the twins, who immediately started to rummage in their pockets.

"Really, Headmaster, I can pay for it myself." Harry tried one last time to get out of letting the twins buy him the toy.

"Headmaster?" Albus said disapprovingly.

"Um... Albus, I mean," Harry said and looked away in embarrassment.

"Look, you even get some change back," the shopkeeper said cheerfully and handed some coins back to the twins.

"Yeah, Ly! Now we can buy some Quidditch players," Eathan said and started to look through the shop for the flying Quidditch player.

"Over there," Lysander shouted and both boys eagerly ran over to the area Lysander had pointed.

Harry was still red like a tomato when he looked once more at Albus and Minerva. The shopkeeper had gone to set some more Quidditch player flying. "A fantastic choice, my boy," Albus said teasingly.

Harry grinned shyly. "They wouldn't have left me alone until I chose one."

"No, they wouldn't have. It's all they have spoken about for days," Minerva said, smiling at him. "And they are right, everyone needs a plushy."

After Eathan and Lysander had each bought a Quidditch player, Harry had insisted on buying each of them a flying dragon. Eathan had chosen a red Chinese Fireball and Lysander a black Hungarian Horntail.

Now, they all happily made their way to The Three Broomsticks for an ice soda. "Can we visit Uncle Ab?" Eathan asked.

"Yes, I want to see Uncle Ab!" Lysander bounced happily in front of Albus.

"Yes, but just a short visit, boys, we have to go back to Hogwarts soon," Albus said as they sat down at a booth with their drinks.

Minerva huddled closer to her husband; she knew how hard it was for Albus to visit his brother. They still had some problems, but they tried to push them aside for the sake of the children. Aberforth and Albus were very similar. Only the fact that Aberforth made some illegal things from time to time caused Albus to not like being associated with him.

After receiving a wet kiss on their cheeks from Rosmerta, the twins were running out of the pub and in the direction of The Hog's Head. They were eager to see their Uncle Ab because he was always a lot of fun and acted like a child himself. "Come on, Harry. Uncle Ab is cool!" the twins were shouting while alternating between running in front of the others and running back, looping around behind, and urgeing them to move faster.

"Ah, the little brats and the new brat," Aberforth said when they arrived while hugging the twins and eying Harry curiously. Harry wanted to stay in the background, but the moment Eathan stopped hugging the old man, he came over and pulled Harry in Aberforth's direction.

"Sir," Harry greeted the old man, unsure how to address him.

"Does this place look like as if we need such a level formality here?" Aberforth gestured around the shabby looking pub. "I'm Ab to you, and you must be Harry."

"Yes, si- Ab," Harry stuttered. He was glad when Minerva stepped beside him and Aberforth hugged her.

"Still with the old fool, Minerva? I'm disappointed," he said while glaring playfully at his brother.

"Really, Ab," Minerva said with a scolding tone. "The twins wanted to see you."

"I know it wasn't the intention of my brother to come here," Aberforth said and stepped closer to Albus.

"Aberforth," Albus said shortly.

"Albus," mocked back.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Why don't you show Uncle Ab your new toys?"

That reminded Harry that he still held the ugly bird in his hands, and he tried to hide it behind his back.

Eathan and Lysander showed Ab their Quidditch players and dragons. "And Harry has a plushy now," Eathan said proudly.

Harry was thankful that the light in the pub was so dim; his face was burning from embarrassment.

"Really," Ab said while looking really interested. "What is it? Please don't tell me it's a phoenix." Aberforth eyes again wondered to his brother.

"It's an ostrich," Harry said uncertainly.

"Let me see," Aberforth asked, excited like a child.

Harry reluctantly pulled the animal out from behind his back.

"Oh my, that looks special. A good choice for a Snape," Aberforth said.

"Do you have some fireworks, Uncle Ab?" Eathan asked, and even in the dim room you could see his and Lysander's eyes sparkle.

Ab grinned wickedly, reminding Harry of the twins. "Of course I have. I always have some when my little nephews come to visit me." With that, he went behind his bar and rummaged in one of the cupboards. Harry almost jumped when Ab's hand quickly reappeared over the edge of the bar and placed a sparkling red dragon on the counter. The dragon waddled in the direction of the edge and all eyes was on it and not on the old man, who was waiting in the shadows to activate the firework at the right moment. Albus and Minerva had already moved back to safe distance from the dragon, and only Harry and the twins were looking with fascinated curiosity at the small creature. It didn't look like a firework, but nobody dared to prevent it from falling over the edge. The moment it fell over the edge, it caught fire and started to hiss. It flew upwards, and when it was under the ceiling, it started to grow, and grow, and grow. The dragon was as big as a cow when Harry heard Minerva's panicked voice behind him. "Aberforth!"

Harry and the twins were too fascinated to do anything other than stare at the dragon. Then the dragon breathed a jet fire. Harry and the twins ducked, but they still were rooted to their place. Harry had drawn the twins against him protectively. Suddenly, the dragon started choking, and fire no longer came out of its mouth. It looked surprised as it turned green and then blue. The creature's eyes grew wider and wider until, suddenly, it burped and exploded in thousands of tiny little water drops and glitter colored silver and gold.

The twins laughed and started to dance and jump between the glitter that still was falling down. Harry stood stunned and stared open-mouthed at the place a moment before the dragon was. That had been the greatest thing he had ever seen.

When Harry lay in his bed later that evening, he still remembered the amazing firework. His eyes glanced over to his night table were the ostrich was lying, and, after a quick glance to the door, he grabbed for it and hugged it tightly under his bedclothes. It felt good to have something to hug while falling asleep, and it didn't look so ugly anymore.

* * *

_Next chapter: Draco's and Harry's detention._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_at the moment I have a problems to motivate myself to write. So __Kick my lazy ass__ by writing a review and show me your interest so that I feel bad if I don't write a new chapter soon!  
_

_There is a poll up that is conserning this story please have a look at it and vote if you like.  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Becoming friends?**

"Master Harry has to wake up," Paul said.

When Paul's breath met Harry's face, he groaned and turned away. "I'll be up in a second."

"Breakfast is ready in fifteen minutes. The others are already at the table," Paul stated.

Harry finally opened his eyes and realized that he held his ostrich in his arms. Quickly he pushed it under the bed covers, but Paul didn't spare it a glance. He was busy placing clothes for Harry out on the chair.

"I can choose my clothes alone," Harry said grumpily as he stood up. Nevertheless he took the clothes Paul chose for him and dressed himself. Paul had vanished after placing the clothes on the chair.

"Morning," he greeted when he arrived at the breakfast table.

"Good Morning, dear," Ivy said and patted his arm on her way to the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Ivy," Harry answered as he sat down.

"Hagrid is waiting for you and Draco at his hut. Go down when you are finished," Severus instructed.

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled with his mouth full. _Severus looks much better today_, Harry thought while looking at him.

Severus rolled his eyes, annoyed, and Harry wondered if it was because he had used a title again or because he had spoken with his mouth full. Probably because of both.

Harry was almost finished with his breakfast when Lysander pulled at his sleeve to get his attention. "Did you give it a name?"

Harry was confused. "What?"

"The bird thing. You have to give it a name!" Lysander instructed.

"Oh, no I haven't thought about one. Why don't you name it?" Harry asked.

Lysander looked as if Harry has given him a very responsible and serious task by naming the ostrich chick. "Maybe BeeBee? Or Birdy? Or Osy?"

"Osy sounds fantastic," Harry said quickly because he had the feeling Lysander would find hundreds of more names and he would never make it out to Hagrid's hut. Actually he was looking forward to seeing Hagrid, and he didn't mind helping him de-gnome the garden. What he was not looking forward was spending all afternoon writing that damn essay.

________________________

When he opened the heavy entrance door, Harry had to blink against the sun. His eyes adjusted to the bright light and he saw Draco slouched on a bench close the entrance. "About time, Potter."

"So eager to spend the whole day with me?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Surely not, Potter. I just want it to get over with." Draco stood up and went ahead of Harry in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

_So much for getting along with this arrogant brat_, Harry thought bitterly. He was close behind Draco, but avoided walking even with him.

"Doing bloody servants work," Draco muttered angrily.

"Why don't you go to Severus and tell him that? I'm sure he will be so understanding," Harry mocked the blond-haired boy.

Draco whirled around, his wand at Harry's throat. "Don't you dare to speak like that to me! You think you know Severus just because you were living with him for one week? You know nothing about him. I had him for thirteen years, Potter," Draco spat in Harry's face.

"You _had _nothing. You speak about Severus as if he is your possession. I thought we already spoke about it. I don't want to take him away from you, Malfoy!" Harry tried hard to stay calm because he really wanted to come to terms with Draco.

Something in Draco's eyes changed, and he lowered his wand.

"You don't believe me, right?" Harry asked.

"Why should I? Everything around me is shattered, and now I'm losing Severus to you and my mother to..." He stopped realizing he had already said too much. He turned around abruptly. "Let's go to that big friend of yours and get it over with."

Harry would have liked to ask Draco who stole his mother from him, but he knew that pushing the blond boy wouldn't do any good at the moment.

Hagrid was standing in front of his hut. "Already fighting, boys? Severus wouldn't like to hear this."

"Then don't tell him," Draco spat at Hagrid.

"Watch your mouth, young man," Hagrid said with a dominance Harry had never heard from him. When the half-giant turned to Harry, he said, "It's good to see you, Harry. I hoped you could manage to visit me earlier. I was worried."

"I'm fine, Hagrid," Harry said and let the big man hug him painfully.

"I thought we were here for detention and not for hugging sessions," Draco said arrogantly.

Before Hagrid could say anything, Harry said, "Shut it, Draco. Or do I have to remind you of our last meeting? Who was the one hugging—"

"Where is the garden we have to de-gnome?" Draco said to interrupt Harry.

Harry grinned as he followed Hagrid and Draco to a big garden behind one of the greenhouses. Harry had never seen it, and it looked huge. There were a lot of high plants and bushes under which the gnomes could hide; it would take them hours to finish their work.

"Here are some gloves. Make sure to make the nuisances very dizzy and then throw them as far into the Forbidden Forest as possible. I will check on you two in two hours." With that he left the two sullen looking boys.

"Great, Potter, just because you had to crush my nose," Draco said grumpily.

"Oh, yeah, and you are so innocent, Malfoy. Who was saying all those horrible things to me and hit my applicator out of my hand?"

Again Harry was surprised by the change in Draco's eyes and his whole face. "You were only apologizing because Severus wanted you to do. You didn't mean a word you said, right?" Harry didn't know why he was so scared of the answer. Did he really care what Draco was thinking?

"No, I didn't just say it because of Severus." Draco turned away and said softly, "I really meant it."

________________________

They threw gnome after gnome into the Forbidden Forest, each time trying to throw the creatures further into the distance than the other. They teased each other and soon they even laughed. When they were too exhausted to go on, they had a small break under a tree.

"You're not so bad, Malfoy," Harry said, and hoped he wouldn't destroy the good mood with it.

Draco leaned against the trunk of the tree close to Harry. "You too, Potter. Not that I would agree to it in front of my buddies."

"That's okay, but maybe we could just try to be like we are now when nobody is around," Harry offered.

"That sounds good to me," Draco said, throwing his muddy gloves to his feet. "Maybe you could show me Muggle fighting methods?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco pointed at his nose.

"Oh, that was more a reflex than anything close to a method, but I learned a few things by dodging my cousin and uncle," Harry said light-heartedly. The awful time with his relatives seems so far away, even if he had only lived for one week with the Snapes.

Draco looked down self-consciously. "You don't have to tell me about your relatives, Potter."

"It's okay. My life has changed so completely since I started to live with the Snapes that it seems far away what happened at my old home. They are so different from what my relatives were like." Harry stared into the distance.

"Many Slytherins have problems similar to yours. You know, with Death Eater parents and all. They aren't very lenient with their children. But my father never..." Draco stopped. He felt stupid and unsure by speaking with Harry about it.

"Your father wasn't a Death Eater, Draco. I wish you could have had a chance to enjoy life with your father without Voldmort. I'm sorry that you lost him."

Draco looked away from Harry so that the dark-haired boy wouldn't see his fight against tears. "It's so unfair. He never got the gratitude he deserved for what he did," Draco whispered, but Harry could hear him well.

"May I ask you something, Draco?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Sure, but I don't promise to answer to it."

"When we came over to the hut you said someone is stealing your mother. What did you mean by that?"

"I don't want to speak about it. This was the reason I wanted to speak with Severus, but now I didn't get the chance to do so." Draco sounded sad and lost.

"He forgave you, Draco. You should speak with him when we are finished here."

"It's useless. He can't help me with this."

"But sometimes just speaking about it helps," Harry said gently.

"I don't know. Come on, let's finish this." With that, Draco stood up and put his gloves on again.

One more hour and they were done. Their backs hurt and they were relieved to see Hagrid coming over to them.

"Professor Snape sent a message that you shall accompany him for lunch," Hagrid said to Draco. He inspected the garden and was satisfied. "I will inform the Professor that you served your detention well." With that he sent the boys to have lunch.

**_

* * *

_**

Before you press the review button to tell me it was too quick that Draco and Harry act civily or even friendly with each other I want to tell you that I'm 100% convinced of this. As many of you know I work with teenagers and I had hundreds of situations were two teens were fighting so hard that we made a special converence with all the co-workers to find a solution how to handle the situation, and when we left the room after hours of speaking we found the two 'enemies' playing or laughing together. If there is any social worker out there who has the same 'problems', this chapter is dedicated to you! :)

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_Don't forget the poll!!!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_Many of you wanted James back and here he is._

_Sunny_

* * *

Chapter 35 – Lunch

"Oh, Merlin, you two look like Gnomes yourself," Ivy said as Draco and Harry came into the quarters. She grabbed Harry's chin and tilted his head. His neck was dirty as if he had wallowed in mutt himself. "Draco, you can use the children's bathroom, and Harry you can use our bathroom upstairs."

"I can go and shower in the Slytherin bathroom," Draco said pleadingly. Harry grinned and was happy that Ivy had sent Draco to use the charmed bathroom.

"Oh, no, we want to eat as soon as possible, Draco. Using our shower will be much faster. I will call Paul to get you new clothes from your dorm," Ivy said as she gently pushed Draco in the direction of the bathroom. Harry sprinted to his room to get his clothes so that Ivy couldn't change her mind.

Twenty minutes later Harry joined the others at the table. He looked at Draco, who was neatly combed and perfectly dressed. Slightly embarrassed, Harry ran his hand through his still wet and only quickly combed hair and tried to smooth his creased shirt. When he looked at Ivy, she just grinned. Severus' face was more disapproving, but at least he didn't comment on it.

"So, you two have finished the first part of you punishment well. At least Hagrid was satisfied," Severus said in a tone Harry couldn't judge.

"Yes, sir," both boys said quickly.

"You will start your essay at two o'clock." Looking at Harry, Severus added, "When we have finished the meal you will—"

"I will go and read like you said," Harry said quickly. _Oh, please don't say that I have to nap in front of Draco_, Harry thought frantically and looked pleadingly at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, you will read and won't stop before two. Is that clear? James will come and have a look at you soon so don't _read_ too hard."

"Yes," Harry said and sighed relieved. A look at the grinning Draco showed him that he knew what Harry really had to do. So Harry concentrated on his food again in the hope that Draco wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"You can use the time to rest in your common room, Draco, and I await you here at two," Severus said while looking at his godson.

"Ehm…" Harry started and looked uneasily at Draco. When the other boy didn't look up, Harry decided to just go on. "Draco wanted to speak with you, Severus. Maybe you can use the time to speak with him while I… read."

Severus looked at Draco who suddenly was very interested in his food. "Is that so, Draco?"

Shyly, Draco looked up. "Yes. I never had the possibility to speak with you about what I wanted to tell you on the day Harry hit me."

"You mean the day you hit my applicator out of my hand," Harry said grumpily.

Severus growled and both boys looked down on their plates immediately.

"You can speak with me after lunch in my office, Draco," Severus said and finished his meal.

James came just in the moment when the last one, Eathan, had grumpily finished his vegetables. "I hate green stuff," he had pouted. That caused his father's angry reply, "And I hate to tell you again and again that it is healthy and therefore you have to eat it."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"But it tastes ugly," Eathan said and pushed his bottom lip out.

Severus took deep breath and started to count to ten to calm himself down. "It is healthy and if you don't stop pouting you will have your midday nap in my office and we both know how much you will like that!"

The silence in the room was almost hurtful; everyone hoped Eathan would not speak back again and just finish his meal.

"I thought you wanted to become a good Quidditch player, Eathan. All Quidditch players eat a lot of vegetable. It gives you good reflexes and makes you strong," Harry said when he saw that Eathan wouldn't stop talking back to Severus.

Eathan looked at Harry with awe, and then at his vegetables. He took his fork and poked the broccoli with it sceptically. "This stuff? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. Why do you think I eat all my vegetable?"

Lysander grabbed for the spoon in the broccoli bowl and put another spoon on his plate. "I will become better than Eathan in Quidditch," Lysander said and forked the vegetable in his mouth.

Seeing this, Eathan quickly started to eat his own vegetables as well.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, am I too early?" James asked when he saw the whole family at the table.

"No, we have already finished, James," Ivy said and went over to James to greet him.

"Good, then I would like to check on my two patients," James said, and eyed Harry and Severus.

"I have no time for this, James," Severus said grumpily. "I have a meeting with my godson in my office."

"Then that has to wait until we are finished, Severus, or have you already forgotten about our conversation yesterday?" James scolded.

"Ten minutes Healer, not one more," Severus said challengingly.

"I'll take all the time I need, Severus," James warned.

The tension between the two was tangible. "Ehm… I'll wait in my room for you, James," Harry said to escape the tense mood. He was out of the room before James could reply.

Severus stood up as well. "Wait here, Draco, I will be back," –he paused shortly and looked at James– "soon."

___________

Harry was lying on his stomach, looking at his photos when James knocked and came into the room.

"How are you, Harry? I heard you had a great day in Hogsmeade yesterday," James said cheerfully.

Harry sat up. "Yes, it was great."

"Ah, and that must be the famous Osy; Lysander and Eathan never stop speaking about it. They even asked me to have a look at him because he looks so ill." James grinned.

"I'm sure he is well, as well as a plushy can be," Harry said, and rolled his eyes.

"And how are you?"

"Well. I'm a bit tired but that comes from the De-Gnoming. My back still hurts."

"Did you take your potions this morning?" James asked while pulling out his wand.

"Yes, I did," Harry answered honestly.

"It's normal that you would feel tired now. You shouldn't overwork yourself at the moment. This afternoon you have to write an essay, right?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry said sullenly.

"Lay down, please," James said and the moment Harry was lying he started to wave his wand over him. "Is it okay if I scan you as well, Harry?"

"Sure, but I can't promise to stay awake. You know how I react to it." Harry already started to close his eyes. James' healing magic would be great to help him to fall asleep.

James had laid his hand on Harry's chest, but didn't start the scanning. "Harry, if you feel too tired this afternoon, I want you to tell someone. You can finish your punishment another day."

"No," Harry almost sat up again, but James' hand on his chest was preventing it. "I want it to be over with."

"I know, but tomorrow is also a very important day for you. It's your first day back in school and you will go with Severus and Ivy and your godparents to the Ministry to sign the adoption papers. You don't want to be ill or too tired to do that, right?" James looked worried.

"No, but I want it to be over, James. You don't understand." Harry looked at the wall to avoid meeting the Healer's eyes.

"Then tell me about it," James prodded calmly.

"Severus will forgive me when I have finished it, and if I'm not able to do it, he will not forgive me. I can't live with this still on my back, James. Please, I want it to be over," Harry said miserably.

"Severus has already forgiven you, Harry. It doesn't matter when you write the essay."

"It matters for me," Harry said still not looking at James.

"Come on, Harry, please look at me!"

Harry sighed and turned to face James. "I want to write it today, James!"

"We will see after the result of the scan, Harry, but the diagnostic spell already told me that you are very exhausted. The potion gave you more strength than your body would normally have at the moment."

"Writing an essay won't exhaust me like De-Gnoming. It's just writing. Please, James, let me try it!"

"Okay, but you will rest longer than planned. I will inform Severus that you will start with the essay at three and not two, and you will stop and tell someone if you aren't feeling well!"

"Yes, I will. I promise!" Harry said eagerly.

"One last question before I start the scanning, okay?" When Harry nodded, James went on. "How are you sleeping? Still having nightmares?"

"Last night was okay," Harry said in a small voice.

"What, exactly, does okay mean?" James prodded.

"It wasn't as bad as the other nights," Harry said and turned away.

"Harry, I told you that you don't have to go through this alone. Speaking about the dreams would help, and I can also give you some potions or Albus could cast a sleeping spell on you in—"

This time Harry pushed so hard against James' hand that he managed to sit up. "NO! Please don't tell them."

"What do you mean? You haven't told them?" James' expression turned from worried to _very_ worried. Long crinkles were forming on his forehead while he studied Harry's shocked face.

"They are my dreams; they don't have to know about them. It's no big deal. I've had them for a long time."

"Having nightmares on a daily basis _is_ a big deal, Harry. You parents would like to know about them. That's nothing to be embarrassed about, and you aren't a burden for them because of this. Is that what worries you?" Harry's attempt to turn completely on his side facing away from James was answer enough.

"Harry, this isn't something I can keep private. It's concerning your health, and so I have to inform Severus and Ivy about it," James said strictly.

Harry turned. "But they will go away. They are all about… about… They have nothing to do with this. You know?"

"No, I don't know, Harry. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Speaking about them doesn't help. I'm sure. I will just dream of it again now."

"They won't disappear just because you want them to. Only speaking about them could help. You are right, we should not do it before you have to go to sleep, but one day you have to speak about what is bothering you. I will inform Severus and Ivy, and if you give your okay, I would like to inform Albus, as well, because he is the only one who could cast a deep sleeping spell on you at night. Potions all have side effects, and Sleeping Potions can all become addictive."

"They will think I'm a freak," Harry whispered loud enough for James to hear it.

"You know that isn't true, Harry. They would never think something like that about you. They will be worried, and I'm sure they will also try to speak with you about it, but they would never see you as a freak or a burden," James said, determined. "So, what do you say, can I ask Albus and we try the spells first before we give you more potions?"

"Okay!" Harry said in small voice. "Can I sleep now?" he asked, defeated and sad.

"Relax, Harry. I will start with the scanning now," James said calmly. It wouldn't do any good to push Harry more. At the moment he was much too exhausted.

When Harry felt the soothing feeling of the scanning, he sighed in relief and minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_don't get used to such quick updates. This should have been the last chapter of this story **IF** I would have made it a series and started a sequel. The majority voted for letting it stay as long chaptered story and I also prefer this way. So it will go on!!!_

_The next poll is also about this story and you can influence my writing with it. So have a look and give your vote. You are able to vote for **4 **options!!!  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Too Exhausted**

When Harry woke up, he still felt very exhausted. He needed one of James' potions and then he would be fit for the detention. Looking at his night table, he didn't see one.

_Oh, Merlin, I only get one potion a day? I will never manage a whole day of school with that small amount,_ Harry thought desperately. _But if I tell James about it he won't let me go to school at all. I have to try without it then_.

Groaning, he stood up. It was only 2:30, but falling asleep now wouldn't help with his problems because he would be even more tried after an additional half an hour of sleep. Harry decided to have a cold shower instead, even though he had showered before lunch.

When he had dragged himself into the bathroom, Paul appeared in front of him. "Young Master Harry doesn't look well. Can Paul help him?"

"No, Paul, I just want to have a shower." Harry ignored the worried look on the creature and started to undress tiredly.

Paul eyed Harry. "The Young Master has already had a shower before lunch. Paul is worried. Maybe Paul should inform Mistress Snape."

"No, Paul. I just want to have a cold shower to wake up completely, okay? There is nothing wrong. I'm okay."

"No, Master Harry isn't okay. I will keep an eye on Young Master Harry," Paul said and disappeared with a pop.

Harry just shook his head. He had no energy to think about Paul now.

After the cold shower he hardly felt better. _Damn, I will fall asleep over the essay and Malfoy will have a good laugh about me_, Harry thought tiredly.

When he came into the living room, he saw Remus approaching Ivy. "Severus asked me to come. Where is he?"

"In his office, you can use the portrait," Ivy said and looked at him worriedly. "Have you called Narcissa?"

"Yes, she is on her way, but she also thinks we meet here," Remus replied.

"No, Severus thought it would best to stay in his office because of—" She stopped because at that moment she saw Harry standing at the stairs.

"You?" Harry said between shock and anger. "You are stealing Draco's mother?"

Remus looked at Harry with shock.

"How dense are you, Lupin, to come through my private quarters?" Severus, who at that moment came to the portrait, spat at the DADA teacher.

"The note just said I should come to see you and Narcissa since it is concerning Draco. You didn't write where to meet you. It's the weekend, Severus, so where did you think I would go to look for you?"

Severus shook his head angrily as he quickly passed Remus while going in Harry's direction. He waved his hand at the portrait. "Go to my office. I will be there in a few minutes. Ivy and I must speak with, Harry, first."

Harry was still staring at Remus and just realized that Severus was in front of him when he ran his hand through his hair. "Why is you hair wet?"

"I had a shower," Harry said, distracted, seeing Remus disappear through the portrait hole.

"You had a shower before lunch, Harry," Ivy said worriedly when she reached his side.

"A cold shower to wake up completely."

"You don't look as if you are completely awake," Severus said worriedly, and tilted Harry's head to have a close look at his eyes.

"I am. I can start with the essay, now," Harry said. He had again these confusing feelings. He would like to pull his head out of Severus' grasp to prevent him from having a closer look at him, but at the same time he enjoyed the closeness and worry.

"The detention is cancelled for today," Severus said. "You need more rest."

"No, please, Severus," Harry started to plea.

"That's my last word. Back to bed with you, son. I will go and check on you when I have made sure the wolf and my stubborn godson aren't ripping each other's throats out."

"Come on, Harry, I will bring you to your room. The twins are still sleeping, so I have time to sit with you for a while."

"But the essay," Harry protested weakly while he was gently guided to his room by Ivy. Severus was already on his way to the portrait.

"—Can wait until you and Draco are ready for it," Ivy replied sternly. "What do you want to do, Harry," Ivy asked while tucking Harry into his bed. "Do you want me to read something to you or do you want to talk with me?"

"James has already told you, right?"

"About your problems at night? Yes, he has, and you could have told us as well. We are a family now, and when you feel bad we would like to know so that we can help you, Harry." She stroked his head affectionately, and Harry leaned into the touch. "Why can't you see that you can speak with us about your problems?"

"I'm not used to speaking about anything. Not even with Hermione and Ron. I don't want to speak about my nightmares. They are all about my past. It has nothing to do with you or Severus."

Ivy shook sadly her head. "All that concerns you has to do with us, Harry. You are our son."

"But I just want to forget what happened. I like it here, and I've never felt as safe and happy as here. I don't want to speak about my past and those damn nightmares; I just want to forget them!"

"I know, but it isn't that easy, Harry. It will take some time and repressing it will just make it worse. You don't have to speak with us about it, but at least try to speak with James and let him help you." Ivy took Harry's hand and looked gently at him.

"Can you read something now?" Harry asked to distract Ivy from the displeasing topic.

Ivy smiled. "Of course. Do you have something here or shall I get something from the library?"

"I haven't anything here."

"Then I'll go and get a book." With that Ivy left the room.

Only a few minutes later Severus came into the room. "Where is Ivy?"

"She is looking for a book," Harry explained. "I can still write the essay, Severus."

"You are exhausted Harry, and you should have told us about it. It's not that important that you write it today. I want you to write it together with Draco, and he isn't capable of doing it right now, either."

"So he told you about… Remus is the one his mother is seeing, right?"

"Yes, but I think you should hear about this from Draco, it should be his decision what all to tell you," Severus said seriously.

"Okay," Harry said, disappointed. He had hoped to hear more about Remus and why he was seeing Narcissa, but he wouldn't want Severus to tell Draco things about him and so he had no right to get private information about Draco from Severus.

"Have you already spoken with Ivy about what James told us?" Severus asked, eyeing Harry closely.

"Yes," Harry said sullenly and stared at the ceiling.

"And what was the result of this conversation?" Severus prodded.

"That I will speak with James."

"What about the sleeping spells, Harry? I really would like you to trust Albus and let him put you to sleep. The Sleeping Potions are very addictive, and I would prefer if James wouldn't try them on you. I would choose to sit beside your bed all night before I give my okay for him to use those potions on you. Speaking about it helps much more than any potion, anyway. The potions just defer the problem. I had to learn the hard way that problems like this are able to swim in the potion and that they just wait until the potion is gone and are still really there. Sometimes they come back worse than before. I forbad James from giving you a Sleeping Potion, Harry. I hope you can accept my decision."

"But I don't want to speak about it, Severus." Harry turned his face away.

"I know how hard it is, but I also know how much it can help. The first step is the hardest and then it will become easier. James is a great listener, Harry. Just give it a try. Albus' spells can help you to bridge a bit of time, but only when you speak with James about your nightmares it is useful. Otherwise it's the same as with the Potions; you won't get addicted to it, but the problems and nightmares will still be there when Albus stops working the spells. I doubt you want Albus to come put you into sleep when you are living in your own house with Hermione and all the annoying children you two will have." Severus grinned.

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend and never will be. She is just a friend." Harry explained, annoyed.

"I know," Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "But it's such a fun to tease you with it."

"I'm glad I can entertain you so easily," Harry said sarcastically and grinned back.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Ivy said while coming into the room.

"Just a man thing," Severus said and winked at Harry.

"Oh, great, now that I have four men in my family I have absolutely no chance." She sat down on Harry's bed, and when she saw Harry glance at the book, she said, "Moby Dick, I thought you would like it."

"I'm sure I will, but I can't promise to stay awake for a long time. I fear I'm really very exhausted," Harry said and snuggled closer into the bed covers.

"No problem, Harry. Just do what feels good." With that she opened the book and started reading.

After ten minutes Harry was asleep and Severus laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You can stop now, Ivy."

She looked up and her face became sad and worried. The mask she had held up for Harry was gone. A tear rolled over her cheek and fell down on the still open book.

"He will be okay, Ivy." Severus gently cupped her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "James will get him to speak, and he will recover."

"It's so unfair, Severus. Why didn't we see it earlier?"

"We can't change what has happened; we can only try to give him a good and safe life now. It will be a long and stony way but we will go it together."

* * *

Don't forget the poll!!!

**Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_Okay first I want to thank all these who voted in my poll. How stupid of me to add Severus in it. I could have guest he will win._

_I was a little suprised that so many of you want to see more of Draco because my story that has Severus, Harry and Draco as the main characters (Cherokee Camp) isn't as popular as this one. Your wish is my command and I will try my best to add him more often. The other surpise was that only very few wanted Ron and Hermione. That made me think and I have to see how I will develop the story now.  
_

_Many of you asked me for another attack. Here you have it._

_To those who don't like the attacks I can only say it would be unrealistic if Harry would be all healthy so quick. Remember we have only finished a week in his new family. The attacks will become less the safer Harry is feeling and the better he recognizes the first signs.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 37 - More Problems**

~*~

_"Just a man thing," Severus said and winked at Harry._

_"Oh, great, now that I have four men in my family I have absolutely no chance." She sat down on Harry's bed, and when she saw Harry glance at the book, she said, "Moby Dick, I thought you would like it."_

_"I'm sure I will, but I can't promise to stay awake for a long time. I fear I'm really very exhausted," Harry said and snuggled closer into the bed covers._

_"No problem, Harry. Just do what feels good." With that she opened the book and started reading._

_After ten minutes Harry was asleep and Severus laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You can stop now, Ivy."_

_She looked up and her face became sad and worried. The mask she had held up for Harry was gone. A tear rolled over her cheek and fell down on the still open book._

_"He will be okay, Ivy." Severus gently cupped her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "James will get him to speak, and he will recover."_

_"It's so unfair, Severus. Why didn't we see it earlier?"_

_"We can't change what has happened; we can only try to give him a good and safe life now. It will be a long and stony way but we will go it together."_

~*~

"Harry," someone whispered in his ear.

Harry opened his eyes lazily. "Eathan?"

The boy smiled from ear to ear while his glance wandered from Harry face to his arms. When Harry followed his glance, he saw that he was hugging Osy.

_Thank Merlin__ that it is only Eathan who saw it_, Harry thought. _And Lysander_, he added mentally when a second head appeared in his sight.

"Is Osy a good plushy?" Lysander asked curiously.

"Yeah, he is fantastic, but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone _what_?" A deep baritone was to be heard from the door.

"That Osy is a good plushy," Lysander said, and pointed at the ostrich in Harry's arm.

Harry sighed and stuffed the plushy under his bed clothes.

"Why shouldn't we tell Daddy that Osy is good?" Eathan asked, puzzled.

"Yes, why shouldn't they tell me, Harry?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Very funny, Severus," Harry said and stood up.

"Daddy always wants to know how Beaver was sleeping," Lysander said.

"Yes, and Fox as well," Eathan said, nodding wildly.

"Osy slept wonderfully, Severus," Harry said sarcastically, but the twins were happy with this reply.

"That's good to hear," Severus said with a grin. "And now off with you all into the bathroom to wash your hands for breakfast."

_________________

"Tomorrow it's back to school for you, Harry. Do you feel ready for it?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I do. I feel much better now. I don't want to miss more classes than I already have. Hermione's notes were helpful, but it is still hard to understand it without being in classes."

"You will catch up easily. If you have problems just ask the respective professor or one of us. We will all help you," Professor McGonagall offered.

"Thanks."

"Remember it's only the morning tomorrow; Potions, History and Charms. Then you'll have lunch and go directly home and have a nap until two when we wake you to go to the Ministry," Severus instructed.

"But the other days I can't have a nap, so why do I have take one tomorrow?" Harry protested.

Severus just looked directly at Harry and raised his eyebrow challengingly.

Harry sighed. "Nap until two, I got it." Grumpily Harry averted his glance.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Severus replied. "Alastor and Poppy will join us here and we will all go together to the Apparition point to reach the Ministry."

"I want to come, too!" Eathan said.

"Me, too," Lysander added.

"No, boys, it is Harry's big day. Grandma and Grandpa will get you from Day-care tomorrow," Ivy explained calmly.

The twins looked disappointed, but didn't protest further.

"I also have a big day soon," Eathan said, looking at Harry.

"Me, too," Lysander said, pointing at himself.

"Really?" Harry asked, confused about what the twins meant.

Both nodded their heads and looked very serious. "I become five," Eathan said and held his hand up and spread his fingers.

"Me, too," Lysander said, and doubled the gesture of his twin.

"Five? That's a very important birthday," Harry said, pretending to be very serious.

"Yes," both boys said proudly.

"And when is your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Ehm…soon," Eathan said looking at his mother for help.

"In four weeks, boys," Ivy said and gently petted Lysander's head.

"Still many nights to sleep," Severus said cheerfully and ruffled Eathan's hair.

"Grandpa Thadeus and Grandma Eli will come." Eathan was very excited.

Harry was a little worried to get to know more people in this already big family._ What if they don't like me or think I take Severus and Ivy away from the twins__?__ Or if they think I'm not good enough for them__?__Or what if__ they ask me questions about what happened__ to me__ and why I'm here now__...?_Harry though frantically and became more and more worried.

"Harry?" Ivy's concerned voice penetrated his ear, but his mind was too busy thinking about all the bad things that could happen.

"Harry!" This time it was Severus' deep voice, but again Harry couldn't react to it.

Harry only realized that someone was touching him. His clothes were drawn in some direction and at the same time someone drew Harry's head against a chest behind him. A hand stayed at his forehead and soothing words were spoken to him. Something was pressed against his mouth, and he opened it automatically. The slightly bitter taste of his calming potion filled his mouth and the world around him cleared up.

He could hear the voices better now and felt that the hand on his head and another one on his shoulder were working soothing magic into him. Seconds later he realized it was Albus behind him and the one who had been searching his clothes for his applicator was Severus, who now was kneeling in front of him.

Harry groaned in frustration. _Damn, why do I always have to mess things up?_ When he remembered that Severus and Albus weren't the only one in the room, Harry blushed and tried to shove Albus' hands away. "I'm fine."

"We can see that quite clearly, Harry. Stop fighting Albus," Severus ordered, restraining Harry's wrists.

Harry looked at the scared twins. They were both clutching Minerva's hands and snuggled close beside her. "I'm sorry," Harry croaked.

"Grandpa will make you good," Lysander said, and looked hopefully at Albus.

"Of course he will, Lysander," Minerva said calmingly.

"What triggered this one, Harry?" Severus asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Minerva standing up and leaving the room with the twins. "I don't know," Harry lied.

"Harry," Severus warned. "I know that you know what the cause was for the attack and I want you to tell me about it."

"It's nothing, really." Harry tried to draw his hands out of Severus' grasp but failed. Albus was changing the flow of magic into his body and Harry felt more relaxed and light headed.

"Harry, you can tell us about it. Maybe we can solve the problem so that you won't get another attack. Did some old memories worry you or was it something the twins said?" Albus tried to pry an answer out of Harry.

The magic was relaxing Harry and he started to wonder if it would be so bad to tell them why he had the attack.

"I just was a little worried about…" He didn't finish. _Maybe it isn't such a good idea. They are __Severus'__ parents. What if __he tells__ them about this? _Harry thought, scared. Again the flow of magic changed and Harry sighed. "I was thinking about if they would like me or if they… if they wouldn't want me to be part of the family."

"Who?" Severus asked. He couldn't even remember what had been spoken about before the attack. His mind was still busy coming to terms with a nonresponsive and gasping Harry.

"Your parents," Harry said. He was tired. The magic made him sleepy and he could feel the beginning of pain in his lungs.

"My parents?" Severus asked confused.

"–Who will come to the twins' birthday, Severus," Albus said helpfully.

"Why shouldn't they want you in the family, Harry?" Severus asked, now understanding what the problem was.

"I don't know. I was just worried. Maybe they think three kids are too much and I take you away from the twins. Or they think you should enjoy the life without Voldemort and not burden yourself with—"

"Stop that, Harry!" Severus ordered strictly. "How often do we have to tell you that you aren't a burden for us?"

"Harry, Severus' parents will love you. Grandparents can never get enough grandchildren," Ivy said.

"Look at me. I'm a…" Harry didn't finish the sentence because the magical flow was overwhelming him.

"I think it's useless to speak with him right now. He is too worked up. Maybe it would better if we call James." Albus didn't stop the flow of magic because he guessed Harry's reaction would not be good.

"No, please don't call him," Harry said, and tried to free himself from Albus' and Severus' grips. He was too exhausted to challenge one wizard not to mention the two together.

"I've already sent a Patronus to the hospital wing. James should still be there with Poppy," Ivy explained.

"No, please," Harry protested weakly. He didn't want to speak with James. Harry hated to be so weak and get panic attacks over stupid things like this. A stone to crawl under was the only right option at the moment, in Harry's opinion. "You are hyping it up too much." The pain in his lungs became worse. _Why was it hurting?_ He couldn't remember ever have problems with breathing.

"What happened?" James asked as he came through the fireplace—Harry looked around in surprise; he hadn't noticed him enter.

"Another panic attack. He was gasping for air and didn't respond until Albus soothed him magically and we gave him the potion. It seems he can't even remember that he had problems with his breathing," Severus explained to the Healer.

"I'm still in the room!" Harry shouted. "I'm fine. Let me–" He couldn't finish his sentence because the pain in his lungs overwhelmed him. He wanted to bend over to ease the pain but Albus still had his hand on his forehead. Harry's hands were still restrained by Severus and so he also couldn't claw at his chest.

"What is hurting, Harry?" James asked calmly and took Harry's pulse at his throat.

"My chest," Harry croaked and started to gasp for air. _Or was I gasping like this the whole time? I can't remember. But why does it hurt and why did Severus say I was gasping for air? _"Please tell them to let go of me."

"No, Harry, I can't. You would hurt yourself, but I will make it better." James laid his hand on Harry's chest and scanned him. Then he let healing magic flow into Harry's chest.

"Shall I stop, James?" Albus asked worried that they would overdo it. James was sometimes so engrossed with his patients that he forgot about the people around him; maybe he had forgotten that Albus was still applying calming magic.

"No, I will tell you when to stop. Severus you also won't stop holding him," James said absently, concentrated on Harry.

Slowly, Harry felt the pain ease and he relaxed. "Okay, Severus, you can let go of him now," James instructed.

Harry's hand immediately went over James' hand on his chest. Not to pry it away, just to add more pressure on his chest. "Breathe calmly, Harry. Just breathe together with me. In... and out. In... and out." James repeated this several times. "That's it, Harry. Do you feel better?"

"I hate it. I hate it all," Harry said angrily.

Albus looked questionably at James. He would have increased the soothing magic now but James shook his head. After rummaging in his bag for a moment he found the right vial.

"Do you want to speak with me about it, Harry? Or would you prefer to rest and let us speak later?" James asked.

"I never want to speak about it. It's all shit. I hate it. Why can't you stop it? I keep making a fool of myself." Harry started to breath heavily again.

"We will speak about it later, Harry. Just drink this," James said, and pressed a vial at Harry's lips.

Harry wanted out of this situation. He hated himself at the moment so much that he would prefer to be back at the Dursleys where there weren't many people who would sit around him, worried. He drank the vial in the hope that it was something to put him out. He felt the effect shortly after drinking. It was one of James' heavy antidepressant potions. Harry groaned; it wasn't something to put him out, just something to keep him from dwelling on his bad feelings. That also meant that James' wouldn't go away soon and he would_ have_ to speak about what happened.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

on the special wish of tatze85 I update this chapter today. Normally I would have waited until I could update a new chapter for Cherokee Camp, but tatze85 asked me to update again this week and as on of my most loyal reviewer I didn't wanted to dissappoint 'her'.

Unfortunately I didn't liked this chapter very much. I seem to struggle a bit with this story at the moment. No worries I won't stop writing but I am a little unsure about it at the moment. It doesn't go so easily as the former chapter. I hope this will change soon and you like it nevertheless.

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Starting Anew**

**~*~**

"Do you want to speak with me about it, Harry? Or would you prefer to rest and let us speak later?" James asked.

"I never want to speak about it. It's all shit. I hate it. Why can't you stop it? I keep making a fool of myself." Harry started to breath heavily again.

"We will speak about it later, Harry. Just drink this," James said, and pressed a vial at Harry's lips.

Harry wanted out of this situation. He hated himself at the moment so much that he would prefer to be back at the Dursleys where there weren't many people who would sit around him, worried. He drank the vial in the hope that it was something to put him out. He felt the effect shortly after drinking. It was one of James' heavy antidepressant potions. Harry groaned; it wasn't something to put him out, just something to keep him from dwelling on his bad feelings. That also meant that James' wouldn't go away soon and he would_ have_ to speak about what happened.

**~*~  
**

Harry lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. James was sitting beside him and watched him closely. "Why are you so angry, Harry?"

"Don't speak with me as if I'm a mental patient," Harry said bitterly.

"You _are_ my patient, Harry," James said calmly.

Harry turned on his side to face James and screamed at him, "But I'm not mental!"

"I never said you were." James kept his calming tone and emotionless expression.

That made Harry furious. He hated that he was so angry and James could stay so calm. "STOP IT!"

"Stop what?" Calm as ever.

Harry threw himself on his other side to face away from James. "I hate you," Harry said, sounding a bit calmer.

"You have to speak more clearly for me to understand your anger."

"You're a damn Healer! Why can't you make me healthy again? I hate these stupid attacks. I didn't even realize I was having one until Severus pressed the applicator to my lips. I didn't even feel the pain," Harry explained miserably and clutched his chest, still slightly hurting.

"You feel it now?"

"Yes, your potion didn't take it away," Harry answered, still angry.

"Your bronchial tubes are over stimulated. It will vanish in half an hour. The important thing is that you can breathe freely now. You can do that, can't you?"

"Yes, fantastic," Harry spat out peevishly.

"I already told you that you have to accept your attacks as a part of your life."

"No, no, no!" Harry shouted and hit his cushion with each word. "I don't want them to be a part of my life! I want you to take them away from me! Why can't you do this?"

"Because you weren't willing to work on your problems until now. You have been trying to hide them and forget about them. The problem is they won't just vanish because you want them to. You have to speak about what happened at the Dursleys and make your peace with it. Only then can you go on with your new life. The attacks won't stop abruptly but they will become less frequent, and one day you will find a way to prevent them completely. At the moment you get them whenever you start to become very worried about something or when you get scared. It's the only way your body can handle it right now. When you learn that there is nothing to be scared about and that you don't have to hide from your family and me, there will be fewer attacks. You will start to feel safe and that will give you control over your feelings."

"But I want to forget it all." Harry had calmed down a bit and now sounded more sad than angry.

"I know, Harry, and I will wait until you are ready to talk. The problem is that you should not hate yourself for having these attacks. Give yourself time to heal. The attacks aren't something embarrassing. Nobody around you minds helping you with them. _You _are the only one making it into a big problem. Accepting help is a sign of strength not weakness."

Harry snorted and disparagingly repeated James' way of seeing things. "Strength."

"Yes, strength. To open up to people after you have learned your whole life that you can't do that is strength. It's daring to go a new way. Just try to imagine if Ron or Hermione had your problems. Would you hate them for it? Would you see it as a burden to have a closer look at them and help them? If you had a child, would it be a burden for you to help it when it has an attack, Harry?" James asked gently.

The anger was gone and only sadness and despair was left. Harry knew that James was right. He knew that he wouldn't mind taking care of Hermione or Ron if their positions were switched, but he hated to be the weak one. He buried his face in his cushion.

"Harry," James said gently, and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Please leave me alone," Harry croaked. Tears were forming in his eyes. He was desperate.

"No hiding, Harry. If you don't want to talk, I will accept it, but I won't leave you alone while you feel bad." James' hand stayed on Harry's shoulder to give him support, but he didn't let magic flow through it.

"I want to start new, James."

"You are doing that right now. You just have to let go of the past, and that you can only do by speaking about it and making your peace with it."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," James said calmly.

And so Harry told James for the first time about his life with the Dursleys. He spoke it all into the cushion and didn't look at James, but the hand on his shoulder gave him strength to go on talking. James listened calmly the whole time, only from time to time he gave Harry another prompt to keep him talking. Harry didn't tell James everything, but more than he had thought he would be able to. His throat and chest burned from sobbing.

"I don't feel relieved now," Harry croaked. He was so exhausted that he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"But you will after a few more talks, Harry. Thirteen years of abuse can't be talked off your chest in one hour."

"I will dream about it now."

"No, I will cast a deep sleeping spell on you, but first I want you to thank you for trusting me with what you told me. I'm very glad that you are able to open up now."

"I hope you are right and it will get better now." Harry didn't believe it, but at least he had hope. The only good thing was that Harry didn't feel alone anymore. Someone else was knowing about his life at the Dursleys now.

"Sleep now, Harry," James said and cast the sleeping spell.

________________

When Harry woke up it was still silent in the quarters. He tiptoed to the twins' room and sneaked in. While sitting on Lysander's bed he gently stroked the boy's hair. Lazily Lysander opened his eyes. "Harry?"

The boy on the other bed stirred when he heard his twin talking.

"Yes, it's me, Ly," Harry whispered.

"Are you okay?" Eathan asked after coming over.

"Slide under Lysander's bed covers, Eathan. It's too cold to run around in your pajamas," Harry instructed.

Quickly, Eathan snuggled close to Lysander. "What time is it?" Eathan asked.

"Five thirty. So you could still sleep for another half an hour but I wanted to apologize," Harry whispered. The last thing he wanted was for one of the adults to hear and come in.

"Apologize?" both boys asked, puzzled.

"For yesterday at breakfast. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"You didn't scare us. What do you mean?" Eathan asked while his brother continued to look at Harry with confusion.

"Of course I did. I saw you. You two were frightened." Harry didn't understand why the twins claimed they hadn't been afraid.

"We were worried. You couldn't breathe and Daddy couldn't find your potion thing," Lysander explained, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"That's the same," Harry said.

"No, it isn't," Eathan replied. "Why should we be scared of you? You are our brother. We wanted you to breathe and for Grandpa and Daddy to make you better. And they did, right?"

"Yes, they did," Harry said, deep in thought. Did it matter if they were worried instead of scared? Was one better than the other? _Damn, it is all so confusing_.

The big smiles on the twins' faces after this statement melted Harry's heart and he smiled back.

"Will you lay with us for a while?" Lysander asked, and patted the place beside him. The bed was big enough for the three of them.

Harry thought about it. He didn't want the adults to find him here but he still had time before someone would come to wake the twins and it would feel good not to be alone now. e crawled into the bed and only minutes later they all were asleep.

________________

"He is gone," Severus almost screamed at his wife as she came into the hall of the children's rooms. "He isn't in his room or in the bathroom."

"I'm sure there is a rational explanation for it, Severus. You aren't fully awake, why don't you go and drink some coffee?"

"Drink coffee? He is gone, Ivy! What if he ran away because of yesterday?" He hated it when days started badly like this, especially when it was a day about which he was already worried. Severus was looking forward to the adoption but Harry's change of mood made him worry that the boy might change his mind.

"Severus, please," Ivy said as she calmingly stroked Severus' cheek. "James said he was calm when he left and that he made some progress. I will find him."

"I will help you," Severus said, determined.

Ivy shook her head, smiling. "You are worried about today, Severus. Everything will be okay."

"I know it will be okay," Severus said grumpily. He hated it when his wife could read him like an open book.

"Of course," she said grinning, and turned to the twins' room.

"I thought we are looking for Harry?" Severus asked while following his wife.

"I am," Ivy said, and opened the door of the twins' room silently. "See," she said smiling when she saw her three boys sleeping peacefully in Lysander's bed.

Severus relaxed beside her and snagged an arm around Ivy's waist. "I love our growing family." He drew her tighter against him and kissed her.

"Me, too, Severus," she whispered against his lips.

* * *

_Next chapter: Harry's first school day._

_**Please review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

in three days is my birthday and I will leave to visit my parents in two days. Then I have a week holiday and will spend some days on an camping site I lived each summer as a child. Between my birthday and my camping trip I will be a few days home and try to upload what ever story I can but I can't promise anything. I hope you understand. Please review this chapter. The next chapter will be the ebst I have ever written, but my beta has to check it first!

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 39 – First day at school **

**~*~**

Ivy shook her head, smiling. "You are worried about today, Severus. Everything will be okay."

"I know it will be okay," Severus said grumpily. He hated it when his wife could read him like an open book.

"Of course," she said grinning, and turned to the twins' room.

"I thought we are looking for Harry?" Severus asked while following his wife.

"I am," Ivy said, and opened the door of the twins' room silently. "See," she said smiling when she saw her three boys sleeping peacefully in Lysander's bed.

Severus relaxed beside her and snagged an arm around Ivy's waist. "I love our growing family." He drew her tighter against him and kissed her.

"Me, too, Severus," she whispered against his lips.

**~*~**

"Hey—" Fred said, swinging his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry was looking to his left at Fred when another arm was placed over his shoulders from the other side.

"—Harry," George finished Fred's sentence.

"Hey, guys," Harry said, happy to see them again.

"We just wanted to thank you," Fred said cheerfully.

"Thank me for what?" Harry asked, confused.

"For getting us freed of our last class today," George said happily.

"Yes, but couldn't you beg old McGonagall to come with you to your adoption as well? Then not only DADA would be cancelled, but also the class before it." Fred grinned at Harry's bewildered expression.

"What my dear brother wants to say is that we have only a short day of classes because Moody is off with you to the Ministry this afternoon." George ruffled Harry's hair and then went in front of Harry and walked backwards while speaking with him. "So, what will it be when you come back? Harry Snape?"

"Harry Snape-Potter?" Fred went on.

"Harry Potter-Snape?" George asked.

"Or still just Harry Potter?" They finished together.

"Merlin, leave him alone, you two," Hermione, who just had caught up with the three, said.

"Yeah, you will find out soon enough," Ron added.

"Oh, it's Ronniekins and his little girlfriend. Look, George, aren't they cute? What do you think, Harry?"

"I think I have Potions in five minutes and if you ever want to use Severus' lab you should stop asking me stupid questions and let me go," Harry said, annoyed, but he couldn't suppress a grin because it felt so good to be around his friends again. It was a nice contrast to all the worried adults he had around him for the last week.

Fred, who until then still had his arm around Harry's shoulder, took his arm away and held his hand over his heart. "And I thought you would be happy to meet us again, but, no, the only thing you can think about is being close to your dear adoptive father again. Haven't you already enough of old Snapey?"

"I already told you that I don't like it when you call him that. So please stop it or I will have to think about who I choose as my friends."

"Look, Fred, now you've shattered all of our hopes for a joke shop business partner." George swatted the back of Fred's head playfully. Then he turned to Harry. "We don't want to hold you back from learning more about potions, my little partner. On your way with you, now." He bowed jokingly in front of Harry.

Before Harry could leave, Fred leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "You know we are just joking, right, Harry? I mean we don't only see you as a partner or someone we could use to gain knowledge from Snape. We are your friends."

"I know," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Harry, we have to hurry," Hermione said and pulled Harry with her. They had to run to make it in time to the Potions classroom.

While they sat in the Potions classroom and Severus explained a potion step by step, Ron leaned over to Harry. "So, what name will it be?"

Harry didn't want to get in trouble with Severus in his first class by getting caught while not paying attention and so he just shrugged his shoulders. Ron didn't try to push him anymore, and so Harry was alone with his thoughts.

Earlier he had been totally sure about keeping his name, but now, after living with the Snapes for the last week and already feeling so close to them, he wasn't sure any longer. He would be proud to be a Snape, and he feared he would never really feel as if he belonged to them if he remained a Potter. On the other hand he felt as if he would be betraying his parents by choosing the name of his adoptive parents. _Why __does everything__ have to be so complicated? _

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry jerked his head. He had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn't been listening to Severus or noticed that the Potions Master had come over to his desk and was now looming over him. "I'm waiting, Mr. Potter," Severus said dangerously.

"I'm sorry, sir. I fear I wasn't paying attention." Harry lowered his head. That was the old Severus, no that was Snape, and Harry had no idea how to react to him.

"I was asking why you didn't write down what I told you to do, but I think my question is already answered."

Harry could feel Severus still loom dangerously over him, but he didn't dare to look up. The room was so silent you could hear a feather drop. All were curiously watching the scene between the two. They had all read in the Prophet about what had happened to Harry, and that he now lives with the Snapes and will be adopted by them. They were eager to see if the relationship between the two had really changed.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"I expect total attention in my classroom. I thought you had already gained enough knowledge about potions that you would know how important that is. If you are not able to pay attention you will have to go." These words stung. It was Harry's first class and he was already in danger of being tossed out.

"It won't happen again, sir. I promise," Harry said and shyly looked up. He expected to see hate and anger in Severus' face, and last year he would have, but now he saw that there was concern in those dark eyes. The angered expression was just a mask. Harry relaxed a bit.

"I hope so, Mr. Potter. Have a look at Mr. Weasley's notes before you start preparing the potion." Severus turned, and all Harry could see was the billowing cloak of his adoptive father.

He managed to brew the potion flawlessly, but even so he couldn't banish those thoughts about his new name completely. At the end of the class the Potions Master ordered, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, wait outside for Mr. Potter. One word, Mr. Potter!"

Harry nervously went to the front desk. When all students were out of the room, Severus asked, "Are you all right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you ask me this after each class?"

"No, just after those that you don't pay attention in. So what was wrong?" Severus had put his quill down and stared expectantly at Harry.

"I was just a little preoccupied. Please, Severus, I'm fine," Harry assured Severus.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you are having second thoughts about the adoption, you still can…" He didn't finish his sentence and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Harry was shocked. That must have been the reason why Severus had behaved so oddly that morning. He had been grumpier than normal, and even after his coffee it wasn't any better. "I don't have second thoughts. How can you think that?"

"Normally you aren't so careless in my class. Not after you found interest in Potions last year," Severus said and eyed Harry closely.

"I was thinking about something, but it wasn't about the adop… okay it was about it, but not the way you think. I swear I haven't changed my mind. I still want to be adopted by you and Ivy, but this is my first school day and I'm already late for my next class. Please, can I go?" Harry jumped nervously from one foot to the other. He didn't mind that he didn't have the possibility of speaking with his classmates, but his next class was Transfiguration and he didn't want a worried Minerva to fuss over him as well.

Severus scribbled something on a sheet and gave it to Harry. "Here, give this to Minerva."

Harry grabbed for the letter but Severus didn't let go. "If you feel tired you will go rest, no matter what time it is!" Severus said and looked sternly at his new son.

Harry sighed. "You told me that five hundred times this morning."

"I sometimes don't know how many times I have to say something until it gets imprinted in your stubborn brain." Severus let go of the letter and waved Harry out the door. "And tell the dunderheads behind the door to come in."

"See you," Harry said and ran out of the room. Outside he was facing around 35 Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who looked at him curiously. "Ehm… you can go in!" It was then that he spotted Hermione and Ron and went over to them.

Hermione was nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Has Professor Snape given you a pass?"

Harry waved the sheet in front of Hermione. "No worries, the number one student doesn't have to fear getting detention."

"Very funny," Hermione said and turned her back to him. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Harry grinned at Ron.

On their way to Transfiguration Harry told his worried friends that he wasn't in trouble and that Severus just wanted to know the reason for his inattention. Harry was happy that they had already reached the Transfiguration classroom, so he didn't have to answer Hermione's question about what it was that Harry had been preoccupied with.

Minerva took the pass from Harry and eyed him critically over her glasses. Harry didn't wait for a question and made his way to his desk. He could feel the curious glances in his direction, but at least there weren't any hateful like they had been from some Slytherins in Potions. Draco hadn't even looked at Harry, but Harry hadn't expected it. They had only agreed to be civil to one another in private. At least Draco hadn't mocked him.

"Mr. Potter!"

_Oh, no, not again_, Harry thought desperately. He looked up at Professor McGonagall, who stood in front of his desk.

"Ehm… yes?" Harry looked at Hermione, seeking help, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, what, Mr. Potter?" Minerva's crinkles deepened on her forehead.

"Ehm…" _What shall I say?_ Harry thought and looked down at his desk.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked worriedly.

Harry's head snapped up. "Yes!" The crinkles increased even further on Minerva's forehead and her lips were only a thin line. Harry added, "I'm fine, really." He couldn't stop himself from blushing. He hated that he was in trouble again in front of the whole class.

"I asked you to transfigure this button into a plate," Minerva instructed.

"Oh," Harry said when he saw the button in front of him on his desk. "Sure." Harry waved his wand and the plate change into a brown plate with four holes in the middle.

"Try again, Mr. Potter, but try to focus better. The rest of you try the same with your button. Anyone who manages to change it perfectly, come to me and show it to me." With that Minerva went back to her desk.

"I want the results from the rest of you now, as well," Minerva ordered at the end of the class.

Harry sighed, frustrated. He had the urge to crash his stupid plate against the wall. As often as he tried he couldn't do it right. When the plate was formed of the correct material, one or more holes were in the middle. If he could manage to get the holes away, the plate was made of the same material as the button. Ashamed, he presented his result to Minerva.

"No worries, Mr. Potter. You will soon catch up with the rest of the class. You pressure yourself too much," Minerva said encouragingly.

Harry looked at the pile of correctly transfigured plates. Only five other plates had little mistakes. In Harry's opinion his looked the worst.

"Come on, mate. It's charms now," Ron said and dragged Harry with him. This time Harry couldn't avoid the other students. They were all whispering and looking at him. "Don't pay attention to them. They are just stupid," Ron said calmingly. "What the hell are you looking at? Do you want a photo or what?" Ron screamed at a group of Ravenclaws that ogled Harry as if he was a dangerous creature.

"That's useless, Ron," Hermione said while taking Harry's hand. "In a few days they will find something else to look at and whisper about, Harry."

She didn't sound convinced, and Harry wasn't reassured at all. Nevertheless, he sadly said, "Okay."

Charms passed without problems, but Harry was very frustrated and was happy that he didn't have to attend more classes. He felt tired, and he hated all the stupid glances that were thrown in his direction. Everywhere he went people stopped speaking to stare at him. Sometimes Harry was really tempted to shout at them like Ron did, but his two best friends tried to distract him.

"I think I will go home," Harry said tiredly.

"You have to eat something, Harry," Hermione said.

"No, I'm not hungry. Just go without me. I will see you tomorrow." Harry quickly disappeared in the crowd before his friends could stop him.

Arriving at his quarters Harry threw his bag on the armchair and threw himself on the couch. _And I really was looking forward to this first day at school?_ Harry wondered.

Harry heard a popping sound and suddenly Paul's face was in front of him. "Master Harry hasn't eaten lunch. Paul will bring Master Harry something to eat."

"No," Harry said and grabbed Paul's arm.

Paul looked at the hand which was holding him in shock and Harry let go of him the moment he realized that he was crossing a border. "I'm sorry, Paul. I'm not hungry. I just want to rest."

"Master Severus said Paul has to take care that Master Harry is eating. If Master Harry refuses to eat, Paul has to inform Master Severus."

Harry groaned. "Okay, I will eat something."

Paul grinned from one ear to the other. "Paul is happy that Master Harry wants to eat now." With a pop he was gone and minutes later was back with a tray full of food and a glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

_Next chapter: The adoption (best chapter ever, I promise)_

**_Please review! _**


	40. Chapter 40

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_I'm very glad my beta send me this before I will leave for four days. As I already told you in the last author note, this is my favorite chapter of this story. I hope you will think this, too. Please review!_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 40 – The Adoption**

**~*~**

Arriving at his quarters Harry threw his bag on the armchair and threw himself on the couch. _And I really was looking forward to this first day at school?_ Harry wondered.

Harry heard a popping sound and suddenly Paul's face was in front of him. "Master Harry hasn't eaten lunch. Paul will bring Master Harry something to eat."

"No," Harry said and grabbed Paul's arm.

Paul looked at the hand which was holding him in shock and Harry let go of him the moment he realized that he was crossing a border. "I'm sorry, Paul. I'm not hungry. I just want to rest."

"Master Severus said Paul has to take care that Master Harry is eating. If Master Harry refuses to eat, Paul has to inform Master Severus."

Harry groaned. "Okay, I will eat something."

Paul grinned from one ear to the other. "Paul is happy that Master Harry wants to eat now." With a pop he was gone and minutes later was back with a tray full of food and a glass of pumpkin juice.

**~*~**

"Ready for the big day?" Alastor asked, sitting on the opposite couch in the living room.

Harry had finished his lunch under the watchful eyes of Paul and then had rested for an hour on the couch. Sleep wasn't an option because he was too nervous. All his thoughts were about his name and that he hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself at the ministry.

_Oh, and please no panic attack! _Harry thought worriedly. He still wasn't sure if his first decision to keep his name was the right one. Many things spoke for changing it but the one reason for keeping his old name was dominant and burdensome: guilt. The faces of his biological parents were in front of his mind almost the whole day, and he couldn't read their expressions. Would they be happy for him? Would they want him to keep his name? _Damn why __does everything have__ to be so complicated in my life__? _

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said unconvincingly as he tried to sit up.

Poppy prevented the weak attempt of Harry and gently pushed him back on the couch. "Let me check you first, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you know what I really liked about this morning?"

"That nobody was there to wave his wand over you?" Poppy asked teasingly and started her diagnostic spell.

"Yeah, that too," Harry glared at Poppy. "But I wanted to say that there was nobody fussing over me and looking worriedly at me."

"Maybe that's because they do not know how stubborn you are and what a liking you have for hiding your problems," Poppy said nonchalantly. "Really, Harry, if I didn't know better I would say you really are Severus' son."

"He _is_ my son," a deep voice came from the direction of the painting to Severus' office.

"_Our _son you mean, my dear husband," Ivy said while she and Severus came into Harry's sight. She smile at Harry and all his worries were gone.

Harry sighed while he looked at his soon-to-be new parents. Severus encircled Ivy's waist affectionately, and she had her hand laid over his hand on her stomach. They were so perfect. Who would have thought that the cold Potions Master could be such a loving family head? And these people wanted _him_. Harry Potter.

"Oh, Merlin, that is too melodramatic for me," Alastor said playfully and stood up.

"Don't listen to my stupid husband, Harry. He is such a big softy but doesn't want anyone to know it," Poppy said smirking.

"Oh, and you telling me this is helping his tactic extraordinarily," Harry said teasingly and looked at Alastor.

"Be careful, godson of mine, or you will not get spoiled in future," Alastor said warningly.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to miss that," Harry said, laughing. How could it be that a few minutes ago he was worried and nervous and now he was relaxed and happy? Harry didn't know, but he didn't care, either.

"So, can we go?" Severus asked and looked at Poppy.

"Sure." She smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair. "Ready to go?"

_______________

The nervousness came back when Harry stood in front of the wooden door to the office of Mrs. Meyers, the person responsible for adoptions.

"Everything will be all right, Harry," Ivy said and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. Her other hand held one of her husband's hands in a death grip to calm him. She really wondered which one needed more comfort at the moment. Alastor was no help because he just grinned the whole time and teased Severus. At least Poppy tried to help Ivy and punched her husband's arm from time to time to make him stop.

Harry was grateful for Alastor's behavior because that let him believe it wasn't as serious as he feared it is. When Harry went into the room, he began to sweat and breathe quicker. Only when a hand was placed on his neck did he relaxed a bit. It was as if this hand was his anchor to reality, and Harry felt as if Severus was giving him a bit of his power through it. Looking up into the face of his new father made a bit of the worry fall off Harry's chest.

Severus had put himself together. He was the adult, and he decided to behave like one. Alastor's stupid teasing had helped him to realize that he had to be there for Harry. When he had felt Harry became more nervous, he went over to him. "It's all right, Harry!"

Harry breathed deeply and nodded.

"Please sit down, everyone," Mrs. Meyers said. When all were seated, she went on, "I'm Mrs. Meyers, Harry. Is it okay if I call you by your first name?"

"Yes," Harry said nervously.

"Thank you, Harry. I have already spoken with your soon-to-be adoptive parents and godparents. I would like to hear your opinion about this adoption."

Harry looked at Severus and Ivy with surprise. He hadn't thought that he would have to say anything. He looked back at Mrs. Meyers when he didn't get any help from Severus and Ivy. "Ehm... I don't know what you want to hear."

"It's not important what I want to hear, it's just important what you think about all this. Do you want this adoption? Do you really want it to be right now? You could still go on just being the charge of Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

Harry shifted nervously on his chair. Why had nobody told him he had to answer questions like this? He couldn't bring out a word and gaped like a fish.

Mrs. Meyers looked at him sympathetically and then looked at the adults. "Would you please leave me alone with Harry?"

Harry was close to panic now. He looked between Severus and Ivy and Mrs. Meyers, scared. No, he didn't want to be alone with her. He had to fight hard not to stand up and leave the room with the others. He was relieved when Severus came over to him before he left. He laid his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "It's all okay. Just answer her question truthfully. If we have to go back without signing these papers then it isn't a big problem. It would be okay if you are not ready for it at the moment—"

"But—" Harry started, but Severus laid a hand on his lips.

"Shh, Harry. Speak with her and decide out of your heart," Severus said while moving the finger that had pressed against Harry's lips to Harry's heart. "Whatever you decide, it is okay with us. Stay calm and if you have any problems, use your applicator. You have it with you?"

Harry couldn't speak, so he just nodded. When Severus turned to leave, Harry grabbed his arm and whispered, "Please, don't leave me alone."

"Harry," Severus said, a pained look on his face. He gently cupped Harry's cheek. "It's okay. She wants you to speak with her alone. You can tell her all your worries, and it will be easier for you when we aren't in the room."

"I have no worries," Harry said quickly.

Severus smiled sadly at him. "Of course you have, Harry. You weren't concentrating in my class and you looked deep in thoughts every moment we were not distracting you. Speak with her." With that he left the room.

Harry looked shyly at Mrs. Meyers, who had observed the scene watchfully. She smiled reassuringly at him. "You don't have to worry about our conversation, Harry. I just want to be sure that this is really _your_ decision."

"It is," Harry said, determined.

"And why do you look so worried then? Mr. Snape said you were worried even before you arrived here. So what is it?"

Harry sighed. "It's not about the adoption. I really want it. I have never really had parents. Mine died before I could get to know them, and I have only tales about them and pictures. The Snapes took me in and... and... and I feel as if I have belonged there always. Merlin, it's so hard to describe. I don't even understand it myself."

"That all sounds very nice, Harry. What is it that makes you so worried, then?" Mrs. Meyers asked calmly.

Harry sighed and looked at his hands in his lap. "It's the name thing."

Mrs. Meyers leaned back in her chair and chuckled. When Harry looked, confused, at her, she said, "Sorry, Harry, but I interpreted this all wrong. Please tell me what is worrying you about the name."

"Severus said it is okay if I keep my name, and when we discussed it, I felt sure about it." Harry sighed again. "But now... now I don't know any more. I really want to be a Snape completely." Harry looked up. "Severus said I will be his son whatever name I choose, and Ivy also doesn't care, but I do. I would be proud to be a Snape." Harry looked down sadly again. "But I would feel as if I was betraying my real mom and dad. I cannot ask them how they think about it and so I feel guilty about it all the time. And if I choose Potter as my name, I will never really be happy with it. That's what I'm worried about."

"I see," Mrs. Meyers said. "I thank you for your trust. Have you spoken with anyone beside me about it? A friend, maybe?"

"No, there wasn't the time for it." Realizing what he had just said, he jerked his head up. "No, that doesn't mean I'm not ready for the adoption. Please, I want it to be today."

"Calm down, Harry," Mrs. Meyers said gently. "If you want it to be today then it will be today."

Harry sighed, relieved, and slummed in his chair.

"What about a double name?"

"Oh, but wouldn't it be too confusing? I mean, Ivy already has a double name."

Mrs. Meyers looked at her papers. "Mrs. Snape doesn't have a double name, Harry."

Harry looked at the nice woman, puzzled.

"And even if she did, it would have nothing to do with you. You could choose between Potter-Snape and Snape-Potter and there is even another possibility."

"What?" Harry asked, interested.

"You could choose one of the two names as your official name and the other one could be added without a hyphen. That means you would normally just be called with the official name but on your ID and official documents would be both names. When you sign a paper it is valid when you sign with only the official name but also if you use both. This would be up to you. Only one thing is important. The second name cannot be used alone. Each paper that is signed just with the second name is invalid."

"That sounds great," Harry said enthusiastically. "I want to choose that possibility!"

Mrs. Meyers smiled at him. "So why don't you decide and sign the papers with your new name. This time you have to write both names."

Harry smiled when he went over to her and took the quill. For a moment he let the quill hover over the place where Mrs. Meyers had instructed him to sign. He knew what combination he wanted to take, but he needed one last moment to convince himself that nobody would be disappointed by it. After taking a deep breath he smiled and signed the paper.

Mrs. Meyers smiled when she saw the signature and said, "I will call your family in now." She went to the door and opened it to a nervous crowd. Not even Alastor could hide his worry any longer.

The moment they saw Harry sitting calmly in his chair and looking satisfied, they calmed down.

"Harry has already signed the papers. So it is your turn Mr. Snape and Mrs. Snape." Mrs. Meyers passed Severus the quill.

Severus bowed over the paper, and Ivy linked her arm with his free arm. The moment Severus went to sign, his glance fell on Harry's signature. He stared at it unbelievingly. Ivy, who was worried why Severus wasn't signing, leaned over. When her eyes feel on the neatly written words, she grabbed Severus' arm more tightly. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered.

Severus had finally stopped the shaking of his hand and signed the paper. Ivy followed shortly after. When Alastor and Poppy signed the paper, Severus and Ivy turned to Harry, who now looked worried again. _What if they didn't __like__ it?_ Seeing Ivy cry and Severus' face so full of emotions, he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Suddenly, Ivy was hugging him, and he pressed his face in her shoulder.

Severus cupped the back of Harry's head and leaned his forehead against Harry's head.

Words were whispered against Harry's hair, but he could understand each one. "You have made me so proud, Mr. Snape. So proud."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_Please have a look at all the links to the drawings of this story on my profil here. There are two drawings for this story and many more for my others. Please have a look, and if you can, leave the artist a review! Thank you!  
_

_Sunny_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 41 – Back Home**

**~*~**

Severus bowed over the paper, and Ivy linked her arm with his free arm. The moment Severus went to sign, his glance fell on Harry's signature. He stared at it unbelievingly. Ivy, who was worried why Severus wasn't signing, leaned over. When her eyes feel on the neatly written words, she grabbed Severus' arm more tightly. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered.

Severus had finally stopped the shaking of his hand and signed the paper. Ivy followed shortly after. When Alastor and Poppy signed the paper, Severus and Ivy turned to Harry, who now looked worried again. _What if they didn't __like__ it?_ Seeing Ivy cry and Severus' face so full of emotions, he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Suddenly, Ivy was hugging him, and he pressed his face in her shoulder.

Severus cupped the back of Harry's head and leaned his forehead against Harry's head.

Words were whispered against Harry's hair, but he could understand each one. "You have made me so proud, Mr. Snape. So proud."

**~*~**

They had just left the Ministry when Alastor stopped Harry. "So, Mr. Snape Potter, now you get your first lesson in getting spoiled by your godparents," Alastor said while Poppy enlarged a package in her hand.

"That's for you, Harry," Poppy said, smiling, and passed Harry the gift.

"For me? You don't have to give me anything," Harry said shyly.

"No, you are right, we don't have to," Alastor said and took the gift from Poppy. He went over to Harry and suddenly pushed the gift to Harry's chest. "But we want to."

Taken by surprise, Harry grabbed the present. "Ehm, thank you." He couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"Open it," Poppy said, while all the adults looked expectantly at Harry.

Carefully, Harry unwrapped the present and soon he held a magical camera in his hands. "This is too expensive. I can't accept this." Harry had wished so hard to buy one, but he was sure it was very expensive, and so he didn't feel comfortable that his godparents had spent so much money on him.

"Harry, we don't have own children, so we love to make our godsons happy," Poppy explained.

"You already made me happy by offering to be my godparents. It's not necessary to give me anything," Harry argued.

"You wanted one, you have one. If you need it, you can see it as a combinded birthday and Christmas present to make up for all the years we couldn't give you one," Alastor said as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "And now, over with you to your new parents. The first photos will be a family photo."

Harry grinned, gave Alastor the camera and went over to Severus and Ivy. Harry stood in front of them. Ivy wrapped an arm around Harry and Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Seconds later Harry held the first photo of his new parents with him in his hands.

"Now, one with your godparents, Harry," Ivy said and took the camera from Alastor.

Harry didn't know how to position himself, but Alastor took this decision from him by pulling him against his chest. One arm dangled over Harry's shoulder and with the other Alastor pulled his wife close.

With two photos and his new camera in his pocket, Harry grinned happily on the way back home. The first thing he wanted to do when he was back home was to take a photo of the twins. Then he could pin his little family on his wall.

He was still deep in thought when he opened the door of the quarters. Harry almost fell backwards when he was suddenly covered with confetti and a crowd was cheering in front of him. A big banner that read: 'Welcome to the family!' was hanging on the opposite wall and in front of it were Albus, Minerva and the twins. They were all wearing funny hats and the twins had noisemakers.

"Yea!" the twins shouted and ran over to Harry to hug him. When they had hugged him enough they started to dance around him. "We are family now! You are our brother!"

Albus and Minerva came over and hugged him as well. "So where is the document? I won't believe it before I have seen it," Albus said playfully. For the two old people it was just a formality because in their opinion Harry had been adopted into the family the moment he moved in.

"Here it is," Severus said proudly and passed Albus the sheet. Minerva leaned in to have a look, too. After having a look at Harry's sign, Albus grinned at Severus, who just answered by raising his eyebrow and grinning back. Minerva went over to Severus to hug him.

Harry hadn't notice the interaction between the adults because the twins had dragged him to the table.

"Look, we have made this for you," Eathan said while pointing at a big cake on which 'Welcome' was written in big letters out of green frosting. "Grandma helped us to write it."

"It's fantastic," Harry said and looked in awe at the cake. He couldn't remember if he ever was that happy in his life.

Lysander smiled from one ear to the other, and Eathan bounced in place excitedly.

"So, Harry, cut it," Minerva instructed while passing Harry the knife.

Eating the cake was so funny. Everyone was laughing and the mood was so frolicsome. Harry took several photos for his wall and the photo album he had received from Severus and Ivy. Albus and Minerva had given Harry magical pens and stickers with which he could decorate his album. The colours of the pens were changing and some pens let the letters jump up and down or do waves and things like this. The stickers were moving as well. For example, bunnies and frogs could bounce over the pages, stars could pop from one place to another, raindrops could fall the whole time, the sun stickers could move in a half circle from one side to the other of the double pages of the album, fireworks could erupt, and much more. Harry couldn't wait to decorate his album.

That evening Harry fell into his bed totally exhausted, but very happy.

_____________________

The next day Harry met his friends before the first class in the hall.

"Oh, please tell us everything went well yesterday," Hermione said and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Yes, everything went well. The Ministry has no hold on me any longer." Harry smiled happily.

"And what's your name now, mate?" Ron asked directly. Ron had come to peace with the idea of Harry as a Snape after long talks with Hermione and especially after his talk with James.

"Snape Potter without a hyphen."

"Snape Potter without a hyphen?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That means his official name is Snape but he still kept his old name. He can sign with Snape Potter or just Snape."

"Is there anything you don't know, Mione?" Ron asked while stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Hermione sighed theatrically. "Really, Ron, you should start to read a bit."

Ron looked at Harry and screwed up his face. "What do we have her for?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, nobody can beat Hermione. She is a walking encyclopaedia."

"Very funny," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Chocolate frog, Harry?" Ron passed Harry the sweet. "You, too, Mione?"

"It's seven thirty in the morning, Ron," Hermione said and made a disgusted face.

"And?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Hermione shook her head after looking at the chocolate covered faces of Ron and Harry while he stuffed his frog in his mouth. "Boys!"

"We have DADA now, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, with Remus. The full moon is still far away," Ron said, relived. "Fred and George envy us for having Moody just as a substitute for Remus. They say he becomes sterner and sterner."

"Anyone with enough brains would become sterner with them to interrupt the rest of the class with their stupid jokes," Hermione said, annoyed.

Ron pretended to be shocked and looked at Harry. "Oh, Merlin, did she imply that there could be a teacher that hasn't enough brain?"

Harry snickered.

"You two are so immature," Hermione said and started to walk in the direction of the classroom. The boys had to jog after her to catch up.

After the class Remus held Harry back. "I would like to speak with you, Harry."

"I have classes, Remus," Harry said coldly. He didn't know exactly why he was mad at Remus. Was he jealous because of Draco? Was he angry because Remus hadn't told him of his relationship with Narcissa?

"Please, Harry, I would like to explain everything to you," Remus explained. "Can I come this afternoon?"

"I'm grounded. That means no frien… no visits," Harry said.

That stung. Remus looked hurt but didn't stop. "I already asked Severus. He said it is okay if you want to speak with me. So can I come?"

Harry wanted to say no, but Remus' hurt look stopped him. He shrugged with his shoulders. "If you must." Then he turned and left the room.

He made it just in time for his next class. The class before lunch was Astronomy. Harry was exhausted and glad that he could sleep an hour while Professor Sinistra told the class something boring about Mars. The room was dark and Harry had sat down in the last row. Professor Sinistra never walked around the class and so Harry could be sure that he would stay unnoticed.

_I can copy Hermione's notes afterwards_, Harry thought and drifted into sleep.

The nap had refreshed him and after lunch he felt as good as new. So he managed the rest of the classes without problems. Harry was a bit worried because he had problems concentrating, like in Minerva's class yesterday, but he hoped that it would go away when he got used to attending classes again.

Harry was doing his homework in his room when Ivy came in. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said as he looked up from his work.

"Did your classes go well?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, everything was fine," Harry lied.

Ivy just looked intently at him. "And Astronomy?"

Harry's fake smiled vanished abruptly.

"Harry," Ivy said and drew another chair close to Harry. "I thought we agreed to be honest with one another."

Harry looked down, ashamed. "Sorry."

"Next time you come home for a nap when you are tired and don't sleep on a desk, okay?" Ivy asked while lifting Harry's chin.

"Will Severus be mad with me now?" Harry asked, worried.

Ivy sighed sadly. "He will be worried when he learns about it, but he won't be mad." Harry made an attempt to reply but Ivy interrupted him. "Oh, no, don't even try to ask me to not tell him about it." Ivy had the stern expression on her face that always reminded Harry that she was Minerva's daughter.

"Okay," Harry said sadly.

"Harry, all your teachers know that it will be hard for you to attend all of your classes. Professor Sinistra didn't want to wake you when you had fallen asleep, but next time you have to leave the class before it is too late. Promise me!"

"Yes, I do," Harry said.

Suddenly Harry's doorknob vibrated and turned green. "That must be Remus. He wanted to come by this afternoon," Harry said while his face darkened.

"Let him explain, Harry. He is still your friend."

"No, he is Draco's new dad now and didn't even tell me about it," Harry said bitterly.

"First, you had your own problems and he didn't want to worry you. He knew you wouldn't take this news well. Second, this relationship is very private. Not many people know about it. I think not even the two knew that their relationship had changed into a romantic one before it jumped in their faces. Sometimes comforting someone changes into something stronger than friendship."

"I will let him in," Harry said when the doorknob vibrated the fifth time.

"I'm going and fetch the twins from day care. If you need help, go to Severus. He is in his office," Ivy said while following Harry into the living room.

"Okay," Harry said and opened the door.

Remus looked nervous. "Can I come in?"

Harry realized that he was blocking the door and moved aside. "Sure."

"I'm on my way, you two," Ivy said and vanished into the fireplace.

**_

* * *

Please review!_**


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_As my other betas haven't send my another chapter I will update this story again. Orodruin, my beta for this story, was very qquick this time!_

_Please have a look at all the links to the drawings of this story on my profil here. There are two drawings for this story and many more for my others. For this story it is a drawing of Eathan (as Lysander looks the same you can also see it as him) and a scene out of chpater 12 where Harry sees the quarters the first time! Please have a look, and if you can, leave the artist a review! Thank you!  
_

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 42 - Talk with Remus**

**~*~**

"Let him explain, Harry. He is still your friend."

"No, he is Draco's new dad now and didn't even tell me about it," Harry said bitterly.

"First, you had your own problems and he didn't want to worry you. He knew you wouldn't take this news well. Second, this relationship is very private. Not many people know about it. I think not even the two knew that their relationship had changed into a romantic one before it jumped in their faces. Sometimes comforting someone changes into something stronger than friendship."

"I will let him in," Harry said when the doorknob vibrated the fifth time.

"I'm going and fetch the twins from day care. If you need help, go to Severus. He is in his office," Ivy said while following Harry into the living room.

"Okay," Harry said and opened the door.

Remus looked nervous. "Can I come in?"

Harry realized that he was blocking the door and moved aside. "Sure."

"I'm on my way, you two," Ivy said and vanished into the fireplace.

**~*~**

Harry gestured to the couch. No way would he let Remus into his room. He was still very angry with him and he felt betrayed.

After Remus sat down on one of the couches, Harry sat on the opposite one.

"Harry, I can understand that you are angry," Remus said.

"Oh, really, do you?" Harry spat bitterly.

Remus sighed. "Harry, please, let me explain."

"Explain what, Remus? Why you haven't been there for me when I needed your help? Why you think Mrs. Malfoy and Draco need you more than me? Or maybe why you didn't tell me about this all. You betrayed me!" Harry shouted.

"Merlin, Harry," Remus said, shook his head and hid his face in his hands.

"If that was all, you know where the door is, Remus. I have homework to do." Harry angrily stood up.

"Harry, stop this!" Remus ordered. "You are behaving childishly."

Harry stared at Remus. He had expected Remus to apologize to him and not this.

"Sit down and let us speak civilly."

Harry sat down. He still wanted to hear Remus' explanation.

"There is a different between you and Narcissa," Remus said.

"Yes, she is a woman and I'm not," Harry said angrily.

"No, that isn't the difference I was speaking about. The different I meant was that she asked me for help."

Remus hadn't said it as a reproof but Harry saw it like one. Before Harry could reply to it, Remus went on. "I know it would have been much harder for you to ask me for help than it was for Narcissa. I don't blame you for not telling me. I blame me for not looking closer, Harry. I should have been there for you. You can be angry with me for that and you would be right, but don't be angry at Narcissa or Draco for it."

"I don't want you to apologize for not being there for me then. I have a family now, and I want to forget it all. No, I want you to apologize for not telling me about you and Mrs Malfoy. You could have told me. I thought we are friends," Harry said sadly.

"Yes, I could have told you, but when I met you, you were struggling to find your place in this family, Harry, and you had health problems. I couldn't tell you then and later... Merlin, Harry, You were so happy here, and I knew you wouldn't take these news well. I'm sorry."

It was amazing what these few words could change. All the anger was gone and only sadness was left. Harry felt that tears were forming in his eyes, but he fought them back.

"Can you accept my apology?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I still feel betrayed. You could have... no you should have told me. It will take some time until I can forget it." Harry looked at his hands in his lap and paused. "Will you still have time for me now where you have your own family?"

Remus laughed bitterly. "My own family? This isn't so easy, Harry. The answer to your question is much easier. Yes, I will be there for you, Harry. I always will be here for you when you need me. You know I'm a private man and you need to come to me when you have a problem. I'm not very good in seeing when others need my help."

"I understand. I have a family now, but I still would like you as a friend. You are my only connection to my real parents," Harry said calmly.

"I'm proud to be your friend, Harry. That will never change," Remus said determinedly.

Harry smiled and ran over to Remus to hug him. "What do you think about my name? Do you think Mom and Dad hate me for it?"

"Merlin, Harry, they would never hate you. I'm sure they are happy for you now, and they don't care what name you chose." Remus hugged Harry tighter.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you think about my name?"

"I think Harry is a wonderful name," Remus said teasingly.

Harry struggled out of the embrace and hit Remus playfully on his chest. "Very funny, Remus."

Remus chuckled. "I don't care what name you choose. You always will be Harry for me, but I think you made a certain Potions Master very proud."

"I still kept Potter as my second name."

"I know, Harry," Remus said and ruffled Harry's hair. "Even if you hadn't, it wouldn't change anything between us or between you and your biological parents."

Harry was relieved. "So you are together with Draco's mom, now?" Harry asked and sat down beside Remus.

"Yes, I think so. Draco isn't taking it well, but I hope we can work this all out."

"I hope you do. For you and for me. At least then Draco will stop being jealous of me for being Severus' son now."

A groan came from behind them. "Oh, please, don't tell me that I have to get used to you in my quarters now, Lupin. Don't you have to mend ties with your own family?"

"I first had to mend ties with your son here, but I think we came to an agreement, didn't we?" Remus asked while standing up.

"Yes, we did," Harry said, smiling. He hugged Remus again.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Severus," Remus said teasingly and nodded in Severus' direction.

"Always a pleasure to see you _leave_," Severus said, grinning evilly.

Harry looked from on to the other but besides the teasing he couldn't sense any real rivalry between the two men, and so he relaxed.

"Did you rest?" Severus asked when Remus had left.

"Yes, for an hour like the doctor told me to," Harry said, annoyed.

"Harry!" the twins shouted when they emerged with Ivy from the fireplace. "We have told everyone that you are our new brother. They want to see you."

Harry was, as so often, at loss of words by the excitement of his brothers.

"Will you come to get us from Day-care tomorrow?" The twins bounced up and down in front of him.

"Did you make a detour to your grandfather's office and got a sugar shock?" Severus asked his sons.

"No, they had a birthday party in the Day-care," Ivy said, smiling, and kissed her husband. "Come on boys. Let's bathe you. You are covered head to toe with chocolate."

"But Harry hasn't said if he'll come tomorrow," Eathan stated.

"We will see how Harry is feeling tomorrow, okay? And now off with you to the bathroom." Ivy ushered the twins in the direction of the children's bathroom.

"Harry, come with us," Lysander said and looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Okay, I'm almost done with my homework and can finish it afterwards." Harry followed Ivy and the twins.

Quickly Ivy stripped the boys while Harry sat down on the closed toilet seat. Paul took the dirty clothes and vanished to get new ones. The twins were already splashing water when Paul brought the new clothes. "Does Mistress Ivy need something more?"

"No, Paul, thanks." Paul vanished instantly.

"Look, Harry, that's Beaver and here is Snake." The twins excitedly showed Harry their water toys. The little beaver swam in the water as if he was real. When Harry held his hand close to him the little creature climbed on his hand and jump into the water again.

"When you take him too far away from the water, he goes dead again. See?" Eathan said and demonstrated it to Harry. The moment the beaver got contact with the water again, it came alive. The snake was trying to climb up on the arms of the twins. Loud giggles were the results of this. A boat was also floating in the water and it made sounds, and from time to time it sprayed a fountain up.

"Come into the tub, Harry. It's fun," Eathan said.

Harry blushed and looked at Ivy in shock. "No, I think I will take a shower later."

"Why? Come on it's fun," Lysander said, disappointed.

"Look you are already soaked," Ivy said and pointed at Harry's wet shirt and trousers. He hadn't noticed that he was soaked. Maybe he had been too close to the fountain of the ship or the splashing twins. "Why don't you join them?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ivy place a finger on his lips. "You can leave your underwear on, Harry." Ivy smiled knowingly at him.

Harry measured his choices and then decided it would be fun. So he joined the twins.

Lysander and Eathan thought it funny that Harry was with his clothes in the bath tube. "Can I also have my pants, Mom?" Eathan asked.

"Me, too," Lysander said.

"No, you two have to get clean and for what would you need pants in the water?" Ivy asked.

"But why does Harry need pants?" Lysander asked confused.

"Harry needs his pants because he is a big boy and doesn't want me to see him naked, Lysander. But I have seen you two very often naked and so it isn't necessary that you hide your private bits from me."

"And Daddy?" Eathan asked curiously.

"What about Daddy, Eathan?"

"Daddy, is a big boy and doesn't wears pants in the tube."

"No, because Daddy was in this family since you two were born and we don't sit around the tub when he is bathing. Harry is new in our family, and so this is something he isn't comfortable with. And if all questions are answered now, boys, I would suggest that you use your time with Harry to play and not ask questions." Ivy smiled when her twins realized that they were wasting play time.

After some time, Eathan said proudly, "We can dive, Harry."

"Yes, we can," Lysander affirmed.

"Really? Show me." Harry smiled.

The twins held their noses and dived under the water surface. Only seconds later they came up again, spurting water. "See, Harry?" they both shouted.

"Yes, I saw it. Now let's do it together," Harry instructed.

"Yeah," the twins shouted excited and soon they all were under the surface.

"Wow, Harry, you won," Eathan said, impressed, when Harry broke the surface after one minute of holding his breath.

"I thought you would never come up, but Mom said it was okay," Lysander said, a little scared.

"When you are as old as I am, you will be able to dive as long as I did," Harry said encouragingly.

"Really?" Eathan said, awed.

"That's cool," Lysander said.

"Do you want to grow fins?" Severus asked when he came into the room. He stopped abruptly when he saw Harry in the tub as well.

"No problem, Daddy. Harry has his pants on because he is new to the family," Eathan explained.

Severus recovered from his shock quickly and raised his eyebrow. "Has he?"

Harry blushed and dived down again. "Look, Daddy, how long Harry can dive," Eathan said and then held his nose and dived as well. He had forgotten that he was standing and so it was a very funny look with his bum up in the air and his head under the water. Lysander followed him shortly after.

When everyone was up again, Severus said. "Now is washing time and then out with you lot."

"Harry shall wash us," Lysander said and pressed the sponge into Harry's hand.

"Yes, me too," Eathan demanded, standing beside his twin in front of Harry.

Soon Severus and Ivy could cover Eathan and Lysander in towels and rub them dry. Harry remained in the tub, unsure of what to do.

Quickly, the twins were dressed. "Now we will show Daddy what you have drawn today and Harry gets himself ready, okay?" Ivy said.

"Yeah!" Lysander and Eathan said and ran out of the bathroom.

"Your clothes are here, Harry," Ivy said and patted his clothes on the small cupboard. "And your towel is over there on the toilet." With that Ivy and Severus left the room as well.

_**

* * *

Please review!!!!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_____I'm not a native speaker of English!_

___**Dear readers,**_

_some of you were confused about why Harry still is ill. Therefore I added this and the next chapter to explain it to you. So be patient when you wonder why Harry is not feeling well. In chapter 44 you will be told about the reasons by some people.  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 43 - Trouble**

**~*~**

"Harry shall wash us," Lysander said and pressed the sponge into Harry's hand.

"Yes, me too," Eathan demanded, standing beside his twin in front of Harry.

Soon Severus and Ivy could cover Eathan and Lysander in towels and rub them dry. Harry remained in the tub, unsure of what to do.

Quickly, the twins were dressed. "Now we will show Daddy what you have drawn today and Harry gets himself ready, okay?" Ivy said.

"Yeah!" Lysander and Eathan said and ran out of the bathroom.

"Your clothes are here, Harry," Ivy said and patted his clothes on the small cupboard. "And your towel is over there on the toilet." With that Ivy and Severus left the room as well.

**~*~**

"Harry, you should go and rest," Hermione said when Harry fell asleep in Charms for the seventh time. She eyed Harry sternly while he readjusted his glasses.

"No, I'm fine," Harry lied. He could remember the little talk with Ivy and knew that he should go back to his quarters, but he still had a concentration problem and didn't wanted to miss more stuff.

"You don't look fine at all," Hermione said skeptically.

"I passed my check-up yesterday with flying colors, so no worries," Harry said and tried to ignore Hermione by staring at the blackboard.

"The test was yesterday after you rested a whole hour in Astronomy. Please, Harry, be reasonable," Hermione pleaded.

"Please, _you_ be reasonable, Hermione. I'm fine, and now I want to concentrate on Charms," Harry said, annoyed.

Hermione shook her head in resignation.

Harry fell asleep several times in Charms after his talk with Hermione. It was almost painful to keep himself awake. His heartbeat was slowed down, and each time he woke up he had the feeling his heart hurt from trying to wake as fast as his mind. It was exhausting. Next class would be Magical Creatures, and he was looking forward to seeing Hagrid again. He didn't want to miss that class.

"Mr. Snape and Ms. Granger please stay after class," Professor Flitwick said before he dismissed the class.

_Oh, no_, Harry thought. _Please don't let him have noticed._

When the students had left the classroom, Hermione went over to the Charms Professor. Harry followed her reluctantly.

Professor Flitwick was scribbling something on a paper and then passed it to Hermione. "Please give this to Professor Hagrid. It's excuses Mr. Snape from his class."

"But—" Harry tried to protest but the professor interrupted him.

"No discussion, Mr. Snape. I didn't send you out of the class during the lesson to spare you the attention, but now it is definitely time to rest. If you don't go to your room and rest, I will inform one of your parents," the tiny professor said, with authority you wouldn't believe him possible of.

"But it's Magical Creatures!" Harry protested. He knew it wasn't suiting a thirteen year old boy to whine, but he hated that all the adults could boss him around.

Professor Flitwick sighed. "Ms Granger, why don't you leave for your next class, and I will speak with Mr. Snape alone."

Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione, but she only gave him one of her 'didn't I tell you' looks and left.

"Professor Flitwick, really, I'm fine," Harry tried again to convince his professor to let him go.

"Mr. Snape, I have a class in ten minutes. I don't have time to argue with you about something that obvious. You are tired, and your healer has only let you attend classes with your promise to rest when you are tired. And now you _are_ tired!" Professor Flitwick said sternly. "Nothing you will say will change my mind. There are only two options. First you go to your room and sleep and second, I will call your parents and they will make you sleep. So what choice will it be?"

Seeing that he had no room for an argument, Harry sullenly said, "I will go." Without waiting for a reply, he left. After closing the door he started to run.

_I have to catch Hermione before she can give the paper to Hagrid_, Harry though frantically.

He caught her on the grounds on her way to Hagrid's hut. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Flitwick let me attend Magical Creatures if I rest after it," Harry lied.

"You are lying, Harry. I will give this paper to Hagrid, whether you like it or not," Hermione said sternly and walked quicker.

"Oh come on, Hermione, give me the paper," Harry pleaded.

"No!" Hermione said strictly.

"You are not my mom, Hermione. It's my life so give me that damn paper," Harry said angrily. Now even his friends were bossing him around.

"Oy, what's going on, mate?" Ron asked as he came over to them.

"Harry is—" Hermione started.

Harry took advantage of that moment of distraction. He grabbed the paper out of Hermione's hand and scrunched it up.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, shocked.

"What?" Harry asked angrily. "I'm fine. I have enough energy to fight with you, and I won."

"Come on, mate, maybe—" Ron said.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Not you, too! Stop bossing me around and telling me what I have to do! I'm fine." With that said he stormed away in the direction of the class.

When Hagrid started the class, Hermione fidgetted from one foot to the other nervously, fighting a battle with herself about whether she should tell Hagrid what Harry had done.

Harry hoped the fresh air would do him good, but his heart started to slow down again, and he swayed while trying to stay awake.

"Harry, you are falling asleep standing up! You will hurt yourself," Hermione argued with Harry in a small voice.

"I told you, I'm fine," Harry growled back.

"Oh, really are you, Mr. Snape?" a dangerous voice sounded right behind Harry.

Harry had the feeling his blood froze in his veins. Suddenly his heart started to beat like hell. _Damn I'm in trouble_, he thought when he recognized the voice of Severus. He couldn't say anything and just stood there frozen to the spot.

"Hagrid, I will take my son with me to have his ordered _nap_," Severus said.

Harry crinkled at the choice of Severus' words. He knew that Severus choose to tell everyone about his nap time because of his disobeying of Professor Flitwick's order. Otherwise he wouldn't have done it.

"Sure, Professor Snape," Hagrid said and looked worriedly at Harry.

A hand that held a firm grip on Harry's shoulder guided him back to the castle.

"I… I—" Harry tried to explain himself.

"_I_ wouldn't start an argument with me here where anyone can hear us, but if you insist on it," Severus said dangerously and turned Harry to look at him.

Harry avoided Severus' gaze and shook his head. No, he didn't want to be embarrassed even more.

"I thought not," Severus stated and led Harry in silence down to the dungeons. Harry was shocked when they passed the door to the quarters and went on in the direction of Severus' classroom and office.

When they were inside his office, Severus commanded, "Stand here."

Harry didn't dare to move, but cautiously looked up to see what Severus was doing.

With a flick of Severus' wand one of the tables was turned in a divan bed. Another flick and Harry's bed clothes were on it. Then Severus turned and pointed his wand at Harry.

In shock Harry closed his eyes. Severus had cast all the spells nonverbally, and so Harry waited fearfully for the effect of the spell or curse that would be cast on him.

"In the bed this instant!" Severus commanded. "We will speak about your disobeying Professor Flitwick after your nap, and I will speak with James about whether we will let you continue to attend classes at all after this."

"No, Severus, please! I'm sorry. Don't talk with James about that!"

Severus was directly in front of Harry before he could blink. He leaned dangerously over him and growled, "I said into the bed, and we will speak after your nap."

Harry let his head sink and climbed onto the bed. While doing this he realized the spell Severus had cast on him had changed his robes in pajamas. Severus took his seat behind his desk and started to grade papers.

Harry was still very tired, but he couldn't sleep. He felt like crying, as he so often did lately, and he hated it. Why did he have to sleep under supervision like a baby? He knew the answer, and he wished he would have gone to his room after Professor Flitwick had sent him there. This was so embarrassing. What if someone came in; a teacher or, Merlin forbid, a student?

"Stop moving and go to sleep," Severus instructed, his tone not so dangerous any more.

"I'm trying," Harry said miserably.

"Then try harder or I will put a sticking charm on you," Severus replied.

Harry tried very hard to fall asleep but the fear that someone would come in was too big. When the door really opened, Harry drew the covers over his head quickly. He could hear Severus' annoyed sigh and felt a tugging on the blanket.

"Lower the blanket and go to sleep," Severus ordered. "In two hours I have the 7th years in Potions so if you haven't slept before then, I will put this bed into the classroom."

"I'm trying but I can't sleep when any moment someone could come in," Harry protested and lowered the blanket. He blushed when he saw Albus in front of Severus' desk.

"Nobody can come into the room without my permission except for the family, Harry. Stop whining and go to sleep," Severus said as calmly as he could manage.

Harry turned grumpily around.

"Shall I take him with me into my office so that you can work in peace?" Albus asked.

"No, I have no problem working with him here. If he won't sleep, he will stay in this bed until tomorrow," Severus said strictly.

"If you are sure… If you change your mind just call me. I will be in my office for the next three hours," Albus said. "Oh, what I came for in the first place. Here are the Hogsmeade permission forms for the Slytherin students."

"You came to bring me these forms, Albus?" Severus said skeptically.

"Of course my boy, I wanted to give them to you yesterday, but forgot it," Albus said innocently.

"Sure you did, Albus," Severus said sarcastically. "Now that you have assured yourself that Harry is well, you can go back to your office." Severus smiled knowingly at Albus. "And please tell Minerva that it isn't necessary to check on him as well. I think I will never get him to sleep if someone is always coming in."

"Of course, of course," Albus muttered while leaving the office.

Harry laid still and finally the scratching of Severus' quill on the sheets made him sleepy. Eventually Harry fell asleep.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_____I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_____Dear readers,_**

_____I hope a few of your questions were answered with this chapter. Now Harry has to become better. So no panick attack in near future!_

_____For all these who read my story "A better childhood" I have good news. A sequel will be uploaded on the 4th of September.  
_

_____Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Serious Talks**

**~*~**

"You came to bring me these forms, Albus?" Severus said skeptically.

"Of course my boy, I wanted to give them to you yesterday, but forgot it," Albus said innocently.

"Sure you did, Albus," Severus said sarcastically. "Now that you have assured yourself that Harry is well, you can go back to your office." Severus smiled knowingly at Albus. "And please tell Minerva that it isn't necessary to check on him as well. I think I will never get him to sleep if someone is always coming in."

"Of course, of course," Albus muttered while leaving the office.

Harry laid still and finally the scratching of Severus' quill on the sheets made him sleepy. Eventually Harry fell asleep.

**~*~**

When Harry woke up, he could still hear the scratching of Severus' quill on the sheets. He kept his eyes close because he wasn't looking forward to having his talk with Severus.

"You don't have to fake to be asleep. I can see that you are not," a voice much too deep to be Severus', came from behind Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and turned to see Professor Moody behind Severus' desk.

"Not one day after your adoption and you already are in trouble, Mr. Snape?" Alastor teased Harry.

Sleepily, Harry sat up. "I didn't mean to get in trouble. I just didn't want to miss more stuff. I can hardly catch up with what I already missed."

"Getting yourself so tired that James orders a total stop to your attending classes won't help you with that at all," Alastor said and put his quill down.

"Has he already been here? Did he spoke with Severus?" Harry asked, panicked.

"Not that I know. Severus didn't want to wake you or leave you alone here. I just took Severus' place until he is finished with his last class. " Alastor glanced at the big clock above the door and added, "Which will be soon."

"Oh, fantastic," Harry groaned and leaned against the wall.

"You brought this on yourself, boy. As far as I'm informed, you already had a talk with Ivy about this. Going against the rule after only one day is not very clever."

"You think he won't let me attend classes tomorrow?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but as I know Severus he will make sure you rest and if you don't do it freely, he will find a way to force it. They don't do it because they want to annoy you, Harry. They do it because they are worried."

"I know." Harry drew his legs to his chest and rested his head against his knees. "Sometimes it is annoying that they all are so worried."

Alastor laughed. "If they didn't worry and make you rest, you would find yourself in St. Mungos within a few days. You really can't take care of yourself."

"But I want to go to school. I missed so much and I…" Harry sighed. "I can hardly concentrate."

"Maybe you should speak with James about it, my boy. He will know what to do," Alastor encouragingly.

Harry made a face. "He will just forbid me to attend classes."

"If he would, then he would be right to do so," Alastor said calmly.

"You don't understand this. It's not so easy for me to catch up with all the material. I can hardly stuff the current topics in my head."

"Maybe that's why you aren't ready to attend classes, Harry. You have gone through a lot of mental and physical stress during the last year and the summer. Now that you have time to rest and heal, your body takes what it needs. I know you don't want to believe that mental problems can cause physically reactions, but it is true. After I was tortured, I needed almost a year to heal mentally and I felt like a wreck physically even though there was no physical explanation for it. My mind and soul needed to heal and so it forced my body to rest. I had nightmares and felt terribly tired all of the time. Only when I gave my body the rest it needed did I get better. Maybe your problems with concentrating are the same as my tiredness was."

"But why now? I don't understand it. It's like the breathing problem. I got it for the first time after Madam Pomfrey and James examined me. I didn't have it when I was with the Dursleys or after the battle," Harry said miserably.

"Your body was still running in battle and stress mode. The moment your secret was revealed and you realized that you no longer were alone and you didn't have to be strong, your body skipped out of the stress mode and finally showed you the signals of how tired and overstressed it really was," Alastor tried to explain.

"When will it stop?" Harry said and looked hopefully at Alastor.

"I don't know. All I know is that as long as you fight it and don't rest, you will draw it longer than necessary." Alastor put the last sheet on the pile and stood up to take a chair close to Harry's bed. "Harry, I know this is hard for you. You don't want to be weak and as a teenager it is even more difficult to keep calm and rest, but you need it. Your mind needs to heal. You have seen and experienced very bad things, Harry. You don't deserve those things that happened to you. Please accept the help we all try to give you. Try to trust us."

Alastor leaned closer to Harry and gently cupped Harry's cheek in his big hand. "We just want you to get better and be happy."

"I know." Harry sighed and leaned into the hand. "But I hate being so weak and not understanding my own body. I sometimes have the feeling it is the punishment for burdening Severus and Ivy and all the others with me."

Alastor sighed. "Oh, Harry, you would be surprised how wrong you are. Severus is very proud to have you as his son. Don't tell him that I told you this, but he is speaking of nothing else; you know who Tiberius MacMannon is, he says, and you are interested in potions and he cannot wait to work with you in his lab. I have never seen him so excited. He knew your mother very well and until now he has been blaming himself for her death because he couldn't help her. Taking you in makes him feel better. Now he can repay a bit of Lily's love to him. And Ivy, Merlin, how can you even assume that you are a burden for that woman, Harry? She would fight anyone who dares to harm you with tooth and nail. She loves you already like her other two sons. Believe me, this woman has such strong motherly feelings that she would never see you as a burden. For Eathan and Lysander you are the big brother they always wanted. They speak nonstop of you. Harry here, Harry there. Harry is the greatest. Do you know what Harry can do, Uncle Al?" Alastor laughed, remembering those two lively kids.

"Albus and Minerva always hoped to have as many grandchildren as possible and they love that you have made the number one higher now. The same goes for Poppy and me, Harry. We don't have children of our own, and we are very happy that you wanted us as your godparents, as well. If you ever need a break from your family, you can always come to us. Our door will always be open for you. No matter what time," Alastor said calmly, still holding Harry's cheek in his hand.

"I know, but what I know is often different from what I feel. It's confusing," Harry said sadly.

"If you trust the people, who love you it will be easier, Harry." Alastor stroked over Harry's cheek with his thumb one last time and then rested his hand in his lap.

"Can't you tell Severus that I promise to rest if he lets me keep going to school?" Harry asked hopefully.

Alastor grinned. "I fear I can't do that, and if I guess right, Severus won't be the one who decides if you are able to go to classes or not."

Harry pressed his forehead against his knees in resignation. He jerked his head up the moment the side door opened and Severus came in.

"Thanks for watching over him, Alastor." Severus went over to his desk and placed a big pile of papers on it.

While glancing at the pile, Alastor asked, "Do you need my help? I can still watch him if you are busy."

"No, that won't be necessary. James will be here soon," Severus said and looked at Harry. "When did he wake?"

"I'm in the room," Harry said irritably, but immediately averted his glance when Severus looked at him.

"So?" Severus asked while looking at Alastor again.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago. We just talked a bit. Be gentle, Severus, he is just confused." The older man patted Severus' shoulder and turned to leave. Before he did so, he looked at Harry. "Remember, you can always come to us. And try to call us Alastor and Poppy in private. It would be a bit awkward otherwise." He grinned and left.

Severus sat down on Alastor's chair. "So, you are confused?"

"You don't understand me," Harry stated reproachfully.

"Give it a try," Severus said calmly.

Before he could say anything, a knock interrupted them and James came in.

"Ah, just in time to hear Harry's explanation about why he is so confused," Severus said and gestured James to take chair and join them.

Harry hid his faced behind his knees and drew his arms tighter around his legs.

"We are listening, Harry," Severus said when James had taken his seat.

"I already spoke with Professor Moody about it." Harry spoke against his knees, but the adults could hear him nevertheless.

"Would it be okay if I speak with him alone, Severus?" James asked.

Severus didn't look happy about this. He glance from his pile of papers to Harry and finally said, "Fine. I have a lot of paperwork to do and only Ivy should be in the quarters. I will just mark the essays there." Severus stood up took the pile and said, "If you need me just call me through the portrait."

"Of course," James said reassuringly. He knew how hard it was for Severus to leave him alone with Harry.

"So, have you solved the problem that was confusing you with Alastor?" James asked gently.

"A bit," Harry answered truthfully.

"And would you like to speak with me about the bit that wasn't solved?"

Harry sighed. "Please don't forbid me from going to classes," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I can't promise that to you before I have heard what happened and I examine you. Why don't you just tell me what you were confused about?"

Harry pressed his head forcefully against his knees. "You will forbid me from going to classes when I tell you."

"You don't know before you try, and maybe I will find it out by examine you as well. I still have no clue what we are speaking about."

Harry breathed deeply and sighed. "I can't concentrate in classes. I have problems catching up with the old stuff and even can't concentrate on the actual topics. I don't understand this all. Those damn breathing problems, the tiredness, and now I have even more problems in school than before. I didn't go rest when Professor Flitwick told me to because I feared I would miss even more stuff." Harry started to rock slightly forward and back to soothe himself.

"Harry, the last year was a lot of stress for you. Stress that a normal twelve year old boy shouldn't have had to experience. And when you finally came home to your relatives you couldn't rest and work on your traumatic experiences, instead you were even violated by your uncle. It is absolutely normal that your body reacts like it does right now. You pressure yourself too much. You need rest. When you can't concentrate it is just a sign from your body that it isn't ready right now. Forcing yourself to attend classes will only make it worse."

"I knew you would forbid me from going to classes," Harry said miserably.

"I haven't said that, but yes, it could be possible," James stated calmly as ever. "Harry, you try to force yourself to do things you aren't able to do at the moment. Why can't you give yourself a bit more time?"

"Because I missed so much school. I will never catch up. I'm not Hermione," Harry said desperately. "Why does it all happen now? It didn't happen last year or during the summer."

"It's because you didn't have time to rest during that time. Your stress level was still too high for your body and mind to rest. This has to be balanced out now." James sat beside Harry on the bed. "Harry, I will touch your neck now and send a bit of calming magic into your body, okay?" James asked the tense boy.

"'Kay," Harry said shakily. A second later the hand rested on his neck and immediately Harry relaxed. A warm and calming feeling spread through his whole body, and Harry slumped against James' shoulder. His legs slid down on the bed and his arms hung heavily down. "Alastor told me this as well," Harry said a bit foggy-minded.

"Yes, Alastor has also had a traumatic experience and knows what you are going through. He is healed now, Harry. You will be okay, too, but it will need time. Please give yourself the time that is needed," James said in the monotone voice he always used while sending calming magic into a patient. "Please try to accept that we only want to get you better by controlling how much you burden yourself."

"I thought now that I'm happy in my new family I could enjoy it, but all this stuff is making me feel bad. Why me?" Harry said miserably and leaned even more into James' shoulder.

"It will end, Harry. I promise. It just needs time and your cooperation."

"So you won't let me attend classes?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I will answer your question after scanning you, okay? Just relax."

The warm and soothing feeling was replaced by the relaxing, but a bit of a tickling sensation remained from the scanning. Harry felt very sleepy as he so often did when James does this. He struggled hard to stay awake but eventually he lost the fight and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_____I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_____Dear readers,_**

_____For all these who read my story "A better childhood" I have good news. A sequel will be uploaded tomorrow.  
_

_____Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 45 - More Discussions**

**~*~**

"Yes, Alastor has also had a traumatic experience and knows what you are going through. He is healed now, Harry. You will be okay, too, but it will need time. Please give yourself the time that is needed," James said in the monotone voice he always used while sending calming magic into a patient. "Please try to accept that we only want to get you better by controlling how much you burden yourself."

"I thought now that I'm happy in my new family I could enjoy it, but all this stuff is making me feel bad. Why me?" Harry said miserably and leaned even more into James' shoulder.

"It will end, Harry. I promise. It just needs time and your cooperation."

"So you won't let me attend classes?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I will answer your question after scanning you, okay? Just relax."

The warm and soothing feeling was replaced by the relaxing, but a bit of a tickling sensation remained from the scanning. Harry felt very sleepy as he so often did when James does this. He struggled hard to stay awake but eventually he lost the fight and fell asleep.

**~*~**

"Severus, you have to give him room to experience and make mistakes," James said calmly while leaning back in his chair.

Severus stopped his pacing suddenly and turned toward James dangerously. "Give him room? Are you crazy, James? He almost fell asleep standing!" Severus spat out, so loud that it could have been heard up in the highest tower if they hadn't placed a Silencing spell on the office. They had moved Harry to his own bed, so Ivy, Severus and James were alone to discuss the situation.

"Severus, please calm down and let's speak about this like adults," James said disapprovingly.

"I'm discussing it like an adult—a concerned adult. You just want to let him hurt himself by not giving him enough supervision," Severus said, still angry. He always hated it when James played his 'I'm so patient and calm' card on him. It's easy for him to say that they should give Harry room; he isn't Harry's father.

"Severus, please, James is right. Calm down and sit with us to discuss it reasonably." Ivy stood up and gently led Severus to his chair again. "We know that you are worried about Harry, but we need to find a way to make Harry realize that he needs to rest to be successful in classes again. I'm sure we will find a solution we all can live with." With that she pushed her agitated husband into the chair and scooted her chair closer to his.

"I will not let him attend classes, Ivy," Severus told his wife in a calmer but still angered voice.

"But Harry will never realize that this is necessary and will help him, Severus," Ivy countered.

"So you want to let him hit his head from falling asleep standing? He already proved that he doesn't notice his limits."

"Of course I don't want him to hit his head, Severus, you know that, but I want him to see for himself that the rest will do him good and help him to concentrate better." The whole time she spoke with her husband, she never broke eye contact with him.

James sat relaxed in his chair and let Ivy do the work. She knew her husband best and could calm him much better than he would be able to.

Ivy turned to James and asked, "Maybe it would be good to let him choose two classes a day? So he would realize that the rest will help him to be more effective in classes. What do you think, James?"

"That would be a good solution. Two classes won't be too much stress for him, and so he can take part in the classes he has the most difficulties with, or the ones that are the most important to him. You two should discuss with him which classes would be best to choose, but I would suggest letting him choose some he wants as well," James explained.

"What do you think about the still open detention? Harry still has to write his essay with Draco and we thought to let him do it on Saturday. Do you think we should wait?" Ivy asked. She was relieved that Severus had calmed down and let her do the talk with James. Those two were sometimes like fire and ice, and Severus hates that he always loses his temper.

"It is bothering him a lot, so I think you should let him write the essay as soon as possible. This weekend will be fine," James said looking from one parent to the other to keep Severus in the conversation.

"Then that's settled," Severus stated.

____________

"But I promise to rest, really," Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry, this is final. You are allowed to participate in two classes a day. One that we choose and the other that you are allowed to choose," Ivy said in a strict tone Harry only knew from Severus. _She is like Minerva at the moment_, Harry thought sullenly.

"Stop pouting or it will be no classes at all and you stay in bed all day," Severus said strictly.

Harry gasped, but didn't say anything.

"So why don't we have a look at your schedule now?" Ivy said and waited for Harry to take out his schedule.

"I want to be in Magical Creatures," Harry said when he placed the schedule in front of Ivy.

"I _would like_ to be in Magical Creatures," Severus corrected him.

"Yeah, I would like," Harry said sullenly. He sat down on his chair again and looked moodily at the adults.

"Harry this is just for your best. I agree with Severus if you don't stop pouting, we will spare us the time and you will stay home," Ivy said.

"No, please. I'm sorry," Harry said and looked apologetically at his parents.

"So you would like to attend Magical creatures. We want you to attend Potions, Transfiguration and Charms," Ivy muttered and wrote down Harry's new schedule. In the end he had to attend Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology at least in the amount his two-classes schedule allowed it.

"After this is settled, Harry, we still have to speak about what happened today," Ivy said seriously.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Harry, it doesn't help that you are sorry. You need to understand that we don't put up all the restrictions to annoy you but to help you. Can't you see that? How do you think we felt to hear from Professor Flitwick that he send you to sleep because you were totally exhausted in his class and you disobeyed him? Did you think Professor Flitwick wouldn't check if you went for your nap when you were so tired? Harry, what you did was dangerous. You should have left the class the moment you realized you were exhausted, and how did you repay Professor Flitwick for his kindness to not send you out of class in front of all your friends?"

Harry looked ashamed down. He knew that it had been very wrong to do that, and he had realized that he needed more rest than he liked. "I'm sorry."

"I would say that your class now knowing about your nap time and your nap in my office is punishment enough for your disobedience to Professor Flitwick, but you will apologize to him," Severus said sternly.

Harry was surprised; he had thought he would be grounded for another week. He nodded eagerly.

___________

The week passed without another incident, but Harry still had his concentration problem. _Has it always been so hard to follow __that__ stuff or did I just not try so hard before everyone was watching me so closely?_ Harry wondered. Next week he would have to take his first tests, and Harry hoped he would get at least an Acceptable. That would be hard enough, but at least he can still excuse it with his bad health condition.

Harry was looking forward to the weekend even though he was still grounded and not allowed to see his friends. The twins didn't stop asking him if he could fetch them from daycare and today Ivy had agreed, so Harry was waiting in front of the fireplace for Minerva to come with him.

"Ready, greatest brother?" Minerva asked teasingly, using the name the twins used so often.

"Very funny, Minerva," Harry said; he was more and more comfortable using the first names of his family members. With Severus and Ivy it was even hard for him to call them by their formal names in classes. "Will we go directly to the daycare?"

"Yes, we will step out in a visitor room of the daycare and then we will go to Eathan and Lysander's group," Minerva explained. "Just follow me and say 'Daycare Sunshine' and the password, Chobberworm. The password is changed weekly."

When they arrived at the room in which Eathan and Lysander's group always stays in, Harry immediately was tackled by the twins. All their friends stood curiously around them, watching.

"Come, Harry, you have to meet Marry," Eathan said while dragging Harry with him to the educator.

"Let your brother breathe, Eathan," a nice lady said, friendly. She offered her hand to Harry. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Snape. Eathan and Lysander never stop talking about their cool, new brother."

Harry blushed and shook the offered hand. "Yeah, they are often a bit overexcited."

After Harry had met all of Eathan's and Lysander's friends, he realized that they weren't all looking at him in awe because he is Harry Potter, the savior of the world, but because the twins had told them all kind of stories about Harry. That he is the best flyer and the best story teller and can play fantastic games...

He wasn't allowed to leave before he had told them a story and played tag with them. Finally the kids were satisfied, or better, the educator told them that Harry had to leave.

When Harry thought all the embarrassing scenes were finally over, he was proven wrong at supper. They were sitting peacefully together when Harry asked, "Could you please pass the bread, Ivy?"

"Sure," she answered and gave him the bread.

"That's Mommy," Eathan said and looked questioningly at Harry. "You are our brother now. So Mommy is Mommy for you, as well."

Oh, how much Harry _loved_ the logic of the twins. They never miss a chance to make him feel embarrassed. Harry blushed and didn't know what to say.

"Harry can call us by our first names, Eathan," Ivy stated.

"But you said Harry now is our brother. So you are his mommy as well," Eathan protested.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Harry's mommy, but for Harry it would be too hard to call me mommy."

Eathan turned to Harry. "It's very easy. Mom-my! See, it's easy." Eathan smiled, proud that he could teach his big brother something.

Harry blushed even more and looked at Ivy for help.

Ivy just smiled. "No, it is hard for Harry to say it because he already had a mommy and daddy before he came to us. We spoke about this all, remember?"

"But they are long dead. You are his mommy now," Eathan protested and started to push his bottom lip out. Not even his brother was helping him. Why do the adult always have to set such stupid rules? Harry had to bathe with pants, Harry didn't have to say 'mommy', and Harry could not sleep in their room even though he was their brother now. Nobody could understand adults.

"Eathan, we won't discuss this any longer. Harry can call us by our first names and that's it. If you don't stop pouting you will go to bed without dessert," Severus said sternly.

Harry felt very uncomfortable; first, for being asked all the questions, and second, for being the reason for Eathan's trouble with his father.

Eathan grumpily started to eat the rest of his bread.

"Harry, don't stop eating because of this little discussion," Ivy said kindly when she saw Harry still sitting blushing over his plate.

_________

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ivy asked when she and Severus tucked Harry in.

"Sure," Harry answered.

Severus sat down on a chair close to the bed.

Ivy, who was sitting on Harry's bed leaned over and gently stroked Harry's hair. "Children say whatever comes to their minds, Harry. It is hard for Eathan and Lysander to understand that things are different with you."

"I know," Harry said. He wished they would just drop the topic.

"If you ever should feel comfortable enough, you can of course call us Mom and Dad, but if you prefer to leave it as Ivy and Severus, that would be fine with us, as well," Severus said.

Harry blushed again.

Ivy smiled and stroked Harry's red cheek. "How was your week, Harry?"

"It was okay. It was easier to follow my classes, but I fear I'm still having problems. Next week there will be tests," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Try your best. That's all we want from you, Harry," Ivy said gently.

"As long as we see you have learned something, we will be fine with the result of the tests, Harry. You still are recovering," Severus assured Harry, as well.

Harry sighed, relieved. "Thanks." He blinked sleepy and Ivy chuckled.

"Sleep well, Harry," Ivy said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Harry," Severus said and ruffled Harry's hair slightly.

"Night," Harry said and fell asleep right after the adults left his room.

* * *

Next chapter: Finally the essay detention will come and all the Draco lovers will be satisfied. :)

**Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_____I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_____Dear readers,_**

_For thhis story I've written 8 more chapters and my beta hopes to have more time in future. I must say I personally get a bit bored with it right now, and so I think I will end this one in maybe 20 chapters. There will still come a sequel but I need a little break. So I hope I can finish this story before I go into the hospital on the 30th of September and write on Cherokee camp while staying in the hospital for a week. Maybe I'll even write something new. I will see._

_N. Forest has written a side story of this one about Remus and Narcissa and Draco. It's called "**Fear to Love"! **Please check it out!_

_____Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 46 – The Essay**

**~*~**

Ivy smiled and stroked Harry's red cheek. "How was your week, Harry?"

"It was okay. It was easier to follow my classes, but I fear I'm still having problems. Next week there will be tests," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Try your best. That's all we want from you, Harry," Ivy said gently.

"As long as we see you have learned something, we will be fine with the result of the tests, Harry. You still are recovering," Severus assured Harry, as well.

Harry sighed, relieved. "Thanks." He blinked sleepy and Ivy chuckled.

"Sleep well, Harry," Ivy said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Harry," Severus said and ruffled Harry's hair slightly.

"Night," Harry said and fell asleep right after the adults left his room.

**~*~**

Harry wondered who had started this stupid glaring contest, but he was sure he won't be the one who would lose it.

Draco sat opposite of Harry and glared dangerously at him, naturally, Harry glared right back.

"If you two go on like this, you will still be sitting here tomorrow," Severus declared, bored, while looking up from his potions journal.

"Why do we have to write this stupid essay together, Uncle Sev?" Draco whined.

"First, your essay has been stretched from 40 to 50 inchs for saying this essay is stupid. Second, you both misbehaved together, so you will be punished together. And now stop this childish glaring contest and start writing." Severus began to read in his potions journal again. He had made himself comfortable in the big armchair in one of the corners of the library to watch the two during the beginning of their detention.

No sound was to be heard in the library, and Severus became suspicious. When he looked at the two they still were staring at each other. He sighed with annoyance. "Harry, do you want me two add inches to your essay as well?"

"That's not fair," Harry mumbled, but looked at his parchment now and took up his quill. He could feel Draco smirk at him.

After a few minutes Severus stood up. "Behave while I'm not in the room or we will repeat this next weekend." With that he left the room.

"This is all your fault, Potter," Draco hissed, the moment Severus had closed the door.

"Why mine? You hit the applicator out of my hand first," Harry spat back.

"Oh, yeah, play the pity card again," Draco said mockingly.

Harry fumed. He had hoped they could speak civilly with each other in private, but the arrogant prat didn't stick to their agreement.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry said.

A loud, _pop_, and Paul appeared. "If Master Harry says such a bad word again, I will have to wash his mouth out with soup."

Draco almost doubled over, and Harry blushed wildly.

"The same counts for you Master Draco. Master Severus says as long as you are in these quarters, you are to be treated like all the other children," Paul stated dryly.

Harry tried to ignore the house-elf and Draco's giggles.

"Oh, does poor Potty get his ass whacked when he misbehaves?" Draco asked mockingly when Paul had disappeared again.

"I'm not speaking with you," Harry said, willing the heat of his face to lower. He felt very embarrassed and didn't want to give Draco any feeling of victory. He pressed his quill so hard on the paper that the tip broke. "Damn."

Draco laughed. "So what now, Harry. Go to daddy and cry about your broken quill? Or will daddy smack you for breaking his belongings?"

Harry stood up, grabbed his sheet, fuming, and left the library. Under no circumstances would he write his essay with that jerk.

Too bad that in the living room the whole family was gathered in the cozy sitting room. Harry stopped abruptly when he saw them all staring at him.

"Already finished?" Severus asked dangerously. "I can hardly believe this."

Harry quickly reviewed his options. His first instinct told him to run and hide somewhere, but his mind told him this would be a bad option. He also knew that all arguments not to write the essay with Draco would be for nothing.

His first thought must have shown on his face as Severus was quickly at his side to prevent him from running if he would try. "What are you doing outside of the library, Harry?"

"I won't go back in. Please, Severus, I will write double as much as you told me to, but please let me write it in my own room," Harry pleaded.

Severus grabbed Harry with a gentle but firm hand on his neck and guided him back into the room. Seeing his smirking godson, he became angry. "What happened here?"

"Whatever he told you he was lying, Uncle Sev. He broke his quill because he got angry and didn't want to write the essay any longer," Draco lied.

"That's a lie, I didn't," Harry protested and tried to wriggle out of Severus' grip with no success.

Severus turned Harry to face him and ordered, "Show me your quill!"

"I didn't break it because I didn't wanted to write the essay." Harry really hoped Severus would believe him and not Draco.

"Why is it damaged then?" Severus asked after having a look at it.

Harry blushed. "Ehm... I was angry, but not because of the essay."

"No? Why then?" Severus had moved dangerously close to Harry's face.

Harry gulped. "Please, can I go on writing now?"

"I asked you a question," Severus said.

Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see Draco gulp as well, staring at his sheet.

"Ehm... I was frustrated that I couldn't find the right words," Harry lied.

After a few more seconds of staring at Harry, Severus let go of him and repaired his quill. "I don't want to see either of you outside this room before you are finished. Is that clear?"

Both boys nodded, and Harry quickly took his seat again.

After Severus left, both boys looked at their papers for a long time and said nothing. Harry had written his first page when Draco finally overcame his pride and said, "Thanks for not telling Severus that I mocked you."

Harry looked at Draco, but the other boy avoided his glaze. "I'm not a squealer."

"Yeah," Draco said, still not looking up. "I also apologize for mocking you. I wanted the things to be like they have been before the de-gnoming, but I fear it won't work," Draco said sullenly.

"I never liked the things like they were before our truce. I thought you forgot it," Harry said sadly. "I'm sick of all the fighting and mocking."

Now Draco looked up. "My friends already realized that I stopped mocking you in classes and they give me a hard time because of it."

"We agreed to just be civil in private. You can still mock me when your friends are around."

"No, I can't. It doesn't work. Only when I'm very angry like today. Remus offered to show me a Redcap today before Uncle Sev told him that I have to serve my detention now," Draco explained sullenly.

"A Redcap, really? That's cool," Harry stated excitedly. He liked all kind of magical creatures. Surprisingly he didn't fell jealous because Remus wanted to show Draco that and not him.

"Ehm... I could ask him to let you come with us when we finally get to go into the forest," Draco offered shyly.

"No, that's a father-son thing, I guess. You better go alone with him," Harry said. Seeing Draco's face become slightly green by the father-son comment, Harry quickly added, "I could ask Professor Moody to show us some other dark creatures if you want."

"That would be cool. So Professor Moody is spending time with you?"

"Yes, he offered it. So I think he won't object if I want you to accompany us," Harry said.

"And you want me to accompany you?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Sure, why not? We could get to know each other better then," Harry said cheerfully.

"Okay, ask him. You could tell Uncle Sev when you want to talk to me, and he can tell me when to meet you here. My friends won't be suspicious because I normally visit my godfather from time to time."

"Then that's settled, but now we need to finish this essay or we really will still be sitting here tomorrow."

Both boys worked hard on their essays. Harry's hand ached from all the writing and his back as well.

Suddenly Draco stood up and stretched.

"Are you already finished?" Harry asked, puzzled. Draco had to write ten inches more than he had to, and Harry had just finished 40 inches.

"No, but I need a bit of distraction." He went over to the key hole and looked through it. "They are still preoccupied with playing with the twins. So let's see what we can find here."

Harry looked at Draco with shock when he took the chair and tried to reach the higher rows of the book shelf. "Are you crazy? Severus will kill us!" Harry hissed in a small voice at Draco.

"Oh, calm done, Harry. A little mischief won't hurt the perfect little Harry-boy," Draco said teasingly.

"Easy for you to say. I bet Remus is a much more lenient father than Severus," Harry said, but nevertheless came over to Draco.

"Maybe Remus is, but not my mother," Draco said while letting his finger stroke over the backs of the books. "So what shall it be; a bit adult stuff, or better, a highly advanced potions book?"

Harry glanced fearfully at the door, but then said, "Potions."

"Still so innocent, Potty," Draco mocked Harry.

"I'm a Snape now, and hurry! Or do you want Severus to catch us?"

"You really have to become more cool, Harry." Draco pulled out a very old looking book. Its cover was made out of black leather, and Harry immediately recognized it as one of the late works of Tiberius MacMannon. All the fear was away in an instant and Harry looked at the book in awe. It was restricted; under aged wizards weren't allowed to look in it. Many dangerous potions were written down in it, and Harry shifted excitedly from one foot to the other.

They were so engrossed in skipping through the pages that they didn't realized that the door behind their backs opened and Severus stepped in.

When a hand closed around each of their necks, they yelped surprised.

"What have I told you two about not snooping through the books above the fourth row?" Severus' voice was low and dangerous, and the boys became very nervous. "So who had the brilliant idea of breaking the rule?"

Harry waited for a while to see if Draco would admit that it was his idea, but when he realized that it wouldn't happen, he said, "We both had the idea."

"Oh, really, Harry?" Severus had leaned dangerously close to Harry's ear when he said that. "Too bad that I know exactly who had this idea. Aren't I right, Draco?" With that he had increased the pressure on the blond-haired boy's neck and leaned over to him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Draco said, knowing that the truth was the only thing that could help him now. At least it wouldn't make the situation any worse.

"I think that's another round of de-gnoming for you two next weekend," Severus stated and let go of the necks. A wave of his hand and the book was back in place. "If one of you dares to sneak through the upper-row-books again, you will be very sorry. And if I catch one of you even trying one of the potions in this book, you will be very, _very_ sorry. Is that clear?"

A "Yes, Severus" and "Yes, Uncle" came very quickly.

"So, are you both already finished?" Severus asked, boring them with his eyes.

Both boys ran over to the table quickly and started to write again.

"That's much better," Severus said and left, glad that the boys couldn't see the smirk on his face._ It seems they finally have come to a kind of truce,_ Severus thought, relieved.

* * *

_I must say I really liked this chapter. I hope you too._

_**Please review!!!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_____I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_____Dear readers,_**

_this webside has some serious problems lately. I have trouble uploading and sometimes chapters vanish for the readers to read even so I uploaded them correctly. That happened to chapter 46 of this story. If someone got an alert of an update and couldn't open the chapter, you should try it now. It's working again. Please leave me a comment on chapter 46 as well. If this happens with this chapter or any other one again I hope you will be pateint and let the alert stay in your inbox and try the link later. The problem will be solved after a few hours or a day. I could see on the count of views and the reviews that some had problems to open the last chapter, and I also wasn't able to open it for several hours, even so it worked for some time after uploading it. That's really crazy._

_My beta was very quick this time, so I can upload so fast. Don't get used to it. ;)  
_

_N. Forest has written a side story of this one about Remus and Narcissa and Draco. It's called "**Fear to Love"! **Please check it out!_

_Okay only one more thing before you start reading: prepare yourself for some drama again!!  
_

_____Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 47 - Unexpected**

**~*~**

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Draco said, knowing that the truth was the only thing that could help him now. At least it wouldn't make the situation any worse.

"I think that's another round of de-gnoming for you two next weekend," Severus stated and let go of the necks. A wave of his hand and the book was back in place. "If one of you dares to sneak through the upper-row-books again, you will be very sorry. And if I catch one of you even trying one of the potions in this book, you will be very, _very_ sorry. Is that clear?"

A "Yes, Severus" and "Yes, Uncle" came very quickly.

"So, are you both already finished?" Severus asked, boring them with his eyes.

Both boys ran over to the table quickly and started to write again.

"That's much better," Severus said and left, glad that the boys couldn't see the smirk on his face._ It seems they finally have come to a kind of truce,_ Severus thought, relieved.

**~*~**

"Phew," Harry said and let himself fall backwards on his bed. _Another week of school done_, Harry thought, relieved. It was the first full week that he had attended all of his classes. He had more great plans for the weekend. Tomorrow after breakfast until Sunday midday he will be staying with his godparents. He will sleep in their guest room, and Alastor will make a big adventure tour with Draco, Remus and him through the forbidden forest. Harry had looked forward to it all week.

But, before he could even think about starting his weekend, Harry needed to sort his papers. He definitely didn't want the embarrassing discussion with Severus again. He had felt like a little kid when Severus scolded him for the chaos in his papers and showed him how to organize his school things.

_As if that would solve my school problem_, Harry thought sullenly. He still had a lot of trouble concentrating and getting acceptable marks. It was obvious that Severus wanted him to become better, and Minerva always annoyed him with the skeptical looks she threw at him whenever he brought home a bad mark or she got wind of his lack of work in his classes. It really was a curse to have his whole family made up of teachers.

Harry had to work much harder than the others in his class because he had to catch up with the stuff he missed from the first weeks when he wasn't allowed to attend school at all or only a few classes. The only classes he had no problem with were Potions and DADA. That was the reason the adults thought that Harry's problems in the other classes only came from his lack of motivation and work. So his parents had made clear that an Acceptable was the minimum grade he should earn, and then only rarely. The new goal was to get an Exceeds Expectations on his tests. As if that would be so easy.

Harry had to agree that most of his bad marks were results of his lack of motivation. He quickly had problems with concentrating when he didn't like what he had to learn or if it bored him. Unfortunately, many things in school bored him lately.

Groaning, Harry started to do his history homework. Ivy knew he hated her class, like many students did, and so she would check if he had done his homework before he would be allowed to leave for his sleepover with Alastor and Poppy. Harry was also looking forward to his second potion brewing session with Severus on Sunday afternoon. The first brewing session went very well, and Severus had promised to brew Wolfsbane with him next time.

Because of his homework and the meetings with James and Poppy, Harry had hardly any time to meet Fred and George in the Room of Requirements for brewing with them. Next weekend he planned to spend a lot of time with them and work on their new inventions. _Yeah, if I don't get myself grounded before __that __because we __have to take__ three more test next week. Damn, it's the fourth week of school and the professors already __assign__tests__ like hell,_ Harry thought, annoyed.

_History is damn boring,_ Harry thought while writing as big as possible to get the 10 inch essay finished. The other boys just paid attention in Ivy's class because they have crushes on her and want to impress her. Harry had been like that once, but once she'd started fitting his jeans and managing his punishments, she'd taken a more motherly role in his life. So he had to fight hard not to fall asleep in class.

Finally, he finished his essay. It wouldn't earn him an E, but maybe with a bit of luck an A, Harry thought while looking at the essay. Quickly, he went over to his cupboard and packed his backpack for his stay with Alastor and Poppy.

"How is you homework coming along?" Severus asked when he came into the room.

"Done," Harry said uncomfortably. _Oh, please, don't let him want to see it,_ Harry pleaded inwardly.

"Where is it? I want to have a look at it," Severus said and destroyed all of Harry's hopes.

Sullenly, Harry went over to the table and gave Severus his essay.

Without saying anything, Severus drew the chair away from the table, and Harry knew that he was ordered to sit on it. He let his head hang and waited for the scolding.

"Surely you don't want to give Ivy this poor excuse of an essay. Next time write it half as big as this and try to avoid making ink dots all over the parchment. How old are you, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry groaned and started to write the essay again.

"When you are finished, come to the living room with the rest of your school stuff. I want to see if you managed to organize it better this week." Severus left the room and an icy atmosphere stayed.

Harry hated this. He hated to disappoint his new parents. He was not good enough for their standards, and he knew it. It was so hard now that he had so many other things he would like to do than school work.

In his first two years school was everything for him; besides fighting Voldemort. He had loved learning new things because he didn't know what to do else besides play chess with Ron. Now there were so many cool things he would like to do. Many books and magazines waited in his drawers and shelves to be read, many potions he would love to try out with Severus or the Weasley twins, playing chess with Severus or Albus and cards with Ivy and Minerva. School work was an annoying duty now.

Harry finished his essay and quickly organized his papers for the week and went to Severus to let him check on them. To Harry's big relief, Severus had no objections this time. "You will miss the family evening tomorrow, so how was your week?" Severus asked while guiding Harry to the couch.

The family evening was each Saturday from 5p.m. to 8p.m. First they all discussed the week; what problems had occurred, and what good things happened. Then they planned for the next week. After this, they ate supper, and then they played games or one read aloud for the others. At first Harry had felt a bit awkward, but then he had come to love it. It was great to have his family around and that they really were interested in how he felt and what he had experienced over the week.

"It was okay. I liked to be in school the full day, but I still have problems." Harry held his hand up to prevent Severus from interrupting even though he didn't try to, and began his next sentence a bit louder. "I know you all think I'm just lazy and therefore am that bad in school, but I really have problems."

"Are you finished, and am I allowed to speak, now?" Severus asked teasingly, knowing full well that Harry would like to avoid a comment from him on this topic. When Harry didn't answer and just let his head hang, Severus went on. "We don't think that you are just lazy, Harry, but we _know_ that you don't tap your full potential. Like this essay for example. You are not motivated. I have to force you to do it better, and suddenly you can do it. Why can't you motivate yourself?"

Harry stared as his hands and said nothing.

"Harry, you have gone through a lot, and you still have health problems, but that isn't an excuse to not work hard in school. You need all that you learn right now. Not only Potions and DADA. If you want to become an Auror, you need to learn more than that."

"I don't want to become an Auror," Harry said stubbornly.

"Whatever you want to become, there will be more necessary than just those two topics," Severus said, annoyed with Harry's attitude.

"But I can't concentrate. Why can't you believe me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because you have no problems concentrating in Potions or DADA, Harry," Severus said, his voice raised, to get this in the thick skull of his son.

Harry knew that he couldn't win this argument and said, "I will try."

"Good," Severus said and calmed down. He leaned against the couch back. "Any plans for next weekend? Remember that the twins' birthday will be the weekend that follows it, and you can't do anything with your friends then because my parents will stay for the whole weekend and want to spend time with the family."

Another unpleasant topic. Harry was afraid of the meeting. He feared they wouldn't like him and would want him out of the family. Spent time with the family? What if they think he shouldn't be in this family and try to kick him out?

"Where is your applicator, Harry?" Severus' concerned voice broke through his foggy mind. "Harry!"

Harry jerked and immediately realized that he was having problems breathing. Severus' hands were all over him to find the applicator. "Back pocket," Harry croaked and immediately was thrown forward and seconds later the applicator was at his mouth. It was too late for the potion to take full affect, and Harry felt his chest burn like hell.

"No more!" Severus commanded when Harry tried to use the applicator a second time. He knew he wasn't allowed to use it twice, but what should he do? He still was not getting air in his lungs, and they burned like they were on fire. The applicator was taken from his hand, and Severus drew him against his chest.

"Breath with me. I send for Poppy, and she will be here soon," Severus said gently and laid a hand on Harry's chest and the other on his forehead to draw him backwards against him. "In... and out... in... and out...."

Harry felt tears run down his cheeks. He sobbed because the panic was big even with Severus behind him. Without his adoptive father he would have blacked out already, and Harry even wished for it to happen. The burning was unbearable and as much as he tried he couldn't breathe as calmly as Severus instructed. _I will suffocate_, Harry thought panicky.

He whimpered in relief when a big and heavy hand took the place Severus' hand had occupied a moment before. Then the body behind him shifted and was replaced with another one. A very calming, broad chest. Harry could tell from the pulsing of calming magic in his body that James had taken over from Severus. Slowly, Harry's sight cleared, and he could see Poppy waving her wand over him and then rummaging in her bag for a potion.

"No," Harry said miserably. "Not again." His sobs were mixed with hiccups now, and he turned away from Poppy and her potion. He wanted to hide far away from them all. James gently but insistently took Harry's chin and drew it back in Poppy's direction.

"Open up, Harry. You will feel better after it," James said soothingly. The moment Poppy poured the potion in Harry's mouth another hiccup wrenched though Harry and he choked. James quickly put one hand over Harry's mouth and the other on Harry's stomach. Then he tilted him forward until the choking stopped.

Harry didn't panic when he choked. It already burned in his chest and it couldn't get worse. The dose of calming magic in his system was so high that a panic wasn't possible. After a few minutes he calmed down enough to communicate with the people around him. Poppy was taking his pulse on his wrist and looked worried. When she finished, she gently drew one of Harry's sweaty wisps of hair out of his face and gently said, "That's much better."

"Am I still allowed to come see you and Alastor?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Of course, my boy. A bit more calming magic from James and you are as good as new." After one last pet on Harry's head, she stood up to take care of Ivy, who was very pale.

"Maybe we overworked him. We shouldn't have pressured him that much about his marks," Ivy said miserably, not even noticing that Poppy had guided her to the other couch.

Severus watched Poppy waving her wand over Ivy and realized how pale she was. "It wasn't the schoolwork that provoked this attack, it was the mentioning of my parents again." Severus worriedly sat down beside his wife. She didn't react to what he said and only stared at Harry. Severus looked worriedly at Poppy.

The Mediwitch was already rummaging in her back for another potion.

"I won't lose another one. Oh, Severus, please, I don't want to lose another one," Ivy said pleadingly and cried bitterly.

She spoke with him but her eyes were staring through him. Out of the corner of his eye Severus could see Harry stir, surely hearing Ivy mutter those things, and James drawing Harry's face away from Ivy. The heavy sigh that followed showed Severus that James had increased the magic to an amount that Harry wasn't able to take in what happened around him. Severus hoped Harry would forget what he had heard when he was conscious again. His concentration back on Ivy, he saw Poppy giving her a potion and minutes later she fell asleep in his arms.

Nobody spoke for a long time. Eventually James broke the silence. "He will remember what he had heard, Severus. You need to speak with him about it."

"It's too soon," Severus protested.

James shook his head in resignation upon seeing the panicked expression on Severus' face. Ivy wasn't the only one who hadn't finished grieving over their tragic loss.

"Then allow me to speak with him. You can't let his questions remain unanswered when they come," James insisted.

"Then do it. I will take Ivy to bed now," Severus said, took his wife in his arms and fled.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****______Dear readers,_

_this chapter is especially for all these who pestered me about writing some more Severus and Harry bonding moments. I hope you will like it.  
_

___N. Forest has written a side story of this one about Remus and Narcissa and Draco. It's called "**Fear to Love"! **Please check it out!_

_______Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 48 – More talk**

**~*~**

Nobody spoke for a long time. Eventually James broke the silence. "He will remember what he had heard, Severus. You need to speak with him about it."

"It's too soon," Severus protested.

James shook his head in resignation upon seeing the panicked expression on Severus' face. Ivy wasn't the only one who hadn't finished grieving over their tragic loss.

"Then allow me to speak with him. You can't let his questions remain unanswered when they come," James insisted.

"Then do it. I will take Ivy to bed now," Severus said, took his wife in his arms and fled.

**~*~**

"My lungs hurt," Harry croaked, still in James' embrace.

"I know, there is nothing we can do for that at the moment. We need to wait half an hour to give you a pain relieving potion, otherwise it would interact with the calming draught we gave you," James explained.

Harry groaned. His mind was still foggy from the calming magic James had let flown through his body. He still felt a light tingling and was sure James was still feeding him soothing magic. Sighing, he leaned backwards against James' chest.

"Want to speak about what triggered this attack?" James asked.

"No," Harry said annoyed.

"Harry, it will help to speak about it," Poppy said and sat down beside Harry.

Harry shook his head. _Why can't they leave me alone?_

"Severus, said you were speaking about the visit of his parents in two weeks," James prodded.

Harry drew in a sharp breath and immediately curled over when the pain in his lungs got worse.

James let more magic flow into Harry, until Harry uncurled and relaxed a bit.

"What is bothering you, Harry?" James asked.

"Nothing," Harry said stubbornly.

"It's the second attack that has been triggered by a discussion about Severus' parents. Can't you see that your problems won't vanish on their own without speaking about it?" James asked the pouting boy in his arms.

Harry said nothing and just stared at the ceiling.

Poppy stood up and said, "I need to go. We will see you tomorrow, Harry." She squeezed his shoulder one last time and left.

"Harry, please tell me why you are so scared about the meeting with Severus' parents," James asked again.

Harry sighed. It seems James was having one of his persistent days, and so it was useless to fight him. "I don't know, myself. I'm just scared they won't like me. Come on, I'm the reason Severus had to suffer so long under Voldemort," Harry said miserably.

"Severus choose to follow Voldmort long before he even knew you," James said.

"But he went back to get information to help me fight Voldemort."

"He went back as a spy because it was his only chance besides Azkaban to repay for what he had done while he served Voldemort. Guilt is a heavy burden, Harry."

"What if they think he shouldn't have taken me in? What if they don't like me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"There is no reason for them to hate you, Harry. They are grandparents, and they always followed the Light side, if that is what bothered you."

Harry didn't say anything to that. Deep inside of him, he knew that was one of the main reasons he feared the meeting with them.

Seeing Harry's reaction, James knew he had guessed right. "Harry, Severus had big problems with his parents when he joined the dark side. His father even threw him out when he got wind of it. Severus had realized very fast that what he wished to achieve by joining Voldmort, he wouldn't get. He was shocked when he realized how Voldemort wanted to achieve his power and how cruel he was. But joining Voldemort meant joining him until death. At one point Severus preferred to die and went to Albus, but he refused to kill him. That's why he became a spy. He quickly fell in love with Ivy and that gave him new energy and a will to survive all of this. First they tried to keep it secret from Voldmort, but he found out and Severus convinced him that he only did it to come closer to Albus for getting more information. He needed a long time to gain the courage to contact his parents again. His mother quickly forgave him, but he had to struggle hard to earn the trust of his father back. They still have their issues, Harry, but you won't have problem with them. They are wonderful grandparents."

"But what if they think I steal Ivy and Severus from the twins?"

"They won't think something like that. They know that both your parents have plenty of love for the three of you."

Harry could feel James smile behind him. Suddenly he remembered what Ivy had said, and his face fell. "Ehm... what did Ivy mean when she said she doesn't want to loose another one?"

James sighed. "That's a very sad topic, Harry. I fear you won't get an answer to it from your parents. Last year, while everything was so hectic and dangerous and Severus was busy attending a lot of painful meetings with Voldemort, Ivy was pregnant. Unfortunately it all was too much for Ivy, and she lost the child four weeks before it should have been born."

"But I never saw her pregnant. She taught last year, and she was as thin as always," Harry said, puzzled.

"You of all people should know why you couldn't _see_ that she was pregnant."

Harry wondered about it and finally made the conclusion. "Glamors?"

"Yes. She was wearing Glamors," James said calmly.

"But it is very tiring to wear Glamors. Why did she risk it?"

"Voldemort had become more and more suspicious, and Severus feared he would give him the order to kill the unborn child when he got wind of it. Therefore they decided to risk it. She wore the Glamor only when she was outside the quarters, and Poppy and I checked on her very often, so it was not as tiring as you permanently wearing it."

"But she lost the baby," Harry whispered.

"Yes, we think the pressure of seeing Severus come back from the meetings more and more hurt and the worry about him while he was away, were too much for her. Harry, I fear they both haven't gotten over that loss yet, and it would be better if you speak with me about it and not with them. They need time."

"Yeah, and now I'm worrying her with my damn weakness," Harry said bitterly.

James turned him abruptly, and Harry felt embarrassed to be laying stomach to stomach on James now. "Harry, that has nothing to do with you. Do you hear me? Ivy is worried, yes, but that is nothing you can change. It's not your problem."

"Not my problem? Damn, I shouldn't have come into this family! Why didn't anyone tell me before the adoption?" Harry screamed, and started to hit James on his chest in frustration.

James secured Harry's wrists and stopped him from fighting. "Harry, they took you in because they wanted you in their family. This has nothing to do with the child they lost."

"Leave me alone, James," Harry said and started to cry. Damn these potions. They make it impossible to stop from behaving like a baby.

James moved Harry so that he was laying with his back to his chest again and pressed his arms over his chest. He countered Harry's struggles with no big effort this way. "No, I won't leave you alone, Harry. Stop fighting me."

Harry felt helpless and quickly was too exhausted to struggle any longer.

"They love you, Harry. Parents are worried about their children, but that is their problem and not yours. I will speak with them, okay?"

Harry nodded. That was all he could do.

"Good. Why don't we move into your room, and I will give you the pain killer now?" James said and steadied Harry while helping him to stand up.

The painkiller removed all the pain in Harry's chest, and James helped him to pack his backpack for his sleepover. When they were finished, Severus came into the room.

James immediately asked, "How is she?"

"She woke up shortly and now is asleep again. Could you watch her while I speak with Harry?" Severus asked in a unusually sad voice.

James smiled proudly at Severus and said, "Of course, Severus." Sometimes Severus even surprised him.

When James had left the room, Severus gestured for Harry to sit on the bed and drew a chair for himself close to it. "I assume James told you about the child we lost?"

Harry looked worriedly at the sunken, grief-stricken face of Severus. "You don't need to speak with me about it"

"But I want to." Severus sighed. "I need to." He let his head sink into his hands. "Harry, this all has nothing to do with you. Please, believe me. Ivy loves you, and seeing you suffer from the attack makes her very worried, but you are not responsible for her pain. She would feel very guilty if she heard that you feel bad about it. She is still very sad about loosing Joshua." Severus' voice broke, and Harry wished he would stop speaking. "We already had named him and then we lost him. When we decided to take you in, it had nothing to do with Joshua. We didn't want you here to take his place or distract us from the pain, Harry. Please believe me." Severus' pleas were heartbreaking, and Harry didn't knew what he could do or say. Uneasily he placed his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"I believe you." That was all Harry managed to say. Severus was always so intimidating, strong and powerful. Seeing him so broken was scary. It showed Harry that he was human and was able to feel like he does. Another thing happened while Severus' character changed; Harry believed him. Nobody that emotional could lie. So Harry knew that he wasn't a substitute for Joshua, but he still felt guilty for causing Ivy more pain by worrying about him. "I will try to work harder with James. I promise. I will fight those damn attacks, so that Ivy doesn't have to worry again."

Severus' head jerked up. "No, Harry. That isn't the reason I spoke with you. You needed to hear the truth from me, but I don't want it to effect how you act around us. We love you like you are. Panic attacks or not. We don't want you to hide any pain or trouble from us. That we still mourn and try to handle the feeling this loss has caused doesn't mean we can't handle helping you with your problems. We will be there for you, whatever happens. Never think we are too weak for it." A bit of the powerful Severus was back, and Harry felt like a child again and not the one who had to comfort Severus. Yes, Severus still was strong enough to be there for him and help him, and Ivy would be as well.

"I'm glad you are planning to work harder with James, but I don't care how long you have those attacks. We will always be there for you. You are more important than Joshua, Harry. We will mourn for Joshua for some more time, but we will be there for you and care for you, and Eathan and Lysander, of course. You are a part of our family and equal to all our other children." Severus reached for Harry's cheek and was relieved when Harry leaned into his palm.

"I will work hard, I promise," Harry said determinedly. "I will be a good son."

"You already are, Harry. There is no need to change anything," Severus assured him.

It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted from Harry's chest, and he smiled a relived smile at Severus.

"Now we will speak about my parents," Severus said, and chuckled when Harry's face fell. "There is no need to worry about it. My mother is crazy for the chance to get to know you, Harry. She pestered Ivy and me to tell her everything you do since you were moving in, and we told my parents about it. I don't have much contact with my father, but I spoke with him when I invited them to the birthday party, and he is very eager to get to know you as well. When I told him that you knew MacMannon I feared he would come over the same moment to pester you with all kinds of questions. So be prepared to speak the whole day about potions." Severus smiled and the unusual paleness and sorrow left his face. "No need to worry, Harry," Severus said and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry sighed, relieved. Hearing that his new grandparents already knew about him and had reacted positively made him feel better. Maybe there really wasn't much to worry about. He smiled at Severus and playfully batted his hands from his head.

"I thought that maybe you would like to start your sleepover this evening. I'm sure Poppy wants to check on you again before you go to sleep, and so it wouldn't hurt to already be with her and Alastor this evening. You don't have to, but I thought it would distract you a bit from what happened today. Why not take Lysander and Eathan with you, too? You could make a sleepover all together in your godparents' living room. We have sleeping bags for that. What do you think?"

"That would be great. When are the twins coming home? Can I tell them?" Harry asked excitedly.

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair again. "Let me first speak with Alastor and Poppy, and then I will tell you if it is okay for them. I will speak with Albus, as well. It is his turn to fetch the twins from daycare today. You could accompany him and give the boys the good news."

"Yes, please firecall Poppy." Harry resisted the urge to bounce excitedly on his bed.

Severus left to speak with the adults and shortly after it, he came back and told Harry that it was all settled and he could meet Albus in ten minutes to fetch the boys from daycare.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****______Dear readers,_

_I'm back from the hospital, but I#M still in pain and are a physically and emotionally wrack. It gets better each day, and I hope I can start writing soon. The problem is that I am in a bit of a crisis now and lost my motivation to write even before my hospital stay. The only good thing is that I got another good idea for a story, but this is a problem as well because now I'm even more confused and don't know with what to go on or what to write next. So I put up a Livejournal to inform you about my problem and show you all the possibilities for new stories and for continuing old stories. I tell you to each story why I have a problem to go on and tell you the plot of all the new stories. This story here is one of my main problems. So if you want me to go on with it, please read the journal (the link is on my profile page and is called NEWS.) Please leave me a comment under the journal or write me a PM here on fanfiction(dot)net. I really need your feedback to start again with writing. I'm really in a serious crisis I think. So help me. Their are still some chapters written for this story, but I don't want to abondan it. I need James' calming draught to entangle my confused mind. It's horrible.  
_

_______Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 49 - The Sleepover**

**~*~**

"I thought that maybe you would like to start your sleepover this evening. I'm sure Poppy wants to check on you again before you go to sleep, and so it wouldn't hurt to already be with her and Alastor this evening. You don't have to, but I thought it would distract you a bit from what happened today. Why not take Lysander and Eathan with you, too? You could make a sleepover all together in your godparents' living room. We have sleeping bags for that. What do you think?"

"That would be great. When are the twins coming home? Can I tell them?" Harry asked excitedly.

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair again. "Let me first speak with Alastor and Poppy, and then I will tell you if it is okay for them. I will speak with Albus, as well. It is his turn to fetch the twins from daycare today. You could accompany him and give the boys the good news."

"Yes, please firecall Poppy." Harry resisted the urge to bounce excitedly on his bed.

Severus left to speak with the adults and shortly after it, he came back and told Harry that it was all settled and he could meet Albus in ten minutes to fetch the boys from daycare.

**~*~**

"Yea!" Lysander and Eathan shouted when Harry gave them the good news. They were so excited that they almost forgot to say good-bye to Mrs. Moore, the educator.

"Oh, how shall I sleep today with all my babies out of house?" Ivy asked playfully as she helped the twins to pack their bags for the sleepover. Harry was surprised how quick Ivy had recovered and looked as if nothing had happened. That made Harry wonder if she wasn't wearing a mask herself from time to time. Harry was jerked out of his musing when a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced up at Severus but the man was watching Ivy as well and so didn't look at him.

"But we are still in the castle, Mummy," Eathan said.

"You can come with us, Mummy," Lysander offered and took his mother's hand.

"No, sweety, I was just kidding. You will have a great time with Uncle Al and Aunt Poppy, and we will see you at lunch tomorrow. Harry will take good care of you two," Ivy said and petted Lysander's head.

"Of course he will," Severus affirmed and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "First test for the big brother."

The bags were almost packed completely when they heard Poppy's calls from the living room. Eathan and Lysander stormed out of the room to meet their aunt.

Ivy put the last items into the bags and turned to Harry. "If anything happens, you know where you can find us. Please no spine-chillers; they will beg you for it but they can't handle it. If you don't want to comfort two very scared boys the whole night, you should refrain from telling them stories like that."

"Of course," Harry said. It was awkward to speak with her after knowing what had happened last year.

"I'm sure you will enjoy your sleepover, Harry," Ivy said, smiling, and patted Harry's cheek. Then she turned and headed for the living room.

The moment Harry tried to follow her, the hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to Severus, puzzled.

Severus looked seriously at Harry. "She is taking some mood lighteners at the moment. That doesn't make her a worse mother."

Harry was confused. He didn't understand why Severus was looking so strangely at him and why he was so serious. "I don't understand. I never said she was."

"Harry..." Severus started but paused to find the right words. "She is a good mother, and she loves you all very much. I saw how you looked at her." Severus's face was dark now. Not dangerous or threatening but worried and scared.

"I didn't think she was a bad mother. I would never think that. Come on, Severus, I'm the one who has to drink calming draught as if it was my favorite drink. You yourself told me that it isn't weakness to take them," Harry said determinedly.

"Why did you look at her like you did? She doesn't need pity. She is a strong woman, Harry. A mother that can protect her children. You are one of them. You shouldn't feel pity for her."

Harry shook Severus' hand from his shoulder. "I don't know what you want from me, Severus. How can I not feel pity for what she had to go through? I love her. I wish she never had to experience that. I was looking puzzled at her because I wondered if she even can remember what she had said in the living room. She looked like always, it was confusing me."

"Of course I remember what I said, Harry," Ivy said, standing in the door frame.

"Ivy, please," Severus started but was immediately interrupted by his wife.

"No, Severus, I don't need your protection—" She told Severus and then looked at Harry. "—nor do I need your pity, Harry,"

Both men stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room and stared at her.

"Yes, Harry, I remember what I said, and I regret you had to hear about it that way. I didn't want you to know because I feared you would think we took you in to replace Joshua. That's not true, Harry. We want you in this family just as the boy you are, not to replace somebody. I was scared seeing you in that condition and my worries about your stubbornness in the matter of you illness and lack of resting made me overreact. I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, Ivy," Harry said and let his head sink. "I'm sorry. I should have worked harder with James and should have adhered to what he told me. I fear I was to cross with James because I hoped he would make me feel better, but recently I had the feeling I have to do it all alone and he is doing nothing to help me. It was wrong, I know it, and I'm very sorry for scaring you."

Ivy stepped closer and took Harry's cheeks in her hands. "I can understand your feeling, Harry. It's sometimes hard to realize that the therapist can only help and guide you a bit but you have to do all of the work. James is wonderful, and he will help us both, Harry. I'm not made out of glass, and I won't shatter just because you have a panic attack. So please don't shatter when I sometimes can't be as strong as I normally am. Remembering that it is a long process to heal will help us both to understand the reactions of the other, don't you think?"

"Very wise, Ivy, but it isn't wise to go against the _wonderful_ doctor's advices and leave your bed before I've had my final check-up," James said teasingly from the door.

Ivy just smiled at Harry and drew her eyebrows up. "He caught me. Do you think I will survive his scolding?"

Harry grinned. Ivy was so funny sometimes, even after having such a serious talk with him a moment before.

"I'm not sure, but you were the one praising him highly only a minute ago," Harry replied, not stopping to grin.

"Yes, that should give me a bonus point, don't you think James," Ivy said and turned around.

"We will see." James grinned and gestured her to leave the room and go to her bedroom. When Ivy quickly passed him near the door, James turned to Harry. "I'll see you in an hour over in Poppy's quarters." With that he left to follow Ivy.

"Everything cleared now?" Severus asked, and put his hand back on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes." Harry smiled, relieved. Then he remembered Severus's serious look and asked, "Ehm... you aren't mad at me for the way I looked at Ivy, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but I have to agree that I was very worried you would think she is weak." Severus guided Harry out of the room into the hall.

"I would never think that about her. I promise," Harry assured.

"Good," Severus stated the moment they arrived in the living room.

Harry looked around puzzled. Eathan and Lysander were gone. His heart fell with the feeling of being left behind. The moment he wanted to sadly turn and go back to his room, a groaning came from the couch and Alastor appeared behind it. "About time, lad. I feared you would never come. The boys were too eager and couldn't wait, so they left already with Poppy. Hope you don't mind."

Harry breathed in deeply in relief that he wasn't just left behind. "No problem. Ehm.. I could have come over by myself. You didn't need to wait."

"Ah, sleepover guests always get an escort, lad," Alastor said and patted Harry's shoulder hard. Sometimes Harry wondered if Alastor was related to Hagrid. His pats can sometimes be a bit painful as well. "So, are you ready?"

"Sure," Harry said and then looked at Severus. Suddenly he was unsure what to do. Eventually he didn't fight against his impulse to hug Severus and threw himself at the man.

Surprised by the emotional outburst Severus almost lost his balance. Recovering from the surprise, Severus patted Harry's head. "It's only two nights, Harry."

Harry stepped back and blushed deeply. "Ehm... I know. It was just..."

Severus chuckled. "No explanation necessary, Harry. Whenever you feel like hugging me, just do it."

"Yeah, your father here is a hugging monster himself, Harry," Alastor said teasingly.

"Don't listen to this old codger. Remember our brewing day on Sunday, Harry, we could brew a laxative potion and you could mix it in his tea. What do you think?"

"Oh try me, boy, try me. You failed so many times before and you will fail again," Alastor said laughing.

Looking from one man to the other in confusion, Harry let himself been led by Alastor's hand on his shoulder over to the fireplace.

"Come on, lad, your brothers are waiting for you," Alastor said and tossed the Floo powder into the fireplace.

_________________

"Tell us a spine chiller, Harry," Eathan demanded.

Lysander instantly sneaked closer to Poppy and Alastor who sat with them on the blanket-covered ground in the living room. The fireplace was sparkling and gave the only light in the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Eathan," Harry said.

"Why?" Eathan asked and looked pleadingly at Harry. Seeing that his brother doesn't seem to change his mind, Eathan turned to his other brother for help. "Come on, Ly, you also want to hear a spine chiller, right?"

Lysander looked at his brother with big eyes and slowly shook his head.

"You are boring, Ly," Eathan said and pouted.

Lysander crawled completely into Alastor's lap now and whispered in his ear. "I want to go home, Uncle Al."

Harry had heard it, even though Lysander had spoken very low. "Why don't I tell you another story about the little boy who was lost in the forest and found so many friends? You like the stories about little Peter, don't you Lysander?"

Lysander turned to Harry and nodded. And so Lysander forgot about his wish to go back to his mummy and listened to Harry's little tale.

"Time for the late evening pudding," Poppy said and the boys squeaked in delight. At least two of them did, and the third looked surprised that Poppy would let them eat sweets at that time. The pudding was the most delicious dessert Harry had ever eaten. It was self-made by Poppy and tasted like chocolate with a few cherries in it. One hour later Poppy declared the end of the day and sent them all to brush their teeth and get ready for the night.

Harry was surprised to see a fourth sleeping bag on the ground when they came back from the bathroom.

"I will stay the night in the hospital wing because I have some patients, but Uncle Alastor will stay with you three, okay?" Poppy asked while opening the row of buttons that Eathan had done up wrong on his pajamas.

"Off with you in the sleeping bags, boys," Alastor instructed as he climbed into his own sleeping bag.

Harry had to suppress a grin seeing Alastor fumble with his sleeping bag. Unfortunately he wasn't very successful to hide his amusement.

"Sneering at an old man, Mr. Snape?" Alastor asked teasingly.

"What old man? I can't see one," Harry countered and was surprised that he already felt so safe around his godparents. Maybe it had helped that Alastor had train him together with Severus for the battle last year, and so he already had had the possibility to get to know the older man better.

Soon they all fell asleep.

"Harry, (sob) Harry..."

Harry groaned and opened his eyes.

"Harry, please, (sob)."

"Lysander?" Harry guessed sleepy.

"Harry, there is a monster," Lysander said, scared.

"There is no monster, Ly," Harry assured the crying boy while waking fully and sitting up.

"Yes, there is. Listen!" Lysander said panicky.

A scary sound erupted the air, and Lysander threw himself at Harry. "Please kill the monster, Harry."

"Ly, that is only Ala... Uncle Al. He snores." Harry tried to calm his brother by drawing circles on his back.

"I want to go home. I want Mummy," Lysander sniveled.

"It's late Ly, Mummy is sleeping, and we should be sleeping as well." It was strange to call Ivy mummy but it would be too confusing for Lysander if he would call her Ivy while talking with him. "Come on, why don't you come with me in my sleeping bag?"

"Hmm," Lysander said and nodded frantically.

After climbing in Harry's sleeping bag, Lysander soon was asleep, and Harry followed him quickly.

**

* * *

Please review and please check out my NEWS journal. (link on the profile page)**


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****______Dear readers,_

_here is the next chapter for you. I currently write on chapter 57 but it doesn't flow as easy as it should. :( At least I started writing again.  
_

_______Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 50 - The Forest Trip Part One**

**~*~**

"Harry, there is a monster," Lysander said, scared.

"There is no monster, Ly," Harry assured the crying boy while waking fully and sitting up.

"Yes, there is. Listen!" Lysander said panicky.

A scary sound erupted the air, and Lysander threw himself at Harry. "Please kill the monster, Harry."

"Ly, that is only Ala... Uncle Al. He snores." Harry tried to calm his brother by drawing circles on his back.

"I want to go home. I want Mummy," Lysander sniveled.

"It's late Ly, Mummy is sleeping, and we should be sleeping as well." It was strange to call Ivy mummy but it would be too confusing for Lysander if he would call her Ivy while talking with him. "Come on, why don't you come with me in my sleeping bag?"

"Hmm," Lysander said and nodded frantically.

After climbing in Harry's sleeping bag, Lysander soon was asleep, and Harry followed him quickly.

**~*~**

"Remind me to never listen to one of you _fantastic_ ideas again," Draco spat, and shook his trouser legs for the tenth time to get at least a bit of the mud and leaves from it. His trousers were wet and his shoes were, as well.

"You've been in the forest with Remus before," Harry said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but that was when it was sunny, not raining cats and dogs," Draco said grumpily.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked and looked back at the two teenagers who were walking behind him and Alastor.

"My feet are cold," Draco whined.

"Why haven't you cast water proof charms on your shoes and trousers?" Remus asked, shaking his head.

Alastor had stopped as well, but looked above him into the crown of a big tree.

Remus spelled the clothes and shoes of the boys dry and placed the water proof charm on them.

"You could have told us before," Draco protested.

"You learn this spell in Charms, Draco. I thought you were able to do it without me telling you to," Remus said disapprovingly.

"Hmpf," Draco said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop pouting or we will go back," Remus said strictly.

"Why are you scolding only me?" Draco protested.

"Because you are the one pouting," Remus said, laying his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"But Harry didn't put the spell on his shoes, either," Draco said, still pouting.

Harry had the feeling Draco whined like a little child, but didn't comment on it.

"First, I scolded you for pouting and just stated that you should have charmed your clothes. Second, Harry isn't my son; or stepson, if you insist on it," Remus said, increasing the pressure on Draco's shoulder a bit to make him face him.

"But you just looked at me when you said we should have put the charm on," Draco said.

"I can hardly cross my eyes to look at both of you, and again you are my son and not Harry."

"Not fair," Draco said grumpily.

"Draco, please," Remus said. "We wanted to have a great day outside, didn't we?"

"You could have reminded me to put the spell on," Draco insisted.

Remus sighed. "Next time I will remind you to cast the spell, okay? I'm still new in the father business, Draco. I sometimes forget that you are not an adult."

"I'm almost adult," Draco said proudly.

"Yes, sure," Remus said and ruffled Draco's hair.

"Eww, Remus, I'm not Harry," Draco protested and flattened his hair again.

Meanwhile, Harry had gone over to Alastor and looked up in the tree as well. "What's there?"

"An Augurey nest," Alastor said.

"A what?" Harry asked, puzzled, staring at the drop-shaped nest.

"An Auguerey nest. Crazy thing is that it is up in the tree and not in one of the bushes. Never heard of them?" Alastor asked.

"No," Harry answered, not noticing that Alastor had stopped staring at the nest and was now looking at him.

"There is no Augurey. They often fly on rainy days. Not something nice to look at, either. They look like a starved vulture with green and black feathers. The most interesting aspect of it is his scream, though."

"Scream?" Draco asked, as he and Remus joined the two.

"Yes, the scream is really something special," Remus answered for Alastor. "It is bloodcurdling. There have been cases were people suffered a heart attack just from hearing it."

"Yep, and some believe it announces the death of somebody close to you," Alastor said mysteriously.

Harry felt a shiver go down his neck.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco mocked.

"Dream on, Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Oh, really boys. Already back to last name basis?" Remus said, chuckling, and again ruffled Draco's hair.

"Remus," the blond boy protested and batted Remus' hand away. Glaring at Harry, he said, "By letting them ruffle your hair all the time, you make them believe it is normal."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care when they do."

"Yeah, because you already have a rat's nest on your head." Draco attacked Harry so quickly that he couldn't defend himself when Draco started to ruffle Harry's hair overenthusiastically. Harry fell backward in the mud, and Draco fell on top of him.

"Get off me, Malfoy," Harry shouted and smashed a handful of mud in Draco's face.

"Stop it boys or I will take the water proof charm off you," Alastor threatened.

With a final shove on Harry's chest and a handful of mud in his face, Draco let go of Harry.

"Damn brat," Harry muttered and wiped the mud off his face.

"Baby Potter," Draco retorted.

"I said stop it," Alastor bellowed. "Come over here, Harry."

Harry reluctantly went over to Alastor. When Alastor lifted his hand, Harry shrank back violently.

"Open your eyes and come closer, Harry," Alastor said calmly.

Harry cautiously opened his eyes and stepped closer again.

"Hands out, Harry," Alastor instructed.

Aunt Petunia often had hit him with a ruler or a cooking spoon on his outstretched hands, and Harry was scared to get this treatment from Alastor as well. He liked the old man and never would have thought he would punish him like this. This day should have been something fun; or at least interesting, not like this. Harry was scared.

"Harry, I have no idea what you think I will do, but I just want to clean you," Alastor said, again in the calm voice.

Harry looked for the first time since the fight with Draco into Alastor's eyes. The man was looking back at him gently, his posture relaxed and not threatening. Slowly, Harry stretched out his hands.

Alastor waved his wand and cleaned Harry's robes and hands. "Now tuck you shirt in and give me your glasses."

Harry did as he was told.

After Alastor had cleaned Harry's glasses, he cleaned his face as well. "What a mess."

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked shyly at his godfather.

Alastor shook his head and grinned. "Maybe I should remind you that you were the one who asked me to let Draco come with us."

"I know," Harry said grumpily. "He just is an annoying brat sometimes."

Remus pulled Draco away from Harry. "What do you think you are doing?"

"It was just fun. Harry is such a ninny sometimes. It wasn't necessary to fall down, and he started the mud fight."

Remus sighed. "You are both unbelievable. Let me clean you up. Hold your arms out!" Remus instructed and cleaned Draco's clothes and skin.

"It was you who ask me if we could join Alastor and Harry. Why can't you behave then?"

"I did! It was Harry who threw mud at me," Draco protested.

"And it was you who tackled him down," Remus stated dryly.

"It was just a little shove. How could I know he can't stand right?"

"Harry is still recovering. We already talked about this," Remus said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but how could I know it would unbalance him?"

"Just be more careful next time, Draco! I was very proud when you started to become friends with Harry."

"We aren't friends," Draco said and pulled a face.

Remus chuckled. "Whatever you say." With that he guided Draco over to the other two.

"And you are a ninny," Draco countered Harry's insult and got a cuff on the back of his head by Remus for it.

"What? He can call me a brat and I can't say anything?" Draco complained.

"Severus isn't here to punish Harry for saying things like at; I am. You wanted to be here and spend time with Harry. I'm in no mood to accept your childish banters now. So stop it, both of you." With that he looked from one boy to the other.

"Okay," Harry said, eying Draco skeptically.

"Hmpf," Draco said and then looked at Alastor. "So do we wait for the Aua-bird to come back?"

"It's an Augurey, and no, we won't wait for it to come back. It hasn't rained for weeks, so it will probably enjoy its first fly after such a long break. They only fly when it is raining. So, let's go on." With that Alastor turned and headed deeper into the forest. Remus closed the gap to him with long strides, and so the boys stood awkward beside each other before Harry started to follow the adults.

Draco quickly followed him. "I was just joking, Potter, and you made a fight out of it."

Harry glared at Draco. "Joking? You tackled me down."

"How could I know you are so fragile? You were training in Quidditch last year and defeated Voldmort, so how was I supposed to know you'd fall over just by a small shove?"

Harry blushed. "I was surprised."

"Yeah, sure. So no rough play in this whatever-it-is between us, right?"

"I'm not a baby, and I'm not out of glass." Harry blushed even deeper. When he was honest he had been angry at himself for being so easily brought down, and so he had let his anger out on Draco.

"I'm not so sure about that," Draco muttered.

"I'm not," Harry said and shoved Draco.

"Hey, that's not fair. I will get punished if I push you back."

"Oh, who is the baby now?" Harry teased Draco.

"Just wait, Potter," Draco said and then held his head high and ignored Harry.

Several feet they walked in silence, Draco still with his head high and not looking at Harry, and Harry walking sullenly beside him. Suddenly Draco pushed Harry when he didn't expect it. Not as harshly as Harry had pushed him, he was very careful so that Harry wouldn't fall again. "Got you." Draco laughed and started to run.

"Hey, that was cheating," Harry said, but grinned and started to chase Draco. They passed the adults when Harry reached Draco and touched him on his shoulder. Draco was distracted and fell over a root.

Harry stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmpf," was Draco's reply and said up.

"I think you should teach him the cleaning spell, Remus," Alastor teased. Then he stopped abruptly. "Wait, look!" Alastor pointed at a tree close by.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 51 - The Forest Trip Part Two**

**~*~**

"I'm not," Harry said and shoved Draco.

"Hey, that's not fair. I will get punished if I push you back."

"Oh, who is the baby now?" Harry teased Draco.

"Just wait, Potter," Draco said and then held his head high and ignored Harry.

Several feet they walked in silence, Draco still with his head high and not looking at Harry, and Harry walking sullenly beside him. Suddenly Draco pushed Harry when he didn't expect it. Not as harshly as Harry had pushed him, he was very careful so that Harry wouldn't fall again. "Got you." Draco laughed and started to run.

"Hey, that was cheating," Harry said, but grinned and started to chase Draco. They passed the adults when Harry reached Draco and touched him on his shoulder. Draco was distracted and fell over a root.

Harry stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmpf," was Draco's reply and said up.

"I think you should teach him the cleaning spell, Remus," Alastor teased. Then he stopped abruptly. "Wait, look!" Alastor pointed at a tree close by.

**~*~**

"We found one. Severus will kiss our feet," Remus said.

"What?" Draco and Harry asked in unison.

"A Bowtruckle. We have some woodlice with us to distract him long enough to get a bit of the bark off his tree. It's rare because we haven't many Bowtruckles here and the bark of the tree they are living on is a very powerful potion's ingredient. The Bowtruckle salivates on the bark and that's what makes it so special," Alastor explained while pulling the bag of woodlice out. "Come on, boys, you two will distract him with his favorite food, and Remus and I will cut a few pieces of the bark off."

"Ehm, what happens if he realizes what we are doing?" Harry asked cautiously.

"He won't notice it," Remus said.

"But what if?" Draco asked.

"Then he will try to scratch your eyes out. So be careful to give him enough lice," Alastor replied dryly.

Draco snatched the bag out of Alastor's hand. "I hold it, you feed the Bowtruckle," Draco said to Harry.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ a ninny," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

The Bowtruckle looked cute in Harry's opinion, but seeing the long claws Harry had to think about Alastor's words and gulped.

"Yeah, who is the ninny?" Draco teased Harry when he saw his expression.

Harry pulled a face at Draco and grabbed one of the lice.

They were successful and soon Alastor put the bark in his pocket. "You can give it to Severus, but with your habit to run and fall and fight, I think it is better I keep them until we are out of the forest again."

"I wasn't the one who tripped," Harry protested.

"You fell nevertheless, and who knows if it will happen again. We don't want to make all the effort to get them to be for nothing, do we?"

"No," Harry said sullenly and then suddenly pushed Draco's shoulder again. "Your turn."

When the boys headed off, the adults just shook their heads. "Sometime I wonder how old they are," Alastor said.

"Yes, but it is refreshing to see them so frisky and playful," Remus replied.

"True, true."

The boys wore themselves out, and when they finally reached the small river, they sat down on the shore, exhausted. Harry smelled the still humid air. The rain had stopped half an hour ago and now the sun was peeking out from behind thick, grey clouds. "I love it when it smells like rain," Harry said dreamily.

"You are so girly," Draco said and stuck a blade of grass in his mouth.

"Oh, that from Mr. I-need-half-an-hour-before-I-leave-the-bathroom," Harry said teasingly.

"Half an hour is the minimum. Beauty has to be cared for, Potter. Not that I would expect you to know anything about it."

"Oh, how about a beauty mask?" Harry asked. He reached into the river and smeared the muddy sand he pulled out into Draco's face.

"Potter, you damn brat," Draco shouted and grabbed Harry before he could jump out of reach. With a quick tug he swung Harry into the river.

Harry didn't let go of Draco's sleeve, and so he was pulled into the river as well. The shore was shallow, and so both teenagers were sitting in knee-deep water.

"Damn that's cold," Harry said and jumped up to wade out of the water.

"Ninny," Draco teased, but couldn't keep his own teeth from chattering.

"Reall,y boys, can't you behave for a few minutes? The water proof charm doesn't work for bathing," Remus asked while Alastor spread a big blanket on a dry spot on the sandy shore and placed several bins with food on the blanket.

"Spare your breath, Remus. I fear it is useless to use it on the two troublemakers," Alastor said to Remus and then looked at the boys. "Come over here and cast a drying charm on yourself. Is one of you able to do it?"

"We _are_ thirteen," Harry protested and cast the spell. He still smelled like the river water, and crinkled his nose.

"Don't pull a face like that; it's your own fault. Be glad Ivy won't see you when we come back. Poppy will be bad enough for you. I bet she will strip and scrub you in the tub until you smell just like roses."

Harry looked shocked, and Draco grinned at him.

"I wouldn't be so gleeful, Draco. I'm sure your mother wouldn't be any kinder. You just have the luck she isn't around."

Draco blushed and quickly helped Alastor to pull all the delicious smelling dishes out of his bag.

The meal went silently, and when the two adults laid down to rest a bit, Draco and Harry went to explore the surrounding.

"Look there, Harry! Did you see the sapphire-blue swarm? I bet they were Billywigs. The older guys say you get high when enough of them sting you. Let's wait until we see it again and then run into it," Draco said excitedly.

"Run into a swarm of stinging creatures?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, it's cool," Draco said and watched the air around them.

"Cool? You never have been stung. How can you say it is cool?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, Potter, you are no fun," Draco said and looked at Harry, puzzled. "The older Slytherins say you feel a bit dizzy, and then you start to hover over the ground. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"If I want to fly, I take my broom, not let crazy animals sting me," Harry shook his head and looked around to find something else to distract himself as long as Draco was looking for the Billywigs. Something that sparkled in the sun caught his eye. When Harry crouched down to have a closer look at it, he saw that it was several dead Billywigs. "Yeah," he whispered excitedly. Quickly he glanced around to see if Alastor or Remus were around, and when he saw they weren't, he took a tiny bag out of his pocket and placed all the dead Billywigs into it.

"What are you doing," Draco asked right behind him.

"Damn, do you have to scare me like that? Please make sure Alastor and Remus don't see this."

"Why?"

"Because Alastor would take them away from me. They are great potion ingredients, and I can brew a lot of things with the twins with them," Harry explained.

"Oh, my, Severus is really rubbing off on you," Draco said and started to look for the Billywig swarm again.

"Hey, boys, let's go before it gets too late," Remus called for them, and Harry quickly put the small bag back in his pocket.

They had walked for around twenty minutes when a very strange sound came from a few meters ahead of them. It was a very strange sound, something neither Harry nor Draco ever had heard. It was scary, and Harry shifted closer to Alastor, who laid a protective arm around Harry's shoulders.

Draco was also sticking close to Remus, and even let Remus pull his back against his chest.

"Nothing to worry about, boys," Remus assured them.

"No, more like something to be grateful for. What you hear is the last and only scream of a Jobbelknoll," Alastor stated in a small voice while they stood and listened until the sound stopped. "He is dead now. Let's see if we can find him, and Severus will be the happiest man in the world for the next few days. I would bet we will even see him smile."

Remus grinned. "Yes, that would be worth searching for the bird for hours."

"How do you know it is dead?" Harry asked.

"Because the Jobbelknoll only makes one sound in his whole life and then it's just before he dies. He makes all the sounds he had ever heard in his life and repeats them backwards," Alastor lectured.

"What does it look like? It would help immensely to know what we are looking for," Draco said, while already looking for something dead on the ground.

"A little, blue speckled bird," Remus said while looking expertly between the leaves and bushes for the bird.

"I have it!" Harry shouted. "Oh, he is cute." Harry sadly lifted the small bird in his hands.

"That's the circle of life, Harry. He had a good life and died a natural death. Come on let me pluck its feathers," Alastor said. Seeing Harry's shocked face he said, "Don't tell me you want to study potions later; you'll have to gather some of your ingredients yourself, Harry."

"Who says I want to study potions? Severus thinks I want to become an Auror, but you think I want to study potions, why?"

"It's just that you've been so interested in potions since last year. So what do you want to become?" Alastor started to pluck the feathers of the bird out, and Harry turned away.

"I don't know. Maybe a Healer," Harry said thoughtfully.

"A Healer? Hmm, that would fit you, I think," Alastor said. "Poppy will be delighted."

"I'm a third year, Prof… Alastor. Maybe I will change my mind. If you tell Poppy, she will pester me forever about it."

Alastor laughed. "Yeah, that could be." He placed the feathers of the bird in another bag and then laid the dead body back on the forest ground.

After another forty minutes they arrived at the edge of the forest.

"Good, luck with the Mediwitch," Draco said and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said sullenly and looked pleading at Alastor.

"No way around her, lad," Alastor said, grinning.

Remus and Draco headed to the castle, and Harry and Alastor had a short visit at Hagrid's hut before they went to Alastor's quarters. Harry hoped Poppy wouldn't be around, maybe occupied in the hospital wing. Unfortunately she wasn't, and she smelled the river mud on Harry immediately. "What have you two been doing? Swimming with the Grindylows?"

"I fell in the river," Harry said.

"Let me check you over. I don't want you to go back to your parents with a cold. They won't let you stay with us again," Poppy muttered and waved her wand over Harry.

Harry looked at Alastor for help, but the old man just said, "Told you so."

"Do you still have spare clothes, Harry?" Poppy asked after finishing her diagnostic spell.

"No, I didn't think I would need another one than the two I already wore." Harry blushed, already imagining Poppy making him strip down in front of her and then bathing him.

"Go in the bathroom, put the old clothes in the laundry, and shower. I will ask Ivy to send another set of clothes for you," Poppy instructed.

Relieved that Poppy wouldn't be around when he showered, Harry let out the breath he was holding. "Maybe I can wait until she sends me the new set to take it with me in the bathroom?"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "I'm thought you were already comfortable with Paul showing up in the bathroom."

Realizing that it would be Paul bringing the clothes he headed to the bathroom, relieved. Paul would be no problem.

After his shower and a nice supper, Alastor, Poppy and Harry sat before the fireplace with steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Later Poppy read a story to Harry and Alastor; and to Harry's great amusement, Alastor fell asleep on his big armchair and started to snore.

Poppy smiled. "Time for bed, I would say."

"Yes, it seems so. Can I still read a bit?" Harry asked.

"Not too long, Harry. Breakfast is at 8:30 again, and then you will head back to your quarters," Poppy said while going over to her husband to gently shake him awake.

"Okay, good night, you two," Harry said.

"Night, lad," Alastor said sleepily.

"Good night, Harry, sleep well," Poppy said softly.

In his room, Harry checked the Billywigs he had placed on a newspaper to dry. _Tomorrow they will be ready to __be put__ in a jar,_ Harry thought happily. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_______this chapter is a bit longer than my standard chapters, but therefore it is a bit boring at one part. I hope I could make up for the boring part by writing more._

_______Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 52 – Grumpy Severus**

**~*~**

Poppy smiled. "Time for bed, I would say."

"Yes, it seems so. Can I still read a bit?" Harry asked.

"Not too long, Harry. Breakfast is at 8:30 again, and then you will head back to your quarters," Poppy said while going over to her husband to gently shake him awake.

"Okay, good night, you two," Harry said.

"Night, lad," Alastor said sleepily.

"Good night, Harry, sleep well," Poppy said softly.

In his room, Harry checked the Billywigs he had placed on a newspaper to dry. _Tomorrow they will be ready to __be put__ in a jar,_ Harry thought happily. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

**~*~**

As Alastor and Remus had predicted, Severus was very excited to see what Harry had brought with him from his trip through the forest.

"Oh, Merlin, this is amazing! Do you know how much I would have paid for it in the apothecary? And now, here I have it fresh. I can't believe it. We should use it today. What do you think? A Memory Potion?" Severus asked enthusiastically.

"That sounds great," Harry said excitedly.

Harry had already stored his Billywig stingers in a jar and the moment he had the chance, he had hid them under his bed. No way he would let Severus see them because he knew he would take them away from him. Too many mischief potions could be brewed with it.

Now, he stood in the living room with a happily grinning Severus and an eye-rolling Ivy.

"I will never understand what's so wonderful about Potions. The poor bird," Ivy said, looking at the Jobbelknoll feathers in Severus' hands.

"It was already dead, Ivy," Harry said apologetically.

"Ah, don't listen to her. Women, who understands them? Jobbelknoll feathers and the bark of a Bowtruckle tree. I should send you into the forest with your godfather more often." Severus patted Harry's shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"No way. I was scared enough this time," Ivy protested.

"Ah, Alastor is with him, Ivy. All the dark creatures go running into another direction if he comes close enough to even be noticed." With that, he ignored the protesting words of his wife and guided Harry into the lab.

Harry felt a bit unsure about how to react. He wanted to brew with Severus, but felt as if they had teamed up against Ivy.

"Come on, let's start, Harry. What do we need..."

And so they spent almost the whole afternoon in Severus' private lab, brewing. They lost track of time, and so Ivy had to come to call them for dinner.

Before they left the lab, Harry asked the question he had wanted to ask the whole time. "Severus? I wondered if I could use the lab with the twins next weekend."

Severus turned abruptly. "No way, Harry. You using it with me or maybe later alone is one thing but I will not let those two troublemakers into my private lab. If I ever catch you leading them in, Harry—"

"I won't. It was just a question," Harry said quickly, seeing that Severus' mood had changed negatively.

"And the answer is no. Don't forget that," Severus said and left the lab.

Harry was disappointed even though he had guessed that Severus would say no. It was worth a try.

The next week was like the last one. Harry struggled to get decent grades. He had a very serious talk with Ivy and Severus about him feeling controlled. They agreed to not ask the teachers for Harry's grades and behavior. Harry wanted to be like any other student, and their parents only got informed if something drastic happened. Of course, Harry had to work extra hard in the topics his family was teaching so that he wouldn't get in trouble. Potions and DADA were no problem, but Transfiguration and especially History was another story.

He spent the weekend with Fred and George in the Room of Requirement brewing new inventions. They kept the Billywig stings for a special day. He also spent more time with Ron and Hermione, even though Hermione's constant buggering about his grades annoyed Harry a lot. He knew for himself that soon he would be in big trouble.

The first test found its way onto Harry's cupboard in the week after the forest trip. It was a charms test. Harry hadn't really studied for it because it was so boring, and he had found a new book amongst the restricted area of the library which could enhance your concentration and brain activity. If he could brew this potion all his problems would be solved. Unfortunately it was a very complicated potion and only allowed for Potions Masters. The brewing process was very complicated and the color of the finished potion could be right even if the potion was wrongly brewed. Just a tiny bit too much of Jobbelknoll feathers and it could be dangerous or even deadly. Nevertheless Harry wanted to try it. The Jobbelknoll feathers he could easily steal from Severus. They still had enough left so that Severus wouldn't notice the stolen ones.

After another week, the Charm test was joined by an Astronomy test. Both had an ugly red D written on them for Dreadful. Harry felt very bad for hiding those marks from his parents, but couldn't find the courage to show them. He didn't want to disappoint them, and he knew they would be disappointed if they saw them. And so, each time, he climbed on his rolling chair and placed the bad marks on top of his cupboard.

The twins' birthday was approaching fast, and Harry had asked Severus and Ivy for permission to buy some things. He had hoped to get permission to go to Hogsmeade for himself, but both adults insisted that the students' rule counted for Harry, and so he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade except for on the regular Hogsmeade weekends for all students. He had pleaded that he didn't want to be without a present, and so Ivy showed him a catalog of toys from which Harry could buy something for the twins. After a long time of searching, he decided to buy a big collection of rubber animals and magical creatures that could move and make typical sounds when they were activated.

Harry was still a bit unsure about the meeting with Severus' parents, but not to such an extent to get another panic attack. In the last two weeks he hadn't had one single panic attack, and he was very proud. James also didn't show up so often. They met three times a week to speak about Harry's past and his nightmares. Slowly, Harry got used to it, but sometimes he refused to speak with James and just stared into the distance. James never pushed him and just waited until Harry was ready to speak again. So, all in all, Harry felt more normal now. Besides his problems in school his new life felt fantastic.

It was two days before Lysander's and Eathan's birthday, and the mood in the Snapes' quarters was miserable. Severus was grumpy and everyone was staying out of his way. In classes he also was unbearable and even Harry had to feel his wrath. "Twenty points for clumsiness, Mr. Snape. This school cannot afford students not being concentrated and spilling important ingredients." Harry knew better than to protest, and so just cleaned up and remained silent.

At home it wasn't better. "This isn't a cow barn, Eathan. Keep your mouth closed while eating," Severus barked at his son during supper.

The mood was icy and not one of the kids dared to even look at Severus. This harsh comment was too much, and Eathan started to sob. When Severus let his knife fall with a cling on his plate and sighed with annoyance, Eathan stood up to run into his room. Harry wanted to stand up to follow Eathan, but Ivy stopped him. "No, Harry, you will eat." With that she stood up, glared warningly at Severus, and followed her son.

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Lysander. The little one was looking as if he wished to stand up as well, but didn't dare to.

"Come on, Ly, you still haven't finished your supper. Eathan is okay. Nothing to worry about," Minerva said and gently stroked over the raven-black hair.

Severus threw his napkin on his plate and left the table as well, heading in the direction of the twins' room.

"Harry, you heard Ivy, eat!" Albus said and looked seriously at Harry.

Harry had almost finished his supper when the fireplace flared green and James stepped out of it.

"Good evening," James greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, I didn't know we had an appointment today," Harry said, confused.

"I'm not here for you, Harry. I was looking for Severus," James said, and looked at Albus. "It's that special time of the year, and I thought I would look at how he is coping."

"About time you came, James. His _coping_ is causing our grandsons to panic, cry and run around like ghosts. Just go to the twins' room. You will not only find Severus there but also a good example of what his coping is causing," Albus explained.

"Okay, I will see what I can do," James said and headed for Eathan and Lysander's room.

"Will Uncle James make Daddy better now?" Lysander asked hopefully.

"We will see, Ly, but even if not, you know that Daddy is not mad at you or Eathan or Harry. He is just moody and will recover soon." Minerva tried her best to reassure Lysander that there was nothing to be scared about.

"Daddy is mad because of our birthday," Lysander said sadly.

"No, Ly," Minerva said and drew the four-year old on her lap. "Daddy is just nervous about meeting Grandpa Thadeus. You know that he is always touchy when Grandpa Thadeus is coming and then when he is here everything is okay."

"Why is Daddy scared of Grandpa Thadeus? He can do a lot of cool things. And he can be funny. Not so much as Grandpa Albus or Uncle Al, but he is also sometimes funny. And Daddy and Grandpa Thadeus always brew together, and Daddy likes it. So why is he scared and grumpy?"

Minerva sighed. "Adults are sometimes very complicated, Ly. Sometimes we are afraid of something even though we know it isn't necessary."

"Like I'm sometimes still afraid to go to the toilet because of the toilet monster, even though I know there isn't one?" Lysander asked, remembering how Uncle Alastor had looked into the toilet with his magical eye, and Aunt Poppy's otter Patronus checking it as well.

"Yes, exactly. Sometimes we can't control that we are scared. It's not nice that Daddy is so grumpy to you kids, but that's how Daddy is sometimes. He still loves you three very, very much, Ly."

"I know, Grandma," Lysander said and hugged Minerva.

"So will you and Harry be nice boys and finish your suppers?" Minerva asked while looking from one to the other.

"Yes," Lysander said and climbed back on his own chair. "Mummy will be proud of us when we eat up, Harry," Lysander said and looked at Harry.

Harry grinned and started to finish his supper.

Neither Eathan nor one of the adults that had left the room had returned when the supper was finished, and so Harry took Lysander with him to his room. "What do you want to do, Ly?"

"Drawing?" Lysander asked.

"Okay, if you'd like to."

Lysander nodded frantically.

They were both engrossed in drawing a forest with many magical creatures when James came into the room. "Wow, is that the forbidden forest`?"

"Yes, Uncle James, do you want to draw with us?" Lysander asked excitedly.

"No, I thought we could speak about what happened at supper, Ly," James said and watched both boys for their reactions.

Lysander sadly laid down his pencil, and Harry looked down with embarrassment.

James drew Lysander onto his lap and immediately big tears rolled down over Lysander's cheeks. "Come on, Ly. What's bothering you?" James asked gently.

"Grandma told me why Daddy is so mad, but I still don't understand it, and I'm scared. I wish Grandpa Thadeus wouldn't come to our birthday." Lysander had problems speaking between the sobs, but James' gentle rocking and the small amount of calming magic made him calm enough to express his feelings.

"I can't believe you really don't want Grandpa Thadeus to come to your party. I would guess you wish your Daddy wouldn't be so grumpy. Am I right?"

Lysander nodded. "But Daddy is grumpy because Grandpa Thadeus is coming."

"No, Lysander. Daddy is grumpy because of his feelings and not because Grandpa Thadeus is coming. Your daddy and your grandpa still have some difficulties, and they hardly see each other. So your Daddy is a bit nervous about how their next meeting will be. He also has difficulties with your Grandpa Albus. You have seen them arguing as well, haven't you?"

"Yes, but after it they are okay." Lysander was calmer now and the sobbing had stopped.

"That's because they both know each other very well, Lysander. They live together and know how the other one reacts and thinks and feels. That makes it all so much easier. Grandpa Thadeus isn't so often around, and so it is a bit complicated each time they meet. Look, when you play with your best friends in the daycare, you feel safe and know exactly how hard you can push them before they cry right?"

Lysander nodded. "Yes, Anna you can't push hard because she falls down very quick and then she is crying."

"Exactly and so you know not to push her hard. When you play with a new kid or one you seldom play with, you don't know how hard you can push, and so you feel a bit unsure about it, right?"

"Yes, when Peter was new and we played for the first time, I threw a ball to him and he was hit by it on his head. He cried very hard. After that I always was a bit scared when I played with him. I didn't want him to cry again, but was unsure how to do it."

"That's what your daddy feels with Grandpa Thadeus, Lysander."

"Then Grandpa Thadeus should move in here as well," Lysander said, smiling because he was happy that he had the solution. _Why didn't the __adults__ come up with it?_ Lysander wondered.

James grinned. "Oh, I fear that won't work. Grandpa Thadeus still works in the Snape Laboratories and your grandma is still teaching at the cook academy. They don't want to give up their jobs. But that isn't necessary, Lysander. Your daddy will learn to not be so nervous every time your grandpa is coming. He has calmed down already and is reading Eathan a story right now. What do you think; don't you want to join them?"

"Yeah," Lysander said and jumped from James lap. He looked at Harry and then at the drawing. "Ehm..."

"No problem, Ly, we can finish it another time," Harry said smiling.

Lysander smiled back at Harry and then ran out of the room.

When Lysander was out of the room, James patted his lap. "Want to sit on my lap as well?" James asked teasingly.

"I don't think so, and you also don't have to explain all this to me. I heard it already, so I'm okay;" Harry said and tried to be cheerful, but failed.

"Really? It doesn't look like it," James said calmly.

Harry did what he did so often when James opened a topic he didn't like, he looked away and said nothing.

"Ah, ignoring me again?" James asked teasingly.

"I'm okay," Harry said, annoyed.

"I thought you would like to get an explanation about Severus' behavior as well, I heard he was a bit harsh to you in class?" James asked.

"It was legitimated. I spilled important ingredients. And you already explained everything to Lysander. I was in the room; did you forget?"

"No, I noticed a nervous and queasy looking teenager here in the room while I spoke with Lysander. I just thought you would like to hear the adult version of the explanation, but if you are satisfied with the four-year-old explanation, it would be okay with me."

"Adult version?" Harry asked, interested.

"Of course there is an adult version, Harry. The problems between Severus and his father are complex. We already spoke about it, remember?"

"Yes, you said Severus had problems after he had joined the Death Eaters. You said his father had thrown him out and that when he became a spy, he didn't dare to speak with his father, and when he finally did, the relationship was very tense."

"That's right. At the moment Severus has no reason to be afraid and grumpy. They've come along quite well. The moment they have exchanged the first few words everything is friendly between the two. They speak about the kids, about potions, and brew together. Everything is very harmonious."

"But why is he like this now?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why are you still afraid of being unwelcome in this family even though you know it isn't true, Harry?" James asked and looked intensely at Harry.

That hit the mark. Harry looked down again, and he felt the familiar heat in his cheeks.

"I didn't ask to make you feel embarrassed, Harry. It should show you that sometimes we can't control how we feel. You still feel a little unsure and scared here even though you know that you are safe here and that Severus and Ivy love you like they love Lysander and Eathan. They would never give you away again, no matter what would happen, but still you can't fight the feeling of not being a real part of the family. Our past forms us, Harry. Bad experiences burn themselves into our brains and it is very hard to overlay them with good experiences. Severus loves you and even when he is harsh to you in class or here in private, he still loves you. At the moment he is ashamed for losing his temper and letting his bad feeling out on his children. Severus is just human, Harry."

"I know," Harry said and sighed. "It doesn't help much that he is so scary while I try to assure myself that the meeting will be okay. It felt so good when he spoke with me about his parents and this meeting and now it is as if he lied. I mean, his reactions now say something a totally different from what he told me before," Harry said, confused.

"Everything Severus told you about his parents was true. They look forward to meeting you. There is nothing to fear. Severus told you this all with a clear mind. Now he doesn't have a clear mind; it is fogged with his own fear. I can assure you that Severus' parents will like you, Harry."

Harry sighed again. "I really hope so."

* * *

_Next chapter will be about the meeting of the grandparents and the birthday party. It won't take me as long as this chapter to post it. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_Like I promised here now the quick update. Please remember this is an AU, so Severus' father has a different name than in JKR's books and he is a wizard. And he has a mother who still lives... Just AU!!!_

_I hope you enjoy Harry's meeting with his grandparents and the birthday party! Enjoy the fluff. Drama will come soon!_

_Sunny  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 53 – More Grandparents_**

**~*~**

"Why are you still afraid of being unwelcome in this family even though you know it isn't true, Harry?" James asked and looked intensely at Harry.

That hit the mark. Harry looked down again, and he felt the familiar heat in his cheeks.

"I didn't ask to make you feel embarrassed, Harry. It should show you that sometimes we can't control how we feel. You still feel a little unsure and scared here even though you know that you are safe here and that Severus and Ivy love you like they love Lysander and Eathan. They would never give you away again, no matter what would happen, but still you can't fight the feeling of not being a real part of the family. Our past forms us, Harry. Bad experiences burn themselves into our brains and it is very hard to overlay them with good experiences. Severus loves you and even when he is harsh to you in class or here in private, he still loves you. At the moment he is ashamed for losing his temper and letting his bad feeling out on his children. Severus is just human, Harry."

"I know," Harry said and sighed. "It doesn't help much that he is so scary while I try to assure myself that the meeting will be okay. It felt so good when he spoke with me about his parents and this meeting and now it is as if he lied. I mean, his reactions now say something a totally different from what he told me before," Harry said, confused.

"Everything Severus told you about his parents was true. They look forward to meeting you. There is nothing to fear. Severus told you this all with a clear mind. Now he doesn't have a clear mind; it is fogged with his own fear. I can assure you that Severus' parents will like you, Harry."

Harry sighed again. "I really hope so."

**~*~**

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lysander and Eathan shouted when the two elder people stepped out of the fireplace of the living room.

Harry stepped a bit backwards and hid behind the big table.

"Let your grandparents breathe, boys," Ivy said laughing and came over. She hugged Elisabeth Snape, Severus' chubby mother. "Hello, Elli."

"Oh, it's so good to be here again. Let me have a look at you. My, you look better and better, my girl. I wish I could say the same of myself." Elisabeth chuckled.

"Oh, you are way too harsh with yourself, Elli. We are very glad to have you here." Ivy went over to Thadeus. He always looked a bit cold and distant, but Ivy know him well enough to know that he was a very lovely and bighearted man. Thadeus looked very similar to Severus. He even had almost the same long, dark hair, only a few gray wisps were shining through the blackness. His goatee tickled when he gave Ivy a peek on her cheek.

Meanwhile Elisabeth had her son in a bear hug. "Oh, my boy. How much I've missed you."

A little embarrassed by the show of love from his mother, Severus turned to his father and immediately their faces became more serious.

"Son," Thadeus said without emotion.

"Father," Severus replied with the same curtness.

Elli shook her head and looked apologetically at Ivy.

"Ah, and look who is here, as well. Nice to meet you again, James. What ever could you be here for?" Thadeus threw a teasing look at his son and then offered James his hand.

"It was more of an incident than planned, Thadeus, but nevertheless it is a pleasure to see you again. Maybe we can speak about your latest, improved healing salve. I'm very interested in it," James said.

"Tell that to someone who believes you. I can see from the rings under my son's eyes that he was in need of your help before he could meet me." He looked challengingly at Severus, and Severus stared evenly back.

"I don't need James' help to meet you, father," Severus said, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Oh, I can't wait to give you two your presents. What a pity your birthday is not until tomorrow," Elli said to salvage the conversation.

"I hope you give them a potion kit because I wasn't allowed to give them one, again," Severus said and glared at his wife.

"Oh, no, we have enough potion brewers in our family, Severus. And I have heard we already have one more. So where is he?" Thadeus asked and looked around.

Harry's heart sank into his trousers. He held his breath. This morning he assumed that James had given him more of the calming draught he still needed to take on stressful days. Now he was glad for it because he knew he was close to a panic attack. He quickly fumbled for his applicator and used it. Immediately he could breathe better and calmed down.

Ivy had gone over to Harry and now was laying a calming hand on his shoulder. She waited for him to place the applicator back in his pocket and then gently guided him over to the adults.

Nervously, Harry offered Elli his hand and said, "I'm glad to meet you, Mrs. Snape. I have read one of your books: The Traditional Way of Cooking."

"Oh, Merlin, I hope you just made that up and didn't spend your time reading one of my boring cooking books, Harry! I'm Elli or Grandma Elli; what ever you prefer."

"Thanks, Elli," Harry said, still very nervous. He noticed that Elisabeth was trying hard to fight the urge to hug him, and so he looked at Mr. Snape.

"My, you look as bad as my son. I hope his behavior isn't rubbing off on you," Thadeus said in a friendly tone, so as not to frighten Harry more than he already was. Of course Severus and Ivy had told them about Harry and his problems, but he looked worse than they had thought.

Harry couldn't even say why, but he stood there like he was glued to the ground and couldn't say anything. He had read Thadeus' most important books and had memorized a good speech to impress Mr. Snape, but now he couldn't even breathe correctly.

"I thought he was already much better, James?" Thadeus asked, worried when he didn't get a reply from Harry.

"He is," James assured, and went over to Harry. "We all have our good and our bad days, don't we, Thadeus?"

"Of course. I just hope our presence here doesn't have something to do with you having a bad day, Harry." Thadeus eyed the nervous teenager in front of him.

_You have to say something,_ Harry instructed himself mentally. He felt James' hand on his shoulder and a steady flow of calming magic which made him a bit more confident. "I'm just a bit nervous. I have heard so much about you and your article in the last edition of 'Cauldron in Time' was very interesting." It all came out in short parts between forceful, short breaths.

"I heard you are a talented potion brewer yourself, Harry. You already share Severus' private lab with him?" Thadeus tried to get Harry into a conversation so that he would feel a bit more comfortable. "Maybe you can join us during our next brewing session. I thought we could brew the new salve, so James here can have his own sample."

"That would be great," Harry said, relieved. _They both seem to be very friendly and don't seem to see me as an intruder, _Harry thought.

"What is it about Snape men and potion brewing?" Elli said and shook her head.

"I brought some baking ingredients and maybe we can bake a big cake together with our little cuties here," Elli said and looked at her little grandsons.

"Yeah," the twins shouted and started to dance, excited. It was always fun to bake with Grandma Elli. She was very patient and the dough tasted wonderful.

"Then that's settled. The men go brewing and the women and the little ones go baking," Ivy said smiling.

And so it happened. Harry became more and more comfortable around Thadeus, and Severus also was, as if there had never been something between the two men. Thadeus wasn't a man who joked, and especially not in the potions lab, but he was a man of praise. So Harry felt very confident after his brewing afternoon with both adult Snapes.

"This boy is a real Snape," Thadeus declared when they joined the rest of the family in the living room. "So your influence wasn't too much before Severus got him under his wing, old man." Thadeus looked teasingly at Albus.

"Severus is always more convincing than me, Thadeus." Albus greeted the older Snape. They had known each other for a long time, and he had helped the two Snapes to find a friendly way to communicate again after their problems.

"Minerva," Thadeus said in a low voice and kissed Minerva's hand. "Always a pleasure to see you."

Minerva smiled at him. "Still such a gentleman, Thadeus."

"My wife trained me well," Thadeus said, grinning, while he drew his wife closer to himself and kissed her.

"Old fool," Ellis said and hit her husband playfully on his chest.

"We have made a big cake," Eathan said and ran over to Harry.

"Yes, a very big one," Lysander said and joined his brother at Harry's side.

"Fantastic," Harry said cheerfully.

"Oh before I forget it," Ivy said, looking at Harry, "The kitchen elves said we should tell you that what you asked for is ready for tomorrow."

All eyes were on Harry now.

"It's a surprise." Harry grinned. "And a good one." This time he looked at his brothers.

"Yeah!" Lysander and Ethan shouted and ran circles around Harry.

_______________

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..." All the guest sang for Eathan and Lysander. Albus had let the house-elves decorate the big conference room that was attached to his office for the birthday party. Everywhere there were balloons, streamer and garlands. A music box was there, as well, and a play area for the kids.

It was a moderate party. The whole family and the godparents were there in addition Draco, James and six friends of Eathan and Lysander.

First Eathan and Lysander unwrapped all their presents. The biggest surprised hit Severus when Ivy took out a present that he couldn't remember having bought or wrapped, so he was as curious as the twins about what it was. To his great surprise, it was a potion kit. Severus looked at his wife, shocked, who just grinned at him and raised her eyebrow.

Severus threw a look at Ivy that was saying 'wait until we are alone', but Ivy just laughed.

Eathan immediately gave the potion kit to Lysander, who took it gladly and spent the next five minutes looking through it. He didn't bother to look at the other presents as his brother unwrapped them because he knew that they would still be there when he was finished with his examination of the potion kit. Eathan would never hide any toy from him, and so Lysander was very relaxed. Only when Harry gave them their present did he look up and place the potion kit on the table; where he still could have a good look at it.

_Who knows if Daddy could need something out of it,_ Eathan thought, casting a wary look at his father before turning his attention back to the presents.

The animated animals were a top present. The twins loved them and immediately started to play with their friends with them when they finished unwrapping the presents. Before they left to play, Lysander closed his potion kit and went over to Ivy. "Will you look after it?" He stole nervous glances at his daddy, and Ivy laughed.

"Of course I will. I will make sure that Daddy won't take it from you."

"Very funny, you little potion brewer," Severus said and tickled his son.

Lysander giggled. "No, Daddy!" When Severus finally stopped, Lysander was breathless and grinned happily at his daddy. It was good to see his daddy happy again. "Will you brew with me like you do with Harry?"

"Of course I will. I've waited long enough for it." With that he looked challengingly at Ivy.

"Okay," Lysander said and kissed his father on his cheek before he ran over to his friends.

After a while Harry and Draco approached the playing kids, Draco carrying a big bag full of sweets. "Time for some games, kids."

"Yeah!" They all shouted and ran around Harry and Draco excitedly.

First, Harry called the house-elves and let them conjure up a small table for the kids and then for each one a plate full of flour. Harry had asked Hermione for some children's party games and this was one of them.

"Okay, everyone take a place and then clasp your fingers behind your back. On my command you try to find the little sweet under the flour with your nose. The first one who manages to get it in his mouth without using his hands will get a sweet out of this bag." Harry explained.

The kids were excited and when the first one breathed too hard in his flour and was covered with flour all over his face, the others had to laugh and also were cover with flour. The first one to get his sweet was Tobias, a small, sandy-haired boy.

After that they played Hit the Pot and every child got a sweet after finding the pot with blindfolded eyes. Then there was musical chairs, a sack race, apple diving and much more. All the time Harry and Draco instructed the kids and so after almost three hours all the kids were exhausted but very happy.

"Thank you very much, boys, for spending all that time entertaining the kids," Ivy said and hugged Harry and Draco after all the kids had been fetched by their parents and Eathan and Lysander were carrying their presents to their room with the help of Severus and Alastor.

"No problem. It was fun, Ivy," Harry said, smiling happily at Ivy.

"Yes, it was really fun, Aunt Ivy," Draco said. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Thank Eathan and Lysander, Draco. They wanted you around," Ivy said, smiling, and patted Draco's hair.

When she turned around and Harry and Draco were alone, Draco asked, "What is it with your family always touching your hair?" He flattened his hair even though it wasn't necessary because Ivy hadn't ruffled it.

"It's love, Draco," Harry in a sin-song voice and batted his eyelashes.

Draco made a face and shoved Harry's face playfully away. "You should check what this Dr. Smith is doing to your drink, Harry."

Harry laughed and accompanied Draco on his way to the entrance door of Albus' office. "See you later, Draco."

"Yeah, but not too soon, Snapey." With that he left, and Harry turned, grinning, to the portrait of Phineas to enter the Snapes' quarters.

**

* * *

Please review!!!**


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_I fear I have the swine flue. Tomorrow I will see a doctor. Good thing that I have already written more chapters and my beta just has to correct them. _

_For all those who wanted to see more about Severus and Ivy, I wrote a special little story. It doesn't happen much in it, just a fluffy side story. I will post it as soon as my beta edited it._

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 54 – More Pressure**

**~*~**

"Thank you very much, boys, for spending all that time entertaining the kids," Ivy said and hugged Harry and Draco after all the kids had been fetched by their parents and Eathan and Lysander were carrying their presents to their room with the help of Severus and Alastor.

"No problem. It was fun, Ivy," Harry said, smiling happily at Ivy.

"Yes, it was really fun, Aunt Ivy," Draco said. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Thank Eathan and Lysander, Draco. They wanted you around," Ivy said, smiling, and patted Draco's hair.

When she turned around and Harry and Draco were alone, Draco asked, "What is it with your family always touching your hair?" He flattened his hair even though it wasn't necessary because Ivy hadn't ruffled it.

"It's love, Draco," Harry in a sin-song voice and batted his eyelashes.

Draco made a face and shoved Harry's face playfully away. "You should check what this Dr. Smith is doing to your drink, Harry."

Harry laughed and accompanied Draco on his way to the entrance door of Albus' office. "See you later, Draco."

"Yeah, but not too soon, Snapey." With that he left, and Harry turned, grinning, to the portrait of Phineas to enter the Snapes' quarters.

**~*~**

Harry spent Sunday with Severus and Thadeus brewing again, and he started to really like Thadeus. He promised him to buy him a subscription for the best Potion journal which Harry was allowed to read at thirteen. Harry was very annoyed that he wasn't allowed to read the more interesting journals, and Severus locked them in cupboard in the private laboratory, so Harry had no chance to sneak a look at one. At least the twins had some advance potion books and journals and so Harry could read while being with Fred and George in the Room of Requirement.

Fred and George still gave Severus a list of all the potions they were brewing—_almost_ all the potions. Some were too risky to show him. At least this way they got Severus out of their way because he believed they were telling him everything.

Severus let them do their experimenting because first, he knew that they were very good and second, because Albus allows the use of the Room of Requirement even for this, and so Severus didn't have much of a choice here. He didn't feel well knowing that Harry was involved in the brewing, but he knew that forbidding him to brew with them would only lead to Harry doing it secretly and the twins to stop trusting him with a list of their experiences.

Almost two weeks had passed since the twins' birthday, and Harry had almost forgotten about his bad marks on the cupboard. The new T in divination reminded him of it. Harry sighed after placing it on the cupboard. He hadn't really believed that he would remain so long uncaught. The nervousness was eating him up from inside. He took out the copy he had made of the instructions for the potion he had found in a library book. He sighed again while looking at his notes on the paper. All the ingredients needed for this potion Harry could get, mostly legally and some he would have to steal from Severus. As Harry had the privilege of using Severus' private lab on Wednesday and sometimes on Sunday on his own it wouldn't be a problem.

The only problem was that Harry feared to brew it and felt guilty for stealing from his new family. Before the Christmas holidays the first grade overviews would be send to the parents, and Harry feared that it would be a catastrophe then. The fear that they will no longer keep him in their family was still very big, so Harry was torn between taking the risk of brewing the potion or telling his parents the truth.

Every time Ivy was coming to say good-night and gently stroking his hair and kissing his head, Harry felt so guilty for not telling them. When Severus joked around with him or brewed together with him, he was also eaten up from guilt. _No, I can't tell them. I just have to work harder to get better and then the few bad marks won't be so important. _

Harry shoved the paper with his notes about the memory-enhancing potion under his night table. _It's too risky. I will manage without it. _Unfortunately, Harry was wrong.

"Mr. Snape, a word, please," Professor Flitwick said after handing out the charms test results.

Harry stared disbelievingly at the test. A Dreadful even though Harry had studied very hard for it. Harry's world broke down in that single moment.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked, worried.

Harry couldn't answer, he just looked shocked at his Charms test and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Come on, Ron, Professor Flitwick wants to talk to Harry," Hermione said and guided Ron out of the classroom.

"?" Professor Flitwick asked when he saw that Harry was in a shock-like condition.

"I studied so much for it," Harry said miserably.

"Maybe you studied too much, Mr. Snape," the tiny professor guessed.

Harry hit his fist over the test. "Even when I try so hard it won't work."

"I don't know what the problem is, but I want you to speak with your parents about it." Seeing Harry's protesting expression, he lifted a hand and added, "At this point I would contact the parents of any student, Mr. Snape. It is obvious that you have very big problems following the subject matters and not even your oral marks can balance the written marks out. Maybe you need another break."

"No," Harry shouted and jumped up. Seeing that his professor had stumbled a few steps backward, he said in a calmer voice, "I'm sorry, Professor Flitwick. I promise I will become better."

"That's nothing I can influence, Mr. Snape, but maybe your parents can help. Please give them this letter." The professor handed Harry a wax-sealed envelope. "If I haven't heard from your parents before next week, I will contact them personally," Professor Flitwick said sternly. "You are dismissed, Mr. Snape."

Harry felt as if he would die. When he left the room, his hand with the test and the letter was shaking. Ron and Hermione waited for him outside of the classroom.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked and immediately was at Harry's side. "I think you should use your applicator, Harry."

Harry still didn't respond and just shook his head. _I have __studied__ so hard. I'm really a stupid freak. No Voldemort anymore, and I'm good for nothing. I won't even manage to finish school. A Snape not finishing school. Severus will be furious and, more important, ashamed of me._

"Ron, get Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted at the red-head when Harry still wasn't responding to her and breathed more and more quickly.

"Harry! Harry! Your applicator!" Hermione screamed now, and more and more students stopped to see what was happening.

Ron ran as fast as he could to get Madam Pomfrey.

Harry didn't wanted to see the letter any longer, and so he stuffed it into his robes. He still didn't see anything around him or realize that he already was in big trouble again.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice bellowed through the hall and Professor Moody cleaved through the gaping students.

"Oh, thank Merlin you are here, Professor. Harry isn't reacting to me," Hermione exclaimed, in a panic.

"Did he use his applicator?" Alastor asked while eying the still standing Harry.

"No, he doesn't react to me telling him to use it," Hermine said and started to cry.

The deep voice of his godfather drew Harry out of the stupor, and he looked up. The moment he realized his surroundings the pain and panic kicked in, and Harry doubled over clutching his chest.

Alastor caught him and lifted the now moaning and gasping teen in his arms. Harry was still so light that Alastor could carry him without a spell. Nevertheless he was reminded another time that the bushy-haired girl is a very special young witch when she placed a strength charm on him. She didn't dare to cast a weight-lightening spell on Harry because she feared it would worsen his condition. If her professor had any objections against the spell, he didn't say so.

"Off to the hospital wing with you, Harry," Alastor said, even though he knew that the panicking boy wouldn't hear him.

"Ron already is calling Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"Then we will meet in the middle. We are close to the hospital wing, so she wouldn't use the Floo," Alastor said, more to himself then the crying girl.

_______________

"Oh, Harry, you finally woke up," Hermione said, relieved, when Harry opened his eyes.

Blinking against the brightness, Harry looked around. _Oh, no, the hospital wing_. "What happened?" Harry asked, but his voice broke in the middle of the sentence, and he grabbed for his throat.

"Easy, Harry," Poppy said while rushing to his bed. "Here take a few sips of this tea with honey."

Harry pulled a face. She knew how much he hated tea.

"No, time for being picky, Harry. The honey will do your throat good." Poppy held the cup close to Harry's lips, and he drank the tea in small sips. It was laced with Harry's calming draught.

Exhausted, Harry lay back in his cushion. "Can't I have some of your cocoa?"

"Sure, but later Harry. First you need to sleep a bit more," Poppy said softly, placing the cup back on the night table.

_Damn, it wasn't only calming draught in the cup,_ Harry realized before he drifted into sleep.

"How is he?" Ivy asked worriedly while rushing to Harry's bed. More calm, but not a bit less worried, Severus, Albus, Minerva and Alastor followed.

"He will be okay, Ivy. He just woke up a few minutes ago, but I gave him a sleeping draught because he still needs rest. He will be back in his own bed tonight," Poppy assured the worried mother.

Severus stopped right behind his wife and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah, I'm glad to find you still here, Ms. Granger," Alastor said.

Hermione gulped and prepared herself for being scolded for casting a spell on a professor. When her brain had started to work again after Professor Moody had left, she remembered that it was forbidden to cast any kind of spell or hex on a professor.

"Not that I ever want to see you cast a spell on me or any other professor, but in this special case I want to thank you. Ten points for helping without being asked. Another ten for the quick reaction by getting help and twenty for being smart enough to cast the spell on me and not on Harry. I think you guessed it would worsen his condition?"

Hermione was speechless. She had already memorized all kind of excuses for the scolding from the professor, but never guessed he would award points to her. So she could only nod.

"And I take away five points from Gryffindor for not doing the most reasonable thing and go into the next classroom, which would have been the Charms classroom, to tell the professor to call for Madam Pomfrey via Floo," Severus scolded, but Hermione knew it was halfhearted because he only took five points. It was more a reminder than a punishment.

"Oh, really, Severus," Ivy said indignantly and went over to Hermione. "I award five points for being such a good friend to Harry." She smiled warmly at the puzzled girl.

"You can't award points to her for being friends with Harry," Severus protested and then glared at Hermione.

"Of course I can, and just did. I think I will award Ron as well for running so fast to the hospital wing," Ivy said stubbornly.

"That's ten points taken for running in the halls," Severus said. Ivy wanted to protest, but her husband just help up his hand and raised his eyebrow. "And fifteen added for the good intention."

"I have such a wise husband," Ivy said and winked at Hermione. So Ron still had gained five points just in another way.

_____________

One day after his attack, Harry lay on his bed, his gaze fixed on the cupboard. James had tried to convince Harry to tell him what had triggered the attack, but Harry refused to speak about it. Severus and Ivy also didn't push him to speak, and so he was back in his room, still with the same problem. He had only one week to tell Ivy and Severus about the letter and better the bad marks as well.

Harry sighed, frustrated. It was really an irony. Only yesterday still in his potion fogged mind he had let it slip to call Ivy Mum. He had started to call Ivy and Severus, Mum and Dad in his mind for some time. It was so easy because he always used those terms while speaking with the twins. So it felt almost naturally for him. Still it was very embarrassing when he called Ivy Mum when she said goodnight to him last evening. Ivy had looked very pleased and assured Harry that she would be very happy if he would call her Mum all the time. Harry wasn't sure about it, and so he tried to avoid addressing her at all from then on. So now he feels so good and even like a part of the family and everything would be destroyed the moment they find out about his little secret on the cupboard.

Harry couldn't see any way to address the topic today. As much as he didn't see one yesterday and surely wouldn't see one tomorrow. No, the only solution was to brew the potion. Harry studied the paper from under his night table again and had already built up a plan for how to gather the ingredients. All he needed was the right time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Please review!


	55. Chapter 55

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_like I said, here come the drama now._

_As for those amongst you who read Cherokee Camp as well. I'm sorry but I didn't hear from my beta for some time now and my only other free beta is very busy at the moment. So I don't know when I will be able to upload a new chapter for Cherokee Camp. I have posted a Sneak preview to the new chapter on my new homepage. You can find the link on my profile page here. There are many more things you can find on my homepage. For example my reasons of writing (About Me), the background of my stories and the characters (Fanfiction- a site for each story), some polls (please vote!!!), Sneak previews to not uploaded chapters and new stories.... All my drawings and the drawings of Amandine you can find on the homepage as well and this time everyone of you can leave a comment without being a member of the site I posted my drawing before. Please have a look at them and leave me and Amandine a few comments. That would be really nice._

_Some people asked me for more Ivy/Severus stuff and I wrote a new story. It is still at my beta, but you can see a Sneak Preview on my homepage!!!!_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 55 – The Inevitable**

**~*~**

One day after his attack, Harry lay on his bed, his gaze fixed on the cupboard. James had tried to convince Harry to tell him what had triggered the attack, but Harry refused to speak about it. Severus and Ivy also didn't push him to speak, and so he was back in his room, still with the same problem. He had only one week to tell Ivy and Severus about the letter and better the bad marks as well.

Harry sighed, frustrated. It was really an irony. Only yesterday still in his potion fogged mind he had let it slip to call Ivy Mum. He had started to call Ivy and Severus, Mum and Dad in his mind for some time. It was so easy because he always used those terms while speaking with the twins. So it felt almost naturally for him. Still it was very embarrassing when he called Ivy Mum when she said goodnight to him last evening. Ivy had looked very pleased and assured Harry that she would be very happy if he would call her Mum all the time. Harry wasn't sure about it, and so he tried to avoid addressing her at all from then on. So now he feels so good and even like a part of the family and everything would be destroyed the moment they find out about his little secret on the cupboard.

Harry couldn't see any way to address the topic today. As much as he didn't see one yesterday and surely wouldn't see one tomorrow. No, the only solution was to brew the potion. Harry studied the paper from under his night table again and had already built up a plan for how to gather the ingredients. All he needed was the right time to put his plan into action.

**~*~**

Harry had been right; now it was four days after he got the letter from Professor Flitwick, and he hadn't found a good opportunity to give it to his patents. He thought life was really being unfair to him again. The Memory Potion would take too much time to get it ready for any good result to show his parents and this damn letter of Professor Flitwick's had set a new time limit. _Damn time limit! _Harry thought. _I can't show them the letter. Who knows what it is __telling them__._ Deep in his thoughts, Harry looked at the top of the cupboard.

_I'm one hundred percent sure I won't show them the letter, so I can at least look __at__ what the Professor __wrote in__ it. That should give me __advanced warning for what__ Severus and Ivy will be informed __about __from Professor Flitwick personally. I still can say I forgot or lost it after the attack. At least it is __worth__ a try. Better than seeing __their__ disappointed faces when they realize that I haven't managed to become better after our little deal that they will just be informed like all the other parents and not on a daily basis in the staffroom,_ Harry thought sadly.

Lately Albus had been looking strangely at him. S_urely Professor Flitwick has already informed him because Severus and Ivy haven't shown up at his office already. But no, I can't show them the letter and, Merlin beware, the bad grades. _No, Albus's looks aren't as bad as the disappointment and anger Harry would see on Severus's and Ivy's faces. Maybe they would really consider sending him away. Who knows? _I'm a Snape now, and surely they will be ashamed of me. Like Aunt Petunia always was ashamed of me. No way __do __I want them to look __at me like that__. Maybe I __had __better ran away before they find out. Yes, __that's__ an idea_.

Harry had already gathered all the ingredients for the Memory Potion and even started to mix the potion into the first stage. Now, it had to simmer for three days before the next step could be made. All in all it will take over a month to get it ready. _Maybe I can avoid taking the risk __of drinking __the potion by running away. But __to__ where? Damn__,__ I have nobody to go to. The __Weasleys__ would inform Severus and Ivy the moment I arrive. Poppy and Alastor would also send me back the moment they realize why I'm there. And hiding in the castle is a bad idea. I'm sure Albus has some kind of spell to locate everyone in the castle._

_I will think about this later. First, I will see what is written in that letter_, Harry thought, moving his rolling chair close to the cupboard. _Damn where is it?_ Harry cursed inwardly. He couldn't look over the edge of the cupboard, and so he had to fumble for the letter blindly. He pulled one test after another close to the edge, every time being disappointed that it wasn't the letter from Professor Flitwick. Finally he grabbed it and moved it to the edge. "Yes!" Harry exclaimed happy. His arm already ached from the odd angle he had to hold it at.

"Harry, Harry, look!" Eathan stormed into the room without knocking.

Harry was shocked and made a jerk that made the chair move and Harry lose his balance. Frantically he grabbed for a halt, but he only got the letter and the tests in his hands before he fell backward. He crashed on the ground with his shoulder and arm first and it made a horrible cracking noise. The pain was indescribable, so Harry screamed like hell. Tears of pain came to his eyes, and he tried to ease the pain by steadying his arm. He couldn't move it, and he definitely didn't wish to.

Ethan stood there in shock, but Ivy and Severus, beckoned by Harry's screams, rushed into the room, closely followed by Minerva who, after seeing the scene, took care of Ethan and guided him out.

Ivy immediately was at Harry's side and trying to soothe his pain with gentle words, telling him that Poppy would be there soon.

Severus meanwhile had sent his Patronus to the hospital wing, and now observed the scene with the eyes of a spy. The fallen chair was the first thing that caught his eye. The angle in which Harry lay from the chair indicated to Severus that the chair and Harry had been in front of the cupboard. Eventually his eyes fell on the letter and the parchments on the ground. The red markings of the teachers and especially the T's and D's were visible without having a closer look. So Severus just let it stay for later and crouched down beside Harry. "Poppy, will be here soon, Harry!"

Harry sobbed in pain. It was unbearable. He just wanted it to stop. Finally Poppy arrived, and Ivy made room for her. "What happened?" She asked into the room, knowing that Harry wasn't able to tell her anything at the moment. While casting a diagnostic spell she listened to Severus's explanation.

"What did he want on a chair in front of his cup—" Ivy said and stopped herself after she saw the parchments on the floor.

"I think we should speak about that later, Ivy," Severus said, but Ivy had already started to gather the parchments from the ground and finally the letter as well.

"Harry, this will hurt now, but I have to relocate your shoulder. After it I can give you a Pain Potion, and then I will brace your arm and move you into the hospital wing to heal it completely," Poppy explained. "I want you to breath with me now. In... and out... in... hold your breath, Harry," Poppy instructed and pushed the shoulder back into its socket.

A high scream escaped Harry, and Severus had to restrain Harry so he wouldn't move too much and hurt his arm further. "Shh, Harry, it's over now. Calm down. Look, Poppy has the pain potion for you."

Relieved Harry stopped struggling to get the pain killer as soon as possible. With big gulps he drained the vial completely and sighed in relief when he felt the effect.

Poppy busied herself with putting the brace on Harry's arm while the boy laid his head back in Severus's lap, sighing. When Harry opened his eyes to look at what Poppy was doing, he recognized Ivy behind Poppy, and what he saw her doing made him gasp. The letter from Professor Flitwick.

Immediately Harry started to breathe in hitches. That alarmed not only Severus, but Poppy as well.

Severus had the advantage of having noticed what had started Harry's attack. "Calm down, Harry! We will speak about that all later. Now you need to calm down and let Poppy take care of your arm."

Poppy rummaged in her bag and took a potion applicator similar to Harry's out. Quickly she held it to Harry's mouth, and he gulped the potion down.

Meanwhile Ivy had placed the letter and the parchments aside and crouched down as well. When Harry started to breathe calmly again, she said, "That was very stupid of you, Harry. We will speak about it when you are healthy again." Contrary her reprimanding words she gently stroked over Harry's cheek.

"Whatever this is about, it has to wait. I will move him to the hospital wing now," Poppy said and stood up.

* * *

Harry's arm felt well after a night of skeleton hardener and Dreamless Sleep, but he wished it didn't. In a few minutes Severus and Ivy would finish their last classes, and then they would come to speak with him. Until now he had a period of grace but that would change in a few minutes and Harry felt his heart ache. What should he tell them, and most importantly, what will they say and think about him? Harry felt miserable.

"Stop worrying yourself about something that is inevitable, Harry. Eat your snack, please," Poppy said while sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry sighed and looked with disgust at the piece of cheesecake on his plate. "I'm not hungry."

Poppy sighed and placed the spoon in Harry's hand. "Eat, Harry! Making them worry about your lack of appetite won't help you in this case."

Harry sullenly ate the cheesecake under the watchful eyes of Poppy. He had finished it the moment Severus and Ivy came into the hospital wing. The spoon fell loudly on the plate, and Harry had the feeling the cheesecake wanted to come out again.

"I will leave you alone," Poppy said, gathering the empty dish.

Harry resisted his urge to hold her back and just stared down at his hands in his lap. He felt his adoptive parents sit down beside him; each on a different side.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out before anyone could say something.

"It's good to hear that, but we would like to hear much more to make us understand why you did this," Ivy said calmly.

"I'm sorry, but I really tried to learn and earn good marks, but I failed," Harry tried to explain.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, Harry. We want to know why you hid all those marks from us, and the letter from Professor Flitwick. We thought we agreed to be honest to one another and not to hide anything. The agreement we made to not interfere in your school work as much as we did in the beginning was made with your promise to be open with us, Harry," Ivy said seriously.

And there it was; the disappointment in her voice. Harry felt like crying, but fought it back. Nevertheless he wasn't able to say anything.

"Harry, you hid those marks for several weeks from us, and you didn't even show us the letter from Professor Flitwick even though you knew he would contact us after a week regardless. So we want to know why you did it," Severus said, joining the guilt-party as Harry named it.

"Isn't that obvious? I knew you would be disappointed and mad at me. I really thought I could get it under control. At least until I got that letter from Professor Flitwick for you. I had studied the whole night for the test and then I got a D for it." Harry shook his head, still not believing it.

Ivy took Harry's sweating hand in hers. "Harry, we already talked about putting too much pressure on you. We told you that we just want you to learn and motivate yourself and that it doesn't matter what marks you get."

Severus grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it up to face him. "Harry, we want you to tap your full potential, but we don't want you to pressure yourself to such an amount that you break down, and we definitely don't want you to hide things like this from us. We would be proud of whatever marks you get when we know that you tried your best. The moment you realized that you can't manage the normal school schedule, you should have informed us."

Oh, no, Harry knew where this was leading to. "No, Severus, I swear I can handle the schedule, please."

Severus shook his head sadly. He didn't understand Harry's stubbornness in this matter, and he hated that he had to be the bad guy again. "Harry, you have overtaxed yourself several times and didn't let us know about your problems. We can't just look away. That means our agreement to be just normal parents is no longer intact." Taking a deep breath to gather the courage for his next words he paused. "And we will lower your class schedule again like in your first few weeks. James has been informed as well, and he is contacting a specialist for learning disorders now. The Healer will come and check on you and will train you during the time you aren't in classes, Harry."

Harry sat there, his hands still in Ivy's and his mouth hanging open since Severus had let go of his chin. What could he say to this? His whole world broke down over his head. He was again forced to be a freak that couldn't attend all his classes, and how would he learn all the stuff he missed while not being in the classes? "But I will never catch up again, Severus, please! I can manage it!"

Severus again shook his head sadly. "You are overtaxing yourself, Harry, and it is our responsibility to protect you from your own stubbornness and carelessness. My words are final, Harry. The cropped schedule from your first weeks, and the new Healer in addition to find out what's wrong and help you to find a way to learn better."

"But what if I can't catch up? What if I don't pass the class because I missed so much during this cropped schedule time?" Harry asked panicky.

"Then you will repeat the third year, Harry," Severus said seriously.

"No!" Harry shouted and pulled his hands out of Ivy's grip. He grabbed Severus by the front of his robes and looked pleadingly into Severus's eyes. "No, please. I don't want to repeat the year. I want to be with Hermione and Ron and Draco, please." Tears were falling freely from Harry's eyes, but he didn't care.

Ivy crouched further onto the bed and gently pulled Harry off Severus. "Harry, this is useless. Our word stands, and we will just have to see how things go. Maybe it won't even be necessary to repeat the year. Maybe the new Healer can help you to catch up with all the material. Don't give up so soon." She pulled Harry against her, and Harry hid his face so that his tears fell into Ivy's clothes, but the sobbing and shaking of his body was proof enough of his crying.

"I want to stay with Hermione and Ron," Harry sobbed in Ivy's chest.

"I know, Harry, and we will try our best to make you stay with them. James has big hopes that the new Healer will help you to manage school better now," Ivy said calmly.

The words soothed Harry, but the main thing that was in his mind right now was the potion simmering in the room of requirement. _This potion will make sure that I can stay with Hermione and Ron,_ Harry thought desperately.

**

* * *

Please review!!!**


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_News for the Cherokee Camp readers amongst you. I finaly was able to get in contact with my beta and now I hope I can upload the next chapter soon. I have written 7 more chapters, yet, and I'm eager to upload them but they first have to be betaed. So please be patient; an end of the waiting time is in view.  
_

___I also hope that I can upload my new story about Severus and Ivy soon. A preview you can see on my homepage._

___I put up a forum here for all these who want to ask any questions concerning my stories, my upload-liklihood of any story or sequel, myself.... Feel free to use the forum to ask others about their opinion to things that made you wonder about my stories or confuse you or about what you liked or not. I just saw this forum thing on one of my favorite authors site and thought that maybe you would like it as well._

___And now enjoy this chapter.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 56 – The new Healer**

**~*~**

"Then you will repeat the third year, Harry," Severus said seriously.

"No!" Harry shouted and pulled his hands out of Ivy's grip. He grabbed Severus by the front of his robes and looked pleadingly into Severus's eyes. "No, please. I don't want to repeat the year. I want to be with Hermione and Ron and Draco, please." Tears were falling freely from Harry's eyes, but he didn't care.

Ivy crouched further onto the bed and gently pulled Harry off Severus. "Harry, this is useless. Our word stands, and we will just have to see how things go. Maybe it won't even be necessary to repeat the year. Maybe the new Healer can help you to catch up with all the material. Don't give up so soon." She pulled Harry against her, and Harry hid his face so that his tears fell into Ivy's clothes, but the sobbing and shaking of his body was proof enough of his crying.

"I want to stay with Hermione and Ron," Harry sobbed in Ivy's chest.

"I know, Harry, and we will try our best to make you stay with them. James has big hopes that the new Healer will help you to manage school better now," Ivy said calmly.

The words soothed Harry, but the main thing that was in his mind right now was the potion simmering in the room of requirement. _This potion will make sure that I can stay with Hermione and Ron,_ Harry thought desperately.

**~*~**

"This is Healer Williams, Harry," James introduced the young man beside him.

The red-haired man smiled kindly and offered his hand to Harry. "You can call me Henry."

Harry shook Henry's hand reluctantly. He was in his rebellious mood and again, mad at James for not speaking with him before making this arrangement with the new Healer. Harry was annoyed that the adults cropped his schedule again, and he felt so helpless against them. Only the memory potion could help him to catch up with all the stuff he will miss again because of his, in Harry's eyes, overprotective parents and Healer. What could this new Healer do to help him? _You can not cure __stupidity__,_ Harry thought, angry at himself.

"Yes; and this brooding teenager here is Harry. I assure you his anger isn't directed at you but at me for not asking him for permission to contact you about his problems," James explained to Henry.

"I have no problems, I'm just stupid and everyone thinks I should do better," Harry said sullenly.

James just smiled at Harry. He took it as a good sign that Harry had started to protest openly and not take whatever he or any other adult is saying or doing to him without complaint. "I will see you at five for our regular meeting, Harry. Be nice to Henry; he just wants to help you." Chuckling about the glare he got from Harry, he left the room.

Henry conjured a chair and sat beside Harry at his desk. "What are you working on, Harry?"

Harry sighed. He hated it when people tried to beat around the bush. "I know you want to do tests. James told me about it. So why don't you just start?"

Henry laughed. "Oh, my, you really aren't very happy to see me, are you? I thought you wanted to have help catching up with your school stuff again and avoid repeating the year."

Harry winced. He hated to be reminded of that.

Henry became serious again. "You don't want me to color things, right? I'm here to see if I can help you to find a tactic to learn better. The main goal is to avoid forcing you to repeat the year. That's what you want as well, isn't it?"

Harry looked down, ashamed. _Why can't I remain angry __at__ the people around me for long__?_

Deep inside, Harry knew that he just tried to push people away with his behavior and never was very successful with it. He knew that they all just wanted to help him, but the problem was that they didn't understand him; he didn't understand himself most of the time. "Yes," Harry said, defeated.

"Then let's work together, Harry. I can't help you if you don't want my help," Henry said calmly.

"You can't help me," Harry said sadly.

"Oh, yes, I remember. It was because you are just stupid, right?" Henry asked teasingly.

Harry looked up and for the first time faced Henry. He was younger than James, maybe around 25 or so. With his red hair and the freckles he could be related to the Weasleys. "You are making fun of me," he accused Henry. "I am stupid. Last year nobody cared if I was below average. Killing Voldmort was all they wanted from me, and now I have to be better than I'm able to be."

"I have talked with you parents and James about your problems and until now I know only their side of the whole problem, Harry. They are very concerned because you seem not to see your own limits and overtax yourself a lot. The reason why they think it isn't just plain stupidity, like you say it is, is that you seem to be very good in classes that you like. Are they correct? Is there a difference for your ability to learn between classes you like and those that you don't like?"

Harry thought hard about this. "No, I like Transfiguration for example, but I'm dreadful in it lately. The only classes I have no problems with are Potions, DADA and Magical Creatures. I liked Charms a lot the last two years, and now it is just horrible. I will never catch up with all the stuff I have already missed, and now I will miss even more. I don't want to repeat the year and loose all my friends." Harry looked sadly at his hand on the desk.

"That's understandable, Harry, and I will try my best to help you to avoid it. But even if you have to repeat the year, you wouldn't lose your friends. If they would forget you just because you are in another year, they wouldn't be real friends."

"I know, but I still don't want to repeat the year," Harry said and looked hopefully at Henry.

The Healer smiled. "Then let's finish what you are working on together, and then I will explain to you why we have to do some tests and what they are for, okay?" Henry asked cheerfully.

"I was just copying Hermione's notes. Severus said that it will help me to memorize them better," Harry explained. "I can finish it later."

"Okay. It is a good way to memorize your missed material, Harry. Your father is correct."

Harry just nodded and shoved the papers into a pile. When he was ready, he looked apprehensively at Henry.

"I would first like you to take a simple test that will help me to know which way is the best for you to learn. Some people learn better by hearing what they have to memorize and others need to write it down. Some even need to speak about it or need more practical lessons to learn. Knowing what kind of learner you are will help me to find the best methods to catch up with the material you've missed in classes."

"So, I will just learn what Hermione and Ron are learning in the classes. Why can't I attend the classes then?" Harry asked, confused.

"First, as I already tried to explain to you, I will use other methods to teach you the material, your other classmates have to learn the way their teachers present it. So, I hope you will catch up very quickly, and later I can help you to find your own methods to memorize what you learn in classes, so you can keep up with your classmates. Second, I will have a close eye on you during our lessons, and the moment I realize you need rest I will make you take a break. More questions?" Henry asked the boy, who was looking up at him, open-mouthed.

Harry shook his head to clear his head. "No—or yes. Ehm... James said I have a concentration problem. Is that right?"

Henry smiled again. "I've only known you for twenty minutes, Harry. I wouldn't be a good Healer if I would answer that question just because of what I've heard about you from others, but after the small test I will know more." Henry waved some papers in the air and then placed them in front of Harry. After a few instructions, Harry started to fill out the tests.

_______________

"And?" Severus asked while storming through the portrait that led from his office to the family quarters. His first double class was over, and he had come to hear news about Harry and the new Healer.

"And what?" James asked teasingly while he nodded thankful to Ivy who poured him another cup of tea.

"Don't tease me, James. How is the new Healer doing?" Severus asked, annoyed.

James smirked. "He is still living, if that is what you are worried about."

"Oh, you... you..." Severus started, but was interrupted by his wife.

"Calm down, Severus. Healer Williams has been with Harry for one and a half hours now, and everything is quite calm in there. I think the Healer has gained Harry's trust. Would you like to join us for a cup of tea or do you have to go back to your office?" Ivy said calmly.

"I have a free hour now," Severus said grumpily and let himself sink onto the chair opposite James. Ivy laid a calming hand on his shoulder and poured him a cup of tea. "What about you?"

"I also have a free hour, but I fear I have to leave in at least thirty minutes to prepare for my next class," Ivy said while sitting down beside Severus.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him about repeating the year," Severus said and hid his face behind his cup of tea.

"Lies wouldn't help him, Severus. It was right to tell him what could happen. Leaving him in the dark about it would have been cruel," James said.

"But what if he really has to repeat the year?" Severus asked, this time looking directly at James.

Jame raised an eyebrow. "What then, Severus? Weren't you the one who said it doesn't matter?"

"Of course it doesn't matter for me, but it does for Harry. Sometimes you are really annoying, James. I'm speaking with you as a friend and not as a damn therapist."

"Oh, I'm always so delighted when I hear how highly you think of my profession, but I will try to behave less shrink-like, okay?" James asked teasingly.

Severus set his cup down hard and stood up to pace the room. "See what I'm always talking about? He is unbearable," Severus said to his wife.

Ivy tried to hide her grin behind the cup.

"I can see your grin, and I absolutely don't like my wife teaming up with the Healer," Severus said, annoyed.

Ivy sighed, still smiling. "Severus, calm down. We all know that you are concerned, but right now we can't do anything but wait and hear what Healer Williams has to tell us when he has finished his first lesson with Harry. Please sit down again. And as for repeating the year, I think it was right to tell him. He would have been furious if we would have told him about it just before it happened. Maybe it doesn't even have to happen. We just have to wait." Ivy tried to calm her husband because she knew how much it hurt Severus that he had to be the bad guy to tell Harry the bad news. He hadn't had a chance to speak with Harry after their fateful talk in the Infirmary because Harry had slept in, and so they all had been off to their first class when Harry ate his breakfast.

Reluctantly Severus sat down again. He didn't feel like sitting. No, he wanted to storm into Harry's room to see how the two were doing and what the Healer had found out. He grabbed his cup of tea and took a big gulp. Suddenly, he coughed and glared daggers at James. When the coughing died down with Ivy's gentle patting of his back, Severus said, "I have to teach a class in one hour, James."

James just smiled. "And you will be absolutely capable to do it. It was just a very slight Calming Draught."

Sighing, Severus gulped the rest of the tea and leaned back in his chair. The Calming Draught wasn't such a bad idea at the moment.

"Look, I figured it out!" Harry shouted at them excitedly when he came into the room and saw his parents and James at the table in the living room. Henry followed him, smiling, and exchanged a look with James while Harry was busy showing Severus and Ivy his notes. "Here, look! This is the way I have to write it down to learn it. Here! You can ask me anything, I know it all. I'm not stupid!" Enthusiastically, he pressed the paper into a shocked Severus's hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Calm down, Harry," Ivy said after recovering from her shock about a happy Harry. It was so different from the boy she had seen the last few days. She gently pulled Harry onto the chair beside her. "We believe you, Harry. Why don't you tell us about your first lesson, instead."

Harry now looked at Ivy. "We did some tests to see how I can learn best. And that's it." Harry grabbed the paper out of Severus's hands. "See, I have to make special circles." He pointed at the circles all over the paper. "I have to find my own system of sorting things, so I can learn it better. It's history, look!"

Ivy looked a bit worried, first at Harry and then James. This overexcited Harry was a bit scary. He was breathing so quickly that Ivy feared he would get a panic attack soon.

"Let me see, Harry. Or are you still mad at me?" James asked from the other side of the table.

Harry looked over at him, grinned, and quickly went over to James. He sat down on the chair beside James, already breathing hard as if he had run a mile.

"Okay, let me see," James said and leaned forward to put his arm around Harry's shoulders. Still looking at Harry's notes, he let calming magic flow into the overexcited teenager.

Harry was so happy and excited that he first didn't even notice James's actions. "See, it's history. I have to try to make me some connections that make sense to me, and then I place them in these circles." Harry pointed at the circles that were drawn around the topic War of the Goblins. "And I need to talk about it with someone. I even could answer some of my own question by speaking about it with Henry, even though I couldn't answer them before. That's so cool. As if I taught myself!" Harry still was excited and even sweating but his breathing became even. Slowly he noticed James's calming magic. "Ehm... why are you doing this?" He looked at James with a puzzled expression. He was not mad at him because he loved the feeling of the calming magic.

"Hold your hand out, Harry," James instructed the confused boy.

Harry did as James told him and looked with shock at his shaking hand.

Seeing Harry's fearful reaction, James quickly covered Harry's shaking hand with his own. "Nothing to worry about, Harry. You are just a bit overexcited. That's much better than the depressed Harry I saw the last few days. I just calmed you a bit, so you wouldn't give yourself an attack because of something so good, okay? I'm very glad you found a way to learn more efficiently and that you work well with Henry."

Harry blushed, realizing that Henry still was in the room and had witnessed his weakness. Harry was comfortable with James and his family being witness to his attacks or near-attacks, but Henry shouldn't have seen him like this.

"Harry, we have spoken so often about this, your attacks aren't something to be embarrassed about," James said, squeezing Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know," Harry said, but contrary to his words he still stared down at his paper and didn't dare to look up.

"Why don't you let me calm you a bit more while Henry tells us about your lesson? You are surely exhausted and a bit of calming and refreshing magic will do you good." Gently, James pulled Harry's chair closer to his and pulled the back of the teenager against his chest. One hand on Harry's chest and the other on Harry's forehead, he started to let his magic flow into Harry. Immediately the stiff boy slumped into his embrace and sighed, relaxed.

Henry smiled at the picture in front of him and then said, "He was getting tired, and I suggested we have a break, but he wanted to see if someone was still around to tell about his success. He can be really persistent."

"Oh, yes, he can be and unfortunately he isn't able to read his body's signals, at least not at the moment. He is totally exhausted," James said while looking at Harry with concern.

Harry wasn't aware of anything at the moment besides the gently humming of James' magic in his body. It was so soothing, and he felt so safe.

"You were right about the concentration problem. I think it has to do with this overwhelming and new situation here. All the new emotions and the interactions with his new parents, the new exigences and all the new and distracting toys. It seems he never had any toys as a child, or at least not many, and now he can't decide with which to play with first," Henry explained.

"Toys?" Severus asked, confused.

"Not really toys, but in Harry's subconscious they are similar to the toys he always longed for but didn't get. For example his potion books and magazines, or the creature books and the wand target shooting game he got from his godfather and everything else in his room. Also meeting his friends, talking with you or the other members of the family, spending time with you all or his godparents, playing with his brothers, and much more are all things Harry has to learn to organize in his mind to not get distracted by them all the time," Henry clarified.

"It's like he is sitting in a room full of toys and can't decide which he should choose to play with, and when he decides on one, he can't concentrate on it because he knows there are so many more he could try, and so he can't really enjoy it," Henry continued. "The only exceptions are things he loves over all. Concerning his school stuff, it is Potions, DADA and Magical Creatures. Here he has no problems concentrating because they are so important for him that he doesn't long for something else to do at the moment he is learning it. Harry needs to learn to reward himself with something after he studies a subject he doesn't like, or at least isn't as much interested in as Potions or his other favorite classes. He also has to use alternate learning methods to the regular one. I will show him a few more methods and hope he will be as enthusiastic as he was today. There will be several steps backwards, but I'm very hopeful that he will manage to finish this year successfully."

"By his jubilance, I almost thought you did a wonder healing," Severus said dryly.

Henry laughed. "No, unfortunately it isn't so easy. I'm no God. My success is very closely linked with the will of my patient to heal and learn. Harry is a very eager young man, and I think we will manage to work together very well. He has to learn to rest and that he won't lose time by doing it. Soon he will realize that he can learn much better when he is well rested."

"Let's hope so, by goodness!" Severus said.

"He is a good boy. He was really sure that he was stupid and you were all expecting too much from him. You just witnessed his great relief after realizing that he isn't stupid. It had eaten him up from inside so much that now that he knows it was wrong, he almost worked himself into a panic attack." Henry shook his head in disbelief. "You would think the Boy-Who-Destroyed-Voldemort would be a self-confident person, but he is far from it."

Ivy had leaned against Severus's chest, hugging him tightly.

"He will be okay, Ivy." Severus gently stroked her arm and shoulder.

"Yes, I know. It was so good to see him happy. Even though I know it will change again," Ivy said.

"He is a strong young man, Ivy. The first step in the right direction is done, and as long as Henry and Harry continue working together like they did today, I'm very confident that we will see more of the happy Harry in future." With that James shifted Harry a bit, who lay like a sack in his arms. "I think I will bring him to his bed to sleep in a more comfortable position." James smiled, amused that the boy was even smiling in his sleep.

"I will help you," Severus said and stood up after Ivy had let go of him. He lifted Harry in his arms and carried him to his room and put him in his bed.

Harry opened his eyes. "Severus?"

"Yes, it's me. You are tired, Harry. Just sleep a bit."

Harry smiled at him. "I'm not stupid," Harry said, relieved.

Severus shook his head amused. "I didn't need a Healer to know that, Harry. You are an intelligent young man, but unfortunately a very stubborn one as well. Now sleep, Harry."

"Okay, Dad," Harry said, already half asleep and not registering what he said.

Severus contrary wasn't asleep and stood dumbfounded in front of the sleeping Harry until his wife gently embraced him from behind and spoke teasingly in his ear. "But it was mum he said first."

Severus could feel her smirk against his ear and quickly turned and hugged her. Leaning closer to her ear, he said, "But he is sharing my passion for potions and not yours for History." Now it was his turn to smirk, and the Snape smirk was much better than the Dumbledore smirk. A Snape smirk can't be passed by marriage, after all.

"Oh, you are mean!" Ivy said and playfully hit Severus against his chest.

"I know," Severus said and kissed her. "And I can even be meaner by telling you that you have to leave to prepare your class and I can still stay half an hour watching our son sleep and memorizing his last words."

Ivy smiled at her husband. "I love you!"

"And I love you," Severus whispered against her lips.

**

* * *

**

_For all the Draco lovers I have good news. There will be more of him in the next chapter!!!  
_

_**Please review!**_


	57. Chapter 57

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_to all my Cherokee Camp readers, I have uploaded a new Sneak Preview for the next chapter on my homepage. Feel free to check it out.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 57 – Rescuing a life**

**~*~**

Harry smiled at him. "I'm not stupid," Harry said, relieved.

Severus shook his head amused. "I didn't need a Healer to know that, Harry. You are an intelligent young man, but unfortunately a very stubborn one as well. Now sleep, Harry."

"Okay, Dad," Harry said, already half asleep and not registering what he said.

Severus contrary wasn't asleep and stood dumbfounded in front of the sleeping Harry until his wife gently embraced him from behind and spoke teasingly in his ear. "But it was mum he said first."

Severus could feel her smirk against his ear and quickly turned and hugged her. Leaning closer to her ear, he said, "But he is sharing my passion for potions and not yours for History." Now it was his turn to smirk, and the Snape smirk was much better than the Dumbledore smirk. A Snape smirk can't be passed by marriage, after all.

"Oh, you are mean!" Ivy said and playfully hit Severus against his chest.

"I know," Severus said and kissed her. "And I can even be meaner by telling you that you have to leave to prepare your class and I can still stay half an hour watching our son sleep and memorizing his last words."

Ivy smiled at her husband. "I love you!"

"And I love you," Severus whispered against her lips.

**~*~**

After the green smoke disappeared, Harry checked the instructions for the memory potion again. Harry sighed, relieved; he had done everything right. _Now __I__have to add__ the Doxy wings and wait five more days to add the next and almost last ingredients_, Harry thought and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Several weeks had passed after Harry's first lesson with Henry. Harry was allowed to attend his full school schedule again. He was a bit better and was able to catch up, but Harry still wasn't satisfied. The best marks he was capable of were Acceptables, and he didn't get this mark very often. From time to time he still was too unfocused and wasn't able to follow with the class or catch up. The fear of being forced to repeat the school year was eating him up from the inside. Rest was good for his marks and his panic attack problem, and Harry forced himself to rest as soon as he felt tired. That gained him praise from his parents and healers, and so nobody guessed that Harry was doing something very stupid and dangerous in his free time.

Harry knew the risk of brewing the Memory Potion, but he wanted to finish his third year successfully, and he wanted to enjoy his Christmas holiday without studying all the time. There was still a lot of time until Christmas, but the potion would need two weeks to be finished, and so Harry had a month to catch up with the help of the Memory potion until the mark overview will be send to the parents just before the Christmas holiday will start.

On his way back to his quarters, Harry saw Ron and Dean coming back from flying. "Hey, Harry," Dean greeted cheerfully. "The weather was great for flying today. Too bad it's becoming dark already."

Ron looked uncomfortably at Harry. "I'm sure you soon will be allowed to fly as well. Healer Smith said you can fly while an adult is around. You could ask Professor Snape-Dumbledore to watch while you fly. Would you like to meet on the Quidditch field on Friday afternoon? It's free then."

Harry screwed his face. "No, thanks. Flying under supervision isn't something I would like. The Slytherins will party seeing me babysat by an adult while flying. Thanks for offering, Ron, but I will pass." Harry looked sad, and to break the uncomfortable silence that followed after this statement, he said his good-bye to Dean and Ron and went to his quarters.

Unfortunately Harry couldn't get the image of him flying a few rounds out of his head._ I felt well for many weeks and didn't get an attack so what could happen?_ Harry thought, annoyed. When he entered the quarters everything was quiet. That was very unusual. On his door was pinned a paper.

_There was a problem in the Daycare and Severus and I had to go for a talk with the educator. Albus and Minerva are still working, and Eathan and Lysander are over at Poppy and Alastor's. As we don't know when we'll be back please eat something and go to bed on your own. If you need anything call Paul or contact Albus or Minerva in their offices. _

_Love, Ivy_

This situation was just too good to be real. Harry didn't think twice. He threw his school bag on his bed and went for the broom cupboard. Quickly he shrank his broom so as not to attract any attention on his way to the Quidditch field. It was October and already very cold. The light was dim and Harry was sure he couldn't be seen from the castle when he mounted his broom and enjoyed the overwhelming feeling of freedom to feel the wind blow in his face.

The first few rounds Harry flew very careful in fear of something bad happening. With each round he felt more confident and flew higher. _The adults were just too overprotective,_ Harry thought happily. Suddenly something hit the back of his head, and Harry almost lost his balance.

"Hahaha, look at the weakling Potter," Pansy said and laughed hysterically.

Harry felt reminded of the cruel laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange. Still holding the back of his head, Harry looked around. Three Slytherins were circling him on their broom and one more was floating in the air a few feet away. It was Draco, who looked unsure of what to do.

"What's going on, Draco? Come over. That's our chance to teach Potter a lesson," Crabbe said excitedly.

"Yes, Drake, what's wrong with you?" Pansy asked angrily. She had wondered about the odd behavior of her friend lately.

Reluctantly Draco flew over to his friends and stopped beside Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle meanwhile started to circle Harry and push him in hope to put him off-balance.

"Maybe we should leave him alone. Professor Snape will be angry with us when he finds out about it," Draco said nervously.

"Oh, but Potter won't tell his new Daddy, would he?" Crabbe said and pulled harshly at Harry's hair. "He doesn't want his Daddy to know that he was flying, aren't I right?"

Pansy flew over to them and looked disgustedly at Harry. "He should have adopted one of us and not you. You will pay for it."

Harry didn't say anything and just concentrated on his breathing. Getting a panic attack now would be the worst ever. Goyle's next words made it hard to control his panic.

"Maybe he won't even be able to say _anything _after we are finished with him," Goyle said cruelly and flew close to Harry who still was in Crabbe's grip.

Draco was pulled out of his fear of earning the wrath of his friends by these words and flew over to Goyle. "Are you crazy?" He looked at Crabbe and ordered, "Let him go!"

"No, you won't," Goyle said harshly.

Crabbe looked uncertainly from one to the other and didn't let go of Harry.

"Finally it is proven that you betrayed us," Goyle said bitterly and looked angrily at Draco.

Draco grabbed Goyle, and they started to punch and push each other. Pansy screamed for them to stop and finally told Crabbe to let go of Harry and stop Draco and Goyle from fighting. Crabbe failed while trying to break the two fighters apart. Suddenly a scream filled the air and they all looked down with shock and saw Draco hit the ground hard. They were around 32 feet high and a fall from this height must be very dangerous if not deadly.

Harry recovered first from the shock and raced down to Draco. "Draco, damn, please say something!" Harry shouted desperately at the still from on the ground.

He felt the Slytherins land beside him, but didn't look at them. Carefully he turned Draco onto his back and slightly shook is shoulder while still calling his name. After he didn't get any reply he checked Draco's pulse and was relieved to still feel it, but the relief was short-lived because he realized that Draco wasn't breathing. "He isn't breathing." He looked desperately at the Slytherins who still stood, shocked, beside him. "Get help, Goyle! Get Madam Pomfrey! Fast!"

He chose Goyle because Pansy's face was green and Crabbe had already thrown up heavily. He thanked Merlin that Goyle didn't complain and ran to the castle as fast as he could.

Harry tried hard to remember the first aid class in his primary school and started to give Draco artificial respiration. Between some breaths he ordered Pansy to create a pressure bandage with Crabbe's shirt and belt onto Draco's open wound at his leg.

When Poppy reached the field Draco still hadn't started to breathe again. Poppy took over, and Harry crawled a few feet away. Suddenly, now that all the stress was over, he started to shake violently and a heavy tiredness was overwhelming him. He hardly realized more people were arriving at the field, and when he was lifted into Albus' arms, he just sighed and buried his face in Albus' robes. Only seconds later darkness overcame him.

_________

"Hey," Harry said uncertainly when Draco woke up.

"Hey," Draco said tiredly.

"How are you?" Harry asked, scared.

"Fine, thanks to you, if what I heard from Madam Pomfrey is right," Draco whispered and winced in pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't speak, Draco," Harry whispered. He looked around worriedly.

Draco noticed Harry's behavior and asked, "They don't know you are here?"

"No, I snuck out. I'm grounded for a week because I flew without supervision. I think only the fact that they are overwhelmed with relief that you are still alive made them not ground me for longer." Harry tried to grin, but it looked forced.

Draco tried a weak grin as well. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled happily. "I'm glad you are okay. With whom would I fight if you had died?"

"Yeah," Draco said tiredly while already closing his eyes.

_______________

"Please let me visit Draco! At least for a few minutes, Severus," Harry pleaded. It was two days after the accident, and Draco still was in the hospital wing. His sneak-out one day ago had remained unnoticed, but Harry didn't want to risk it again.

"You are grounded," Severus answered grumpily.

Harry pouted and grumpily finished his breakfast.

Satisfied that Harry didn't argue with him, Severus offered, "You can join me when I visit him this evening."

Immediately Harry's mood lightened. "Thank you, Severus."

"I want to visit Draco, as well," Eathan said.

"Me, too," Lysander said, spitting crumbs all over the table.

Severus glared at Lysander, who turned red, putting up his doggy look to calm Severus.

Ivy grinned and waved her wand to clean the table of the crumbs and said, "You can come with me to visit him before I bring you to the Daycare."

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted.

Lysander just smiled shyly at his mother so as not to spill more crumbs on the table.

___________

Severus went straight to Poppy's office, and Harry made his way to Draco's bed. He stopped abruptly when he saw Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson speaking with Draco.

Draco saw Harry and waved him over. "Come on, Harry!"

Reluctantly Harry went over to Draco and said, "You look better."

"Madam Pomfrey says I can leave the bed in two days," Draco said cheerfully as if he didn't notice the odd mood.

Harry glanced carefully a few times over to the Slytherins. He didn't like having them behind him, so he tried to at least have them in his sight even though it was just out of the corner of his eyes.

The Slytherins didn't seem to be aggressive or hostile; they shifted nervously from one foot to the other and Pansy was biting her bottom lip. The whole situation was awkward.

"That's good." Harry would like to know if Draco was allowed to fly again, but knowing how hard it had hit him when he learned that he wasn't allowed to do it, he didn't dare to ask.

"Maybe it's better we go now, Drake. We'll come back tomorrow," Pansy said and guided Goyle and Crabbe out of the infirmary.

"That was awkward," Harry said, relieved.

Draco's face became serious. "They told me the complete story. I think I really owe you a life debt now."

Harry hadn't thought about that. "Stupid, you owe me nothing. I couldn't just let you die, could I?"

"Ehm... I mean you... you..." Draco stuttered and blushed.

"I what?" Harry asked confused.

"You did this thing with my lips... you..." Draco blushed even more.

Harry screwed his face. "I did nothing with your lips, idiot. I breathed through your nose into your lungs to rescue your life."

"Not a bit less embarrassing," Draco stated, not looking at Harry.

"Oh, sorry, I will remember next time that you feel embarrassed by it and just let you die," Harry teased Draco.

"That's not what I meant," Draco said apologizing.

"Then let's stop talking about it. So, are you allowed to attend classes soon?" Harry asked to change the topic.

"No, as soon as I am released from bed I will go home for a week or so to rest more." Draco rolled his eyes to make clear what he thought about it. "What about you? Snuck out again?"

Harry looked around, panicked. "Shhh, Severus is here, too. I was just allowed to visit you under his supervision."

Draco laughed. "You really get yourself into trouble often, Potter."

"Snape," Harry stated almost automatically.

"Old habits die hard, Harry," Draco said, laughing.

"Sure, brat," Harry said and couldn't suppress a grin himself.

* * *

_The next chapter will be about the memory potion. Bad, bad Harry!!!_

_There is a new poll up for this story. Please vote!!!  
_

_**Please review!**_


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_______Dear readers,_**

_finally here is the chapter about the potion. _

_Some were eager to see the** spanking** I warned in the beginning of the story and even asked several times when it will happen. This chapter it will. So this is the warning for all those who don't like it. I for myself think it fits Severus and this story and you will see Severus reasons. This is fanfiction. Nobody gets hurt in real. So if you don't like it, I can't change it. It will be maybe five lines or so but if you let them out it will make no sense, so just try to remember this is fanfiction and not reality._

_Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this chapter and the good reviews will make up for whatever bad reviews will come with this chapter._

_I put up a sneak preview for chapter 59 on my homepage if you want to check it out.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 58 – The Potion**

**~*~**

"Oh, sorry, I will remember next time that you feel embarrassed by it and just let you die," Harry teased Draco.

"That's not what I meant," Draco said apologizing.

"Then let's stop talking about it. So, are you allowed to attend classes soon?" Harry asked to change the topic.

"No, as soon as I am released from bed I will go home for a week or so to rest more." Draco rolled his eyes to make clear what he thought about it. "What about you? Snuck out again?"

Harry looked around, panicked. "Shhh, Severus is here, too. I was just allowed to visit you under his supervision."

Draco laughed. "You really get yourself into trouble often, Potter."

"Snape," Harry stated almost automatically.

"Old habits die hard, Harry," Draco said, laughing.

"Sure, brat," Harry said and couldn't suppress a grin himself.

**~*~**

"Harry?" Severus asked while knocking on Harry's door. When no reply came, he called again for Harry and slowly opened the door.

The room was empty. Harry's bed was neatly made, but his desk was a mess. Severus couldn't resist having a look. Among the disarray of objects, a list caught his sight. After a closer look at it, Severus felt his blood freeze. It was the list of all the ingredients of Harry's secret Memory Potion. Harry had made a check beside all the ingredients, which made it clear to Severus that Harry must have been brewing it for quite some time. _Please, don't let me be too late,_ Severus thought in panic and raced out of the room.

The students jumped out of the way of the running Potions Master. Professor Snape never ran in the halls and whatever made him run like this must be something very serious. So the rumors about what could have happened spread through the school before Severus had even reached the Room of Requirement.

Severus sweated and his heart beat faster than in any other moment in his life. Not even while being in front of the Dark Lord had he felt panic like he did right now. _Don't let him be dead,_ Severus pleaded while concentrating hard on the wish to find Harry in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

Harry meanwhile was adding the last ingredients to the potion and looked fearful at the bubbling potion. The color turned yellow like the recipe said. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and took the cup for the potion in his hand.

_Is it really worth the risk? __I'm learning__ much better with the help of Henry, and maybe I __will__ manage to catch up __on__ all the __stuff I've missed __completely __over the next__ few __months__. Surely I will manage the year __if__ I __continue__ work as hard as I do right now, but that hardly leaves any free time for fun._ Harry was unsure.

_Taking the potion __will__ help me to catch up without __hundreds__ of hours of hard work, and I can do more fun things with Ron and Hermione. And it would give me extra time with the Weasley twins for brewing. It also would help me to have a great Christmas holiday. Severus and Ivy would be very happy __if__ I manage to __earn __better marks before the holiday, and I wouldn't need to __study__ all the time. __I could just brew and have fun while we__ visit at Thadeus and __Elli's__. Eathan and Lysander say the big house is great and there are many things to investigate_. Harry breathed deeply and finally grabbed for the dipper and filled the cup.

_Yes, it is worth the risk. The color is right, and I'm sure I did anything right. Four weeks to achieve better marks before the Christmas holidays. Yes, it is worth the risk,_ Harry decided.

Slowly, he lifted the cup to his lips and smelled the potion. It smelled like acid which made Harry pause.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Severus stormed into the room. With long steps he ran over to Harry and knocked the cup out of Harry's hand. Then he grabbed the shocked teen by his collar and shook him. "Did you take anything?"

Harry was shocked. He had never seen Severus like this. He was sure that he was in big trouble. Severus' expression was murderous, but Harry could see the panic and the worry in it as well. He couldn't verbally answer Severus' question and just shook his head.

"You stupid idiot! Do you know what could happen?" Severus was furious. He had never felt so worried for someone like he felt right then. He had no idea what to do and thinking rationally wasn't something he could do at the moment. All he wanted was to show Harry how stupid he was behaving and how dangerous it was to do what he did. He didn't even realize that he turned Harry, bent him over and trapped him under his left arm. With his right hand he swatted Harry hard. "You could have died, you idiotic child. Do you even realize that? What the hell were you thinking by doing all this? You could have died in this room and nobody would have found you!" Almost every word was emphasized with a swat.

Harry was shocked when he felt Severus bend him over, and he yelped when the first swat hit his bottom. It was nothing like Uncle Vernon's beatings with the belt; it was much worse. The pain wasn't as bad, but for the whole situation was awful. Harry knew that he deserved it, and he felt so bad for making Severus worry like this. Guilt was hurting more than the swats on his bottom, but the swats nevertheless hurt.

Worst of all were Severus words. They cut like a knife into Harry's soul. His backside hurt and finally Harry regained his voice. "I'm sorry, please." Harry started to sob. The blood was rushing to his head from the awkward position he was in and from the shame he felt. The whole idea of risking to drink this potion seemed more and more stupid in Harry's mind by Severus' words. Tears were running down his face, and he sobbed openly. His bottom burned. "Please stop it. Please, I'm sorry, Dad." Harry drew in a sharp breath upon realizing what he had said.

Hearing Harry call him dad drew Severus out of his panic induced rage, and he stopped the spanking. Shocked he paused and slowly realized that he had lost control. For almost a whole minute they remained in this awkward position. Harry was sobbing and started to rub his sore bottom, and Severus tried to slow down his racing heart.

Finally Severus remembered the still bubbling potion. He straightened Harry up and waved his wand to vanish the potion. Then he turned to his adoptive son again. He held Harry by his shoulders and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punished you like this, but I was very worried. Can you imagine what scenes I had in my mind while racing here? I thought I would find you dead, Harry. How could you be so stupid?"

Harry was still trying to suppress his sobs and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve . "I'm sorry, Da... Severus." If Harry's face wasn't already red from the spanking, he would have blushed now.

Severus lifted one hand from Harry's shoulders and lifted Harry's chin with it. "I wish you would have called me Dad a different day, Harry. I would be so proud to have you call me Dad all the time, but that doesn't change that we have to talk now. Seriously talk," Severus said strictly.

"Okay," Harry said miserably and let his head hang again after Severus let go of his chin.

"Let's go into my office for it," Severus said and guided Harry by his neck out of the room.

The walk through the castle to Severus' office was horrible. The whole time Severus' hand was heavy on Harry's neck and Harry could see all the students they passed out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't dare to look up and show them his tear strained face, but he could hear them whisper about him and Severus. It seemed Severus really had made a run to the Room of Requirement, because many students mentioned it in their whispered conversations.

Harry sighed deep when he finally sat down on the chair in front of Severus' desk. He had hoped Severus would sit down behind his desk to have some distance, but he drew his chair close to Harry's. His bottom still stung, and Harry squirmed on his seat. The silence was horrible and so Harry said insecurely, "I'm really sorry. I just..." Harry didn't know how to finish this sentence without making Severus angry again.

"You just what, Harry? Didn't think? Didn't care about our feelings if your potion had killed you? Please tell me, Harry. I would like to understand why my son, with whom we discussed so many times that it doesn't matter what marks he gets as long as he tried his best, wanted to take such a risk? You were aware of the risk, weren't you?" Severus asked seriously.

Harry breathed deep. "Yes, I was."

When Harry gave no more explanation, Severus asked prompted him. "Henry helped you to learn much better. You never complained about your lessons with him. We thought everything was going better for you. So why, Harry, _why_ did you do it?" Severus was really confused about Harry. He had the feeling he will never understand this boy.

Harry still wasn't able to speak. New tears formed in his eyes.

"Merlin, speak to me, Harry!" Severus ordered desperately while leaning over to be close to Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked.

"You said that already, but that's not what I asked you for. I want to hear why you did it." Severus lifted Harry's chin and looked deep in his eyes. The temptation to use Legilimency on Harry was strong, but Severus resisted. He wanted his son to open up to him freely.

Being forced to look directly into Severus' face didn't make it easier to tell him the truth, but it also made it impossible to avoid talking with Severus. "I didn't want to spend my whole holiday studying."

Severus' expression turned to murderous again. "You can thank your grandfather for teaching me to control my anger because otherwise I would spank you again. How stupid can you be, Harry? You risked death for having a lesson-free Christmas holiday?"

Now that Severus said it like that, it sound really stupid, even to Harry. "I didn't see it that way. I thought I could brew it correct."

"You thought you could brew a potion that even high ranked Potion brewers try to avoid? Have you even spent the time to read about all the things that could go wrong?" Severus' expression changed again as he realized something. "Where the hell did you even got this potion recipe from?"

Harry gulped. "Ehm..."

"I'm listening," Severus said dangerously.

"I found it in a potion book in the library," Harry almost whispered.

"In the restricted section? How did you get into that section?" Severus asked seriously.

"Ehm... I still have the pass Lockhart gave me in the beginning of the last year," Harry said, ducking his head even more in fear of an outburst from Severus.

Severus felt the anger grow again. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "This is useless. I need to calm down before we speak about it again. We will go back home. You will give me the pass and remain in your room until I call you out. I need to speak with Ivy."

Harry felt miserable. He felt sick and as much as he tried to, he couldn't suppress his sobs. What did Severus have to speak with Ivy about? _Will they throw me out now? Damn, I've strewed it all up._

The moment he was alone in his room he threw himself on his bed, although he wasn't sure how much longer it would be his, hid his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

**

* * *

Please review!!**

Sneak preview for the next chapter is on my homepage.


	59. Chapter 59

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_finally Christmas is over, but the big dark cloud of what happened is still over my head. I don't want to bother you with it, but I want to appologize for my short replies to reviews I normally would answer in detail. At the moment I just don't feel well with all the family drama that has happened this Christmas. No worries my writing isn't affected and I even have written a very cheerful chapter yesterday (ch64)._

_I hope for you all Christmas was a lovely and enjoyable holiday and I wish you all a Happy New Year!!!_

_The preview for the next chapter is on my homepage!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 59 - Consequences**

**~*~**

Harry gulped. "Ehm..."

"I'm listening," Severus said dangerously.

"I found it in a potion book in the library," Harry almost whispered.

"In the restricted section? How did you get into that section?" Severus asked seriously.

"Ehm... I still have the pass Lockhart gave me in the beginning of the last year," Harry said, ducking his head even more in fear of an outburst from Severus.

Severus felt the anger grow again. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "This is useless. I need to calm down before we speak about it again. We will go back home. You will give me the pass and remain in your room until I call you out. I need to speak with Ivy."

Harry felt miserable. He felt sick and as much as he tried to, he couldn't suppress his sobs. What did Severus have to speak with Ivy about? _Will they throw me out now? Damn, I've strewed it all up._

The moment he was alone in his room he threw himself on his bed, although he wasn't sure how much longer it would be his, hid his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

**~*~**

About one hour later somebody shook Harry gently by his shoulder. He had fallen asleep while crying, and when he turned to look at the person who woke him, he could hardly see through his swollen eyes.

"We would like to talk to you, Harry," Ivy said and tried to smile at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked sad and worried, and Harry felt guilt clutching his stomach again.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. His glasses must have slipped from his nose while sleeping; he fumbled for them on the bed.

Severus, who had sat down on a chair close to Harry, reached down to pick the glasses from the floor.

"Thank you," Harry said shyly and took the glasses from Severus. After a deep sigh Harry looked up at Ivy who still sat on his bed. _Now it's time to say good-bye. It was too good to be true. I will take it like a man when they tell me to pack my things. I don't want them to feel bad about it. Ivy __already looks__ very sad. _"You don't have to say anything. I understand; I will pack."

"What for?" Ivy asked, confused, and looked back and forth between Severus and Harry.

Severus just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry, puzzled.

"I know you don't want me in the family any longer. I understand it." Harry looked at his hands while saying this and now gathered his courage to look up at Ivy. He owed it to her to at least look into her face while saying good-bye. "You have already worried enough, and now I even did this. I'm sorry. I didn't realize what—"

"Stop it, Harry," Ivy said strictly, with an expression Harry had never seen on her face. It was something between shock, anger and worry. "How can you think we would abandon you? You are our son, Harry. We don't throw family members out just because they did something wrong. Even when it was something very serious."

Harry just looked at her, confused. Now he felt even guiltier for worrying them so much. If they had thrown him out, it would have been a good punishment. Harsh enough that he would feel sorrier for himself than for them, but now he felt bad.

"What gave you the impression that we would throw you out, Harry? Did I say anything like that in our conversation?" Severus asked, confused.

"Not exactly... you just said you needed to speak with Ivy... I thought you wanted to speak with her about how to get the adoption reversed," Harry said miserably, staring at his hands again.

"We will never reverse the adoption, Harry, and we will never stop loving you as our son," Severus said determinedly. "What you did was very wrong and dangerous and any decision about _punishment _should be decided by Ivy and me together, not just one of us. That's why I needed to speak with Ivy."

"Okay," Harry said uncertainly and looked from Severus to Ivy.

"First I would like to hear your reasons for brewing this potion. How much research have you done about it, Harry? Did you know how dangerous it was?" Ivy asked sternly.

Harry sighed. "I knew how dangerous it was, but I was sure that I brewed it right. I wanted you to be proud of me, and I wanted peaceful Christmas holidays without spending my whole time studying."

"Who said you had to study during Christmas, Harry?" Severus asked angrily. "Nobody did! It was just you assuming things again and you didn't ask us."

"Severus, please, it doesn't help to yell at him," Ivy said calmly. Facing Harry again, she said, "When will you learn to ask us before you assume things, Harry? Haven't you realized by now that you often think differently than we do? We didn't plan on making you study all the time during the holidays. Healer Williams also won't come during the holidays, and you just have to do your regular school homework, like any other student of your year."

Harry tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. "I didn't know."

"No, you didn't know because you never asked, Harry," Severus said, this time calmer. "Look where it led you this time. You almost killed yourself." Nervously he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Harry said and couldn't stop a few tears from escaping his eyes.

Ivy gently cupped his cheek and brushed a tear away with her thumb. "Harry, please, learn to trust us and speak with us before you do something stupid or dangerous. We never sent you away when you wanted to speak with us, and we were always honest with you. The problem is that we often don't understand your way of thinking. I would have never guessed that even with your lessons with Henry and your good marks lately, you are still unsatisfied and think you have to be better. We are so proud of you, Harry, and we told you so many times lately."

Harry blinked against the tears. "But I wanted to be _really_ good. I wanted you all to be proud and not just glad that I'm not stupid."

Severus grunted in frustration and slammed his head in his hands.

Harry looked at Severus, confused, but Ivy gently turned his face back to her. "We never thought you were stupid, Harry, just unmotivated. Now we know that we pressured you too much, but we tried to change this over the last few weeks. Please tell me if we gave you the impression that you are not good enough for us."

"No, but I wanted to be really good and not just average. You should not be proud of me for being average," Harry said desperately. Sometimes it was so hard to explain things to his parents.

"We are proud of you for working so hard and for being motivated. We are also proud of you for being such a wonderful brother to Lysander and Eathan, and we were very proud of you for rescuing Draco. We are proud of you for seeing people for what they are and not judging them by their house or family, and we are proud because you are our son now."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just flung himself at Ivy and hugged her.

After a short time Ivy said, "Now we need to speak about the consequences of your brewing."

"Okay," Harry said sadly and let go of Ivy.

"Do you understand how important it is to speak with us before assuming something?" Severus asked gently.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Harry answered.

"I hope you will never forget this, Harry. You worried me and Ivy very much," Severus said seriously.

"I know, and I won't forget it," Harry said, determined.

"Harry, we could have lost you through this. Do you even know how much you would have hurt us if that had happened?" Ivy asked, her eyes glassy from suppressing her tears.

Harry let his shoulders hang even more. "I know, Ivy, please stop telling me this. I'm sorry."

Again Ivy cupped Harry's cheek. "But it is the truth, Harry. We would all be very sad if something were to happen to you. Eathan and Lysander love you as well. What do you think we should have told them?"

That was too much, and Harry started sobbing again. "I'm sorry. I won't do something like this again."

Severus scooted closer with his chair and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "It's okay, Harry. We forgive you. Just remember how much you risked by wanting to drink this potion. It wasn't worth the risk, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry," Harry said between sobs.

"I know, and I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have lost my temper and hit you. It was very wrong. Can you forgive me?" Severus asked carefully.

Harry looked up into Severus' face. His father's hand still rested on his head while Harry answered, "I deserved it. I was very bad."

"No, Harry. You weren't bad; it was just what you did that was wrong. That's a big difference. And you didn't deserve what I did to you. It was wrong, Harry. I was very scared, worried and angry about what could have happened to you and couldn't control myself. I should have better control. So can you forgive me?"

Harry just nodded and tried to stop the sobbing.

"Good," Ivy said and cupped Harry's cheeks with both her hands after Severus had removed his hand from Harry's head. "Breathe calmly, Harry. Trying to suppress the sobs and tears will just make it painful. Just try to breathe calmly."

Slowly Harry calmed down and the sobbing ebbed.

"Severus and I decided that you have already received a very harsh punishment by getting his uncontrolled, very harsh spanking. I want you to know that this is not normal in our family. Like Severus said he is very sorry for what he did. Maybe you remember our first talk about rules and that we told you that sometimes Severus thinks a spanking is the only way to make one of our children to understand a rule, but what he did to you in the Room of Requirement was not the kind of spanking he meant that day. Severus' spankings are 2 or 3 swats on the boys' backsides when they do something really dangerous or hurt someone on purpose and…" She leaned over to Harry and whispered into his ear. "He never swats really hard. I can hardly see him ever doing it to you."

Severus cleared his throat and looked annoyed at Ivy for whispering something that concerned him to Harry.

"Like I said, this hitting was not a spanking and like Severus already told you himself, he is very sorry about it. You scared him a lot."

"I know. I understand why he did it." Harry shyly looked over to Severus and moved his still sore bottom uncomfortably on the bed. "Not that I wish to ever have to get one again."

"This will never happen again. I promise, Harry. I'm sorry," Severus said seriously.

Harry smiled a shy smile. "Okay."

"Good; so no more secret brewing and no more lies and secrets, okay?" Ivy said and held out her hand.

This time Harry smiled a happy and relieved smile and shook the offered hand.

"Time for breakfast, I would say," Severus said. He stood up and straightened his robes.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Ivy also stood up, went closer to her husband and hugged him. When she was close to his ear she whispered, "I also forgive you, my love, but never lose control like that again."

Severus hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. "I wish I could forgive myself so easily. It will never happen again, Ivy."

"Ehm... I'll just go ahead," Harry said, blushing, while throwing a last glance back at his parents who were still embracing each other, before he opened the door and left the room.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	60. Chapter 60

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

___****________Dear readers,_

_a fast update for you this time my dear readers. Cherokee Camp will be updated in 2 days as well!_

_In this chapter the holidays will finally satrt for Harry. Enjoy the ups and down of it. :)_

_ I also would love if you read my side story (or sequel) to this story here. Some of you asked me for more Ivy/Severus moments or background. Therefore I wrote a short story. It's called "For the love of my life" and is uploaded already. Please read it and leave me a review!_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 60 – Finally Holidays**

**~*~**

"Like I said, this hitting was not a spanking and like Severus already told you himself, he is very sorry about it. You scared him a lot."

"I know. I understand why he did it." Harry shyly looked over to Severus and moved his still sore bottom uncomfortably on the bed. "Not that I wish to ever have to get one again."

"This will never happen again. I promise, Harry. I'm sorry," Severus said seriously.

Harry smiled a shy smile. "Okay."

"Good; so no more secret brewing and no more lies and secrets, okay?" Ivy said and held out her hand.

This time Harry smiled a happy and relieved smile and shook the offered hand.

"Time for breakfast, I would say," Severus said. He stood up and straightened his robes.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Ivy also stood up, went closer to her husband and hugged him. When she was close to his ear she whispered, "I also forgive you, my love, but never lose control like that again."

Severus hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. "I wish I could forgive myself so easily. It will never happen again, Ivy."

"Ehm... I'll just go ahead," Harry said, blushing, while throwing a last glance back at his parents who were still embracing each other, before he opened the door and left the room.

**~*~**

"Yes!" Harry shouted and threw his school bag under his desk. _Finally holidays_, he thought, relieved, as he let himself fall down onto his bed, facing the ceiling which Severus had charmed for Harry a week ago. Today the ceiling was full of white, fluffy clouds and the snitch was flying between them at a slow speed. The whole effect was very calming.

Harry grinned. _Not very Christmas__-__like_. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the scene on the ceiling. When he opened his eyes again, the clouds were greyer and it snowed between them. The snitch had a small layer of snow on it and from time to time it shook itself to get rid of the snow. _That's_ _more like Christmas_.

The weeks had passed very quickly after Harry's incident with the potion. Draco was still at home and would come back to Hogwarts after the holidays. Tomorrow Harry would visit him and had a sleep over in Malfoy's Mansion. _Who would have thought that I __would__ ever go freely to Malfoy's __Mansion__. _

Harry was looking forward to it. Remus would be there, and Draco had already told him hundreds of things he wanted to show him and do with him. _We won't have enough time to do it all __during__ the two days I will spend there_. Eathan and Lysander had sulked when they heard that only Harry was allowed to visit Draco. They hadn't spoken with Harry for an entire day, but then they couldn't do it any longer and forgave Harry.

_Two __weeks with__ no school_, Harry thought happily. He had caught up with the rest of his class, but still was only performing averagely and had to force himself to work. Without Henry, Harry would have given up several times, and he needed the Healer to make him work hard. His own motivation vanished very quickly, and Harry often wished to do other things than studying.

He had an assessment schedule. Harry could earn five suns; each day one if he finished his homework on his own without being reminded and working together with Henry. When Harry managed to get all five suns and not one cloud or lightning (that was the worst), Harry was allowed to brew with Severus during the weekend. When he got a lightning, he wasn't allowed to fly.

Lately Harry had used the opportunity to fly under the supervision of an adult. Madam Hooch had offered to supervise him, so it looked as if he got extra training. Nobody could mock him about extra training. Harry had only got one lightning and that was when he had thrown a temper tantrum during one of Henry's sessions with him. Harry had torn his history book in half and had thrown it at the door, the whole time cursing: "I will never get this damn, stupid shit in my head!" and "It's all useless!" That weekend had been boring because he wasn't allowed to fly or brew.

Sometimes Harry gets a cloud, but if Henry at least drew a small sun in the box as well, Severus turned a blind eye on it and let Harry brew with him. The small sun showed that Harry at least had tried to work with Henry. The twins had giggled about Harry's plan, which hung outside his door like their behavior plans. First Severus and Ivy had told them that the behavior plan is just for small kids and they had pouted that their big brother wouldn't have one. Then around two weeks after that conversation, Harry had his own plan on his door. "Look, Ly, now Harry also is a small kid like us," Eathan had said and giggled when Harry threw a warning look at him.

Harry's last session with Henry was yesterday and for this week Harry had four suns and one cloud with a tiny sun in it as well, so he was allowed to visit Draco. In the middle of the next week, Harry would visit the Weasleys, too. On Christmas Eve the whole family would be at Hogwarts because there were still some students there, and Severus and Ivy had to take care of them for the first holiday week.

The second week, Madam Hooch, Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick would be responsible for the remaining students. Severus and Ivy were still discussing whether they would make a short visit to Dumbledore's Mansion to show Harry the place where they spent the summer holidays at; maybe before they visit the grandparents at Snape's Mansion. Severus was against it because he didn't see why Harry had to see it before the summer. The house was cold now and the house-elves would have to be sent over to make it comfortable just for one or two days. The true reason for Severus' reluctance to go there was that he couldn't brew there because it would be useless to lift all the stasis charms in his laboratory for one day. Here at Hogwarts and in Snape's Mansion he could brew whenever he felt like it.

Ivy, however, wanted to show Harry their summer residence. She loved Dumbledore's Mansion and wanted to see what Harry thought about it. "We could arrange Harry's room while we're there. We could apparate on Friday to Dumbldore's Mansion and on Sunday over to Thadeus and Elli. Come on, Severus, I want to see how Harry likes it," Ivy pleaded with her husband while they sat in front of the fireplace enjoying their start of the holidays.

Severus groaned. "It's cold, Ivy. Paul and the other elves would have to leave Hogwarts to make the Mansion habitable, and all that work for just one day. The elves are needed here for Christmas."

"Severus, really, that was the stupidest excuse you could have come up with. As if you care for the house elves. Paul and Twinky would love to go over and arrange everything, and it wouldn't cost them much time and effort. You just have to give up two days of brewing, that's all."

"Harry also wants to brew. Aren't I right, Harry?" Severus asked the boy who read silently in the new creature book he got from Poppy and Alastor. Those two really were spoiling their godsons.

"Keep me out of this. That's your decision," Harry said and didn't even look up from his book. They had been discussing this for days now without a result. Albus, who sat in one of the comfortable armchairs, chuckled.

"Anything to say to this, old man?" Severus asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I just wonder why you are so against it. I thought you would jump at the opportunity to show Harry your private laboratory and arrange the second one you have planned," Albus said, a twinkle in his eyes.

_Damn, he is right. I hadn't even thought about it. We could __build__ up the second __lab__ I planned for Harry_, Severus thought.

While Severus was deep in thoughts, Albus winked at his daughter and got a big smile from her in return. Harry was watching the whole scene out of the corner of his eyes.

Severus cleared his throat. "Maybe the idea isn't so bad. If we arrange Harry's room this holiday we don't have to do it in the beginning of the summer and can spend more time with more enjoyable things."

_Yes, like vanishing in your potion __lab__ the moment we enter Dumbledore's __Mansion__ next summer_, Ivy thought, amused.

"Yes, I would say it is best we start Friday afternoon. Harry can sleep in the room with his brothers until we finished his room, and we can build the second lab for Harry."

"A lab just for me?" Harry asked, surprised, almost letting his book fall.

"Sure, you will need one during the summer and my laboratory is off limit for you," Severus said sternly.

"Wow, that's so cool. I have to tell Fred and George," Harry said excitedly, and jumped up. The book eventually fell down and Harry sprinted back to lay it on the table. "I will be back for supper!"

"Merlin, I'm glad those trouble makers are gone for two week from tomorrow on," Severus said and sighed.

"Don't forget that Harry will visit the Weasleys next week, my boy," Albus said, grinning.

"Ha, be assured that I will frisk Harry head to toe when he comes back from The Burrow," Severus said, determined.

Ivy laughed, and Albus chuckled before lifting his magazine to continue reading.

________

"You won't believe what Severus just said," Harry said cheerfully as he sat down beside Ron. Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration book, and Fred and George stopped their game of Exploding Cauldron. Otherwise the Gryffindor's Common Room was almost empty.

Ron pulled a face.

"Oh really, Ron, stop that," Hermione berated him.

"What? I just need time to get used to Harry calling the Professor Severus," Ron said and pulled a face at Severus' name again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry just ignored Ron's behavior. It didn't hurt him any longer. He looked at Fred and George and said, "I get my own laboratory."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Really?" George added.

"Yes, isn't that cool? My own lab," Harry said dreamily.

"Then we don't have to use the Room of Requirement any longer! Cool," Fred said.

"What?" Harry asked confused. He shook his head. "No, it's at Dumbledore's Mansion. Severus will build it up while we spend a few days there next week."

"Next week? But you wanted to visit us next week at the Burrow," Ron said, shocked.

"Calm down. I still will come. We will travel to Dumbledore's Mansion after my stay at the Burrow." Harry leaned back. "Wow, I can't wait to see my own lab."

"Then you have to convince Severus to let us visit you over the summer," George said.

Harry laughed when George used Severus' given name and Ron flinched again.

"I will try my best." Harry laughed.

"You better or we will flood Dumbledore's Mansion with owls while corresponding about our new products," Fred said.

"You should try to not get Harry in so much trouble," Hermione scolded them.

Fred laughed harshly. "Us getting him in trouble? He is perfectly capable of doing that on his own."

Harry blushed. He hadn't told them about the memory potion, but he had immediately thought about it now.

"Ah, look Fred, he is blushing," George said teasingly.

"So, ready to tell us about the mysterious potion you brewed that has now vanished?" Fred asked curiously.

"No, not really," Harry said awkwardly.

"What potion?" Hermione asked and looked back and forth between Harry and Fred.

Harry threw an angry look at Fred. "Nothing important, Hermione."

"Harry, does Professor Snape know about the potion? You didn't brew something dangerous, did you?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yes, Severus knows about the potion, okay? Let's speak about something else. It's holiday, so have you all packed?" Harry asked.

Fred laughed. "Nice try, lad. Let's play a round of exploding cauldron. You and Ron against George and I."

"It's me and George, Fred," Hermione corrected him.

"Oh, so you want to play with George? Hermione, I didn't know," Fred said teasingly and winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Why do I even try? I have better things to do than trying to teach you proper English." She lifted her book again and ignored the boys.

The cauldron was bubbling dangerously. "Ehm... that doesn't look like it normally does," Harry said sceptically.

"Yes, we made a new version. You will see. Come on it's your turn to throw something in," Fred said, laughing, and gestured to several small items that lay around the small cauldron.

"Chicken out?" George asked.

"You wish," Ron said angrily and threw a green bean into the cauldron.

"Ron, no wait!" Harry shouted and tried to grab Ron's hand, but it was too late. The moment the bean fell into the cauldron, it exploded. The cauldron was only the size of a football, but the amount of fluid that rained down on Harry and Ron was tenth of what could normally fit in it.

"Damn," Harry said and pulled out his wand. The twins jumped up to stop him, but Harry already cast a cleaning charm on himself.

"Ow, ow," Fred said.

___________

"Oh, Merlin," Minerva said and covered her mouth and nose as Harry stood dripping with sick potion slime in the living room of their quarters.

"What happened?" Severus and Ivy asked in the same moment, and Ivy rushed over to Harry.

Ivy wiped the hair out of Harry's face. "What happened Harry? Are you feeling all right?" Ivy asked worriedly, seeing the pale face and the sweat on Harry's forehead.

"No, I feel sick," Harry said miserably. "The twins..."

"I will kill them. This secretly brewing will stop from now on," Severus said angrily and overcame his disgust of the terrible smell Harry gave off by whatever clung to his robes and stepped closer.

"That will have to wait, Severus. We need Poppy. Harry is burning up," Ivy said, panicking while feeling Harry's forehead.

Severus turned, but was stopped by Albus raising his hand. "I already called for her." Albus stepped closer to Harry, trying to find out what Harry was covered in.

"The twins changed their new game. The exploding cauldron. I tried to clean myself by magic before they could stop me. You can only get rid of it the Muggle way. If you try to do it the magical way it starts to smell even worse and will be very hard to get scrubbed off. They didn't say anything about getting sick, though. It started to become worse on my way here. I think I should shower."

"You will go nowhere on your own, young man," Poppy said, stepping out of the fireplace. She was quickly informed on what had happened. "I can't cast an diagnostic spell before we get rid of the potion. Who knows what will happen otherwise! Speak with those troublemakers, I need a list of all the ingredients that are in this potion. Maybe Harry is having an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients, or is reacting badly with the potions," Poppy told Severus. Then she turned to Harry. "Let's go and get this potion off you, Harry."

Harry eyes bulged out of their sockets. "We?"

"Of course _we_, Harry. You could collapse any minute." She rolled her eyes at his shocked face. "Harry, I'm a Mediwitch and it's not the first time I've seen you naked. We have no time for discussion." With that she led Harry into the bathroom.

"Let's get rid of these clothes, Harry. You can keep your underwear on if it isn't soaked with the potion." She turned to let water into the tub.

Harry prayed that his boxers were untouched by the potion, and he sighed in relief when this was the case.

"Really, Harry," Poppy said, shaking her head, amused. "Into the tub before the reaction to the potion gets worse."

It was pure horror. Poppy scrubbed his whole body to get rid of the potion. Harry almost felt like crying. It was poor torture. His skin was burning, but at least the dizziness was lessening. "Everything okay, Harry. Are you still feeling sick?" Poppy asked.

"It's getting better. Are we almost finished?" Harry asked miserably.

"I know it hurts, Harry. I promise I will give you something for the burning when I'm finished, but I have to get it all off you," Poppy said sympathetically.

Harry nodded, wishing it would end soon. After what seemed like hours for Harry, Poppy put the sponge down. "All done, Harry. Now you can rinse it off, or do you want me to do it?" She looked worriedly at the boy.

"I can hardly move, Poppy," Harry said in a soft voice.

"It's okay, Harry. Just sit still, and I will rinse you off. The water will cool your bruised skin. It will feel good. Just relax."

A few minutes later, Poppy carefully dried Harry off by gently dabbing the water off. "Here." She gave him the towel. "Off to your room and change into new underwear. Nothing more. I will come to you in five minutes with a salve for your skin."

____________

Harry sighed in relief when Poppy applied the cool salve on his skin. "That feels good."

"I know, Harry," Poppy said smiling. The diagnostic spell she had cast on Harry before had showed that Harry just was overreacting to the potion because his normal potion was strengthening it. Now that the potion was off of Harry's skin it wasn't dangerous any longer. Some of the ingredients of the potion were dangerous when reacting with medications, and Poppy would have a serious talk with Fred and George before they leave for the Burrow. "You will feel sleepy soon. I fear it is an early bedtime for you today."

Harry looked at Poppy with panic. "I wanted to visit Draco tomorrow!"

"Calm down. Tomorrow you will feel normal again. Only your skin will still itch, but I will leave you some salve, and you can apply it when you need it. If you still feel bad or the itchiness gets worse you have to call for me, but I don't think you will have such problems. I can come over to Malfoy's Mansion if needed, so there is nothing that should keep you from your sleepover there." She smiled gently at Harry, who had relaxed.

"Sleep well, Harry," Poppy said softly and stroked the check of the almost sleeping teen. When Harry finally fell asleep, she chuckled. "You really are a handful for your parents."

* * *

**Please review!**


	61. Chapter 61

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_a fast update because my betas have more time at the moment. _

_The preview for the next chapter is on my homepage! Please don't forget to review!!!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 61 – Malfoy's Mansion**

**~*~**

Harry looked at Poppy with panic. "I wanted to visit Draco tomorrow!"

"Calm down. Tomorrow you will feel normal again. Only your skin will still itch, but I will leave you some salve, and you can apply it when you need it. If you still feel bad or the itchiness gets worse you have to call for me, but I don't think you will have such problems. I can come over to Malfoy's Mansion if needed, so there is nothing that should keep you from your sleepover there." She smiled gently at Harry, who had relaxed.

"Sleep well, Harry," Poppy said softly and stroked the check of the almost sleeping teen. When Harry finally fell asleep, she chuckled. "You really are a handful for your parents."

**~*~**

Harry hardly had time to greet Mrs. Malfoy and Remus before Draco dragged him out of the living room. "Come on, Harry. I want to show you my room."

"Green and silver, what else?" Harry pulled a face while looking around Draco's room.

"Much better than your room, Snape. I bet in a few month you will have crazy moving pictures on your walls like Eathan and Ly," Draco said teasingly. Seeing Harry blush, he started laughing uncontrollable. "You already have one, don't you?"

"And so what?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Merlin, what is it? A flower covered meadow? Little bunnies hopping around?"

"It's a sky and a snitch, if you have to know. I like it," Harry said sulkily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry. I'm just joking. The Dumbledores have a special liking for charming walls." Draco patted Harry's shoulder apologizing.

"Actually it was Severus who charmed my ceiling," Harry said shyly.

"Oh, my, in a few months he will start giving points to Gryffindor. That's scary," Draco said theatrically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are stupid."

"Have you brought your Firebolt with you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to—"

"Fly without supervision. I know," Draco said, annoyed. "Remus promised to fly with us, and we have house-elves who can watch us."

"I don't know if Severus thinks a house-elf is qualified enough to watch us. The rule was only flying with adults."

"The house-elves can watch you much better than any adult. They will only have eyes for you and won't be distracted," Draco said, grinning.

Harry pulled an angry face. "Very funny. That's all I ever wished for; big, round eyes following each of my movements."

"Oh, cheer up, Harry. We will have fun."

"What about you? Did Madam Pomfrey announce you healthy now?" Harry asked.

The grin vanished from Draco's face. "I still have to rest a lot." He pulled a face. "Can you believe that they force me to nap? That's so embarrassing. I tried to protest, but they threatened to not allow you to visit if I disobey."

"Who are you talking to? If Poppy had her way I still would have to nap every day. At least I can decide on my own if I feel like resting or not; most of the time." Harry scratched his arm.

"What's wrong? Fleas?" Draco asked and stepped backwards.

"No, stupid," Harry said, irritated. "It was an accident with Fred and George's jokes."

"Is it contagious?" Draco asked, amused.

"Yes, quite a lot," Harry said and threw himself on Draco.

"What's going on?" Remus asked the two boys rolling on the floor when he came to fetch them for lunch.

"Oh," Harry said, surprised, and looked at Remus.

Draco pushed Harry off him. "We were just joking."

"I hope so," Remus said sternly and eyed them closely. Seeing Harry scratch his arm, he said, "You should use your salve when it is bothering you. I want you to tell me if it won't get better. Is that clear?"

Harry was surprised about the stern tone. It seemed Remus had quickly adjusted with the responsibility of a father. Gone was the funny and easy going uncle-like Remus. "Crystal clear," Harry said sulkily.

"Harry, I'm not joking. When was the last time you applied the salve?"

"This morning. It will become better," Harry said anxiously. He was hardly an hour here and his stay already was in danger.

"It shouldn't even itch now. I will have a look at it after lunch. Wash your hands, boys, and then come down for dinner."

"Eww, what have you done with the calm and gentle Remus?" Harry asked, confused, when they were in the bathroom.

"It's close to the moon and my mother wants him to not spoil me. He isn't like this all the time, don't worry." Draco smiled at Harry's shocked face. "See, I'm not so much better off with my new dad. My mother was giving me a hard time when I tried to ignore Remus, but now we get along quite well. He allows more than my mom." Draco grinned.

"A Slytherin through and through," Harry said, laughing.

Harry and Draco already sat at the table when Narcissa and Remus came into the room. Before Draco's mom sat down, she went over to Harry and felt his forehead.

Harry pulled back, surprised.

"Hold still, Harry, I just want to see if you are warm," Narcissa explained calmly.

"I feel fine," Harry said nervously, but let Narcissa feel his forehead.

"Yes, I know the definition of _fine_ you teenagers use," Narcissa said and lifted her eyebrow. Harry was reminded of Severus and lowered his gaze.

"You seem to have no fever, but Remus and I will have a closer look at you after lunch. Draco has to rest, and so we have time without you losing important time for having fun." Narcissa threw a teasing look at her son.

After dinner, Draco left sulkily for his nap. He paused at the door and turned around. "But we will go flying, Remus. You promised."

"If Harry is all right, we will go flying, Draco. Now go and rest or we will have to add more napping time," Remus said sternly.

"Yeah," Draco said frustrated. He hated when Remus was like this.

"Now to you young man," Narcissa said and gestured Harry to sit down on the couch. "Pull your shirt off and let us see how bad it is."

Harry obeyed. "I feel fine," he assured again, but bit his bottom lip nervously when he saw the red skin on his arms and torso.

"I don't know. It doesn't look as if you are all right, Harry." Narcissa carefully turned his arms and gently guided Harry to lean over to see his back.

"No, really, it's not so bad." Harry panicked. He had looked forward to this sleep over so much.

Narcissa sighed and looked at Remus.

"Shall I call Severus?" Remus asked.

"No, please," Harry pleaded.

"Don't squirm, Harry!" Narcissa scolded. Addressing Remus again, she said, "Just call Poppy directly. Severus said she would come over if we needed her."

Five minutes later Poppy came out of the fireplace.

Harry sat on the couch like a lost puppy. Narcissa was stroking his head and assured him that everything would be okay.

"Let's see, Harry," Poppy said, and Harry was again prodded from side to side. "We will try something else, Harry. It seems the salve isn't working well enough." She rummaged in her bag. "We will bath you for ten minutes in this. Remus, would you accompany Harry while he takes the bath? I'm sure he would prefer to have a man around and not me."

"Sure, what do you say, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry quickly nodded. His last bath in front of Poppy was embarrassing enough.

"The redness should vanish after ten minutes. See that he is covered fully in the water. Only the head should stick out," she instructed Remus. Turning to Harry, she added, "And no pants this time, Harry. The more parts that are in direct contact with the essence, the better. Clothes will just react with the potion and the effect will be lessened."

Harry blushed and looked at his hands.

"I will make sure of it," Remus said and took the vial. "The whole vial?"

"Yes, fill the tub so Harry is fully covered with water, and then you pour the whole vial into the water," Poppy instructed.

"Good. Let's go, Harry." Remus ruffled Harry's hair and led him to the bathroom.

Remus kept his distance from the tub and warned Harry when he came over to check if his skin was getting whiter. Harry quickly covered himself. "It seems to be working," Remus said and took his seat again.

"How is it living here?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled. "It's still unfamiliar, but it feels good. Draco seems to be getting used to it, as well." He looked questioningly at Harry as if he hoped he would get a confirmation from him.

Harry saw the look. "Ehm… yeah it seems so. Draco says you are not as strict as his mother, but I think you have changed." Quickly Harry averted his gaze_. Damn, I have said too much_.

"You think so?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"I never saw you so stern and strict," Harry said shyly.

"I'm a father now, Harry. I need to be like this or Draco would never accept me as a father figure; he would mess around with me."

"Still it is strange to see you like this. You are almost like Severus," Harry said, but then had to smile, amused about this comparison.

"What a compliment," Remus said, chuckling. "I think the time is up. Let's get you out of the water before the women come to check on you." He laughed hard at the panicking look on Harry's face.

"Okay," Poppy said after tucking Harry into the guest bed. "You look much better."

"If you need me again, don't hesitate to call me." She said to Narcissa and Remus who stood beside Harry's bed. "And you, young man…" She turned back to Harry. "You will rest for one and a half hours now."

"One and a half?" Harry asked, protesting.

"Do you want to come back with me to Hogwarts?" Poppy asked sternly and looked challengingly at Harry.

"No," Harry said and shook his head vehemently.

"Then it's one and a half hour rest now. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Poppy," Harry said, defeated.

_

* * *

Remember the next sneak preview is on my homepage! **Please leave me a review!**_


	62. Chapter 62

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_okay, I already warned several of my reviewers, but here I will do it again. This chapter will be very, very painful for Harry, but I promise the next two chapters will be much more cheerful!!! And I wrote this chapter extra long to make up for the painful part of Harry.  
_

_**Very Important**: has written another side story to this story. It's about Narcissa, Remus and Draco and goes along with my plot. Her story start from the day before Harry's visit at Malfoy's Manson! The name of the story is "_**Children and Weddings**_" Please read it and leave her a review! _

_The preview for the next chapter of "Harry and his new family" is on my homepage! Please don't forget to review!!!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 62 - Painful Experiences**

**~*~**

"Okay," Poppy said after tucking Harry into the guest bed. "You look much better."

"If you need me again, don't hesitate to call me." She said to Narcissa and Remus who stood beside Harry's bed. "And you, young man…" She turned back to Harry. "You will rest for one and a half hours now."

"One and a half?" Harry asked, protesting.

"Do you want to come back with me to Hogwarts?" Poppy asked sternly and looked challengingly at Harry.

"No," Harry said and shook his head vehemently.

"Then it's one and a half hour rest now. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Poppy," Harry said, defeated.

**~*~**

"Finally!" Draco said, excited. "I thought you would never wake up! It's ten minutes over your nap time, but I wasn't allowed to wake you up."

Harry groaned. He was sure Draco _had_ done something to wake him up because he still felt very sleepy.

"Oh, come on, move!" Draco urged eagerly, pulling Harry up. "We want to go flying."

"I'm moving. Stop shouting," Harry replied grumpily. Groaning Harry sat up and climbed out of the bed.

Ten minutes later they were outside with their brooms. Draco shouted for Remus to hurry up. Harry wasn't sleepy any longer after he had touched his Firebolt. He was as eager as Draco now, and he waited impatiently for Remus.

"I'm coming, boys. Give an old man some time," Remus said, amused.

Draco didn't wait until they reached the flying field and just jumped on his broom on the way to the field. "Come on, Harry!"

Remus groaned. "No flying outside the flying field," he said, even though he knew the boys couldn't hear him. After throwing one last glance back to the Mansion, he swung himself on his broom and raced after the boys."

Harry enjoyed the game immensely. It was great fun. Even Remus stopped behaving sternly, and they were all laughing the whole time.

After one and a half hours Narcissa came outside with her thick, black winter cloak. "Come inside before you freeze!" she called up to them.

Reluctantly the men followed her inside, but when they all had a cup of hot chocolate in front of them, they were glad that they weren't in the cold any longer. "Let's go to my room," Draco said when they had finished their drinks.

In his room, Draco showed Harry all kind of games. Draco had great toys. The best thing was a miniature Quidditch game. The players were flying through the air like the little figures Harry had given to the twins, but in this game you could direct them with your wand. Harry had no chance against Draco because Draco had played it several times and knew exactly when he had to move which player and had his eyes everywhere. Nevertheless Harry enjoyed the game immensely.

"So what do you think about the wedding?" Harry asked clumsily during one of their games.

Draco sighed. "I think it is okay. Mum is happy with him, and I think he is okay, too. Nothing like my father was, but he is okay," Draco said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sympathetically and laid his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"It's okay. Remus talked to me and explained that he knows that he never will replace my father. He said he loves my mum and me. Yeah and Aquila of course."

"Oh, so they already decided on a name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, didn't Ivy tell you?" Draco asked, confused.

"Ehm... I didn't ask her about the baby." Harry blushed. _Should I have asked?_ "I have no clue about babies."

"Me neither, but it is really cool to feel her kick in my mum's belly." Draco smiled.

"So you are happy about it?" Harry wasn't sure if he would be happy in Draco's position.

"I think I am. It's cool to be a big brother, and they will give a lot of attention to the baby, so I'll be free to do what I want while being unsupervised. I wish Aquila could have been here the last few weeks. You can't imagine how clingy my mother was . Remus said that the hormones of the pregnancy make her even more protective." Draco laughed. "Yeah, and that coming from the man who slept beside my bed like a watchdog for the first few days after I was released from the hospital wing. He was eyeing every move I made and made sure I ate enough and slept enough. Even when Mum was around he didn't stop that." Draco shook his head thoughtfully.

"It seems he really loves you, Draco. I think he is so overprotective because he already sees you as his son," Harry said carefully.

Draco's head snapped up. "You think so?"

"Sure," Harry said, determined.

"Ach," Draco exclaimed and waved his hand. "Let's play another round." With that they played until they were called for supper.

At supper Narcissa asked, "What do you think about going down to the town after supper? The lake is lighted, and you can go skating."

"That's great, Mum. Harry can use my old skates," Draco said enthusiastically.

"I can't skate," Harry said insecurely.

"I will teach you," Draco countered confidently.

"There are a lot of Muggles there, Harry. So please be careful of what you say," Narcissa warned.

"Of course, ma'am," Harry said, lowering his eyes.

"No need to be so formal, Harry. Narcissa or, if you prefer, Mrs. Malfoy is enough." Narcissa smiled softly at Harry.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy."

_______

Draco laughed hysterically seeing Harry's shocked face when he fell on his bum for the first time on the hard ice. To show off he drew circles backward around Harry.

"Be nice, Draco. Remus and I are going over to the punch stand," Narcissa said while snuggling closer to Remus. Her arms were hugging Remus' arm tightly.

"Sure," Draco said and helped Harry up. "Come on, that's not the way to impress the ladies here."

"Impress ladies? I will be glad if I can hold myself up for a few seconds." As if to prove his statement he lost balance again and whirled his arms around until Draco caught him.

Draco chuckled. "Calm down, Harry. It's not more difficult than flying." After twenty minutes of training by Draco, Harry was able to balance and drew slow circles on the ice. From time to time he lost his balance, but was capable of regaining it on his own. A group of girls passed them several times, and Draco let his charm play and winked at them. The girls giggled.

"Next time we will ask them for their names," Draco said while looking for the girls.

"We will not," Harry said, shocked.

"Of course, we will. They were looking at us all the time."

"Why should I ask them for their names?" Harry asked, puzzled. "I won't see them again."

Draco made a face. "Because they are girls." He shook his head as if Harry was a crazy bug.

"Great explanation," Harry muttered. Before he could protest, Draco pulled him sidewards and stopped in front of the girls.

"Hey ladies, how are you?" Draco asked.

The girls just giggled.

"I'm Draco and this here is my friend Harry." Draco patted Harry's shoulder.

"You are not from here, are you?" one of the girls asked. Malfoy's Mansion wasn't visible for Muggles and they seldom visit the town.

"No, we just are visiting an Uncle," Draco explained.

One of the blonde girls smiled seductively at Harry.

"Are they making trouble?" A deep voice spoke from behind Harry and Draco.

The brunette girl that had spoken with Draco rolled her eyes and looked angrily at the three boys that had come over. "Go away, Darren. We can speak with whom we want."

"These are our girls. Is that clear?" The big boy who grabbed Harry's jacket reminded him of Dudley and Harry had trouble balancing himself.

"Let him go!" Draco shouted.

"Or what?" Darren said challengingly and pulled violently at Harry's jacket again.

Draco slammed into him and Darren suddenly lost his grip on Harry, then Harry lost his balance completely and fell down. He tried to soften the fall by steadying himself on his wrist, but his wrist gave in and a sharp pain went through his arm.

"Darren, stop this!" One of the girls screamed hysterically.

Darren had recovered from his surprise very quickly, so Draco's triumph only lasted for a few seconds. Quickly he was smashed under the overweighted boy and felt his still not completely healed ribs hurting again. He gulped for air frantically and drew in a deep breath when suddenly somebody slammed sidewards into the bulgy boy and pulled him off Draco.

"Help me, you morons," Darren shouted at his friends while trying to free himself from a wriggling boy on top of him.

Harry let his fist come down on Darren like a thunderstorm. He didn't care that his wrist hurt like hell and that the big boy punched him several time in his stomach and ribs. All he wanted was to hurt this bully and get him away from Draco. Harry had heard Draco's gasp for air, and he feared this big pig had caused more damage than he would guess.

The girls were screaming while Draco curled together in a small ball, trying to ease the pain in his ribs and the panic he felt for Harry.

Harry had no chance when the other two boys pulled him off Darren. The first thing the free boy did was kick Harry hard in his groin several times with his heavy boots. Harry couldn't feel relieved that they wasn't skates because the pain that was going through his whole body was pure agony. He screamed and feared that everything was smashed forever down there.

"What's going on here?" Remus shouted while slithering close to the battle scene. Hearing an adult shout the boys let go of Harry and ran. The girls were still standing beside them. A few were crying and others just looked shocked at the hurt boys on the ice.

Remus leaned down to Draco. "Draco, are you okay?"

Draco just shook his head and tried to concentrate on his breathing.

Narcissa meanwhile had knelt down in front of the whimpering Harry, who clutched his groin for dear life. The pain in his wrist was forgotten. "Remus?" Narcissa asked helplessly, shocked.

Another man came over to them. "Can I help you?"

Remus looked for and back between the boys and Narcissa. They couldn't dare Apparate so close to Muggles, but they would need help.

"I can help you carry one of them to the next possible…" The man leaned closer to Remus. "Apparation place."

Relief overwhelmed Remus. Another wizard. "Yes, please, sir."

"No problem," he said while going over to Harry. "Okay, lad this will hurt, but we have to move you." With that he pulled Harry up in his strong arms bridal style.

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered between tears when they reached the Apparation point.

"It's really no problem, ma'am. I will make sure the boys receive a suitable punishment," the wizard said and went back in the direction of the lake.

Narcissa had taken over Draco's support and he leaned heavily against her. Remus took Harry, who couldn't stand, in his arms and Apparated back to the Mansion.

Harry was laid down on the couch, and Narcissa transfigured the coffee table into a bed for Draco. Harry refused to open his foetal position and was whimpering the whole time. Each movement caused him immense pain.

Draco enjoyed the lying position because he could breathe better now.

Remus quickly summoned a bag of ice and pushed it into Harry's hands to cool his groin. Seconds later Poppy, Severus and Ivy stormed through the fireplace; Narcissa had called them.

"Severus, check on Harry," Poppy commanded, even though Harry's parents were already headed in his direction. "Draco?" Poppy addressed the crying boy on the transfigured bed. "Tell me how you are feeling and what exactly happened."

While Poppy waved her wand over him, he told her exactly what happened.

"Harry," Ivy shouted panicky.

"Calm down, Ivy," Severus said calmly and gently pushed his wife away from the pained boy. He crouched down and let his eyes roam over Harry. "Harry, can you speak?"

When only a whimper came out of his son, Severus pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell while listening to Draco's explanations.

"Undress him, Narcissa. I need to check his ribs more closely. I will just have a look at Harry," Poppy explained while going over to the whimpering black-haired boy. "And?" she asked Severus who just finished his diagnostic spell.

"Nothing life-threatening, but he has a broken wrist and a lot of bruises on his ribs and stomach. The worst for him is the groin bruise. I can't say for sure how serious it is," Severus said, worried. He could feel Harry's pain himself.

"Let me see!" she said, taking Severus' place. "Check if James is available."

Reluctant to leave his son, Severus went quickly over to the fireplace to call James. Seconds later the healer came through the floo network. Severus quickly informed him about the problem, and James went over to Harry. "I can take over now, Poppy."

"I will move Draco into another room, so you have more privacy. Ivy, why don't you help me with Draco?"

Torn between staying with her son and leaving to give him the privacy he needed, she looked back and forth between the Mediwitch and Harry.

"Ivy, please, you can't help Harry right now. It will only be more awkward for him if you stay," Severus said softly.

Ivy sighed. "I know." Sadly she looked at her hurt son, but then left the room with Poppy, Draco and his parents.

"Okay, Harry, I will vanish your clothes now," James explained and waved his wand.

Harry didn't protest. He just wanted the pain to go away. He whimpered when the fabric was pulled away from his groin and the bruises on his ribs.

"It's okay, Harry. I will soon give you something for the pain. Let me have a look at it," James said soothingly.

When James gently pried Harry's fingers from the ice bag and pulled it away, Harry screamed in agony and started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Harry. Try to breathe calmer!" James tried to calm Harry down.

Severus drew in a sharp breath when he saw the damage on Harry's groin. He stepped away to control the nausea he felt.

James meanwhile tried to give Harry his calming draught. Harry choked several times, but finally relaxed a bit. "Severus, sit down anywhere, I have no time to look after you should you faint," James instructed the shocked wizard, who looked green.

Severus obeyed because at the moment he really was no help for his son.

"Okay, Harry, everything will be okay in a few days," James assured the crying and whimpering boy after inspecting the damage closely. "I will not lie to you. You are badly damaged in your groin, but it will be okay. I will give you a painkiller now and then I will have to heal your groin. It will still hurt very much, but you will survive it. The problem is I first have to feel your ribs as well, and therefore you have to lay on your back." Harry whimpered at the mere idea of straightening. "I know I am asking much from you, but after the painkiller I won't be able to examine your ribs. Come on let's try it." Gently he prodded the teen to lay on his back, but Harry was in such extreme pain that he still tried to pull his legs up and clawed at James' arms for dear life.

"I can't," Harry whimpered.

Severus finally regained control again and went over to help James. Gently he pried Harry's hands away from James. "Push as hard as you need on my hands, Harry," Severus instructed his son and pulled his hands away from James while sitting down behind Harry's head.

"You can pull your legs up if it helps the pain, Harry. I will do this as quickly as possible, and then I will give you the potion," James explained and started to feel each rib. When he pressed down on two ribs on Harry's left side Harry gave a harsh yelp and at one on his right side he moaned. "Okay, I'm finished. Drink this," James instructed and held a vial to Harry's lips. Seconds later, Harry sank, relieved, into the couch.

"Severus, it's best if you sit down on the couch and pull Harry's head and part of his upper body onto your lap. Hold his arms secure in case he tries to fight me. He should move as little as possible, but I don't want to traumatize him by paralyzing him completely. The legs will have to be enough."

When they had taken the proper position, Harry hid his face sidewards in Severus' chest while Severus embraced him from behind. "It will be okay, Harry."

"I will paralyse your legs now, Harry. It's nothing to panic about. You know that you can trust me, right?" James asked.

Harry nodded into Severus' chest. He whimpered when he felt his legs go numb. He knew that since James was taking that kind of precaution it would hurt very, very badly when he healed his groin. Harry couldn't stop the whimpers of fear and the tears that spilled down his cheeks into Severus' robes. Only the ongoing hushing sound Severus was making calmed him a bit.

James looked at Severus, and when the Potions Master nodded, he cast the healing spell. Severus tightened his grip around Harry when the boy screamed in pain. If Ivy was close she would have fainted right now, Severus knew it. The only reason for him not to break down was the screaming and helpless boy in his arms.

James quickly adjusted the cooling bag on the bruised flesh, but even that couldn't prevent Harry from blacking out from the pain.

"For you," James said and held a vial in Severus' direction.

Severus was in shocked. He had the feeling he couldn't move his arms any more. They clawed at his unconscious son for dear life, and he felt the world spinning around.

James sighed and went over to Severus. "Swallow, Severus," James instructed while tilting the vial which he pressed on Severus' lips.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times. "Thanks," he croaked.

"You are welcome. Ready to let go of him now?" James asked

Severus nodded slowly and gently laid Harry straight on the couch. "I need some fresh air, or do you still need me?" _Please say no, I don't think I can stay in this room for __even a__ second longer_.

"No, just leave. I will heal his wrist and ribs and bandage them. I can manage this alone. Harry won't wake before his body has recovered for some time," James said softly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	63. Chapter 63

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_ has written another side story to this story. It's about Narcissa, Remus and Draco and goes along with my plot. Her story start from the day before Harry's visit at Malfoy's Manson! The name of the story is "_**Children and Weddings**_" and you can find it here on ff. You can also find it in my favorite list if you don#t want to search for this story! Please read it and leave her a review; she really deserves it! Their are already two chapters up and the second one shows Harry's stay at Malfoys Mansion. I'm sure you will like it.  
_

_The preview for the next chapter of "Harry and his new family" is on my homepage! Please don't forget to review!!!_

_You can subcribe to my newsletter on my webside (the link is on my profile here) and so you will be automatically informed about any uploads and updates here and on my webside!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 63 - Brat**

**~*~**

James looked at Severus, and when the Potions Master nodded, he cast the healing spell. Severus tightened his grip around Harry when the boy screamed in pain. If Ivy was close she would have fainted right now, Severus knew it. The only reason for him not to break down was the screaming and helpless boy in his arms.

James quickly adjusted the cooling bag on the bruised flesh, but even that couldn't prevent Harry from blacking out from the pain.

"For you," James said and held a vial in Severus' direction.

Severus was in shocked. He had the feeling he couldn't move his arms any more. They clawed at his unconscious son for dear life, and he felt the world spinning around.

James sighed and went over to Severus. "Swallow, Severus," James instructed while tilting the vial which he pressed on Severus' lips.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times. "Thanks," he croaked.

"You are welcome. Ready to let go of him now?" James asked

Severus nodded slowly and gently laid Harry straight on the couch. "I need some fresh air, or do you still need me?" _Please say no, I don't think I can stay in this room for __even a__ second longer_.

"No, just leave. I will heal his wrist and ribs and bandage them. I can manage this alone. Harry won't wake before his body has recovered for some time," James said softly.

**~*~**

_I love magic_, Harry thought while shifting on the couch to get a comfortable position. Just the thought about if the accident on the lake could only have been healed with Muggle medicine made Harry shiver in horror. Two days had passed since James had healed him, and he was almost completely healed. His wrist was as good as new, and only his ribs and groin hurt from time to time. His groin mostly hurt when he was sitting. James had forbidden Harry from wearing tight pants and trousers. _As if I have tight clothes_, Harry thought, annoyed. _Am I a girl?_

Harry waited for Severus and Ivy to join him in the living room to discuss his grade results. Tomorrow Harry would visit the Burrow and have his sleepover there.

"Hot chocolate or juice, Harry?" Ivy called from the stairs while Severus sat down opposite Harry.

"Juice, please," Harry replied because the house-elves couldn't compare with Poppy's hot chocolate.

"How are you?" Ivy asked after handing Harry the cup of juice and sitting down beside Severus.

"Fine, it just hurts a bit while sitting," Harry answered and couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"Remember no long periods of sitting and especially no flying," Severus said strictly.

"Yes, I know," Harry said grumpily. No flying, and he had been looking forward to a Quidditch game with the Weasleys. With Remus and Draco he had only been able to hunt for the snitch and play catch with them. At the Weasley's there were enough people to play a real game.

"Harry, this is for your own good," Ivy said apologetically. "We have informed Mrs. Weasley about—"

"You told her? How could you?" Harry shouted. His face was burning now. "They will make jokes about it all the time!"

"Calm down, Harry," Severus instructed. "We just told Molly and Arthur, and we only said that you aren't allowed to fly. We hoped you would be mature enough to make sure not to sit too long. Surely you will find plenty of excuses not to sit for a long time."

"Sitting for a long time isn't on the to-do list at the Weasleys," Harry said, grinning relieved that nobody would know why he isn't allowed to fly. He could tell them it was because of his normal health problems.

"We also didn't tell them that you have to use the salve three times a day. I hope we can trust you to apply it, Harry. You want yourself to heal as best as possible, don't you?" Ivy asked, eyeing him closely.

"Yes," Harry answered, blushing again. "Can we speak about the marks now?" _Anything but this uncomfortable topic_.

"Be careful, Harry. I almost got a heart attack when Narcissa informed us about the attack," Ivy said seriously.

"It wasn't my fault," Harry protested.

"We know that, Harry, but please try to not aggravate your _condition_ at the Burrow," Severus said, looking demandingly at Harry.

"I won't fly," Harry said, annoyed, and rolled his eyes.

Severus growled, but Ivy laid a calming hand on his arm. "Just take care of yourself, Harry. That's all we ask for."

"I promise," Harry said, friendlier this time.

Ivy smiled, satisfied. "Good. So where are the report cards, Severus?"

Severus pulled the three sheets out of his robe and studied them again. "You did very well, Harry. You were able to catch up with your classmates and your marks are average. We are very proud of you."

Harry beamed.

"If you go on like this, there is no danger of repeating the year, Harry," Ivy said happily.

"Great!" Harry said joyfully.

"That's something to celebrate. We spoke with James about the flying restriction. We hoped we could lift it completely, because you haven't had any problems while flying until now, but James says it isn't safe enough, yet. So we discussed applying a spell. There is a safety spell we can put on your broom. It would cause the broom to not move if you fall unconscious or become unbalanced, and it will glue you to it until someone comes to help you. That means you need to have one of your friends, who knows about your health, around. At least it would give you more freedom because there doesn't have to be an adult supervisor around. So what do you say?"

"That's great," Harry said happily, but the sudden movement was painful.

"Not before James declares you fully recovered from your lake accident," Ivy explained.

"Sure," Harry replied grumpily, but the joy about being allowed to fly without an adult was overwhelming, and so he couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from lifting up.

"Twinky?" Ivy called for the house-elf.

Suddenly Twinky appeared beside the table with a big chocolate cake in her hands.

"Time to celebrate your success, Harry. Do you think you would like to share with Ly and Eathan?" Ivy asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes," Harry said excitedly and jumped up to go and get the twins.

Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes when Harry realized that this quick movement wasn't good for his private parts and hissed in pain.

-------------------

"Cake!" Eathan and Lysander came running into the living room. They slid the last few feet and came to a stop just a few inches before the table with the cake. Their eyes were so transfixed on the cake that they didn't notice the disapproving glare Severus was throwing at them for running in the quarters.

"Let's go to the dinner table or we will have chocolate finger prints all over the couch," Ivy said, laughing, and carried the cake over to the dining room.

A wave of Severus' wand and plates and spoons appeared on the table. "Here, it's your cake, so you should slice it," Severus said, handing Harry the knife.

Ten minutes later only Severus and Ivy were totally clean; Eathan and Lysander were covered in chocolate from head to toe, and Harry's face didn't look any better.

Harry played with Eathan and Lysander for the whole afternoon . That was his way of making up for his visits at his friends. Lysander had cried when he heard that Harry would be away for two more days at the Weasleys. The last two days Harry hadn't been allowed to play with them much because he had to rest after his accident during the sleepover, or _almost_ sleepover, at Draco's. At least James had played with them for some time after his visits with Harry. James was fun to play with because he was very creative.

But this afternoon Harry spent the whole time with them, and so they fell happily into their beds in the evening. "Why can't Harry have a sleepover with us?" Eathan asked.

"He will soon, Eathan," Ivy said, smiling, while she stroked his hair. "When we are home at the Mansion, he will sleep in your room with you two."

"Yeah!" Eathan shouted.

Lysander, who was tucked in his bed by Severus, shouted his happiness out as well.

"Yes, and you can show Harry the lake and the forest and the Hippogriffs and all the other animals," Severus said and kissed Lysander's forehead. "Sleep well, Ly."

Lysander nodded happily.

"You can show Harry the whole Mansion," Ivy said and switched place with Severus.

"Night, sweetie." She kissed Lysander.

"Night, Mummy," Lysander said, already imagining all the things he would show Harry.

"Can we fly with Harry on the meadow?" Eathan asked his father, who had sat down on his bed.

"Of course you can, my son. You also can go skating if the lake is iced. We can build snow figures and have a snowball fight." Severus leaned closer to Eathan. "This time mum has no chance when we play men against women." He winked at his son and kissed his forehead.

Eathan giggled. "Mummy, will just use the shield spell again, like last time and then we will be in trouble." Eathan grinned when he saw his mother come up behind Severus.

Ivy placed her hands on Severus' shoulders and leaned over his head. "Or I will use a shield that makes all the snowballs bounce back at the men of my family."

"See, Daddy," Eathan said, giggling again.

"Ha," Severus said and quickly grabbed Ivy's shoulders to pull her down closer. "But this time we are four men and can surround you."

Ivy just laughed and kissed her husband. "Maybe I will convince Harry to support his poor, unprotected mother."

"I will help you too, Mummy," Lysander said from his bed.

"Oh, team up against me now?" Severus asked, looking over to Lysander. Giggling the boy hid under his blanket.

"We will beat them nevertheless, Daddy," Eathan said proudly to stand by his father's side.

"Of course we will, son," Severus said and held up his hand for Ethan to give him five.

Giggling Eathan clapped his hand against his father's much bigger one.

Quickly Severus turned around and threw Ivy over his shoulders. "Now, I will show Mummy what it means to team up against Daddy," Severus said going to the door. The whole way out of the room he was followed by laughter from his sons and his wife, who pounded half-heartily on his back.

________

"Remember—" Ivy said but was interrupted by Harry.

"No flying, I got it, Mum," Harry said.

Severus hit the back of Harry's head playfully. "Cheeky brat!"

"Let him be, Severus. He called me Mum," Ivy said playfully and grinned first at Severus than at Harry.

"Oh, so when he adds a mum at whatever he says, he is allowed to say anything?" Severus asked, pretending to be shocked.

Harry grinned. They made fun of it every time when he let a dad or mum slip, and he felt less and less embarrassed about it. Quite the contrary, it felt good.

"No, he isn't allowed to say _anything_, but I must say I like the sound of him calling me mum." She leaned over to Harry. "And you should watch his chest swell proudly each time you call him Dad." She winked at Harry.

Harry grinned and when he looked at Severus, who raised one of his eyebrows, he even had to laugh.

"Something funny, son?" Severus asked.

"No, _Dad_," Harry said, still grinning. "I remember all the rules. No flying, be polite to Mrs. Weasley, behave like a Snape should behave when he is someone's guest and most important, stay away from Fred and George and their potions and inventions."

"If you are capable of following all these rules on your visit there I will drink pumpkin juice for one day instead of tea," Severus said teasingly.

"Deal," Harry said quickly and extended his hand for Severus to shake it.

Severus couldn't suppress the twitch at the corner of his mouth. "If I win you will scrub all my cauldrons before we leave for your grandparents in_ addition_ to what ever punishment you will get for your rule-breaking." He took Harry's hand and shook it.

Harry grinned. "But I won't break a rule, Dad."

"We will see, brat," Severus said, this time he didn't hold back his grin.

* * *

_The next chapter will be real fun!  
_

_**Please review!**_


	64. Chapter 64

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_now the fun visit at the Burrow for you. Enjoy it because you know happiness doesn't last long for Harry in my story. For all the "Final Breeze" lovers i have a big surprise! I have written two chapters of the sequel already. I don't know when I upload it but I think in February.  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 64 – The Burrow**

**~*~**

"No, he isn't allowed to say _anything_, but I must say I like the sound of him calling me mum." She leaned over to Harry. "And you should watch his chest swell proudly each time you call him Dad." She winked at Harry.

Harry grinned and when he looked at Severus, who raised one of his eyebrows, he even had to laugh.

"Something funny, son?" Severus asked.

"No, _Dad_," Harry said, still grinning. "I remember all the rules. No flying, be polite to Mrs. Weasley, behave like a Snape should behave when he is someone's guest and most important, stay away from Fred and George and their potions and inventions."

"If you are capable of following all these rules on your visit there I will drink pumpkin juice for one day instead of tea," Severus said teasingly.

"Deal," Harry said quickly and extended his hand for Severus to shake it.

Severus couldn't suppress the twitch at the corner of his mouth. "If I win you will scrub all my cauldrons before we leave for your grandparents in_ addition_ to what ever punishment you will get for your rule-breaking." He took Harry's hand and shook it.

Harry grinned. "But I won't break a rule, Dad."

"We will see, brat," Severus said, this time he didn't hold back his grin.

**~*~**

"Merlin, I'm so glad you are okay, Harry. I was so worried when Professor Snape informed me about your accident," Mrs. Weasley said while hugging Harry tightly.

Harry stiffened. _Severus promised not to tell them about the accident_, Harry thought panicky.

"Believe me, the twins are regretting it very much," Mrs. Weasley said while cupping Harry's cheeks and rubbing them affectionately.

"Let him breathe, Molly," Arthur said, chuckling. "Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasley said when Molly let go of Harry.

Relieved that Mrs. Weasley just meant the cauldron game accident in school and not his lake accident, he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

In the kitchen he met the rest of the family. Even Bill and Charlie were at home. "Hey, mate," Ron said and patted Harry's shoulder. He leaned over and whispered, "We already planned a Quidditch game. We finally have enough to play a real game. Do you think you can—"

"Ronald Weasley, what have I told you?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, grabbing Ron's ear.

"Ow, Mum!" Ron protested when she led him over to the table by his ear.

"No, flying!" Mrs. Weasley said strictly after pushing her son into a chair. "Am I understood?"

"I would listen to her, or don't you remember what happened to Fred and George after Professor Snape called Mum after Harry was hurt?" Ginny said teasingly.

"Hey, he is still living, isn't he?" Fred asked, but the glare his mother sent in his direction silenced him quickly.

"Come on, Harry. Sit down. We have spaghetti with meatballs," Mrs. Weasley said friendlily while waving Harry over to the chair beside Ron.

"Hey, Harry, we have pimped up an old motorbike of Dad's. Want a ride?" Bill asked after lunch.

"Really, Bill, I don't think Harry should ride the motorbike," Mrs. Weasely said disapprovingly.

"Come on, Mum, he will just sit behind me. What can happen to him?" Bill asked.

His mother opened her mouth to reply, but Charlie interrupted before a word came out of her. "We will apply a sticking charm, so he can't fall off the bike."

"I'm not a baby," Harry protested.

"That has nothing to do with being a baby, Harry. We promised your parents to keep you safe," Mr. Weasley said calmly.

_This is pure horror_, Harry thought. They are worse than Severus and Ivy.

"Cheer up, Harry," Charlie said and ruffled Harry's hair. "It will be fun even with the sticking charm. You won't even notice it because it just becomes activated if you are becoming dizzy or unconscious."

"Yeah, come and see it, Harry," Ron said enthusiastically and pulled Harry outside to the barn.

Charlie and Bill followed them, laughing.

"Won't Fred and George come with us?" Harry asked Ron when he saw that just Ron's adult brothers had followed them.

"They have to clean the dishes for the whole month for poisoning you," Ron said.

"It was an accident," Harry muttered.

"Mum, doesn't see it that way. You should have seen her. I swear she blew steam out of her ears after Professor Snape left! Fred and George couldn't sit properly at supper that day," Ron said, snickering.

"I was okay," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Why aren't you allowed to fly then? We were looking forward to it so much," Ron said grumpily.

"I had another accident," Harry muttered.

Ron stopped abruptly. "Another accident? What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's really not important," Harry said, hoping Ron would stop asking.

"What could happen in only a few days? Aren't we friends any longer? I thought we could tell each other everything!" Ron protested.

"Please, Ron, I would like to forget it. Can we speak about something else?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron looked hurt. "I thought we are best friends, but maybe Malfoy has taken that position now." Angrily, Ron turned around and went into the barn.

"Is he giving you trouble, Harry?" Bill asked looking after his younger brother.

"No," Harry lied sadly. He hadn't wished for his stay here to be like this. Ron was angry, the adult Weasleys were overprotective and Fred and George avoided him because they still were under the watchful eyes of their mother. _I could have stayed at home_, Harry thought in despair.

The loud crackle of the motorbike pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Bill was driving it close to Harry. "Come on, jump up on it!" Charlie said and gestured for Harry to join his brother on the bike.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted while the wind was blowing in his face when he looked past Bill's big shoulders. "This is great!"

It was better than flying on a broom; it was just amazing. Harry was sure that the first thing he would buy when he was of age was a motorbike. He wished Bill would let him drive it, but he said his mother would have his head if he would allow Harry to ride it by himself.

Harry was so full of adrenalin after the riding tour that he forgot about his problem with Ron. "It was so great, Ron! Did you try it?"

"Bill taught me to ride it," Ron said proudly.

"Merlin, that is so cool. I wish I was allowed to ride it on my own," Harry said dreamily while watching Bill giving Ginny a ride.

Ron's mood lightened up after realizing that Harry envied him for being allowed to ride the bike. He felt special and that was a seldom thing with six siblings.

"Stop showing off, Ron. We will speak with Professor Snape and maybe he will allow you to be taught to ride it when you visit the Burrow in the summer," Charlie said to cheer Harry up.

Harry smiled. Maybe Severus would really allow it when he could convince James that he was healthy enough for it.

Bill stopped in front of them and a wildly laughing Ginny jumped from the bike. "Let Ron and Harry have a ride, Bill," Charlie said.

Bill threw a calculating look over to the house. "Are you sure that she is occupied enough with the twins?"

"Sure. And we will put the stabilisation charm on the bike, so nothing can happen." Charlie patted Bill's shoulder to calm him down.

Seeing the sceptical look of Bill, Ginny added, giggling, "Besides Ron crashing the bike against the garden fence."

Charlie and Bill grinned at the shocked face of their younger brother.

"I'm good at riding it. You know I never—"

"Calm down, baby brother." Charlie ruffled Ron's hair.

"Take good care of our guest or you will be the one not sitting comfortable for supper tonight," Bill said, grinning, while handing the motorbike to Ron.

Ron pulled a face and swung himself onto the bike. "Jump on, Harry!"

They drew circles with the bike for over half an hour until Ron's hands were like ice.

"I really will ask Severus if I can learn it. Promise that you will teach me in the summer!" Harry said, excited.

"Promise," Ron said while grinning proudly, his anger about Harry's secret long forgotten.

_______

"What's up?" Harry asked the twins when he entered their room.

"Shhh," Fred said, pulling Harry into the room and checking the hall for people that might overhear them. "Where is Ron?"

"He wanted to take a shower to warm up after the ride on the motorbike. Why didn't you come out?" Harry asked, looking curiously at George who pulled something out from under the bed.

"We have better things to do than riding a motorbike, Harry," Fred said.

"Look," George said and gestured Harry to come around the bed to have a look at what he had pulled out from under the bed. It was a miniature greenhouse.

"What are these?" Harry said, looking with amazement at the little wriggling plants when George lifted the top of the greenhouse.

"These are Manarus. Charlie had the weeds all over his trousers and shoes when he came over. They are blooming in Romania near the dragon fires right now. We hope we will be able to make them bloom," George said, watering the plants.

"Here look," Fred said and showed Harry and old book. "We found this in a bookshop and paid a guy to buy it for us. It's only for adults." Fred pointed at a page with a plant with long, thin tentacles and a yellow blossom. Beside the blossom was a picture of the weeds. They had long barbs. "You can brew many potions with it. We want to try the sleep-with-open-eyes potion first. It would be a cool gadget in classes."

"That sounds great," Harry said after reading about the brewing process and ingredients list of the potion. "What else can you brew with it?"

Fred showed him some more potions, and Harry was all for it. "This one here would be great. Draco would love it." Harry pointed at a page in the book.

"Draco as in _Draco_ _Malfoy_?" Fred asked.

"Yes; you know he is my friend now, Fred. He once told me that he would love to get bitten by a Doxy swarm so he could hover over the ground and get high."

"You really should watch what kind of friends you choose, Harry. It seems he has a bad influence on you," George said after he hid the greenhouse under the bed again.

"Others would say that about you two as well," Harry said grinning. "Draco hasn't covered me in potions that made my skin itch for days."

"You lost the game and if you hadn't—" George started.

"—tried to clean yourself with magic, you would have just stunk a bit," Fred finished.

"Oh, and tell your little friend that it doesn't work," George said while slumping down on the bed.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"The doxy swarm bites," Fred answered for his brother. "You feel so dizzy that you can't enjoy the hovering."

"And you end up barfing even hours after it," George added.

"Do I want to know why you know about that?" Harry asked, amused.

"Everything we hear that sound cool, we have to try, Harry. You should know that already," Fred said and jumped on the bed as well. "It's really no fun, but we will help you brew the potion and then you can try it out."

"I knew I could count on you two," Harry said, grinning, and let himself fall on the bed between the two trouble makers. "Isn't it too dark under the bed for the plants?"

Fred and George laughed. "Have a look under it," Fred instructed.

Harry leaned over and lifted the thick bed blanket to see under the bed. There were several small greenhouses all with little glowing lights on them. The lights were of different colours and brightnesses.

"Wow, you use different kind of lights?" Harry asked, still looking at the greenhouses.

Suddenly on each of his sides came another head dangling over the bed. "Yes, and different heat as well," Fred said to Harry's right side.

"They have a different amount of UV radiation and some are changing their heat and brightness hourly. We learned this spell from a book in the library at Hogwarts. Sometimes that school is really good for something," George said.

Harry jerked up when a voice came from the door. "Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" the voice shouted.

"What's that?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Our alarm system," Fred said while standing up to go to the door. George meanwhile arranged the blanket so that nobody could see the greenhouses or the lights.

A flick of Fred's wand at the door and the alarm went off. Before a knock could be heard, Fred threw the door abruptly open and pulled his surprised brother into the room. "Sneaking up on us, Ronniekins?"

"What? No! I was looking for Harry," Ron protested. After looking around in the room, he asked," Why? Are you hiding something? Mum will kill you if you get Harry in trouble again."

"We aren't doing anything. We were just talking with our friend here," George said and threw his arm around Harry.

Ron's expression became dark. "Another secret, Harry?"

"Secret?" Fred and George asked the same time.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Ron. If you really want to know what happened I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell Ginny or anyone else about it." He looked at Fred and George. "You two have to promise as well."

"Promise," Fred and George said theatrically and held up their hands.

"You know you can trust me, mate," Ron said almost apologetically to Harry.

Harry sighed and then told them about his stay at Malfoy's Mansion. In the end all the boys were holding their groins in sympathy, not one was laughing at him, like Harry had feared.

"Damn, that really must have hurt. Thank Merlin, Madam Pomfrey called Healer Smith. Can you imagine having Madam Pomfrey check you down there?" Fred asked George.

George and Ron shook their heads, grimacing.

"At that moment I would have let anyone check me down there. My main concern was to get the pain to go away. It was horrible. I thought I would never be okay again," Harry said, remembering the crucifying pain.

"But now everything is okay down there, right? I mean you have no—"

"James says nothing is permanently damaged. I'm not allowed to sit for a long time on something hard. So I fear I will pay for my motorbike ride tonight, but as your parents didn't know about the real reason why I wasn't allowed to fly they didn't seem to worry about it. I just hope Severus won't find out about it." At that moment Harry remembered his bet with Severus and shivered thinking about cleaning all the cauldrons.

"Ehm… and can you still…" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, you really are a jerk," Fred said.

"No, he is just a hormonal teenager, Fred," George said, laughing.

"I'm thirteen, okay!" Ron protested. "It's okay to speak about things like that!" Ron looked uncertainly at his brother. "Charlie said so."

Fred and George rolled laughing on the bed, and Harry blushed like hell.

"Oh, my—Ha! Ha!—Ronnikins had his—Ha!—big brother talk—Ha! Ha!" the twins said in exchange.

Ron looked nervously at Harry. "Charlie said it is okay to speak about thinks like this with your best friends."

"Yeah, eh… James had this talk with me as well," Harry said, blushing even deeper. "I think he just did because he had to tell me I wasn't allowed to… you know what. Not for a week or so."

Fred and George couldn't control their laughter. "Oh, Fred, we have to put this memory in a Pensieve. It's so good for blackmailing them!"

Harry and Ron both looked shocked at Fred and George.

"Calm down," Fred said after gaining control of himself again and laid a comforting arm around Ron's shoulders. "We won't tell anyone. We had this talk with Bill."

"Yes, as if he could tell us anything we didn't already know," George said while laying an arm over Harry's shoulders.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Surprised, little brother?" Fred asked. "There are books about it. I'm sure your little girlfriend Hermione can tell you some helpful titles."

Ron gasped for air. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

Fred laughed and ruffled Ron's hair. "Yes, but you wish she would be."

"I don't!"

"You do!" Fred and George said.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't"

"Do!" This time Harry joined the twins as well, and Ron looked at him, stunned.

"Hey, I sleep in the same dorm as you, mate," Harry said cheerfully.

Ron blushed. "You are all stupid."

Everyone laughed and finally Ron joined them and it ended with a big cushion fight.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	65. Chapter 65

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_to all my Cherokee Camp readers, I have to appologize again. I haven#t heard from my beta for a month now. I have no clue when i can update again. I just wanted to let you know that i will NOT abandon this story. I alread have more chapters finished for it._

_For the Final Breeze lovers. I started the sequel and already have a beta. So I will soon upload the sequel!!!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 65 - Paying the price**

**~*~**

"Surprised, little brother?" Fred asked. "There are books about it. I'm sure your little girlfriend Hermione can tell you some helpful titles."

Ron gasped for air. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

Fred laughed and ruffled Ron's hair. "Yes, but you wish she would be."

"I don't!"

"You do!" Fred and George said.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't"

"Do!" This time Harry joined the twins as well, and Ron looked at him, stunned.

"Hey, I sleep in the same dorm as you, mate," Harry said cheerfully.

Ron blushed. "You are all stupid."

Everyone laughed and finally Ron joined them and it ended with a big cushion fight.

**~*~**

"They haven't called for us, so he is okay, Ivy. Stop pacing!" Severus said to his wife while placing his cup of strong morning coffee on the table. "You are giving me a headache," Severus grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe they just think it isn't important enough to call us, Severus. You know Molly. With so many kids she sees things easier than we do," Ivy said nervously.

"Ivy, please. With _all her kids_ she knows even better than we do if something is important enough to call us or not, wouldn't you say?" Severus tried to calm his wife.

Ivy glared at him. "What if he doesn't use his salve? We didn't tell Molly about it. That was a stupid idea," Ivy said, agitated.

"He won't die from not using his cream. That will just slow his healing progress and it will hurt him more than anyone else," Severus said dryly. _Damn, if she remains __this__ jumpy __about__ Harry, she will __have__ a heart attack __with__ the way Harry seems to attract trouble and danger. _

"I can't believe you said that," Ivy said, outraged.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Calm down, he isn't a baby."

She glared at Severus. "I will go wake Ly and Eathan."

"Hopefully they will occupy you enough to stop you from worrying so much about Harry," Severus muttered when Ivy left the living room.

_______

"Morning, Harry," Ron said cheerfully while shaking Harry's shoulder.

Harry groaned. That was the most horrible night he had lately. He had tossed from one side to the other because the pain in his groin was much worse than he had thought it would be after not remembering to apply his salve and riding the motorbike. The pain killer he had gotten yesterday morning had lost it effect completely, and James had said it would be his last one. He had hardly slept the whole night. Applying the salve two times tonight didn't help; James had warned him about that. Now he was much too tired to stand up, and he feared he wouldn't be able to sit on the chair for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

Ron looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Yes, I just would like to skip breakfast," Harry replied sleepy.

Reluctantly Ron left the room, and a few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came in. "What's the matter, dear?"

Harry panicked. He had been too groggy to realize that his wish to skip breakfast would alarm Mrs. Weasley. Abruptly he turned on his back and winced in pain. The position on his stomach with slightly bent legs was the most painless one.

"What's wrong, Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked strictly after realizing that Harry was in pain.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Weasley. Really," Harry tried to reassure Ron's mum.

"Harry, you are obviously not okay," Mrs. Weasley said and felt Harry's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, so why are you flinching in pain?"

Harry blushed. "Maybe the motorbike ride was a bit too much. I—"

"I knew it," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed angrily and hit her leg. "I will go and call your parents."

"No, please, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry grabbed her arm and prevented her from standing up from his bed. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Harry, you can hardly sit without flinching in pain! There is obviously more about your injuries than Severus and Ivy told me about." Mrs. Weasley look closely at him.

Harry squirmed under her gaze. "I forget to use one of the things I was supposed to use and then the motorbike... I fear it was all a bit too much. Please don't worry," Harry pleaded.

"You look tired, Harry. Ivy would never forgive me for not telling her if you are not okay. You want to visit us often in future, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded.

"Then we shouldn't enrage your parents by hiding your distress from them. You will just stay put in your bed, and I will call for your parents."

Harry wriggled back into his comfortable position on his stomach and just waited for the thunderstorm to come when Severus or Ivy would come to fetch him.

Ten minutes later, Severus entered the room. "I think I won the bet," he said teasingly.

Harry just groaned.

"That bad?" Severus asked, a bit too amused for Harry's taste. Severus knew that it wasn't something life-threatening and that Harry could have avoided it by following Poppy's instructions.

Harry slowly turned around to look at Severus, who had already started to pack Harry's things in his backpack. "It hurts," Harry said. "I forgot to apply the salve yesterday."

"Oh, and don't forget to mention you rode a motorbike for an hour. Don't expect pity for it, Harry. I told you to stay out of trouble, and we reminded you to use the salve on your own," Severus said, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"I know," Harry said miserably.

Severus smiled at him. "Okay, I have some pity. Here," Severus said, grinning, and handed Harry a vial.

"Pain killer?" Harry asked.

"Does the pain in your groin interfere with your capability of speaking in full sentences?" Severus asked teasingly.

Harry made a face. "Poppy said I shouldn't take another painkiller after the last one, you know. I just wanted to be sure it isn't a test," Harry said and held the vial as if he expected Severus to snatch it out of his hand any minute.

Severus laughed. "No, it isn't a test. It's a slight painkiller and will only last for half an hour. That should be enough time to get you home and in your own bed where you will stay for the rest of the day."

Harry didn't protest. He was tired and just wanted to rest. "Can I have a sleeping draught when we are home?"

"We will see, Harry," Severus said, and Harry was satisfied with this answer. At least he had the chance to get one. "Drink up, Harry!" Severus gestured to the vial in Harry's hand. "I would like to get you home as soon as possible. Your mother is sick of worry."

Harry looked down, ashamed. He hadn't thought about Ivy. When Harry had finished drinking the painkiller, he felt much better, but still was very tired. That didn't prevent him from grinning when Severus threw Harry's backpack over his shoulder while he went downstairs; the image was just too funny.

The mood in the kitchen was depressing. Even Charlie and Bill tried to avoid Severus' gaze. "Oh, please, don't look as if you all are at a funeral just because Harry has to leave a few hours earlier," Severus said to the whole Weasley family at the kitchen table.

"We are so sorry, Severus," Mrs. Weasley said. "I shouldn't have let Harry take part in the motorbike riding."

"Calm down, Molly. I have feared much worse than the problems we have right now. Harry has proven to be a trouble magnet the last several months. Riding on the motorbike with all the very considerable safety spells-" Severus looked at Charlie and Bill while saying this. "-is really not dangerous. And that Harry is in pain right now is also not your fault," Severus said, this time looking at Molly.

"So Harry can visit us again?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Of course Harry can visit you and your family again, Mr. Weasley," Severus replied as if it would never cross his mind forbidding Harry to visit the Weasleys. "I would thank you two for not trying something on Harry again, but who knows what Harry will spurt or grow or whatever in the next days as a late side-effect of whatever you have done with him. So I will just refrain from thanking you," Severus teased the twins. Their big talent in Potions really gave them an extra sympathy bonus with Severus.

"We did nothing," Fred said.

"Promise," George added.

Severus looked closely at them, and when they frantically nodded their heads, he raised his eyebrow. "I hope not!"

"Harry is welcome whenever he wants to visit us," Arthur said and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Harry said nervously. The whole situation was awkward. As much as he was pleasantly surprised about Severus' reaction to all this, he still felt embarrassed.

After saying good-bye to all the Weasleys, Severus and Harry used the floo to get home.

"How are you?" Ivy asked the moment Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry felt her hands all over him as if she could check him by prodding him and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine," Harry told her.

Severus snorted. "Wait ten minutes and ask him again. Then the pain potion should slowly lose its effect."

Ivy glared at her husband and then looked again worriedly at Harry. "What happened?"

"I forgot to use the salve," Harry answered truthfully.

"And he rode a motorbike for hours," Severus added.

"A motorbike?" Ivy asked, shocked, and turned Harry from one side to the other to see if he had any bruises or scratches.

"I wasn't riding it on my own," Harry explained quickly.

"Ivy, let him go. We have only ten minutes to get some breakfast into him. When the potion loses its effect Harry should be in his bed," Severus explained while pointing at the breakfast table. The time Ivy had used to inspect Harry, Severus had used to call Twinky and asked her to bring some breakfast for Harry.

"Shouldn't we call Poppy?" Ivy asked while leading Harry to the table.

Harry protested and stopped. "I haven't cleaned my teeth."

Severus rolled his eyes. Looking at Ivy he said, "No, we don't have to call for Poppy. He forgot to apply the salve, and now he has to regain his normal rhythm of applying it. If he does so, the pain will lessen with each hour because the salve has a long-time affect. During the painful time, he has to stay in bed and find a comfortable position. I will firecall James to ask him if I can give Harry a mild sleeping draught."

Then he looked over to Harry. "And you should start eating or by the end of your breakfast it will be very uncomfortable for you to sit. We have no time for teeth-brushing now. A cleaning charm will have to do it for today." A wave with his wand, and Harry groaned.

"You could have warned me," Harry said protesting while sitting down. Embarrassed, he realized that Severus had applied some kind of charm that Harry was sitting on something like a rubber ring to lessen the pressure on his groin.

"How much more warning than 'a cleaning charm will have to do it for today' did you need?" Severus teased Harry.

"Maybe something like 'I will do it now, please be prepared'," Harry said while pouring milk over his cereal.

"I didn't know that a clean feeling in your mouth is something so shocking that you need a warning," Severus said theatrically.

Harry suppressed the urge to stick his tongue out and just ate his cereal.

Ivy sat down beside Harry and from time to time stroke over Harry's hair.

Severus rolled his eyes seeing the behaviour of his wife. "I will go and check if Minerva and Albus haven't given Lysander and Eathan a sugar shock already." Severus headed for the twins' room.

"Has nothing else really happened?" Ivy asked Harry, worried.

"Nothing bad. It was really good. Riding on the motorbike was really fun. I hope you two will allow me to learn to ride it over the summer," Harry said, but seeing Ivy's shocked face he quickly changed the topic. "Mrs. Weasley's cooking was great; spaghetti with meatballs. We played a lot of games. It was really great," Harry said. He was almost finished when he started to squirm on his seat.

As if on cue, Severus came into the living room again. "Ready for your bed?"

Harry nodded. Sitting on the chair even with the ring-cushion charm was very uncomfortable. He stood up, but almost toppled over in pain.

"I think walking is out of question right now, Harry," Severus said and lifted Harry in his arms.

"Oh, damn, that's embarrassing," Harry said, blushing.

"That's what happens when you don't do what the healers tell you, Harry," Severus said while carrying Harry to his bed.

"Yeah, that's coming from the right person," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, brat," Severus said warningly.

After he had placed Harry as carefully as possible on the bed, he transfigured his handkerchief into a real rubber-ring cushion. "Maybe this will help you find a good position, but first you need to use the salve." Severus rummaged in Harry's backpack and handed him the salve. "I will firecall James while you apply it. I will clean your hand magically when I'm back. You are only allowed to leave the bed for using the toilet and applying the salve. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded. He felt horrible and hoped Severus would soon be back with a sleeping potion.

Five minutes later Severus came back. Harry was already lying on his stomach and used the cushion to lift all weight from his groin. The cushion was really good.

"If you still want the potion you can have it, Harry," Severus said quietly because he wasn't sure if Harry was still awake.

As much as Harry hated to move out of his position, he did it to get the sleeping potion. When Harry moved to grab the vial in Severus' hands, his father shook his head. "Cleaning charm first. So are you ready for the cleaning charm, my son?" Severus said teasingly.

Harry groaned. "I'm too tired to roll my eyes now."

"I'll take that as a yes," Severus said, chuckling, and cast the cleaning charm. "Here," Severus said while handing Harry the vial. "I will place the salve in the bathroom and wake you before lunch, so you can apply the salve again. We will see how you are feeling then and will decide if you will eat lunch in bed or with us."

Harry sleepily nodded his head. The sleeping potion took effect, and it was only with Severus' help that Harry managed to roll over again and find the correct position.

"Sleep well, Harry," Severus said and stroked Harry's hair until he was fast asleep.

* * *

_The sneak preview for the next chapter is on my homepage!_

**_Please review!_  
**


	66. Chapter 66

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_At the moment I'm writing on chapter 83 and it is still not finished, but I hope there will only be 3 more to write. So you see there is still a lot to read for you._

_For my Final Breeze readers i have a poll up, so if you are one of them, please check it out!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 66 – Consequences**

**~*~**

Five minutes later Severus came back. Harry was already lying on his stomach and used the cushion to lift all weight from his groin. The cushion was really good.

"If you still want the potion you can have it, Harry," Severus said quietly because he wasn't sure if Harry was still awake.

As much as Harry hated to move out of his position, he did it to get the sleeping potion. When Harry moved to grab the vial in Severus' hands, his father shook his head. "Cleaning charm first. So are you ready for the cleaning charm, my son?" Severus said teasingly.

Harry groaned. "I'm too tired to roll my eyes now."

"I'll take that as a yes," Severus said, chuckling, and cast the cleaning charm. "Here," Severus said while handing Harry the vial. "I will place the salve in the bathroom and wake you before lunch, so you can apply the salve again. We will see how you are feeling then and will decide if you will eat lunch in bed or with us."

Harry sleepily nodded his head. The sleeping potion took effect, and it was only with Severus' help that Harry managed to roll over again and find the correct position.

"Sleep well, Harry," Severus said and stroked Harry's hair until he was fast asleep.

**~*~**

After resting the whole last day in bed, Harry felt much better. The salve was working again like Severus had said. So Harry could sit with the rest of the family at breakfast.

"We finally decided on our travel plans, boys," Severus announced.

Eathan and Lysander looked up with interest, and Harry also let his spoon glide back into the cereal bowl.

"We will leave in three days, that means on Friday morning, to Dumbledore's Mansion. We will stay there until late Saturday afternoon. Then will travel over to your Grandparents," Severus explained.

"Then we can show Harry the forest!" Eathan exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah, and the lake and the garden!" Lysander added.

Ivy smiled. "Yes, you can do that."

"Tomorrow we will go to the forest to get our Christmas tree, and if you three have been very good, Santa Clause will come in the evening and bring you some presents," Severus said to his children.

Eathan and Lysander's eyes became the size of saucers while they tried to remember the behavior chart on their door for the last months.

"I'm quite sure Santa Clause will come." Ivy calmed the worries of the twins. "You were all very good this year." This time she didn't only look at the twins but at Harry as well.

Harry blushed. He had the feeling that he hadn't been very good, but luckily he didn't believe in Santa Clause, and Christmas never was something he was involved with the Dursleys. He only had to cook the meal and clean up the paper after Dudley had ripped open his presents. Once he had found a little angel under the piles of ripped paper that was a decoration from one of Dudley's presents. For two days he had pretended that he got a present from Santa Clause.

His nice little delusion was destroyed when his aunt found him playing with the angel and accused him of stealing it from Dudley. Harry still could remember the pain he felt when his uncle hit him for it after Aunt Petunia had informed him.

So Harry didn't expect anything from Christmas, even though he knew things would be different with the Snapes. To be honest, Harry felt a bit awkward and unsure about how he was expected to act. The last two Christmases he had celebrated at Hogwarts, but he had never seen much of Lysander and Eathan, and so he guessed that they didn't celebrate Christmas Eve in the Great Hall. Harry tried to remember who was there for the Christmas feast, and he was sure that Severus and Ivy were there; at least for dinner. It was killing Harry not to know what would happen because he wished he could prepare himself for it and so not look like a total freak.

"Harry will help decorate the Christmas tree, won't he?" Eathan asked, excited.

"Yes, and with baking," Lysander whined.

"The whole family will decorate and bake, like always. We are just one more this time," Severus assured his sons.

Again Harry blushed. He still wasn't used to being in the spotlight.

Ivy stood up, ruffled Harry's hair and then leaned over to placed a kiss on his forehead. "You will like it."

Harry nervously bit on his bottom lip.

"Nothing to worry about," Ivy assured him and with a final pat on Harry's head she looked at Lysander and Eathan. "And now, you two, off to the bathroom."

When Harry stood up and also tried to leave, Severus stopped him by grabbing his arm. "We need to speak. Come to my office when you are finished in the bathroom."

Harry gulped and went for the bathroom with an odd feeling.

"Really, Severus." Ivy rolled her eyes. "I was trying to make him less nervous about Christmas, and you have to destroy all my attempts by pretending he is in big trouble."

Severus pulled her on his lap. "Cleaning cauldrons will keep his mind from thinking too much of Christmas."

"You are cruel."

"Oh, says the woman who was a nervous wreck because Harry forgot to apply his salve. Do you want him to not realize what he did?" Severus asked his squirming wife, amused.

"Of course I want him to realize his mistake, but your timing was really horrible," Ivy said and playfully hit her husband on his chest.

"I think it was perfect," Severus teased Ivy, and then he quickly stopped any protest by pulling her closer and kissing her.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Harry thought about all the bad things Severus could say to him. Surely he was very disappointed because he hadn't used his salve. Harry hoped that Severus still saw the motorbike riding as harmless as he had stated at the Burrow, but now he wasn't so sure about it. At least Severus had waited to tell him until after breakfast that he wanted to speak with him, otherwise Harry wouldn't have been able to eat anything.

When Harry passed through the living room to use the MacMannon portrait to get into Severus' office, nobody was there. He breathed a few times very deeply to calm his beating heart while standing in front of the portrait.

"Your father says you shall stop standing in front of me and come in," MacMannon said, grinning evilly.

"Great," Harry said, frustrated, and rolled his eyes. Gathering all his courage he stepped through the portrait door.

"Sit down, Harry," Severus ordered and waited for Harry to do what he told him.

Harry played nervously with his hands when he had sat down on the uncomfortable chair in front of Severus' desk.

Severus drew his chair close to Harry's. "I want to speak about the stay at the Burrow, Harry."

"I know you are angry. I'm sorry that I forgot about the salve. It was just so much fun and... and I just forgot about it in all the fun." Harry didn't dare to look up into Severus' face.

"Harry, it is important that you follow Poppy's and James' instructions, even when you are having fun or are otherwise distracted. This time it was only the salve. I just say "only" because it will have no lasting negative effect. You have punished yourself with pain for it, but what if it had been a more important medication? What if some day you forget your applicator just because you are having _so much_ fun?" Seeing that Harry already was close to tears again, Severus said, "Harry, look at me." Gently, he lifted Harry' s head.

"You are in no trouble here. I just want you to understand how important it is for you to follow Poppy's and James' instructions. Nothing should be able to distract you from it. I know you want to forget that you are in need of Poppy's and James' help and that you have to take some potions, but it isn't something to take lightly, Harry. In this case you have to be more mature and responsible than we would expect from you under normal circumstances. Do you understand why I need to tell you this?" Severus asked, worried, and let go of Harry's chin.

Harry couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eye. He hated when Severus showed him his mistakes. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"I hope so, Harry. This conversation wasn't to make you feel miserable, just to get you to realize how important it is for your health to not forget what Poppy and James tell you. To show you that I am no longer mad at you, I spoke with Ivy yesterday, and we agreed that we are allowing you to learn to ride the motorbike at the Burrow in the summer–"

"Really?" Harry shouted, excited. "Oh, that's great, Da–" Harry blushed, but didn't dwell long on the embarrassing feeling because the joy was too great. Of everything he had expected to happen in this conversation, this had not been part of it. It was just too good to be real.

Severus lifted his hand to stop Harry's excitement. "Let me finish, Harry."

Harry realized that he had jumped up and interrupted Severus, and he sat down again. "Sorry."

"I was not finished, Harry. Of course there are a few conditions." Severus eyed his son closely.

"Of course," Harry said and nodded his head enthusiastically. He didn't care what the conditions were, as long as he was allowed to learn to ride the motorbike.

"You will only learn it from one of the adult Weasleys, not Ron or, Merlin forbid, Fred and George."

Harry still nodded frantically. Suddenly Severus placed his hand on his head and stopped the nodding. "You will get a headache if you don't stop nodding like this."

Harry grinned shyly.

"It is very important to us that you will only ride the motorbike with a stabilization charm; no matter how safe you feel driving it. Is that clear?" Severus asked sternly.

"But–" Harry started, but stopped after seeing Severus' stern expression.

"Something to object?" Severus asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Harry said sullenly.

"Good, we will tell Molly and Arthur our decision and the _conditions_ when you visit them for the next time, okay?"

Harry smiled again and nodded. The good feeling he'd gotten over being allowed to learn to ride the motorbike on his own was way too good to be clouded by the conditions Ivy and Severus had set.

"Now about our little bet," Severus teased Harry.

"I think I won it!" Harry blurted without thinking, still excited over the motorbike.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, puzzled. That was definitely not what he had expected.

"Ehm... I think I won it. You said I couldn't manage to stay out or trouble, and I didn't really get in trouble by doing something forbidden, right? Okay, I forgot the salve, but you said yourself that I was already punished for it."

"Good try, my son, but you forgot about riding the motorbike without asking us for permission first, and you knew that since you were not allowed to fly because of the obvious pressure to you lower region, you weren't allowed to ride the motorbike, either. Molly and Arthur didn't know why you weren't allowed to fly and assumed that it just part of your already known health problems."

"Hmpf." Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Severus chuckled. "It's cauldron scrubbing for you, my son, whether you like it or not."

"But in one way I also won the bet," Harry said stubbornly.

Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Care to explain?"

"When you told me I couldn't stay out of trouble, you meant trouble with Fred and George, so it isn't fair to say I lost the bet." Harry looked cheekily at Severus.

Severus corner of his mouth switched upwards. "That is right, but still you got in trouble."

"Yes, but still I half-way won the bet." Harry grinned seeing that Severus had joined playing the game and didn't get mad.

"And how should we solve this problem?" Severus asked.

"Hmm," Harry said and pretended to thinks hard about a solution. "How about I help you clean the potions lab and you drink pumpkin juice for the rest of the day."

Severus grimaced. "What about just at dinner?"

"One glass at dinner and one at supper." Harry chuckled.

"Hmm..." Severus sighed heavily. "I think I will survive it, and I really need help cleaning the cauldrons and closing up the lab for our absence."

"Then it is settled." Harry happily smiled and offered Severus his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal, you little trouble maker. I hope Eathan and Ly won't get as cheeky as you are," Severus said playfully.

"I think they will get worse. They have a big brother to learn from," Harry teased Severus. Not even the growl from Severus could stop him from grinning.

"Thanks for allowing me the motorbike training," Harry said happily and hugged Severus.

"Just watch out that you don't get hurt, Harry," Severus said while petting Harry on his back as the boy clung to him.

"I promise."

_**

* * *

Please review!!!**_


	67. Chapter 67

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_At the moment I'm writing on the last chapter of this story (84) but I think it won't be long until I start the sequel. I think when I'll have finished Cherokee Camp. As there are still some chapters to submit, it won't be such a long waiting time for the sequel.  
_

_Cherokee Camp will be updated tomorrow!  
_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 67 - Eavesdropping**

**~*~**

"Yes, but still I half-way won the bet." Harry grinned seeing that Severus had joined playing the game and didn't get mad.

"And how should we solve this problem?" Severus asked.

"Hmm," Harry said and pretended to thinks hard about a solution. "How about I help you clean the potions lab and you drink pumpkin juice for the rest of the day."

Severus grimaced. "What about just at dinner?"

"One glass at dinner and one at supper." Harry chuckled.

"Hmm..." Severus sighed heavily. "I think I will survive it, and I really need help cleaning the cauldrons and closing up the lab for our absence."

"Then it is settled." Harry happily smiled and offered Severus his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal, you little trouble maker. I hope Eathan and Ly won't get as cheeky as you are," Severus said playfully.

"I think they will get worse. They have a big brother to learn from," Harry teased Severus. Not even the growl from Severus could stop him from grinning.

"Thanks for allowing me the motorbike training," Harry said happily and hugged Severus.

"Just watch out that you don't get hurt, Harry," Severus said while petting Harry on his back as the boy clung to him.

"I promise."

**~*~**

For a Muggle it would be a ridicules sight, but in a magical family it was normal that a person was hanging with their head in the fireplace like Harry was doing right now. "How are you, Draco?"

"I'm fine. My chest still hurt a lot, but I have a salve and a potion. I'm still allowed to come back to school after the holidays," Draco explained.

"Great. I must tell you something. You won't believe it!" Harry exclaimed, excited.

"What? Oh, and how are you?" Draco asked. "Madam Pomfrey says you are okay."

"I'm fine. The day after the fight I felt really bad, but now the pain is almost completely gone. Now let me tell you what I'm allowed to do this summer. Guess," Harry asked.

"Ehm… flying without supervision?" Draco guessed.

"Oh, no, I'm already allowed to fly without supervision, but—"

"You are allowed to fly again and tell me about it as if it is nothing? Who are you, and what have you done to Harry-my-broom-is-my-girlfriend-Snape?" Draco teased, shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm happy to fly again, but what I want to tell you is much better! I think I got used to being supervised by Madam Hooch. She taught me some good tricks," Harry explained.

"So what's the great news?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I'm allowed to learn to ride a motorbike over the summer," Harry said, excited. He was disappointed when Draco just looked dumbly at him.

"That's the great news? I think that you are allowed to fly again is much better. Who wants to learn to ride a motorbike when we will learn to Apparate soon? Then there is still the floo, and the broom and—"

Harry groaned. "You have no clue what it means to ride a motorbike. It's so cool! You should come over to the Weasleys this summer and then you will see how cool it is," Harry suggested, annoyed.

Draco didn't answer and just looked at Harry with his jaw hanging open.

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"_Me_ go to the Weasleys? You should let Madam Pomfrey check your head."

"Why? Your father was a spy and all this blood traitor stuff was just for show, Draco. Remus also likes the Weasleys and you three—or four, if Aquila is born by then—could visit them while I'm there, and then we can ride the bike together. It is almost better than flying."

"If you say so," Draco said, not convinced.

"I can ask Remus and your mum when we visit for the wedding tomorrow," Harry offered.

"I don't think they are up for discussing my holiday plans at their wedding, Harry. My mum is all romantic about this wedding. She speaks of nothing else. I think she would love to have a bigger wedding, but with all the bad… Never mind," Draco said sadly to stop the uncomfortable topic. It was hurting him to see his mother sad about the bad letters she gets from people who have something against her wedding. Draco himself would have liked if they had waited longer, but neither Remus nor his mother deserved all the Howlers they got lately. Not many people reacted well to a wedding between the widow and the werewolf like the Snapes and Dumbledores did.

"Don't listen to those stupid Howlers," Harry said, not sure what to say to comfort Draco. Harry had heard a conversation between Ivy and Severus about the awful Howlers.

"I don't care about them. I'm also still not very happy with their wedding. I mean they could have waited, couldn't they?" It was a rhetorical question, so Draco went on without a pause. "But this is my right as a son; all those stupid people that accuse my mother of not loving my father because she marries so quickly again and who says they won't have anything to do with her if she marries a werewolf have no right to do it. Even friends of Remus are against it. Can you believe that?" Draco shook his head sadly.

"I don't know what to say, Draco. The most important thing is that you don't have those bad opinions. Have you told them that you aren't happy with the marriage?" Harry asked carefully.

"I asked Mum why it has to be so soon; why they can't wait, but she said she loves Remus and there is no reason to wait. She wasn't disappointed about my question. She knows that I still do not feel all comfortable with Remus in my father's position. This conversation with my Mum was the reason for Remus speaking with me about my father and that he wants to be a father to me, but never wants to challenge the position of my real father. He says it is normal that my real father will always have a special place in my heart and that he doesn't want to take that place. He asked me to make another place in my heart for him as a second father." Draco sighed. "That's all so complicated."

"Who are you talking to? I know your situation is much more complicated; I didn't know my real father, only stories from Remus, but it still feels crazy that I now feel like Severus is my father. I still sometimes feel bad about it and ask myself what my parents would say after I replaced them so easily," Harry explained truthfully.

"Easily? Come on, Harry, you had to live with those awful relatives for years! And if I recall it right, your first few months weren't anything close to _easy_. I think your parents would be happy that you now have a good family," Draco said, determined.

"Then your father also would be happy that you have Remus. I mean no father would wish for his son to grow up with just a mother. If Severus didn't stop Ivy from time to time, she would cuddle me to death or she would start to plait my hair or choose my clothes every day." Harry's tactic was successful, and Draco laughed.

"Yes, I think you are right. Without Remus, my mother would have suggested that I start sleeping in her bed so she could have a close eye on me even at night and stroke my hair until I went bald," Draco said between laughs.

Harry almost jumped when he was patted on his shoulder. "Let me speak with Draco when you two are finished," Severus instructed.

"Severus wants to speak with you," Harry explained to Draco who couldn't have heard Severus.

"Okay," Draco said nervously. "So I will see you tomorrow at the wedding, right?"

"Nothing can stop me," Harry said playfully.

"Until then," Draco said when Harry made room for Severus.

Harry lingered around the fireplace to hear what Severus wanted to talk with Draco about, but Severus was much better at speaking with just the right volume so nobody can overhear a conversation. It didn't last long anyway. Harry almost jumped when Severus pulled his head out of the fireplace only a minute later. As quickly as possible Harry ran over to the big bookshelf and pretended to be interested in a book. Too late he saw that it was a romantic novel of Ivy's.

"It's not polite to try to listen to other people's conversations," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't." Harry pretended to be shocked. "I was just interested in this book."

"Really?" The evil grin on Severus' face wasn't a good sign, and Harry gulped. "Then I would suggest you read the first two chapters while I'm over at Malfoy's Mansion. I will ask you about the content when I'm back. And be aware that I do know the content because your mother raved about it all the day when she read it."

Harry's jaw dropped open.

"You were the one saying it looked like an interesting book, Harry, not me," Severus teased his son. "Tell Ivy I am visiting Draco and will be back in an hour, and don't forget to read."

"But I wanted to write Ron and Hermione," Harry protested and looked at the book in his hand with disgust.

"You should have thought about this before you tried to eavesdrop and lie to me," Severus said, looking sternly at Harry. When Harry lowered his head, ashamed, he said, "I'll see you in one hour."

When Severus had left through the fireplace, Harry sullenly sat down on the couch and started to read the book. _The sooner I start the sooner __I will be__ finished with the first two chapters_. He quickly checked how many pages he had to read until the second chapter ended and was horrified; fifty pages! Groaning, Harry started to read the romance.

_How can woman enjoy this stuff? It's so boring and stupid_, Harry thought after he had finished twenty pages. He wished he could stop and go into his room to write Hermione and Ron, but he knew he would be in trouble if he wasn't finished when Severus came back. Eathan and Lysander were with Alastor and Poppy, and Harry had hoped he could join them later, but this stupid book punishment would prevent him from carrying out that plan.

A few minutes later Albus came into the quarters with the Daily Prophet in his hand. When he sat down on his beloved armchair, he looked sceptically at Harry's reading.

"Please don't ask," Harry said when he felt Albus' gaze.

Albus chuckled and hid behind his newspapers.

When Minerva joined them a few minutes later, Harry mentally cursed himself for not reading in his room. Now it would look awkward if he left. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Minerva's questioning look at Albus and the shrugging of Albus' shoulders.

To his relief, no more questions were asked, but that was destroyed when Ivy joined them. The moment she saw the book in Harry's hand, she squeaked excitedly. "You like my Rosalie Meadow books?"

Harry blushed deeply. "Ehm… I thought I give it a try."

"Oh, that's lovely. A romantic man in the family is a real improvement! Not even Minerva reads this book," Ivy said and kissed Harry happily on his forehead.

"For a good reason," Minerva muttered, and Albus chuckled.

"I heard that, Mum," Ivy scolded Minerva.

"Ehm… I am supposed to tell you that Severus is speaking with Draco. He will be back in…" Harry looked at the big clock over the entrance. "-Ten minutes."

"Okay," Ivy said and joined the reading group with her own book.

"Phew, done," Harry said, relieved, and threw the book on the table.

All eyes were staring at him, and Harry blushed again. "Ehm… I think it's not really what I like to read, Mum. Sorry!" Apologizing he looked at Ivy, but before Ivy or anyone else could say anything, Severus came through the fireplace. He quickly scanned the room and went over to his wife.

"Hello, my dear," he said and kissed Ivy.

Harry rolled his eyes. They always act as if they haven't seen each other for days. In reality they had seen each other only three hours ago at breakfast.

"Something against a bit of romance, my son?" Severus asked teasingly.

Harry blushed deeply. "Can I go and get the twins for dinner?"

"Oh, don't think I will let you off the hook so easily, Harry. So how was the book you were so _interested_ in?"

Harry groaned. "Dad!"

"No, that strategy only works with you mum, my boy," Severus said, grinning. "So tell me about the first two chapters." Severus sat down beside Harry and looked demandingly at him.

Harry could feel all eyes on him. Blushing he told Severus what he could remember of the chapters.

"I would say you will think twice before eavesdropping on my conversations again, am I correct?" Severus asked sternly.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Harry said, ashamed.

"Good, then off you go, and come back with Eathan and Lysander for dinner in half an hour," Severus instructed.

Harry sighed, relieved, and stood up.

"Don't forget your book," Severus teased again.

Harry looked at Severus, shocked. "I don't have to read more, do I? I said I'm sorry, and I won't do it again! I promise."

Severus couldn't suppress a grin. No you don't have to read it, just put it back on the bookshelf, Harry."

Harry smiled, relieved, and placed the book back on the shelf and then ran out of the quarters to fetch the twins from Alastor's and Poppy's quarters.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	68. Chapter 68

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Amandine and __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_Yeah, I finished this story a few days ago. It has 84 chapters and the sequel is already playing in my head. Maybe I will be able to end Cherokee Camp before my beta has edited all chapter for HahnF and there won't be a long wait for you all before I upload the sequel which will mostly be about the summer! Aren't that good news? _

_Meanwhile I'm working very hard on Final Breeze 2 because it is my favoirte story at the moment, but I try to use the same amount of time with Cherokee Camp. So my CC readers don't have to worry.  
_

___Sunny_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 68 – Thoughts about Christmas**

**~*~**

"I would say you will think twice before eavesdropping on my conversations again, am I correct?" Severus asked sternly.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Harry said, ashamed.

"Good, then off you go, and come back with Eathan and Lysander for dinner in half an hour," Severus instructed.

Harry sighed, relieved, and stood up.

"Don't forget your book," Severus teased again.

Harry looked at Severus, shocked. "I don't have to read more, do I? I said I'm sorry, and I won't do it again! I promise."

Severus couldn't suppress a grin. No you don't have to read it, just put it back on the bookshelf, Harry."

Harry smiled, relieved, and placed the book back on the shelf and then ran out of the quarters to fetch the twins from Alastor's and Poppy's quarters.

**~*~**

"Hey, Alastor," Harry greeted as the man crawled on the ground with two giggling dark-haired boys.

"Hey, Harry," Alastor called back while grabbing Eathan's ankle.

Eathan screeched. "Harry, help! The big monster got me."

Harry shook his head, amused, and looked at Poppy who had come over to him. "I'm here to fetch Eathan and Ly for dinner."

"There's still time, Harry. Let me give you a short check-up," Poppy said sweetly. She knew that Harry hated these check-ups, and she really was taking advantage of being his godmother and his frequently visits.

Harry groaned. "Do you really have to do it again?"

"Yes, I have to. You know I can't resist the urge to check your health improvement whenever you are around," Poppy said, smiling.

"Yeah, and one day he will stop visiting us because of those check-ups, my love. Don't expect sympathy from me when that day comes," Alastor teased, crawling close to them with Lysander on his back.

"Ach, my loving godson would never think about stopping visiting us, would he?" Poppy asked, smiling sweetly at Harry.

Harry grinned. Sometimes these two really behaved like kids. Nobody would believe him if he told his follow students that their feared DADA teacher and the stern Mediwitch could be like this in private. Especially Alastor; he was a totally different person in private compared to how he was as a teacher.

"Don't you think you should stop him from crawling on the floor like that?" Harry asked while he let Poppy guide him to the couch. "It can't be good for his leg."

Poppy smiled. "He is a stubborn old man, Harry. He will pay the price later when his leg is hurting."

"Don't listen to this woman, Harry. I'm as young and limber as a foal!" Alastor said.

Harry wondered how Alastor even could hear them with Eathan and Lysander giggling and screeching all the time. He was still thinking when he felt the tickling of the diagnostic spell and looked up at Poppy.

"You are almost completely healed. Two or three days with the salve and you will be as good as new," she said, satisfied.

Harry smiled. "Good. Ehm… did you get what I asked you for? The Christmas presents?"

"Sure. We get all that was on your list and you still have a few sickles left. Wait, I will get the money," Poppy said and turned to leave.

"No," Harry said, quickly grabbing her hand. "It's okay. Keep it for making the effort to buy them for me."

"Really, Harry. We loved to buy these presents for you. There was no problem buying them while we were shopping for presents ourselves. You don't have to pay us," Poppy said and looked closely at Harry, who looked down with shame. "What's going on in this head of yours?" Poppy asked and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry sighed. "I wished I could have gone shopping myself. I feel bad that I had to ask you two to get my presents," Harry said sadly.

Poppy sat down beside Harry and pulled him closer until he leaned into her. "You weren't allowed to leave because you were too ill, Harry. There was no opportunity for you to go shopping on your own. I think Severus and Ivy will be very surprised to get presents from you. And the rest, as well. You are a good boy, Harry. Don't feel bad about something like this. Next time you will be able to buy the presents yourself."

Harry sighed again. "I hope."

"Sure," Poppy said and hugged him. "You can leave the presents here and come over whenever you want to wrap them. We have enough Christmas paper and ribbon."

"I would like to come this afternoon if that is okay with you." Harry pulled out of the embrace.

"Whenever you want to come you are welcome, Harry. If nobody is here, just come to the infirmary. I want to sort a few things, and Alastor plans to visit an old friend."

"Okay. I would like to have them finished before tomorrow because I have no clue what Ivy and Severus' ideas of Christmas Eve are like," Harry said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Poppy asked, puzzled, seeing the ashamed expression on Harry's face.

Alastor who felt the mood shift stopped playing and asked the twins to go wash their hands and comb their hair. With small protesting noises they went slowly to the bathroom, and Alastor went over to Poppy and Harry.

"What's the problem?" Alastor asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"I don't know," Poppy said. "Something is troubling Harry about Christmas."

"What can be troubling about Christmas, lad?" Alastor asked and patted Harry's leg.

"I just don't know what they expect of me. I… I have no clue how Christmas really works in a family," Harry said, looking down, ashamed.

"Harry, Christmas is nothing you should worry about. Just enjoy it. If you would like to know how your family is celebrating it, ask them. They know that your life with your relatives was anything but good. You spent the last two Christmases here at Hogwarts, didn't you?"

"Yes, but there was only the big Christmas tree and the dinner in the Great Hall and then most of the teachers left and only two or so stayed and spend the evening together with us in the Great Hall. Severus said that Santa Clause-" Harry pulled a face. "-would come in the evening, and we have to get our own tree out of the forest and decorate it."

"Minerva spent many years in Germany when she was a child, so she loves the tradition that Santa Clause comes in the evening and not in the night. So when Ivy was a child, she always got all her presents in the evening and not in the morning. That's a Dumbledore tradition, and Severus had to bow. I think he didn't care which way they celebrated it. And for the Christmas tree and the decorating you should just let it happen and enjoy it. Wrapping all your presents today is a good idea because tomorrow is a family day."

"Don't worry so much, Harry. You don't need a map to survive Christmas," Alastor said, ruffling Harry's hair. "I think I should look for the little monsters or they will flood our bath."

Poppy smiled. Letting Eathan and Lysander wash their hands on their own was a good tactic to have time to speak with Harry. They loved to play with water and wouldn't stop on their own.

"If you want to speak more, we can continue in the evening while wrapping the presents Harry, but there is really nothing to worry about," Poppy assured Harry again.

"I hope so. Thanks again for getting the presents for me. I hope they will like them," Harry said and stood up when he heard the twins running into the room.

"All clean, look!" Eathan said and both boys showed their hands to Harry.

"Clean and wrinkling," Harry said.

Eathan and Lysander giggled. "Yes, like grandpa's," Lysander said.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, but don't let him hear that."

On his way back to their quarters Harry ran mentally through his list of Christmas presents. The present for Poppy and Alastor was already wrapped. It was a photo album with a lot of photos mostly of Harry, Eathan and Lysander. Harry had made it together with his brothers. They had also included handprints and footprints. The twins had insisted on Harry putting his footprint in it as well. He had helped the twins with all their presents. For Albus he had helped them to brew a lot of drops in all kinds of colours, but they all tasted like lemon, which was Albus' favourite flavour. For Minerva they had drawn a little book and Harry had magically animated a few things in it. Butterflies flew out of the book when a special page was opened and flowers would grow out of it on another, and all of the pages were spelled differently.

For Ivy and Severus, he had made a picture of Eathan and Lysander with himself in the middle. Harry was a bit uncertain if it was good to give such a gift or if it was inappropriate. He had lingered in front of the family photo collection over the fireplace whenever he was alone in the living room. He had even cried when he saw a photo of himself on it a few days after he moved in. Harry didn't even know when it was taken.

There still was no family photo with him, so he hoped it was okay to make a gift like that.

To be honest, he was glad that he could give that present together with Eathan and Lysander, so it wouldn't be so embarrassing. He had ordered the beautiful frame from one of Poppy's catalogues. It was black with a golden tendril growing around it. For Minerva he had bought a book, as Poppy had suggested, and for Albus he had bought a scarf. He found it by accident in Poppy's catalogues while looking for something for Ivy. It was a very colourful scarf, and Harry was sure Albus would love it. Most of his money he had spent on Eathan and Lysander's present. It was a toy Hippogriff on which they could ride. There were all kind of protection spells on it, and the toy only flew a few inches over the ground. In addition, he had bought two T-Shirts in green on which stood Little Monster in red letters. The problem was that after Harry's calculation he hadn't any money left, and so he had to think of a present for Ivy and Severus. The photo and the frame weren't enough, were they?

Harry was unsure, but he had no choice. Even though he now had a few sickles left, there was no time to buy something. So he hoped the gingerbread-house he had baked together with Eathan and Lysander yesterday in the house-elf kitchen was good enough. It was hard to stop the elves from helping them all the time. In the end the house was crooked, but they had spent a lot of time doing it and they were proud of themselves. The twins had drawn a picture for Ivy and Severus. Harry had problems identifying anything in it, but the twins new exactly what each dot and line meant.

Harry almost went the wrong way while he was so deep in thoughts, but the twins stopped him.

Giggling, the twins ran into the open arms of Severus and Ivy. "Harry didn't know the way back," Eathan giggled into his mother's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry glared at him, which only made Eathan giggle louder.

Noticing the puzzled looks of the adults, Harry felt compelled to explain it. "I was lost in thought. I will go wash my hands." Quickly, Harry left the room, so nobody saw him blush.

"Why don't you two use the big people's bathroom upstairs today?" Severus asked and sat Lysander down. Eathan ran over to the stairs, excited, and bounced as he waited for his mother to follow. He knew he wasn't allowed to use the stairs without permission.

Lysander looked worriedly at his mother. "Is Harry mad with us because we laughed about him getting lost?"

Ivy smiled at Lysander. "If he was mad at you, he would have told you so, Ly. Don't worry, Harry is okay." She took Lysander up in her arms and threw a worried look at Severus.

"Go, I will take care of him," Severus said and headed for the children's bathroom to which Harry had fled.

That's what Harry hated about having brothers. They always embarrassed him. Now the adults would pester him about why he was so lost in thoughts. A knock at the bathroom door made Harry jerk.

"Can I come in, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry groaned. "Yes!"

Carefully, Severus opened the door and peeked in. Seeing that Harry just stood in front of the mirror, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Has something happened? You almost ran from the room."

Harry leaned on the sink heavily. "They always have to embarrass me and everyone just think it's cute."

"That's the burden of being a big brother, Harry." Severus sat down on the closed toilet seat. "Eathan and Ly don't do it on purpose."

"I know, but nevertheless it isn't fair!" Angrily, Harry turned around to face Severus and leaned backwards on the sink.

"What's really bothering you, Harry? You never complained about Eathan's and Lysander's behaviour before. There is something else troubling you, am I right?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked rebelliously away.

"I can't help you when you refuse to speak with me, Harry," Severus said firmly.

Harry felt the anger rise in him. He hated himself for being such a freak again. A freak who would make a fool out of himself on Christmas for not knowing what to do. Eathan and Lysander would laugh about him and make him even more embarrassed by asking stupid questions about things he didn't know or would do wrong. Yes, Harry was very angry with himself, but he had to let this anger out, and Severus was the only person available.

"Speak about it? You want me to speak about it?" Harry screamed at Severus. "You want to know about what I was thinking? I will tell you. I though about what a fucking freak I am, not knowing what will happen tomorrow; what I'll have to do and how I'll have to react! The twins will laugh at me!" Harry's knuckles turned white from the forceful grip he had on the sink.

"Tomorrow it will not just be, 'Harry got lost in the castle' or 'Look, Harry has a behavior chart, as well.' No it will be question after question about 'Why doesn't Harry know this and that?' 'Why doesn't Harry know how to do this?' What can I say? All I can tell them is the truth; that I'm a damn freak who knows nothing about Christmas!" After Harry had shouted the last words, he ran out of the bathroom and into his room. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, and he felt the familiar burning of the panic attack in his chest. He didn't care to fumble for his applicator; all he wanted to do was hide. At that moment he hated his life and couldn't see anything good in it.

The moment Harry saw Severus entering the room, he curled up in a ball beside his bed._ I shouted at him. Oh Merlin, he will kill me_, Harry thought panicky. He felt that absolutely no air was reaching his lungs, and he gulped quickly for air with no effect. His chest was burning and it felt as if his lungs were collapsing. His arms lay over his head to shelter him form the blows and hits he expected.

Harry only heard a shuffling beside him, but Severus' voice was so muffled in his ears that he didn't understand him. Suddenly he was pulled out if the corner and someone pried Harry's hands from his head. The chest he was pulled against and the arms that were holding his arms down weren't Severus'. It was Albus, Harry realized. The old man was speaking to him, but Harry couldn't understand him. Everything was muffled and blurred.

Suddenly he felt his jaw being forced open by another hand and then the familiar potion ran down his throat. It was the strong emergency potion he got from one of the adults when he wasn't able to use his applicator in time. The potion was stocked everywhere. At the Snapes' quarters, of course, but also in each teacher's office, at Poppy and Alastor's quarters and even at Malfoy's Mansion and the Burrow. For a long time Harry wasn't in need of it because he was getting better and better at reading his own body language, but today was a setback.

The potion ran down his throat, but it felt as if the medication was running into his burning lungs to soothe them. His heart beat slower and the surrounding voices became clear again. Embarrassed, Harry sobbed and tried to free his arms.

Albus let go, and Harry hugged himself, trying to calm down and to stop sobbing. He could still hear his blood rushing through his veins and the potion made him feel a bit dizzy and drowsy. Harry wanted to protest when Severus lifted him in his arms to carry him over to his bed, but all that came out was another sob.

"I will be outside if you need me." Harry heard Albus say, and then he heard the door close. When he was placed on the bed, he curled up in a ball again.

Severus covered Harry with the blanket after he had spelled Harry's clothes into pyjamas. "How is your chest feeling?" Severus asked while gently stroking Harry's hair.

"It burns," Harry said miserably.

"We still have to wait a bit before I can give you a pain killer. Maybe you can fall asleep without it. The potion should already be making you very sleepy."

Severus' monotone voice and the stroking of his head made Harry even sleepier than the potion, so he fell asleep even with the burning in his chest.

Severus sighed when Harry was asleep. "We will have to speak about this when you are awake."

_**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	69. Chapter 69

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot beta __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_Lately everything sucks and I struggle a lot. I don't want to go into detail. The Cherokee readers under you, know what I'm talking about. As I already finished this story here, my mood won't affect it. But now another blow hit me. I'm really sad that my beta of this story has to stop betaing in the end of march and so won't be able to end editing this story. I already have someone in my mind to beta but if there is a REALLY good beta out there who would like to take this story over in the end of march, please let me know. I fear the beta I have in mind has no time or it will need her a long time to edit them and the uploads will be far apart. :(_

___Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 69 – Problems Solved**

"Harry?"

Harry groaned, waking up too early for his taste.

"Wake up, Harry! Too much sleep isn't good for you," Severus said and stopped shaking Harry's shoulder.

Harry open his eyes fully and blinked against the blinding light. _Oversensitivity__ to light? That can only mean I had to take the emergency potion._ Trying to remember what happened, Harry rubbed his head.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Tired," Harry said while all his memories came back slowly. Groaning, he sat up and hid his face in his hands.

"How are your lungs feeling? Any pain?" Severus asked, worried.

"It's okay. I don't need a painkiller." Harry didn't look up.

"Good. Go wash your face and then join us for lunch." Before Severus reached the door, he stopped because he heard Harry mumble.

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably.

"I know. We will speak about it after lunch, Harry. We all decided to wait for you, so we can eat together. You need something in your stomach now." With that Severus left the room.

Harry sighed. _I have screwed __up__ again._

His mind now clear, Harry knew that he had worked up his problems again. Harry had learned that he can speak with his parents about his worries, but during days like today, knowing was far from putting it to practice. Harry grumbled again, angry at himself for losing control. There was no way to make it undone, though, Harry stood up to face whatever would await him. At the door his confidence left him again and he felt the familiar tickling of nervousness or fear in him. Breathing deeply he took the handle of the door in his hand and pushed it down while exhaling the air he had stored in his lungs.

After he had refreshed himself in the bathroom, he joined the family in the living room at the dining table. Harry couldn't bring up the courage to look anyone in the eye, so he kept his gaze on the dishes. Suddenly the uncomfortable silence was broken by a heartbreaking sob and sniff. Before Harry could lift his head to look where the sound came from, someone threw himself at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, (sob) really (sob) sorry. Please don't (sob) be mad at me (sob)," Lysander cried bitterly while hiding his face in Harry's chest.

Perplex, Harry pulled Lysander into his lap. More sobs came not only from the shivering lump in his arms, but from across the table as well. Looking up Harry saw Eathan crying in Minerva's arms as well. Harry felt tears filling his own eyes. He was at loss of words, but it seemed nobody was helping him in this case, or maybe nobody could.

Finally Harry found his voice again and tried to sooth Lysander and Eathan at the same time. "I'm not mad at you, and not at Eathan, either, Lysander." The child seemed not to hear him because of the sobbing, so Harry had to try it again and again until Lysander stopped crying. "That's it, Ly. Everything is okay. I'm not mad at you."

Lysander looked up with his tear-strained face. "Promise!"

Harry smiled. "I promise!" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Minerva giving Eathan an encouraging pat on his bum to go over to him.

"I'm sorry, too," Eathan said, sniffing. He used his sleeve to get rid of all the snot on his face, and Harry had to grin inwardly because he could imagine Severus' disgust about this behavior. At the moment Severus didn't scold his son, he didn't say anything because this was a situation Harry had to handle on his own and manners weren't important at the moment.

"I know, Eathan. Come on, there is enough space for two." Harry gestured at his lap.

Happily, Eathan climbed onto Harry's lap and gave him a toothy smile. Lysander, however, still had the sad puppy look on his face.

"I'm not mad at you two. You can believe me," Harry assured the twins again and pulled them close. Both boys snuggled into the embrace, relieved.

Severus cleared his throat. "Can we keep the cuddling for later after lunch? I'm starving."

Eathan crawled from Harry's lap and ran over to his chair.

Lysander looked up at Harry. "You must kiss me now and say everything is okay."

Harry was puzzled and looked at Lysander questioningly. "Ehm..." Harry said nervously, but then decided to just try to do what Ly wanted him to do. _Cheek? Forehead? Most definitely not the mouth._ _Whatever__ mothers think __of__ kissing their children on the mouth, a brother wouldn't do it._ About that Harry was very sure. Harry decided for the forehead, and Lysander's happy beam was an indication that it was the right place.

"Me, too!" Eathan shouted and ran around the table again to stop in front of Harry who had set down Lysander.

Harry smiled and kissed Eathan as well.

"Let's have a peaceful meal," Albus said and lifted his glass of wine for a toast. Harry didn't understand the wink Albus gave him until he saw the reluctance with which Severus lifted his glass. The expression on Severus' face was hilarious while he glared at his glass of pumpkin juice. With that the depressing mood was gone and all the family members except Severus tried to hide their grins. Enthusiastically, Harry lifted his glass of juice and the twins giggled wildly, obviously being in-the-know on the little bet between Harry and Severus.

Pulling a face after he had taken a sip from the juice, Severus said, disgusted, "I can't remember why I agreed that you won half of our bet, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "It doesn't matter. All that is important is that you agreed."

Now nobody could suppress their chuckles and laughter, and Harry forgot about his problems and joined in. The rest of lunch was uneventful. Harry almost forgot about the trouble of a few hours ago, but Severus' instruction to meet him and Ivy in the library in half an hour destroyed his happy little world again.

"How about we go visit the squid?" Albus asked Eathan and Lysander.

"Yeah!" the twins shouted.

"Then off you go washing you hands. Grandpa and I are getting ready to leave as well," Minerva instructed them.

Half an hour later Harry entered the library with a hanging head.

Sighing, Ivy came over to him and laid an arm around Harry's shoulders. She gently guided him over to the small group of armchairs. "There is nothing to let your head hang about, Harry. We just want to talk."

_Only you adults can think that talking isn't something to let your head hang about,_ Harry thought sullenly. The moment Harry sat down, he quickly said, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Dad." He blushed because this time he really added the _Dad_ on purpose to give him a bonus.

"I really don't appreciate being shouted at Harry, and you know that we can speak about things that trouble you in a calm manner," Severus said sternly.

Harry felt the burning of guilt fill his chest, and he nodded sadly while looking at his hands in his lap.

"You * overreacted and shouted yourself into a panic attack, Harry. You need to learn to control your anger. We know that it is a normal reaction for a boy your age, Harry, and we aren't mad at you for it, but due to your health problems you need to learn to control your anger better," Severus explained and his voice was friendlier now.

Harry looked up, relieved that Severus wasn't angry at him. But he wasn't sure anything good could follow Severus' explanation, so Harry bit nervously on his bottom lip.

Ivy, who had sat down on the arm of Harry's armchair, laid her hand in Harry's neck and drew calming circles with her thumb there. "We love you, Harry, and it pains us to see you like this. You worked yourself so far into this anger that you didn't even used your applicator when you felt the panic attack start. We don't expect you to learn to control yourself so fast, but we need to speak about situations like this to find a way for your to avoid an attack like this. What could you have done to avoid it?"

"Speaking with you about... what bothered me," Harry said and again fixed his gaze on his hands.

"And what was bothering you, Harry?" Severus asked carefully.

Harry didn't answer and the silence in the room was louder than the giggles when Harry had fetched the twins from Alastor and Poppy. He could hear his blood rushing through his head and the crackling when Severus shifted on his armchair.

"Harry, you can speak with us about anything. We are here for you," Ivy said encouragingly.

"I... I was angry at myself because I have no idea about how to celebrate Christmas in a family. At the Dursleys, I wasn't allowed to stay when Dudley got his presents or when they did whatever they did on Christmas Eve. I was locked in my cupboard." Something fell down on his leg and disappeared into the fabric of his jeans. "I'm sorry," Harry said, realizing he had made Ivy cry.

"You are not the one who should apologize, Harry," Ivy said, determined, and hugged Harry tightly. "You relatives are horrible people to have done this to you. Never apologize for their crimes, Harry."

"And never apologize for telling us something about yourself or your past. We are here for you, Harry. Maybe things you tell us make us sad or angry, but we will never be angry at _you_ for it. We want to know as much as you are willing to tell us about your relatives and your past," Severus said calmly.

Harry nodded again and leaned into Ivy's embrace. "I want to be a normal boy."

"You are a normal boy, Harry. You have friends, go to school, have a family. What else do you need to feel like a normal boy?" Ivy asked while slightly rocking Harry to and fro.

"Being healthy and knowing about all these family things, for example," Harry said sullenly.

Severus leaned forward and laid his hands on Harry's legs. "Harry, look at me!"

Slowly, Harry lifted his head and was surprised at how close Severus was now. He felt as if he could see into Severus' soul by looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Is Mr. Molley not a normal boy to you?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed. Why do they always have an answer or an example for everything? Alec Molley was a second year Gryffindor and it was known that he had diabetes. "No, I don't think he is a freak," Harry said grumpily.

"And Mr. Cullensy from Hufflepuff has asthma which is similar to your health problems, Harry. You don't think badly of them because they have an illness, so why do you think badly of yourself for being ill?" Ivy asked while gently, wiping the hair out of Harry's face.

The lack of hair in his sight made him feel even more vulnerable, and he tried to look down again.

Severus prevented Harry from his intentions by lifting one of his hands form Harry's leg to put under Harry's chin. "No, Harry, you can look at me while we speak about you. You are no freak. Just as Mr. Molley and Mr. Cullenly aren't freaks. Maybe you are special, but not abnormal in a bad way. Your other problem can be solved very easily. If you don't know about some _family __things_, just ask us or your grandparents or your godparents."

Harry drew a sharp breath into his lungs and looked anxiously at the clock.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ivy asked, worried.

"Oh... I promised Alastor and Poppy to come by again and totally forgot about it," Harry explained.

"There is still enough time before supper, Harry, but first we want to finish this conversation," Severus said sternly.

"Okay," Harry said, sighing.

"So, what family stuff you were thinking about that made you worry so much? In the bathroom you said something about being worried that Eathan and Lysander would ask you questions tomorrow or would be confused about you not knowing some traditions, right?"

"Yes," Harry said dolefully. "They always ask so many questions. Once Hermione said that she always sings Christmas songs with her parents on Christmas Eve. What if you sing as well, and I sit there not knowing what to do and then they will ask questions and—" Harry hadn't realized that he had started to work himself into another panic attack like, but his parents did, and so Severus interrupted him.

"Stop, Harry! Breathe with me!" Severus calmed Harry down by breathing together with him. "That's it, Harry. Christmas isn't something to worry about. If we sing you don't have to feel left out just because you don't know the song right now. It's your first Christmas and you will learn a lot of traditions from now on. If you want you can even learn the songs in advance. I'm sure Minerva would love to teach you."

Ivy leaned closer again and softly said. "Or you just pretend to sing by moving your lips like your father here." She chuckled, and Harry felt the warmness and cheerfulness of her spread over him.

Severus glared at his wife.

"Can you believe that he really thinks we don't notice that his baritone is missing in the singing? Oh and don't worry Harry. When you hear the twins sing you will realize that whatever mistakes you might make while singing won't be noticed," Ivy said, smiling.

Severus smirked, remembering the crooked tones his sons were making while trying to sing and the funny misspells they did.

Harry felt better. The singing was his biggest fear. "And what about that Santa visiting? You said he will come in the evening," Harry said to Severus.

"Scared of Santa Claus?" Severus teased.

Harry blushed. "No! I know there is no Santa Claus."

"Oh, don't let him hear that, young man," Ivy said indignantly and bopped Harry playfully in his ribs.

"Everything you have to know about the visit of Santa Claus is that he is coming in the evening and you should be well behaved, well washed and in your best clothes when he arrives," Severus explained.

"I don't have to do anything, right? No singing alone or something?" Harry asked, worried. He had heard from Seamus that he had to recite a poem on Christmas.

"I don't think Santa Claus plans to embarrass you, Harry. He knows what you can and what you can't do, okay. Don't spoil all the surprises by wanting to know all the details! We are looking forward to tomorrow because we want you to have a very lovely Christmas this time. There is really nothing to worry about. The twins know that you didn't have a Christmas like ours before. We celebrate it differently than it is normally celebrated here in England. My mum lived—"

"Lived in Germany, I know. Poppy and Alastor told me about it," Harry interrupted her.

"So you see, Ly and Eathan won't be surprised that you don't know some of our traditions. There is nothing to worry about." Ivy looked at him, smiling and hoping he would stop worrying about something so lovely as Christmas.

"Ehm... can you give me at least a little schedule what will happen at what time tomorrow?"

Severus chuckled. "Our normal Christmas schedule is messed up this year due to the wedding of Narcissa and Remus. So we will eat breakfast at eight, at nine we go into the forest to get our Christmas tree and we hope we will be able to decorate it at least halfway by lunch. At one thirty we will leave for Malfoy's Mansion for the wedding, and I think we will be back around five in the afternoon. That leaves us some more time to decorate and dress for the feast in the hall at six. After the feast we come back home and Santa Claus will come and bring the presents. At ten we try to pry you and the twins away form your presents and bring you to bed. Curiosity satisfied?" Severus asked, grinning at Harry's expression.

Harry's mouth sagged slightly open while he tried to follow Severus' explanations.

"Oh my, you make it sound like a train timetable," Ivy uttered her reluctance to Severus' description of her beloved Christmas. "It's such a lovely family feast, Harry." She pulled the still puzzled boy against her chest. "You will love it. I promise!"

"Okay," Harry muttered against her chest.

"Let him breath, Ivy, or Santa Claus will have to bring the presents to the infirmary." Severus chuckled.

"You are unbelievable, Severus," Ivy scolded him. After a glance at the clock, she added, "You should go to your godparents now, Harry. Be back for supper, okay?"

"Sure," Harry said, relieved to leave. Now he had the schedule he had wanted and could mentally prepare himself for tomorrow.

_**

* * *

Please review!**_


	70. Chapter 70

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot beta __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_Wow, my beta was very quick, and I decided to upload it right away. So here is finally the first part of Christmas celebrations. The next chapter will be about the wedding and then the rest of Christmas Eve will come in chapter 72. I really hope it was worth the waiting and you will love my version of Christmas for Harry. Please let me know!  
_

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 70 – The Christmas Tree**

**~*~**

"Ehm... can you give me at least a little schedule what will happen at what time tomorrow?"

Severus chuckled. "Our normal Christmas schedule is messed up this year due to the wedding of Narcissa and Remus. So we will eat breakfast at eight, at nine we go into the forest to get our Christmas tree and we hope we will be able to decorate it at least halfway by lunch. At one thirty we will leave for Malfoy's Mansion for the wedding, and I think we will be back around five in the afternoon. That leaves us some more time to decorate and dress for the feast in the hall at six. After the feast we come back home and Santa Clause will come and bring the presents. At ten we try to pry you and the twins away form your presents and bring you to bed. Curiosity satisfied?" Severus asked, grinning at Harry's expression.

Harry's mouth sagged slightly open while he tried to follow Severus' explanations.

"Oh my, you make it sound like a train timetable," Ivy uttered her reluctance to Severus' description of her beloved Christmas. "It's such a lovely family feast, Harry." She pulled the still puzzled boy against her chest. "You will love it. I promise!"

"Okay," Harry muttered against her chest.

"Let him breath, Ivy, or Santa Clause will have to bring the presents to the infirmary." Severus chuckled.

"You are unbelievable, Severus," Ivy scolded him. After a glance at the clock, she added, "You should go to your godparents now, Harry. Be back for supper, okay?"

"Sure," Harry said, relieved to leave. Now he had the schedule he had wanted and could mentally prepare himself for tomorrow.

**~*~**

"Master Harry!"

"Ugh!"

"Master Harry!"

"Let me sleep, Paul!" Harry ordered the education house-elf without opening his eyes.

"No, Master Severus says Master Harry has to get up. If Master Harry won't do so, Paul shall tell him that maybe Santa Claus will change his mind and Master Harry will have to sing a Christmas song for him," Paul stated dryly.

Harry groaned and sat up. "I'm up. You can go now, Paul!"

With a pop the elf was gone and Harry let himself fall backward on his bed. "Six in the morning? It's holiday!" Harry protested into the room. After a few seconds his eyes shut again, and Harry fell asleep.

"Harry! Harry!" Eathan and Lysander cried as they jumped unceremoniously on Harry's bed and accidentally on Harry as well.

"Argh!" Harry moaned when he was woken like this.

"Daddy says if you aren't in the bathroom in five minutes you are in big trouble, mister," Eathan said.

"Did you forgot that Santa comes today? You have to behave!" Lysander said, scandalized, not believing that his big brother was stupid enough to cross Daddy and Mummy today.

"No, I didn't, Ly. I was just too tired and fell asleep again. Why don't you go to Daddy and occupy him a bit, so I have time to get ready?" Harry asked, still groggy.

"Okay, but you will get up now, right? We want to go into the forest after breakfast! We need our Christmas tree," Eathan demanded.

"I promise," Harry muttered while swinging his legs out of the bed.

Fifteen minutes later Harry sat at the breakfast table.

"So kind of you to join us, son!" Severus said sarcastically.

"I fell asleep again. Sorry!" Harry mumbled.

"Then let's start and not waste more time. Remember we want to get our tree after breakfast," Ivy said and grabbed the first roll to prepare it for Lysander.

"So what do you want on your roll, Eathan?" Severus asked his son.

"Ehm... cheese?"

"Cheese? Since when do you want cheese on your roll?" Severus eyed his son, raising an eyebrow.

"It's healthy isn't it?" Eathan asked innocently.

Severus grinned. "Yes, more healthy than your peanut butter."

"Then I want it!" Eathan said, looking unconvincingly at the cheese.

"Eathan, you don't have to eat something healthy just because Santa Claus is coming today. If you eat your fruits after your roll with peanut butter and drink your milk, he will be satisfied," Ivy said, amused.

Harry grinned around the spoon of cereal he had in his mouth.

Eathan looked at his father and thought hard. "Ehm... then I want the peanut butter, Daddy." A big smile appeared on his face when Severus spread his beloved peanut butter on the roll.

_______

"Come on, Harry, faster. We have to find the right tree!" Eathan demanded while he and Lysander were pulling at Harry's hands.

Harry looked around uncertainly. He had no idea what he should look for. He looked back at Ivy and Severus pleadingly. Ivy was hugging Severus' left arm and smiled at Harry and the twins. Severus was carrying an ax over his right shoulder and looked at his three sons with amusement.

"This one, Daddy!" Eathan cried.

"Too big, Eathan" Severus stated.

"How about this one, Daddy!" Lysander cried in front of another tree.

"Too crooked, Ly!"

After a while Harry realized that Eathan and Lysander had no idea which would be a good Christmas tree, and so he joined them in the funny play of showing Daddy trees. In the end they had to choose between two trees. A very bushy one Harry had chosen and a taller, thinner one that Eathan and Ly had shown their Daddy.

"They are both nice, so we have to decide which one we will take," Severus explained and looked questioningly at his sons.

Harry liked his tree much better than the thin one Ly and Eathan had picked out, but as they were only kids, he decided to give in. "We should take that one," Harry said while pointing at the other tree.

Ly and Eathan looked at each other in surprise. "No, we have to vote now!" Eathan said seriously.

"Yes, that's correct and this time there can't be a draw as we are five," Severus explained. "So who is for taking Harry's tree?"

Harry looked at the twins, stunned, when they lifted their little hands together with Ivy and Severus. Only Harry hadn't voted for his own tree.

"You are outvoted, Harry. I'm sorry to inform you that we chose your tree," Severus said, amused. "Do you think you can levitate it the moment I have hewed it?" Severus asked Harry. "It shouldn't hit the ground or too many branches could be damaged."

"Sure," Harry said, still not fully recovered from the shock that they had chosen his tree.

"Watch out, Harry. I'm almost done," Severus shouted after hacking on the trunk of the tree for almost five minutes.

Ivy pulled Eathan and Lysander farther away form the tree, and Harry stepped backwards as well, aiming his wand at the tree.

The moment the tree tilted to one side Harry cast the levitation charm.

It was a good feeling to levitate the tree home together with Severus at his side, and Ivy and the twins following them closely.

_____

Christmas music was playing, and Ivy, Minerva and the boys were decorating the Christmas tree.

"You two are really impossible," Ivy scolded her Dad and her husband, who both just watched them decorate.

"What? I will add the red bells. It's not time for the red bells, is it?" Severus asked innocently.

"It will never be time for the red bells, Severus. This tree should be perfect because it's the first time we are such a big family. Those bells are ugly and don't match with the other decorations," Ivy scolded Severus. The bells Severus insisted on hanging on the tree very visibly each year were three big red bells.

"The boys love them. Right, boys?" Severus asked his sons who were covered with tinsels all over.

"Yes, Mummy. They are great!" Eathan and Lysander shouted.

Ivy shook her head in resignation.

"At least there is enough room to hide them in this bushy Christmas tree," Minerva whispered in Ivy's ear.

"I've heard that, Minerva!" Severus said, standing up to look for the box with his bells.

Minerva chuckled and continued to add silver tinsels.

Harry had the time of his life decorating the Christmas tree. It looked wonderful. Many Christmas balls in all kinds of colors were arranged all over the tree and the silver tinsel topped it. From time to time, he lifted one of the twins to hang a Christmas ball on one of the higher branches.

"There is a perfect place for the biggest one," Severus stated and hang the bell on one of the front branches were it was visible for anyone, even those who only got a small glimpse into there quarters from the hall.

Ivy pulled a face. "Severus, you are ruining all of our hard work."

Harry chuckled and the twins giggled.

"Do we have to hold a vote, Ivy?" Severus asked teasingly.

Ivy glared at him. She knew that she would be outvoted like every time because all the men of their family wanted those bells on the tree. She rolled her eyes and then looked at her father. "It's time to add the star, Dad."

"Ah, finally my part," Albus said cheerfully while levitating the big silver star to the top of the tree.

Eathan and Lysander clapped their little hands in excitement and jumped around. "Yeah, Grandpa!"

Ivy looked at her mother, shaking her head. "We decorate with them for over an hour, and Dad just adds one item and gets all the praise."

"Like every year, my child," Minerva said and gave Ivy a kiss on her forehead.

"Now our balls," Eathan demanded, and Lysander nodded frantically.

"Harry shall give us the balls this year!" Lysander said pleadingly.

"Okay," Ivy said smiling and pulled out a big box. "Here, Harry. Leave the yellow and baby blue ones for the end, okay? Just read the name on the balls and hand it to the right person."

Harry became nervous. With shaking hands he pulled out a dark green ball. A cauldron was drawn on it with silver glitter; many stars erupted from it and on the opposite side was a raven drawn with the same glitter. In very beautiful handwriting, the name _Severus_ was written on it. After staring at the beautiful ball for a few seconds, Harry finally pulled himself out of his stupor and handed the ball to Severus, who hung it in a place close to the ground, but far from the front.

The next ball was a purple one with a meadow and flowers all over it, and Ivy's name written in the same handwriting. Some butterflies were flying around as well.

Ivy attached the ball close to Severus'.

The deep blue one was Albus' Christmas ball. A candy bag was on it from which candy spilled all over the ball. A small phoenix was flapping his wings when Harry touched it.

The blue ball found its place opposite to Severus' and Ivy's balls. Harry already guessed that the front was for Eathan and Lysander.

Minerva's ball was the mint green one. There was a cat on it and all over the ball were footprints of the cat.

The mint green ball was placed close to Albus'.

Eathan and Lysander had looked on with awe the whole time. Each Christmas it was the same, but they still were fascinated by it. Knowing that their own balls would follow now, they jumped excitedly up and down.

"Eathan, this one's yours," Harry said, smiling. The baby blue Christmas ball was was covered with a jumping little kid and a fox.

Eathan giggled happily when Harry gave him the ball. It was immediately placed on one of the low branches in the front of the tree.

"And last but not least this beautiful one must be Ly's," Harry said. "Yes, it is," he confirmed after he read the name on the yellow ball. On the ball was a cloud and a sun and little birds were flying around. On the bottom was a meadow with butterflies like on Ivy's ball.

Happily, Lysander hung the ball in the front of the tree, but a good distance away from Eathan's.

"Now, it's time for Harry's first present, isn't it, boys?" Ivy asked kindly, and the twins came running over to her.

Very carefully and seriously Eathan and Lysander carried the present over to Harry. It looked funny that both boys carried the present with all their hands attached to it. The present was quadratic and wrapped in red paper with a thick, green bow.

Nervously, Harry unwrapped the gift and found a deep red Christmas ball in it. It had a miniature Harry on his broomstick drawn in silver glitter on it. It was beautiful, and Harry felt tears form in his eyes. His name was written in the same handwriting as all the other names had been written. A little golden snitch flew directly in front of the mini-Harry, and Harry would have liked to watch if he would catch it. His feelings overwhelmed him, though, soon he couldn't see the scene in front of him any longer because the tears blurred his sight.

"Don't you like it?" Lysander asked, worried.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful," Harry croaked. It wasn't just the beauty of the ball, it was the meaning that made him cry. He belong to them. Finally a family really wanted him and didn't hate him for annoying them and being a burden to them.

"Come on, boys. Show Harry a good place to hang his ball," Ivy instructed to pull Harry out of his thinking.

With Eathan and Lysander's help the deep red ball soon hung in the front of the tree between Eathan and Ly's Christmas balls. "There must be room for the presents under them," Eathan whispered in Harry's ear, and now Harry finally understand why the Christmas balls all were attached so low at the tree, they were marking the places for everyone's presents.

________

After lunch everyone was busy getting ready for the wedding at Malfoy's Mansion. "I will help the twins, and if you need help dressing, ask Severus!" Ivy instructed Harry after arranging his suit and tie on the bed. "Don't pull a face like that, Harry. It's Remus and Narcissa's big day, and that means formal clothes." She poked him in his chest. "Dress now, we are already late."

Harry pulled at his suit because it was very uncomfortable. "Who ever invented these things must have been a sadist," Harry grumbled.

"Speaking with yourself?" Severus asked, chuckling, when he entered Harry's room. "The door was open, so don't look so shocked."

"This is ridiculous. I can't wear this for the whole afternoon. It is itching and uncomfortable," Harry whined.

"Stop whining. You haven't even added the most annoying part," Severus said and fetched the tie from the bed.

Harry pulled a face. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes! Be a Snape and stop complaining. Take it like a man," Severus said, grinning with amusement. "Hold still," he instructed and then fixed the tie around Harry's neck. "Perfect!" Severus stated when he was finished.

Harry pulled at the knot of the tie. "It's too tight. I don't get enough air," Harry whined.

Severus batted Harry's hands. "Stop that. The tie fits perfectly. You will get used to it." With that he propelled Harry out of the room.

Minerva and Albus were already waiting in the living room. Albus wore a deep purple robe and Minerva a dark-green dress. Her hair was beautifully pulled up and not just in her simple chignon this time. She looked years younger, and Harry blushed when he realized he had stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

Seeing Albus in robes, Harry wondered why Severus and he wore suits. "Why don't we just wear robes like Albus," Harry asked and pulled again at his tie, annoyed.

Severus batted his hands away again. "Okay, as you can't keep your hand away, I will have to take more drastic measures," Severus stated coolly and waved his wand at Harry's tie. "As for your questions. We are wearing suits because your Mum wants us to wear them. Discussion closed!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked and grabbed for the tie again. He regretted it quickly because a small electric shock went through his hand. "Ouch, that's not fair."

"That's life, son," Severus said and eyed Harry from head to toe. Before he could say anything more, Ivy came into the room with Eathan and Lysander. The twins also didn't look very happy with their suits and mini ties. Ivy was dressed magnificently. She was dressed in robes of black with a black mask that covered her eyes. It was necessary for the ceremony in which Ivy would have an important part as far as Harry knew.

Ivy threw one look at Harry and shook her head disapprovingly. "Bathroom, now, Harry!" she commanded.

The twins looked sympathetically at him, and Severus called after them, "We are already late, Ivy!"

"I know, but I won't let him go like this," she cried back over her shoulder.

In the bathroom Harry was immediately prodded by Ivy's skillful hands. "Today this hair will be flattened * if it is the last thing I do," she muttered.

It was a miracle in Harry's eyes that Ivy really made his hair flat. Looking at his mirror image stunned, Ivy had to pull him out of the bathroom by his arm. Minutes later they were stepping out of the fireplace in Malfoy's Mansion.

_

* * *

There is a new poll up concerning this story. If you like, go on my profile and vote! _

_**Please review!**_


	71. Chapter 71

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot beta __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

This chapter was partly written by N(dot)Forest. All the ceremony parts and the dressings are written by N(dot)Forest and not me!!! I only changed minor parts in the ceremony. Please go over to her account and read "Childrens and Wedding" which is the side story to "Harry and his new family". This chapter is extra long, so please give me a review as a reward. nect chapter will be about Christmas Eve!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 71 – Trouble with little Brothers**

**~*~**

Severus batted his hands away again. "Okay, as you can't keep your hand away, I will have to take more drastic measures," Severus stated coolly and waved his wand at Harry's tie. "As for your questions. We are wearing suits because your Mum wants us to wear them. Discussion closed!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked and grabbed for the tie again. He regretted it quickly because a small electric shock went through his hand. "Ouch, that's not fair."

"That's life, son," Severus said and eyed Harry from head to toe. Before he could say anything more, Ivy came into the room with Eathan and Lysander. The twins also didn't look very happy with their suits and mini ties. Ivy was dressed magnificently. She was dressed in robes of black with a black mask that covered her eyes. It was necessary for the ceremony in which Ivy would have an important part as far as Harry knew.

Ivy threw one look at Harry and shook her head disapprovingly. "Bathroom, now, Harry!" she commanded.

The twins looked sympathetically at him, and Severus called after them, "We are already late, Ivy!"

"I know, but I won't let him go like this," she cried back over her shoulder.

In the bathroom Harry was immediately prodded by Ivy's skillful hands. "Today this hair will be flattened * if it is the last thing I do," she muttered.

It was a miracle in Harry's eyes that Ivy really made his hair flat. Looking at his mirror image stunned, Ivy had to pull him out of the bathroom by his arm. Minutes later they were stepping out of the fireplace in Malfoy's Mansion.

**~*~**

Lysander's little hand was clamped over Harry's tightly when they stepped out of the fireplace. Severus and Eathan had arrived before them, and Ivy was already on her way to speak with Narcissa.

Harry looked around curiously while stepping aside to give Albus and Minerva space to move out of the fireplace. Draco stood close to them with three people Harry didn't know. A short, pudgy man and a equally short woman with a tall girl that looked a few years older than Harry and Draco. Later Harry learned that that was Remus' pack family.

When Albus and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace, they were all led to the ballroom by Draco.

"Why are you wearing that?" Draco asked pulling a face at Harry's suit.

"We are all wearing _this_! Why don't you ask Severus about it? Do you think I like it?" Harry asked sullenly.

Draco shook his head, grinning.

Finally, they arrived at the ballroom. The room was decorated with various flowers and symbols to help the bond between Narcissa and Remus to be real and final. An altar stood at the front and had several pieces of different coloured cord, a knife and a chalice full of wine placed artistically on top of it.

Harry sat down beside Draco, and Lysander hopped on the chair beside Harry. After a few minutes they turned their heads back to look at Remus who entered the ballroom with Ivy. They were holding hands. Remus was dressed in white and red dress robes to symbolize love and the wisdom of age.

Harry looked questioningly at Draco, but Draco just shook his head and stared single-mindedly at the ceremony in front of the altar. Shrugging his shoulder, Harry followed the ceremony as well, but didn't understand why Draco was so fascinated by it.

Draco watched intently, he'd only been at two other weddings, and he didn't want to miss anything this time. So he ignored Harry's questioning glance.

The music changed, becoming slightly faster and at the same time conveying sadness and sympathy. Harry was getting bored and was playing with Lysander's hand as if he was counting his fingers. He tapped his pointer on each of Lysander's small fingers and his brother giggled. Eathan leaned over with interest, but Severus pulled him back in his chair and then glared daggers at Harry. For the rest of the ceremony Harry forced himself to look at the altar and the ceremony that was held there.

Narcissa walked up between the two sections of chairs. She was also dressed in red and white. But her dress robes were much looser and had a flowing feeling, especially as the trail dragged along the ground in just the right manner. She was holding hands with the pudgy man all dressed in white, with a white half mask.

At the altar the four joined hands and the music stopped. The Officiant picked up the first cord, one of many different shades of green. He motioned for them to place one of their hands in the centre of the group where he bound them together.

"We are all together in life. Man and Woman. Friend and Spouse. This relationship change is not a new relationship. It is simply a different one. There will still be love. And there will still be hardships. For the wheel of life is always spinning and changing things around us."

He took a black cord and bound it to Narcissa and the pudgy man's wrists. "Where there is death there must also be life." The Officiant looked carefully at Narcissa. "You have old love. Do not forget it, but you must not allow it to fill your soul and prevent you from finding new love. The heart is a growing organ. It will hold all of your love."

The Officiant held up a dark red cord for everyone to see before tying it around Ivy and the pudgy man's wrists. "May passion not dwindle within your union. And may your marriage be as successful as Ivy and Severus'. As happy and joyful as Timothy and Melinda's."

"And may you be stronger than before. With more love, more energy and more hope." He fastened a bright red cord and a pale white one around their wrists. "May your love be eternal."

The Officiant picked up the knife and placed it against Narcissa's slim wrist. "Narcissa Black Malfoy. This is not your first marriage, nor is Remus your first love. But he holds a special place in your heart. Do you swear your life, your magic, your blood upon your intention to bond yourself to Remus for ever and always, in blood, name, magic and law for all time to come?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, I Narcissa Black Malfoy Lupin swear upon my blood, magic and life to love and give and remain devoted to my husband."

The Officiant moved the knife to Remus' wrist. "Remus John Lupin. This is your first bond, but it is not your first love. Yet it will always mean something special to you. Do you swear your life, your magic, your blood upon your bond to Narcissa? To be with her in blood, in name, in magic and in law for all eternity?"

Remus' eyes met Narcissa's and he smiled. "I swear that I, Remus John Lupin Black will devote my love, my blood, my magic and life to my wife."

"Then your names and lives are one under the law and in the eyes of the people." The Officiant cut all the strings except the one tying Narcissa and Remus together. He made a shallow cut in both of their palms. "Your blood is one." He told them, making sure that the fluid on their palms mixed together properly.

The Officiant dipped his index fingers in the blood. He put a finger on each of their foreheads and told them to kiss. "Your magic is one. No force my separate you, you are truly one. Husband and Wife. Narcissa and Remus Lupin-Black."

Harry rolled his eyes when the small woman sobbed, overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Is it over, Harry?" Lysander asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think it is. Maybe we—" Harry started, but was interrupted by Severus.

"Come on, boys. It's time to go and congratulate them," Severus said and lifted Eathan off his chair.

Harry helped Lysander to climb from his chair as well, and they made their way over to the freshly married couple.

After all hands were shaken and a few hugs were shared, Harry, Draco and the twins went out of the ballroom to get some fresh air.

"I don't want to wear this any longer. It is too tight!" Eathan protested and pulled at his mini tie.

"Stop it, Eathan, or Daddy will be angry with us," Harry said and tried to wriggle Eathan's hands away from his tie.

"But it is too tight," Eathan protested angrily and stomped his feet.

"Stop it!" Harry commanded sternly. "Or Daddy will go mad."

"You are mean!" Eathan screamed and started to cry. After pulling one more time at his tie and hurting himself by it, he ran crying back in the ballroom.

"I think you are in trouble now, Harry," Draco teased.

Harry looked angrily at Draco. "Why, damn it? I just tried to stop him from removing the tie. Severus scolded me for trying to loosen my bloody tie before we came here. He even put a damn spell on it that gives me electric shocks when I try to loosen it."

Lysander looked shocked at Harry. "You are not allowed to curse."

"I curse when I want to," Harry said angrily.

Lysander's bottom lip started to shiver and before Harry could do anything the next child was running crying back in the ballroom.

"I would be fast and catch them before they reach Ivy or Severus," Draco said, looking worried.

"Great!" Harry said, frustrated, and followed the twins.

The moment Harry entered the ballroom almost all eyes were on him, and Severus came with a screaming Eathan on his arm in his direction. When Eathan saw Harry, he cried even harder and hid in Severus' shoulder. "Harry mean!"

Harry hadn't even time to look for Lysander because Severus' murderous expression made him freeze in place.

Severus was already heading in the direction of the door when Harry came in. The loud cries of his son in his arms where attracting curious glances, and Severus hated to be the main focus. All Eathan and Lysander were saying was that Harry was mean and that they wanted to go home. Lysander at least was crying calmly, but Eathan was screaming and didn't calm down.

"Out, now!" Severus barked angrily and pointed at the door when he reached Harry.

With his head hanging, Harry pulled the door open.

"Draco go in and tell your mother that I am using your living room to solve this problem," Severus instructed the nervous looking Draco.

Draco looked sympathetically at Harry, but didn't dare to say anything.

Severus led the way to the living room, and Harry followed fearfully.

The living room was deserted, and Severus sat down on the armchair, arranging Eathan on his lap.

Harry stood uncertainly in the room until Severus barked at him to sit down. Severus knew that he was being unfair but he was way too stressed and annoyed to prevent himself from being so.

"Care to explain why your brothers are screaming murder and want to go home?" Severus asked sternly.

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested. It was the first time he was really angry at his brothers for getting him in trouble for nothing. _This is__ so unfair!_ Harry thought desperately.

"Why do they both say you are mean if it isn't your fault that they are crying?" Severus asked, frowning.

Harry tried several times to say something, but for an unknown reason he wasn't able to. He was just gaping like a fish.

"Harry, this is Narcissa's and Remus' big day. I don't think they appreciate the screaming at all. The guests all were staring at us, and I don't like to be stared at. If you don't want me to get angrier, you should start to explain what this is all about," Severus said impatiently.

"It's not my fault. Eathan wanted to remove his tie, and I stopped him. That made him angry, and he shouted at me, so I shouted back and said that you would get mad if he removed it," Harry explained.

Severus tried to pry Eathan from his shoulder, but the boy just clawed harder. "Eathan, stop this!"

"Harry mean!" Eathan said again and shook his head frantically.

"Eathan, we need to discuss this, so let go of my robe and face us!" Severus commanded, but Ethan didn't budge and just shook his head firmer.

"I will count to three now. If you don't let go by three you are a very naughty boy, and we know what happens with naughty boys," Severus said strictly.

"Harry naughty!" Eathan screamed.

"One… two… th—"

"I'm good boy, Daddy," Eathan said and sat down on Severus with his bottom lip stuck out. Carefully he threw a glance over to his big brother, but seeing his angry face he turned away quickly.

"So is what Harry told me correct? He did tell you to stop removing your tie?" Severus asked, calmly now.

"Harry naughty boy!" Eathan said, determined.

"Do you need help?" Ivy asked while coming into the room with Lysander on her arm. Lysander was almost asleep from all the crying.

"No, you could have stayed at the party, Ivy," Severus said angrily.

"They are my sons as well, love," Ivy said, leaning down to kiss Severus.

"You were looking forward to this party so much. I hate that it is ending like this," Severus said, frustrated.

"It hasn't ended, yet. And my family is more important than the party. So how far are you three?" She looked shortly at Harry while sitting down beside him and then back at Severus.

"It seems all your sons dislike your choice of clothes. Eathan wanted to remove his tie and Harry wanted to stop him. Is that right, Eathan?" Severus asked and looked at Eathan.

Eathan gnawed at his bottom lip and looked fearfully up at his Daddy.

"I am waiting for an answer, son!" Severus demanded.

Big tears rolled down Eathan's cheek because he realized that the situation was turned now, and he would be the one in trouble. "I'm sorry!"

"So Harry wanted to stop you, and you didn't listen to your big brother. You just ran into the ballroom and screamed as if Harry had done something very bad to you?" Severus asked.

"Harry naughty!" Eathan said again, but much more uncertainly this time.

"No, he was right, Eathan. Mummy wanted you to wear the tie, and you weren't allowed to pull it off!" Severus explained.

Eathan looked down, ashamed. "But it is icky."

Severus sight and opened the tie to remove it from Eathan's neck. "Then you should have come to me or Mummy."

Harry gasped for air and resisted the urge to cry out that it was unfair that Eathan was allowed to get it off and he wasn't.

Severus saw the expression and commented dryly. "Say that this is unfair, and we will treat you like the twins in other situations as well. That means early bedtime, a more complex behaviour chart—"

"I didn't say anything," Harry said sullenly.

"Good! Now back to you, young man," Severus addressed Eathan again. "It was very naughty of accusing Harry to be mean and naughty even thought he just wanted to be a big brother and keep you out of trouble. I think you should apologize to him," Severus explained.

Shyly, Eathan looked up. "Sorry, Harry!"

Harry still was angry. He had to wear this damn tie and now all the guests would think he was mean to his brothers. Therefore Harry still kept his angry expression and said nothing.

Eathan started to cry desperately and hid his face in his father's chest.

"It's Harry's decision if he accepts your apology or not, Eathan," Severus said and drew calming circles on the back of the distressed boy.

"What about Lysander, Ivy? He came in much later." Severus looked at Ivy questionable.

"Ly? Would you tell us all what you told me?" Ivy asked the boy on her lap.

Harry squirmed nervously on his seat and looked fearfully at Severus, who taxed him with his eyes.

Lysander took his thumb out of his mouth and looked at Severus. "Harry was using bad words, and then he screamed at me because I told him so." Quickly the thumb found its ways back into Lysander's mouth, and he leaned tiredly against Ivy's chest.

Harry blushed when he felt the eyes of his parents on him.

"I was angry, and I didn't say any really bad words," Harry defended himself.

"And what did you say?" Ivy asked seriously.

"Damn and bloody, that's all that I said," Harry said, hoping Severus and Ivy would be too mad at him.

"Those are bad words," Lysander stated. "And you said you don't care what Daddy says and just do what you want to do."

Harry looked shocked. Why did Lysander say that? Why was he giving him away?

"Is that correct, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry tried to get more air in his lungs, but it didn't work.

"Your applicator, Harry!" Severus reminded Harry calmly.

Quickly Harry fumbled for the applicator and took his potion. Immediately he could breathe easier and his chest stopped burning.

"When you are ready, I still would like to hear your answer," Severus demanded.

Harry looked down sadly. _Why did they get me in trouble? _Harry thought, feeling betrayed by his brothers. "I was speaking with Draco and I was angry about Eathan. Then Lysander scolded me about cursing, and I got annoyed. That's why I told him I don't care and that I curse when I like to." Harry blushed realizing how childish it sounded.

"Harry, no matter whom you speak to when your brothers are around, we don't want you to use bad words. You have to be a good example to them. You are old enough to control yourself and not shout at your brothers. They are just five, but you are thirteen," Ivy scolded.

Harry looked at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry," he said miserably.

"You should be, Harry. That's the last warning. If we ever hear that you were cursing in front of your brothers again, you will be grounded. Is that clear?" Ivy asked strictly.

Harry nodded.

"And you, young man," she addressed Eathan. "There will be no dessert for you tomorrow at lunch for trying to get your brother into trouble even though he just wanted you to behave."

"But I'm sowwy," Eathan said, sniffing.

"You better be. Harry wanted you not to get in trouble with Daddy, and you tried to get him in trouble," Severus explained to his crying son.

Eathan looked with his big, sad eyes over to Harry, and when he saw that there was more pity than anger in Harry's expression, he ran over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm mean, not you!"

"I think we were both mean, Eathan. Stop crying. I forgive you," Harry said and rubbed Eathan's back. Harry looked over to Lysander who watched them with his thumb still in his mouth. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Ly."

"Aww fogiwwen," Ly mumbled around his thumb.

Uncertainly Harry looked at Ivy and Severus, not sure if they were so forgiving, as well.

"I think we should go back in the ballroom," Ivy said. She stood up and gave Lysander to Severus. When the boy was in Severus' arms, she removed the tie from around his neck and shrunk it to place it in Severus pocket. After adjusting his collar, she did the same to Eathan.

When Ivy turned to Harry, she looked sad. He was looking so good in his suit, and the colour of the tie fit perfectly to his eyes. She loved suits and that was the reason she wanted all her men to wear them.

Harry saw Severus glare at him behind Ivy and said, "I will wear it until we are back home, okay?"

Ivy smiled happily. "Oh, you look so handsome in it, Harry."

Harry shrugged. Sometime women are really hard to understand.

Severus had each of his five-year-old sons in one hand and Ivy and Harry followed them close behind.

"They are just five, Harry. That's a normal behavior for kids their age. They will get you in trouble more often in future, but you are old enough to not let your anger out on them. We always hear all of you out before we decide about any punishment, so there is no favouritism, but you have much more responsibility as the big brother, Harry," Ivy explained.

"I know," Harry said, ashamed. "But it felt so unfair when they ran to you and Dad to squeal."

"That's the way kids their age behave, Harry. Today they were very tired. Remember we were up early and they didn't take a nap after lunch because we had to come here. They are overtired. Don't be mad at them," Ivy said and looked pleadingly at him.

"I already said that I forgive them," Harry said, puzzled.

Ivy sighed. "Sometimes things we say aren't the same as what we mean."

"But I meant it, okay!" Harry stated when they reached the door to the ballroom. "Nevertheless, I hope I never have to wear this thing again in my life." Harry gestured at the tie.

Ivy laughed. "You look so handsome. Milinda's daughter was eyeing you the whole time, and she is three years older than you. Why can't you men see how good you are looking in those formal clothes?"

"Because we are not women, Mum," Harry said as if that would explain everything.

Severus grinned at Harry. "You are so right, my son!"

Grinning, Harry took Eathan's and Lysander's hands and went into the ballroom.

The moment he stepped through the door he felt an odd sensation on his neck. It felt as if a silken scarf lay around his neck. It was such a relief to the itching feeling that the tie had produced. It also didn't feel so tight any longer. Harry turned around, puzzled.

Severus winked at Harry while he led Ivy away from the boys to join the newly married couple in the middle of the ballroom.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	72. Chapter 72

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot beta __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Finally one of the Santa Claus chapters for you now. I hope you like it!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 72 – Santa Claus One**

**~*~**

"I already said that I forgive them," Harry said, puzzled.

Ivy sighed. "Sometimes things we say aren't the same as what we mean."

"But I meant it, okay!" Harry stated when they reached the door to the ballroom. "Nevertheless, I hope I never have to wear this thing again in my life." Harry gestured at the tie.

Ivy laughed. "You look so handsome. Milinda's daughter was eyeing you the whole time, and she is three years older than you. Why can't you men see how good you are looking in those formal clothes?"

"Because we are not women, Mum," Harry said as if that would explain everything.

Severus grinned at Harry. "You are so right, my son!"

Grinning, Harry took Eathan's and Lysander's hands and went into the ballroom.

The moment he stepped through the door he felt an odd sensation on his neck. It felt as if a silken scarf lay around his neck. It was such a relief to the itching feeling that the tie had produced. It also didn't feel so tight any longer. Harry turned around, puzzled.

Severus winked at Harry while he led Ivy away from the boys to join the newly married couple in the middle of the ballroom.

**~*~**

At five thirty the Snape-Dumbledore family was finally back in their quarters. "Phew... it's a good thing that we managed to finish decorating before we left," Ivy exclaimed, exhausted. "Harry, you can change into robes, but the formal ones! We need to leave for the feast at the Great Hall in fifteen minutes." With that said, she ushered the twins to their room to change into normal clothes.

Severus went upstairs to change, as well, and in fifteen minutes the whole family was gathered in the living room again. Ivy looked around, checking that all were dressed as they should be. Minerva wore one of her deep green robes and her regular bun.

_Gone is the Scottish beauty of wisdom, and back is the stern Transfiguration professor_, Harry thought, amused. _The same with Severus. Gone is Ivy's idea of a perfect__,__ handsome gentleman, and back is the strict__,__ stiff Potions master in his normal black robes_.

"Severus, why are you dressed in your teaching robes?" Ivy asked, frustrated. _No wonder he hid in the bathroom while I __changed_, she thought annoyed.

"Because I _am_ a teacher, my love." He looked at the clock over the entrance door. "No time left to change now."

Ivy sighed and shook her head angrily. She turned to Harry and he stepped backwards from her glare. "Oh, stop that, Harry. Why do you all have to make trouble today?" With that she stepped closer to him, adjusted his collar and tried to smooth his hair.

Albus sighed. This Christmas was really stressful. Not the perfect first family Christmas for Harry. "Ivy we should go. I think everyone is decently dressed."

"I would dare to disagree," Severus said teasingly, taxing Albus' purple robes with a skeptical look.

Albus chuckled, linked his arm with his daughter and said, "Come on, Ivy, do your old father a favor and accompany him." With that, he guided his still distressed daughter out of the quarters.

Severus rolled his eyes at Minerva's stern expression. "She is way too tensed up."

"You would be, as well, if you were trying to organize a perfect Christmas and in addition be there for your best friend during her marriage, Severus. Try to be nice!" Minerva instructed her son in law.

"I always am," Severus said dryly and took Eathan's hand. "Let's go!"

Minerva chuckled. "You are impossible, Severus." She thew one last glance at Harry, who had taken Lysander's hand, and then followed Severus.

There weren't many students at Hogwarts, just three Hufflepuffs, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. They ate together at the big table that stood in the middle of the Great Hall; the house tables were gone to make room for it. The big Christmas tree was taking up almost half of the space in the Hall and the students eyed the presents under it curiously during the meal.

Eathan eyed his dessert sadly.

"What's wrong, Eathan?" Harry asked his brother.

"Mummy said no dessert," Eathan said sadly. Lysander, who sat on Harry's other side, sadly let his spoon sink back into his bowl of chocolate pudding. He felt sorry for his brother and didn't want to eat when Eathan wasn't allowed to.

"Mummy said no dessert tomorrow, Eathan," Harry said and looked over to Ivy. She was sitting at the other end of the table with the other teachers and didn't look over.

"Are you sure?" Eathan asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," Harry said, determined, but inwardly he hoped he was right and Ivy wouldn't look over to them if he was wrong.

Happily, Eathan helped himself to chocolate pudding with cherries. It was his favorite dessert.

_____

"Ten minutes all, then we'll meet in the living room for the Christmas story," Albus instructed.

Harry took Ethan and Lysander to gather their presents. "We can place them under the tree while everyone is in their rooms," Harry said in a whisper and had the full attention of the twins, making it seem like a secret mission.

They hurried to carry their gifts to the Christmas tree and placed them in the correct places under the Christmas balls of all the family members. Harry grinned when he saw the twins glancing curiously at the presents Harry placed under their Christmas balls. The big one was a problem because it was for both, but Harry's Christmas ball hung between his brothers' Christmas balls, so he didn't know where to place it.

"It's for both of you, but I need to put it somewhere, so I will put it here," Harry explained while he shoved the big present deep under the tree behind his own ball, so it was placed between the other presents he got for the twins.

The twins looked confused. "But the children get presents from Santa Claus and only the adults get presents from their kids," Lysander explained.

"Yes, Santa Claus always has something for Mummy and Daddy and Grandpa and Grandma, but in the daycare they say kids should give their parents and grandparents gifts because Santa Claus can't bring presents to all the adults, as well," Eathan added.

"Yes, he is very busy with the presents for all the kids. And sometimes he sends his helpers to other people and gives them the presents for the kids. Aunt Poppy and Uncle Al and Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius always are getting gifts form the helpers for us," Lysander exclaimed.

"Yes, ehm..." What should Harry say to this? _Think fast, Harry,_ he thought. "Look I saw those things, and I really wanted that you two to have them. I could hardly write to Santa that he should give you those gifts, and so I bought them for you. I like to give you gifts as well as all the others."

It seem the twins were satisfied with this explanation because they started to stare at the big gift in fascination again. As if the toy hippogriff could feel their eyes through the box, it jumped and made the box rattle. The jaws of the twins dropped open, and their eyes got even bigger. Harry chuckled and helped to place the rest of the presents under the tree.

"Still in your robes?" Albus asked when he came into the room.

The twins jumped, but relaxed when they saw it was Albus and not Santa Claus.

"We are on our way to change," Harry said and quickly pulled the twins with him. First he ran into his room to get a sweater. Under his robes he already wore a pair of his black jeans, and so he just needed something warm over his shirt.

After he had grabbed one of the Weasley jumpers, he ran with Eathan and Lysander into their room and opened the cupboard. "What do you normally wear on Christmas?"

The twins looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head. "We are much bigger now!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean what kind of clothes? Shirts, jumpers, cardigans?" Harry asked, but groaned when the boys just shrugged. "Paul!"

"Master Harry called for me?" Paul bowed deeply and used proper English as always. He was not dressed in his regular suit, and Harry couldn't see if he had that ridiculous part in his thin black hairs because he wore a Christmas hat. He wore a red suit with snow flakes on it.

"Ehm... I hope we didn't interrupt your Christmas celebration," Harry apologized. Did Paul have a family? Was he celebrating Christmas, as well? By his clothes, he apparently did.

"I'm happy to help Master Harry," Paul said and tried to smile. It looked creepy, but Harry knew Paul meant what he said.

"Okay, I was wondering what the twins should wear. We have to be in the living room in a few minutes to celebrate Christmas," Harry explained.

"Mistress Ivy prefers these elegant jumpers," Paul pointed at two dark green jumpers made of a material Harry didn't know. It was very even, but still fluffy like wool. "And they should wear these trainers because it will be a long evening and they will crawl on the floor for hours with their new toys," Paul instructed further. "Don't forget the warm sock or house shoes. Do you need more help?"

"No, thanks. We will make it. Thanks Paul, and Merry Christmas," Harry said while pulling Eathan out of his robes.

"Merry Christmas," Eathan mumbled while Harry pulled jumper over his head.

"Merry Christmas to you and Twinky," Lysander said while he tried to open the button of his trousers.

"Merry Christmas, my little Masters, and young Master Harry," Paul said, bowed again, and left the room with a pop.

When Harry had dressed Eathan, he sat him on Lysander's bed which was closer to the cupboard. Then followed the same procedure with Lysander. "Now only the shoes are missing." Harry mumbled while placing Lysander beside Eathan on the bed. "Okay, these ones are..." Harry said while looking for the letter written inside the pair of house shoes that looked like green snakes. "E for Eathan." Quickly, he pulled the shoes over Eathan's little feet and took the other set of green snake shoes. Just to be certain, he checked that a L was printed in it before he put them on Lysander's feet. "Good! Now we are ready to go." He held out his hands for the twins, and they jumped happily of the bed.

The rest of the family was already sitting in the living room. "Oh, my cute little babies," Ivy said and cuddled Ethan and Lysander. "And my big boy," she said to Harry, cupping his face and kissing him on his forehead.

"Mum," Harry protested and wriggled out of her grip.

"Sit down, all!" Albus instructed and opened the big book they often read in the evening during their family time. "Today we read the story of Little Lukas meeting Santa Claus."

Harry sat down on one of the couches with Eathan and Lysander who both snuggled close to him. On the opposite couch sat Ivy and Minerva, and Severus and Albus sat in their favorite armchairs.

The story was only halfway read when someone knocked hard at the entrance door three times and a bell rang.

Eathan and Lysander jerked fearfully and hugged Harry. Even though it was total immature, Harry could feel fear rise up in him as well. _What if I embarrass myself now completely?_ Harry thought worriedly.

Minerva stood up and opened the door.

Fearfully, the twins peered over the back of the couch. When the man in his red robe and white beard came in, they quickly ducked and hugged Harry again.

Santa Claus sat down on Albus' armchair, and Albus joined Minerva and Ivy on the couch.

Harry eyed Santa Claus closely. Some glamors made it hard to see who really was in the costume, but when Santa started to speak, Harry knew that it was Alastor and relaxed visibly. Making a fool out of himself in front of Alastor wasn't so bad.

"Oh, this time my reindeer had to carry a lot. This family gets bigger and bigger, Severus. Who would have guessed," Santa Claus said teasingly.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes because the twins were looking at him like the rest of the family. "Yes, the more the better."

Santa chuckled and then directed his attention at the kids. "Scared of Santa Claus, boys? I'm a bit surprised because I have mostly heard good things about you three."

Harry blushed about being involved in that speech.

Eathan and Lysander relaxed. So Santa Claus hadn't heard of all the trouble they had been making this year. They loosened their grips on Harry and eyed the big sack curiously.

"Before I look into my sack for some presents I would love to hear a lovely Christmas song. It was a long way, and I would like to warm up from the outside and the inside. So what Christmas song would you like to sing for me?" Santa asked the boys.

Harry's heart sank into his trousers. Now was the time he had feared most. They had to sing.

The adults noticed Harry's quickened breathing and his paleness. "Why don't you use your applicator to have enough breath for a good old Jingle bells, Harry," Severus said while leaning over to have a better look at Harry. He didn't want to interfere right now but if Harry wasn't able to take the potion in time, he would be forced to.

Harry fumbled for his applicator and took the potion. After a short time of concentrating on his breathing he was okay.

"Better?" Severus asked, worried.

Harry nodded.

"Jingle bells is a good song, isn't it, Harry?" Severus asked, trying to make it clear to Harry that he still could change the song. Jingle Bells was the song that was playing the most during the Christmas decoration that morning, and he had heard Harry mumble the refrain a few times.

Harry nodded again. That was much better than many other songs. At least he could sing the refrain of Jingle bells.

"Good then we start on three. One, two, three," Minerva instructed and started singing, "_Jingle Bells—_"

Minerva and Ivy sang loudly and the twins did, also. The twins were singing really off key and often sang too fast. Harry's and Severus' low voices singing couldn't be heard at all. So Harry slowly relaxed and in the end he even sang the refrain a bit louder.

"Oh, that was wonderful." Santa clapped his hands excitedly. "Now I'm all warmed up and it is time for presents. What do you think, boys?"

"Yeah!" Eathan and Lysander shouted and bounced.

"Let's see what we have here." Santa pulled a present out of the sack and looked at the tiny name tag. "For Ivy. So have you been good, my girl?"

"Most of the time, I would say, Santa," Ivy said, smiling.

"Is that right?" Santa asked the kids, who all nodded frantically.

"And that's exactly what I've heard from my little helpers. I wish we had more women with such a big heart as yours, Ivy," Santa said while handing Ivy the present.

All eyes were on Ivy as she unwrapped the present because Santa always handed out one present and waited for it to be unwrapped.

"Thank you! It is wonderful!" Ivy said while trying to fasten the necklace around her neck.

Severus sat up and leaned over to his wife to help her and got a kiss as a reward. "Thank you," Ivy whispered, and Severus kissed her again.

"When the two love-birds are finished, I will look for another present," Santa said teasingly.

Eathan and Lysander giggled, and Severus glared at Santa after he made sure his sons were looking at Santa and not himself.

The twins got more nervous with each present that was given to one of the adults. When Santa finally pulled out a present with kid paper around it, they both stood and eyed the present curiously. "This one is for Eathan," Santa said, and to Harry's surprise both boys cried in joy.

Both stood in front of Santa looking at him eagerly.

"So have you been a good boy, Eathan?" Santa asked.

Ethan nodded, but bit his bottom lip. He looked nervously from his present to Santa Claus and back as if he feared the present would vanish.

"Yes, that's what I've heard from your parents, as well," Santa assured the nervous boy.

Eathan relaxed visible and smiled at his parents. _So Daddy __sometimes doesn't tell__ Santa about __our__ troubles,_ Eathan thought happily.

"I hope you will be so good next year as well, young man," Santa said while handing Eathan the present.

Eathan took the presents and laid it on the coffee table so Lysander had a good look at it as well. Quickly, he tore off the paper and a pink ball was revealed. Eathan took it out of the box and then dropped it immediately when it squeaked like a pig. Recovered from their initial shock, Eathan and Lysander squealed in joy. Eathan tossed the ball over to Lysander, and he threw it back to Eathan.

Harry watched in awe. Christmas could be over with just this gift and his brothers would be happy. They didn't need a big gift, and it was useless to worry that his present wasn't enough. Now he worried that it was too much like Poppy already had told him.

When the twins finally put the ball under the tree, Santa reached into his sack again. "Oh, I think I need help with this one," Santa said, and Albus helped him to place the big present on the table. "This one is for Harry."

Harry looked at the present with shock. He hadn't written something that big on his wish-list. Harry knew that for sure because he had only written three things on it, a copper cauldron, a new quill and a book. First, he had only put the quill and the book on his list, but Severus had given him the list back and demanded for him to place more on it or at least something more expensive. Harry had no clue what he should write on it. Shyly, he had added sweets and finally the cauldron. The cauldron would be big, but the present on the table was too long.

"So, Harry, have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked.

Harry looked speechlessly at Santa. His mind was blank, and he couldn't say anything. He had planned his reply to this question days before when the twins had told him about it, but now everything was gone.

"Yes, he was," Eathan said determinedly, and Lysander nodded his head vehemently.

"Yes, that's what I've heard as well. So, open your present, Harry," Santa said, smiling at him.

Breathing deeply, Harry fumbled with the bow on the present. When he finally had unwrapped the present with shaky hands a big black suitcase appeared. Harry looked uncertainly around.

Severus took pity on him and showed him how to open it. "You need to unlock these small hooks. That splits the handle in two pieces and you can move them apart."

Harry did everything like Severus instructed and gaped at the contents of the suitcase when it finally opened. The interior was magically enlarged, with two big drawers on both sides. There were badges on the drawers which stood for: humid, dry, cool, and heated. Harry carefully opened the _cool_ drawer. Cold fog came out when the drawer was opened. Inside were several boxes and bottles with potion ingredients that had to be stocked cool. Harry was stunned when he had finished expecting all the drawers. This must have cost a lot of money. Some of those ingredients were expensive, and some he wasn't even allowed to use at thirteen. _Didn't Severus check it?_ Harry thought, confused.

"There are conditions for using this potion suitcase, Harry. Not only mine, but from the Ministry as well. I will explain them later to you. I fear otherwise your brothers will bounce our couch down for having to wait longer for their presents," Severus said, amused.

Harry finally realized how long he must have inspected his present and looked apologetically at the twins. Carefully, he closed the suitcase and carried it over to the tree. It was very heavy, but Harry managed it without help.

More and more presents emerged from Santa's sack and found their way under the tree. In the end, Santa said good-bye and reminded them all to be good next year, as well.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	73. Chapter 73

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __Orodruin__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot beta __coffeeonthepatio._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

I was very disappointed about the feedback for my last chapter. I got only eight reviews and more than half of the page views I normally get. I hope this was just another problem with ff and not you loosing interest suddenly. :( I was informed that someone didn't got an alert, so maybe more of you had that problem and it is fixed now. If it was this problem please don't forget to **read the chapter 72 **first and of course it would be very nice when you leave me a review for it as well!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 73 – Santa Claus 2**

**~*~**

Harry did everything like Severus instructed and gaped at the contents of the suitcase when it finally opened. The interior was magically enlarged, with two big drawers on both sides. There were badges on the drawers which stood for: humid, dry, cool, and heated. Harry carefully opened the _cool_ drawer. Cold fog came out when the drawer was opened. Inside were several boxes and bottles with potion ingredients that had to be stocked cool. Harry was stunned when he had finished expecting all the drawers. This must have cost a lot of money. Some of those ingredients were expensive, and some he wasn't even allowed to use at thirteen. _Didn't Severus check it?_ Harry thought, confused.

"There are conditions for using this potion suitcase, Harry. Not only mine, but from the Ministry as well. I will explain them later to you. I fear otherwise your brothers will bounce our couch down for having to wait longer for their presents," Severus said, amused.

Harry finally realized how long he must have inspected his present and looked apologetically at the twins. Carefully, he closed the suitcase and carried it over to the tree. It was very heavy, but Harry managed it without help.

More and more presents emerged from Santa's sack and found their way under the tree. In the end, Santa said good-bye and reminded them all to be good next year, as well.

**~*~**

"Harry!" Eathan pulled at Harry's sleeve. "The presents!"

At first Harry was confused, but then he realized what Eathan wanted from him. They quickly gathered Albus' presents and placed them in front of him.

"These are for you Grandpa!" Eathan said proudly.

Albus unwrapped a small box on which the twins have drawn several colorful dots. He opened the lid and smiled like a kid. "Drops?"

"Yes," Eathan and Lysander said proudly.

"Harry brewed them with us," Lysander explained.

"Try one!" Eathan instructed, bouncing excitedly because he thought the joke that they all tasted like lemon was brilliant.

"Hmmm, lemon," Albus exclaimed and let the drop pop noisy against his teeth.

"Now taste another one," Lysander instructed eagerly, when Albus had sucked on the drop in his mouth only two times very visibly. That was one of the attitudes of the old man that Severus annoyed immensely. Sometimes, he even believed Albus was doing it on purpose to annoy him .

"I haven't finished the first one," Albus said, chuckling. To prove it he placed the drop between his front teeth to show it to the boys.

"But you have to!" Eathan exclaimed impatiently. "Just one more. Please, Grandpa!"

Albus chuckled and popped another one in his mouth. "Let's see what this red one tastes like. Hmm, lemon as well." He smiled at the twins and they gave toothy smiles back.

"They all taste like lemon. It's funny, isn't it?" Eathan asked, excited.

"Yes, it is wonderful! Would anyone like a drop?" He held the box over the table, but only Ivy took one. Lemon wasn't a favorite taste of the rest of the family.

"Here, Grandpa. That's from Harry," Lysander shoved the still wrapped present in Albus' direction.

Harry blushed. He had hoped it could just look as if the presents were from them all.

"Then I should unwrap it quickly because I can't wait to see what you got for me, Harry," Albus said, smiling. "It's wonderful. Just what I need for this awful, cold winter," Albus stated while he wrapped the lilac and yellow scarf around his neck. "Thank you very much. All of you!" He opened his arms and the twins ran giggling into them.

"You must hug Grandpa, Harry," Lysander said when Eathan and he had let go of Albus.

Harry blushed, but went over because Albus had opened his arms again. He quickly hugged Albus and blushed even more.

"Next one, Harry!" The twins shouted and pulled Harry to the tree again. This time it was Minerva's gifts they brought to the table.

"Here, Grandma!" Lysander said, giving Minerva the book they have drawn and snuggling close to her on the couch. Eathan climbed on his mother's lap because she sat next to Minerva, so he had a better look at the book.

Minerva opened the book and butterflies flew out of it. They flew in front of her face, and only when they had flown far away did they vanish and appear in on the page again.

"We drew the picture, and Harry made the butterflies," Eathan explained. The page was covered almost completely with strokes in different shades of green, and a big yellow point with a smiling face was representing the sun.

Minerva opened another page on which brown strokes were drawn as a fence and a lot of green for grass as well. A blue sky with white fluffy clouds was drawn over the meadow. When the page was opened, a flower grew out of the page. Minerva looked at Harry with surprise.

"Alastor showed me some spells to do it," Harry explained.

"It's wonderful, my boys. It will get a special place on my bookshelf." Minerva hugged Lysander and kissed Eathan. Then she took the still wrapped gift and opened it. "Oh," she said excitedly. "The final book of my Mystery series. I didn't even know it was published yet. Thank you very much, Harry!"

To Harry's embarrassment she opened her arms, and he was hugged again.

Next were the presents for Ivy and Severus. "It's for you two together," Harry explained and nervously bit on his bottom lip. First Ivy and Severus inspected the crooked gingerbread house.

"We baked it with Harry in the house-elf kitchen, but only we three, no house-elf!" Eathan said proudly, and Lysander nodded.

"Oh, it looks lovely," Ivy stated.

"Yes, you three are real artists," Severus praised and ruffled Eathan's hair.

"Yes, and look, here is another artwork from our artists," Ivy said and handed it to Severus the drawing that Harry had handed her with the gingerbread house. "Isn't it nice?"

"Oh, yes, especially these... eh..." Severus said.

"Birds," Eathan said proudly. "There is Hedwig, and Karl is there. Look!" Eathan pointed at a black dot.

"They also make a family. Look, there are the babies," Lysander explained while pointing at small dots of white and and black on the blue paper.

Karl was Severus' raven, and Harry had seen him a few times because he delivered mail to Severus' office. In the dungeons, the windows are only charms, but the office has a specially charmed window with a connection to a tower window. That way Karl could deliver the mail to the office.

"Oh, that's really nice. We have to find a good place to display it later," Ivy said and took the last present from the table to unwrap it. When she revealed the photo and the beautiful frame she couldn't stop her tears. "It's lovely," she croaked and handed it to Severus.

"Yes, it is," Severus said and stood up to place it on the family photo place over the fireplace. When he came back, Ivy already had Harry in a tight embrace, and Severus ruffled Harry's hair while passing them.

Bored by the scene, the twins ran over to the tree and bounced in front of their presents. "Harry, ours now!"

Harry chuckled and went over to them. He sat down in front of the tree and handed Eathan and Lysander each one of the small presents.

Quickly, the paper was torn off, and Eathan and Lysander pulled the T-Shirts over their jumpers. Giggling as they tried to hunt the monster on the shirt of the other with their fingers. When ever they were successful the monsters roared or squeaked. Sometimes they hid behind the lettering of 'Little Monster' and stuck out their tongues at the boys. Eathan and Lysander giggled and showed their shirts proudly to the adults. Finally, they turned to Harry again and looked excitedly at him and to the big box under the tree which started to rattle again.

Harry was uncertain. Poppy had been right. The present was too big. _What will Severus and Ivy say? _Harry wondered, scared. Reluctantly he pulled the big box out from under the tree and pushed it over to the twins. When they had opened the box, they jumped back, frightened.

"That's nothing to be scared of," Harry explained and lifted the hippogriff toy out of the box. It spread it's wings while Harry held it and the twins looked at it in awe. The surprised noises from the coffee table troubled Harry more, and he didn't dare to look over to them.

"Look, it only moves when you touch it. You can fly on it!" Harry explained, but the twins still appeared unsure. Lysander even looked fearful.

"It's safe. You can't fall down and it only hovers close over the floor. Come on try it!" Harry pleaded.

Eventually Eathan stepped forward, and Harry helped him to climb onto the toy. "Hold tight here!" Harry instructed and closed Eathan's hand over the leash. "You can guide him with it. When you move it like that he goes to the right, and when you pull in the other direction it goes to the left." He demonstrated all the moves and also showed him how to start and how to slow down the flying. After the first careful steps and jumps, Eathan squealed in joy, and Lysander ran giggling after his brother. Soon Lysander dared to ride the toy as well and they were occupied for a long time without noticing the tensed mood in the room.

Unfortunately, that gave Ivy and Severus enough time to pull Harry back to the coffee table for a serious talk. "Harry, what did this toy cost?" Ivy asked, agitated.

"It's a present. You don't speak about the price, right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Harry, that isn't a present. You must have spent all the pocket money we ever gave you on it," Severus said seriously.

Harry blushed and looked down.

"Harry, is that true? Did you spend all your pocket money on it?" Ivy asked, worried.

"But they like it!" Harry protested, avoiding the question.

"They would have liked just the T-Shirts, Harry. Do you think you have to buy your way into the family?" Severus asked, feeling anger rise in him. He grabbed Harry's arm a bit too forcefully, and Harry winced.

"Severus!" Ivy cried and hit Severus on his shoulder.

Immediately Severus let go of Harry. "I'm sorry!"

"I just wanted to give them something. I had no idea how much would be okay to spend on it. I just knew how much they loved to ride their toy brooms, and when I saw that hippogriff, I wanted to buy it for them. I would have loved to have a toy like that at their age. It is perfect!" Harry tried to reason with his parents.

"It is too expensive, Harry!" Severus said, through gritted teeth.

Ivy let her head sink sadly in her hands.

"Please don't take it away from them," Harry pleaded. Fortunately Albus and Minerva had gone over to the twins and distracted them to prevent the hippogriff from flying in the direction of the table.

"No, we won't take it away from them, but next time it won't be a gift like this for any of us. Is that clear?" Severus said, calmer now.

Harry nodded frantically, happy that the twins were allowed to keep their toy.

"We will pay half of the price of the toy—" Severus started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"What? But it is—"

"That is final! This is how it is, Harry. The toy was too expensive. Your pocket money is for other things. Things for you and not for gifts alone. You shall learn to use money wisely for yourself," Severus explained. "Buying books, sweets, magazines and other things like this. That's what pocket money is for. You may even decide to buy ingredients or other brewing supplies. You should learn to plan for the future. You should learn to save money when you want something more expensive. Saving it all for spending it on gifts for us and your brothers isn't the right way to spend your pocket money. Do you understand this now?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Good! It's Christmas and long faces have no place on days like this," Severus said and patted Harry's shoulder. "That counts for you, as well, love." He lifted Ivy's head and kissed her. "Go play with the twins while I explain the potion safe to Harry."

Relieved that the issue was cleared, Ivy smiled and went over to Harry. "We love you, Harry. Thanks for the wonderful gifts. Just try to not spoil Eathan and Lysander next time."

Harry smiled at her. "I promise!"

"Time to explain the conditions of the potion safe, Harry. Come over," Severus said and gestured Harry to follow him to the Christmas tree.

They both sat down in front of the suitcase. "As you have already noticed there are ingredients in this safe you aren't allowed to own. Therefore, Thadeus and I signed the a potion tutorship for you. That means you are allowed to use this ingredients under our supervision. That means this safe won't leave our labs for brewing with the Weasley twins or who knows who. It is very handy because you will want to move some ingredients back and forth between our Mansion, the quarters and your grandparent's home. Your Grandfather and I have a list that will always keep us on track about which ingredients are used from your safe. So if I see that you have abused this special status, I will remove the special ingredients from the safe. Is that clear?" Severus asked seriously.

"Yes," Harry said and nodded, determined.

"Good, now you have to make this safe password protected. Choose a password and tap it three time at this place." Severus instructed and pointed at a small hole close to the handle. "Your grandfather and I have our own passwords as your mentors. Yours will be the last password the safe will accept. So choose one!"

"Would snitch be okay?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "A bit easy to crack wouldn't you say?"

Harry sighed and thought hard. "Werewolf?" Harry said blushing. That was one of the projects he wanted to work the most on. He wanted to improve the wolfsbane potion and invent potions that would make the transformation easier for werewolves.

"That will do." Severus replied dryly.

"Harry! Severus! Come on, we want to go over to visit Alastor and Poppy," Ivy called form the fireplace.

"Oh, wait. I have to fetch their gift first," Harry exclaimed and ran into his room to get the photo album he had created with Eathan and Lysander.

__________

"Oh, that is beautiful!" Poppy said while she turned the pages of the album. When they reached the part with the hand and footprints they all chuckled.

"My, this book was made for you. Your foot fits perfectly on the page," Alastor said and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry grinned, clutching the dark creature book he had gotten from his godparents closer to his chest.

The adults looked through the album while Eathan and Lysander played with Harry and their new collection of water creatures on the floor. After half an hour of Lysander yawning almost continuously, he finally fell asleep on the floor. Eathan also leaned heavily on Harry and insisted that Harry tell him stories about the creatures because he was too tired to play.

"Time for bed, boys," Ivy said and lifted Eathan in her arms.

Lysander didn't wake while his father carried him to his bed, and soon the whole Snape-Dumbledore family was asleep in their beds.

**

* * *

_So I hold my fingers clossed and hope that this time there will be no problem, and I will have my reviewers back!_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	74. Chapter 74

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Acai__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Okay, there WAS a big problem with FF. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and many people informed me that they didn't get an alert for chater 72 or got it AFTER the alert for chapter 73. Sometimes FF sucks.

So I hope this time everthing will work! I finally can show you Dumbledore's Mansion were the Sequel will take place!

Thje Sneak Preview for ch 75 will be up on my homepage soon!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 74 – Dumbledore's Mansion**

**~*~**

"Oh, that is beautiful!" Poppy said while she turned the pages of the album. When they reached the part with the hand and footprints they all chuckled.

"My, this book was made for you. Your foot fits perfectly on the page," Alastor said and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry grinned, clutching the dark creature book he had gotten from his godparents closer to his chest.

The adults looked through the album while Eathan and Lysander played with Harry and their new collection of water creatures on the floor. After half an hour of Lysander yawning almost continuously, he finally fell asleep on the floor. Eathan also leaned heavily on Harry and insisted that Harry tell him stories about the creatures because he was too tired to play.

"Time for bed, boys," Ivy said and lifted Eathan in her arms.

Lysander didn't wake while his father carried him to his bed, and soon the whole Snape-Dumbledore family was asleep in their beds.

**~*~**

When Harry woke up the next morning, more presents were laying under the Christmas tree. Happily he unpacked the presents from the Weasley's. Mrs Weasley had knitted another jumper. This time it was a black one with a red H.

Eathan and Lysander were munching happily at the cookies Mrs. Weasley had sent as well.

There also was a present from Remus and his new family. It was a new broom caring kit. Together with the new book about Quidditch moves from Hermione, Harry was looking forward to his next flying session. At Dumbeldore's Mansion there's a big flying field or meadow as the twins had told Harry_. I __better__not forget to pack my broom_, Harry reminded himself mentally.

"That's confiscated," Severus said grumpily when he saw the package from Fred and George in Harry's hands. "At least until further investigation."

"Eathan, Lysander, what are you doing? You know the rules, don't you. No sweets before breakfast," Ivy scolded them and took the sweets away.

Pouting was quickly forgotten when they saw Remus' and Narcissa's presents for them as well, so they eagerly started to unwrap them.

Harry was disappointed that Severus took his present from the Weasley twins away, but he knew that protesting it wouldn't help . He just had to wait and hope that Severus deemed them harmless.

________

"Do we have to Appi… Appa… rate?" Eathan asked fearfully, struggling with the difficult word.

"No, Daddy will Apparate home and open the Floo network for us," Ivy explained.

Eathan sighed, relieved, and Lysander also looked happy.

"Ehm… can I take my broom with me?" Harry asked insecurely. "Hermione gave me a book about some Quidditch moves, and Remus and Narcissa gave me a new broom caring kit."

"Certainly, but if I catch you sneaking out with it, I will confiscate it as well," Severus stated strictly.

"Okay," Harry said sullenly. He wasn't planning on sneaking out and going against the 'don't fly alone rule,' but he didn't like Severus strict tone. "Will you let me fly at all?"

"Otherwise it would be useless to allow you to take your broom with you, wouldn't it?" Severus asked Harry, raising his eyebrow. _Sometimes Harry really can ask stupid questions,_he thought.

Harry blushed and looked down at his breakfast.

"When will you be going?" Minerva asked.

"I will leave in an hour. I will check that Paul and Twinky have made the mansion habitable," Severus explained between sips of his hot coffee.

"We will follow shortly after, boys. So be ready . Eathan and Lysander remember one stuffed animal and two toys each," Ivy instructed.

"We want to take Nobby!" Lysander said, excited. The twins really loved the toy hippogriff.

"Yeah!" Eathan agreed.

Ivy sighed. "Fine, but then only one more toy. Grandma and Grandpa have enough toys at home you can play with Harry," Ivy decided.

"'Kay," both boys said.

"Ehm… can I bring the safe with me?" Harry asked Severus uncertainly.

"That's what we gave it to you for, Harry," Severus state dryly.

"Ehm… and some potion books?" Harry asked testing out how much he was allowed to take with him.

"Your potion journal, but no books. Your grandfather has enough books. Besides we won't have enough time to brew at the mansion. Before you go on with your ask-your-father-what-you-can-bring-with-you game, I just will make it clear. On the packing list can be your potion safe, your potions journal, your stuffed animal-" Harry turned red at that statement. "-your broom and if you insist that new book from Miss Granger and enough clothes, socks and underwear for four days especially the underwear and socks."

Harry turned even redder when Severus mentioned the underwear.

"Paul will check the clothes you packed before we leave," Ivy said, absent-mindedly.

"I'm capable of packing for myself," Harry protested. He hated Paul checking up on him or reprimanding him. It always made him feel like such a baby.

"We don't want to forget something and have to come back for it, Harry. I have no time to check your packing, It won't hurt to have Paul double check it " Ivy said calmly.

Harry groaned.

"Be careful of your tone or you can forget bringing your the broom," Severus said strictly, not liking Harry's attitude.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

_______

"You need two extra pair of socks in case they get wet while being outside. You also forgot the undershirts, the house shoes and a cap, Master Harry," Paul reprimanded.

Harry groaned, being proven that he was indeed incapable of packing his owns things. "Ehm... thank you, Paul. You can go now," Harry said, glancing nervously over to the bed.

"You should hurry, Master Harry. Master Severus already has left," Paul reminded Harry and eventually vanished with a pop, although not before Harry had added the forgotten items.

"Quickly Harry went over to the bed and lifted the bed covers to retrieve Osy. After shrinking the big ostrich chick plushy, he placed it in his suitcase, careful not to crush it.

"Harry!" Ivy called from the living room, and Harry quickly closed the suit case and carried it out of his room. On his way to the living room, he took his broom out of the broom cupboard and shrank it as well.

"Severus has taken your potion safe with him," Ivy explained, seeing Harry's searching look at the Christmas tree. "Come on, boys; say good bye to Grandpa and Grandma!" Ivy instructed her sons.

"Bye, Grandma! Bye Grandpa!" The twins said, hugging and kissing their grandparents. Harry still felt awkward with all the hugging, but nevertheless hugged them to say good-bye.

_______

"Wow," Harry said when he stepped out of the fireplace. The living room was huge and at the end a kitchen big enough to eat in followed. The room was dark red and brown and these colours made the room seem to radiate warmth from the walls. Like in their quarters at Hogwarts there was a big sitting area close to the fireplace.

"Come on, Harry! You have to see our room!" Eathan cried, and he and Lysander pulled Harry out in the hall. It was a long hall and to the far right Harry could see a big wooden door which he rightly guessed to be the entrance. The twins pulled him to a room on the opposite site of the living room, not far away.

The room of the twins almost looked exactly like their room in Hogwarts, but the moving wall pictures looked different. They were even more childlike. A lot of bunnies, butterflies, birds, unicorns and more animals like that were moving around on the walls.

In the middle of the room stood a bed that didn't match with the rest of the furniture, so Harry threw his enlarged suitcase on it.

Severus came into the room. "Boys, Paul will help you unpack," Severus instructed, and Paul popped up close to him. "Harry, you will come with me. I want to show you your room."

Harry followed Harry nervously. They went one door further down the hall. They stopped in front of the door, and Severus pointed at the end of the floor from which a staircase led up to the second floor. "The staircase leads up to Albus and Minerva's rooms and the guest rooms. The door beside the staircase is Ivy's office. And the door opposite of it is the library." Severus pointed at the door opposite of the stairs. "This room is the kids' bathroom." The door to the bathroom was almost exactly opposite of Harry's room. Beside it was Ivy and Severus' room. "The adult bathroom is this one between your room and the library. You can use whichever you want, but the adult bathroom doesn't clean itself. So we expect to not find hairs, toothpaste on the mirror or in the sink or something similar to that. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded, confused, about all the new information.

"The lab is down in the basement. I will show it to you later. First we need to speak about your room." Severus opened the door and gestured Harry to go in. "How do you want your walls and the ceiling. Would you like another wall picture or just colour?"

"Ehm... I would like the ceiling like the one in my room. Ehm... my other room. But I also would like my walls with pictures as well. Do you know the new book I got from Alastor and Poppy? the one about all the creatures? I wonder if I could have a forest that goes around all the walls and with all these creatures in it. That would be so cool," Harry said, excited.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That a bit too much charm work for me, but I'm sure Albus will be happy to charm the walls for you. The ceiling picture is no problem. I will charm it this evening when we are finished in the basement," Severus explained. "Ivy will look through a few furniture catalogues with you when the twins are having their nap."

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling happily at Severus.

"Go back to the twins. I'm certain they want to show you the grounds of the mansion," Severus instructed, ruffling Harry's hair. He had seen Harry's curious looks out of the window and knew that Harry was dying to see what was outside the Mansion.

______

"I want you all to wear your thick boots. It is much colder here than at Hogwarts," Ivy said while she put her cloak on.

Harry bent over to fasten his boots when Ivy shrieked his name.

"Harry! Why aren't you wearing an undershirt?", Ivy asked, enraged.

Harry groaned; he hated wearing undershirts. They were for small kids.

"Don't groan at me, Harry. How often do we have to discuss the undershirts before you do what I say?" Ivy asked sternly.

"They are for small kids," Harry mumbled in protest when Ivy called Paul to bring her one of Harry's undershirts.

"Put on the shirt or stay inside, Harry. It's your choice. I'm sick of discussing it all the time," Ivy said, annoyed.

Grumpily Harry took the shirt from her and redressed himself.

"Put it in your trousers, Harry, or do you need help?" Ivy asked provokingly.

"No," Harry said quickly and pushed the shirt inside his jeans. The giggling twins he threw a dirty look before he pulled his shirt and jumper over his head.

When the first blow of cold wind blew in Harry's face; he was happy about his cap, gloves and even the undershirt. "Where are we? It's really cold!" Harry said curiously.

"We are on the Orkney Islands in Scotland. We are close to the sea. You can smell it in the wind when it comes from the seaside. At the moment it comes from inside the island," Ivy explained while breathing the fresh air deeply in her lungs. "It's wonderful to come home," she said dreamily. "In summer it is even better, Harry."

"Come, Harry!" the twins shouted before Harry could say something to Ivy. Stumbling he was pulled further away from the house by the twins. Ivy followed them, chuckling.

They first went down a very long straight gravel path. This path later become more natural and after a few minutes it changed completely into a natural path. It was turning to the right and after around five minutes they reached a big meadow. In the far distance Harry could see a forest. Ivy whistled. "I'm not sure if they will come. They won't count on us visiting today."

Before Harry could asked for whom or what they were waiting for, he saw black shadows come from the distance. The closer they came the more transfixed Harry became staring at them. "Swamp horses," Harry whispered impressed.

The big, black horses made sounds like thunder with their hooves and they sent mud flying in all directions. Their bodies were massive like carthorses, but they were around half a meter taller than carthorses. The group consists of five horses. The two biggest ones were deep black with long manes. Their hooves were as big as watermelons. One horse was white, and even splashed with mud everywhere her -Harry didn't know why, but he knew that it was a mare- coat was completely white, even the fur over her hooves. The other two were a bit smaller. One was grey and the other one black. _Maybe they are foals_, Harry guessed.

"Hey, my boys," Ivy said and patted the heads of the two big black horses, who had stopped close in front of her. "That's Roan," Ivy said and patted the head of the horse with a small white blaze mark on his face. Harry hadn't seen it before, but now it was visible. The horses were sizing him up, at least that was what Harry felt. "And this young guy is Farruk. He is four years old." This time Ivy patted the head of the totally black horse.

When the two tall horses made room, the white mare came over to Ivy and the two foals followed her. "This one is Maude and these little guys are her foals from last spring. The grey one is Meadow and the black one is Darius."

"They are amazing," Harry said, fascinated.

"One day one of them will choose me," Eathan said, determined.

Ivy looked sceptical at her son. "We will see, but that will be a long time in the future young man."

"Uncle Al says I will be like Daddy, and one of the horses will choose me as its rider," Eathan argued with his mother as if she wouldn't know about what she is speaking.

"Like I said it will be a long time until this will happen, _if_ it will happen. Here feed them some sweets," Ivy said and gave each son a carrot.

Eathan and Lysander went over to the foals. Lysander a bit carefully, but Eathan eager to prove his mother that he was as tough as Daddy, and one day would ride one of these horses. Harry looked unsure. He could feel the eyes of the old black horse with the white mark on him. There was something special about him. Harry had the feeling the horse could look directly into his soul. As if an unknown power was pulling him, he stepped closer to the horse.

Ivy gave a carrot to the white mare and patted it. Nevertheless she noticed the strange behavior of Roan and Harry. _That can't be. Oh, please not_, Ivy pleaded inwardly.

When Harry stood close to the horse, Roan threw his head up and stood up on his hind legs, neighing loudly.

Harry stepped backwards, shocked, but when Roan calmed down and bumped him with his big head, he relaxed and gave Roan the carrot. Carefully he lifted his hand to pat the massive head of Roan. Nothing around him mattered any longer, only the horse in front of him. Roan's blue eyes bored into Harry's soul, and Harry felt a strange presence in his mind that hadn't been there before. The horse was communicating with him, but Harry didn't understand what Roan wanted from him. Harry could just feel the horse in his mind.

Roan grunted when he realized that his human wasn't able to communicate yet. He was blocking him. _Hopefully Farruk's human will show the boy how to open his mind for me_, Roan thought.

Harry didn't realize anything around him, so he didn't notice Ivy sending her Patronus back to the house and Severus apparating close to them.

Roan nudged Harry against his chest, and then the big horse did something Harry would never forget. The horse went down on his front leg and a strange feeling overcame Harry. His knees went weak, and he felt them give out. Before he could fall strong arms were catching him and holding him upright.

"Calm, Harry. Could you hear him in your mind?" Severus asked close to Harry's ear.

Harry wasn't even surprised about Severus' presence, nothing mattered besides Roan. Harry shook his head. He wanted to say something but couldn't. His eyes were still fixed with Roan's.

"You must open your mind more, Harry. He is trying to communicate with you," Severus explained calmly.

Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see Farruk dance nervously around. He was happy to see his human and was disappointed that Severus didn't greet him. Deep inside he knew that the bond between the small human and his father, Roan, was more important, but he was impatient and didn't understand why the stupid small human didn't just bond with his father. He was very young and patience isn't a virtue of young swamp horses.

"How?" Harry croaked. It cost him a lot of energy to speak with Severus because the unknown presence in his mind wanted him to concentrate just on Roan.

"Concentrate on your breathing like James has shown you for your attacks. Just concentrate on Roan's eyes. Get lost in them. I'm here to keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you," Severus said gently.

That was what Harry needed to forget really everything around him. Eventually he heard a voice in his mind. It was not really a voice more a roaring. It didn't even sound like English, but Harry could understand it nevertheless. Roan was calling him over to climb on his back.

Harry was uncertain. He had to leave Severus safe arms to go over and climb on Roan's back, but he really wanted to do it. A small encouraging push by Severus let him override his fear and climb on the back. "Hold onto my mane," the raspy voice in Harry's mind said, and then he was two meters over the ground because Roan had stood up.

The surrounding came into view again, and Harry could see Severus mount Farruk. The young horse danced excitedly around, and Severus was busy holding his balance.

Harry clawed tighter at the mane in front of him in fear Roan would behave like Farruk. The ground suddenly was very far away.

Roan grunted as if he laughed at his human and to be honest he was. _Who would have thought I__'d__ g__et a foal like this as my human __in__my old-age, _Roan thought, amused. When he felt Harry sitting securely on his back, Roan started galloping. He skipped trotting because he didn't know how good his human was at riding. Trotting could easily let his human fall, and Roan didn't want his human to get hurt.

The feeling Harry had while the cold wind was blowing in his face and the horse galloped over the meadow was unbelievable. Riding the motorbike was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to this feeling. This was pure freedom, Harry felt as if all the worries and burdens were falling off him, and he felt high. That must be the feeling Draco wanted to get with the doxy swarm stinging him. The time were Roan was completely in the air, Harry felt like he was in heaven. When the hooves collided with the hard frozen ground it felt as if a thunder was going through Harry's body, and he felt as if he was one with Roan. It was as if Harry himself was stomping on the ground and lifting them in the air. He felt totally safe, as if an invisible power was holding him on Roan's back

"Open your mind for your surroundings, my human," Roan told Harry in his mind.

Harry tried to pull himself out of his mind and saw Severus riding on Farruk close beside him. His wand at ready to react in case any accident would happen.

Severus was relieved when Harry looked at him and his eyes were clear and no longer clouded.

Harry couldn't see any advice from Severus, so he just let Roan lead them. The big horse stopped when they reached a cliff five minutes later. The view was amazing. The ocean was rough and the spray was thundering against the rocky coast. "It's wonderful," Harry said, amazed.

"I'm glad you like it, but I fear Ivy will get a heart attack if we aren't back soon," Severus said smiling proudly. It was something very special to be chosen by a swamp horse, and being chosen by an old and experienced horse was even more special.

Harry looked puzzled. "I can't guide him."

"Roan just leads you where you want to be, Harry. I guess Ivy has told you about the sea and how magnificent it looked like and inwardly you wanted to see it. That's why Roan brought you here," Severus explained.

"Let's ride back and put Ivy out of her misery, worrying for you," Severus said, amused.

"It's you she should be worried about. Farruk is a daredevil," Harry stated.

Farruk threw his head back and neighed as if he had understood Harry.

Severus laughed. It was one of the rich and very seldom heard laughs. "Be careful, Harry. They can understand every word, but yes you are right, he really is a daredevil." Severus patted Farruk's neck, and the horse started to dance proudly around.

If Roan could roll his eyes, he would have done it. His youngster really was a poser.

Harry shyly patted Roans neck and said, "I think we should go back, Roan."

Roan snorted because he could feel that it wasn't what his human wanted in his heart, but like it was with his own foals they sometimes had to do things they didn't want to do, so Roan decide to do what Farruk's human wanted to do.

* * *

**Please review!**


	75. Chapter 75

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Acai__, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Next chapter for you. Unfortunately I haven't heard form my other betas, and so I have no clue when I will be able to upload Final Breeze 2 and Cherokee Camp. Sorry!

Acai, the new beta for this story here, is damn fast. So you will get the last 9 chapters at frequent intervals.

A new sneak preview is up on my Homepage for all my actual stories!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 75 – Fear of a Mother**

**~*~**

"Let's ride back and put Ivy out of her misery, worrying for you," Severus said, amused.

"It's you she should be worried about. Farruk is a daredevil," Harry stated.

Farruk threw his head back and neighed as if he had understood Harry.

Severus laughed. It was one of the rich and very seldom heard laughs. "Be careful, Harry. They can understand every word, but yes you are right, he really is a daredevil." Severus patted Farruk's neck, and the horse started to dance proudly around.

If Roan could roll his eyes, he would have done it. His youngster really was a poser.

Harry shyly patted Roans neck and said, "I think we should go back, Roan."

Roan snorted because he could feel that it wasn't what his human wanted in his heart, but like it was with his own foals they sometimes had to do things they didn't want to do, so Roan decide to do what Farruk's human wanted to do.

**~*~**

Harry enjoyed the ride back even more than the first time. He was more confident on Roan's back. When Ivy and the boys came in sight, Roan slowed down.

"What's going on? Why are you slowing him down?" Severus asked while he stopped Farruk who was not so happy with the slow space. He pranced around a few time.

"I didn't! Roan did it on his own," Harry explained. Surprised he heard Roan snorting, and this time he was sure the horse was laughing at him.

Severus snorted. "I already told you, that he does what you want or feel. So why did you want to go slow... or stop?" Severus asked when the horses finally stood still. Farruk was throwing his head back nervously. He wanted to run with his human, and he felt that his human wanted to do exactly the same deep inside.

"Ivy wasn't so happy that we left; was she?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember much about his surroundings while he was communicating with Roan, but something told him that Ivy didn't like what happened.

Severus sighed. "She is just a bit overprotective, Harry. When Farruk chose me as his human, she wasn't happy then either. She tried to convince me to not ride with him, but I guess you know that it is impossible to fight it. To be honest it is dangerous to ride them Harry. They are still wild." As if on cue Farruk started to stomp his front leg and even lifted both front legs off the ground for a short time. Severus balanced, and when Farruk calmed down again, he resumed his explanation. "I would be worried as well if it wasn't Roan who chose you. He is a very gentle and wise horse. I don't know how old he is, but he has a lot of experience. I thought he had outlived his human, but it seems he was waiting for you. Sometimes fate takes odd courses."

"So the white horse isn't Ivy's?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, I think the horses know which human is willing to bond with them. They only bond with one person even after the death of the human. How much do you know about swamp horses?" Severus asked to not explain unnecessary details.

"A lot! I read about them in one of Alastor's books. I still don't see what's so scary. Okay, I could fall down," Harry said while looking down from his perch four feet above the ground. "-but besides that…"

Severus laughed. "I think that's enough for your mother to worry about. Roan is very calm like I said, but I was almost hit by Farruk's hooves several time when he went crazy with joy to see me." Severus explained, getting more serious.

Roan slowly started to walk in the direction of the rest of the family. It seemed Harry had satisfied his curiosity enough to signal Roan unknowingly that he could start walking again.

"So maybe the white mare will choose Eathan one day," Harry wondered.

"Firstly, your mother will make sure that Eathan won't bond with a swamp horse before he is of age. Secondly, Maude has already chosen her human. It was Alastor who introduced us to the horses. Poppy and Alastor have a small cottage deep in that forest." Severus pointed at the forest from which the horses had come when Ivy had whistled for them. "Maude chose Alastor a long time ago. I'm not really sure when, so you have to ask your godfather if you want to know it."

"Severus!" Ivy cried indignantly.

"Great, now I am the one in trouble," Severus said, annoyed.

Farruk stayed calm, and so Harry guessed Severus was just acting and there wasn't much to worry about. If Severus really was feeling stressed, Farruk would have started to prance nervously again. "Argh," Harry cried out when he lost his balance because Roan knelt down. Before he could hit the ground he was stopped mid air and hovered uncomfortably in the air.

"See, love, he is in no danger," Severus said, amused, while waving his wand again to turn Harry around and place him on the ground.

"That's not funny, Severus. When I called you, I wanted you to stop him and not encourage him to ride on Roan. He could have fallen down or something could have scared Roan, and he would run who knows where with him," Ivy said, agitated.

"Love—"

"Don't _love_ me, Severus. It was dangerous. He is not even healed completely," Ivy was furious, and Harry backed away. He felt ashamed that he was happy that it was Severus she was screaming at. Roan and his family decided it was time to leave, and so they vanished with loud thunderous noises, but not even those noises could override Ivy's screaming.

Severus stayed totally calm to Harry's surprise. When Severus spoke to him, Harry's eyes were fixed on Ivy who was crying, and Harry felt very bad. "Harry, why don't you go with your brothers to the lake? They know where it is. Show them how good you are with cleaning charms," Severus said teasingly while pointing at Harry's soiled jeans. When Harry turned to the twins, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Ivy was hitting Severus on his chest, but Severus just encircled her and kept her in a tight hug. The last thing Harry could see was Ivy sagging against Severus.

"That was cool, Harry," Eathan said while taking Harry's right hand to pull him in the direction of the lake. "I hope Darius will choose me when I'm older. He is cute isn't he?"

Harry couldn't answer. He was too worried about Ivy. _Why __is it __what is so great for me __can __be so bad for her__?_, Harry thought sadly.

"He is cute, right Harry?" Eathan repeated.

_How could he be so cheerful after seeing the scene between Ivy and Severus?_ Harry wondered. "Hmm," he finally replied, and Eathan was satisfied with this.

Eathan let go of Harry's hand and ran happily in the direction of the frozen lake that appeared after a slight bow of the path.

"Mummy is okay, Harry," Lysander said, shyly, when Eathan was out of earshot.

Harry stopped and looked stunned at Lysander who still held his left hand.

"She is okay. They sometimes do this, and Grandpa and Grandma say that it is okay and we don't have to worry about it. Mummy is still very sad about Joshua, you know?" Lysander said sadly.

Harry was speechless. Sometimes Lysander was unnaturally serious and empathetic for his age. _So they knew about the dead child_, Harry thought, surprised.

"You don't have to worry," Lysander assured Harry again when he didn't get a reply. He lifted his short arms for Harry to take him up.

Gladly Harry lifted Ly in his arms and cuddled with him. It felt good to have him so close after the worrisome experience with his parents.

"Grandpa says Mummy sometimes just can't control herself because of Joshua, but that she doesn't want us to change, worry or pity her. So you don't have to worry either. Daddy will make her all good again." Lysander smiled confidently at Harry, and he couldn't resist smiling back.

"Come on, you lazy heads!" Eathan screamed from the shore of the lake.

"I think we should hurry before your brother jumps a hole in the lake," Harry said, relieved after his little talk with Ly. _I hope Lysander is right_, Harry thought.

"Hey, Eathan, be careful!" Harry said when he saw that Eathan already went on the ice.

"It's safe. We always go skating when we are here in winter," Lysander said, excited, and ran over to his brother.

Harry just stood at the shore and watched Eathan and Lysander sliding over the icy surface, giggling. When something hit Harry in on his back he turned around abruptly, only to get a second snowball to the chest. The snow slashed him in the face, and he looked shocked at Severus.

"Too chicken to go on the ice, Harry?" Severus asked, but before he could build a new snowball, Ivy rubbed a handful snow in his face.

"Attacking someone who has his back to you, Severus Snape," she scolded, but laughed heartily at the snowy face of her husband.

"Why, you little—" Severus started, but was stopped by a spray of snow that was thrown at him uncoordinatedly.

Lysander had come to the rescue of his mother and sprayed the snow around wildly. At least a few flakes hit Severus, who started to laugh. "Oh, gang up against me, little monster?" He grabbed Lysander who screeched loudly.

"Daddy!" Lysander cried and giggled helplessly when Severus tickled him through his thick clothes.

Eathan bounced around his father and Lysander excited.

Another snowball hit Harry on his chest. This time it was Ivy, who had thrown the snowball. "What's going on Harry? Don't you want to rescue your brother? I thought we have a real Gryffindor in our family," Ivy said teasingly.

Harry finally came out of his stupor and grabbed some snow to build a snowball. "I think my brother is Gryffindor enough to take care of himself," Harry said and threw the ball at Ivy.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Severus said proudly and let go of Lysander and went over to Harry and side with him.

Ivy laughed while she threw snowball after snowball at her eldest son and husband. Eathan and Lysander sided with their mother, but they hardly hit their targets or the snowballs fell apart before they even came close to Harry and Severus.

"Change of tactic, boys!" Ivy shouted. "Snow-soaping attack, now!"

With that Ivy and the twins ran laughing and giggling over to Severus and Harry. Eathan and Lysander tackled down Severus, or Severus went down for them to wash his face with snow.

Ivy was tickling Harry until she had him down in the snow to push a good handful of snow in his face.

Then Ivy and the twins danced victoriously around the snow covered Harry and Severus, who lay laughing side by side in the snow.

"We are defeated, Harry," Severus said and threw himself on his back. "But we can still win the snow angel contest. With that said he started to move his arms and legs to make a snow angel in the snow.

When Eathan and Lysander realized what their father did, they threw themselves in the snow, and Ivy followed shortly after.

"Daddy won again," Eathan said excited and looked in awe at Severus' snow angel. It was of course the biggest one and also the best because it had sharp edges because Severus knew exactly were to stop his movements and how much pressure to apply.

"Yes, and Harry is second one. Do you agree, boys?" Ivy asked while charming the clothes of everyone clean and dry.

"Yeah! Harry can choose the good night story!" Lysander said happily.

"That's right! And Daddy can choose dessert, so we should head home to tell Twinky what Daddy wants for dessert," Ivy said, laughing.

Harry was relieved that the mood had changed for the better.

"Yeah!" Eathan and Lysander said and ran back to the mansion. Who cares that Daddy can choose the dessert. I'm not allowed to eat it at all. Hopefully it is something nasty like lemon cream, Eathan thought Slytherin-like.

Ivy linked her left arm with Severus and gestured Harry over to her right side. When she was tugged between her two men, they headed back to the mansion as well.

"We will go skating this afternoon, Harry. You said you learned skating while staying with Draco, right? You had enough time before the trouble started?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I was okay on the skates, but I don't know how much I still remember," Harry said uncertainly.

"We aren't all experts, Harry. The most important thing is that we have fun," Ivy assured Harry.

_______

The lunch was amazing. Twinky had cooked chicken wings with potato wedges and different kind of sauces. It was a favorite dish of Eathan and Lysander. For dessert Severus had vanilla cream as it was Lysander's favorite dessert and Eathan didn't like it very much, so he wouldn't feel too bad about not being allowed dessert. Severus tried to ignore the knowing smile on Ivy's face.

When Eathan and Lysander took their nap, Severus led Harry down into the basement. Severus' Laboratory was amazing. It was as big as the Gryffindor common room and there was a storage room attached to it that was almost as big as the lab. Harry was transfixed by all the ingredients Severus had in storage. There was a stasis charm on all of them, but Harry could see most of them clearly. Many of the ingredients were seldom seen and some Harry couldn't even recognize.

"Come on, Harry. I prefer to be not around the ingredients while they are in stasis. Any small movement can make them unstable." Severus explained while gesturing Harry to leave the storage.

"Sure," Harry said seriously. He felt very proud and mature that Severus was showing him all this.

"Here will be your laboratory, but it will take me all the afternoon to build it," Severus explained while he showed Harry a room almost as big as the storage.

"I can help you!" Harry exclaimed immediately.

"No you already help when you are keeping Eathan and Lysander away from any trouble, Harry. Ivy will go skating with you all," Severus explained while he led Harry back to the living room. "We need to speak about Roan and the other horses, Harry!" Severus said with a sigh.

Harry stopped abruptly and gulped. "You won't forbid me to ride him, will you?" _Oh, please don't let him forbid it. I need to see Roan again, _Harry thought desperately. Before Severus could say something Harry fumbled for his applicator and took his potion. Immediately, Harry felt the panic ebbing.

When Severus was certain that Harry had calmed down enough to think rationally, he said, "No, we won't forbid you to see or ride him, Harry, but there are conditions, as there are with your broom flying. I would prefer to discuss this in the living room than in the hall, Harry."

"Oh, of course," Harry said and went into the living room.

"You won't visit Roan without me or Ivy, Harry. You have already seen how nervous they can get, and you could be hurt even if they don't mean to hurt you. If you get hit by one of their hooves you could even die. You will of course only ride Roan when I'm with you. I can't add a sticking charm on him, so I have to be close to you in case you fall off him. This is a very important rule, Harry. If you break it, you will be in so much trouble you can't even imagine. Is that clear?" Severus asked very seriously and bored through Harry with his icy gaze.

Harry had many ideas what those punishments could be that Severus was speaking about, and he didn't plan to do anything to invoke them. "Sure," Harry answered while nodding his head frantically.

"As you certainly have noticed, Ivy is very upset about your bonding with Roan," Severus said, sighing, and leaned backwards in his armchair.

"Lysander told me that she sometimes is like that," Harry said shyly.

Severus looked at Harry surprised.

"He said that it is because of Joshua. Albus and Minerva must have spoken with him and Eathan. Lysander said that it is nothing to worry about, but for me it looked very much like something to worry about," Harry said truthfully.

Severus stared at his son, not knowing what to say.

"You can tell me the truth, Dad. Is she okay? I mean... I... you know about Joshua," Harry stuttered. He remembered James telling him that Severus also wasn't finished mourning, but Severus already had spoken with him openly once, and so Harry hoped he wasn't pushing Severus too much.

Severus sighed and leaned backwards to stare at the ceiling. "I don't think she will ever be _okay_ about Joshua. His death was so senseless and..." Severus gulped against the lump in his throat. He never spoke about Joshua except with his wife. James had tried many times to get him to speak about his dead child, but he had refused all the time. "It was so unexpected. It hit us very hard. She was so close to giving birth to Joshua. Everything was planned, his room, his clothes, everything. We were just waiting for him to come." Severus covered his face. He couldn't let Harry see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, if you..." Harry didn't know how to finish this sentence and just sat on the couch waiting for Severus to get himself under control again.

"Can you imagine how it is to... he looked like a real baby... Ivy had to give birth to a dead—" That was too much, and Severus couldn't say anything more. Tears were streaming down his face, and he tried desperately to get rid of them.

Harry didn't know what to do, and so he did what he felt like. He went over to Severus, climbed on his lap awkwardly and hugged him. "You know you told me it is okay to cry. So this rule counts for you as well, Dad."

First Severus laughed hysterically but then he pulled his son closer and rested his chin on Harry's head. When he had calmed down enough to speak again, he said, "Sometimes it is hard to fight the memories and the feelings that are attached to them. Ivy often gets overwhelmed with fear when she thinks one of you is in danger. Even with me she is sometimes like that. She fears to losing one of us too, Harry. Please try to understand her and give her the freedom to be like she is. I or your grandparents will always be there to balance it out, so you are not going to be too constricted by your mother's fears."

"I'm just worried about her," Harry said sadly. "And you as well," he added shortly after.

Severus sighed again and patted Harry's head. "I know, Harry, but you don't have to. We are taking care of each other together. And all of your grandparents and James have an eye on your mum and even on my. So you don't have to worry. We would like to keep that away from you as far as possible."

Harry shifted in Severus lap to look at him. "I'm not a small kid. You don't have to hide things like this from me," Harry protested.

"Harry, you are a child nevertheless. We adults have to solve our problems alone. There isn't anything you can do. Believe me you would help us much more when you take care of Eathan and Ly when one of us isn't able to do it," Severus explained. Finally he had gotten control over himself again.

Harry chuckled. "Today, it was more Ly who took care of me."

"Yes, sometimes our little thinker is surprising us, right?" Severus asked and shifted Harry in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be sorted into Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"We will see. There is still so much time until they are sorted. Things can change," Severus said.

"Hoping he will be sorted into Slytherin, aren't you?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No, I just fear that all my sons will get sorted into Gryffindor," Severus said and started tickling Harry.

"Oh, cuddle time and nobody invited me?" Ivy said, standing in the door frame, smiling.

"He is all yours to cuddle, love. I have to go and start on the lab," Severus said and helped Harry out of his lap. With a last ruffle of Harry's hair he left the living room, but not before giving his wife a kiss.

"Everything okay?" Ivy asked when Severus was gone.

"Sure, Mum!" Harry said cheerfully. He felt so relieved after his talk with Severus, even if he didn't know why. "So where are these catalogs Severus was talking about?" he knew he would get his mothers attention with her shopping addiction.

Ivy smiled happily. "I'll be back in a minute. Oh, it will be so nice to decorate your room." Excitedly she left the living room to fetch the catalogs.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	76. Chapter 76

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Next chapter for you. Unfortunately I haven't heard form my other betas, and so I have no clue when I will be able to upload Final Breeze 2 and Cherokee Camp. Sorry!

A new sneak preview is up on my Homepage for all my actual stories!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 76 – Harry's room**

**~*~**

"Yes, sometimes our little thinker is surprising us, right?" Severus asked and shifted Harry in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be sorted into Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"We will see. There is still so much time until they are sorted. Things can change," Severus said.

"Hoping he will be sorted into Slytherin, aren't you?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No, I just fear that all my sons will get sorted into Gryffindor," Severus said and started tickling Harry.

"Oh, cuddle time and nobody invited me?" Ivy said, standing in the door frame, smiling.

"He is all yours to cuddle, love. I have to go and start on the lab," Severus said and helped Harry out of his lap. With a last ruffle of Harry's hair he left the living room, but not before giving his wife a kiss.

"Everything okay?" Ivy asked when Severus was gone.

"Sure, Mum!" Harry said cheerfully. He felt so relieved after his talk with Severus, even if he didn't know why. "So where are these catalogs Severus was talking about?" he knew he would get his mothers attention with her shopping addiction.

Ivy smiled happily. "I'll be back in a minute. Oh, it will be so nice to decorate your room." Excitedly she left the living room to fetch the catalogs.

**~*~**

Looking through catalogs with Ivy was as bad as going shopping with her. This woman really was addicted to shopping in Harry's eyes. To Harry's embarrassment she showed him some children catalogs as well, and he fell in love with a bed that looked like it was a cave hollowed out from the trunk of a very thick tree. It would match perfectly with the wall picture Albus would hopefully charm for him.

After Harry skimmed several times back to the trunk bed in moments he thought Ivy wasn't looking, Ivy asked, "Harry, if you like it, why don't you just say it? Severus said you want an all around mural of a forest. It would match perfectly."

Harry blushed. "That's for small kids." He saw Draco's grinning face in his mind.

"It's not. Look!" Ivy showed him the age recommendation on the top of the side on which the bed was. "It's from age twelve on."

_Hmm, Draco doesn't have to know, right?_ Harry pondered mentally. "Okay, ehm... can we buy the matching cupboard as well?"

Ivy smiled happily. "Of course, we can," she said and tapped her wand at the bed and the cupboard. "Oh, let's take the desk, commode and the bookshelves as well Harry. Then it all fits with the walls."

Harry nodded. _Eathan and Ly will be stunned to see the room_, Harry thought proudly. He couldn't call it his room before he lived in it.

Suddenly the fireplace flared green, and Albus stepped out. "Hello, my dear," he said and kissed his surprised daughter.

"Is something wrong?" Ivy asked, worriedly.

"Of course not," Albus said and ruffled Harry's hair absently as a kind of greeting. "I just thought Severus could use some help building the lab."

"He is down in the basement," Ivy explained.

"Shall I show you the way," Harry asked, realizing too late that it was Albus' mansion. He blushed wildly.

Albus chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder. "I think I know where it is."

_______

Skating with Ivy and the twins was fun. They fell more often then they skated, but the cushion charms Ivy had placed on them were making sure it stayed fun nevertheless.

When they came back from the lake, they found not only Albus and Severus in the living room drinking Butterbeer but also Alastor.

"I am slowly starting to worry. So many men in the house and only one woman," Ivy said while kissing Alastor on his cheek. "Where is Poppy?"

"She is helping Minerva with some paperwork. I got bored and thought I could help building the lab," Alastor explained.

Severus grinned. "Yes, and with so many helping hands we've already finished Harry's lab."

"Really?" Harry asked, excited. "Can I see it?"

"Certainly, go down and have a look," Severus said and took another sip of his Butterbeer.

"Oh, no, young man," Ivy said while grabbing Harry's arm when he turned to leave for the basement. After she had the attention of the puzzled Harry, she added, "You first have to change your clothes. Please help Eathan and Lysander as well."

Harry groaned, but obeyed.

"We want to see your lab as well, Harry," Eathan said and spoke for his brother, too.

"Then let's change your clothes quickly and go down," Harry said while already pulling Lysander's jumper over his head.

"Ehm..." Lysander said and bit his bottom lip.

Eathan threw him a warning glare, but to his bad luck Harry saw it.

"What?" Harry said and took Ly's chin to turn it to him.

"We are not allowed to go in the basement," Lysander said shyly.

"But when you are around, it will be okay," Eathan said, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, sure, and then I'm the one in trouble again. No, boys. If the basement is off limit for you then I won't take you down there," Harry said sternly.

Eathan crossed his arms in front of his chest. He let himself fall down on his bed and pushed his bottom lip out.

Harry grinned. "If you knew how cute you look when you pout, you wouldn't do it anymore."

Eathan stopped pouting and faced Harry. "But it is unfair. Why can't we go down there?"

"Ask Mummy or Daddy. If they say it is okay, I will take you down with me," Harry explained. Only his seeker reflexes made him grab both boys before they could run out of the room. "Hey, I meant after we are finished changing."

"Then hurry," Eathan said demandingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Paul?"

"Master Harry needs my help?" Paul asked after popping in the room.

"Yes, could you please help me dress the twins?" Harry asked politely.

"They can undress and dress themselves, Master Harry. You only need to help them tuck everything in and check that they didn't put something on the wrong way," Paul stated. Harry swore he could hear amusement in his voice.

Harry glared at the twins who giggled wildly now.

Eathan started to pull his jumper over his head and slipped out of his trousers.

"Fantastic," Harry said, annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Lysander stated. "You always just changed us back at Hogwarts."

"Because I thought that you can't do it alone," Harry said and tucked Lysander's undershirt in his underpants, like he saw Paul doing with Eathan.

"It was nice," Lysander said softly and all of Harry's annoyance vanished.

"Yeah, great," Harry said, smiling, and kissed Lysander on his forehead. Facing Paul, Harry said, "Thank you, Paul, I can take over now."

Paul vanished with a pop, and Eathan pointed at his forehead. First Harry thought he wanted to insult him, but when Eathan said, "Kiss," Harry realized what Eathan meant. Quickly he kissed Eathan like he had kissed Lysander after dressing, and then they left for the living room.

"Mummy, Harry wants to show us his lab," Eathan said pleadingly.

Harry gasp for air. "I didn't!"

Ivy smiled. "So who was it who wanted to go down to the basement?" she asked Eathan.

"Ehm... me," Eathan said sullenly.

"The basement is off limits, Eathan. You know that. It's too dangerous," Severus explained while coming over to them.

"But Harry is a kid, too!" Eathan whined.

"Yes, he is, but he is an older _kid_ than you," Severus said and patted Eathan's head. "When you are as old as Harry is, you will be allowed to come down to the basement a well."

"Promise?" Eathan asked hopefully.

"I promise," Severus said, smiling down at his son. Turning to Harry, Severus asked, "So are you ready to see your lab?"

"Sure I am," Harry said happily.

"Daddy," Eathan called before Severus could leave the room.

"What's the matter, Eathan?" Severus asked patiently.

"When am I as old as Harry?" Eathan asked childlike.

"In eight years," Severus said, grinning.

"Eight years?" Eathan looked at his fingers to count how much eight is. "But that's so long!"

"Oh, come on, Eathan," Ivy said and lifted Eathan up in her arms. "Don't you want to tell Grandpa and Uncle Al what you have done all the day?"

Eathan still looked sad, but when Severus and Harry had slipped out of the room, he went over to Albus and cuddled with him.

"Wow, it's great!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the lab. The walls were painted in a dark green and they were covered with shelves on one side. The other side had a big tub for cauldron cleaning, a cauldron shelf and two cupboards with vials and other utensils. In the middle of the room stood a big desk, with two Bunsen burner-like flames in place.

"In the summer you can supply your shelves and the cupboard," Severus explained. He proudly laid his arm over Harry's shoulders.

"I can't wait for the summer," Harry said, in awe.

Severus chuckled. "Come on, Albus wants to charm your walls before the furniture arrives," Severus explained.

When Albus and Harry stood in the empty room, Albus instructed Harry to clear his mind and just imagine the walls like he wanted them to be.

"Fine, Harry, when you are sure you have it in front of your mind, open your eyes and I will use Legilimency to see it," Albus said calmly.

Harry trusted Albus, and so he didn't think twice to open his eyes and mind for Albus to see into it.

"Hmmm," Albus hummed when he closed his eyes after seeing Harry's version of a forest. He breathed a few times deeply and then turned without opening his eyes at the walls and started to almost sing a sequence of Latin words.

It was amazing. Harry could feel the magic around him. White foggy figures danced out of Albus' wand and the room filled with mist. After five minutes Albus stopped the singing and just hummed for a few more minutes until the mist vanished completely, and then Harry saw the magnificent mural.

He quickly went over to one wall. "Roan!" He laid his hand against the wall were Roan reared up and neighed. Harry could hear birds singing and the wind in the trees. He smiled happily and went in circles with his eyes closed to enjoy the sounds of the forest. When he had enjoyed the noises enough he opened his eyes and stared directly at Albus and the rest of his family, who had joined them.

_Oh, damn. I danced like a girl, _Harry thought while seeing the smirks and Severus' raised eyebrow.

Before he could feel too embarrassed the twins stormed over to him and pulled him around to dance with them. They giggled wildly and then started to explore the forest picture with Harry. The found a lot of creatures, who came and went as they pleased. There were still so many more creatures to discover, but some would only come out in the night, like Harry had imagined it in his mind.

"I want one, too, Grandpa!" Eathan said happily.

"But only the light one," Lysander said shyly. He liked to look at the dark part of the forest on Harry's walls, but he didn't want to sleep in a room with such a dark forest part.

"If, you two still want one in the summer, I will charm your walls new," Albus promised.

"Thank you, Albus. It's exactly like I pictured it," Harry said, smiling happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Harry," Albus said and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you don't want to hear the noises you just have to say _feriae_, can you keep that?"

"Sure," Harry said, beaming at Albus. "How do I reactivate the noises?"

"_Strepitus_," Albus said and all the noises were back.

Before Albus and Alastor left the mansion, Alastor gave Harry a book. "I have heard about Roan, Harry. Please follow Severus' instructions. It's too dangerous for you to meet Roan alone. This book has a lot of information about swamp horses. I thought you would be interested in it."

"Thank you!" Harry said and hugged Alastor.

___________

A ringing sound was heard while Severus read the goodnight story Harry had chosen. Eathan, Lysander and Harry looked up curiously when Ivy went out of the room and the ringing stopped.

Severus grinned and said, "Only one more page, boys. Then it's bed time."

Ivy still hadn't come back when Severus finished reading the story. "Bedtime," Severus whispered, because Lysander already had fallen asleep on Harry's lap, and Eathan also was half asleep with his thumb in mouth. Severus lifted Lysander in his arms and gestured Harry to carry Eathan.

When the twins were tucked in their beds, Ivy came into the room. She gave both of her little sons a kiss and then turned to Harry. "Your furniture has arrived. I have arranged them. If you want, you can have a look at it before you go to sleep," Ivy whispered.

Eagerly Harry followed his parents into his room and was in love with it instantly. The bed was amazing and the wall picture arranged itself around it. A dark green carpet was a pleasant surprise.

"A Slytherin room," Severus said teasingly, but Harry was too thunderstruck by the beauty of his room to reply to Severus. Ivy bopped Severus in his ribs nevertheless.

The room smelled new and not like his room at Hogwarts. That was the only negative thing about the room. "Can I try it out?" Harry asked, gesturing to the tree cave bed.

"Certainly, Harry, but only testing. Tonight you need to sleep with the twins. The furniture has to breathe first, and we need to air the room for a while."

"I know," Harry said, not because he really knew but because he didn't mind to share a room with the twins.

When Harry lay in his bed, he saw that the trunk was hollow even at the top, so he could still see his charmed ceiling.

"You can change the bed if you like," Ivy explained and tapped her wand at a knothole. The tree changed and a ladder out of wood appeared and led to the slightly changed tree top. Harry climbed the ladder and saw a hammock-like part on top of the tree. _It was covering the hole completely. It must be very dark in the cave bed now,_ Harry thought curiously. He didn't know why, but even with his bad experiences with the cupboard at the Dursley's he felt safe in small dark rooms._ I will try to sleep in the cave while it is darkened by the hammock on its top one day_, Harry planned.

Hesitantly Harry climbed down again. The hammock was very comfortable, and he would have loved to stay longer or even fall asleep in it while looking at the night sky on his ceiling. Yes, now it was _his_ room!

**

* * *

Next chapter will be taken part in Snape's Mansion, so you meet Thadeus and Elli again.**

**Please review!**


	77. Chapter 77

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Seven chapters left dear readers. I hope the alert system will work this time.

A new sneak preview is up on my Homepage for all my actual stories!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 77 – Snape's Mansion**

-II-

Eagerly Harry followed his parents into his room and was in love with it instantly. The bed was amazing and the wall picture arranged itself around it. A dark green carpet was a pleasant surprise.

"A Slytherin room," Severus said teasingly, but Harry was too thunderstruck by the beauty of his room to reply to Severus. Ivy bopped Severus in his ribs nevertheless.

The room smelled new and not like his room at Hogwarts. That was the only negative thing about the room. "Can I try it out?" Harry asked, gesturing to the tree cave bed.

"Certainly, Harry, but only testing. Tonight you need to sleep with the twins. The furniture has to breathe first, and we need to air the room for a while."

"I know," Harry said, not because he really knew but because he didn't mind to share a room with the twins.

When Harry lay in his bed, he saw that the trunk was hollow even at the top, so he could still see his charmed ceiling.

"You can change the bed if you like," Ivy explained and tapped her wand at a knothole. The tree changed and a ladder out of wood appeared and led to the slightly changed tree top. Harry climbed the ladder and saw a hammock-like part on top of the tree. _It was covering the hole completely. It must be very dark in the cave bed now,_ Harry thought curiously. He didn't know why, but even with his bad experiences with the cupboard at the Dursley's he felt safe in small dark rooms._ I will try to sleep in the cave while it is darkened by the hammock on its top one day_, Harry planned.

Hesitantly Harry climbed down again. The hammock was very comfortable, and he would have loved to stay longer or even fall asleep in it while looking at the night sky on his ceiling. Yes, now it was _his_ room!

-II-

Harry was glad that Severus went for a ride on Roan and Farruk with him before they left to Snape's mansion. Harry could say goodbye to his swamp horse.

Surprisingly the twins did not protest when Harry went for the ride, and had no time for them. They were very calm which was unnatural.

When Harry helped them to get ready for the travel to Snape's mansion, Lysander sat tiredly down on the bed. Eathan was also very quiet.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Harry asked worriedly.

Lysander shrugged and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he started to cry, and Eathan sat down beside him, laying his short arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Hey, Ly, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Now Harry was really worried.

Lysander sniffed and said between sobs, "Don't know. I'm tired."

"Me too, Ly," Eathan said sympathetically and leaned even closer to Lysander.

"Okay, you two wait here," Harry ordered and went out of the room to get Ivy or Severus.

Just a moment later, he was back with both his parents.

"What's wrong, Lysander?" Ivy asked the still crying child and felt his forehead.

Severus meanwhile took Eathan from his brother's side and sat down on the bed with Eathan on his lap. He felt Eathan's forehead. "Maybe it's just the over-excitement of the last couple of days."

"I don't think so. Lysander is very hot and behaved abnormally the whole morning." She extended her hand to feel Eathan's forehead as well. "He is warm, too, but not as hot as Lysander."

"Fine, I will run a diagnostic charm, and then we'll decide if we call Poppy now or travel to my parents and call there," Severus decided. He lay Eathan down on the bed and run his wand over his body. "38.2°C (100.78°F). It seems to be an infection, but I cannot say for sure. You know I can only detect bruises correctly."

"Shall I call Poppy?" Ivy asked worriedly.

"Let me check Lysander first," Severus said and placed Lysander beside Eathan on the bed.

Lysander started to cry louder when his mother moved away.

"Shhh, Ly, just a quick diagnostic spell, then you can sit with Mummy again," Severus explained gently. "38.6°C (101.48°F!). I think we can risk using the Floo. We will see if the travelling worsens their condition, and then we can still call for Poppy," Severus said after his diagnostic spell. He immediately lifted Lysander up to give him to his mother.

Lysander hid his face sobbing in his mother's robes, but Eathan remained lying on the bed.

"Does anything hurt, Eathan?" Severus asked, alarmed by the quietness of his normally animated child.

"My head," Eathan said sadly.

"We have to wait until Aunt Poppy has seen you two, Eathan. Is it very bad?" Severus asked. If it would be very hurtful, he wouldn't travel via Floo, but Severus also didn't want to call Poppy for a slight fever either.

"No, just tired," Eathan said and sat up.

"Then let's get over to Grandma and Grandpa as quickly as possible," Severus instructed and lifted Eathan up in his arms. "Harry, you will come with us; the luggage can remain here. I will get it later."

When they arrived at Snape's mansion, the twins were put to bed quickly

"I would suggest you two sleep for an hour, and then we will see if you want to eat something, okay?" Thadeus instructed the ill boys.

"Yes, Grandpa," Eathan said and snuggled closer to his already half-asleep brother.

"Oh my, what a Christmas," Elli said. "At least you are healthy, Harry." She gently pulled his head closer to kiss his forehead.

Harry led his grandma kiss him. Slowly he was getting used to so much attention. Nevertheless, he preferred the head ruffling from Thadeus.

"Let's eat something," Thadeus suggested. "I think we will need our strength for the next hours."

Ivy hardly ate anything out of worry. Severus put more food on her plate and ignored her glare in his direction. After a while of protesting, she ate the additional food .

Harry also had lost his appetite; not about the worry for Eathan and Lysander –he was sure Poppy would make them better- but about Ivy's behaviour. Before Harry could protest, Severus had added food on his plate, too.

"No argument!" Severus ordered and nipped all protest in the bud.

Grumpily Harry ate the additional vegetables. _Why couldn't he add more meat instead of vegetables on my plate_, Harry thought, annoyed.

Harry was surprised that he got his own room. Severus had fetched their luggage after lunch, so Harry could unpack in his room now. His room was beside Eathan and Lysander's room, so Harry went over when he heard loud crying. Carefully he peeked into the crowded room. Elli and Thadeus blocked his view of the twins, but his grandmother quickly pulled him into the room.

Poppy was sitting on Lysander's bed, and Eathan's bed was pulled closer to Lysander, so Poppy could reach both boys. "39.9°C (103.83°F!)." Poppy said as she took the thermometer from under the blanket. "How often do I have to tell you not to use diagnostic charms yourself, Severus," Poppy scolded the Potions Master. "You have a thermometer to get their temperature. It's too dangerous to use a regular diagnostic charm on children and then in addition use the Floo ," she muttered while rummaging in her bag.

"They were just not feeling well. It wasn't so dangerous," Severus protested, but the glare Poppy sent in his direction stopped him from further protesting.

"I was just one Floo call away, Severus," Poppy said while giving Lysander and Eathan a flu potion and a fever reducer.

"Poppy, we didn't want to bother you. We know that you wanted to visit your sister," Ivy explained to help her husband.

"We will start tomorrow, Ivy, and you know this very well. If you had called me when you first noticed that they were ill, their fever wouldn't have been that high," Poppy said strictly.

Harry felt bad for Ivy. Now she was even accused to make her children worse. "It was my idea," Harry blurted out before he could think about it. When all the adults were looking at him, he wished he hadn't said anything, but now he had to go on. "Ehm… I wanted to come here. You know… the potions lab of Thadeus and so… ehm… I…"

"Harry, really," Ivy said, shaking her head. "Stop this. We made a mistake, and _we_ are taking responsibility for it. We just didn't want to bother Poppy. It was a stupid decision, but it was ours and not yours!"

Harry looked down ashamed.

"Come over here, you little hero. I need to check you as well," Poppy said, her mood a bit lighter now.

Shyly Harry went over and sat down on Eathan's bed opposite of Poppy. Harry hated to be examined and especially when others where around. This room was full of adults and his two little brothers.

"Open up!" Poppy ordered. She looked in Harry's throat and felt his lymph knots. When she was finished, she pushed a thermometer under his tongue. To Harry's relief it was the thin mouth thermometer and not the one Poppy had used on Eathan and Lysander. While the thermometer was taking his temperature, Poppy felt his pulse. "It seems you haven't caught the flu. Let's see!" She took the thermometer. "Yes, your temperature is normal." When Harry thought he was released, Poppy pulled out her wand and waved it over him. "You already have the same virus inside you. Maybe it will break out in a few days. I will give you a potion in advance, but it is still possible that you will get the flu. That means you have to take the potion regularly. You will start with it after dinner and then take it three times a day. And no stress, Harry. You need to rest a lot."

Harry looked shocked. _Rest? Now?_ He wanted to brew with Thadeus and Severus, and in a few days, they wanted to celebrate New Year's Eve on Malfoy's mansion. "But—"

"No buts, Harry!" Poppy said in her no nonsense voice. "You will go to bed one hour earlier and have nap after lunch for an hour."

"But I wanted to brew!" Harry said miserably. "I feel fine."

"First, I said no buts. Second, you still can brew as long as you know your limits and you follow my rest instructions," Poppy explained.

Harry relaxed a bit, but then he remembered the New Years Eve party. "Will I be okay at New Years Eve?"

"Am I Professor Trelawney?" Poppy said sarcastically. "In your case I would not dare to give any prognoses. The flu will break out in the next two days _if_ it breaks out. That means you could still be ill at New Years Eve, but if you follow my or James' instructions you should feel well enough to party." With that Poppy looked over to Severus and Ivy. "You should give the fever potion every six hours. Take their temperature before you give them the next potion. If it is under 39°C (102.2) you don't have to give them the potion."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who brewed those potions, Poppy."

"Yes, I know, and you are the one who already knew that placing diagnostic spells on patients without knowing the severity of the illness, is dangerous. You know as well as I do that especially with children and their unstable magic it is dangerous to do so."

"Poppy, we are sorry," Ivy assured again. "We forgot the thermometer."

The mediwitch handed Ivy the two used and sterilized thermometers. "Here, you can keep these two. I want you to check Harry's temperature regularly as well. I will inform James, and he will come and check on the boys tomorrow afternoon." She closed her bag and then looked down at the two sleeping boys. Gently she pulled the loosened wisps of hair out of their faces and was satisfied that their heads didn't feel so hot anymore. "I take it you have enough flu potion, Mr. Snape?" Poppy addressed Thadeus.

"Of course. Three times a day, each one directly before a meal if possible," Thadeus said, remembering very well the scolding Severus had gotten a few minutes ago.

"Exactly," Poppy stated and stood up. She threw a look at Ivy and added, gently, "It's a simple flu, Ivy, nothing to worry about. I just wanted to remember you how important it is to not use the easy way by using a diagnostic spell. You never need to worry about annoying me by calling me. So, no self diagnostic or waiting to call me next time!"

"We will remember it from now on, Poppy. Thanks for coming," Ivy said and let the Mediwitch hug her.

"And you, Severus, should keep an eye on your wife. She is getting way too skinny," Poppy said seriously.

"I'm already doing so," Severus assured her and stopped his wife from protesting by pulling her closer.

"Good. It was a pleasure to see you again Mrs. and Mr. Snape," Poppy said politely to the Severus' parents.

"We would love to offer you a cup of tea or coffee if you like," Elli said, smiling friendly at Poppy.

"Any other day I would gladly accept this offer, but I still have a lot to pack for my family visit," Poppy said and was accompanied to the fireplace by Elli and Thadeus.

"It was my idea," Severus teased Harry and gave him a light swat on back of his head. "You don't have to prove that you are a Gryffindor all the time."

Harry grinned. It felt good that the mood was lightened again, and he also was relieved that they didn't pamper him because it could happen that the flu breaks out in him as well.

"Come, they need their sleep," Ivy said and gestured Harry to stand up.

With a last glance at the peaceful sleeping boys, Harry stood up.

"You heard Poppy. You will nap now for an hour. I will come and wake you around two, and we can go brewing. How does that sound?" Severus asked in the hall.

"The first part or the last?" Harry asked cheekily.

Severus threw him a warning glance even though inwardly he was glad that Harry felt safe enough to get cheeky.

"Yes, that sounds great. What will we brew?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We will see. First you will sleep," Severus ordered.

______________

Nap time was horrible as always. Harry did not sleep. He tossed and turned from one side to the other. When he tried to sit up because it was useless, the door opened. Quickly Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"There is a spell on the room, Harry. I know that you are not sleeping. One hour sleep was the order from Poppy, so it depends only on you when we will be able to brew or _if_ we will be able to brew at all," Severus said while pulling a chair in front of the bed. "I will start the counter as soon as you are asleep. You know the procedure."

Harry groaned, remembering his forced nap in Severus office. "I'm trying!"

"Then try harder," Severus said dryly. "Use your breathing training. It will calm you down and make you sleepy."

Harry tried to concentrate on his breathing, like James had taught him. After ten minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

_Remember there is s sneak preview for the next chapter on my hompage! _

_**Please review!**_


	78. Chapter 78

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Six chapters left, dear readers. I hope the alert system will work this time.

A new sneak preview is up on my Homepage for all my actual stories!

To be sure to be informed even so FF has some serious alert problems, you can subscribe to my newsletter on my homepage!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 78 – Snape's Mansion Part two**

-II-

Nap time was horrible as always. Harry did not sleep. He tossed and turned from one side to the other. When he tried to sit up because it was useless, the door opened. Quickly Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"There is a spell on the room, Harry. I know that you are not sleeping. One hour sleep was the order from Poppy, so it depends only on you when we will be able to brew or _if_ we will be able to brew at all," Severus said while pulling a chair in front of the bed. "I will start the counter as soon as you are asleep. You know the procedure."

Harry groaned, remembering his forced nap in Severus office. "I'm trying!"

"Then try harder," Severus said dryly. "Use your breathing training. It will calm you down and make you sleepy."

Harry tried to concentrate on his breathing, like James had taught him. After ten minutes, he was asleep.

-II-

"You could have woken me up!" Harry said grumpily on their way to the potions lab. At Snape's mansion, the potion laboratory was in separate part of the house.

"Oh, I couldn't wake the sleeping beauty. You should have seen yourself. It was very relaxing to just watch you," Severus said, chuckling.

"You sat there the whole time?" Harry said, shocked.

"All ninety minutes," Severus stated while pushing the door to the laboratory open. "Step onto this platform!" Severus instructed.

Harry did what Severus told him, and suddenly he was surrounded by a white mist.

"You can come down now. Here, put this lab coat on." Severus gave Harry the garment and stepped on the platform as well.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking back at the platform while Severus was already guiding him to one of the doors.

"A disinfecting platform. My father has very, and when I say very then I mean very, rare and valuable ingredients. Any little bacteria or even just a seed you carry into the lab could make some potions unstable or soil ingredients. Your flu potion prevents the virus inside you from spreading around, but the disinfection platform adds a special kind of protection on your breathing system as well. So we don't have to worry about your virus," Severus explained.

"Oh," Harry said not very intelligently and got a strange look from his father.

"Ah, finally. I thought I have to do all the work alone," Thadeus said, relieved. "I could use some help here, Severus."

Severus went over to Thadeus and looked into the cauldron. "Last stage already? I will cut the Mallabi knots then."

Harry was surprised that this time Severus and Thadeus were more friendly from the beginning and Severus hadn't been a nervous wreck before the visit. _Okay, but there wasn't much time to think about it with all the stress lately, and when they arrived at the mansion all the attention was on the twins_, Harry thought.

"Yes, exactly," Thadeus stated. "Harry, why don't you look through your potion journal and decide which potion you would like some help with?"

"Sure," Harry said and went over to his potion safe that stood on one of the work tables. He cursed himself for putting it inside; what if they have already rifled through it. Then Severus would be mad because he would have found the hover potion he had copied from Fred and George's book. It was an adult potion, so he would be in trouble for even having it in his journal.

"So have you decided on which potion we should work?" Severus asked while Thadeus cleaned the work table.

"Yes, I would like to try something new with this one," Harry showed Severus a simple potion for bumps. I thought about adding peppermint and crushed ice. It shouldn't react with anything else in the potion. Then I want to try to store it cooled. I think it would be great if the potion would cool the bump and not only heal it slowly."

"Very good idea. We will try it. Just give us instruction, and we will help you," Thadeus said.

Harry beamed. He loved it when he was in charge. Thadeus had suggested it two times before while brewing at Hogwarts. First Harry was too nervous and shy, but the second time he really enjoyed it.

While they brewed the potion, Thadeus and Severus suggested a few changes, so they had three different kinds of salves in the end. "I will test it at work and maybe they have to open another Snape file at the patent office."

Harry beamed at his grandfather; his first patent that would be great. Before Harry could say something a bell rang and Elli's voice echoed through the lab. "Time for tea, boys!"

"Ah, what timing," Thadeus said and ushered them out.

_______

"Harry, our family tradition is, to share our presents with the whole family, and as the twins are ill, we would liketo wait until tomorrow when they, hopefully will be better. Is it okay for you to wait as well?" Elli asked.

"Sure. Ehm… you didn't need to buy anything for me," Harry said, ashamed. Thadeus had already bought him a subscription for three potions magazines.

"We are your Grandparents, Harry. Grandparents always give presents," Elli said, outraged.

"Yes, what are they good for except for getting presents from them," Thadeus said teasingly.

Harry blushed.

"Oh, really, Thadeus, don't tease him," Ellis scolded her husband.

"What? It's the truth," Thadeus answered playfully.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Harry. We love to give you and the twin presents. Grandparents enjoy this part really much. It's so lovely to see your faces when you like a present," Elli explained.

Harry was reminded of the little speech Alastor and Poppy had given him at the adoption day. "It's okay to wait for the twins. I think I should go and check on them," Harry said to escape the embarrassing situation. On his way out, he could hear Elli scold Thadeus again.

"Now you scared him away," Elli said, reproachful.

__________

"Will you read us a story Harry?" Lysander asked quietly.

"Sure. Which one?" Harry asked.

"Don't care," Lysander said tiredly.

Harry looked through the books on the shelves. "Okay, I will read something from the little rabbit Crinky. You two liked those stories a lot."

Harry had read about ten minutes when Ivy came in. "Time to take their temperature," Ivy whispered to Harry. "Just go on reading."

With Ivy in the room Harry got more nervous and read more words wrong. And the action Ivy performed didn't help at all.

"Turn over, Eathan!" Ivy instructing her son gently while helping him. Then she pulled his pajama bottom down, positioned the thermometer and laid the blanket back over Eathan. This was still the most accurate way to take the temperature of small kids according to Poppy. After a minute the thermometer beeped, and Ivy pulled it out from the blanket. "39.5°C,"(103.1°F) Ivy said, sighing.

Severus stepped into the room while Ivy ran a cleaning charm on the thermometer and readjusted Eathan's pajamas. "Another vial?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Ivy answered sadly and took the vial from Severus. "Could you check Ly in the mean time?" Ivy asked, but it was a rhetorical question, because she'd already handed Severus the thermometer.

Harry had the feeling his head would burst from the blood that was rushing into his head. Now both his parents were listening to his stuttering reading.

Ly didn't seem to care and looked transfixed at Harry. He didn't even react to his father lifting his blanket and pulling his pajamas bottom down to take his temperature. Only when the cold thing was placed in him, he protested weekly. "It's cold, Daddy!"

"I know, Ly," Severus said softly and placed the blanket over his hand that still held the thermometer. He knew his son well, and Ly hated to get his temperature taken like this. He would push it out if Severus didn't keep it in place all the time. "It will be over soon." With his free hand he gently stroked Lysander's hair.

"And?" Ivy asked, worried when Severus read the medical instrument.

"39.8°C," (103.64°F) Severus stated with a sigh.

When they had given Ly the fever reducer as well, Severus whispered in Harry's ear. "Come over to the lab when you are finished reading. You can help us with the fertilizing potion."

Harry nodded. The moment his parents were out of the room, he could read more fluently. After ten minutes, Eathan and Lysander were fast asleep.

_________

"Harry, please, just drink it," Ivy said, annoyed when they had finished supper.

"Eww, I know what it tastes like," Harry said, disgusted.

"You also know that if you don't take it, the chance of a joyful New Years Eve is like zero," Severus stated while sitting down at the table again.

Harry sighed and gulped the potion down. Quickly he grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and drowned it. "Eww, that's awful. One day I will invent potions that don't taste like cr—"

Severus lifted his finger. "Watch your mouth, young man."

"Ehm… potions that don't taste like… this one did," Harry said sullenly.

"Good choice of words," Thadeus said, amused.

"For someone who has read so many potion books and magazines, he sometimes really says stupid things. He should know by now that some ingredients will never taste good and what ever ingredients you add to change the taste would make it ineffectual," Severus said and stood finally up from the table. He had just come back to make sure that Harry would drink his potion and wouldn't give Ivy any trouble.

"I will find a way," Harry mumbled and grabbed for his refilled glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, he is a real Snape, Severus," Thadeus said, chuckling.

______

"What's this?" Severus asked as Harry's potion journal had fallen down from the work table while they just had finished another potion out of it during their morning brewing on the second day.

Harry swore his heart had stopped after that exclamation from Severus. From his position he couldn't see which page of his journal Severus was staring at. Only when Severus lifted the journal from the floor on the table, he sighed with relief. It was his wolfsbane studies. Harry had drawn a wolf on one of the pages and had written down all kinds of information about werewolves. On the following pages he had written all kinds of ideas how to make an improved wolfsbane formula, but most of his ideas he already declared useless after some research. He was concentrating on a potion that could be taken by a werewolf before his transformation to lessen the pain. That was what he was working the most on and what he searched about through each book or magazine he got of potions.

"Just some ideas," Harry mumbled.

"You put a lot of research in this project, Harry. The problem is that you are not experienced enough for potions like this," Thadeus said while still inspecting the opened pages. "It's good to be eager, but in a few years your research could be more successful."

Harry hadn't realized how far Severus had skipped through the pages until the familiar page of the hover potion was opened. He drew in a sharp breath and held it.

One quick look over the page and Severus froze, and Thadeus whistled. "Ehm… I think I will just check if Elli needs help with preparing lunch," Thadeus said and patted Severus shoulder on his way out of the lab.

Harry gulped when Severus slowly straightened up and glared at him.

"I can explain," Harry blurted out.

"Oh, really? I'm very curious how you think you are able to explain why you not only have an adult potion but also an _illegal _potion in your Potions journal."

"Yeah, ehm…"

"Yeah, ehm… isn't what I call a reasonable explanation, Harry James Snape Potter!"

_Uh oh... he never used my full name before. I'm in serious trouble now, _Harry thought, panicking.

_**

* * *

I know bad cliffy, but you can encourage me to upload soon by reviewing. *evil smirk***_


	79. Chapter 79

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Five chapters left, dear readers. I hope the alert system will work this time.

A new sneak preview will be up on my Homepage for all my actual stories soon!

To be sure to be informed even so FF has some serious alert problems, you can subscribe to my newsletter on my homepage!

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 79 – Big Trouble**

-II-

Harry hadn't realized how far Severus had skipped through the pages until the familiar page of the hover potion was opened. He drew in a sharp breath and held it.

One quick look over the page and Severus froze, and Thadeus whistled. "Ehm… I think I will just check if Elli needs help with preparing lunch," Thadeus said and patted Severus shoulder on his way out of the lab.

Harry gulped when Severus slowly straightened up and glared at him.

"I can explain," Harry blurted out.

"Oh, really? I'm very curious how you think you are able to explain why you not only have an adult potion but also an _illegal _potion in your Potions journal."

"Yeah, ehm…"

"Yeah, ehm… isn't what I call a reasonable explanation, Harry James Snape Potter!"

_Uh oh... he never used my full name before. I'm in serious trouble now, _Harry thought, panicking.

-II-

"Where did you get this potion from? Don't you dare to lie, Harry. You are in enough trouble already," Severus said strictly.

"Please, Dad, I—"

"The truth now, or we will end this visit here right now and we both will go back to Hogwarts," Severus said angrily.

Harry felt a lump build in his throat. _He would end the visit here? That's not fair._ Harry felt tears form in his eyes. "I can't…"

"Fine," Severus said angrily, grabbing Harry by his arm. With a wave of his wand Harry's Potions journal was closed and shrunken. "This is confiscated until you are able to explain the meaning of this potion to me and I've had the time to check it for more drug potions."

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably while Severus pulled him over to the entrance of the main house of Snape's mansion.

"I don't want to hear that you are sorry. I want to hear where you got this potion from, and why the hell you wrote it down in your journal," Severus screamed and shook Harry.

"Severus, please calm down!" Ivy said worriedly when she came in their direction, alarmed by the screaming.

"No, I will not calm down, Ivy. I will take him back to Hogwarts where he can spend the rest of his holiday in his room. New Years Eve included," Severus spat, still with a death grip on Harry's arm.

"Severus!" Ivy said more sternly.

"No, get out of my way, wife," Severus screamed at Ivy.

Harry wished the ground would open and swallow him. This was the worst moment he had in his life as a Snape.

"No!" Ivy screamed angry and pulled her wand.

Surprised, Severus led go of Harry, who immediately rubbed his arm to get blood back in his hand.

"Harry, use your applicator and go to your room. We will speak about this later. I want you on your bed, thinking about what you did to make your father that angry, when I come to check on you later," Ivy said with steel in her voice that made Harry flee down the hall to his room. Only back in his room he pulled out his applicator and took the potion.

_________

Harry was still crying when Severus and Ivy came into his room one hour later.

Severus remained standing at the door, and Ivy pulled a chair close to Harry's bed.

"I want you to tell me where you got this potion recipe from, Harry. Right now or I agree with you father, and we all go back to Hogwarts," Ivy said, and in that moment it was clear that she was Minerva's daughter. All the gentleness of the Dumbledore was gone- shadowed by the strictness of the McGonagall right now. "This potion is dangerous. We need to know if we have to warn other parents as well."

"But I don't want them to get in trouble," Harry said miserably.

"Them? _Them_?" Severus screamed and came over to the bed. "That means you got it from the Weasley twins didn't you?"

"Severus you promised to stay calm. You will get a heart attack, and give Harry another panic attack," Ivy scolded Severus.

Severus breathed deeply a few times and then pulled another chair beside Ivy and sat down.

"So, is your father correct in his assumption about Fred and George?" Ivy asked Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded. He felt like a traitor.

"That's the end of brewing with them. Look at me!" Severus ordered when Harry just stared at the floor.

Fearfully, Harry looked up into Severus angry face. "There will be no brewing in the room of requirements any more. If I ever find you in there again, you will really regret it, Harry. I will not let my son become addicted because he thinks it fun to try out every drug he can get," Severus said harshly.

Ivy sighed. She understood Severus' anger. Ivy also was very worried by Harry's actions, but she knew that Severus couldn't be rational in this situation. He had lost one of his best friends because of drugs.

"Is that clear?" Severus asked angrily.

Harry couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

"You will get your potions journal back when I have calmed down and checked it for more drug potions. One last question before I visit the Weasley's; why is Draco's name on the page of the hover potion?" Severus asked seriously.

Oh, damn, and there Harry thought it couldn't get worse. No he couldn't give his friend away. No matter what punishment he would get. So Harry just shook his head.

"Fine, I will find it out myself. You are grounded until the end of the school year. No flying or brewing until you have proven to be responsible enough for that." With that said Severus stood up and angrily left the room.

Harry hid his face behind his hands. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Harry, but that doesn't change that you wrote down a very dangerous and illegal potion in your journal. You can get addicted to it even by just taking it once," Ivy explained, pained.

Harry looked up shocked. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't, Mum. I didn't even know it is forbidden. I saw it in a book of Fred and George's, and they said they got it in a normal book store."

"Firstly, you can't believe anything someone says to you without checking or asking someone else about it. Secondly, there are a lot of books with illegal potions, but they are there as a warning or to help professional healers in recognizing symptoms or substances, and not there for amateurs to try it out because it sounds like a fun idea. Potions are no fun; we hoped you already realized that," Ivy said reproachfully.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say," Harry said between sobs. "Severus will never forgive me." The sobbing became hard crying, and finally Ivy couldn't stop her motherly instincts from taking over. She sat down on the bed and pulled Harry in a tight hug.

"Of course he will forgive you. He will just need some time, and you need to speak with him openly about the potion or whatever other drug potions you have in your journal." Ivy drew calming circles on Harry's back until he had calmed down.

"Do I have to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, scared.

"No, but you won't be brewing or flying from now on. And there will be no flying at Malfoy's mansion either."

Harry looked up surprised. "So I still am allowed to celebrate New Years Eve with you all at Malfoy's mansion?"

"Of course, Harry. It is a family feast. We would never let you stay alone in your room on such a day. Severus was just sick with worry and therefore very angry. You know sometimes people say things while they are angry that they don't mean," Ivy reminded Harry.

Harry nodded and leaned back against her shoulder. "Are you mad at me?"

Ivy sighed. "I'm very worried, Harry. This potion really is very dangerous. I'm also very disappointed that you even thought about trying it out," Ivy said seriously, and Harry started to sob again.

"I can't make this easy for you, Harry. You need to hear the truth. Yes, I am disappointed and scared. Severus and I already have lost one very good friend because of drugs."

"I'm sorry. I swear I will be much more careful what I brew in the future," Harry promised.

"I fear it will be a long time until your father allows you to brew alone again, Harry, "Ivy said sadly and stroked Harry's hair. "Try to rest a bit. I will come and get you when lunch is ready."

At lunch Harry didn't dare to look anyone in the eyes, so he just stared down at his plate and played around with his food.

"Eat, Harry. James will come over as soon as he is finished with Draco," Ivy said demandingly.

Unfortunately Harry lost all his appetite after that information. So Severus had contacted James about this whole affair as well, and James was speaking with Draco at the moment. _Draco will never speak a word to me now. He will think I gave it all away_; Harry thought miserably and let his fork sink to the plate. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

An annoyed groan from Severus made Harry jerk. When Severus sat down beside him, Harry tried to make himself as small as possible.

Severus was very pissed, even so he had heard from Draco that Harry was against the Billywigs swarm idea. Harry still had written that potion in his journal and wanted to try to brew it. When Harry had started to make even more trouble by playing around with his food and finally refusing to eat, Severus anger boiled up again. After he had sat down beside Harry, he grabbed the fork and pushed some vegetable on it. "Open up!"

Harry looked up at him shocked, but did as he was ordered when the fork was pushed close to his mouth. "I can eat alone," Harry protested after he had swallowed the food.

"You have lost this privilege by playing around with your food," Severus said strictly and pushed another forkful of food in Harry's mouth. "Maybe that will teach you not to play around with your food in the future."

Harry felt tears of shame overwhelm him and the rest of the food just tasted salty. When Harry's plate was almost empty, James stepped out of the fireplace and looked puzzled at the scene. More heat climbed up in Harry's face, and he was glad that it was the last forkful of food now.

James greeted all the adults and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Would you like something to eat or a tea, James?" Elli asked politely.

"No, thank you. I was invited for lunch by the Malfoy-Lupins," James explained.

"Then I will show you to the twins," Ivy said.

"You, too," Severus said and pulled Harry up by his arm, though not as forceful this time.

Harry was placed on a chair beside Eathan's bed, and James took a chair between Eathan's and Lysander's beds.

"Oh, my, you two look really ill," James said while getting out his little lamp. "So how are you Eathan, any better than yesterday?"

Eathan shook his head. "But I will be soon." He croaked in fear James would otherwise give him some very nasty potions.

James smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see. So will you let me have a look at your throat, Dr. Eathan?"

Eathan looked shyly over to his father, realizing that his tactic was seen through.

"Show James that you are a big boy, Eathan," his father said warmly and encouragingly.

Eathan nodded and opened his mouth.

"Hmmm… your throat is very sore. Does it hurt much?" James asked.

Eathan nodded fearfully.

James felt his throat from the outside. "When was the last time you took their temperature?" he asked Ivy.

"Directly after they ate their chicken soup and bread; about half an hour ago; Eathan's was 39.3°C (102.74°F) and Ly's was 39.7°C (103.46°F). We waited for the fever reducer until you had a look at them," Ivy explained.

"That was good. I think we need to give them something else. Okay, let's see how you are, Ly," James said friendly and leaned over to the other boy.

Lysander looked fearfully at James, but opened his mouth quickly.

"Same here," James stated after he had a look at the throat. "The fever reducer is too strong for their sore throats, but the fever has to go down. We need to use the suppositories," James explained.

"No, I don't want to, Mummy," Lysander cried out in panic. Taking his temperature was bad enough, but the suppositories burn, and Lysander knew this from experience.

"Can you give it to Eathan, Severus? Then I will take care of Lysander," James said and look empathetically over to Lysander who clawed at his mother.

"Of course," Severus replied and took the suppository.

Eathan hated to get those things as well, but he knew that crying about it wouldn't help. When he tried to not make trouble, his father would even praise him for being so brave. So Severus had hardly any problems while taking care of Eathan. When the suppository was melted he let go of Eathan's butt and pulled him up on his lap. "What a brave little boy I have for a son," Severus whispered in Eathan's ear while rocking him.

"But I cried," Eathan stated between hiccups. He had tried very hard not to cry, but then it just happened when the burning in his bum had become unbearable.

"It's okay to cry when you are hurt, Eathan. I'm proud that you didn't fight because you knew that James just wants to make you better. That's was very brave," Severus said softly to his son who slowly started to relax.

Lysander meanwhile was not such an easy patient. "Ly, it will be over very soon," Ivy tried to calm the hysterically crying child in her arms.

The problem was that Lysander was far too lost in his panic for his mother's words to calm him, and James knew it. Unfortunately for Lysander he had thrown himself at his mother in an angle where James just need a little more adjustments to position him and take down his pajama bottom.

When Lysander felt the air on his bum, he screamed in panic and tried to get his bum away form James with no success.

James knew Lysander well enough to predict this attempt at escaping and pinned the boy in place with one hand and quickly pushed the suppository into Lysander's bum with the other.

Lysander cried, wretchedly, into his mother's chest. Not even when James stopped squeezing his cheeks together did he stopped crying. Only when Ivy pulled him more securely onto her lap, he started to go from heavy sobbing into light weeping and finally hiccups.

James rummaged in his bag. "Look, Ly, what I have for you." He tossed a chocolate frog in Lysander's direction.

Lysander looked scared up from his mother chest, still very sceptical because he wasn't sure if James wouldn't do something mean again.

"It's all over, Ly. You can have the chocolate frog," James said, smiling.

Quickly Lysander grabbed for the chocolate frog. "Thank you! You don't have to do this again, right?" Lysander asked fearfully.

"Ly, I don't like to give you medications that don't feel good, but sometimes they are the only ones to prevent you from getting very sick and then feeling even worse. Can you understand that?" James asked.

Lysander nodded sadly. "Don't like it."

James smiled. "I know, Ly. When your fever is down tomorrow, we won't need to do this again." He ruffled Lysander's hair and then started to rummage in his bag again. In the mean time, he explained to Severus and Ivy that the suppositories would last until tomorrow and that he will come back then. "Nevertheless I want you to check their temperatures every four hours. If it starts to go up again, call me instantly."

Eathan looked hopefully up when James came over to him and wasn't disappointed by the kind healer. "Here you go, Eathan. You are a very brave little boy. I'm very proud."

Eathan beamed at James. "Thank you!"

"Now on to you, Harry," James said and became serious again. "I think we will go to your room because after I examined you, we will have a very long talk.

Harry let his head sink, ashamed.

"Come over to the lab when you are ready to leave for The Burrow, James. I have informed Molly and Arthur about our visit, and that the twins have to be there as well," Severus said before James left the room with Harry.

* * *

_**As you all reviewed so numerous, I keep my promise and update so soon. Normally I would have waited longer. So you know how to motivate me to give you a new chapter sooner than planned. ;)**_


	80. Chapter 80

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Four chapters left, dear readers. I hope the alert system will work this time.

I thought about stopping to upload as long as FF still has this alert problems the next time I realize that people don't get an alert, but I know that I can't do this after this chapter. It has the worst cliffy I have ever written, and I know if only a few readers got an alert and I wouldn't upload for a long time, they would sent very ugly PM's in my direction. So I just can hope that you all will be alerted about this chapter.

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 80 – Talk with James**

-II-

"Ly, I don't like to give you medications that don't feel good, but sometimes they are the only ones to prevent you from getting very sick and then feeling even worse. Can you understand that?" James asked.

Lysander nodded sadly. "Don't like it."

James smiled. "I know, Ly. When your fever is down tomorrow, we won't need to do this again." He ruffled Lysander's hair and then started to rummage in his bag again. In the mean time, he explained to Severus and Ivy that the suppositories would last until tomorrow and that he will come back then. "Nevertheless I want you to check their temperatures every four hours. If it starts to go up again, call me instantly."

Eathan looked hopefully up when James came over to him and wasn't disappointed by the kind healer. "Here you go, Eathan. You are a very brave little boy. I'm very proud."

Eathan beamed at James. "Thank you!"

"Now on to you, Harry," James said and became serious again. "I think we will go to your room because after I examined you, we will have a very long talk.

Harry let his head sink, ashamed.

"Come over to the lab when you are ready to leave for The Burrow, James. I have informed Molly and Arthur about our visit, and that the twins have to be there as well," Severus said before James left the room with Harry.

-II-

After James had checked that Harry didn't have the flu already, he pulled a chair close to Harry's bed and sat down.

"As you've already heard I had a long talk with Draco, Harry. Now I would like to hear your side of the Billywig swarm story and about the hover potion," James said seriously.

"I had nothing to do with the Billywig swarm. I told Draco that I think it is a stupid idea," Harry tried to defend himself.

"Did you try arguing with Draco about it? Would you have stopped him if he had found a swarm?" James asked.

Harry sighed desperately. "That's not completely fair. I didn't really know how dangerous it is."

"Did you know certainly that it was harmless?" James asked sternly.

"You are all unfair," Harry said, distressed, and threw himself face first on his bed.

"Harry, that gets us nowhere. You did not stop Draco; you just let him look further for the swarm. You are thirteen, but nevertheless you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"But I do. I'm sorry. If I had known that it is dangerous, I would have stopped him. I just thought it is harmless and maybe fun," Harry said while again those hated tears ran down his cheek.

"I believe you, Harry," James said gently.

These few words relieved Harry more than he had thought possible, and he turn his face to look at James. _Maybe it was just a trick,_ Harry thought cautiously.

"Yes, you heard right, Harry. I believe you, but we need to speak about what could have happened if there really had been a Billywig swarm," James explained.

"What could have happened?" Harry asked while he sat up and hugged his legs.

"There are many things that could have happened. Unfortunately more negative ones than positive. You never can calculate how often you will get stung. That means you don't know how much of the poison you will get into your system. When you are lucky it will be only enough to let you feel very light and even hover a bit in the air, but if you aren't you can get an heart attack, some of your brain cells could die or you can get seriously sick by it. There are cases were patients have nightmares, even years after the Billywig attack, that make them incapable of living a normal life. They are nervous wrecks, Harry. Some got flashbacks and get sick repeatedly; all of that because they were unlucky to be in the wrong parts of a forest; or stupid enough to believe in stories of getting high by getting stung by Billywigs."

"I didn't know this," Harry mumbled sadly.

"Before you are sure what effect it has, you shouldn't try any animal bite or potion or plant or whatever crazy ideas you teens will come up with in the next years, Harry," James said strictly.

Harry nodded.

"Now, what can you tell me about the hover potion? How did it come into your Potions Journal?" James asked.

Harry sighed. "I was looking through a book of Fred and George, and when I saw the potion it reminded me of the day in the forest and that Draco wanted to try to get stung by the Billywig. I thought the potion would be a more painless way." Ashamed Harry let his head sink.

"Harry, the potion is as dangerous as the natural way of getting that kind of high. You two could have become addicted, the potion could have reacted with your regular potions, and if you have brewed it only a little bit too strong, you could have killed the two of you," James said seriously.

"I didn't know! Why are you torturing me, James?" Harry asked and wiped the tears off his face.

James leaned forward and rested his hands on Harry's legs. "I do this to make you realize how dangerous it would have been. I have seen many patients, in my career as a healer, who were foolish enough to risk this all for a few minutes of being what they called happy and without worry. I saw teenagers who have to struggle hard because they have flashback after flashback. Even though they have realized their mistake; the after effects, they still have to suffer even now. I have seen people die because of potions like this or experiments like the Billywig swarm. I never want you to experience this, Harry!"

"Please, James, stop!" Harry cried out between sobs.

"I can't, Harry, I'm too worried. We spoke so many times about how dangerous it could be when you take a potion in addition to your regular potions that isn't first deemed unproblematic by me or Poppy or another Healer. I just can't believe that you thought about brewing and using this potion. You cannot take things as easily as you take them right now. Your illness is not something to be embarrassed about or feel like a freak, but you aren't healthy either. Drugs are dangerous even for healthy people, but for you it can be a disaster," James said and let calming magic flow into Harry. He wanted Harry to listen to him and not get lost in his negative feelings.

"I'm sorry!" Harry croaked again.

"I know. Think about what I told you. There are people who love you and will be very sad if something bad happens to you. Don't risk this by taking drugs. There are other ways to feel good. Am I right?"

Harry nodded. The calming magic had helped him to calm down and ebb the sobs.

"Tell me some!" James instructed.

"Ehm... flying... riding the motorbike at the Burrow and riding on Roan," Harry said and felt the pressure on his chest lessen. He felt better thinking about all those happy moments and forgetting the serious talk he had with James and the trouble he was in with Severus.

"See! There are even more things that can be fun and make you happy. I want you to write them down today, and tomorrow you can tell me about them," James said, knowing that Severus would make Harry feel very depressed in the next hours or even days. Writing down those happy moments would help Harry not to get lost in his worry about the trouble with Severus. Getting ill because of all the stress was the last thing Harry needed now.

"'Okay," Harry said.

"Good! Now I want you to sleep at least an hour, Harry," James ordered.

"I can't," Harry said miserably, remembering Severus and his rage.

"Why not?" James asked gently.

"Severus. He is mad at me. You should have seen him. He will—" Harry swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat. "He will never forgive me." The heavy feeling on his chest was back full force. He had the feeling he could never be happy again. Harry wanted to draw his legs up and hug them, but James hindered him.

"No, Harry, you can talk with me about it like you did before. You don't have to hide behind your legs," James said softly.

Reluctantly Harry stopped trying to get out of James grip.

"Severus is mad out of worry for you, Harry. He has already lost one person that was close to him to drugs and that makes him extra sensitive about this topic. You will need to speak openly with him about it. That's the only way you can solve this problem."

"What if he doesn't let me speak at all? He screamed at me and pulled me along, but I didn't have a chance to say anything. Only because of Ivy he stopped screaming. He will never speak with me!" Again this heavy feeling was cutting his air off.

"Harry, calm down!" James ordered and let more calming magic flow into his patient. "There is no need to get lost in your negative thoughts. You know what? I will speak with Severus and try to convince him to speak with you and me together tomorrow. How does that sound?"

At least Harry wouldn't be alone with Severus, and someone would be there to stop Severus from shouting at him if things would go out of control. Sadly Harry nodded.

"Okay, lay down on your stomach, Harry!" James instructed.

Harry looked puzzled, but obeyed.

The moment Harry had made himself comfortable, James started to draw calming circles on Harry's back. The amount of calming magic he let flow through his hand was the last bit that Harry needed to fall asleep.

Harry woke up two hours later. Unsure if he was allowed to leave his room he just sat on his bed, thinking about his situation. _Have__Severus and James already spoken with Fred and George? They will hate me for giving them away. Just great! Severus will hate me for the rest of my life and two of my best friends as well. Say goodbye to the plan of visiting The Burrow more often. If Draco or the twins tell others about this, I will be known as the boy-who-gives-his-friends-away._

Harry sighed. "It doesn't help to think about it. I will just feel worse," Harry said to himself. So Harry stood up and went over to the desk. In one of the drawers he found a Quill and a parchment and started to write on the list of good and happy moments in his life. After twenty minutes, he felt much better. When Ivy came into his room to get him for tea, he wasn't so depressed anymore.

The moment Harry saw Severus at the table his face fell and back came the negative feelings. With his head lowered he went over to the coffee table.

"Would you like to have a piece of chocolate cake?" Elli asked gently.

Harry thought about it. Would Severus want him to eat it? Or maybe he better not. The twins often get the no-dessert punishment. Maybe it would make Severus happy if he refused. Or maybe he would get angry like he was at lunch.

"Harry? Harry?" Elli asked puzzled and looked at him worriedly.

"Ugh?" Harry said when he came out of his stupor.

"Would you like a piece of cake?" Elli repeated her question, even so she was certain Harry had heard her the first time.

"Ehm... I don't know," Harry said and threw a quick glance over to Severus. His father was staring down at his plate ignoring him.

"I will just put it on your plate and you try it. You can leave it be if you don't like it or don't feel like eating it," Ellis offered, realizing Harry's conflict.

Harry looked at his piece of cake as if it would jump in his face any minute.

"Harry, please try it. Your grandmother has spent all the morning baking it," Ivy said.

After Harry threw an apologetic look over to Elli, he started to eat. It tasted good, but the burning feeling in his chest from Severus ignoring him was robbing him of any enjoyment of the cake. From time to time Harry threw a look over to Severus, but his father still ignored him.

Severus didn't change his behavior, and Harry couldn't stand it any longer. "Can I go to Eathan and Ly?"

"Of course, Harry," Ivy said sadly. She hated that the visit had to turn out like this. Now she has not only two ill children to care for but also a depressed Harry and an enraged husband.

The time with the twins was relaxing, and Harry could forget his problems for a short time. At supper the mood wasn't any better. Harry had no appetite, but out of fear that Severus would force him to eat, he ate at least one slice of bread. Again Severus totally ignored him and didn't spare him a glance. He didn't even look at him when Harry drank his bitter potion without complaint.

"It's good to see you are taking responsibility by drinking your potion without complaining, Harry," Thadeus said to give Harry at least a bit of a good feeling before he had to go sleep. Unfortunately, Severus snorting snidely and leaving the table destroyed this attempt.

Harry felt miserable. Tears were running down his face. "I wish he would beat me," Harry whispered, but it was loud enough for the adults to hear it.

"Harry, please. Severus promised you to not lose control like this again. There is no reason to fear it," Ivy said calmingly.

"But I wish he would!" Harry screamed and stood up. It was unfair to shout at Ivy, but Harry couldn't stop himself. "I wish he would beat me black and blue like Uncle Vernon did and then it would be over. He can use a belt if he wants to, I don't care. Please tell him he can do it!" The shouting had become a pleading. Tears ran down his face, and he sobbed in the shocked face of his mother.

"That's enough, Harry," Thadeus said and came around the table.

"No, please, tell him. Tell him to beat me!" Harry pleaded desperately.

Thadeus took Harry by his arm and guided him out of the living room and away from the shocked women. When he had Harry on his bed, he summoned the calming draught, James had suggested to give Harry if he couldn't calm down. "Drink this, Harry!"

"No, please. You need to speak with him. He will listen to you! Please, I just want this to be over with," Harry said miserably.

"Sometimes things aren't that easy, Harry. You have to gain Severus' trust back, but not his love. He still loves you. Nothing has changed. He is just angry with you and very worried. That prevents him from thinking rationally. Tomorrow, things will already look different. Now you will take this potion to calm down enough to sleep," Thadeus said strictly.

Harry gulped down the potion between sobs and finally fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later by two males shouting at each other and a worried voice of an elderly woman trying to calm them. Harry couldn't understand what they shouted, but he knew that it was about him. Now he had destroyed this family. There was only one thing he could think about and that was leaving.

The only idea he had to solve this misery was running away. He had made Severus and his father shout at each other, made Ivy worry even more and had destroyed Christmas for all.

Pulling two jumpers over each other, he looked around the room. Osy was looking reproachfully at him from the bed, and Harry would have loved to take at least his plushy with him. It would look too awkward running around with a big ostrich chicken under his arm, and when he shrank it now, he wouldn't be able to enlarge it later because then he would be breaking the law for underage wizards. So he looked sadly at the stuffed animal while pushing the last of his clothes in his backpack.

All the adults were still in the living room shouting at each other, so Harry cautiously opened his door to peek out. The hall was deserted. Tiptoeing Harry went to the entrance door. He had almost reached it when he heard something being pushed over in the living room and Severus shouting 'It's none of your business what I do with my son!' Harry froze shocked when the door to the living room opened and Severus stormed out.

Hoping Severus would turn to his bedroom, Harry held his breath. Unfortunately for Harry Severus didn't turn to the bedroom; he needed fresh air, so he was staring straight at Harry now.

Harry was shocked. Ivy appeared beside Severus and Harry could see Severus putting two and two together. A fast decision was to be made, so Harry reacted out of instinct. He turned, grabbed the handle and ran as fast as he could.

The small path away from the house was slippery from the snow and ice, and Harry in his panic wasn't careful. After a few steps he fell and landed in the middle of a snow bank. He hadn't closed his jacket, so the snow soaked through his jumpers quickly. Harry tried to pull himself up quickly, but he slipped again in his panic.

"Come inside this instant, Harry!" Severus thundered from the stairs.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_, Harry thought desperately. He couldn't think straight, and he just wanted to be away, far away. Never in his life had he felt like this. While neither fighting Voldemort nor when his uncle beat him up. Right now, he just wanted the ground to open and swallow him. Suddenly he felt odd, as if he was squeezed through a small tube and everything began to spin around. He could hear Severus shouting, but this time it wasn't in anger but in panic!

* * *

_I warned you! Bad, bad cliffy. *evil grin*_

**_Please review!_**


	81. Chapter 81

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Wow, now I know what I have to do to make you review. I just have to write evil cliffhangers. ;) The amount of reviews on my last chapter was amazing!!! Thank you very, very much for it!!!

As a little thank you I will update so early again.

Only three more chapter.

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 81 – The Rescue Search**

-II-

Hoping Severus would turn to his bedroom, Harry held his breath. Unfortunately for Harry Severus didn't turn to the bedroom; he needed fresh air, so he was staring straight at Harry now.

Harry was shocked. Ivy appeared beside Severus and Harry could see Severus putting two and two together. A fast decision was to be made, so Harry reacted out of instinct. He turned, grabbed the handle and ran as fast as he could.

The small path away from the house was slippery from the snow and ice, and Harry in his panic wasn't careful. After a few steps he fell and landed in the middle of a snow bank. He hadn't closed his jacket, so the snow soaked through his jumpers quickly. Harry tried to pull himself up quickly, but he slipped again in his panic.

"Come inside this instant, Harry!" Severus thundered from the stairs.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_, Harry thought desperately. He couldn't think straight, and he just wanted to be away, far away. Never in his life had he felt like this. While neither fighting Voldemort nor when his uncle beat him up. Right now, he just wanted the ground to open and swallow him. Suddenly he felt odd, as if he was squeezed through a small tube and everything began to spin around. He could hear Severus shouting, but this time it wasn't in anger but in panic!

-II-

Throwing up heavily Harry leaned against a snowy tree. After five minutes, his stomach recovered, and Harry looked fearfully around. _Where am I? Oh, what trouble have I got__ten__ myself into now?_ Harry thought scared, not knowing what had happened and too confused to remember a similar event that has happened to him when he was much younger.

There were trees everywhere as far as Harry could see, which wasn't far because the trees were high and only a small amount of moon light fought its way through their thick treetops. In the distance, Harry could hear howling, and he shivered not only from the fear but from the cold as well.

_What shall I do? Where shall I go?_ Harry felt the panic rise in him, and he fumbled for his applicator. Only very slowly, his breathing became even again. _I'm lost! _

__________

"Accidental magic!" Ivy screamed in panic. "We must find him!"

Severus stood stock-still. _It is __my entire__ fault. He will die, and it will be my fault! _Severus thought in agony. He could hear Ivy speaking to him, no screaming at him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying; it was all muffled.

"Take her inside, Elli," Thadeus commanded while passing his wife. "Give her a calming draught!" When he reached Severus, he pushed Severus' cloak against his chest. "Take it, son!"

Severus couldn't take the cloak; he just stared at the spot where Harry had been. _He will die, and I have treated him as if he wasn't my son anymore. He will die thinking I hate him!_

"Damn, Severus, pull yourself together! Losing your head will not help Harry at all. We need to find him!" Thadeus said sternly.

"It's my entire fault," Severus said miserably.

Thadeus stepped in front of Severus, blocking his view of the spot where Harry had disappeared. "Severus, you will stop this now! Blaming yourself won't help!" He gripped the front of Severus' robe and shook him. "You need to be strong now, son, and I know you can do this. You are a good father. Do you hear me? You are a good father."

"No, you were right. I'm a bad father. I shouldn't have ignored him. Oh, Merlin, he will die. He will die thinking I hate him," Severus cried out and did something he hadn't done for years; he threw himself at his father, hugging him for dear life.

"Severus, I was mad at you for how you treated Harry today. I wanted you to understand that you need to speak with him and not ignore him. That hurt him more than you realized. I feared you would make the same mistake as I did with you!" There was a small pause when Thadeus realized what he had said, but then he went on. "I never said you are a bad father; you just made a wrong decision, my boy. But now you have to calm down and start to think clearly," Thadeus said and awkwardly patted Severus' back. He looked over Severus shoulder at Albus and James who had come out of the house when Severus had thrown himself at him. "The snow bank over there," Thadeus said, pointing at the place where Harry had disappeared.

Albus nodded and went over to the place, his wand drawn and a serious expression on his face.

James remained where he stood, waiting to see if his help was needed with Severus. It was good to see Severus seeking help from his father. The relationship between those two was anything but easy and relaxed. It was unfortunate such a serious incident was bringing them closer.

Severus pushed himself out of his father's arms and realized that they weren't alone. His worry about Harry was still so strong that the embarrassment about James and Albus seeing him like that had no chance to bother him. "He ran away, and then he just disappeared," Severus explained to James, in a trance-like way.

"I know, Severus," James said calmly. "May I help you to calm down?"

"No," Severus said and straightened up. "I'm fine. I need to find him." He started to look around frantically as if he could find Harry this way.

James went over to Severus and took Severus' arm in his hand. When Severus tried to jerk his arm away, James tightened his grip. "No, Severus, look at me!" James demanded. When Severus obeyed, James spoke again. "You need to calm down to help Harry. I will help you to calm down, okay?"

Severus stared at James. He could see James lips move, but he had to concentrate hard to understand him. Finally he nodded and almost collapsed when James let magic flow into him. His body soaked the magic in like a dry sponge.

Thadeus was quicker than James when Severus's feet gave out, and he caught him.

Severus groaned.

"Don' fight him, Severus. Harry needs you! Let James make you ready to go with us and find Harry!" Thadeus ordered gently.

Severus nodded and finally gave in completely. After two minutes, Severus straightened up and looked awkwardly at James and his father. "Thank you!"

"Your are welcome, Severus," James said, and Thadeus put his hand on Severus' shoulder fatherly.

"I've tracked him down!" Albus stated, and Severus was at his side in a second. "we will apparate one after another. Whoever finds him will send a light up in the air!" Nobody questioned Albus' authority and all followed his instructions.

"Me first, Albus!" Severus stated and grabbed Albus' arm firmly.

Albus threw a quick look towards James, before apparating him and Severus to Harry's destination.

"Damn, he could be anywhere!" Severus cursed, seeing the thick bush around him.

"Mark where you go, Severus, so we don't go the same way!" With that said, Albus was gone to apparate the other two over.

Severus marked the closest tree and vanished behind it further into the forest.

Thirty minutes had passed since Severus started the search, and there was no sign of Harry and no light in the air. Nobody had found him. The panic was unbearable. James had calmed his nerves, but with each minute that passed without any life sign of Harry, Severus became more desperate. The time between the moments Harry vanished and now was around fifty minutes. Fifty minutes, Harry was out here alone and with soaked clothes.

_If I find him, and he lives I will never let him go anywhere alone. This is agony. I can''t stand him being in danger_, Severus thought desperately. He was lost in thoughts when he stumbled over a root and sprained his ankle. In his panic, he had forgotten to apply a drying spell, and he felt the wetness of the snow soak through his robes. Groaning he pulled his foot closer to him and inspected it. Then he heard a faint whimper, somewhere to his left. His wand in a tight grip, Severus stood up and fought against the pain in his ankle. He limped in the direction of the noise and only stood still to fight the nausea that was caused by the pain down. Severus listened for the noise again so he would know where to go. After a few feet, he saw a figure close to a tree almost covered in snow.

"Harry!" Severus said, relieved. Harry was whimpering and that meant he was alive. The figure didn't move, and Severus knelt down beside Harry. "Harry?" He gently pulled the figure on his lap and hugged him. "It's okay Harry, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay!"

Finally, Harry realized that Severus was real and not an illusion of his mind. "I'm sorry! I didn't... I don't know... I..."

"Shh, Harry!" Severus said while tears of relief rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so glad to have you back, my son.

"I'm so cold, Dad," Harry said miserably. His whole body hurt inside and outside. He couldn't feel his hands and feet.

"I know, Harry. I will call the others, and James will make you better," Severus said and sent the light up in the air. Second later Albus, Thadeus and James apparated close to them. While Albus and Thadeus stayed a few feet away, James came running over to the figures at the ground.

"Harry, look at me!" James said and gently tried to pull Harry's face in his direction.

Harry didn't want to turn. This was too good. Severus was not ignoring him or shouting at him. He just was holding him.

"Harry, please look at James. He will make you feel better," Severus instructed his son.

"'Kay," Harry said and thought _anything you want, Dad_.

"That's it, Harry. Stay with me!" James said when he saw Harry closing his eyes. One hand on Harry's forehead and one hand on his chest, James started to scan Harry.

"Keep him awake, Severus," James commanded. "I can't concentrate on both."

"Harry come on, stay awake. Tell me what happened," Severus said. Suddenly his clothes were dry and a thin old weathered hand rested on his shoulder. Thankful for the support Severus relaxed a bit by the support of his father.

"I don't know what happened. I was scared. I heard you and Thadeus—" Harry groaned in pain when he felt the pain come back in his hands.

"Go on speaking, Harry," Severus demanded gently but determined.

"I heard you fighting, and I didn't want to be the one who destroyed your relationship again. You two were getting along so well, and now I—" Harry didn't knew what let him stop speaking; the pain in his left leg or the lump in his throat.

"Harry, you are not responsible for my father and I fighting. My behavior to you was the reason. It was my mistake. I shouldn't have ignored you like this. We should have spoken. Then this all wouldn't have happened." Severus wanted to pull Harry closer, but he couldn't without disturbing James.

Harry felt tears fall down on his face and looked puzzled at Severus. He lifted his hand to touch Severus cheek, but the moment his hand came into view he gasped. It was blue, and it didn't feel as if it belonged to his body. Panic came up, and he struggled.

"Shh, Harry, James will help you. Stop struggling!" Severus tried hard to hold Harry still, For someone so weak Harry had a lot of strength left to fight.

"My hand!" Harry cried, shocked.

"—Will be okay, Harry. James is trying to get the blood back in your hands and feet. This will hurt, but they will be okay," Albus said and gently pressed Harry's hand down, out of his vision. "Try to stay calm. We are taking care of you. Just go on telling Severus about what happened."

Harry nodded. He felt so safe in Severus' arms. Certainly they will make everything better. Just that Severus was there was enough to make him smile happily even though the pain was getting worse. "Ivy was worrying, and I felt so bad, and then you ignored me. I couldn't explain anything to you. It was horrible. I wished you would just beat me and then forget about all this. That you would forgive me."

"I forgave you, Harry. I was just very worried and wanted you to understand how dangerous that was. I don't want to loose you," Severus said and kissed Harry on his messy head as his forehead was still occupied by James' hand.

Relieved, Harry relaxed in the strong arms of his father until a sudden pain in his fingers and feet made him jerk. It didn't stop and it was unbearable. Harry cried like a baby, but he didn't care. It hurt very bad. "Please make it stop, Dad!"

"The blood circulation is working again now. Let's apparate to the mansion, so I can heal him properly and give him something for the pain," James said, calm as ever.

Thadeus helped Severus to stand up with Harry in his arms. Five minutes later, they were back in the mansion and two very scared women were all over them. James gave instructions what to do. Severus was assigned to unclothe Harry. Albus should calm Ivy, and hold her away from Harry, so Severus could undress him. Elli let in the water for the bath. Thadeus was helping Severus, and James was getting his medical bag.

Harry let it all happen without protest. The pain didn't give the embarrassment any chance to take over. He just stared horrified at his hands and feet.

"Get him into the tub," James instructed when he came back into the bathroom. "Ivy comes over here. You will help me bathe, Harry!" He needed to get Ivy involved or the woman would go crazy.

Relieved that she was finally allowed to fuss over Harry, she ran over to the tub and started to pat Harry's head and covered his head and face with kisses.

Okay, that was embarrassing, and Harry started to blush, or was it the heat from the bath. "Mum!" he protested.

"Oh, don't 'Mum' me! You brought this on yourself. Now let me kiss you," Ivy said, overwhelmed by the relief to see him alive.

James smirked and started to rub Harry's feet and legs. The potion in the bath should slowly numb the pain and that would make it easier to get all extremities well supplied with blood. "Tell me how you feel, Harry!" James ordered gently.

"Embarrassed," Harry said and got a glare from his mother for it.

James smirked. "I didn't mean how you feel about your mother's attention but your feet and hands."

"They still hurt, but not so bad!" Harry said tiredly. "I'm tired."

"That's a side effect of the fast healing I had to do. Unfortunately, you need to stay awake, Harry," James said emphatically.

"'Kay," Harry said, but closed his eyes.

"Ivy why don't you let Thadeus take over?" James asked, seeing that Harry wouldn't stay awake with Ivy fussing over him.

Reluctantly and glaring at James, Ivy stepped back and into the arms of her husband.

"Harry, come on, you heard James. You need to stay awake. We didn't looked for you in the cold forest to let you know drown in our tub," Thadeus said, smirking.

"The pain is going away, but it burns," Harry said uncomfortable and tried to pull his foot away from James' massaging hands.

"I know, Harry, but I need to do it. I won't lie to you, it will get worse," James said sympathetically.

After a few more minutes, Harry whimpered and pleaded James to stop, but then Elli took over from Thadeus and sang a lovely song while stroking Harry's hair. Each of Harry sobs was followed by a lovingly caress of his cheek, and Elli gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"I'm done. Let's get him in his bed, and I will give him some potions to heal completely," James said and stepped back from the tub.

Thadeus got Harry out of the tub, and Severus gently dabbed Harry dry and dressed him in fresh underwear and his pajamas.

"Tomorrow he should spend mostly in bed, but you can let him attend meals with the family. You can put him in with Eathan and Lysander, so he won't get bored. He doesn't have to sleep, but he should stay in bed and rest. I will come to check on them all around eleven," James stated.

"But this time you will stay for lunch, right?" Elli asked hopefully. This Healer had done so much for them. Without him they would have lost their son several times, and Thadeus and Severus would have never have found to another again.

"It will be my pleasure, Mrs. Snape," James said, smiling friendly.

Ten minutes later they left a deeply sleeping Harry in his bed, and James cornered Severus to heal his ankle.

* * *

_**Please review as numerously as last time and I will try to upload fast again.**_


	82. Chapter 82

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

Only two more chapter.

**___Sunny_**

* * *

**Chapter 82 – More Presents**

-II-

After a few more minutes, Harry whimpered and pleaded James to stop, but then Elli took over from Thadeus and sang a lovely song while stroking Harry's hair. Each of Harry sobs was followed by a lovingly caress of his cheek, and Elli gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"I'm done. Let's get him in his bed, and I will give him some potions to heal completely," James said and stepped back from the tub.

Thadeus got Harry out of the tub, and Severus gently dabbed Harry dry and dressed him in fresh underwear and his pajamas.

"Tomorrow he should spend mostly in bed, but you can let him attend meals with the family. You can put him in with Eathan and Lysander, so he won't get bored. He doesn't have to sleep, but he should stay in bed and rest. I will come to check on them all around eleven," James stated.

"But this time you will stay for lunch, right?" Elli asked hopefully. This Healer had done so much for them. Without him they would have lost their son several times, and Thadeus and Severus would have never have found to another again.

"It will be my pleasure, Mrs. Snape," James said, smiling friendly.

Ten minutes later they left a deeply sleeping Harry in his bed, and James cornered Severus to heal his ankle.

-II-

"How are you, Harry?" Ivy asked when she woke Harry and drew the curtains away from his window.

"Fine," Harry croaked and started coughing.

Ivy looked skeptical at her son. "That doesn't sound as if you are fine, Harry."

Harry shrugged when the coughing stopped.

"James will be here at eleven. Until then we have to go with homespun remedies. Do you feel like eating breakfast?" Ivy asked, worried.

Harry shook his head, trying to give his voice a break.

"Okay, lets move you into Eathan and Lysander's room, so you won't be so bored today. What do you think?" Ivy asked cheerfully.

Harry nodded and smiled shyly at Ivy. He was a bit unsure if there would be trouble for his running away. Until now Ivy hadn't mentioned it.

On the way to the twins' room, Harry asked, "Do they know?"

"No, it is your decision if you want to tell them, but James will be here to examine you all and they are not stupid, Harry. At one point they will realize what has happened," Ivy said seriously.

Harry sighed. _How do you tell your five-year old brothers that you tried to run away? _

"Harry!" Eathan and Lysander screamed excitedly, and bounced on their beds when Ivy and Harry entered.

Harry smiled, but stopped when he saw Severus preparing his bed. Quickly Harry looked down.

"Come over here, Harry," Severus instructed.

Cautiously Harry went over and climbed into the bed when Severus held the covers up for him. Harry had to cough again and jerked in surprise when he felt Severus hand on his forehead.

"Hold still, Harry," Severus ordered. "We need the mouth thermometer, Ivy."

"Why is Harry allowed to have a mouth thing? I want one too," Eathan said, pouting.

Severus groaned. "Because Harry is much older than you Eathan. When you are as old as Harry, you also get a mouth thermometer to take your temperature," Severus explained, a bit annoyed. "Open up," Severus ordered Harry when Ivy had given him the medical instrument.

Blushing about Eathan's suggestion, Harry opened up. He didn't want to get in trouble with Severus. Too bad he had to cough and almost bit on the thermometer by trying to keep it in his mouth during the coughing fit.

"When you need to cough, take it out of your mouth, Harry." Severus said down on Harry's bed and shook his head.

Shyly Harry took it out and coughed, while Severus patted his back to help him.

"38.9°C," Severus stated when he put the thermometer in Harry's night table. "I will ask your grandmother to bring you some tea with honey. James will be here around eleven."

"I know," Harry croaked. When Severus tried to stand up, Harry grasped his arm. "Are you... are you mad at me?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, but we still have to have a serious talk about the drug potion and also about your wish to run away—"

"Run away?" Lysander asked, shocked.

Severus took Harry's hand in his, squeezed it lightly and sighed. "That's your job to explain, Harry. We will be back with your breakfast in a few minutes."

When Ivy and Severus had left the room, Harry felt Eathan and Lysander staring at him. Groaning he turned on his side to look at them. Lysander had tears in his eyes, and Eathan looked very shocked.

"You wanted to run away from us?" Lysander asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ly. I didn't think about it well enough, okay. I was upset, and Daddy didn't speak to me for something I did. Then I heard something and just wanted to run away," Harry said, but while speaking he realized that it was exactly what the twins were accusing him of. He wanted to run away from them and the whole family._ Why do things always look so stupid after a few hours?_ Harry thought, annoyed.

"Did you want to go back to your old family?" Eathan asked.

Harry looked shocked. "No, of course not."

"But where did you want to go then?" Lysander asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, just away," Harry said, and again he felt very stupid.

"Just away? But kids can't live alone," Eathan stated. "Don't you like us anymore?"

Harry felt a stab in his heart, and would have loved to turn away from his brothers. "No, of course I like you. I just didn't think about it, Eathan. I can't explain it, okay. It won't happen again." With that Harry really turned around and hoped the questioning would be over with.

It was, but he could hear Lysander's sniffing and the sound of little feet tiptoeing to Lysander's bed and climbing in it.

"What's wrong, darling," Ellis said when she entered the room with Thadeus. Worried, she rushed over to her crying grandson.

Harry felt the mattress of his bed dip and someone turned him on his back.

"Let me feel your head," Thadeus instructed Harry.

"Severus already took my temperature," Harry explained.

"I know, but I prefer to see it for myself. Open up!" Thadeus ordered and let his wand end glow to peer into Harry's mouth.

Again Harry had to cough, and Elli hurried over to them. "Pull his top off, Thadeus."

Harry looked shocked, but let Thadeus pull his pajama over his head.

"This will help you to breath and ease the coughing a bit," Elli explained while she rubbed a thick green substance on Harry's chest.

Harry crinkled his nose. The smell wasn't pleasant and his chest started to burn. He tried to wriggle away from Elli's hands, but he underestimated the steal grip of his grandmother on his leg. Elli had no problem keeping him in place.

"It burns," Harry protested.

"I know, but it helps. Stop struggling!" Ellis commanded.

_Wow, she can be very bossy_, Harry thought and stopped struggling.

"Turn around, Harry," Ellis ordered.

"Please, I think it is enough," Harry said while trying to not breathe and crane his head as far away from his chest as possible.

"Stop it, Harry, or I will put it directly under your nose. You will get used to the smell, and you will see that it makes you feel much better," Elli said, and with experienced hands, she turned him around to apply the green cream on Harry's back.

Harry pressed his face in the cushion, but unfortunately, this caused another coughing fit. To his embarrassment, Thadeus drew him over his lap and forced to cough all the mucus up. One hand on Harry's forehead and with other patting Harry's back harshly Thadeus helped his grandson to cough up all the mucus that the salve had loosened. "That's it, Harry. You will feel much better after this," Thadeus assured the panicking boy over his lap.

Harry had the feeling the coughing would never stop and that all the mucus would choke him to death, but after a few minutes, Harry slumped relieved over his grandfather's legs.

"See, much better, my boy," Thadeus said fatherly and pulled Harry in a sitting position on his lap.

Ellis started to clean Harry's face with a wet flannel. "That's much better, Harry." She looked sympathetically at the exhausted boy.

"You are evil," Harry protested weakly.

Elli smiled, and Thadeus chuckled while laying Harry back on his bed. "Sleep for a while, Harry. When you wake up, you can try to eat a bit of Elli's chicken soup," Thadeus said gently.

_________

Harry woke up to more voices than normal. When he slowly opened his eyes, he could see the whole family including James coming into the room.

"Ah, I see my little patients are much better today," James said while looking at the playing boys on Lysander's bed.

Lysander and Eathan nodded eagerly.

"Only the big patient is worse, right?" James asked and sat down on Harry's bed. "Ah I smell the famous Snape mucus cream." James grinned about the glare he got from Harry for this comment.

After the examination, James said, "I fear you have bronchitis from your little adventure yesterday, Harry. We need to get the mucus out of your lungs, and Elli's cream is the best to do it—"

"No," Harry stated, shocked.

James smiled sympathetically. "I know it is a horrible feeling, but it is very effective. I will give you a shot that will help your body to fight the virus and with the cream and the cold potion, you should feel much better tomorrow."

Harry groaned. He never wanted to get this cream applied on him again and already plotted how to prevent it. Now his lungs felt better than in the morning.

James looked at Elli. "It's best you apply the cream every five hours—"

"What? No, James, I feel much better. Really," Harry protested.

James looked seriously at Harry. "Thanks to your grandmother's cream, Harry. Unfortunately, there is still a lot of mucus in your lungs, and as long as your body is fighting against the virus, it will produce more. If you don't want to let Elli apply the cream, I can still take you with me to the clinic, because otherwise your condition will get worse soon," James said warningly.

Harry looked horrified at his healer. He hated it when James was like that. Frantically Harry shook his head.

"So you will let Elli help you?" James asked sternly.

Harry nodded sadly. "But it hurts, and it feels as if I will choke to death," Harry said miserably.

"It helps and that is important, Harry. You won't choke to death; I assure you that!" James said and started to rummage in his bag. What he pulled out of it made Lysander and Eathan squeak and hide under their blankets. James grinned and turned to Harry to check his reaction to the syringe he had in his hand.

Harry's eyes were big like saucers, and he skidded as far away from James as possible.

"Thadeus would you please cast a privacy shield and help me over here?" James asked after he saw Harry's reaction.

"Okay, Harry, come on. It's will be over in a second," Thadeus said animatedly when he sat down on the bed and drew Harry against his chest.

Harry whimpered. "But I feel much better than this morning; I swear!" The whole time he stared, horrified, at James who drew up the injection.

"Harry, it won't hurt much. It's just a sting. You have gone through much worse," Thadeus said to calm the trembling boy.

Harry shook his head miserably and tried to get out of Thadeus grip when James turned to him and leaned closer.

"Harry, it's okay to be scared, but it isn't necessary. Like Thadeus said it is just a sting and a little burning. James cleaned Harry's arm while Thadeus had a death grip on Harry. If Harry really wanted to escape, he could, but inwardly he knew that it was useless and even irrational. "Okay, Harry, I'll give you the shot now." James warned Harry before he pushed the needle through the skin.

Harry moaned miserably and wished he could draw his arm away when the burning liquid found its way in his arm.

"All done, Harry," James said gently and put a band-aid over the puncture. "Like all brave boys you will get a chocolate frog," James said smirking and gave Harry the sweet.

Harry blushed, but took the frog nevertheless.

"Now to my other patients," James said after Thadeus had lifted the privacy spell over them.

Lysander peaked cautiously out from under his blanket, checking if James still had a syringe in his hand.

"How are you Lysander?" James asked friendly and sat down on the boy's bed.

"Mummy already has taken my temperature," Lysander blurted out.

"Really; do you remember what she said about it? How high was it?" James asked Lysander, grinning.

"Ehm..." Lysander said and looked help seeking at his mother.

Smiling, Ivy said, "38.2°C."

"That's very good. So the suppository has helped," James said and chuckled when he saw Lysander's happy face fall from the word suppository. Ruffling Lysander's hair, James assured him, "No worry, Ly. Today I won't give you one. I'm very glad you are better today. Tomorrow you will be up and all healthy. Nevertheless I would like to check you thoroughly, okay?"

Lysander nodded still a bit fearful, but after five minutes he could breathe relieved because James gave him a chocolate frog and went over to his twin brother.

______

"As you two are much better today, and Harry will also feeling better after another treatment with the mucus salve we will check what Santa Claus has brought to Grandma and Grandpa for you, okay?" Ivy said when she brought her sons the afternoon snack.

"Yeah!" Eathan and Lysander shouted and bounced, excited, on their beds.

"Okay, but first you have to finish your snacks, and Harry has to get another dose of Grandma's cream and rest a bit after it," Ivy explained.

Harry groaned, horrified.

"Come on, Harry. You will feel much better after it again. You are breathing very heavily at the moment," Ivy said emphatically, stroking Harry's hair.

"It's horrible," Harry said miserably.

"It will be over soon," Ivy said and kissed Harry's forehead.

After Harry had gone through another horrifying experience of the mucus cream, he rested until he felt two little boys climbing in his bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Are you mad with us?" Lysander asked shyly.

"No, why should I be?" Harry said and let his brothers snuggle closer to him.

"Will you run away from us again?" Eathan asked worriedly.

"No I won't, and I didn't run away from your two. I just thought I made Dad and Mom feel bad and thought it would help if I was to go away."

"I don't understand this," Lysander said sadly.

Harry sighed. "I know, but I can't explain it. Let's just forget it, and I promise you two not to leave you, okay?"

"Pinky promise?" Eathan asked.

"Pinky promise!" Harry assured.

"Okay," Eathan and Lysander said and snuggled closer to Harry. With their thumbs in their mouths they fell asleep together with their big brother.

_________

"Time for presents," Thadeus said cheerfully when he came into the room and the rest of the family followed.

Groggily Harry woke up and stretched his arms.

"Presents!" Eathan and Lysander cried out and bounced on Harry's bed.

Harry groaned and tried to shelter himself from the feet of the over-excited boys.

"So, how are you, Harry. Do you think you can come with us into the living room to the Christmas tree?" Thadeus asked his grandson.

"Sure," Harry said and coughed. Seeing the measuring gaze of his grandfather, he quickly stood up. "I'm okay!"

Harry was allowed to spend thirty minutes with his family in the living room. Presents were exchanged and hot tea with honey was drunk. Harry, Eathan and Lysander had made a similar photo album for Elli and Thadeus as they had made for Alastor and Poppy. Harry got a glass cauldron from his grandparent and looked shyly over to Severus. He still was grounded from brewing for the rest of the school year.

"We will speak tomorrow, Harry," Severus said, and Harry looked longingly at his glass cauldron and new potion book.

"Thank you," Harry said shyly and let Elli hug him and Thadeus ruffle his hair.

The rest of the time Harry played with Eathan and Lysander the new game they had gotten, and much too soon for Harry's taste he had to go back to his bed.

_______

"I'm sorry, Mom, but we have to go back to Hogwarts. Three of our colleagues are ill, and we need to take over for them, so we will be free for New Year's Eve," Severus explained on the 29th of December while they all sat at breakfast.

"That's sad, but we understand, Severus. Maybe you can visit us in a few month again," Elli said, smiling.

"Most certainly, Elli. We will come as soon as possible," Ivy assured her mother in law.

"What about Harry spending some time here during the summer holidays?" Thadeus asked. "I could show him the Snape laboratories."

"What do you think, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Harry said eagerly, and grinned happy.

"Then that's settled, Dad. As long as he doesn't have a brewing grounding, he will enjoy it very much," Severus said teasingly.

Harry blushed. He had his talk with Severus yesterday. He wasn't grounded for the rest of the year, but for two month. He also got his potions journal back because Severus hadn't found any more drug potions in it. The page with the hover potion was ripped out, but Harry didn't care. He never wanted to see that potion again.

So all in all Harry thought he had come away quite well. The most important thing was that Severus wasn't mad at him any longer and didn't ignore him.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_There are only two more chapter and slowly I feel sad about it. :(_


	83. Chapter 83

_Disclaimer__: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

___Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and __Fallen-Petals15____, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas __Katja and Alicia._

_______I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_****________Dear readers,_

_Only one more chapter after this. I will really miss to get so many reviews on a single chapter as I get with this story. :(_

_I will start with the sequel in the late summer or as soon as I'll have finished Cherokee Camp._

_**Sunny**_

* * *

**Chapter 83 – Tongue lashings**

-II-

"I'm sorry, Mom, but we have to go back to Hogwarts. Three of our colleagues are ill, and we need to take over for them, so we will be free for New Year's Eve," Severus explained on the 29th of December while they all sat at breakfast.

"That's sad, but we understand, Severus. Maybe you can visit us in a few month again," Elli said, smiling.

"Most certainly, Elli. We will come as soon as possible," Ivy assured her mother in law.

"What about Harry spending some time here during the summer holidays?" Thadeus asked. "I could show him the Snape laboratories."

"What do you think, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Harry said eagerly, and grinned happy.

"Then that's settled, Dad. As long as he doesn't have a brewing grounding, he will enjoy it very much," Severus said teasingly.

Harry blushed. He had his talk with Severus yesterday. He wasn't grounded for the rest of the year, but for two month. He also got his potions journal back because Severus hadn't found any more drug potions in it. The page with the hover potion was ripped out, but Harry didn't care. He never wanted to see that potion again.

So all in all Harry thought he had come away quite well. The most important thing was that Severus wasn't mad at him any longer and didn't ignore him.

-II-

"Harry, please go up to your godparents. They are waiting for you," Ivy said casually while cleaning the lunch table.

Harry looked up at her questioningly. He would have preferred to not meet anyone else who knew about his running away. Minerva's scolding had been enough.

_Flashback_

"What did you think you were doing, young man?" Minerva said, pulling Harry by his ear over to the couch to speak with him.

"Ow, Minerva, please," Harry whined.

"I want an explanation why you'd risk your life by running away?" Minerva asked sternly.

"I didn't want to apparate. It was an accident," Harry explained.

"You ran away, Harry. Was that also an accident?" Minerva asked while glaring at her grandson.

Harry let his head sink. "I'm sorry."

"I hope you are. If it would be my decision, you would be grounded much longer, young man," Minerva exclaimed strictly.

Harry was very happy that she wasn't the one to decide, and he wished someone would come to rescue him.

"Now, tell me about this potion," Minerva ordered.

"Ehm... I didn't know that it was dangerous and forbidden."

"I was against this brewing in the Room of Requirement from the beginning. At least on the day when your father found you brewing this memory potion, that should have ended the brewing there and then, but no, your grandfather said you would become more responsible. Now we see to where this led us," Minerva nagged.

Harry bit on his bottom lip nervously. He already felt horrible about the whole event, and now she had to remind him about the memory potion as well.

"Brewing two dangerous potions in half a year. I don't really know what is going on in this thick head of yours, Harry. If it would be my decision you wouldn't be allowed close to a cauldron for at least half a year," Minerva said angrily.

Harry's jaw dropped open in horror.

"But it isn't your decision, Minerva," Severus' baritone came from the direction of MacMannon's portrait. "We have already discussed this with Harry and his punishment is set. We forgave him," Severus explained.

"It's so nice that you forgave him, Severus, but _I_ didn't have the possibility to have a word with him, and so you cannot stop me. I'm his grandmother," Minerva said, and Harry had the feeling a lion was fighting against a snake. And it didn't look good for the snake.

And Harry was right, Severus threw an apologizing look at his son and left the room.

The one-side conversation went on for ten minutes, but for Harry it felt like hours. Finally he convinced Minerva that he would never brew something dangerous like that again and will never run away again.

In the end she was hugging him, and when he finally released him, she brushed a tear from her face. "Please never make me worry like this again, Harry!"

"I promise," Harry said with a lump in his throat and hugged Minerva again.

_End of Flashback_

So Harry had no wish to get another tongue lashing, and Poppy was even more scary than Minerva when she was mad at him. "Why?" Harry asked Ivy.

Ivy raised her eyebrow and tilted her head sideways. "What do you think?"

Harry groaned. "I already got this talk form Minerva," Harry whined.

Ivy smiled sympathetically and kissed Harry on his forehead. "You will survive it, my little hero!"

Harry drew a face and reluctantly stood up.

When he arrived at Poppy's and Alastor's quarters a note was attached at the door. _Harry, Come into the infirmary!_

Harry sighed. He wished so much to just turn around and go back home, but he knew that running away from the discussion wouldn't help.

"Aw, finally," Poppy greeted him when he entered the infirmary.

Harry looked around and saw that no patient was in the infirmary. Poppy was just stocking her cupboards.

"Up on the bed, Harry," Poppy said, not loosing time.

"I'm fine, Poppy. James said so," Harry explained.

"Yes, I've heard that and many more things from your visit at your grandparents. So why don't you tell me about it again while I look for myself if you are healthy," Poppy asked, raising her eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "'Kay."

It was not as bad as Harry had feared. Poppy scolded him for even thinking about brewing the hover potion and gave him quite the talk about the danger of drugs. About the running away she almost lost no word. She just said that she hoped Harry would learn from it and that running away never solves any problems.

So all in all the talk was not very bad. He even got one of Poppy's famous hot chocolates.

"Harry, floo call for you!" Ivy called from the living room.

"Coming," Harry shouted from Eathan and Lysander's room.

"Hey, Harry," Fred said when Harry's head appeared in front of the fireplace.

Harry gulped and said uncertainly, "Hey!"

"Oh, my, have you been in a lot of trouble?" George asked, worried.

"I'm fine. What about you two?" Harry asked, looking nervously over to the suite were his family was sitting, reading.

"Oh, we are fine. James was over here two times and spoke with us. Way too concerned those grown ups," Fred stated.

"Ehm... I have a lot of these grown-ups sitting a few feet away from me," Harry said, uncomfortable.

"Oh," Fred and George said in unison.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning, but then became serious again. "I'm sorry for giving you two away."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, just forget it. Mum was more concerned than mad, and so we just got a lot of serious talks," George explained.

"So how was Christmas?" Fred asked Harry.

"Good, I got a glass cauldron and a potions safe. It is really great!" Harry said proudly.

"Oh, really? You must show us!" George said like a kid that god a chocolate frog.

"Ehm..." Harry blushed. "I'm grounded from brewing for two month and won't get my safe back before the punishment is over.

"Oh, damn," Fred said. "That sounds horrible, but, hey, we aren't allowed to brew in the Room of Requirements anyway, so it's not that bad. Do you think you can convince your dad to let us brew in his potion lab or the class room?"

"I don't think so, and I prefer not to speak with him about things like this at the moment," Harry said uncomfortably. Severus was only a few feet away from him and could hear every word.

"Understandable. We will see what we can do when school begins again," George said.

"Yeah, and we will call you again when you are not supervised," Fred said, grinning.

A groan came from the suite, and Harry was glad that the floo call was coming to an end.

"Tell your Mom I really like the new jumper. It is great and the cookies were fabulous, too! Oh and your firecrackers were cool! Thank you for them!"

"Get ready, boys," Ivy called from the living room. "We want to floo in five minutes."

Five minutes later Ivy, Severus and the kids stepped out of the fireplace into Malfoy's Mansion.

Ivy immediately hugged Narcissa, and then Eathan and Lysander were engulfed in a bear hug by Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissa!" Eathan said protesting. "You are smashing me and the baby."

Narcissa let go of Eathan, laughing.

"And I thought you wanted to hug Aquila as well," Narcissa said, smiling.

Lysander cautiously reached with his small hand for Narcissa's swollen belly. Eathan followed his example. "Hey, baby girl," Lysander said and drew his hand back quickly when he felt something kick against it. "She kicked me! Does it hurt?" Lysander asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Narcissa said and petted Lysander's head. "It doesn't hurt." When she passed Ivy, she muttered, "At least not much."

Ivy chuckled and went over to Remus to hug him. "How are you doing, soon to be father?"

"Quite fine, Ivy. How was Christmas?" Remus asked while hugging Ivy.

"Beside the already known problems it was very nice," Ivy said.

Remus threw Harry a measuring glance.

Harry stood all the time close to the fireplace, worried how to react. He didn't know if Draco was mad at him, so he taxed him with cautious glances.

Draco just stood at the other end of the room and looked over to Harry from time to time with an unreadable expression.

"Lupin," Severus said dryly.

"Severus," Remus said teasingly.

"Play nice, Severus," Ivy hissed at her husband. "You promised."

"I _am_ nice," Severus said through clenched teeth. _Why did Narcissa have to choose Remus as her husband_.

"Yes, he is, Ivy. He didn't call me wolf or beast," Remus said, grinning.

"Exactly," Severus said and pushed his way past Remus to go into the hall.

Ivy sighed. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"No, problem. He will get used to it. We came along at the wedding quite well," Remus assured Ivy while taking Narcissa by her hand and following Severus out of the small fireplace room. "Come along when you are ready, boys."

So Draco and Harry ended alone in the room. "Are you mad at me," Harry asked cautiously.

"I was until James told me that you didn't gave me away and just wrote my name on the page with the potion," Draco said coolly.

Harry sighed. "But I told them about the forest and the Billywigs," Harry admitted.

Draco stared at him and didn't say anything.

Harry let his head sink. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I was in a lot of trouble, and if I had lied to them or refused to tell them why your name was on the page, I would have been in much more trouble."

"I was in a lot of trouble too, and I'm still in," Draco said, not so coldly anymore. "Remus was very mad; I feared he would hit me. He went outside for one hour and told me to not leave my room. He said he needed to calm down, but when he came back, it didn't look as if he had calmed down one bit. I really was glad when James came over and calmed him down before we all spoke together. It was horrible.

"My Mum wasn't allowed to take part of the talk. It would have been too dangerous for Aquila, but she worried a lot, and I felt bad for it. What if she would've had a miscarriage or so? Then it would have been my fault."

Harry felt miserably. He wanted to step closer to Draco to comfort him, but he wasn't sure if Draco would let him.

"Like I said Remus went berserk. I'm grounded from flying for three months, and I had to talk with James a few times," Draco said, blushing. "I felt like a druggie or some mental patient. It was damn embarrassing. First I was really mad at you for getting me in so much trouble, but then I heard what happened with you."

Harry blushed. "I'm really sorry that you are in trouble because of me. I don't want to lose you as my friend, Draco!"

"Remus said you almost died when you ran away," Draco said, curious to hear more.

"I would like to forget it, Draco," Harry said sadly.

"Yeah, I understand, but one day you will tell me about it, right?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Does that mean you forgive me and we are still friends?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Draco said and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry smiled relived and went over to Draco.

"When you hug me, I will think twice about my decision," Draco said while holding an arm out to keep Harry at bay. "Your family is way to touchy and hair-ruffly."

"As if I would like to hug a snake," Harry said, pulling a face.

"Good," Draco said dryly and turned around to go into the hall.

Harry used his chance when Draco turn his back to him and jumped him to ruffle Draco's hair.

"Hey, you traitor," Draco cried out and dashed after Harry down the halls.

At the end of the hall Draco had caught up with a heavy breathing Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know. I think I should take my potion," Harry said and fumbled in his pockets. Cold sweat formed on his forehead when he realized what had happened. "Damn!"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

_The last chapter will be extra long! I'm sure you will love it!_

_There is a poll up which will influence the plot of the sequel!** Please go and vote - after you left me a review. ;)**_


	84. Chapter 84

**_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._**

_Thanks a lot to my beta-readers, Acai and Fallen-Petals15, for correcting my mistakes._

_I also want to thank my motivation and plot betas Katja and Alicia._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Dear readers,_

_Okay, that's the end of Part One now. I'm very sad and I really have to force me to upload this chapter now. Please review and motivate me to write the sequel soon._

_In the meantime I would suggest that you try one of my other stories. Especially "Final Breeze" and "Cherokee Camp". Or if you want to read about a little Severus, you should give "A better Cjhildhood" a try._

_A big 'Thank you' to all my loyal reviewers. You kept me writing. This story is the most popular one of my stories._

_Don't remove the alert on this story because I will announce here when I upload the sequel. Otherwise you need to put me on author alert to be alerted about the sequel._

**Sunny**

* * *

**Chapter 84 – New Years Eve**

-II-

"When you hug me, I will think twice about my decision," Draco said while holding an arm out to keep Harry at bay. "Your family is way to touchy and hair-ruffly."

"As if I would like to hug a snake," Harry said, pulling a face.

"Good," Draco said dryly and turned around to go into the hall.

Harry used his chance when Draco turn his back to him and jumped him to ruffle Draco's hair.

"Hey, you traitor," Draco cried out and dashed after Harry down the halls.

At the end of the hall Draco had caught up with a heavy breathing Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know. I think I should take my potion," Harry said and fumbled in his pockets. Cold sweat formed on his forehead when he realized what had happened. "Damn!"

-II-

"Damn, as if I'm not in enough trouble already," Harry cursed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, not knowing why Harry was so distressed.

"I forgot my applicator. Severus will kill me!" Harry said, already starting to panic.

"Calm down, Harry. Maybe you won't need it," Draco said uncertainly.

"No way, now that I know that I don't have it, I will get an attack for sure," Harry said miserably.

"We could use the floo," Draco offered.

"But our floo is closed now. Albus and Minerva are in the Great Hall."

"Then we could call Madam Pomfrey or James," Draco said, but Harry shook his head.

"That's not good. I have to speak with Severus," Harry said and let his head hang.

"Okay, come on, let's go in the living room," Draco said and laid his arm over Harry's shoulders.

With his head hanging and the familiar burning in his chest, Harry entered the living room. Severus sat with a glass of Fire whisky in his hand on one of the big armchairs.

"Severus, can I please speak with you?" Harry said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, alarmed by his son's behavior.

"Can we talk in the hall?" Harry said, already having trouble taking deep breathes.

"You should take your potion, Harry," Ivy said, worried.

Harry gulped and shook his head. "Can we please talk outside?" he pleaded in Severus' direction.

"Where is your applicator, Harry?" Severus asked sternly, realizing that there wasn't much time for Harry to take it before it was too late.

Harry groaned and wriggled to find a way out of this without embarrassing himself in front of Remus and Mrs. Malfoy-Lupin.

"Harry?" Severus stood up and grabbed Harry's shoulders to see deep in Harry's eyes to check how far Harry already was into the attack.

"I forgot it," Harry whispered.

Severus groaned and pulled Harry with him to the room where they had arrived a few minutes ago. He rummaged in his cloak until he found the emergency potion.

Harry's breath already came in short gasps, and he was relieved when the vial was pressed against his mouth.

When the attack was over, Severus addressed Harry. "You gained yourself a nap now."

Harry looked up, shocked.

"You know the drill, Harry. The emergency potion drains your energy and you have to refill it with a nap. There is still enough time before midnight," Severus said sympathetically. "I will fetch your applicator during your nap. Do you remember where you left it?"

Harry was surprised that Severus wasn't really mad with him, but didn't object. "I think in the bathroom."

"Do you need help, Severus?" Remus asked through the closed door. "We have his potion on supply, you know?"

"Yes, come in," Severus said.

Remus eyed Harry closely and then turned to Severus.

"I need to go back home and look for Harry's applicator. I had to give him the emergency potion, and that means he needs to nap for at least an hour. Could you show him to a bed and watch him. He has the tendency to not sleep if there isn't someone around to watch him. Breathing techniques help him to fall asleep. Are you familiar with them?" Severus asked, not really liking that he had to leave Harry with Remus. The man was very close to Harry, and Severus felt jealous. He knew that this was really irrational, but he couldn't fight the feeling.

"I know some breathing techniques, Severus. You can trust me with him," Remus said seriously.

Harry could feel that something more was going on between the two men. Remus and Severus still weren't friends, and Severus seemed to never forget Remus' and his past as students at Hogwarts.

"Fine, I will check if he is asleep when I'm back. Please inform Ivy otherwise she will worry," Severus said and turned for the fireplace. He first had to lower all the wards and that will need some time.

Ten minutes later Harry lay in one of the guest beds, and Remus sat beside him rubbing his back and telling him when to breathe in and out. After five minutes of tossing his head around, Harry fell asleep.

///

"Harry?" Severus said softly and shook Harry's shoulder gently.

"Ugh," Harry groaned and blinked.

"Time to stop napping or you will miss the whole party," Severus said, grinning.

"What?" Harry said, shocked, and sat up abruptly. "How long was I asleep?"

Severus grinned. "One and a half hours. So you still have more than two hours to party until midnight."

"Oh, why didn't you wake me earlier, Severus?" Harry whined and tried to stand up, but was prevented from doing so by Severus.

"Harry, I still want to speak with you about what happened earlier." Severus looked Harry straight into the eyes.

Harry squirmed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have forgotten my applicator, but—"

"No, Harry, that's not what I wanted to talk about. That you forgot your applicator was bad, but we took enough precautions to react in that case. You are a teen and not a perfect robot. No, I wanted to thank you for coming to me and not hiding the fact you forgot the applicator. I'm glad you start to trust us enough to speak openly." With that he thrust the applicator into Harry's hand.

Harry blushed. "I thought it would be best. You would have been mad at me when I got an attack and didn't tell you about the applicator before."

"Yes, I would have been mad and very sad if you had hid this information from me, but you didn't. I'm very proud." Severus ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

Harry grinned happily. "Can we go to the party now?"

"Of course," Severus said, chuckling.

///

"Finally!" Draco shouted when Harry and Severus entered the living room. Happily he ran over to Harry. "Come on, you must try the punch."

"The children punch," Severus said seriously, eying his godson critically.

"Of course, Uncle Severus," Draco said and pulled Harry to the big buffet.

"What's that?" Harry asked while looking disgusted at some red creatures on the buffet.

"That are king prawns. They are great. Try one!" Draco said, so excited that Harry wondered if Severus had a reason about telling Draco not to give Harry the punch of the adults.

"Eww, I don't think so. They are looking at me," Harry said, disgusted, and pulled a face.

Draco laughed. "Sometimes you are really silly, Snape. Like a girl." Draco grabbed one of the prawns and beheaded it.

Harry stepped back when he heard the crunching noise this action produced.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how often do I have to tell you to use a plate? You'll soil the floor," Mrs. Malfoy said reproachfully.

"Yes, Mum," Draco said, but when he turned his back to his mother, he rolled his eyes. "Here," Draco said and thrust a plate into Harry's hand as well. "Take whatever you want, but you should really try the prawns."

Harry held distance between him and all the ugly looking stuff that lay close to the prawns. When Draco slurped an oyster and a baby calamari, Harry thought he had to vomit. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Don't let Draco spoil your appetite, Harry. He is only showing off. Normally he wouldn't eat the oyster or the calamari," Narcissa said friendly. "Look over there is some chicken and salad." When Harry toddled over to where Mrs. Malfoy has pointed, she addressed her son," Really Draco, you behave like a bore."

Draco blushed and looked down.

Narcissa shook her head. "I thought you two were friends enough to not try to impress the other all the time."

_That was one thing women will never understand_, Remus thought while coming over to Narcissa and Draco. "Boys always have to impress each other or challenge each other, love. Come on let them have fun. A few crumbs on the floor won't kill us."

Narcissa rubbed her belly, thinking that soon there would be no male dominance in the house when Aquila is born. Narcissa was really looking forward to have a girl that would behave like she understands it. Sometimes she wonders about Draco's behavior and is very happy to have Remus at her side.

Draco threw a grateful look at his adoptive father and ran over to Harry. After they had eaten, they drank some punch and played with the twins until Narcissa called them over to the adults.

"Time for the surprises!" Narcissa said and was delighted by the shine in Draco's eyes. Sometime he still was her little baby boy.

On the table lay eight presents and eight magical crackers. In the middle of them was a deck of cards.

When all guests were gathered around the table, Narcissa explained the rules. "One after another you will pick a card and do what is written on the card. When you have fulfilled the task you can choose a present or a cracker. So we all have two turns. Who wants to begin?"

"Me!" Eathan said and lifted his finger up in the air as high as he could.

"Okay, Eathan, then you will start the game," Narcissa said, smiling.

Eathan eagerly took a card and gave it to his mother to read it for him.

"Sing a song!" Ivy read and looked happily down at her son.

Eathan thought shortly and then started to sing.

Draco had trouble keeping serious and not laughing out loud. Harry didn't dare to look in Draco's direction because he knew he would start laughing as well. It was just too funny how Eathan sang. He often didn't know how to go on and then started anew with a part he could sing well. Eventually he stopped in the middle of a sentence and declared that the song was finished.

"Very well done," Narcissa exclaimed, excited. She and Ivy were the only ones who really enjoyed this song, and Harry was sure they really thought it was good. It's like when babies fart and women think it is so cute.

Eathan grabbed a present and held it protectively on his lap. _Obviously you open the presents after the game_, Harry analyzed.

Eathan was allowed to choose the next person and said that it was Lysander's turn now.

Lysander grabbed for the cards and gave it to his father, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"Draw a picture of a firework!" Severus read out loud.

Lysander smiled, relieved. He was worried it would be something he couldn't.

"Here, Ly," Narcissa said and laid a sheet and some corals on the table.

With his tongue stuck out in concentration, Lysander drew the picture and was rewarded with a present.

_Oh, please don't choose me_, Harry pleaded inwardly and tried to avoid looking at his brother, who now started to look uncertainly around in the room.

"Mummy," Lysander said, and Harry relaxed.

Harry knew that it was irrational and childish to be afraid to have his turn, but again he was bothered by not knowing what would come and if he was able to it.

"Tell us your New Years Wish," Ivy read out loud. She smiled at Severus in a private mental conversation before she turned to the other guests. Narcissa smiled knowingly at her best friend, but the children didn't seem to have notice the silent interaction between Severus and Ivy. Narcissa was a little worried about Severus' serious and concerned expression when Ivy looked in another direction, and so Narcissa looked quickly over to Remus. Her husband of course had noticed the whole thing and grabbed Narcissa's hand in comfort. It was his way to tell her not to worry and enjoy the day. Eventually Narcissa was pulled out of her thoughts by Ivy's wish.

"I wish that we will remain such a happy family or even will get more happy," Ivy said, happy that she didn't have to lie, but still didn't have to give her true wish away. "Remus you are next!"

"Kiss two persons in the room," Remus read out aloud. "Not a hard choice," he said grinning and leaned over to his wife to kiss her deeply.

"Eww," Draco whispered in Harry ear. "Isn't it awful to see your parents make out?"

"You are telling me! Mine are behaving as if they haven't seen each other for weeks whenever they meet each other," Harry replied in a soft voice.

Draco stepped back horrified when Remus went over to him. Chuckling madly, Remus turned directly in front of Draco and marched over to Ivy and Severus. "Severus my—"

"Don't even dare to try it or the little bit of friendship we have built up is ruined this instant," Severus spat.

Remus stopped shocked and couldn't say something for a moment.

"What? You didn't even think that I would let you kiss me?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"No, I was just joking, but you caught me a bit off guard with your friendship comment. Never mind," Remus said, still positively shocked that Severus saw him as a friend. "Ehm... I originally wanted to aim at your wife or is this ruining our friendship as well?" Remus asked teasingly.

"_Beginning_ friendship, I said, Lupin," Severus said, realizing his slip of tongue.

"Friendship nevertheless, _Severus_. You can't beg out of it now. So what about your wife?" Remus asked.

"Oh, please, you never asked me before when you kissed her. Or wait... how do you plan to kiss her," Severus asked skeptically.

"Really, Severus," Ivy said and hit him playfully on his chest. "Come over here, Remus!" Ivy stood up and opened her arms.

Remus grinned and went over to hug Ivy and kiss her on her cheek. Eathan and Lysander giggled. "I want to kiss you too, Mummy," Lysander said, excited.

"Me too," Eathan added and bounced. When all the kisses were exchanged, Remus announced the next person to play the game.

Harry was caught of guard when Remus said his name because he still was transfixed with all the playful exchanges. So when his name was called he jumped and the attention was fully on him. "Ehm... okay." Nervously he went over to the cards and took one. _Please not singing!_

"Tell a short children's' story," Harry read out, relieved. He was good at telling stories because he had done this quite often the last months for Eathan and Lysander. They loved his stories and so Harry was confident when he told a story about a little duck in a big pond, who met a lot of friends.

When Harry had chosen a gift, he told Draco that he was next.

"Dance with someone!" Draco read out and grinned at his mother. "Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me, Mother?" Draco bowed in front of his mother.

"It will be my pleasure, Draco," Narcissa answered playfully.

Remus let the background music change into a waltz because he knew that Draco was very proud that he had learned that dance especially for the wedding.

After a while it was again Harry's turn. Some things were twice in the deck of cards and so Harry pleaded again that it was not singing and added dancing as well.

"Kiss three persons in the room," Harry said and blushed wildly. At least better than singing or dancing he tried to convince himself.

First he choose the easiest targets, his brothers. "Okay, little monsters. Let your big brother kiss you!" Harry said playful and grabbed Eathan who squealed delighted by the play. After Harry had planted a very noisy kiss on Eathan's cheek, he chased after Lysander, who was running away, giggling. He caught him easily and gave him a noisy kiss as well. Then he blushed and went over to Ivy. "Mum?"

"It's my pleasure, Harry," Ivy said and opened her arms.

Harry quickly kissed her cheek and wanted to draw back, but Ivy was faster and pulled him closer again. "Oh no, that was all?" Quickly she gave him a noisy kiss on his cheek.

"Mum!" Harry protested and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. That all guest were chuckling didn't help his redness at all.

"You turn, Dad," Harry said while passing Severus on his way to the table. Quickly Harry grabbed a cracker and went over to Draco again, who made kissing gestures at him.

"Be happy I didn't choose you," Harry said teasingly which made Draco stop shocked. "That was a joke!"

"I hope so, or I really have to wonder why you didn't want to speak with the girls on the lake," Draco said teasingly, even so he knew that Harry was straight like he was. Harry had told him about his crush on one of the Ravenclaw fifth years.

"I want another card," Severus said protesting when he had read what was standing on his card.

"Oh no, no cheating, Severus," Narcissa said, amused.

"What is it?" Ivy asked and leaned over. She grinned when she saw what it was.

"That's not funny!" Severus glared at his wife.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport," Ivy said, patting Severus shoulder and then snitching the card out of his hand. Before Severus could protest she read out, "Sing a song!"

Remus grinned, and Severus glared daggers at him.

Harry felt with his father, but couldn't suppress a grin.

"Okay, okay, just remember you asked for it," Severus explained and then started to sing in a deep baritone.

_Oh he ought to be an admiral, a sultan, or a king_

_And to his praises we shall always sing_

_Look what he has done for us, he's filled us up with cheer_

_lord bless Charlie Mops,_

_The man who invented beer_

"Severus!" Ivy said reproachfully and bopped Severus in his ribs. "How many Fire whiskys did you have?"

"You wanted me to sing. You didn't say what!" Severus protested. Eathan and Lysander giggled wildly, and Draco and Harry tried hard to stand straight, but failed when they snorted with laughter.  
"Time to unwrap the presents," Narcissa declared and everyone ripped the paper of their presents.

Harry looked shocked at his present. It was one of the awful books Severus had forced him to read for punishment when he eavesdropped on his talk with Draco. Rosaly Meadow's _Garden of Eden_.

"I think I have yours, Harry," Remus said and pulled Harry out of his shock. "Here!"

Harry grabbed the snitch, Remus pressed in his hand. Still dumbfounded, he looked at the snitch.

"Look you can activate him here!" Draco said and push a small button.

Immediately, the snitch became alive and made an angry sound. After a few second it bit Harry in his hand and Harry let go.

Draco laughed hard. "That expression is almost as good as you looked when you bumped on the ice. It bites when you don't release it quickly enough or turn him off. "Come on catch it!" Draco demanded playfully and finally Harry grinned and raced after the tiny golden ball. When he caught it at the other end of the room, Draco was behind him.

"I chose it. It only hover low enough to still get caught. Do you like it?" Draco asked, smiling proudly.

"Sure! It is great!" Harry said happily.

"I have one, too!" Draco said and pulled his snitch out of the pocket. "We can play who catches his one first."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Harry said, excited, but then realized the book in his hand. "Oh, I think I have to find the one whom this book belongs to." He ran over to Ivy and looked around if she had a gift in her hand. The book could still be Narcissa's present.

"Ah, there it is," Ivy said when she saw the book. "Or did you change your mind about Rosaly?" Ivy asked teasingly.

"Yes, we would happy to buy you a whole series of _Rosaly_, Harry," Severus said in a sing song voice.

Harry pulled a face at Severus and stuck his tongue out.

When Severus tried to grab his tongue, Harry quickly drew backwards and ran giggling away. The time until midnight Draco and Harry played with their snitches and the twins played with their blocks. Their colors changed every five minutes and when two or more blocks with the same color touched each other they vanish and appear on the loose pile of blocks again. That made each building very unstable and the boys giggled happily each time it broke down.

"Time to go out for the firework and the countdown," Remus announced. "The house-elves have prepared everything."

"Wow," Harry said amazed when the fireworks were shown in the sky. It was the greatest fireworks show he had ever seen. At midnight everyone was hugging the other, even Draco hugged Harry. Every adult was kissing Harry, even Narcissa and Remus. It seems they enjoyed that he didn't protest like Draco.

In the end Harry had Eathan on his shoulders, looking mesmerized at the fireworks. So many things had changed in the last half year, and now he was much happier than he had ever thought possible. For the first time in his life Harry was looking forward to a new year in his life.

* * *

**This chapter was extra long, and I feel very sad about posting this last chapter. So please review and make me smile again. Maybe it will make me start the sequel sooner than I planned!!!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Hey readers,**

I wanted to inform you all that I uploaded the second sequel to "Harry and his new family".

The correct order of the series is:

_1. Harry and his new family (already up)_

_2. Harry and his new family II - New life (now up)_

_3. For the love of his life (already up)_

_4. Harry and his new family III - Summer (not up yet)_

I give you a teaser for both sequels here, but to read the rest you need to go to the correct stories on my profile!

Bye

Sunny

**For the love of his life:**

The cold morning sun was shining in his face when he blinked. It was July and early in the morning. It was half past five, and Ivy was still asleep when Severus stood in the middle of the summer flower-covered meadow. His boots were wet because he never applied a Water-Proof Charm. He wanted to feel the morning thaw through his boots.

Every year he found himself standing in the same meadow, with wet feet and a freshly gathered bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. It had been his ritual for six years now. Each year, he set out at five in the morning and went to the meadow for twenty minutes. Yes, he walked there and did not Apparate. The walk was part of the present, and he loved to think about making Ivy his wife while the cold, fresh air slowly lost its humidity.

This time, the morning fog lifted very slowly and the air was very humid. Severus enjoyed this kind of weather the most. The sun was fighting her way through all the fog like Ivy had fought her way into his heart. He had tried to push her away. Never did he want to endanger a woman again. Lily was enough for him to dwell on in self-pity. No other woman should have made it into his heart, but Ivy did it. She stole his heart and changed him completely. She had fought away all the bad feelings, the guilt, and the fear in him like the sun was slowly fighting the fog. Ivy was his sun. His center. His light in the darkness. All in all his love of life.

On this very day eight years ago, she had married him. A man that was looked down upon by many people around them. A man who had committed terrible crimes during his time as a Death Eater. A man who tried to push all the people around him away to not hurt them or be hurt himself. Ivy never gave up. How often had he pushed her away, hurt her with words more than he could have hurt her with brute force, but she stayed at his side. She was something very special. Severus knew this and as he stood in the meadow, he tried to imagine her face and her soft voice in his mind.

This time there would be five people to celebrate their anniversary. They had adopted Harry last year, which brought their total of children to three. If Ivy was right, they would be another next year. That sobered Severus, and he looked around for more flowers for his bouquet. Severus never regretted adopting Harry, but thinking about one more child made him feel a bit old. Four children, three of them very young. Would he survive? Eathan and Lysander were very challenging already, and Harry with his crazy ideas and problems was challenging in his own way.

A new baby would mean being woken in the middle of the night, loud noises, smelly diapers, and so many more unpleasant things. He had heard from Molly Weasley that older siblings could get jealous, and Eathan and Lysander still needed so much attention. Would they accept a baby? And what about Harry? He needed all the attention and love they could offer him. Would it be enough?

_NOW GO TO THE REAL/WHOLE STORY!_

**Harry and his New Family II – New Life:**

"I will never understand that," Harry thought, frustrated, when he read the part about transfiguring a living object into a dish for the fourth time. Why did Minerva always make them learn such complicated things by reading a chapter first and not practicing? Henry, Harry's learning disorder healer, had banned him from doing his homework in his room, and Harry hated the library. He always had the feeling he needed to find another book to look for an answer while working in there, and so he wasn't able to concentrate. The kitchen table was his only choice because Minerva, who at the moment was reading her witch magazine on the couch with her feet up on Albus' lap, had forbidden him to use the coffee table.

'That will ruin your back. Go to the kitchen table. The light is better there as well.' Sometimes it was annoying to live together with so many people.

Why weren't they allowed to use pens? At least you could gnaw at them. The damned feather only tickles you when you have it in your face. Harry sighed. He hated Transfiguration. If there was still one subject, besides History, that could make him fail this year, it would be Transfiguration. There was still much time until his third year would end, but Harry felt miserable thinking about possibly failing. Especially in two subjects his new family members were teaching.

"Do you need help, my boy?" Albus asked from the couch after Harry sighed for around the fifteenth time.

"No," Harry replied, frustrated. He better go to the library before Minerva realizes that he was not able to do his Transfiguration homework.

"You are aware that I once taught Transfiguration, Harry?"

Harry groaned. Thank you, Albus, for making Minerva aware of what Harry was brooding over.

"Harry, why don't you tell me if you are having trouble with my homework?" Minerva asked.

"Because it is _my_ homework and not yours, Minerva. The others also don't have someone adult to help them. They are teasing me enough already." Harry let his quill fall on the table. "If I wouldn't have that stupid grounding, I could learn with Hermione and Ron."

"You should have thought about that before you went flying on the weekend even though your homework wasn't finished." Minerva came over to him and looked over his shoulder. "So what's the problem?"

Harry was frustrated, and when he was frustrated, he often didn't think before he spoke. "The problem is that I'm damn stupid." He wanted to stand up, but Minerva pressed him down in the chair again.

"Watch you tone, young man, or we both will have a stern talk. Now stop trying to run away and tell me what you don't understand."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry." He really was. He knew Minerva wasn't responsible for all this, but he was so angry at himself for not being able to do this homework alone.

"I know. Apology accepted. Now tell me what is troubling you."

"I just can't find the answer to your questions in the text. I know that is stupid and that the answer is there somewhere, but I can't find it. I have the feeling I need to copy the whole chapter to get the right answer. It seems to all be important."

"When I give you homework on things we haven't spoken about before, I always divide the questions like the paragraphs of the text I give you to read. So for the first question your only need to read the first paragraph to find the information. So find the conditions which have to be present for a transfiguration like that in the text and write them on your extra parchment for notes." Minerva waited until Harry had found the information and had written it down.

"Now form a simple sentence to answer the question and use the words you have noted down." When Harry did what she had told him, she praised him. "Very good, Harry. Now go on like that with the other paragraphs and questions. Call me if you need my help." Before she went away, she added, "Oh, and if someone teases you about belonging to our family, just don't listen to them. They can hardly accuse you to be favored."

_NOW GO TO THE REAL/WHOLE STORY!_


End file.
